Harry Potter and the Winds of Change
by Sirya Ebony Black
Summary: AU. PreHBP. It's been two weeks since the DoM and the world is beginning to change. With the war begun Harry must work to discover his role with the help of those he loves. New guardians, Strong Trio, RL/NT/HP Bonding / HHr.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and the Winds of Change **

**(Year Six Fan-Fic)**

_Disclaimer: This is a non profit fan-fiction piece. No money is being made from it._

_Harry Potter, names, characters and related indicia are © and tm Warner Brothers 2000._

_Any quotes from the Canon books are © Joanne K. Rowling._

_Special note that some of my non-canon facts come from "Acceptance of Fate" with permission from Jami._

_"Circle of Lords" was created by my brother Christopher and I while discussing how Purebloods could possibly control the Wizarding population. _

**Chapter 1 – Padfoot's Wish**

Harry looked out into the night sky looking for his snowy white owl Hedwig like he had every evening in the week that he'd been back at number four, Privet Drive. It was nearing dawn and the light from the sun's rays were beginning to block the sight of the one special star he was staring at.

The summer had, in contrast to the year before, matched Harry's mood. It was cold and miserable. The past week it had begun to warm up a little but it was still one of the colder July's on record. The rain had finally cleared off the evening before and the stars had been bright this evening as if to make up for their lack of appearance lately. The moon seemed brighter then normal and Harry took quick notice that it was fading away from full.

A wave of sadness rolled over him as the 'Dog Star' faded from view. As much as Harry tried he couldn't block the memory from surfacing again. He watched the bolt of red light splash across Sirius's chest, then the graceful fall of his body as it slipped into the deathly shimmering Veil in the Department of Mysteries without leaving behind so much as a ripple across the surface.

Tears clouded Harry's sight as the scene replayed in slow motion before his eyes. He watched every detail as if it was a memory in a Pensive, consuming his vision. The shock that spread across Sirius's face as the spell hit his chest right down until his body disappeared played for him in agonizing slow motion. The tears fell as he remembered Remus stopping him from following Sirius beyond the Veil.

Remorse mixed in with the grief as he thought of how much he had wanted to hurt Remus so he could run to Sirius. Then as always that pain was over-ridden by the guilt of knowing Sirius had died because of him. Remus had held on with more then a little of his werewolf strength, it wasn't until much later he'd realized just how much it had taken to restrain him. The bruises had been healed, as had all the physical damage everyone had received at the Department of Mysteries. It was the emotional scars that would take much longer to heal.

Hermione had been right; it had been a trap and she'd seen right through it. She'd even come to the same conclusions Voldemort had. Harry would always put others before himself and that was something Voldemort had counted on and exploited. A 'hero complex', she'd called it.

The remorse began to multiply as he thought of the disastrous results of his rash decision to go to the ministry without the Order of the Phoenix. Ron, Ginny, Luna and Hermione all had been injured. Neville's father's wand had been broken and Harry himself had learned first hand how Ginny had felt in her first year when Voldemort had possessed her. They had all been very lucky.

Funnily enough the one thing he did not feel enormous amounts of shame over were his actions in Dumbledore's office, largely because Dumbledore told him all of his things had been repairable or replaced and that Harry's actions were understandable. Harry looked on it as a necessary evil to get past the betrayal he felt over being lied to for so many years. The more he thought about it the more he understood Dumbledore's reason for not telling him in his first year or even his second. He felt that Dumbledore had made a mistake and had betrayed his trust by not explaining everything when Sirius had been found at the end of his third year.

Harry found he felt that Dumbledore and Snape were as much to blame for Sirius's death as he was. Had Dumbledore taught Harry his Occlumency rather then forcing Snape on him, Harry felt he might have been able to learn enough stop the dreams. Harry personally held Snape liable for what happened because he'd never been able to go beyond Harry's face. All Snape saw when he looked at Harry was James Potter, Snape's childhood tormentor. The hatred he held for James had coloured his treatment of Harry. Worse in Harry's mind was Snape's treatment of Sirius, it had made him ever more rash as the year had progressed.

If Snape had just once been an adult and given Harry a chance to learn rather then continuously attacking him again and again, there would have been a chance to learn enough Occlumency to stop Voldemort's plans. Harry couldn't help but wonder if that had been Snape's intention all along. Was he still serving Voldemort by not letting Harry learn the skills needed to keep him out? Or was it simply a matter of projecting the sins of the father onto the son? Harry didn't know what to believe anymore.

He was startled out of his musing by Hedwig's return and small affectionate peck at his fingers. He gave her a small, sad smile and petted her softly before removing the Daily Prophet from her foot.

"Thank you." He told her affectionately. He handed her a few owl-treats that she took gratefully before taking flight over to her cage. She took large gulp of water before settling down on her perch to sleep. Harry closed the drapes over the window to give her a little less of the direct sunlight that was creeping towards the window and to stop anyone from looking directly into the room without magical help.

Taking the magical newspaper over to his bed he sat back against the headboard. Turning on his small light he unrolled the paper.

He was grateful Hermione had thought to get him a 'pick-up' subscription of the Daily Prophet for the summer. He'd cancelled his subscription during the school year when they had begun the propaganda campaign against him and Dumbledore.

Though the Prophet had been controlled by the Minister of Magic's office last year and been useless in giving him any news, it had redeemed its integrity since the incident at the Ministry in June and had been reporting without interference again. Hermione had figured it would be better for him to have 'some' idea of what was going on during the summer, unlike last year. Harry made a note to thank her when he saw her again. He had no intention of ever taking her or any of his friends for granted again. Too many people had been hurt in the Department of Mysteries, including Hermione herself. Her letters had helped ease some of his fears. She didn't blame him for her injuries and was already insisting that he add some dodging exercises, transfiguration shielding and extra defensive charms to the DA training this year.

_**Ex-Minister of Magic Under Investigation for Covering Up "You-Know-Who's" Return!**_

_**By Marcus McDougall**_

_With the testimony of Albus Dumbledore Order of Merlin first class, Wizengamot's Chief-Warlock and Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry The Ex-Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, has been ordered to stand trial on the grounds of Witness Tampering, Bribe Taking, Abuses of Power, and Conspiracy charges regarding the Attempted Murder of the Boy-who-Lived, Harry Potter, Holding Prisoner's without Trial, Ordering a Dementor's Kiss without trial, as well as possible Death-Eater Activates all in the name of covering up the return of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. With him will be his accomplice Dolores Umbridge, Under-Secretary to the Minister, Ex-High Inquisitor and Headmistress of Hogwarts at the direction of Fudge, (See page 3 for Details of the rise of Ms. Umbridge as Hogwarts first ever Inquisitor) as well as a number of other employees that have been implicated._

_Albus Dumbledore's testimony clearly shows that he had tried on numerous occasions to alert the public as to the dreadful threat that is once again at our doorstep. Standing by Dumbledore's side for the past year has been the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter. (See page 10 for reprint of Harry Potter's Exclusive Interview from earlier this year about You-Know-Who's return from the dead.)_

_The Minister ordered a smear campaign against these two in efforts to keep the public's interests turned away from this threat, including putting Harry Potter on trial in front of a full Wizengamot court for using magic to protect himself, in violation of Restrictions of Under Age Magic, from two Dementors that the Minister's accomplice Dolores Umbridge ordered to have give him the "Dementor's Kiss". In addition the ex-minister tried to have Dumbledore removed as Chief Warlock and tried to remove his Order of Merlin first class._

Harry sighed and stopped reading the article. As always, the Daily Prophet was acting as if it hadn't been the main source of Fudge's propaganda. They had spent the better part of last year calling him a 'dangerous and an attention seeking child'. He couldn't help but smile knowing that Fudge was going to get what was coming to him. He skipped ahead to the end of the article as he already knew the background information.

_The Wizengamot has nominated Arthur Weasley to step in as Temporary Minister of Magic until the election can be conducted as he has already turned down a nomination to run in the elections freeing Dumbledore from having to become the Interim Minister. Nominations for Minister are already being accepted by the Wizengamot and will be voted on by the Circle of Lords before being placed on the ballot. Elections are expected to conclude by November 29th. _

_All Witches and Wizards above the Age of Majority are reminded to register before October 31st in the area where they will be living. Attending a polling station will be required to be sure all votes are valid._

"Finally! At least he'll do something about Voldemort." Harry muttered to himself

He was really pleased to see Mr. Weasley getting some recognition for his work at the Ministry. He wasn't surprised that he'd turned down the nomination. Still he knew that Ron was likely to be very happy about the changes that must be taking place around the Burrow. He made a note to write Ron later that day to congratulate them. Ron was still recovering from his injuries and his letters were full of complaints about not being allowed out of bed to practice Quidditch like Ginny. Harry figured if Ron was worried about not being able to fly then he couldn't be hurt too badly. Unlike Hermione's letters Ron hadn't mentioned Sirius yet, and he was grateful for it.

The next article caught his attention as well.

_**Who Will Be The New Candidates?**_

_**By Rita Skeeter**_

_With the news that the Circle of Lords is going to be approving the nominations for Minister of Magic, many are wondering if the Circle is in You-Know-Who's pocket. With high ranking officials such as Lucius Malfoy being arrested as Death Eaters this past week, some are wondering just how far the corruption of the system has gone._

"_It's a well known fact that Sirius Black actually holds a seat on the Circle of Lords for the Black Family," states a clerk from the Ministry, "He is also in fact allowed to vote on behalf of Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, as Mr. Potter is not old enough to take his own seat and Mr. Black is the boy's Wizarding Guardian!" _

_Sirius Black of course has not lost the right to vote for the Black family and retained the right to vote for Mr. Potter because he was never convicted of the crimes he was accused of. He was sent directly to Azkaban without a trial under then Minister Crouch and forgotten. In the interview I did with Mr. Potter last year, he told the world how Sirius Black could have been cleared of all charges two years ago had Minister Fudge allowed the witnesses to come forward and testify. Even worse the real criminal Peter Pettigrew might have been stopped before he took part in resurrecting He-Who-Must-Not Be-Named!_

_There has never been a vote in the Circle that could be more disastrous for the Wizarding Community. Some say the Circle is divided almost evenly between the Light side, the Dark side and the Moderates. Families such as the Dumbledore's have often sided on the side of light while others are known for their shady votes in the past. (See pg 15 for details of the more sinister votes during the last rise of You-Know-Who)_

_Insiders are seriously concerned about the number of ex-suspected Death Eater Supporters that are in the Circle. The arrest of several previously pardoned Death Eaters from You-Know-Who's last rise to power has left many feeling like the old system needs to be taken down and replaced with a democratic systems such as those of the Muggle design._

"_Muggle-born magic folk would then have a chance at holding office and making a difference," states a high ranking member of the Ministry who wishes to remain anonymous. "Right now money is the ruler of the structure. If you have money you can buy all the support you need, but most Muggle-born witches or wizards don't come from a rich background to face off against the rich, old purebloods." My source revealed. _

_While many believe this, no Muggle-Borns have accepted any nominations. It is fully believed that any such witch or wizard would be killed immediately after attaining office and that while the perception of the Wizarding world is still to look down on those of Muggle birth. However it is still surprising that no more Half-Blooded witches and wizard's have accepted a nomination yet either as they outnumber the Pureblood's by a large margin, but currently only two votes of the Circle of Lords are held by Half-bloods or their supporters._

_Nominees so far have been Norton Bestforth, Mathew Knightsbridge and Amelia Bones. While many thought that Ms. Bones would in fact be the Interim Minister of Magic she declined the offer to peruse her chance at being the "Light sides' choice" according to several sources. With both Death Eaters and the 'Order of the Phoenix' watching, it should be a good indication which way the coming War shall go._

Harry's eyes opened wider as he looked at the article. He had been aware of the Circle of Lords; they had covered it in History of Magic. He knew all the original Pureblood families were sitting members and they worked much like a muggle senate, vetoing laws that the Wizengamot made that they didn't approve of. It was one of the reasons pureblood families still had control over the government and most of the money in the Wizarding world. He knew there were twenty-one seats in the Circle. Having two votes in the Circle was a big deal and could swing the voting of the Moderates to the right or wrong side of the War. Harry wondered now that Sirius was dead who was going to be responsible for the Black Family vote and his own.

Looking over the rest of the paper he didn't see anything else of interest so he carefully lifted the loose floor board under his bed and placed the paper in the hidden space. He leaned back on his bed against the headboard once more and pushed the thoughts of the Circle of Lords out of his mind. No use worrying about that just yet. He figured he'd talk to Remus about it when he had the chance.

While he was allowed to have his things in his room this year, his uncle had forbidden Harry from letting his freakish toys out of his trunk. He was allowed his books and quills needed for doing his homework, not that he had any yet, but that was all. He wasn't allowed to have anything else such as his precious Firebolt or his Invisibility Cloak.

He had been extremely relieved to find the Firebolt packed in his truck when he got home. The note from Dumbledore said he'd found it in the dungeons and was sure Harry would like to have it back for Quidditch Training once he left the Dursleys this summer. Harry had taken that to mean his lifetime ban had been lifted and that he wasn't to spend the whole summer at the Dursleys. He hoped all the 'Educational Decrees' had been lifted as well.

Normally at about this time in the morning his aunt would be yelling at him to come down and begin to cook the Dursleys breakfast. This summer however the agreement was Harry was to stay out of sight as much as possible. His aunt would leave leftovers in the fridge for him to get for himself after they had eaten.

In a way, this made things better for Harry. His uncle had wanted to lock him in his room but Harry had stopped that with a threat of writing Mad-Eye Moody that he was being mistreated. That had stopped Vernon Dursley in his tracks. He hadn't spoken a word directly to Harry since, always telling Petunia to tell him something even if Harry was in the same room. If Harry hadn't been so depressed over Sirius's death he might found it funny or even taken advantage of his uncle's fear of Moody. Instead Harry found he was happier being alone whenever possible.

For the past few summer's Dudley had been on a diet and as such Harry had been nearly starved to make Dudley feel better knowing he'd get more to eat then Harry at least. This summer however Dudley had been training harder to keep on the boxing team at Smelting, Dudley's school. As a result Harry was instead getting full, balanced meals. The down side however had been his cousin's insistence that if he had to workout by running (well walking at least) in the mornings that Harry should have to as well.

Harry had protested but his Uncle Vernon was never one to let Harry lay about, especially if Dudley wasn't. So every morning since that first night home, Dudley had banged on Harry's door and dragged him along. They'd walk over to the park and then they'd begin to walk around the neighbourhood in the shade of the trees and houses. It wouldn't have been so bad except Vernon or Petunia would come in the car and pick up Dudley when he got tired. It didn't matter if they we're around the corner or a mile or so away, Harry had to get home on is own.

Harry was beginning to think Dudley was leaving him further and further from home on purpose. Like leaving a cat further away hoping it would never find its way back or in Harry's case that his enemies would come for him before he returned. Of course the Dursleys didn't know about the Order of the Phoenix keeping tabs on him. Once Dudley and Vernon were gone whoever was watching would come out of hiding and keep him company on the walk back.

Some of the conversations had been enlightening. Such as the story in the Prophet naming his best friends Ron and Hermione as his companions at the Department of Mysteries but the paper had not named or mentioned the fact that Luna, Ginny or Neville were even there. Dumbledore's request to the Ministry to keep their names from the paper was honoured without question. Tonks had informed Harry that the reason Dumbledore had not wanted the information leaked was simply to keep Voldemort guessing as long as possible about what had happened down below the main floor of the Ministry and to give the Lovegood and the Longbottom families time to put up their own extra security measures. At that point Dumbledore would lift the ban if Neville, Luna or Ginny requested it.

Harry also learned that Dumbledore had placed Remus Lupin in charge of Harry's safety that summer. Remus had pretty much moved into Mrs. Figg's house. He only had left there once because it was absolutely necessary and it was Mad Eye Moody's turn to be on shift. Harry knew Remus wouldn't leave Mrs. Figg's often this summer if given a choice. He wanted to avoid Headquarters as much as Harry did. He understood the grief that Remus was going through.

Both of them were not ready to talk about Sirius yet. The mornings that Harry spent at Mrs. Figg's had been mostly small talk over tea. Harry was still working up the nerve to ask Remus about his mum, dad and Sirius. There was still so much he didn't know about them, but it seemed Remus was gaining comfort from sharing the pain with someone who understood and cared for Sirius as much as he did.

Dudley banged on Harry's door once loudly, startling Harry once again from his thoughts. He put on his sweats, grabbed his wand, opened the bedroom door and ran down the stairs. He watched as Dudley grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and put in his fanny pack. (Where Aunt Petunia had found one that had a belt that large Harry could only guess.) With the extra long strap wrapped around his cousin's waist, Harry had been shocked to find his cousin had in fact lost a little weight over the year. Not as much as one would think considering he was in fact working out but he still hadn't expanded sideways as Harry had come to expect. Then again it was hardly possible to go further in width then Dudley had been last year.

Dudley gave him an evil grin as he placed his cell phone in the fanny pack. Harry just gave him a lopsided grin and shrugged before walking away from him.

"You didn't bring your freakish stick this time did you?" Dudley asked in his most condescending tone, making him sound like a younger version of his father. The mention of magic was still forbidden in the Dursley household. Dudley however seemed a little more resentful but strangely respectful since the incident last summer. Harry couldn't help wondering just what it was that Dudley had seen when the Dementors attacked.

Harry pulled up his long sleeved shirt to show Dudley his wand strapped to his lower arm. "I'm not supposed to go anywhere without it." He gave Dudley a small, innocent smile. "Never know when a Dementor might come up and try to suck your soul out." He told him, his tone sarcastic.

Harry's taunt made Dudley white with fear. "Th-that's n-not f-f-funny." He stuttered. He shivered and rubbed his large arms with his ham sized fists trying to push away the remembered cold that enveloped him. The memory from the attack was enough to start the shivers running up his spine.

Harry pulled his sleeve back down over his wand. "Must be awful to know you owe your life to me and my freakish magic hey Dinky Duddyums." He smirked as he mocked him.

Dudley started towards Harry; his overly large fist was clenched so tight it was white from blood loss. His eyes were almost bulging out in panic and his breaths come in very quick small puffs. "You're not allowed!" He snarled.

Harry whipped his wand from his arm and held it up to Dudley's nose. Dudley looked cross eyed at the stick and gulped loudly. "Are you forgetting I got away with blowing up Aunt Marge?" Harry laughed. "Or that I got off for casting spells last summer, running off the Dementors!"

Dudley lowered his fists and shoved them into his pockets, his hyperventilating becoming noticeable. "You had all those problems last year because of it, the court hearing and stuff." He whispered breathlessly. He was never sure if Harry was or was not allowed to do magic. Every time the Dursleys had thought he was going to be expelled from Hogwarts and not be allowed to perform magic anymore, Harry had found some way around it.

Harry smiled back at Dudley, taking advantage of the fact that it wasn't him on the receiving end of the threats for once. "Yeah, but we have a new Minster of Magic as of this morning... You've met him." He was enjoying the look of terror on Dudley's face.

Dudley's face pinched up as he tried to remember. "One of your freaky friends then is it?" His fists were clenching even harder in his pockets as the last bit of the color drained from his face.

Harry nodded while laughter sparkled in his eyes for the first time in ages. "Arthur Weasley. You know the one that blew up the living room." Harry nearly started laughing hysterically at Dudley's frightened features and the way his hands flew to his mouth, covering it tightly at the memory of the Ten Ton Toffee Dudley had eaten. His actions reminded Harry of how Dudley normally tried to cover his backside when confronted with Wizards thanks to Hagrid.

Harry continued to laugh to himself as Dudley ran upstairs and started to pound on his Aunt and Uncle's bedroom door. "Mummy! Mummy!" He heard Dudley crying loudly.

Harry decided it might be a good idea to head out of the house for a while. Uncle Vernon would be heading to work soon for another sixteen hour day just so he could avoid Harry's existence. It was his Aunt Petunia that he was anxious to get away from. She wouldn't take Harry's implied threat very well and had warned him yesterday not to let Dudley even see his wand this summer. He wasn't sure what she knew in regards to the magical world anymore. Last year she had astonished him when she knew what Dementors were and even more astounding to him had been the fact she knew Professor Dumbledore well enough to recognize his voice when Harry himself had not.

He slipped out the back door and went around the side away from Vernon and Petunia's bedroom window and strolled down the street to Mrs. Figg's. He could hear Petunia pounding down the stairs looking for him. He smiled sadly to himself for a moment. Sirius would have been proud of that little display with Dudley.

Harry was slowly walking away from the house when a medium sized grey and black Tabby looked at him reproachfully and began to follow him at a short distance. Harry gave her a small lopsided grimace as the feelings of guilt and sadness enclosed around him again like a cloak making the grief seem tangible. Everything reminded him of Sirius these days and it made him miss the old Marauder more.

"Hello, Professor McGonagall." He whispered to the cat after a quick look around to make sure no one was watching. "I guess I have to get to Mrs. Figg's so everyone can check on me?" He couldn't help but let his shoulders slump a little.

The reproachful look seemed to slip for a moment. She walked farther ahead when they passed through the alleyway onto Mrs. Figg's street and then led the way past the clean and perfectly manicured lawns and gardens that lined the streets of Mongolia Crescent. He followed her to the door of the house and knocked before he opened it and stepped inside.

When he closed the door, Remus came out of the kitchen in time to see Professor McGonagall transfer back into her human form.

"Hey Harry." He spoke faintly. "You're earlier then I expected. Had to get away again?" He asked, concerned.

Professor McGonagall snorted. "Mr. Potter decided to threaten that muggle cousin of his. He is hiding out from his Aunt." She looked at him sternly. Harry hung his head a little, "I could hear him screaming all the way outside and to the front of the house."

Harry abruptly snapped his head up and his emerald eyes blazed with anger. His face took on an annoyed scowl. "So what? It's not like Dudley didn't deserve it!" He snarled.

Professor McGonagall was appalled. "Remember who you are speaking to Mr. Potter. I do not take kindly to that type of attitude from anyone!" She scolded him sternly.

Remus couldn't stop a brief snort from escaping. "Sorry." He mumbled, trying to keep a straight face when she had turned and shot him a glare.

Her expression didn't change. "Mr. Lupin, do you have something to say?" She asked him in her best displeased-professor voice. Despite the fact that Remus himself was an ex-Professor, he had still been her student. Minerva McGonagall would always remind all her ex-students to respect their elders and most especially her.

Remus's eyes sparkled with his suppressed mirth. "Oh I don't know, Minerva. I seem to recall several times when it was too much trouble to worry about attitudes like that." He chuckled. "I seem to recall that exact expression Harry has, on James's face once in your classroom in the middle of lecture."

She raised an eyebrow and the corners of her mouth twitched as she tried not to show any amusement trying to keep her stern expression in place. "That time it was not directed at me unlike right now with _this_ Mr. Potter." She said turning back to Harry. She noticed that his expression was no longer angry but more curious. She was staggered at how quickly and volatile his emotions were this past week.

Remus had noticed the change in Harry's expression too. He smiled at him, he'd known the best way to get Harry to relax was to throw out a memory of James or Lily, best of all it distracted Minerva at the same time. It still unnerved Remus just how quickly Harry's mood would change since he'd been back to the Dursleys. In the past week that he'd been watching him he'd seen it happen time and again in the blink of an eye. "Well, Harry and I do have some things we need to discuss." He said, clearing his throat, adding a touch of authority to it. McGonagall's eyes narrowed slightly at Remus, it was comparable to the looks Molly gave anyone who disobeyed her wishes.

Harry looked confused studying both their faces. "I wasn't aware of anything."

McGonagall nodded to Remus, remembering his authority over Harry's protection. "Just remember, the choice is Harry's. Dumbledore isn't going to keep things from him anymore, if it _involves him_." She told him sharply, emphasizing that last part as much for Harry's sake as for Remus. Looking at Harry even more sternly then before she continued, "That does not mean you can join the Order before you're of age." She waited for Harry's nod of acceptance making sure he understood what she had meant by her statement. It was a long moment before he relented and looked straight in her eyes as he did so.

"I understand Professor." He told her, meekly. "I think I did enough damage already."

Remus placed a hand on his shoulder. "You can't blame yourself Harry. You only did what you thought was right with the information you had." He said kindly. He looked more concerned then McGonagall could ever remember. She wisely let Remus handle the situation.

"I should have remembered the mirrors." Harry whispered as his voice choked up with tears he tried to hold back. "I should have tried something else rather then Umbridge's fire. I should have gone to Snape. I just didn't think he'd help me or…" His voice trailed off. He took a shaky, deep breath trying to hold in even more pain.

Professor McGonagall looked ready to say something but Remus gave her a stern look of his own and she again wisely decided to wait. She knew she didn't understand Harry's pain as well as Remus did and she respected their right to grieve in their own way.

Remus could feel the guilt flowing off Harry like waves of heat. "I know Professor Snape has given you the impression he wouldn't help you Harry. His history with Padfoot and the way he's treated you… you had no reason to believe in him." He paused and looked off out the window for a moment before he could continue with a steady voice.

"He did send on your message." He reminded Harry. "The important thing to remember and learn from this is next time to trust in the Order members." He told him gently. "They will all stand together regardless of personal feelings. Snape is learning the hard way, as are you and I. Personal issues can create factures the Order can't afford. Voldemort's defeat is more important then petty school day grudges."

Harry snorted his contempt showing but with another hard look from McGonagall he nodded and looked away a little embarrassed.

"I know it will take time Mr. Potter, but I trust you will make an effort to get along with Professor Snape this year?" She questioned in a softer voice then she normally did when lecturing him.

Harry smirked, his dislike mirrored in his expression. "Well it should be easier then in past years as I don't expect to have him as a teacher."

She raised a brow at his statement. "And what gave you that impression? I imagine Ms. Granger prepared you better then anyone else in Hogwarts could have for your O.W.L.S, did she not?" She kept her face strictly neutral.

Harry's eyes widened. "You're not saying I actually passed my O.W.L.S with a high enough mark to enter Professor Snape's N.E.W.T Potions class?" He was in shock. He was sure he had not passed a few classes, Potions he knew he'd passed but he did not think he'd done well enough to get into Snape's class. Snape never allowed anyone with less then on Outstanding into his NEWT classes.

She gave him a smile. "Did I not tell you I would do everything in my power to see you become an Auror? Professor Dumbledore has convinced Professor Snape that his standards have been too high. It was agreed that an Exceeds Expectations overall with at least one Outstanding in either theory or practical would be acceptable for continued study, with some corrective homework over the summer. Of course Professor Snape doesn't seem to think you'll achieve that high a score."

Harry took a deep breath. "So if I did, I'm going to have to listen to him prattle on about how I needed Dumbledore's help to get into his class, the Golden boy who can do no wrong?" He scrunched up his face in a look of utter distaste. "I think I'd rather transfer to Drumstrang."

Remus laughed out loud while McGonagall's face returned to her normal appearance of sternness. "I'll be sure to tell Professor Dumbledore his help was not appreciated."

"It's not that Professor." Harry said quickly, not wanting to offend the stern Head of his house. "It's just that I don't know that I can handle the constant hatred that he throws at me without retaliating. It wouldn't be so bad if it was only me but he goes after all my friends the way Voldemort does, it just to get to me. I don't want to deal with that while I have the whole Prophecy thing hanging over my head."

Both of the older adults looked concerned. "Harry this is exactly why Professor Dumbledore didn't want to tell you. You know what I think of Divination." She reminded him. "If you truly want to be an Auror then you can't let Professor Snape stand in your way. While I can understand the point I certainly can't approve of you comparing a member of the Order with The Dark Lord! There are sure to be more difficult situations in your future if you truly wish to follow the path of an Auror. Think about it seriously before you refuse to take the class." Harry looked down as she lectured him on his career path. "May I remind you on one thing I told you last year Mr. Potter? You will need to demonstrate the ability to react well to pressure and such with perseverance and dedication. You are going to need to learn to control your temper if you truly wish to be an Auror."

Again Harry nodded but he looked back up into her eyes. "Still can't help but wish I didn't have to take lessons with him."

"Of course this year you will not need to worry about taking your Occlumency classes with him as he still refuses to teach you." She paused, Harry could see disappointment but he was unsure of who it was she was disappointed in, him or Snape. "Professor Dumbledore has agreed to take over as long as you are willing to learn from him."

Harry's eyes opened wide. "He's willing to teach me after what I did to his office?"

There was no mistaking Professor McGonagall's disappointment this time. It was directed solely at him. "Professor Dumbledore is a very forgiving man. More so then I would be if you had tried that shameful and disgusting behaviour in my office." She almost growled at him. The look she gave him now was the most stern he'd ever seen her give anyone. Like most of the staff she was very loyal to Dumbledore and she'd been horrified to see the condition of Dumbledore's office when Harry had left. In fact she and Dumbledore had only just in the past two days finished repairing all the items he'd broken in his fit of anger.

Harry's eyes opened wider at the thought. While he had been in a rage at the time, he doubted he would have had the nerve to break anything that belonged to the stern Head of Gryffindor. "Yes Professor, he is." Harry tried to not think about Dumbledore's forgiveness of Snape's attitudes and prejudges that had made going to Hogwarts sometimes extremely trying.

"I'd like to see the displays of temper from last year brought to an end, Mr. Potter. If you truly wish to be an Auror," She couldn't help but remind him again, "I plan to help you every step of the way. But you really must show more restraint. Have I made myself clear?" She asked him more kindly then Harry would have ever expected.

Once again Harry nodded. Looking her in the eye he could see concern reflected back at him. While she didn't always show it he knew she cared deeply for all the Gryffindors. She had personally argued with Dumbledore to keep him from living with the Dursleys. At least that's what Hagrid had claimed.

"Yes, Professor. You have my word that I'll try harder to control my outbursts." He told her sincerely.

She nodded one last time. "I'll be heading back to Headquarters if I'm not needed any further, Remus?"

He gave her a small smile and nodded. "Not a problem, Minerva. I can handle the rest of the morning if you have other things to do."

They both watched as she left through the fireplace. Remus took a deep breath and then let it out with relief.

"I thought she'd never leave!" said Mrs. Figg dryly. She walked through the doorway leading into the kitchen.

Harry looked back and forth between the two. He had gotten to know the real Mrs. Figg this past summer. He liked spending time at her home now that she'd stopped acting like a batty old woman in front of him. He'd been surprised to find out a lot of her cats were in fact like Crookshanks, and had been helping to keep an eye on him over the years.

"So what was she talking about anyway? What choice do I have to make?" He asked sounding a little more confident now that Professor McGonagall had left.

Remus smiled genuinely, as he was pleased to see Harry's emotions weren't clouding his ability to grasp the situation. It made his job easier. It was more then he'd hoped for in such a short amount of time. "I knew you wouldn't forget she'd said that." He patted Harry on the shoulder.

Arabella snorted with amusement. "It's the first time they have ever given him a choice. You honestly thought he'd miss it?"

"So what is the choice I get?" Harry asked impatiently.

"Dumbledore is giving you the choice of staying at the Dursleys," Remus paused at Harry's hopeful grin, "Or staying at a secure location that has yet to be determined in a short while, as soon as the old magic is fully renewed."

Arabella laughed and patted Harry on the back. "Real hard choice isn't it, my boy."

Harry chuckled. "Hmm... let me think…" he said playfully. "I choose anywhere in the world without the Dursleys!" He said emphatically. "I'd even go to Grimmauld Place." He added quietly.

Arabella smiled fondly at him, not having heard the second statement. "I'll be sad to see you go," she told him as she ruffled his hair. "But I'll be glad to see you as far away from those worthless Muggles as possible!"

She looked them both over, not liking the lanky look they both had. "Well, should I cook you both up some breakfast while you have your chat with Harry?" Her smile, warm and caring, helped him feel a little better. His stomach growled telling them all that his tummy at least loved her suggestion.

Remus chuckled. "I think Harry and I could both go for one of your wonderful omelettes first. That is, if you don't mind, Arabella?"

"Well of course not!" She beamed. "You boys just sit down and I'll have them ready in a jiffy."

After breakfast Remus led Harry upstairs into the bedroom he was using as his office for the summer. The room was surprisingly similar to Harry's own bedroom. The walls were painted a simple white; the single bed was against the far corner with navy blue duvet, and a matching throw rug, the desk was a simple student's desk covered in paperwork and time tables, it had two wooden chairs with navy cushions. Next to the window stood a dark stained, wooden bookcase, stuffed with books on defence, wards and duelling and on the other side o the window was an owl perch with a brown owl sitting very quietly watching them.

Harry took one of the two seats by the desk. He'd grown more impatient as breakfast had continued. Now that he was about to get some answers he could barely keep his foot from bouncing against the floor.

Remus watched him for a moment. "You can't sit still any longer then Padfoot could." He whispered mostly to himself. He still could not bear to say Sirius's real name out loud.

Harry looked at him in surprise. "What?" Remus barely spoke about the times before Sirius had gone to Azkaban. Even more surprising was the fact he'd called him Padfoot. Harry couldn't remember him calling Sirius by that name since third year.

Remus looked a bit grim but he still placed a smile on his face. He hadn't realized he'd spoken loud enough for Harry to hear. "Lately you've reminded me more of Padfoot then Prongs." He explained when he caught Harry's curious look. "I might even have to start calling you Padfoot Jr. instead." He teased, but with a sorrowful smirk.

Harry was unsure how to take the comment. On the one hand he loved his godfather very much but he wasn't blind to his faults. The same went for his father. He had seen them both at one of their lowest points when they had attended Hogwarts thanks to Snape's memories. He also knew Sirius had been the rash one of their group and Harry's own rash actions were something he still had yet to forgive himself for.

Harry's uncertainty showed and Remus gave him a real, but small smile. "That's a good thing, Harry. Padfoot would have loved that he rubbed off on you so much. Especially since the traits you picked up were from his fun loving and fiercely loyal side." Harry seemed to take the meaning of his words to heart and even returned his smile.

Remus took a deep breath, "It's a good thing you are so much like him. You are likely to enjoy the consequences of what Padfoot wanted to do." He began to explain.

Harry's curiosity had reached its peak. "Can we skip the build up and get to the point?" He asked, impatiently. "Dumbledore is always doing that and it drives me nuts." He said with just a hint of disgust.

Remus laughed wondering if Harry knew just how much he looked like Sirius at that particular moment. He had James's face and Lily's eyes, but that look was Sirius all over. He was amazed at just how much Harry seemed to be a sum of all the best parts of each of Remus's dead friends. He had James's sense of humour and honour, Lily's temperament, but most of all Sirius's impulsiveness, loyalty and courage. They had all been Gryffindors, but of them all Sirius had been the one with the most courage. He'd stood up to his family all his life so he could believe in what he thought was right, moved out on his own at sixteen rather then stay with his family any longer. He then followed his own personal dream and became the first Black in well over a hundred years to become an Auror.

"Ok, ok." He held up his hands in surrender. "Just promise me you'll let me explain in my own way. It's complicated but I promise not to hold anything back." He told him.

Harry sighed with frustration but nodded his agreement. Anyone else would not have been able to get Harry to listen as easily, but he trusted Remus in the same way he had trusted Sirius. Remus had never lied to him, unlike almost everyone else. He was the only adult who Harry was certain would tell him as much as he thought Harry _should_ know rather then _needed_ to know as Mrs. Weasley had last year.

Remus stood by the window for a moment and then began to explain Sirius's plans. "As you know Padfoot never approved of Molly's insistence that you kids be left in the dark." Harry snorted but when Remus shot him a look he remained quiet trying hard not to feel like a child being lectured. That was no secret to anybody who'd seen Sirius and Molly together that they didn't see eye-to-eye about what the children should know. She'd even called him a bad Godfather for wanting to tell Harry the truth during one of their louder rows.

"With Dumbledore in charge of your guardianship when you are away from the Dursley's, because of Padfoot's legal situation, he was limited in what he could do for you." He continued to explain. "He couldn't override Dumbledore because he couldn't legally sign any Ministry papers as long as he was on the run. Any legal papers he signed would give away his location. You were a ward of the courts and they left you to Dumbledore."

Harry was sitting on the edge of his seat now. As much as it hurt to hear about Sirius's miserable year stuck in the Black Family Manor last year, he was very interested to know how far Dumbledore's influence over him ran.

Remus bit his lip not wanting to further the rift between the two, but he had promised Sirius to see it through. He took a deep breath trying to steel his nerves for the hardest part of the conversation. He just couldn't be sure if it was going to hurt Harry more or not. "Padfoot couldn't do anything as long as you were only his godson and not his own son."

Harry's eyes widened. His breathing became harsh and a little laboured. "You mean he was going to…" He couldn't finish the sentence.

Remus nodded, knowing what he was asking. "He wanted to adopt you. You're over ten years of age and he was not convicted of any crime, he only needed to fill out the forms and have you sign them too, with at least one witness. They are magically binding and once you signed it would be legal. They have already been dated when Padfoot signed them and I've signed them too as the witness. If anyone asks I'll swear you signed them at the same time." Remus explained carefully. "These papers meant a great deal to him. Several times he was tempted to send them to you anyway even though he would have been very likely found by the Ministry."

Harry's hand began to shake. He grabbed his thighs hoping to steady his emotions but the tears formed and fell from his eyes and down his face. "He loved me that much?" He choked out through the tears.

Remus heightened senses could feel the emotions start to roll out from Harry's body as his magic started to grow a little wild once again. "Yes, he did Harry." He answered quietly. His own emotions were starting to make him feel a little overwhelmed. The wolf inside him was grieving as well for his final lost pack member.

He waited purposefully for Harry to regain control. It took a few minutes but Harry controlled the magic, letting the tears fall unashamed.

"It's important that we get the papers signed before," He paused and winced, "before Sirius's will is read next week. I know that sounds a little insensitive." He flinched, hating to be pushy with the subject.

Harry waved his hand dismissively. "Where are the papers?" He asked quickly, his voice barely above a whisper but Remus still heard him perfectly.

Remus pulled them out of his robes but he didn't hand them over. Instead he placed them on the desk, still folded. "You need to understand Harry, this isn't something to be done spur of the moment. Once you do this you are going to legally become Harry James Potter-_Black_. You are going to become Sirius's son and heir."

Harry pulled back his hand as if burned. A look of pain washed over his face. "I don't want Sirius's money."

Remus's look of understanding made Harry feel a little better. From anyone else it would seem like pity, he couldn't take anymore pity from the others, even his friends. They meant well but it was too much too soon.

"I know Harry, Merlin knows I wouldn't want it either." Remus shuddered involuntarily at the thought of the Black legacy. Harry accepted his statement with a nod. "There is also the matter of the Circle of Lords. Have you read today's paper?" He asked quietly. Harry only nodded, still too choked up to speak.

"Dumbledore is trying to find out what will happen if Sirius's will is contested." He explained. "As of right now Sirius's will is in violation of Wizarding law and can be overturned by the courts if the rightful male heir to the Black fortunes, lands and titles contests it." At Harry's confused look he explained further. "Wizarding law states that the majority of the estates, all titles and all rights from an Estate must go to the child of the deceased unless there are none left alive, then it would go to the next 'rightful' male heir in a family line. As with all Pureblood families there is a list of people who could claim the estate. It's also the reason that despite wishing she could, Mrs. Black was never able to give her Estate to the Malfoys and the Lestranges."

Harry just nodded and looked at the papers once more. He picked them up and unfolded it looking at Sirius's signature. He noticed they were dated less then a week after Harry had left after Christmas. He smiled through the unshed tears in his eyes again.

Remus cleared his throat. He'd known the conversation would be difficult but it was beginning to make his chest tighten as he watched as Harry struggle with the choices he was giving him. "Dumbledore doesn't know all of what is in Sirius's Will."

Harry's head snapped up. "You do… don't you?" He asked watching with wide eyes. He finally understood why this was so hard for Remus. He was hiding the papers from Dumbledore because he wasn't likely to be happy about what was in the second will. It went against Remus's normal instincts to do something to disappoint or make someone angry with him. Especially someone who trusted him as Dumbledore always had.

Remus nodded again unaware of Harry's own thoughts. He then sat down across from him and placed his hands on his own knees as he leaded forward. "I know about most of it, the important bits. There is a second will that will override the one Dumbledore knows about if you sign these papers, as well as a few other things that will be unsettling for him. The Order of the Phoenix rests in your hands and Dumbledore doesn't even know it. Although, I think he suspects that Padfoot was up to something."

Harry looked shocked. "How can he not know?" Harry's image of Dumbledore had taken a beating this past June but he still couldn't get the image of him being an all powerful Wizard out of his head either. The duel in the Ministry of Magic had shown Harry just how powerful both Voldemort and Dumbledore could be.

Remus sat back and ran his hands through his greying brown hair. "You know Padfoot, always trying to do something unexpected! Some prank, turning the world on its ear if he could. More then anything he loved to annoy or embarrass his family for their choices to follow the Dark Arts and Voldemort's cause." He shook his head trying to clear the images of Sirius's laughing face. The same grin he always had when they'd managed to pull off a particularly difficult prank floated in front of his eyes.

"He gave Headquarters to you in his will." He paused as Harry took in the information. The sour look on Harry's face told him he didn't like the idea anymore then Sirius had when he found out it had been left to him.

To his credit Harry looked him straight in the eye and nodded once. "So either I accept and sign the papers to make the will legal or I don't and the will becomes illegal and a Death Eater will get Headquarters and the Circle of Lords vote, right?"

Remus scowled at the thought but nodded. "There is also the Black fortune to help Voldemort in his rise to power and the scary possibility of them contesting your guardianship." Harry looked up with startled eyes and a sharp intake of breath. Remus sighed and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Dumbledore has found a way to make sure that should they contest the will you would be able to choose your own guardian."

Harry looked relieved. "Would I be able to choose anyone?" He questioned.

Remus shook his head sadly. "No. I, for example, would not be allowed to be your guardian. As a werewolf I am not allowed to have children under seventeen in my care or home."

Harry's eyes blazed. "But you're the last of my parent's friends, and the last adult that I trust."

Remus nodded and swallowed the lump in his throat. "And I would love to be your guardian Harry, but it wouldn't be a good idea. The courts would place you with a known Death Eater's family before they placed you with me." He gave Harry's shoulder a small squeeze. "There is also the fact that Voldemort would know that I can't protect you around the full moon."

Harry's eyes still smouldered with anger. "I hate that…"

Remus crossed his arms and looked out the window. "I know Harry. Padfoot has named someone I trust to be your 'official' guardian. He left instructions for you to be left mostly in my care or the care of someone you_ want_ to be in care of. But that person must be of age and approved by the 'official guardian' as a replacement. So there is no way the Weasley twins could have guardianship." He winked playfully at Harry, hoping to lighten the mood a touch.

Harry's anger was dosed with a faint smile at Remus's joke. "He knew he couldn't leave me in your care so he arranged someone to do it for you on paper?"

"Yes." He replied.

"Who," He asked excitedly, "Certainly not Dumbledore."

Remus smirked and shook his head. "I can't tell you that yet. I don't want to ruin the surprise.

Harry just smirked. "That good, huh?"

Remus chuckled at the look and continued, his face turning a little grim. "If it's any consolidation," He continued trying to change the subject, "He was proud of you and wanted to adopt you more then he ever wanted anything in his life." He paused as the words began to sink in. "He loved you as if you were his own son." He choked on his own tears as a fresh wave of grief passed through him. "It didn't matter to him that he was only your Godfather. To him you were his son." He wasn't surprised at just how much his voice shook. He was glad to see Harry was taking the words the way they were meant to be.

Harry took several deep calming breaths trying hard to not burst out into uncontrollable tears. Those words had made his chest ache and he felt like his heart was going to explode with overwhelming pain and pure happiness. It was a hard combination to overcome. It was harder to do so when Remus stood and pulled him into a comforting hug. The two stood there for a long time both let the silent tears run down their faces as they let the grief overcome them.

After a long moment, Harry pulled back and reached for the quill and signed his name Harry James Potter-Black. The parchment glowed and the signatures burned a bright, shinning red before it enclosed itself in the envelope already addressed to the Ministry of Magic Records Department.

They watched as Remus's owl soared off towards London. Harry felt something snap inside him and he gave Remus his first real smile that even reached his bright green eyes since the night Sirius had died. Remus smiled back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter and the Winds of Change **

**(Year Six Fan-Fic)**

_Disclaimer: This is a non profit fan-fiction piece. No money is being made from it._

_Harry Potter, names, characters and related indicia are © and tm Warner Brothers 2000 +._

_Any quotes from the Canon books are © Joanne K. Rowling 1997 +._

_Special note that some of my non-canon facts come from "Acceptance of Fate" with permission from Jami._

_Some other ideas such as the Potter and Black Family Vaults come from other Fan-fics like _

"_Power of Time" and the rest are Canon Facts by JKR herself._

_Well the Circle of Lords idea is my brother's and mine! Feel free to use it ;)_

**Chapter 2 – Werewolves, Dementors and a Final Farewell**

As luck would have it Aunt Petunia hadn't forgotten about Harry's behavior that morning. In fact she had been waiting for him in the living room when he returned only a few hours later. Her list of chores for the day was short but dreadful.

It had taken him nearly four hours to clean out the garage. The clutter had mostly been Dudley's old broken toys, that'd ended up thrown in the middle of the floor during his Aunt Petunia's spring cleaning and forgotten. He'd placed them in garbage bags for the trash and sorted out what was left, like Dudley's old bike and put them into their proper places. He at least felt better knowing Dudley wasn't around while he did it. His aunt and cousin had left right after she had set his task for a doctor's visit, they had returned only a few minutes before he'd finished.

Exhausted and hungry Harry walked quietly back into the kitchen and made himself a quick cheese and roast beef sandwich with a glass of milk before slipping upstairs. Looking towards the stairs Harry backed into his room and closed the door quietly. He was startled when he turned to find Dudley sitting on his bed watching him carefully as if Harry was a dangerous animal he needed to be wary of.

Harry narrowed his eyes at his cousin as he walked over to his desk and placed his lunch down on it before turning to face Dudley once more. He stood there quietly wondering why on earth Dudley would enter his room. Glaring at him Harry quickly checked that his trunk was still closed and Hedwig seemed to still be sleeping with her head under her wing, meaning Dudley hadn't tried to bother her. Seeing that everything still looked undisturbed Harry decided he'd had enough of Dudley's silent staring contest.

"What do you want Dudley?" He growled. He didn't care that he was suppose to be trying to get along with his cousin. After the way he'd been treated over the years he had no intention of putting any real effort into it. After all this time he knew it was a complete waste of his time and patience.

At the sound of Harry's voice Dudley dropped his gaze down to his huge hands. Harry took notice that Dudley was nervous. That didn't surprise him as much Dudley shooting the door a nervous look and not at Harry himself.

He wouldn't look at Harry instead he seemed to be studying his hands intently. It was a long moment before Dudley finally said anything. When he did Harry had to strain to hear him. "Can I ask you something about those Dementiums things?" He stammered.

Harry felt his annoyance drain out of him. He slowly took the seat at his desk and turned it so he was facing Dudley. Dementors were a subject that Harry always took seriously. He was just surprised that Dudley would want to talk to him about it, but then again there really wasn't anyone else he could talk to.

"Okay. I'll try to answer as much as I can." He paused as Dudley looked up quickly to Harry's face. "They are called _Dementors_." Harry told him quietly looking away from Dudley's haunted eyes. He couldn't help but shiver in memory of the foul, evil beasts.

Dudley seemed to nod a tiny bit but his eyes didn't leave him. "The memories bother you too." It seemed more like a question then a statement.

Harry nodded softly. "They are the worst creature my world has to offer, I think." He watched as Dudley shivered and winced at the words. "It's hard to think of anything worse." _Except Voldemort_, he thought to himself. He doubted Dudley cared enough to know that.

Dudley shot a nervous glance at Harry's arm, where the outline of his wand could be seen. "What are they? Are they nightmares or something?" He whispered.

Harry thought for a moment. As close as what Dudley had said described what the Dementors did, Harry figured Dudley deserved to know the full truth about the creatures.

Harry waved his one hand from side to side, gesturing that Dudley had it somewhat right. "Somewhat, but they are more then that… No one is really sure what they are or where they came from." He explained quietly, still not believing he was talking to Dudley about his own world. "They are pure evil. They suck out happiness and replace it with the worst possible memory you have…" His voice trained off, Dudley's face had seemed to glaze over while he had been talking. "That's how they feed."

Dudley's face had paled somewhat before he turned his attention back to Harry. "Why didn't I see it? You did, didn't you?" He asked somewhat uncertain, it was obvious to Harry that he couldn't remember the events clearly. It didn't surprise him much. The Dementors had gone straight for Dudley. One had even tried to perform the 'Kiss'.

Harry nodded. "Only people with Magic in their blood can see them, witches, wizards and squibs." He explained. "Being magical in nature they have the ability to stay invisible to everyone else."

Dudley's face scrunched up. "And since I'm a Muglet, I couldn't see it?" He seemed to be trying to understand the terms as well as the events.

Harry coughed to hide a smile from his face. The image of Dudley with a pig's tail floated in front of his eyes. "Muggle." He said. "The term is Mug-_gle_ not Mug-_let_."

Dudley looked back at Harry and scowled menacingly. "Are you laughing at me?" He growled.

Harry shook his head and his face lost all signs of amusement. "Believe me Dudley, if you want to know about Dementors, I will tell you as much as I can." Dudley seemed to deflate a little, which was amazing considering his size.

Dudley again looked unsure of himself, again he shot a long frightened look at the closed bedroom door. "You must be wondering why I'm asking you all this." He whispered, his voice quivering.

Harry decided to be considerate of his cousin's feelings and made an effort to appear somewhat sympathetic to his fear. He could remember how much he hated the way Malfoy had teased him for fainting the first time he'd seen one. Dementors were still the thing Harry feared most.

He shook his head. "No, I know why." He gave Dudley a supportive look. Harry couldn't imagine how scared Dudley would have to be to actually ask him about the magical world.

Dudley looked confused. "You do?" He asked.

Harry nodded and looked Dudley directly in the eye. "You want to know what they are so you can fight them, same as I did the first time I encountered them." His piercing stare seem to be holding Dudley still.

For the first time Dudley could see something behind Harry's eyes that held power. It gave him hope. Dudley nodded. "So there is a way to fight them off. Can I get rid of them if they come around again?" He asked hopefully. His voice quivered slightly but Harry wasn't sure if it was fear or excitement.

Harry looked down at his hands and shook his head slowly. "Not for you, Dudley. Only a witch or wizard can fight them and even then we can only run them off, not defeat them." He explained. His voice colored with regret. He knew Dudley had only been in danger last year because of him. For the first time he felt a little guilty about not thinking about how Dudley was cooping with the aftermath of the attack.

Dudley shook his head. "No, there must be something… anything!" He cried desperately.

Harry looked up quickly. "I'm sorry Dudley; the only thing a Muggle can do is run away from the feelings of despair. It takes very powerful magic to repel them." He looked apologetic but Dudley didn't seem to notice. "Most wizards can't cast the spell I did last year and they are just as helpless as you are when they come."

Dudley gazed towards the closed drapes blowing in the breeze, staring at them with a troubled expression for a long time. Harry couldn't help but study Dudley's face as a range of emotions flickered across it. Pain, fear, helplessness, they blended together. Harry knew them all. In the past week he'd seen them in the mirror too often. He wasn't sure what to say at this point. Nothing he could say would make Dudley feel any better.

Dudley had never shown interest in speaking to him before about the magical world, none of the Dursleys had. That had always been something Harry was glad for. Last summer had changed things drastically in the household. After the attack, his Aunt had accidentally let slip that she knew quite a bit about the Magical side of Harry's world. She even had a wizard's contract with Dumbledore to take care of Harry and allow him to live with her. Even worse his Uncle seemed to have been unaware of it. When he had tried to throw Harry out last year the wizard contract enforced itself in the form of a Howler sent from Dumbledore to Petunia. Harry had been allowed to stay.

It seemed Vernon hadn't forgiven Petunia for that scene even a year later. Although this year his Aunt seemed to be giving him room to do as he pleased instead of loading him down with chores. Only today had he been punished and that was for scaring Dudley which Harry figured he'd deserved to an extent but Dudley had deserved the scare far more.

The Dementor attack last year had been meant for him but Dudley had been the one they'd attacked first. Being that close to a Dementor would be traumatic for anyone.

"Have you talked to someone about this?" Harry finally asked him.

Dudley gave him a dirty look; his face began to grow red with anger and embarrassment. "Would I be talking to you if I could?" He growled. "It's not like I can talk to my counselor. He's not likely to believe me, is he?"

Harry sighed and stood up. He hadn't known Dudley was seeing someone professionally. "Look there is nothing you can do to fight them and there is nothing I can do about them. Just forget it is all I can suggest."

Dudley stood and glared back at Harry. "Just forget it?" He snarled. "Your freakish monster nearly killed me! It's your fault it came here at all!"

Harry swallowed his guilt and tried very hard to stay calm. "I don't see what your big problem here is. It's not like you hear people you loved being killed when they come near you!" Harry snarled back at him, getting as close as he could to being nose to nose with his huge cousin. His anger was rising faster then he could control. "I hear my parents being murdered by that madman whenever they get near me!" He growled and stepped forward. "What do you have to fear? You have been spoiled rotten your whole life, given everything you could ever want! What do you see yourself getting one less gift at your birthday? Well did you?"

Dudley's face paled as he backed away from Harry and fell back on the bed. It gave a huge groan of protest and Harry thought he heard a few of the springs give out completely. Dudley grabbed the edge of the bed frame to stop himself from rolling even further backwards off the other side of the mattress.

"No, I don't." He yelled back at him. Surprising himself at his boldness but too frightened to really think about what he was doing. "Do you really want to know what I hear and see when they got close?" He whispered fiercely. Harry only stared at him while they both took deep breaths to settle their nerves and pushing their tempers back in check.

Dudley stared at the curtains hanging over the window. "I hear the screams of the rabbits that Aunt Marge used to throw in with her dogs to teach them to kill." He told him with large unseeing eyes.

Harry looked shocked. He hadn't known how the dogs were trained to hunt. He had thought it was just tracking the dogs were taught. It had never occurred to him that the dogs had been trained to kill. He shivered when he thought back to the times those dogs had been let loose on him.

Dudley looked up with a triumphant look. "You didn't know that, did you? You were never there when we'd go visit her." He paused when Harry shook his head. "You were always left with Mrs. Figg on those trips."

Dudley took a deep breath. "Rabbits sound an awful lot like people when they scream." Dudley's voice sounded far away as she spoke. "Blood curling screams of horror…She just threw them in and then went back in the house as normal as can be and went to bed. She didn't even wait to see what they did…I snuck out one night to find out what the noise was…The dogs were ripping them apart with their jaws and two would grab one and then they'd pull and rip it and shred it. The fur and the blood flying everywhere… There was this one rabbit I remember… It just exploded! The gore got all over me through the fence. Blood and other stuff on my pajamas... In my hair, on my hands…" Dudley paused and looked at his hand as if expecting to see the blood on them even now.

Harry looked on in surprise, not able to move as Dudley continued. "Then this large silver wolf jumped in the pen… I think the cries of the rabbits attracted him." He paused and shivered violently.

If it was possible Dudley now looked even more scared then he had before. "I'm never seen a wolf so evil and dangerous or so large. Its eyes, they were bright moonlight, like they were lit from behind…It had the nastiest sharpest teeth I had ever seen… Too many teeth for its mouth… It lunged at the fence and it almost broke through it and that's when I ran inside. I slammed the lock into place and locked the doggie door shut too. The wolf still bashed against the door a few times. It left soon after. I guess it figured it couldn't get inside."

Harry looked on in shock. "Did the wolf ignore the dogs but keep coming after you?" He asked astounded at how calm he managed to keep his voice.

Dudley nodded. "Yeah, and its nose was shorter and stubby compared to the wolves at the zoo." He shivered. "I'll never forget what it looked like. Its eyes were too… human. Too intelligent, like it knew things."

Harry's eyes widened. He walked over to his trunk and picked up his third year '_Defense Against the Dark Arts'_ textbook. He opened the book to the page 394, the one on Werewolves. In it was a photograph of a live werewolf behind a magical barrier pacing back and forth under the moonlight. He passed the book to Dudley. "Is that what it looked like?" He asked hesitantly. "Was there a full moon that night?"

Dudley's eyes popped out and he dropped the book as though it had burned him. He jumped up and scurried away from the book, it landed face down, crumpling the pages. Harry picked it up and closed the book quietly.

"My God! It was a werewolf!" He cried.

Harry nodded in agreement. "There are over two hundred and fifty werewolves registered with the British Ministry, of course there are more that aren't registered." Harry told him. "They're a worldwide dark creature."

Dudley snorted with surprise. "I suppose your lot isn't doing much to keep those evil beasts under control then." Dudley complained with utter contempt.

Harry snorted. "Not all werewolves are wizards; quite a lot of them were Muggles." He pointed out. "And not all Werewolves are evil either." He retorted, instantly thinking of Remus.

Dudley just looked at Harry with disbelief. "Are the werewolves after you too?" He looked desperate to Harry frightened of the nightmare wolf just as much as he seemed to be afraid of the Dementors.

Harry shook his head quickly. "No, in fact one of my guards is a werewolf." He gave Dudley a smirk. "I guess you could say he is my bodyguard and a very loyal friend of both mine and my parents."

Dudley's eyes bulged. "So your godfather was a murderer and your bodyguard is an evil werewolf?" He trembled like a leaf in a windstorm. The bed was shaking with the force of his trembles.

Harry again shook his head, angered by the accusations against both Remus and Sirius. "My Godfather," Harry let his sadness wash over him for a moment before he continued. "My Godfather was innocent of the crimes they accused him of. They didn't even give him a trial." Dudley didn't look relieved to hear it. He still was watching Harry, not believing what he was hearing. "My bodyguard was an old friend of my dad's, he wouldn't bite anyone. He'd defend me, yes, but he'd never bite." Harry paused. "In fact he locks himself away during the full moon and someone else guards me then."

Dudley's eyes couldn't get any wider. "Why would you need to be protected by something so dangerous? Are those things going to come back?" He asked again so afraid Harry was beginning to worry about the state of his bed when Dudley left it. The springs were snapping and if Dudley didn't stop jerking on the bed frame every time Harry surprised him, he was worried he'd be sleeping on the floor.

"No they won't." Harry lied. He knew that was always that possibility since the Dementors had joined forces with Voldemort. "He's here to make sure that no evil wizards come here. Only my friends can get within five miles of here."

Dudley still looked more frightened then when he had started the conversation with Harry. He quietly left through the bedroom door making sure he never turned his back on Harry. "Dad's right about you. You and your kind really are freaks." He ran from the room and slammed the door behind him.

Harry looked at the door for a long moment before a small bubble of laughter burst from his throat. He couldn't help but laugh a little hysterically. The wild laughter continued for a few minutes before Harry sat back and absently ate his sandwich.

As much as he wanted to disagree with Dudley's last statement he couldn't help but think. "If I were a muggle, I'd think we were all crazy too." He stopped and thought of Dumbledore and Mr. Weasley. "Nah, now I know some of us are not completely with it." He chuckled to himself.

It had been a hectic week for the Order of the Phoenix. By Remus's request Harry had not breathed a word of the adoption to anyone. They both agreed that if the Order still looked and acted like they were going to lose the Black family assets to the next male heir, Voldemort was unlikely to know what was happening until it was too late to do anything about it.

To keep it as secret as possible, Harry was even practicing his Occlumency every night before going to sleep. Thanks to some books Remus had picked up it was a little easier to understand. At least he now knew how to 'empty his mind' with meditation. Harry didn't know if it was working but he slept a little better knowing he was trying. His scar hadn't even prickled once which he and Remus took as a good sign.

By the end of the week Harry was packed and ready to go long before the advanced guard came to get him. Remus had stopped by two days before and told him to be ready to be picked up at Noon on the Friday. He reminded Harry that is was unlikely he'd return to the Dursleys that summer. Harry had taken great delight in telling his aunt and uncle that he would be leaving when he'd come down to get his own dinner. No one had said much, his uncle hadn't even said goodbye this morning. Not that it bothered Harry at all. The less Vernon said to him the more Harry liked it.

His Aunt Petunia had surprised him by saying goodbye that morning before leaving to take Dudley shopping. She'd even thanked him for talking to Dudley even though he seemed more irritable and distant since. She surprised him further by giving him a note for Remus. He'd been tempted to take a look at the note but she'd sealed it so he didn't know what it said. He'd carefully packed it at the top of his trunk inside his Occlumency book.

Harry was wearing his best looking robes that still somewhat fit. Unfortunately his dress robes from forth year where several inches too short, both in height and length. The sleeves stopped an inch and a half above his wrists and the bottom hem, instead of being floor length, was a good ten inches from the floor, not to mention they were extremely tight across his shoulders. Harry had been surprised when he's tried them on that morning just how much he'd grown in the past year and a half. Reluctantly he put on his school uniform including his only tie. He sighed figuring it wouldn't be too important what he was wearing just as long as he was dressed for the Wizarding world. Anything that covered Dudley's cast-off's was an improvement in his opinion. He wished he'd been able to replace them but he never seemed to have the time out of school to go shopping. In fact Mrs. Weasley had done most of his school shopping for him since before fourth year.

The will reading was scheduled to take place in the Ministry of Magic's court rooms at Dumbledore's request. Mr. Weasley had agreed that one of the smaller rooms near where Harry had been tried last year were the most secure area he could arrange. Bellatrix was still on the loose and the Death Eaters would be very interested in getting their hands on the Black family assets. Legally she could file her own complaint against the will, but she had to be present at the will reading to do so. Being on the run no one thought she'd be willing to make that big of a mistake. Just in case she was out of her mind enough to try, the Auror department was on stand-by.

Harry heard the knock on the front door from his perch at the top of the stairs. Running down he kept a tight grip on his wand and opened the door staying half behind it, ready in case of trouble.

Harry was surprised to find only a woman he assumed was Tonks, because of her short pink hair, and Mad-Eye Moody at the door. "Where is everybody else?" He asked concerned. His wand tip was barely visible from under his sleeve cuff. He kept it trained on Moody. He was sure to be as paranoid as ever. Harry couldn't blame him. He'd be paranoid too if he had lived through most of 4th year locked in his own trunk as a component source for a polyjuice potion while a Death Eater impersonated him.

Tonks laughed brightly. "We're it. Everyone else is clearing out Headquarters in case it closes up once the will is read." She said more somber. Harry's face scrunched up in confusion. He hadn't heard anything about Headquarters moving. In fact he hadn't heard much about what the Order had been up to. Tonks noticed his expression and explained, "Magical homes will do that once ownership is challenged or changed until the newest Master takes possession of the home and contents."

Harry still looked wary. Tonks was notorious for her clumsiness and he had yet to see any of her trademark moves. "Ok. How are we suppose to be getting there and who sent you to get me _early_?" He stressed the word early and figured to get as many answers as he could while they had to answer him.

Tonks noticed his nervousness and watched him carefully, Harry was known for being quick on the draw, a fact that Remus was proud to have helped cultivate. On top of that he'd lived through several encounters with the most feared wizard of the age. Having him point his wand to them while he was hesitant to believe their identities was a dangerous position to be in.

Moody was still looking around, his magical eye spinning wildly. "We were sent by Remus to get you and bring you by Portkey." He hissed. "And we are slightly early because Tonks woke Mrs. Black four times in an hour and Molly told me to get her out of the way." He glared at the young woman beside him.

She flushed slightly but winked at Harry. Looking down she pointed at his wand. "Wotcher Harry! Old' Moody here can't blame you for being careful." She nodded towards Moody, smiling widely.

Harry looked at them both. "How do I know you're who you say you are?" He smirked, imitating Moody's gruff voice.

Moody snorted. "You might think it's funny but that is a good question." His magical eye was spinning a little faster looking for any trace of a trap. "Good to see your learning! Constant vigilance is a virtue you know!"

Tonks chuckled. "How about you request your favorite nose?" Referring to the game she'd play with Hermione and Ginny at dinner while they were staying at Headquarters last summer.

Harry grinned and pulled back his wand a little. "Ok, Snape!" He challenged.

Tonks gave him a dirty look before growing out the button nose she was using, into the huge, hooked beak that resembled Snape's. Just for fun she grew her hair from short pink spikes to long greasy black strands. Harry chuckled and opened the door wide enough to allow them in.

"That was mean!" She whined when she had finished reverting her face and hair back to her normal features, they stood in the hallway looking at each other after Harry closed the door and locked it with the bolt.

Harry just laughed softly. "I didn't ask you to mimic his hair." He gave her a lopsided smile. "Even I'm not _that_ cruel." He strapped his wand in his make-shift holster on his arm.

Moody suddenly raised his own wand in front of him locking the front door with a quick spell. He spun quicker then Harry would have guessed was possible for the old Auror and pointed his wand at the kitchen door. "Hold on, something is in the backyard by the back door."

Tonks stepped around Harry and pointed her wand in the same direction. "No one should be home right now." He whispered to Tonks, making sure she knew no one should be in the way if a fight broke out. "Aunt Petunia and Dudley went shopping and Vernon's at work."

Tonks nodded and waited while Moody worked his way forward, his wooden leg not making a sound. Harry figured he was silencing it somehow. He noticed Moody's limp was as pronounced as ever.

"Hang back with me Harry. Mad-Eye will see to it. Our Portkey will re-charge in about 2 minutes." She whispered. She licked her lips and stood ready to fight. "If we need to, we can escape with it and Mad-Eye can get himself out. There are still anti-apparition wards around the house but we removed the Portkey one temporarily." Harry nodded and stayed close to Tonks, not pulling his wand but getting ready to.

There was a sharp rap on the backdoor. "Harry! It's Arabella Figg!" The voice called.

Moody looked over at Harry and motioned him to answer her while he crept up to the door.

"Hi Mrs. Figg, I'll just be one second." Harry called to her.

Tonks began to slowly move forward towards Moody and Harry stayed close behind. Too close it turned out. Tonks suddenly managed to get her foot caught in the leg of the table in the hallway by Harry's old cupboard. Without warning she grabbed Harry by the arm as she went crashing down pulling him to the floor beside her. If Harry hadn't been sure it really was Tonks before, this accident sure proved it.

Moody suddenly yanked the door open and pulled a startled Mrs. Figg in through the doorway before slamming the door shut again. The parcel she was carrying slid across the sparkling clean floor of the kitchen and stopped a few feet from Mrs. Figg.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Moody?" Mrs. Figg cried. She clutched her chest and took a deep breath. Her face flushed with anger as she turned to glare at him.

Moody kept his wand trained on her but lowered it to a non-threatening posture, at least for Moody. "Harry wasn't expecting you." He told her suspiciously. His grip never loosened on the handle of the wand.

Mrs. Figg huffed as she picked up the package. "Of course he wasn't you paranoid old fool!" She huffed and walked over to Harry, handing him the package. Her breath still came in deep calming breaths but blew out with angry puffs. "Remus is still packing up the library at Headquarters and doesn't have time to stop by and give Harry the new dress robes he pickup for him to wear today. Madame Malkin didn't finish them until yesterday afternoon. I came to drop them off so he would be ready when you got here!" She explained.

Tonks slapped herself in the forehead. "Opps!" She looked over at Harry sheepishly. "I forgot, he mentioned that at the meeting last night."

Moody still seemed to stare at it a moment longer. "It seems safe." He growled, nodding for Harry to open it. Moody reluctantly put his wand down but not away.

Harry bit his lip as he slowly peeled back the paper and looked at the silk like material in his arms. He gaped at the thin robes as they seemed to spill out and slipped down to the floor. The robe was made of two toned silk fabric. The first tone was a dark forest green and the second was a shiny black. On the left breast side was the Potter family crest in bright golden threads that seemed to sparkle and catch the eye. On the right side was the Black family crest, without the 'Toujours Pur' statement, in muted silver, it had the opposite effect of letting the eye slide over it and seemed almost invisible. He couldn't help shaking his head in wonder at the workmanship. He'd never seen a robe that looked this beautiful or expensive before.

Tonks gasped. "Oh my, that's a beautiful robe." Not noticing the Black crest as Harry quickly covered it up.

"I'll be right back." He whispered to them as his eyes glistened with unshed tears. "I'm just going to put them on, ok?"

"The Portkey is ready, Harry." Moody told him gruffly. "Be real quick."

Harry only took a few moments to move into the living room, he made sure the living room drapes were closed. He took off the school robes and placed the dress robe over his clothes and fastened them. He was careful to fold the edges of the robe back over the Black family crest but left the Potter crest in full view. He took a quick look in the hall mirror on his way back to the kitchen and was surprised to see the changes in his appearance. The robes helped him to look more mature then his nearly 16 years, unlike Dudley's oversized cast-off that made him look like a child playing dress-up. He was still a little on the short side being only about 5' 10 but his eyes showed a depth that only came with experience, something he had too much of. The image looking back at him could easily pass for an adult.

He tore his eyes away from the mirror and walked into the kitchen. Both Tonks and Mrs. Figg's eyes widened a little. "You look perfect wearing your Family Crest, Harry." Mrs. Figg sniffled proudly.

Harry gave her a quick hug. "Thanks for everything this summer." He smiled sadly as he pulled back. "And last summer too. I never did thank you properly."

She nodded and ruffled his hair affectionately. "Well, I'll be seeing you when I see you, Harry."

Harry watched her expression change a little to a lonely look he knew all too well. Tonks presented him with the rusted screwdriver they were using as a Portkey. The three took hold. The familiar sensation of a hook around his navel yanked him backwards. He concentrated on trying to stay on his feet as they landed in the main lobby of the Ministry of Magic and managed to, barely. Tonks however ended up on the ground looking a little irritated as she stood up and brushed herself off.

Looking around Harry noticed that the fountain that had been destroyed when Dumbledore and Voldemort had dueled still had not been full replaced. While the base of the fountain had been repaired and filled with water, the statues themselves had not. The sign stated that the fountain would be replaced and that all funds placed in the water would still be donated to St. Mungo's Hospital.

Harry look into the water as he pulled two galleons from his pocket and let them slip into the water. He watched the ripples disappear before walking back towards the desk.

"You ok?" Tonks asked him. Her concern for his welfare was evident on her face.

Harry snorted. "No offense, but I wish everyone would stop asking me that." Harry muttered as they past the golden gates and approached the main desk. Tonks gave him a hurt look but said nothing more. They let Moody walk up the desk.

"Escorting a guest." Moody growled to the clerk behind the counter before he could ask them to state their business. "Harry Potter, here for the will reading of Sirius Black."

The clerk behind the counter swallowed loudly. With a quick glance at Harry's forehead he nervously nodded and handed the guest badge to Harry.

He looked at the badge and was surprised to see,

_**Harry Potter-Black,**_

_**Will Reading of Sirius Black, **_

_**Courtroom 3.**_

Like his crest he hid the name on his badge with the edge of his robe.

The security guard didn't approach him as he had the last time Harry had been at the Ministry. "Do you have your wand on you?" He asked, instead of asking Harry directly, he seemed to be watching Moody out of the corner of his eye.

Harry nodded and lifted his arm to remove his wand from his forearm. Moody however grabbed his arm and lowered it. "What have I told you about surrendering your wand boy?" He growled at a wide-eyed Harry before turning to the security guard.

"As per the acting Minister of Magic, Harry Potter is allowed to keep his wand with him. Can't have the boy unprepared in case Voldemort shows now can we?" He growled louder then before causing all who heard him to wince or gasp in fear of Voldemort's name being said out loud. Only Harry and Tonks had not.

The clerk cowered further back. He didn't want to challenge the unpredictable ex-Auror. Tonks took pity on the poor wizard and poked Moody in the shoulder. Scowling at him playfully, "It helps if you give the poor man the paperwork proving what you're saying." She smirked.

Moody grumbled a little but held out the paperwork and let the clerk check it for authenticity. The paper sparkled with a bright yellow glow, verifying it was from Minister Weasley. The clerk breathed a sigh of relief. "You may go, but please keep your wand in your holster Mr. Potter." His eyes slid to Moody's narrowed eyes and gulped. "Unless attacked or provoked of course!" He squeaked out. "You have permission to defend yourself obviously."

Harry nodded and watched as the poor clerk sank back in his seat looking a little relieved that the confrontation was over when Moody began to walk away.

His brow furrowed as he made his way over to the bank of elevators. Moody went to the west side of the elevators and cast a charm over the panel. A few seconds later a door opened in the wall beside the rest of the lifts.

Harry just looked at Tonks waiting for an explanation and she didn't miss it. "Auror and other Departmental staff only, it is used normally for prisoner transfers. It only stops at the Law Enforcement level, Auror and Unspeakables headquarters," her voice cracked a little and her face clouded, "and the court rooms where we are headed. It's useless to anyone else anyway."

Harry just gave her a weak smile and waited for the lift to deposit them deep below London. Unlike the other lifts, this one didn't have any memos or voices announcing what floors they were passing. When the lift opened Harry was not surprised to see the half of Weasley family spread out in the hallway waiting for him. Bill, Charlie and Percy weren't there, but Harry hadn't expected to see them, especially Percy. He was still trying to save his job and justify his actions for the past year. Things weren't looking so good for him what with two years in a row of backing up the wrong side.

Hermione was there, standing with Remus and Mrs. Weasley by the doorway to the courtroom. Her face lit up and she turned and began running towards him with a huge grin on her face.

"Harry! Good to see you mate!" Ron cried. He headed over to give him a one armed hug. Ron's large grin was infectious and Harry couldn't help grinning back at him.

"Ron! Good to see you too." Harry replied whole-heartedly. He hated being away from everyone during the summer. He was happy to see Ron had recovered well from the attack from the brain creature. He'd secretly feared all his friends would be mad at him for leading them into a trap. The letters he'd received said otherwise but he'd still wondered about his reception.

Mr. Weasley and Dumbledore stepped out of the 3rd door down the hallways when they heard Ron yell. Both seemed rather relieved to see Harry smiling.

Harry could see them watching him and was glad that Hermione had gotten to him; he was able to hide his face in her hair when she hugged him tightly so no one saw his face flush. He took advantage of it to take a calming breath. He was surprised to find her hair was silky loose ringlets instead of the bushy mess he was used to seeing. He was mildly surprised that her hair faintly smelled of roses and vanilla.

"Are you ready for this, Harry?" She asked him quietly pulling back to look at his face, searching it for the tattletale signs of him dodging her questions. He watched as her smile slide off her face and he suddenly wished he could make her smile again. She of course knew this had to be difficult for him. If anyone could read how he was feeling it would be her, one person who always stood by him no matter the situation.

Harry gave her the same smile he had been giving everyone all day. "I have you and Ron with me, so I'd say I am ready to face whoever the Death Eaters are going to send today." He told her dryly. His eyes gleamed with a determination she'd seen before. She nodded her understanding and stepped back but let his arm continue to drape over her shoulder.

Ron reached across Hermione's back and patted Harry on the back in understanding. He placed his arm around Hermione shoulder over Harry's arm and Hermione wrapped her arms around their waists. It was a perfect picture, the trio stood not just together, but united. For a moment Harry felt fully at peace. He looked at them both and then looked Ron dead in the eye. They both smirked to each other both getting the same idea. They both dropped their arms down to her waist and then dragged Hermione forward towards the rest of the Weasleys. Hermione stumbled and had to grab them both around their waists tightly so she wouldn't fall. Once she regained her footing she noticed for the first time in a long time Harry was laughing softly and that his smile had reached his eyes. Even if it was only for a moment, and at her expense, it was enough for her to smile back.

The trio let go as they reached Mrs. Weasley. She had been waiting with tears in her eyes as she watched the touching scene, not wanting to interfere with the Trio's reunion. Once he reached her, she took Harry into her customary tight hug. He couldn't help but be glad he was taller then last year as his face now was pressed into her shoulder and he only needed to worry about the hold she had instead of being smother by her chest. "Harry dear, I've been so worried about you." She cried, holding him tight and close. "I'm so sorry about what happened, my boy."

He couldn't hold a grudge against her anymore once he heard those words coming from her with such warmth and love. Unlike when Vernon called him Boy, he knew Mrs. Weasley meant it as if he was her son not some slave or House Elf. "I'm doing okay." He wheezed, trying to get a breath.

"Geez woman, you'd think after all this time you'd know not to squeeze the daylights out of people." One of the twins scolded her. Must be George, Harry thought. "You'd be doing the dirty work for the other side if you keep it up."

"She could kill the whole Order if she tried." The other kidded.

Molly finally let go and glaring at the twins. "Sorry dear." She said as she let go of him but began fussing with his robe. Harry didn't stop her since she was touching his left shoulder.

"We should get inside; everyone else should be arriving shortly." Dumbledore reminded everyone with a quiet voice. He ushered everyone inside while Remus approached Harry.

Remus made sure to look at Harry's right shoulder, seeing the robe folded back over the Black family crest he gave Harry an approving nod. He placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and followed him in.

Unlike the last courtroom Harry had been in, this one looked more like an ordinary Muggle style one. It had the Judge's bench, witness stand and two council tables setup, one for each side. Unlike a muggle courtroom it didn't have a jury box.

The podium was turned to face the gallery where a large group of chairs were setup on either side of the aisle. Ron, Hermione, Harry and Remus took the front row on the left. Mrs. Weasley and the rest of the Weasley's took the second row. Tonks and Moody took the third. Dumbledore was waiting by the door of the room to greet anyone else who came.

It was several minutes before Tonks's mother Andromeda and her father Ted arrived. They greeted Tonks and sat in the back with her. Harry was beginning to think that maybe none of the Death Eaters were going to show up until a woman he had never seen before and Narcissa Malfoy entered the room followed by none other then Draco.

Malfoy as always had a nasty looking smirk plastered on his face as he saw Harry and his friends sitting in the room already. This time he also had a look of triumph. Harry remembered the last time he'd seen the blond boy. He'd looked more like a slug then anything human. He couldn't help but smirk back at Draco.

Mrs. Weasley leaned forward and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, He looked back and smiled at her letting him know that he fine with Draco being there. In fact he was relieved.

Unlike Ron and Hermione who seemed shocked to see Draco there, Harry had expected it. He knew Draco had been a close relative of Sirius. Of all the people Voldemort could have sent Draco was the least of his concerns. While Draco would have been in his rights to claim the Black Estate before the papers had been signed, the lack of Death Eater backup in the room proved Voldemort had no clue about Harry's adoption. It meant things were going well so far.

Nothing was said as the Malfoys sat down. Dumbledore walked to the front of the chamber and took the podium. He looked more concerned then Harry could remember. The normal twinkle in his eyes was absent. Harry remembered how old he seemed that night in the office. He realized that Dumbledore hadn't found a way to stop Draco's claim. It looked like the adoption was going have to be announced during the will reading.

He looked out over his half-moon glasses over to Mrs. Malfoy. "I would like to start by asking you Mrs. Malfoy, as Bellatrix's sister, do you contest her absence?" He asked in a serious tone.

Narcissa stiffened. "It's not like she could enter this location Dumbledore." She sniffed. Her face soured as she spoke. Her blood red nails tapped quickly on her thigh as she avoided Dumbledore's stare.

Dumbledore gave her a polite smile. "I don't mean to offend you Mrs. Malfoy." He said soothingly. "But as her closest blood relative I require you to relinquish her rights to contest the will on her behalf due to her absence." He reminded her.

Narcissa looked at the woman beside her. The woman nodded once and Mrs. Malfoy then turned back to Dumbledore. "I, Narcissa Malfoy-Black, relinquish Bellatrix Lestrange-Black, of her rights to contest on behalf of the Black Family."

The woman next to her gave her a nod of approval. Everyone now turned to Dumbledore. He nodded graciously to Narcissa before picking up the envelope. "I will open the will and we will then all listen to Sirius Orion Black's last will and testament in regards to his assets and responsibilities."

Harry watched with some trepidation as Dumbledore opened the will. He hadn't expected to hear Sirius's voice fill the room. "Sorry everybody but the original will is null and void!" Sirius's voice laughed. "Try the next one!"

Everyone moved restlessly in their seats except Harry and Remus. Both of them knew there was a second will, it was hidden within the original will's envelope. When Harry had signed the papers to make him Sirius's son the first will had cease to exist.

Dumbledore looked more thoughtful then Harry could remember, inside the envelope was another letter. Dumbledore opened it and then turned to the gathering. Harry saw him shoot a glance at Remus at his non-reaction to the second will. Without arousing suspicion from everyone else he continued to open the second will.

Looking it over Dumbledore gave the assembled crowd a small thoughtful smile. The twinkle glimmered for a moment at Harry and Remus before he hid it. "It seems Mr. Black has changed his will approximately eight months ago." He explained, looking towards the Malfoy's.

"He's newest will is included. I am glad to say that everyone who is here is still the same people required to attend. The only other people listed are unfortunately not able to attend due to some rather unfortunate circumstances." He again looked over the edge of his glasses directly at Narcissa who gave him another sour expression.

He paused while he waited for objections. The woman with Mrs. Malfoy it seemed did not look happy and spoke up. "As Executor you should have been aware of the changes and been informed. That will is null and void if you were not aware of it." She stated with some authority.

"My dear Ms. Hallthorn, as long as the will is witnessed by at least two people there is no reason to inform the executor of the changes that Mr. Black has done. Only if he had added someone new as a beneficiary would I have needed to be informed." He explained gently.

The woman again looked confused and wary of the situation but waited for Dumbledore to proceed. Then he opened the second letter and a life sized image of Sirius Black stood before the podium. While the image was semi-transparent he didn't have the silvery outlines of a ghost.

"Hey everybody!" The image said laughing. "It's me Sirius Orion Black. I guess this means I'm dead, sorry about that!" He said sounding an awful lot like Hagrid. The image chuckled and then seemed to clear his throat. Looking down at a piece of paper in his hands he continued, "Ok, let's see here. I Sirius Black being of sound mind and body…" He paused and glared over at Remus. "I heard that Moony!"

Remus gave Harry a sad smile. "I cast the recording spell." He whispered to Harry before Sirius's image continued.

The image threw one last scowl at Remus. "Anyway, I do here by leave the Black family fortunes and properties as such… To my cousin Nymphadora Tonks," the image looked up and smirked. "Sorry about the name Tonks, it had to be said… I leave the following, Black Cottage in Wales, 2 million Galleons and the Guardianship of Harry."

There were large gasps as everyone, including Harry. He was completely shocked. The image seemed to know it was going to happen and it paused. Mrs. Weasley looked outraged and Dumbledore looked disappointed. Poor Tonks looked traumatized. She began to try and stand but her chair and the spare one beside her promptly fell backwards, her legs still mixed up in it. The chair's back legs splintered and broke apart as she landed on them in a small heap. She had reached out to grab Moody to steady herself and ended up pulling him down to the floor with her. Moody raised his wand and had nearly stunned her before he grumbled and pulled himself up.

"How is Tonks suppose to take care of Harry?" Mrs. Weasley wailed looking back at the pile of woman and broken wooden chairs. "She's not old enough to care for a teenager, or responsible enough!" Mr. Weasley pulled her back down in her seat and apologized to Dumbledore. Harry had turned bright red and hearing Draco laughing across the aisle didn't help much.

"Silence!" Dumbledore bellowed or at least as close to bellowing at the old wizard ever needed to raise his voice. Everyone froze and turned towards the front. "I believe Sirius had a few more things to say." He raised an eyebrow at Mrs. Weasley. She finally seemed to have regained control of herself. She shot Tonks one last glare as the young woman tried to get herself settled back in a different chair with help from Moody and her mother.

Knowing the problems that each announcement was going to cause, Remus had built in an automatic stop after each bombshell. Sirius had picked the password to continue the recording. Dumbledore couldn't help but chuckled to himself at Sirius's choice of words. He restarted the recording with the whispered phrase "Mischief managed!"

"With the Guardianship of Harry, I also leave you with complete access to his true inheritance in Gringotts Vault 23, the Potter Family Vault. Harry is not to be allowed to remove anything except personal effects belonging directly to his mother or father with Tonks permission until his seventeenth birthday." With this statement a key materialized in Dumbledore's hand. "I also left a letter for you in regards to how I wish to see Harry's guardianship work. It's in my room on my bookshelf. I know Molly and Arthur would love to have him stay with them and I have given you some tips on what I hope will help you work with them and Remus to see that Harry is happy."

With these words Molly began to smile again. It was no secret she had been hoping for guardianship of Harry but while she might not be his guardian legally she'd hoped Sirius understood how much she loved him. It seemed he had.

The image smiled and then looked at the paper again. "Ok, moving along. To the Weasley children with the exception of Percy and Ron," His image flashed Molly an apologetic smile for excluding Percy. "I leave you each with 15 thousand Galleons in trust until your seventeenth birthday, for Bill, Charlie, Fred and George, that means you get your money now. Ginny, sorry but laws are like that." He seemed to smirk. Several keys appeared on the podium.

"For Ron, I will be leaving to you 50 thousand Galleons and my marble Wizarding chess set in the salon. The chess set you can have now. The Galleons are in trust until your seventeenth birthday." Harry could hear the combined shock of both Ginny behind him and Ron sitting beside Hermione. Both sounded like they were choking.

The image laughed. "Sorry Molly about this next bit but it's a little late for you to hate me. Fred and George in addition to the gold I am also leaving you with a list of some of the Marauders greatest stories of pranks and how we pulled a few of them off. It is in the Black Family Library in a glass case, the book is called 'The Story of Brothers', by Padfoot and Moony."

Fred and George's eyes opened wide with disbelief! "The Marauders!" Fred yelped.

"Was he a Marauder?" George asked in disbelief.

Harry chuckled. "He was Padfoot! I'll explain later." He whispered over his shoulder. They both turned to Harry with eyes so wide Harry wondered how they were staying in their sockets. Remus bit his lip trying to keep his chuckle from escaping his throat. Harry took a quick look over at Ron who was swallowing with some difficulty. It was turning out to be a day of good surprises.

"Hermione Granger," She jumped as Sirius's image turned to her. "I can't think of anyone who is more deserving of the following. I leave you 50 thousand Galleons to be left in trust until your seventeenth birthday, with the exception of an additional 1 thousand Galleons for educational purposes and supplies that can be accessed for you by Remus. I trust you to spend them wisely. I am also leaving you a small collection of books that have been placed in storage for you at Gringotts in a vault that I had Remus arranged for you. They have all been checked for curses and cover a whole range of subjects that you are sure to enjoy." Hermione could only just stare in shock. "Don't be so surprised, Remus picked them out for you." Sirius winked at her, causing her to blush deeply and sink a little into her seat. Harry could help but smile at her embarrassment. Another key was produced in front of Dumbledore.

"Now to make it up to you Molly and Arthur," The image grinned mischievously, "I will be giving you both 250 thousand Galleons each." Gasps were heard from everyone in the room, even from Draco.

Too stunned to interrupt again the Weasleys waited for the image to finish. "You Molly are the closest thing Harry has had to a mother since Lily passed away," The image paused to wince softly, "and for the love and support you have both given him has been more then I could have hoped for while I was locked away. I know you are proud of your accomplishments and I want you to know that this isn't charity. It's a thank you for what you have unselfishly done already and for what I know you will keep doing to help and support Harry through the rest of his life."

Molly began to cry softly on Arthur's shoulders. "I feel so ashamed that I yelled at him." She sniffled just loud enough that Harry could hear. Arthur shushed her and comforted her but Harry could hear his sniffles too.

Harry could feel his eyes being to tear at Sirius's moving words to Mrs. Weasley. Hermione grabbed his hand and squeezed it. He turned his head and squeezed her hand back before letting go and turning back to Sirius's image.

"For my favorite cousin Andromeda Tonks and her husband Ted, I am leaving you with 2 million Galleons, like your daughter." Her wide eyes met the shocked look of her husband, both nodded speechless to Sirius with thanks in their eyes.

Sirius's face turned dark. "For those members of the family that I hate more then anything in this world I leave you with 1 Kunt each for ever year you resided in Slytherin House at Hogwarts." Narcissa and Draco both looked as though they'd been slapped. Mrs. Hallthorn looked triumphant and whispered to both of them before they both relaxed.

"Ok, Moony you can't be here for this part while I record… Of course I am not going to do anything stupid!" The image seemed to wait for a moment, "Ok, to Remus Lupin, my best friend and confident. I am giving 2 million Galleons towards a _real_ Werewolf Treatment Wing at St. Mungo's in your name, 2 million Galleons to you personally and the Marauder's hideaway including all the contents." Remus looked completely stunned. Sirius just smirked.

"I know you weren't expecting so much so I made special arrangements so you can't refuse them." The image taunted him. "If you do then Harry's inheritance goes to Draco Malfoy as well as your own." Remus looked a little angry at the added terms. He growled but didn't raise any objections.

"I thought you'd say that!" Sirius laughed. "And yes I had it cleaned out. What did you think I was doing right after I left Hogwarts?" The image grinned madly at him. "All our stuff is still there too!"

Harry could hear the twins whispering excitedly to each other as they put the last pieces of the Marauder mystery together. Mrs. Weasley reached over Ginny to slap the nearest of the twins and they settled down.

"That leaves me with only Harry's inheritance to dish out." Sirius laughed and looked directly at Harry. "You have been the greatest thing to happen in my life besides my two best friends Harry. I am proud to call you my son." He looked evilly over at Narcissa and Draco. "That's right you heard me my son! … God that sounds good doesn't it Moony. My son!"

The image of Sirius beamed an exceptionally bright smile at the group. Harry took a sharp intake of breath and looked over at Remus with wide eyes. Remus looked smug even though his eyes were bright with pride. It was then that Harry realized Remus knew Sirius had done this on purpose.

Narcissa looked about to faint and Draco looked at the image in absolute horror. Even Dumbledore looked more then a little surprised but at that moment the twinkle in his eyes returned in full force.

Pandemonium started for a moment when everyone started yelling all at once wondering what was going on. Hermione grabbed Harry around the neck and began to hug him tightly crying about how wonderful it was. He tried not to choke from her hold while Mrs. Weasley demanded to know when that had happened. Ron and Ginny were wishing they had a camera and laughing at Draco who still hadn't recovered from the shock. Tonks hooted with laughter and slapped Moody on the back, startling him, and then nearly fell out of her chair again when he pushed her off him. The twins were cackling madly and rolling on the floor, clutching there stomachs.

"QUIET!" yelled Sirius. Everyone froze and looked back at the recording. "Like it or not people Harry James Potter-Black is my adopted son and true Heir to the Black Estate. With that comes the rest of the Black Fortune, the Family Vault, number 15, the rest of the Black lands, Kreacher and _all_ rights and titles." Being Sirius, he couldn't resist sticking his tongue out at Narcissa. "Take that to the bank, Cousin."

Harry just looked up at Sirius's face for a long moment before Sirius continued the recording. "If anything else has not been included in this will as the assets and investments are spread out and are easily missed, I hear by leave them to my son the Lord of Blackmon, Harry Potter-Black." The recording showed Sirius signing the will and then the papers in Dumbledore's hand shone a bright gold before fading to normal.

"The will is read and binding." Dumbledore proclaimed. Moody nodded and approached.

"The will is read and witnessed." He proclaimed.

"No!" Narcissa screamed shrilly. "My son is the heir to the Black Fortune! I demand to see the adoption papers!"

Harry stood up and flipped the edge of his dress robes into place. The Black family crest now stood out, shining a bright liquid silver color against the black green fabric and the badge was now full exposed. "I believe you will find everything in order." He said coldly. "After all even the Ministry of Magic knows my real _full_ name." He pointed to the visitors badge attached to his robes.

Narcissa's eyes flashed down to his chest. She looked at the badge in horror before she took a step back. "No! I refuse to believe this is happening!" She turned a terrified look towards the woman Ms. Hallthorn.

She gave Narcissa a furious shake of her head. "It's legal." She told her. "I have no grounds to lay your claim."

Draco stepped forward and stared at Harry, his expression was full of pure hatred. "You will regret coming between me and my birthright you half-blooded piece of filth." He spat.

Harry just smirked at him. "That's Lord Potter-Black to you Malfoy." He pretended to wipe a piece of lint from his shoulder and waved his hand in a dismissive manner.

Malfoy's eyes flashed with rage, he made a move to grab his wand forgetting he'd had to turn it in upstairs. Harry however pulled his and now stood with his wand pointed directly in Malfoy's face.

"Missing something Malfoy?" Harry taunted.

Dumbledore and Moody approached the confrontation from two different sides. Dumbledore moving the Malfoys and Ms. Hallthorn back and Moody stood beside Harry getting him to back away and lower his wand.

It was a tense few moments but being unarmed and provoking Harry into drawing his wand had drained what little bravo Draco had. He willing moved away with his mother. "Next time you won't be so lucky Potter." He smirked nastily.

Harry just smirked back and narrowed his eyes. "The next time you see Tommy-Boy… Tell him I'll be ready and waiting." Harry heard everyone behind him gasp in fear. Even Dumbledore raised a brow over Harry's choice of taunts. Malfoy's face drained of all color before he left the room with his mother pulling angrily on his arm.

Harry turned and found Ron and Hermione backing him up, one on either side of him. Ron's face was white as a sheet, shaking his head. "First you say V-V-Voldemort's name like it's nothing," He gasped and stuttered. "But now you're calling him by a derogatory nickname! Do you have a death wish?" He asked horrified.

Harry looked a little worn out now that the confrontation was over. Hermione saved him from having to answer when she slapped Ron's arm. "Honestly Ron! It's not like he isn't going to try to come after everyone in this room anyway." She scowled.

Harry gave Ron a lopsided grin. "Well at least you finally said his name."

Ron stared back a Harry for a moment and then his face broke out into a proud grin. "I did, didn't I?"

Hermione looked back at Harry in surprise and then turned back to Ron and gave him a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. "It's about time!" She teased him, fully forgetting she was annoyed with him.

Harry patted Ron on the back. "Proud of you, mate!" He told him, smiling again.

The adults were watching the Trio with surprise. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were looking a little green and still a little unbalanced by all the surprises Sirius had thrown around. Dumbledore stood watching with his eyes twinkling and sparkling proudly at the Trio. He finally broke the silence. "Perhaps it would be best for us to go somewhere secure to discuss today's events."

Once again the questions seemed to fly from everyone at the same time as the fact that Harry was Sirius's son had been brought back to the forefront.

Harry finally held up his hand trying to get everyone to stop asking questions. "Shall we all go back to Headquarters?" Harry asked. "Remus and I will explain everything when we get there." He told them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter and the Winds of Change **

**(Year Six Fan-Fic)**

_Disclaimer: This is a non profit fan-fiction piece. No money is being made from it._

_Harry Potter, names, characters and related indicia are © and tm Warner Brothers 2000 +._

_Any quotes from the Canon books are © Joanne K. Rowling 1997 +._

_Special note that some of my non-canon facts come from "Acceptance of Fate" with permission from Jami. _

_"Circle of Lords" was created by my brother Christopher and I while discussing how Purebloods could possibly control the Wizarding population. _

**Chapter 3– Grimmauld Place**

It took quite some time for everyone to clear out of the courtroom and move to Arthur Weasley's new but temporary office. He hadn't redecorated the office after Fudge's arrest and removal after the vote of 'No Confidence' in light of his actions in the previous year. Being an intern Minister of Magic, Mr. Weasley had not felt it was right to spend Ministry money on a new office when his own replacement was only months away. The office instead stood as a testament to his predecessor's stupidity.

Ron had taken great pride in showing Harry and Hermione the way into the office past the dozens of people working directly for Mr. Weasley. During the short lift ride and walk to it he'd expanded on what they both knew about Fudge's actions at the Ministry. Ron found it particularly exciting to warn them of the tremendous waste of Ministry funds used on the private Minister's office. Ron made a comment about 'absolute power corrupts absolutely'. Hermione was impressed that Ron hadn't screwed up the muggle saying.

When Harry and Hermione saw the room, despite Ron's warnings, they were still flabbergasted. The whole room seemed to be one massive display of wealth and waste. From the oversized white marble topped mahogany desk to what looked like solid gold banker's lamps and expensive, rare art pieces lining the walls. The hardwood floor looked like bright red cherry wood. Both Harry and Hermione were listening in astonishment as Ron and the twins told them about the solid gold, throne-like chair his dad had already removed to the ministry's vault at Gringotts and about the need to remove a few more of the heavier gold and jewel-encrusted objects in the next few days.

The conflicting color schemes were making Harry's eyes hurt. Red floors clashed with the royal purple velvet drapes covering the fake windows. It ruined the beautiful daylight image of what looked like pictures he'd seen of Central Park in New York. The walls were a gaudy version of bright blue that shattered any redeeming effect the black marble fireplace would have had. Harry was certain of it now, most wizards were color blind.

Hermione was completely astonished to see the bookcases filled floor to ceiling with expensive and rare books, of which it was obvious Fudge had never even read the titles of. They ironically included books that covered the unfair treatment of some of the different races of magical creatures. Unfortunately none of them were on House Elves. The books grabbed Hermione's attention and she wandered over to the desk with one such volume in her hands. Ron had rolled his eyes at her making the twins crack up laughing.

Harry's attention was immediately grasped by the walk-in fireplace. He stared at it with loathing and with tremendous dread. The back of it was dark, black marble with white streaks running through it. His eyes became unfocused as he stared, as his vision blurred from the intensity of his stare the black stone began to shimmer. He barely noticed the small fire burning cheerfully at his feet. His eyes misted for a moment and it almost seemed like the Veil with the white specks winking at him. Memories of the voices from the veil started to whisper in his mind. He listened harder, shutting out the chattering of the people around him trying to hear any of the whispering voices clearly. Without realizing it he took a step forward and leaned in to touch the black wall behind the fire enclosure.

His attention was so completely focused on the mirage that he didn't realize his hand was reaching in until he was touching the warm stone and the heat from the small fire was radiating towards his robes. The shock of the contact felt like a blow to his chest and served to bring him out of the trance. The sound of the conversations around him swelled up suddenly as the image disappeared from his mind along with the whispering voices from the Veil room. He withdrew his hand and then slowly turned his back to the fireplace.

The large group of Order members and Weasleys were still gathered in front of him. The fireplace was the only place in the ministry from where the group could Floo directly to headquarters. There were only four places in the world where the network could be accessed by someone leaving the Black Manor and this was the main one the Order was using at the moment since it was easy to keep track of. Only people that knew where the Headquarters was located could enter from these locations regardless because of the charm Dumbledore had cast.

Dumbledore picked up the small pot on the mantle and threw some of the powder into the fire. It changed from the very low cheery red and orange flames to dark green. He handed Harry the main key to 12 Grimmauld Place.

"You'll need this to enter." He explained to him with a very cheery twinkle in his eyes. "Once you get there, you must announce who you are and that you are the new master. After that you must tell the house it is still the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Otherwise the house may not allow us to pass through."

Harry just nodded and stepped into the green flames. His stomach clenched into a tight knot. He hated traveling by Floo powder, but worse was returning to the Black manor were Sirius had been a virtual prisoner last year. He didn't want the house and now it would be his, every dreadful and dark corner of it. He still felt like he was forgetting something.

Harry steadied his fear and grabbed the powder from the jar Mrs. Weasley was holding out to him. "Number 12 Grimmauld Place, London!" He yelled clearly as he threw down the powder into the green flames. Instantly he began to fly through the network with nauseating speed, twists and turns, zipping past what seemed like hundreds of fireplaces before he stumbled out of the kitchen fireplace and fell to the floor unable to keep his feet.

He coughed several times as he cleared his mouth and nose of soot that always ended up everywhere when he traveled by the Network. Wiping at his cloak he looked around quietly. The kitchen looked cleaner then he remembered. Of course Mrs. Weasley usually was cooking a meal for at least ten people or had just finished making one when he'd been in the room before, but now everything was in its proper spot except for a single empty bottle of butterbeer lying on the floor near the kitchen door.

Harry took a deep breath. "Number 12 Grimmauld Place, I am Harry James Potter-Black. This is now my own home and everything within it belongs to me." Harry waited for a moment wondering if there would be some signal that the house understood. The house suddenly felt a little less forbidding as if a cool, clean summer breeze had swept through the room. Harry exhaled with relief that at least the house wasn't rejecting him.

"NO! I WILL NOT ALLOW MY HOUSE TO BE DEFILED BY MUDBLOODS OR HALF-BREEDS!" Mrs. Black's portrait screamed. Harry couldn't see her since she still hung in the main entrance to the house. "KILL HIM MY FAITHFUL SERVENT AND THE HOUSE SHALL BE OURS ONCE MORE!" She ordered someone on the other side of the Kitchen door.

Harry's eyes opened wide fearing the house had allowed a few Death Eaters in while the will was being read. He quickly cried out. "This house is still the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Allow all members to come and go as they please. Everyone else must have my permission to enter!" He pulled his wand out from his robes and pointed it at the door in time to see Kreacher enter the kitchen.

The mad House Elf looked at Harry in triumph. "Stupid boy is alone. Kreacher can easily do his mistress's bidding. He is not a Black."

Harry's eyes blazed in anger. "Oh, but your wrong there you treacherous elf." He sneered. He pointed his wand directly at the House Elf.

Kreacher's blood-shot eyes narrowed. "Stupid boy is talking to Kreacher, but Kreacher is not going to listen to any blood traitor." He began a staggering advance on Harry summoning a sharp carving knife from the knife block on the counter to his hand.

Harry saw Kreacher kick the empty bottle of butterbeer to the side, it was suddenly obvious to Harry that he was drunk. "Drop the knife you murdering bastard." He growled. "You'll never harm anyone again, through lies or actions!" Harry snarled again. He tightened his grip on the wand.

As much as he wanted to kill Kreacher he knew he needed to wait to find out if they still needed the House Elf before he could do anything to him. It really was a struggle to not just kill him. Rage and power licked at him urging him forward.

Kreacher stopped and looked horrified as his hand tried to drop the knife. His bonds to the house and to the Black family still held its sway over him. He was helpless, like all house-elves he could not resist a direct order from his new master.

"No! The stupid boy can't give orders. He's not a Black!" He fell to his knees sobbing helplessly and banging his head on the floor angrily. "I must kill the stupid boy for Mistress!" He got back up on his feet and began to close the distance towards Harry when the fireplace exploded with green flames and Dumbledore stepped through.

"Kreacher! Stop!" Dumbledore ordered. The house elf instantly fell back down to his knees and scooted over to a far corner.

"Nasty, evil wizard!" He hissed at Dumbledore. "He made me betray mistress. Oh, mistress was so mad. Poor Kreacher." He cried to himself curled up in a ball of quiet sobbing.

Dumbledore drew his gaze to Harry, looking him over to make sure Kreacher hadn't attacked him. Harry just looked back at him with blazing eyes. Dumbledore took a step back.

"Harry, we need to discuss Kreacher at a later time." He said calmly.

Harry nodded his agreement. He hadn't been expecting the elf to still be alive. He was angry that Dumbledore hadn't warned him it could happen but he still couldn't blame him. Harry had forgotten to ask about him. Turning to Kreacher he growled. "Stay away from me unless called. You are never to leave this house, ever again."

Kreacher glared and snarled back at Harry but made no move to disobey. Harry smiled an evil smile. "You are never to talk to Mrs. Black's portrait again either." Kreacher let out a pained, bloodcurdling scream. He looked at Harry as if he'd asked him to cut off his own hands.

"Leave my sight, now!" Harry ordered him. Kreacher disappeared with a small popping sound. Dumbledore looked at him with great disappointment in his eyes.

Mrs. Black let out a triumphant, cackling laugh. Already annoyed after dealing with Kreacher and watching Dumbledore do nothing, Harry turned his back on Dumbledore walked towards the kitchen door with deadly purpose.

Mrs. Black's eyes opened wide when she saw him step in front of her. Her eyes quickly narrowed as she looked Harry over. "How can you be here? This house has passed on to the next Black Heir." She hissed at him.

Harry snarled at the woman, angrier then he could ever remember being. "I am the next Black heir… grandmother." His face twisted into a look of rage that easily matched Sirius at his worst.

A look of complete horror washed over her face. One hand grabbed the edge of the painting trying to stop her image from falling down to the bottom. Her other hand was clutching her chest as if she was in severe pain. Had she been a real person Harry would have called for a medi-witch. He stood there with a look of contempt, worthy of Snape himself, plastered on his face.

"There has never been anything but a pure blood heir to the most Noble and Ancient House of Black! What has that filthy blood traitor done?" She cried out in what seemed to Harry as brutal anguish. He hoped her prejudices were choking her.

Harry could hear the other Members of the Order beginning to come through the fireplace. Harry knew he only had a minute or two left with Mrs. Black before the others would come and retrieve him.

His face twisted into an evil smirk. "I guess I'm the first. But I won't be the last, you can count on it!" Harry glared at her one last time before closing her curtain and walking back into the kitchen. Mrs. Black was too shocked to fight back against him.

In the kitchen the group seemed to be waiting for him to come back. Dumbledore had sat down. Harry looked around at the group and locked gazes with Tonks. Her eyes were surprisingly a deep blue, not quite like Sirius's but close enough to be a jolt for him.

She nodded to him slowly. "Wotcher Harry! When you're done here, you and I need to talk." She told him in the most serious voice he'd ever heard her use.

Harry nodded back. "Yeah, we should." He turned to Remus. "You should be there too. You know more then I do about what he had in mind." Remus nodded his agreement but kept silent.

Dumbledore looked back and forth between Harry and Remus before he cleared his throat. "Perhaps if everyone would sit down one of you could explain what happened at the will reading this morning." He raised a brow over his half-moon glasses.

Everyone took the hint and quickly the seats around the table were taken up by the crowd of people. He noticed that Tonks's parents weren't among them but didn't think much of it. A few of the members conjured chairs for themselves and joined them, save Mrs. Weasley who put on a pot of tea before joining the group.

Harry took a deep breath. "Ah, well I guess we could start by saying that I was sort of expecting some of that to happen but I was just as surprised as all of you about the extent of Sirius's revelations." He stumbled a little over Sirius's name; it was still hard to say it without choking a little on the emotion.

Hermione seated next to him gave his hand a quick squeeze before letting go. He glanced at her quickly and flashed her one of his lop-sided smiles as a quick thank you. Looking at everyone else's serious expressions he couldn't help swallowing hard. He was growing nervous as they watched him in silence.

"Harry dear, when did Sirius adopt you?" Mrs. Weasley asked quietly, her eyes down cast, not looking at Harry but rather at her hands clenched tightly in her lap. Her voice betrayed how hurt she was that he hadn't told her before the reading.

Harry winced, truly hurt by the betrayal he could feel flowing from her heart. "It's not what you're thinking Mrs. Weasley." He explained, looking directly at her instead of at everyone else. "We didn't do it by ourselves and then not tell anyone. He never asked, he just…" Harry paused and looked at Remus for support before continuing. "He wanted it so much, and he had the papers drawn up but he couldn't file them so he just signed them and dated them."

Dumbledore looked over at Remus thoughtfully. "I take it you witnessed the documents?" He asked him.

Remus nodded slowly. "Yes, at both signings." He verified.

"I see." Dumbledore said calmly. He placed his fingers together and leaned forward. "Please continue Harry."

Harry shifted nervously in his seat. "He knew if anything happened to him that my guardianship could be placed in jeopardy if his will could be contested." Harry explained. While he was talking to the whole group his eyes still didn't leave Molly. She still looked hurt and upset but he felt a little better now that he could see her looking at him.

Everyone began to speak at once but Dumbledore held up his hand. The room fell silent. "Remus, perhaps you can explain for a few minutes about what Sirius was planning."

Remus looked resigned but conceded. "Sirius felt extremely guilty for getting put in Azkaban instead of being out and able to take care of Harry because of his actions that night." His face crinkled with sadness as he spoke. "He wanted to make it up to Harry but as he got to know Harry better he felt more and more as a parent rather then a guardian."

Molly's face darkened with anger. "He wasn't the only one you know." Her eyes glared at Remus since he was the only target she had for her feelings of disappointment and frustration.

Arthur quickly grabbed his wife's hand and quieted her. "Not now, Molly. Let Remus explain what Sirius was doing first."

Remus gave Arthur a thankful smile. Harry was worried about Remus. Molly's anger was making him wince. He knew Remus always would worry what others thought of him. Harry couldn't think of a more uncomfortable situation for him.

"I hate to say it but you were wrong, Molly." Remus said quietly. "He wasn't seeing Harry as his best friend returned. He was seeing him as the son he should have raised, just as his best friend asked of him."

Molly's lip quivered. Remus was quick to keep telling his story. "He was frustrated with his inability to help Harry when he needed it." Remus looked around at the Order members. "Make no mistake. He was committed to the defeat of Voldemort. It didn't matter to him what it cost. He was going to fight to win, just not for the same reasons as all of you." He told them with a grim set to his features. Harry was surprised no one had gasped or seemed startled at Remus's use of the Dark Lord's name.

The looks on the faces of members reflected how well the people at the table knew Sirius. Harry noticed Dumbledore was smiling with a small look of deep understanding, as was Mr. Weasley, Tonks and Hermione. Mrs. Weasley, Ron and Moody looked confused. Ginny and the twins just looked interested in the story and a little star-struck. Harry figured the news Sirius was Padfoot was still overloading the twin's brains and shorting out their regular wise-cracks.

Hermione spoke up. "He stopped fighting for revenge and started fighting for Harry." She answered in a confident tone with the hint of a small, sad smile. Her hand again snaked out and gave Harry a quick squeeze of comfort. Harry gave her a small grateful smile for the support before his own features schooled into the calm mask he was trying to project to the group.

Dumbledore looked proudly over at Hermione. "A very accurate, and insightful interpretation, Ms. Granger." He said, nodding his approval.

Mrs. Weasley blinked. "Why do his reasons matter? We are all fighting so our children can have a better life then we did." She pointed out.

Hermione answered her again before anyone could respond. "Because Sirius knew, better then anyone here, that Voldemort would never stop trying to kill Harry specifically." She looked at Harry with some concern. "He knew that the prophecy was about Harry and Voldemort."

Harry's eyes grew wide in alarm. He shook his head a little trying to silently tell her to stop. She seemed to pick up on his signal just as Ron asked his question. "But no one heard the prophecy, right?"

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "No one heard it as it broke. The recording is gone. The ministry has no others." Harry shot Dumbledore a quick look before schooling his features again. Harry could tell Hermione had noticed there obviously was more then what was being said. She had a look he knew meant she was filing questions to be asked later away in her mind. There were a few silent moments as everyone else seemed to take in what Hermione and Dumbledore had said. Dumbledore waved for Remus to continue.

Remus sighed deeply. "He wanted Harry to at least have what he hoped was a family. Other then the Tonks family, Sirius doesn't…" He paused for a moment as his own grief washed through him. "I mean… _didn't…_ have any family either as far as he was concerned. He wanted Harry to feel like he belonged to a family the way Sirius felt about him. He loved Harry enough to want him as his son." He paused. Tears had weld up in his eyes and he was having trouble choking them back.

Harry took over and Remus nodded gratefully. "So basically he changed his will with the intent of making me his son. He knew without the adoption papers there would be quite a few dark wizards that could have claimed the estate and me." Harry explained quickly. "So he left the papers signed and dated with Remus. Last week he brought them over and asked me if I wanted to sign them."

Molly looked appalled. "Asked you? Do you know the legal ramifications involved?" She sputtered. "Why the privileges and matters of honor required for an estate this large are humongous!" She cried as she stood and splayed her hands on the table.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Now, Molly, Harry was going to have to deal with all of that next year anyway. He was going to inherit his own estate and gain the rights and privileges of the Potter Estate. He is still a minor, the privileges and honor matters will still fall to his guardian."

Harry raised his brow and watched as Dumbledore calmed Molly down. The gentle reminder that the children were nearing adulthood seemed to take the steam from her temper. She sat back with a little defeat in her eyes. Her goal of keeping the children from growing up too fast became a lost cause she knew she could not stop from happening any longer. Still she couldn't help but try. "Dumbledore we can't just sit back and…"

Hermione turned and watched Harry closely. He could see her eyes narrow and he turned towards her with an innocent look, ignoring the adult end of the table. Ginny who was watching the two of them giggled softly.

"What's so funny?" Ron hissed at her, just loud enough that Harry could hear since he was paying more attention to Ginny and Ron then on the adults.

Ginny smirked. "Harry is hiding something and Hermione wants to know what." Looking over she could see Harry roll his eyes and shrug his hands.

Remus gave the teenagers and stern look. The twins gave him a cheeky grin but the rest were quiet as they listened to the rest of the conversation between the Weasleys and Dumbledore.

"But Dumbledore," Molly pleaded. "We can't dump that much responsibility on Tonks." She contested the only way she knew how. "There will be some major ramifications politically if Tonks makes that vote in the Circle of Lords for Harry! She's an auror! That alone will be a problem! Harry is going to need someone who understands the legal ramifications regarding all this."

Harry perked up. "So instead of Sirius making two votes, do I now have those two votes or does Tonks?" He asked confused. He knew as an underage wizard he couldn't vote.

"What votes?" Ron asked. Ginny smacked Ron and whispered in his ear. Ron turned a bright red and sunk down in his seat.

"As the heir to both the Black and Potter families you, through Tonks, now hold two votes in the Circle of Lords." Dumbledore began to explain. "There has only ever been one instance where a single person has ever had this amount of power within the circle in their own right. Sirius's position of guardian over a second vote was not unique."

"What happened, Professor?" Hermione asked.

"Well, the man had two minor sons, so he of course was assassinated immediately and his sons where separated, one given the name Malfoy after the father and the other given the name Nott named after the mother. All this happened before the Circle could even consider sitting to discuss the matter." Dumbledore explained, his eyes twinkling with a hint of mischief. "Of the original twenty-one votes in the circle only three names have not changed in the centuries since it began."

Hermoine's brow furrowed as she thought back to her lessons in History of Magic. "The Black's, Longbottom's and Wither's." She lifted her head and gasped. "But that doesn't mean they'll try to take the Black vote from Harry does it?" Her hand flew to her mouth and she looked at Harry with eyes widened even further.

Dumbledore was again looking very impressed with Hermione's deductive reasoning. Remus looked rather uncomfortable but everyone else seemed to be waiting with baited breath.

Dumbledore nodded to the clever witch. "No matter what happens they can't take the Black vote away from him. Sirius saw to that when he adopted him. As to the Potter Family vote there has been no challenges in the past fifteen years, I see no reason why there would be one now."

Harry looked back and forth between Hermoine and Dumbledore. "Why try to take away one of my votes in the Circle?"

"There is no legal standing in the system on what to do in this case." He sat there with his eyes twinkling, "That is unless Mr. Potter has two children I am unaware of…" Dumbledore left the statement wide open. The Weasley children barely kept their snorts and laughter contained. Most of the adults were trying hard to keep their smiles behind their hands. Even Molly seemed amused.

Harry blushed a deep red and slid down in his seat. "No professor." He choked out, very softly.

Dumbledore rose quietly and smiled. "Well then I believe that is quite enough for now." He said, dismissing the meeting. "I think we should change the Order meeting from later this week to tomorrow evening here at headquarters."

Moody glared over at Harry. "I guess since he is the owner he'll want to setup some ground rules as Sirius did."

Harry looked startled. "Ah well…" He paused and thought for a moment of all the things he could demand from them. He knew he'd not be allowed in the Order, they'd meet somewhere else first before allowing him to join before next summer. Still he wanted Hermione and Ron's input before he closed the deal. "I'll think about it, and I'll let the Order know tomorrow about the terms of using the house."

Molly looked like she wanted to say something but thought better of it when her husband squeezed her hand and helped her to her feet. Dumbledore looked back at Harry with a concerned look. "Perhaps we should discuss your terms tomorrow at six o'clock? That way I can present them to the Order for a vote before we begin the meeting tomorrow."

Harry gave him a cheeky grin. "Don't worry, Professor. I know the limits and I only have a few little concerns that I'm sure you'll understand about…" He paused and tried to look serious. "Like the Order not using the kitchen during meal times or eating us out of house and home."

Dumbledore chuckled and nodded before he was once again cornered by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Moody, who were all discussing the ramifications of Harry being left in Tonks' care. During the conversation that was brewing the twins dragged Remus into the library. Harry couldn't help but feel a little sorry for Moony now that the twins knew of his past.

He was caught off guard when Hermione pulled him aside behind one of the cupboards. Ginny gave her a knowing smirk before she steered Ron towards the parlor so Hermione could talk to Harry privately.

"Alright, Harry, I want some answers." She said in the same tone of voice she used when Harry admitted he hadn't finished his homework. McGonagall would be proud of how stern she sounded.

Harry sighed, knowing there was no way he could make any lie believable enough to get by her. "What do you want to know?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes. Harry swallowed nervously. "Why did you not want me to talk about the prophecy?"

Harry closed his eyes. Hermoine was always able to read him like one of her library books. He hated the way she always could cut through the mysteries and get right to the bottom of things when he didn't want her to. "It'll take too much time to discuss it here now. I promise I'll tell you when the three of us are together."

She looked at him expectantly. "What about Ginny, Neville and Luna?"

Harry opened his mouth in surprise. "Uh. I guess they should be involved too since they were there and risked their lives because of it. But I think the three of us should discuss it first… and maybe Ginny since she'll be around this summer." He added, ashamed he hadn't thought of the other trio involved in the Ministry.

Hermione nodded in understanding before plowing right ahead. "So what was that look at Dumbledore about? Or is that about the prophecy again?"

Harry was astounded yet again by her ability to put things together so quickly. She was quicker with information then he was at thinking on his feet during a duel; it was scary sometimes.

"That's it pretty much." He told her.

"Honestly Harry! How long did you think you could keep us out of the loop?" She badgered him.

Harry shrugged. "To be honest things have been moving so fast I didn't really have much time to think about everything. I was planning on telling you as soon as we can arrange to all get together without the adults breathing down our necks."

Hermione looked deep in thought for a moment before she nodded. "I'll set up a visit to Diagon Alley for next week during the day."

Harry nodded in agreement. "I need to pick up a few things there anyway. Remus said something about inspecting the vaults at Gringotts. I imagine he'll let me spend some time out with all of you privately, someplace like the Leaky Cauldron since it has private rooms and no one will know I'm there."

Hermione looked satisfied with his answers. They walked back towards the main group. It didn't take Mrs. Weasley long to gather up Ron, Ginny and Hermione. It still took several hugs and promises to behave before Mrs. Weasley let Harry go and left with her family, minus the twins.

Turning, he found himself alone with Tonks. He nervously worried his lip while she stared at him. She looked a little nervous herself; Harry had never seen her hair that dark black color before and her eyes were a very dark stormy blue. Her resemblance to the Black family for once was very evident.

"What am I supposed to do with you?" She asked him. "I mean I'm a bloody Auror! It's not like I'm home a lot." She looked at him with an anxious and frazzled stare.

Harry shrugged and looked down at his overly worn trainers and poked his toe through the hole in the tip. "I guess we should go save Remus and read Sirius's letter then, huh?" He mumbled.

Tonks sighed and nodded. Waving for Harry to go first she followed in step behind him down the hall. As they neared the library the voices of the twins echoed down the hallway.

"But you had to have known" One of the twins was yelling.

"Of course we would want someone of your obvious talents on staff!" cried the other.

"Think of all the pranks that could be pulled off by hundreds of students thanks to your brilliance!"

Remus laughed. The sound startled both Harry and Tonks who had never heard such a happy sound come from Remus before. Even without looking inside the room Harry knew Remus would be grinning from ear to ear.

"And what would be the point of that?" Remus asked the twins. "We used to work very hard on our pranks. They had to be original!" He chuckled. "If we do the work for them then what's the point?"

The twins cackled evilly. "Why to ruin ol' Snape's day of course!"

Harry laughed and opened the doors. "I have to admit that would make my day. I'd love to see Snivillus get what's coming to him."

Remus grinned widely, looked at Tonks and raised a brow before questioning her. "What do you think, Tonks? Should I help the students against the teachers?"

Tonks flashed him a big smile. "You'll only regret it during the Order meetings when McGonagall is here." She reminded him. "I guess it depends on how much you hate Snape." She smirked.

Harry could just imagine how much he hated Snape. If it had been him Harry would never have been so restrained against someone who had been as nasty as Snape had be to Remus his whole life.

Remus pretended to think about it. "I guess you have a consultant then, gentlemen." He grinned and placed his hand out. Both twins rushed forward and shook his hands rapidly.

After many promises of meetings set for the following afternoon and a few threats, the twins finally were pushed into the fireplace with their book as promised by Sirius, retrieved from the library.

Harry couldn't help but laugh at Remus's masterful handling of the troublesome red-headed duo. It was easy to see how much influence he must have been capable of when the Marauders roamed the hallways and corridors of Hogwarts. Harry could now see why Dumbledore had appointed him a prefect and why Lily had been disappointed at what seemed to be a lack of control over both Sirius and James. It was obvious now that he had reined them in more than it had appeared to outsiders.

Harry took a seat on the black, old fashioned leather couch by the antique looking fireplace and tried to wait patiently. His leg bounced a little as he tried to keep the nervous energy from showing too much. Tonks cleared her throat, looking a little uncomfortable. She waited for Remus to turn his attention to them. "I guess we should discuss what is going to happen in regards to Harry now." Tonks stammered nervously. She very carefully sat down on the arm of the couch.

Remus nodded and leaned back against the edge of the mantle. "I guess so." He looked over to Harry who was watching everything with wide, questioning eyes.

Tonks bit her lip and turned her head so she could look back and forth between the two. Steadying her gaze on Remus she began her questioning. "So what was Sirius's plan?" She asked, regaining a little authority in her voice.

Remus unfolded a letter from his breast pocket of his robes and handed it to Tonks.

For Harry the next several minutes felt like a hundred years as he waited for Tonks to finish reading. Remus tried sending him a few sympathetic smiles which made Harry even more apprehensive. It suddenly occurred to him that Tonks was truly in charge of his welfare. She had the power to decide what would happen to him. He didn't know her very well but he did like what he did know.

He reviewed what he did know about her. She was an auror, a strong fighting member of the Order of the Phoenix and someone who normally treated all the children as equals. The only time Harry could remember being angry with her had been when he was angry at the Order in general, but never with just her. Her age, attitude and her ability to morph her looks to that of a teenager meant that the students had never felt like they had to hide from her. Last Christmas he had enjoyed her company almost as much as he had Sirius and Lupin's. _Hermione, Ginny and Tonks had bonded well then_, he remembered. If there was one thing Harry had learned it was Hermione was rarely wrong. Lockhart of course was an exception.

Tonks finally lowered the piece of parchment staring off into space as if lost in thought. She absently handed the two page letter to him. Harry took the parchment and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. She turned her body facing him and watched very closely as he began to read.

_Dear Tonks,Dec 12th, 1995 _

_I know this must come as a bit of a shock to you. I should have discussed leaving Harry in your care, and I'm sorry I did not (if I did you can skip this letter). _

_I know how loyal you are to Dumbledore and the Order but it was important to hide this from him until it was too late for him to meddle. I don't want you to think I want you to be disloyal to your oaths but as you are aware I don't like the position the Order is placing Harry in. I had a higher oath then that of the Order to look after and I now ask you to fulfill that oath. It is your turn to protect him until he's of age to legally decide for himself and you are going to need help. I promised James I would see to it. It was a Blood-bound oath. Remus took it without telling me or James, Lily did it because she always liked having a back-up plan incase the worst happened. How I wish I had known, but Lily was always the smartest witch I knew and she hid it from everyone as an extra protection. Because of it you can always count on him above that of anyone else in the Order. His priority will always be Harry. The well intended Order members need to remember their ideas of safety might not be the best course for Harry. _

_Hermione once told me something I want you to remember, for it struck a cord deep in my heart and filled it with dread whenever I thought of the Order and its policies regarding Harry. She told me '_The road to Hell is paved with good intentions_'. She was so right about everything. She warned us this past summer that Harry was going to be angry and hurt by the useless amount of information he was given and more so when he found out she and Ron had been at the house most of the summer. He was going to see it as a betrayal of his trust in us. At times I swear I can see Lily watching me through her eyes even though Harry is the one with her green eyes. I think her disapproval of me would hurt me more then Molly's ever could simply because sometimes looks at me the way Lily would. _

_I never understood why Lily allowed me to be Harry's godfather so easily. I just hope she'll forgive me for leaving him alone so long. At least Remus watched from a distance until he knew Harry needed him. How I wish Dumbledore had allowed him to be closer, but the wards always told him when Remus came to Surrey and Dumbledore always would tell him to let Harry live without the pressures of being the Boy-Who-Lived. _

_There are so many things I wish I could do differently. One is to leave Harry's well-being to Remus. You know his condition means I legally can't. I am asking you to represent Harry when necessary but defer to Remus whenever possible on pretty much all things. I know as an auror you are more then capable of making good choices but Harry's well-being is more important then Dumbledore's plan allows for, in my opinion. James and Lily would never have wanted their son to live with the Dursleys, but Dumbledore won't allow or listen to any other alternatives, especially ones that involves Harry leaving Great Britain altogether._

_I want Harry to be happy as well as strong. Dumbledore seems so set in his ways. And Molly, while I know she wants what's best for him, doesn't understand him at all. Harry doesn't need a full-time mother anymore. He needs people he can trust. Dumbledore's methods are going to drive him mad if he has even a fraction of his mothers temper. From what I saw this past summer I'd say in that respect, he is truly his mother's son. Lily's temper was the one thing James and I both feared. She could literally start a fire with her eyes when she got angry, so don't push him too far._

_He knows his life is in danger, he just doesn't understand why. He needs to know. If he doesn't by now know of the prophecy in the Department of Mysteries then please tell him as I wanted to last August._

_Ask Harry what he wants to do as far as living arrangements. I would like for him to live with Remus and you at Grimmauld place as much as he can stand as it is the safest place in England I can think of. At the same time I don't want Dumbledore to lock him up as he has done to both of us this past year. Let him breath._

_I need you to pledge yourself to Harry first. He is the most important part of this war. Not for the reason Dumbledore believes, but because despite it all he is everything the Magical community should be! He is going to be a nexus for the coming war, but he still deserves to live his life as he sees fit. At thirteen he was the most mature and courageous young man I had ever met. At whatever age he is now I am sure he is still the best this world has to offer. Please treat him as an equal, not as a child. That is something he has never been allowed to be since James and Lily were killed. It is demeaning to treat him as such when he has faced more then many of the Order members themselves._

_Remus knows my wishes. Please see that Remus is in charge of his care. I know of no one else more suited._

_Love, Sirius._

Harry looked up. "So what are you going to do?" He asked quietly.

Tonks shifted uncomfortably. "I don't know that I can go against Dumbledore's wishes, Harry." she told him, honestly. "But Sirius and I are related by blood. His oath to James is a matter of honor. As an honorable Black Family Member and your guardian, I can't just ignore that."

Remus cleared his throat. "You know why Sirius felt the way he did." He told her sternly. His voice sent a small shock up Harry's spine. The tone held a frosty edge.

Tonks' face scrunched up in concentration. "I know he had his reasons and so do you, but Dumbledore…"

"Dumbledore is not all knowing or seeing." Harry cut in. His own voice now held an edge of his own. "I know the saying Sirius spoke of. I have often wondered just when it was that Tom snapped and choose his path instead of mine."

Both Remus and Tonks turned to him in surprise. The hard edge felt like glass being raked across a chalkboard and his words were grating and hard. Harry's anger was coming back. The pain of possibly watching someone else die because of his actions or because of misinformation given to him poured out of him. His eyes were as hard as the emeralds they resembled and unknown to his seemed lit with raw power. "You are going to have to decide if anyone else's life is worth losing because of secrets, because I don't know just how much more I can stand."

Tonks recoiled as if slapped. She couldn't keep looking into his eyes and, backing away, she fell backwards onto the floor. The anger and rage was too intense. She looked up at her feet. "We…we didn't know you'd go to the Department of Mysteries." She told him, uncertainly.

"Funny that." Harry told her coldly, staring down at the prone auror. "I didn't know it was important enough to tell Dumbledore about, not that he'd have seen me, since he cares about me so much." He sneered with a look of utter contempt.

Tonks again recoiled from his anger, pushing herself back away from him. She couldn't understand how this teenager could get her so off her game with a few angry words. She just stared at Harry with a helpless expression and a little fear when she realized Harry was barely holding his grief and magic in check. His wand was still strapped to his arm but the power behind his eyes was flashing dangerously.

Harry watched Remus muttered "Intumesco adficico". Reaching out he touched Harry's shoulder and gripped it steadily. In that second Harry seemed to instantly back down and regain some control over his magic and temper. Harry turned to see Remus's eyes glowed dark amber, he snarled in an animalistic way, squeezing Harry's shoulder tightly in his grasp before his eyes slowly bled back to their normal honey color. Harry watched mesmerized by the power and control, never realizing the danger he had been in. Remus moved away quickly leaving Harry's shoulder stinging as blood rushed back into his arm.

Tonks quickly regained her feet during their exchange. She looked Remus over with a raised brow. "Emotion draining?" She asked him carefully, watching for any signs of danger from the normally passive werewolf. Remus took several deep breaths but nodded slowly. His frame still held signs of emotions he'd taken from Harry. His movements were quick with raw power that he normally didn't possess this far from a full moon.

Harry turned to him with concern; he was shaking his arm trying to get rid of the lingering effects of the blood loss to his fingers. "You shouldn't have done that." He told him, helping him to sit down next to him on the couch. "You have enough of your own grief to deal with. You certainly don't need mine!"

Remus sighed and looked at him with pain filled eyes. "And you have more then anyone should ever have to carry." He took several more shaky gulps of air. "It was more then I expected to face."

Tonks knelt down in front of them and stared deeply at the two before her. "So what is it that you want Harry?" She asked him sincerely.

Harry gave them both a sad lopsided grin. "If we are going to live here can we at least make this house less dreary?" Harry asked hopefully.

Tonks grinned evilly. "I'll agree to that, but only if I get to pick you up some decent clothes for a change."

Harry blushed but agreed. As he left the room he missed Tonks give Remus a very concerned look and Remus give her one in return.


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter and the Winds of Change **

**(Year Six Fan-Fic)**

_Disclaimer: This is a non profit fan-fiction piece. No money is being made from it._

_Harry Potter, names, characters and related indicia are © and tm Warner Brothers 2000 +._

_Any quotes from the Canon books are © Joanne K. Rowling 1997 +._

_Special note that some of my non-canon facts come from "Acceptance of Fate" with permission from Jami._

"_Circle of Lords" was created by my brother Christopher and I while discussing how Purebloods could possibly control the Wizarding population._

**Chapter 4– Gifts and Conditions**

Harry and Remus both had been a little concerned when Tonks came back from her shopping trip. She told them she'd gotten them both a new wardrobe and had looked a little too enthusiastic about it. Taking another quick look at her green hair they both gulped and followed her into the sitting room.

Tonks took the shrunken bags from her bulging pockets. The little bags quickly became a huge pile that filled the sitting room floor as she enlarged them to the regular size. She sorted and placed them into three piles. One was for Remus, one for Harry, and one that they were not to touch until she got back from one last chore she wanted to do upstairs. Harry figured she wanted to freshen up after the marathon shopping trip when he heard the pipes rattle above him for the second floor bathroom.

Taking advantage of her absence, they un-wrapped their packages. Both were amazed by the amount of clothing and range of stylish and casual outfits she'd picked out. They agreed not to ask how she knew they wore boxers and or even how she'd known what sizes to get them. All the pants, shirts and robes looked to be tailor-made for them except the muggle clothes from Harold's.

Remus was shocked at the quality of the cloth, he couldn't remember a time when he'd had such quality. His own robes were constantly patched from encounters with his wolf side during a full moon. He'd looked like he was about to have a heart attack when he saw the prices on the bill until Harry laughed and reminded him of how much he had in his Gringotts vault. It took a few moments but his breathing returned to normal then his laughter joined Harry's.

When Tonks came back down she looked fresh and was smiling brightly. "Well what do your think?" She asked looking at the piles of clothes draped over the chairs. Her eyes were dancing with excitement. "Hermione and Ginny helped me pick out the right colors and the right styles for you both. Hermione said she'd heard enough about fashion from her roommates that she could quote the past three years of Paris styles in her sleep!"

Harry looked shocked. "Hermione and Ginnywent with you?"

Tonks nodded. "Yup!Hermione tookme to Muggle London for some of the clothes she said you needed for anytime you're not in the magical world. Then we met up with Ginny and spent a great deal of time at Diagon Alley." She looked over at Remus. "She suggested a few Muggle things for you too, Moony. The girls didn't trust my sense of style." She chuckled and winked.

Remus shook his head, his mouth turned up at the corners. "I must say she knows what I like but I'm still surprised you both knew what I needed and then some!" His face flushed with a little more color then Harry was used to seeing on his face.

Tonks smiled a little shyly. "Well we both decided right from the start since Harry needed everything that we'd assume you did too. Neither of you has had a new wardrobe in a long time so we figured we'd start from scratch…" She picked up a pair of pants from Harry's pile and one from Remus's. "When we grabbed Harry jeans, we grabbed some for you too. Of course we bought you more slacks then jeans. But you get the idea."

Remus nodded his head not quite looking Tonks in the face either. His finances had been tight in the past several years, robes and clothes just hadn't been a priority. Staying with Sirius for company in Headquarters, and helping with the Order didn't require him to have nice clothes. Sulking around Knockturn Alley was easier when one didn't stick out as a mark for thieves.

A light blush crept across Harry's cheeks at the thought of his friends and Tonks discussing his lack of proper clothing. He knew it was true but it didn't make the situation any less embarrassing. He wasn't sure how he felt about Hermione helping Tonks pick out his boxers of all things. He bit his lip. "I could have gone myself you know."

Tonks smiled pretending not to notice their blushes. "Next week when you go shopping with your friends you can get anything we missed." She told Harry. "It's not that we don't think you couldn't have done it on your own, but we figured since guys hate shopping and we girls love it, we'd save you the trouble of extensive fittings and such." She grinned widely.

Remus cleared his throat. "Speaking of which how did you know…" He trailed off looking at the tailored trousers from Madame Malkin's in his hands.

Tonks grin widened. "Wouldn't you love to know…" She teased.

Harry swallowed nervously. "Ah, well actually since I've never had new stuff… I don't even know what size I'd wear… so how did you figure it out?"

She gave him a sympathetic smile. "Hermione found a sizing charm in a sewing book at the Burrow last night." She explained. "No need to measure inseams that way." She winked at the two relieved males. "Before she headed home from the Burrow, she fire called me. We talked for a bit about a few girl things. I told her about you agreeing that I could go shopping for some clothes for you and I asked her and Ginny to join me today. That's when she looked up the spell to cast last night so we'd get the right sizes. I hit you both with it last night."

Turning to Remus she picked up one of the robes. "This dark grey robe is made of a fabric that will automatically fix itself." She ripped one of the seams open for him so he could see the fabric begin repairing itself a few seconds after the tearing stopped. "Hermione suggested we get it for you so that you don't need to worry about fixing it constantly after a full moon. So be careful to wear that one on full moons, and try not to eat it." She winked playfully.

Remus was surprised and very happy with the added enchantment. He leaned over and kissed Tonks on the cheek, trying to ingnore her comment about eating his robes. After all it had only happened once! "Thank you so much. I am going to have to get Hermione something special for her birthday as a thank you for all her thoughtful suggestions."

Tonks blushed. "It was fun. I haven't had that much fun shopping for a long while. Even if Ginny did talk me out of getting leather pants for you both. But she did talk me into adding some extra charms to your clothes, too, Harry." She smiled. "Your clothes will lengthen up to eight inches and allow for you to gain up to about thirty pounds."

Harry looked down at his stomach with a puzzled look. "I never gain more then a few pounds at Hogwarts. Too many staircases and Quidditch practice."

Remus snorted. "Ginny isn't thinking about you gaining weight the way your cousin does I imagine."

Tonks nodded. "That's what I thought when she said to make sure we allowed for extra poundage. I thought she was nuts! Madame Malkin thought it was a good idea too; since you're sixteen and should fill out across the shoulders once you reach your full height." Harry looked a little bewildered. Tonks just turned and picked up the first of the bags behind her.

She sat down on the only non-covered chair and waved them both over. "There were a few things that Hermione talked me into getting. Once she explained why I decided I wanted to buy them for you. You'd never be able to get these since you're not an auror. I think you'll agree with them, Remus." She looked at him as if seeking his approval.

Remus looked over at the bags she'd placed in the third pile. "I imagine that's all Auror grade protection gear." He said carefully. He seemed to be weighing the situation.

Tonks nodded and carefully watched them both. Harry watched her curiously. "Hermione and I talked for a long while at lunch today just before Ginny joined us." Harry bit his lip and breathed deeply working on staying calm. Harry couldn't help but wonder what Hermione might have let slip to Tonks. He trusted her to keep his secrets.

Tonks continued looking more at Remus then Harry, missing his worried look altogether. "She convinced me to get a few things for you and your friends that went to the Department of Mysteries." She told him.

Harry looked surprised. "Auror protection gear? She thinks we need that?" He was shocked that Hermione would think that far ahead. Sure they always managed to find trouble every year. Voldemort was Harry's biggest problem most years but not _every_ year.

Tonks smiled when she pulled out what looked like a black set of tights with three quarter length sleeves and a seam across the waist that went all the way around. "I know it doesn't look like something a guy would wear but believe me; all Aurors do suit up when we go on missions." She held it out to Harry. "It protects against lower level charms, any summoning charms or transfigurations against your body, reduces the effectiveness of other spells like stunning or blaster curses."

He took it hesitantly. He was surprised by the soft leather feel of the bodysuit. It was cool to the touch but seemed to absorb the light. "What is it?"

"It's Dragon body armor." Tonks told him. "It can protect you from lower level jinxes, curses or charms, some transfigurations too. It is form fitting and the seam comes apart to allow you to get in and out of it. The seam is charmed to never come apart in battle. It only works with your wand. Even if your wand is broken a piece of it will be required to remove the armor."

"Like a zipper?" Harry asked.

Tonks laughed. "Exactly like a zipper." She patted Harry on the back beaming.

Remus whistled softly, very impressed. "That's some very expensive protection and extremely hard to get a hold of if you aren't registered with the Ministry to buy it and I know you didnt pick that up in Diagon Alley." He nodded his approval to Tonks. "Even Arthur would have trouble justifying the purchase for him, even with Voldemort after him."

Tonks nodded and smiled back. She was happy Remus wasn't upset about the armor. Harry could get in a little hot water for having it if he got caught, but Tonks herself would be the one who would be in serious trouble if anyone ever found out about them. For the first time she looked to be at ease with the idea of guardianship of Harry.

She continued on. "Not only that but I have a few more things to go with it." She pulled out a black leather jacket. It looked like an old bomber jacket from World War II.

Harry couldn't believe the gifts. He hadn't received this many in his life. He was totally speechless. Without a word but his eyes popping he reached out and took the heavy jacket, feeling the very soft lamb wool lining.

Remus chuckled but the smile didn't reach his eyes. They looked clouded with pain. "I see you remembered Sirius's old leather jacket." His eyes glazed over as a memory seemed to take hold of him for a moment. Harry's head snapped up from the jacket to Remus, his eyes were open exceptional wide.

Tonks shook her head. "It's not Sirius's but I borrowed a picture from your photo album yesterday and had them design the leather to look exactlly like it." She handed the picture back to a surprised Remus. "It's Dragon leather too. It can help ease the force of a stunning spell from behind on its own. With the dragon armor you stand a better chance of turning one away entirely. This however is public grade dragon hide so not as effective as the armor."

Harry finally found the ability to speak again. "And you got all this for me?" He asked in a breathless state of disbelief.

Tonks just smiled. She knew Harry was overwhelmed. After his upbringing she imagined it was a little hard to accept that people wanted what was best for him.

"Well I have a Dragon skin wand holster to replace the one on your arm and the Dragon hide boots are only mid calf since the body armor comes down to your ankle. They also have room for a backup wand and a short knife or a triple vial holster. The belt has a removable sword sheath which I'd rather you left in your trunk until you know how to use one or Dumbledore lets you borrow Godric's again..." The three of them chuckled at that. "The last item I don't want to catch you _not_ wearing. It's a backup wand I had Mr. Ollivander pick out for you."

Harry's eyes were ready to bulge out of his head. "Does anyone know I have all this stuff?"

"Only the three of us know and Mr. Ollivander did know... He no longer does." She told him sternly. Her voice held an edge to it.

It took Harry less then a second to catch the meaning of her words. "You obliterated him?" He asked shocked.

Tonks nodded. "TheArmourer I went tobelieves I was getting replacement pieces for existing members of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. He doesn't have a shop in Diagon Alley, I mean Auror Level gear isn't availible to anyone othside the department ever! So no one knows the extent of your personal protections, and I'd rather it stayed that way. You may tell Dumbledore as he'll figure it out I imagine but for heavens sake don't tell McGonagall or Molly!" She told him forcefully. "Both of them will have kittens!" Remus managed to hide his snort of laughter as a cough but Tonks saw his eyes sparkling with mirth over her comment.

"Ok." Harry managed weakly. He was overwhelmed by the amount of Dragon hide in front of him. He figured he had quarter a Dragon skin there.

Tonks nodded. "Legally you shouldn't have a backup wand but seeing as Voldemort's wand and yours do funky things to one another; it seems likely he will want to take it from you the next time you come face-to-face." She sighed. "Just remember that it won't be as powerful as your own wand."

Harry winced at the reminder. "I imagine he'll do something similar to what he did at the Ministry and try to get someone else to kill me for him."

Tonks and Remus nodded grimly. "Well, that's not going to happen if I can help it." She told him. She looked tired and a little defeated. "Hermione can be very convincing when she chooses to be. But whatever you do don't let Neville or Ron mention those clothes in front of anyone else!" She looked a little worried when she bit her lip. "Hermione is going to make sure Ginny understands the full extent of what this means. Luna, well she's just weird enough she could tell the truth and no one would believe her. But even Hermione is not to know about that wand, understood?"

She watched as Harry took in all the information and then quietly nodded his head. The look of acceptance was all the assurance she needed. Quietly she motioned to Remus. "I think you should discuss with Harry those ideas you had last night about the restrictions he should add to the Order for use of the house." She winked.

Remus gave her a hard look but nodded curtly. "Perhaps you shouldn't be present since it would put you in a difficult position."

Tonks looked hurt but nodded her understanding and began to leave the room disheartened. "Tonks," He called. When she looked back at him with a down cast expression he smiled at her. "This was more then anyone could expect from you. Everything is going to be fine." She gave him a grateful smile before she walked out the door and purposefully closed it behind her so Remus and Harry could discuss Harry's demands.

Harry went upstairs to his old room on the second floor soon after to put on some of the new clothes before his private appointment with Dumbledore. It occurred to him that he'd forgotten to ask Hermione and Ron about their thoughts last night. Then again he hadn't expected the Weasleys to leave right after the talk in the kitchen.

Remus's suggestions were simple. Harry told him the extra things he wanted and Remus helped him find ways to propose them to Dumbledore. Harry now figured he'd be asking for a little more then he expected to get away with, but the restrictions to himself and his friends that Remus suggested were things he could live with. Besides, he figured he could get more out of Dumbledore with them then he could have without.

Harry felt that even Hermione couldn't have added any suggestions that would have gotten even more from the Order. Ron's suggestions would more likely have something to do with being added to the Order and that was not an option. Remus told Harry that even Sirius hadn't wanted that for him yet, after graduation would be soon enough to join. Until then the best thing they could all do was stay alert as they always had done.

Harry was surprised to find that the black bodysuit, with all its tight body hugging proximity was actually very comfortable. It didn't feel tight at all and moved with each muscle like a second skin. Satisfied it wasn't going to hinder his ability to move, Harry grabbed a pair of loose jeans and a black 'weird sisters' shirt with long sleeves.

When he came back down the stairs he could hear Moody and Dumbledore talking in the Library. He walked over quietly hoping to hear some news on Voldemort's summer activities.

"… I really don't know what to expect from the Circle, Alaster. It is my hope that Tonks will be able to sway them if I can't get some of them to come to our side." Dumbledore was saying.

"Perhaps young Mr. Potter could help by using his position to speak at the vote." Moody growled. "The boy doesn't fear Death Eaters. I am sure he could sway a few moderates with a few choice words… especially if the ministry were to give him and his friends their rewards."

Dumbledore's response sounded tired. "Ah, but that is the wrinkle my friend, he is still too young to make such a speech and be well received by the Circle… I myself will never make the mistake of treating him as a boy ever again. I can guarantee however that the Circle members would not be as indulgent. A lecture from a sixteen year old boy is likely to have some of them siding with the Dark Lord's followers for spite."

Moody growled. "Albus, he's a born leader. Look what he's done with the students."

"I have never seen a student fight so hard to do what is right instead of what is easy." Dumbledore sighed with regret but Harry could hear pride in his voice, and a great sadness. "I am afraid I have not done as good a job by him as I should have."

Moody snorted. "You are no more responsible for what Voldemort has done to that boy then he is for the Hufflepuff that died last summer. Remus said he feels responsible for Sirius too. You both should know better by now."

"There are times when I believe that it would have been best if I had left the school and raised him with Aberforth in Scotland." His voice sounded more tired then Harry could ever remember hearing it. He could feel the pain in his voice. If he hadn't been able to forgive Dumbledore before, he was beginning to understand just how much of a burden the prophecy had been on the Old Wizard.

Moody snorted with amusement. "No offence Albus, but your brother isn't the best company for a small child… Think of the things he'd have taught Harry. Even James never charmed sheep to do outrageous things like your brother has, Nad James was a Master Prankster!"

Dumbledore finally chuckled and the mood in the room lifted slightly. "It was a muggle saying that prompted that incident you know… He wasn't sure how else he was supposed to count sheep from his bed while trying to fall asleep!"

"Flying sheep, as a sleep agent?" Moody scoffed. "Where was a muggle going to get flying sheep?"

Harry couldn't help but snort at the image. Deciding he'd eavesdropped enough he walked into the room. "Well, normally Muggles just imagine things like that."

Moody looked menacing when he turned towards him. "You shouldn't be sneaking around the house." He gave Harry a look that made him aware that Moody had known he was eavesdropping.

Harry decided to ignore it and chuckled trying to keep the mood light. "Why not? It is my house after all." He looked over at Dumbledore. He was watching the exchange with what Harry would have assumed was a solemn look had his eyes not have his twinkle in them.

Moody snorted. "I'll be back in an hour." He told Dumbledore before leaving the room.

Harry walked over the couch by the fireplace and motioned to the seat with his hand. "Perhaps you'd like to sit down, sir?" He asked politely.

Dumbledore smiled and calmly sat down. "Thank you, Harry."

Harry smiled at him. "I'm sorry I can't offer you a lemon drop."

Dumbledore smiled at him fondly. "I always bring my own." He said pulling out a bag and taking out two. "Would you care for one?"

Harry shook his head. "No, thank you."

Dumbledore placed one back in the bag. "Alas no one ever takes me up on the offer. I have often wondered why."

Harry smirked and thought for a moment. "I'm not very fond of sour candy, sir."

Dumbledore nodded his head in acceptance. "Then I will have to assume I am alone in this trait among wizards." He smiled then let the amusement slid from his face.

Harry took this as a sign that Dumbledore was ready to begin the conversation. "Well sir, about the use of the house. I will promise upfront to not ask for acceptance in the Order. I only ask that if you are going to fight any of the restrictions I place on use of the house you will give me a good explanation. I think I have earned at least that much respect."

Dumbledore slowly nodded his head. The look in his eyes seemed a mix of sadness and pride. He sat further back in his seat and again nodded his acceptance. "If I can I will." Harry's eyes hardened a little, his finger clenched the sides of his chair expecting a difficult battle of wills at the comment.

Dumbledore watched and let out a small sigh. "I know you have little reason to believe I will tell you what you want to hear, but certain things I can't tell you. I am willing however to tell you just enough so you can understand why."

Harry nodded his understanding. "I won't ask about missions or such regarding the Order either."

Dumbledore relaxed a little at these words. "Thank you Harry. You are being more indulgent and considerate than I have a right to expect."

The idea that Harry was making Dumbledore nervous slid across his mind. It was ludicrous but he couldn't help but wonder if it were true. He pulled a piece of parchment out of his pocket and looked over at the older wizard. "I had to write them down so I wouldn't forget anything."

"It is always wise to write down things if you fear to forget them." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "At my age I use my pensive more often then I should."

"Well as long as you remember to put them back." Harry smiled. "Hermione would be pleased I think. She's always after me to write things down before I forget them."

"She is a very remarkable witch," The headmaster smiled, "Very organized. She would do wonders as a research assistant or teacher if she wished."

Harry nodded. Looking down at the paper in his hand he wished one last time he'd had time to discuss these demands with Ron, Ginny and Hermione.

"Ok, I guess I should start." Harry said. "Number one, meetings are to be held in the dining hall and not the kitchen." He looked up. "Would you need more room then that? It does seem larger then the kitchen but I haven't been around for large meetings."

Dumbledore shook his head. "Larger meetings are rare and we can set-up something ahead of time if you'll allow that. Last time, I believe we used the ballroom."

Harry smiled. "That sounds great. In exchange for this concession I'll allow the Order to lock those rooms from use by me or any of my guests. I also have no problems with the Order arranging the rooms as they see fit, including making smaller rooms or offices in the agreed upon rooms the Order asks to use. All room requests will be considered. Unless I have a need for them I can't see there being a problem with it. I just ask that I am kept up to date on the permanent changes that are made as we are planning to redecorate the house and I need to know what rooms the Order will be responsible for, and what rooms I'll be taking care of. And I want total control over colors. I think most wizards are colorblind!"

Dumbledore looked presently surprised and chuckled at Harry's joke. "That is very considerate of you Harry, and very much appreciated. We will help you out with the renovations as we have time. And I promise to tell you what colors we choose before he paint."

"Thank you, Sir. That would be very much appreciated." Harry smiled. "I told you I'd be reasonable about all this. With the locked doors we won't come across anything we shouldn't. I remember how upset Mrs. Weasley was when I found some notes from a meeting last summer."

Dumbledore nodded and his eyes twinkled brightly. "I never doubted you would be reasonable, but I had anticipated the need to ask for such concessions as asking that you not enter Order rooms in use, in fact I hadn't thought of locking you out of any part of your house. This will go a long way in reassuring members like Molly."

Harry smirked. "Well, not all of my demands are that nice."

Dumbledore nodded and waved his hand towards Harry. "Please continue."

"Number two; I must be introduced to all Order members so I know who is in my house. I am to be made aware of any overnight guest while I am in residence. When I am at school the house can be of used as you see fit with the exceptions of Sirius's room, and any rooms I deem personal space for me and my guests. I plan to ask the Weasleys, Remus and Tonks to choose their own rooms from the second and third floors. We'll clearly mark those rooms as off-limits to Order guests. I also would like for Order members to gain permission from the owner of the room before entrance with exception of emergencies."

Dumbledore looked thoughtful. "Again that is very wise restriction and a generous offer. However when it comes to Order members I can't promise to introduce you by name as some of the members are undercover agents, though those agent would never be overnight guests. The rest is perfectly reasonable and your privacy and that of your guests will be respected."

Harry waved his concern off. "Code names or nicknames are fine. I just don't want to see strangers walking around the house in the middle of the night, otherwise I won't feel completely safe, and I wouldn't know if we should be on guard. In Hogwarts I know if someone is supposed to be there or not. I'd like the same ability to know who is and isn't supposed to be here."

Dumbledore nodded his understanding. "That will be acceptable and a wise precaution given your tendency to walk about in the evening hours." His eyes twinkled with mirth.

Harry smirked. "A small amendment to that..." Harry paused, worried about the headmasters reaction to this one point. "I don't want Professor Snape to enter the non-Order rooms of the house without either prior notice or without either you or an adult I trust such as Mr. Weasley, Remus, Tonks or Professor McGonagall present. Hallways are fine but places like the kitchen are out… I may have to tolerate his attitude at school, but I will not have it here in Sirius's house." He said with an icy tone and his eyes flashing.

The headmaster seemed a little taken back by the tone of voice Harry used, but he was also disappointed. "Professor Snape's position in the Order is required. I can understand your feelings on the matter but I cannot restrict his access to headquarters that way." He could see Harry's expression darken. "However I will try to follow your wishes. I cannot promise it will never happen."

Harry listened to the Headmaster for a moment and then sat back to think. Remus had told him not to push the Snape issue too hard. He'd been told that Snape had been warned repeatedly to tone his attitude down while in Harry's presence this summer. Harry decided to push the enforcement of that back onto the Headmaster as a restriction.

"I'll accept that as long as you understand that I will not tolerate any insults directed towards me, my friends or my godfather in my presence." He told Dumbledore sternly. "I'll have no regrets if it comes to me having to lock him out of the house."

Dumbledore looked tired. "Harry, he is an important member of the Order. I really can't accept that he'd be barred from the house."

Harry shrewdly smiled at him. "Are you suggesting that Professor Snape is incapable of acting as an adult, sir?" He wasn't ready to let it go. He wanted Dumbledore to understand how important it was to him. "As long as Professor Snape is capable of acting in a polite manner towards my guests, myself, and the memory of my godfather, I will act accordingly. However he has proven in the past that he is a bully and I will not tolerate it." He reminded the Headmaster sternly.

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. "I'd say certain school grudges are harder to forget then others."

Harry's eyes hardened again. "As I never attended school _with_ the Professor, there is no reason for the attitude to be directed at me… They are dead Professor." He said quietly. "It's time he let it go."

Dumbledore nodded solemnly. "I will warn Snape that it would be wise to respect those that are grieving and if he does not respect those warnings I'll restrict his reports to hours when he is unlikely to cross paths with you." Harry sighed, but decided not to push it any farther.

"Third, I expect that any information that is about me, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny and/or Luna be brought to our attention as soon as possible." Harry's face held a pained look as he remembered why his godfather was dead. The guilt and sorrow was still too fresh to forget, although, diminished greatly by Remus's spell.

"Last month could have been avoided had we only known that Voldemort would try to lure me to the Department of Mysteries. The one fact would have been enough to stop what happened." He cleared his throat a few times trying to keep control of his voice.

Dumbledore's face clouded. "This was the one thing I was worried you'd ask for…"

Harry looked deeply at the headmaster. "So you won't keep your word to not hide things from me."

Dumbledore's eyes dimmed a little. "I will tell you as much as I can Harry. You must understand that sometimes I will not be able to tell you everything until you can master Occumency." He explained to him.

Harry eyes broke away from the sadness in Dumbledore's eyes and stared at the fire. He knew that Dumbledore was right. Until he could keep Voldemort out of his mind he was a liability to any plans the Order might make.

"Who is going to teach me?" He asked quietly, not lifting his eyes from the dancing flames.

"I am going to arrange for an old friend to come and help you." Harry could see concern in his eyes when he turned back to look at the Professor. "He will be a safer teacher until you understand enough to block regularly. It is my hope that I will be able to continue your training once school begins. He was _unavailable_ last year."

"I assume that once that happens I'll be kept informed?" He pushed.

The headmaster nodded slowly. "Whenever possible... I am sure there will be times I can not discuss something due to security concerns." Dumbledore paused and looked deep into Harry's eyes. "I will tell the others if something comes up that involves them. Will that be agreeable?"

Harry nodded. "Just so long as we know what situations to avoid, we won't always need specifics."

Dumbledore smiled. "Thank you Harry... Is that everything?"

Harry shook his head. "One last thing, it's not a condition but a request of you… I am not to be locked away while I am here. Tonks is my guardian and I don't want that interfered with. She, Remus and I have discussed it and we all know where we stand on the issues. I also want to be allowed to invite Neville and Luna here. They know about the Order."

Dumbledore smiled. "I knew when Sirius left you to Tonks that you would not want me countermining her decisions. I promise I will not interfere unless I know there is a specific concern to your safety or that of your friends."

Harry smiled back. "I'd expect no less from you, sir." He let a little laughter to enter his tone.

"I will of course write you a note for Mr. Longbottom to visit here, but I would rather any visits with Ms. Lovegood be conducted at the Burrow or in public. Her father being a newspaper man might take public offence to his daughter being hidden away during visits to see a teenage boy." Dumbledore smiled when Harry's eyes opened wide at the implication and a dark red flush spread across his face and up to the tips of his ears.

"I understand." He muttered trying to hide his embarrassment. "She's a strange girl, but a loyal friend."

Dumbledore smiled. "She has a very developed way of looking at the world few possess. You would be wise to consider her observations from time to time."

Harry looked over at the old wizard. "I'm sure she's not alone in this ability." Harry could hear the sounds of people arriving and Ron's loud voice asking where Harry was coming from down the hall.

Dumbledore smiled. He stood and shook Harry's hand. "I will convey your proposition to the Order."

Harry nodded. "I will of course hold you to making sure they don't eat all the food in the house sir." He teased. "Of course for use of Mrs. Weasley's cooking skills some arrangements could be made between me and some hungry Order members from time to time."

"Of course, Harry." He chuckled. "This has been a most enlightening talk."

The Order seemed pleased with the small list of restrictions that Harry had asked for. It was understood that while the headquarters was Harry's home for the next several weeks they were to keep Order business in the Dining Hall. Dumbledore set-up a very secure Floo connection directly to the meeting hall for most members and he added a password acceptance requirement. Harry as the owner of the house had to set the password, but as Tonks was his guardian; she could change it at anytime.

Most of the Order had expected several outrageous demands by the teenager and while the restrictions on Snape were deemed petty by some, most understood the animosity between Sirius and Snape had bled down to Harry. Very few of the present members remembered the history of Snape and James Potter. Harry hadn't been unreasonable. However, once the Floo network connection had been put in place, Harry changed his restrictions. Snape was not to leave the Ground floor or enter the kitchen for any reason without an escort. Harry still wanted to be notified of meeting times so they could avoid one another when Snape would be popping by. Dumbledore quickly agreed as there really was no need for Snape to go down to the kitchen any longer and Snape had not reacted well to being told to be polite to Harry.

Mrs. Weasley was very grateful to Harry for allowing her family to move back into the house. Ron was happy to have his own room and took the room on the left of Harry's. Hermione took the other room on the right and Ginny took the room the girls had the year before across the hall. The twins, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley took all but two rooms on the second floor while Remus and Tonks took two rooms on the third floor.

Sirius's room on the third floor was still off-limits. Buckbeak had been moved to a magical creature reserve near the border of Romania earlier that summer, thanks to Charlie. The room still had a lot of Sirius's personal belongings in it. Neither Remus nor Harry was prepared for the final step of saying goodbye and packing up his things. They had agreed to wait a few weeks before they tackled it together.

That still left three bedrooms on the third floor for overnight stays, two on the second level and the ballroom for the Order to use. Harry had given the Order permission for them to transfigure parts of the ballroom into a mini hospital wing now that the house was clear of all sorts of infestations.

The four bed ward was quickly put together by Professor McGonagall from the remains of broken furniture. It looked like a smaller version of the Hogwarts infirmary. The potions cabinet still needed to be filled. The bandage racks and linen spaces were full of clean crisp linens that a muggle hospital would be proud of. There was a side room to be used as a potion room and ingredient storage area. While this area was considered Order areas, Harry and his guest were allowed to use the room if needed and it was never locked although the door to the dining room was.

Hermione had added several bookcases to her bedroom in anticipation of moving in for the last two weeks of summer vacation. Her parents were going on a vacation to Canada to visit some cousins, but Hermione had decided to stay with everyone. Her parents had added their hearth to the Floo network so she could come and go as she pleased. Harry had even asked her to invite them over for dinner one evening to get to know them.

More than moving into the magical house Hermione was looking forward to seeing her new collection of books that Sirius had left her. Remus had promised to take her to see them and to take her shopping for extra school supplies and 'light reading' material. Ron had asked her if she was going to get a trunk like Moody's just for her books since she had complained about having to leave them behind when she went to school. Harry and Remus had decided that they were going to get her one for her birthday. Remus had also promised to pack the books up in the trunk before sending it to Hogwarts. Harry figured a few weeks without them wouldn't hurt her.

Harry had written Luna and Neville asking them to join the group for an outing to Diagon Alley. Neville had written back that his Grandmother agreed as long as Tonks was going to be present. Luna had no problems getting permission to go. Harry was getting excited at the possibility of getting out of the house. It had been a long time since he'd been allowed out in the magical alley and he was looking forward to getting a few extra things.

Harry had been surprised when they came down for breakfast to see Charlie and Bill talking to Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen. They had stopped talking the instant the four teenagers walked into the room.

"Order business isn't to be discussed in the kitchen." Harry pretended to pout. Ron couldn't help but snicker. Ginny and Hermione both rolled their eyes at each other.

Mrs. Weasley flushed a little but smiled. "Morning dears… Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes." She gave Bill and Charlie a warning glare. "Set the table won't you Ginny."

"Yes mum." She sighed. Hermione gave her a hand getting the plates and stainless steel forks and knives.

"I hear you guys need to stop at Gringotts." Bill said as he sat down at the table. He ruffled Ron's hair playfully.

"Get off." Ron cried, pushing Bill's hand away.

Harry's face grew serious. "Yeah, Tonks and I need to sign some papers."

"Get some breakfast and we'll get you to the bank then. Hermione should be there by nine o'clock so we have about fifty minutes." Bill said checking his watch. "You don't want to be late for your afternoon outing with Neville and Luna. You can never tell how long it will take in Gringotts to get everything worked out. Charlie will be your guard with Tonks while you're in the Alley."

Harry nodded and turned back to his breakfast. He wasn't overly hungry anymore but Ron was ready to eat the rest of his. He figured this was a better plan then letting Mrs. Weasley know he wasn't hungry.


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry Potter and the Winds of Change **

**(Year Six Fan-Fic)**

_Disclaimer: This is a non profit fan-fiction piece. No money is being made from it._

_Harry Potter, names, characters and related indicia are © and tm Warner Brothers 2000 +._

_Any quotes from the Canon books are © Joanne K. Rowling 1997 +._

_Special note that some of my non-canon facts come from "Acceptance of Fate" with permission from Jami._

"_Circle of Lords" was created by my brother Christopher and I while discussing how Purebloods could possibly control the Wizarding population._

**Chapter 5– Surprises**

They had taken a moment to regain their footing and pick Tonks up off the marble floor after the Portkey had dropped the three of them in the lobby of the bank.

Bill turned to Harry. "Harry, let Tonks and I do the talking for you here. The goblins can't acknowledge you as a full client until next year." He quickly explained. "Their charter doesn't allow them to discuss complicatied financial matters beyond transactions; such as balances, withdraws and deposits with minors. They normally need to be escorted by an adult."

Harry looked confused. "But in my third year I had no problems getting my money."

Bill nodded. "But Fudge granted them a special privilege involving you for that summer and every time you came in they had to write a report to the Ministry. Without his interference they might have barred you from your vault, even if you'd had your key with you."

Tonks snorted. "Not that Dumbledore would have let you stay in the alley without access to your money. Fudge had to make sure you had access to your trust fund or Dumbledore would have sent Hagrid to stay with you." She gave Harry a knowing wink. "Fudge wasn't about to let Hagrid near the reporters in Diagon Alley after that foul up and putting him in Azkaban without a trial. Especially since Sirius had just escaped and he didn't want the whole world to know he'd been sent without a trial and was still your legal guardian becasue of it.." She finished with a noticeable drop of her head and her voice now barely above a whisper.

Harry looked back to Bill sadly but nodded slowly. "Ok. I'll keep my mouth shut."

Bill smiled sympathetically at Harry and clapped him on the shoulder. "Good man." He looked over to Tonks. "Remember what I told you." He laid his hand on her shoulder softly. "It's a huge deal to them. You can't be too careful dealing with the amount of money we'll be talking about."

She saluted him and winked. "Lead the way fearless leader."

Bill chuckled as he lead Tonks and Harry past most of the front desks and knocked on the door that read "Estate Manager". Hearing the command to enter, Bill opened the door and Harry got his first glimpse of the office. Behind the desk sat a well groomed goblin. His desk was clear and unlike the desks in the lobby the whole office gleamed.

"Ah, Mr. Weasley, you have brought Lord Potter and his guardian, agent Tonks, with you I see." The Goblin smiled. Harry made an effort not to look disturbed by the sharp teeth that were exposed. "I'm known as Philamox. I was placed in charge of Mr. Black's estate last year." He told them by way of an introduction.

The Goblin waved them to sit in the chairs placed in front of the desk. They quickly took their seats. Bill sat on Harry's right while Tonks took the seat closest to the desk.

"Thank you Philamox." Tonks said formally. "I am agent Tonks, but please call me Nymphadora." The Goblin smiled and gave her a slight nod of his head. Harry noticed Bill's posture relaxed slightly as if Tonks had past some sort of test. Harry for his part looked surprised, he'd never heard of Tonks asking anyone to address her as Nymphadora, in fact he remembered her threatening several members of the Order with serious consequences if they ever called her by her first name.

"Lord Potter," The goblin began and Harry turned his head to give him his full attention, "is going to be required to sign for the items that Mr. Black wished for him to have," He said rushing right into the business at hand. "And you Nymphadora are going to be required to sign for the funds to be placed into the Potter Trust."

Tonks nodded slowly. "Of course."

Philamox handed her a quill and a piece of parchment for her to look over. "Please read it carefully." He told her then motioning toward Harry he asked, "While you do, may I discuss the balances and items from the will with Lord Potter?"

Tonks again nodded. "Of course, Philamox. Please take any statements made by Mr. Weasley to be taken in Lord Potter's best interests while I give these documents my full attention."

The Goblin's eyes flickered a little but again he gave her a small nod before turning to Harry and Bill.

"Lord Potter, are you aware of the balance of the Potter Trust once your guardian signs these papers?"

Harry looked at Bill for direction. When Bill nodded his head and smiled encouragingly, Harry turned back to the Goblin. "No, I don't Philamox, and please just call me Harry."

Bill positively beamed at Harry as the Goblin again rolled back on his heels. "Well… Harry." The Goblin said hesitantly. "Your balance will be in excess of twenty million in Galleons and approximately one and half that again in assets, give or take a million depending on the price of your investments upon your majority next year. On top of those assets that you will receive from within the bank, there are also the many real estate investments that will be in your possession on your seventeenth birthday. Upkeep and repairs for the estates are being paid out of your trust as per the request of your mother's will, she was the last to pass away before Mr. Black's will comes into effect as of today."

Harry's mouth hung open for a moment before he remembered to close it. "…oh." Looking over at Bill he too seemed surprised at the amount of the two trusts together.

The Goblin smiled and nodded. "Indeed. Until your majority however you only have access to one million Galleons, minus any withdrawls made in the past five years,for your personal needs and schooling. Any other expenses, including tuitionare paid out of the Potter Trust under Nymphadora's care, such as those property upkeeps. Until today, due to Mr. Black's circumstances Mr. Dumbledore had us manage your estates as we saw fit. We did not however sell any real estate, only investments that would have hurt your account. We did reinvest the funds from those sales into a few of your previously exsisting investments." The Goblin paused for a moment waiting for Harry's acknowledgement of the restriction and their efforts on his behalf.

Harry nodded and gave the Goblin a grateful smile, "Thank you, sir. I'm sure you've done a wonderful job and I trust you to continue to take care of my accounts. You'd know better then I would what should be done." He said sincerely.That seemed to confuse the Goblin a little more.

"Now there is a matter of your choice for a home." He said, clearing his throat before continuing."Under Mr. Black's directions, you are to choose one estate to live in with your guardian if you so choose before your Seventeenth birthday. My records show that you have yet to choose one and that you do not have a current residence. Where can I reach you?"

Harry looked uncomfortable. "Well I can't tell you that. The house I am staying at is protected by spells to hide its location."

Bill jumped in at this point. "What he means is that he is not the secret keeper and can't reveal it. It's not that he wishes to be uncooperative." Harry got the impression that keeping the Goblin's good will was extremely important.

The Goblin looked back and forth for a moment. "Well this is highly irregular." He said, still he did not seem as much angry as intrigueed.

"Please Philamox," Harry pleaded softly. "I have no choice in the matter, even if I told you, you wouldn't remember anyway. The Fidelius Charm is very powerful."

The Goblin looked back at Harry for a moment. "Very well, Harry. I will place that information in the file instead. I will still need to have an Owl Address for the file. I take it you are no longer staying with your muggle relatives as the file willn ot list that address as current?"

Tonks looked up from her reading at that point. "He'll be enrolled at Hogwarts in less then two months, until September any mail sent to Albus Dumbledore will reach Harry within an hour if it is marked urgent. All other mail will be recieved within a day."

Again the Goblin's eyebrows reached high on his brow. "Well, of course I can do that in this special case." Harry assumed the Goblins had a very high opinion of Dumbledore.

"It is understood that Lord Potter's safety is an issue of great importance. I'll be sure to explain this matter to my superiors. I don't anticipate any issues." He again smiled widely but this time Harry sighed with relief.

Harry was amazed just how quickly the Goblin moved after that. There seemed to be a large amount of paperwork for Tonks to sign and Harry himself must have placed his key in about twelve different parchments and turneda magicaltumbler then signed each peice of parchment. Philamox explained that by doing so Harry was in fact changing the locks on his newest vaults and taking possession without a need to visit each one. Five of the parchments turned red but the rest turned gold. Bill explained that those five red vaults where listed as not to be touched until next year by Sirius. Bill also arranged to have the items that Harry was to receive from the vaults sent to the Burrow. Bill promised he'd bring the items back to where Harry was staying the evening after they were checked for dark magic. Sirius's will said the items were to be a surprise.

Harry just nodded as most of the paperwork seemed to blur in his mind. When it was finally all completed, Philamox shook hands with all three of them and told Harry to come see him next year on or just after July 31st to gain access to the rest of his assets. Philamox also thanked Harry for doing business with them as he was now one of their best customers and suggested next year to make a long appointment as he had a few suggestions for Harry to make the management easier for his accounts when they matured. He also suggested that Harry consider getting a solicitor to help him with the estate management while he was attending Hogwarts. They thanked him for his advice and time before leaving his office.

Harry took a quick trip with Griphook the goblin down to his school trust vault to withdraw some funds for shopping with his friends. This time Harry was expecting the trip in the cart and really enjoyed it since Hagrid wasn't looking like he'd be sick next to him. It really made a large difference to one's enjoyment when you didn't have to worry about seeing Hagrid's last meal across your lap. He planned on getting a few expensive things so he picked up a fair amount of Galleons and placed them in his moneybag. Tonks enchanted it to be feather light and have the inside expand and shrink so he could place as much money into it as he liked. Looking around he was still amazed at the amount of gold in the vault. After an exhilarating trip back up to the lobby he gave Griphook a nod as he headed to the front of the Lobby to meet up with Charlie and Tonks as Bill had returned to his office on the top floor of the building.

Harry smiled and sighed with relief when Tonks and Charlie moved to the other side of the Leaky Cauldron in the corner. It gave the teenagers some space but they stayed close enough to be able to watch over the entire pub without being seen from outside. Harry saw Ron wave him over to their table. He approached the table where Neville, Hermione and Ron were waiting for him; he quickly greeted everyone and took the seat between Ron and Hermione against the wall. He didn't really like the idea of having his back exposed in public. It had been so long since he'd been in the Alley he'd almost forgotten what it was like to be around so many wizards. The few in the pub at the moment were watching him and whispering to each other.

"Hello, Harry." Neville greeted him with a huge grin on his face. "How have you been holding up?"

Harry gave him a small smile. "Alright, and you?" Turning his attention back to Neville he could see the young wizard had pulled out a dusty wand box.

He held up the box to show Harry the seal from Ollivander's wand shop. "I finally got my own wand about an hour ago!" He smiled proudly. "Mr. Ollivander said that dad's old wand was a bad match. I should do much better this coming year."

Hermione looked at Neville, "You were doing well with your dad's wand. You passed your OWLs." Her eyes widened. "I wonder; how much better could you have done with your own wand?" Ron and Harry shared a look of amusment.

Neville nodded with excitement. "Mr. Ollivander said he's only sold three wands of this type in the past seventy years! Dad's was a maple wood, unicorn hair wand twelve inches long. Mine's a holly wood, phoenix feather, nine and a half inches long." Harry's eyes opened wider at Neville's description. "Mr. Ollivander said this feather was from a very old blue andsilver phoenix."

"Wow, those wands are almost as opposite as you can get." Ron said in an awed voice. "I'm surprised your dad's wand worked at all!"

Hermione nodded. "Holly is a rare wood to use, it's flexible where maple is a hardwood, and Unicorns are good creatures but land-bound and birthed. Phoenixes are supposed to be born from magic and fire." She told them. "You should really think about asking if your can re-do your OWLs Neville. I'm sure you could do much better!"

Harry cleared his throat. "Did Mr. Ollivander tell you who the other two were whom he sold that type of wand to?" He asked, trying hard to keep the quiver out of his voice. He also didn't want to let Hermione get started discussing OWLs results. He was sure to hear about them constaintly until they arrived.

Hermione's head whipped back to Harry in surprise while Ron waited for Neville to answer. Harry could tell by the way she was watching him that she had just remembered the construction of Harry's own wand. After the events of fourth year Hermione had said she planned to do some extensive research into why Harry's wand had reacted to Voldemort's the way it had. He'd never thought to ask her about the results of her research. She hadn't volunteered anything after he'd told her about what Dumbledore had said so he assumed she hadn't found any new information.

Neville gave Harry a proud look and nodded. "Yes. Mr. Ollivander said he only sold them to you and Sirius Black!" Harry closed his eyes as a wave of sadness rolled over him. He hadn't known that Sirius's original wand had been exactly like his. He wondered why Sirius had never told him.

Ron took a sharp intake of breath. "Damn!"

Hermione watched Harry closely until he opened his eyes. "Fawkes only gave two feathers, right Harry?" When Harry nodded she looked triumphant. She waved to them to lean forward so she could whisper. "Neville, if Harry ever asked to borrow your wand would you allow it?"

Neville quickly nodded. "Of course I would, why?" Looking confused at the request.

Hermione's expression changed to a satisfied smile. "Harry's wand is the brother wand to Voldemort's," she explained. "He can't duel him because the wands won't fight each other." She explained. "The only reason the wands will cast at each other is because they have different types of wood as the protective covering changing the purpose of the wands."

Ron nodded as his eyes opened wider as he started to pick up on Hermione's train of thought. "Fred and George have twin wands. They are both made of the same wood and cores; they can interchange them." He gasped, as the point Hermione was getting at dawned on him. "I get it! You think that Neville and Harry can exchange wands! That they have twin wands!" He whispered excitedly.

Harry looked at Hermione with a thoughtful look. "Is that a good idea? Neville hasn't even used his wand yet, and there has to be a reason why my wand would choose me if there were other wands the same in the store."

Harry looked over at Neville and began to wonder just how powerful Neville really was. If he was good enough to pass his OWLS with a wand that wasn't even compatible with him just how good could he be with a wand comparable to Harry's own. Mr. Ollivander's warning about 'expecting great things' he'd be capable of with his wand still made him shiver nearly five years later. Harry remembered that wands that were opposite to their own were useless to wizards and witches who tried to use them. The fact that Neville could cast spells at all with enough proficiency to pass meant Neville would likely be 'a force to be reckoned with' when they got back to Hogwarts.

Hermione shook her head. "I didn't mean now and we couldn't test the theory anyway until we are back at school." She smiled at Neville. "But I do think it is something we should keep in mind when we start up the DA this year." She patted Neville on the shoulder. "This could really change the way we can fight."

Neville looked excited at the news. "I don't mind trying it out Harry." He told him, the honesty in his voice made Harry suddenly aware of how much trust Neville was placing in him. The prophecy played in his mind for a moment before Harry gave himself a mental shake. He didn't want to think about that too much or the fact that Neville could have been the one had Voldemort thought that Neville was more powerful then himself. Of course if that had been the case he'd be the one visiting his parents in St. Mungo's instead of Neville.

"We're going to keep doing the DA classes?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, but I think we should consider changing the name on the sign-up sheet this year. Dumbledore's Army caused a lot of problems last year and the Order had to cover-up for us." He made a mental note to himself to talk to Neville privately about being the only other person whom the prophecy referred to. He figured Neville had the right to know why he'd grown up with his parents in a hospital.

Hermione blushed a dark pink as she remembered the trouble that one piece of parchment had caused. It had been a simple act of rebellion that had back-fired drastically ending with Dumbledore being removed temporarily from Hogwarts. "This year I'll put it down as 'Defense Association'."

Ron looked thoughtful. "Are we going to be allowed to have the DA? Is it still considered illegal?"

Hermione nodded. "I already asked Professor McGonagall and she said we could, but we should to open it to all the houses not just to our friends. She'd also like to see only fifth years and above in it."

Neville gulped. "So we have to let Malfoy in if he wanted to?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't think it's a good idea either. I'll talk to her about allowing known Death Eater's children in it. I don't want to make it a school club either, I'd rather it stayed a private thing that we do with people we trust. If she really wants to make it a school club then she should restart the dueling club. Everyone needs to know how to protect themselves against the Death Eaters. Not just fifth years and up! With people like Malfoy higher up in Slytherin I wouldn't be surprised if Voldemort is using it as a recruiting center."

Ron look confused. "A what?" Neville looked at Harry and Hermione waiting for an explanation as well

Hermione threw Harry a cross look. "A place to gather followers and have them sign-up." Glaring at Harry she added, "Dumbledore won't allow that to happen at Hogwarts."

Ron rolled his eyes. "I gathered that much."

"Then why did you ask?" Hermione huffed at him.

Ron shrugged. "I'd never heard of it put that way before. Muggle saying I guess."

Neville nodded. "As for Dumbledore I doubt he'd do anything, I imagine he leaves it up to Snape to enfoce school rules, and we all know he wouldn't stop them from doing it." He shivered at the thought of Snape. Harry briefly wondered if Neville's boggart would still be Professor Snape.

Harry nodded and quickly looked around for something else to talk about before Hermione could start on one of her lectures about school unity. From the look on her face it looked like she was about to start on a long lecture he wasn't in the mood for.

"Where's Ginny and Luna?" He asked quickly before she could get started. "I have something we should all talk about. And Tom is holding a private room for us."

Ron looked towards the door. "They should be here soon. They went to look at some robes."

Harry looked over to the table where Tonks and Charlie were sitting. He nodded towards the brick wall that lead to the alley and waited until Tonks nodded and stood up before turning to the group at the table.

"We should go look for them. I have something I want to talk to you guys about but I want to wait until we're all together." Harry told them.

Hermione looked for a second like she was going to argue but Harry shook his head and Ron bumped her with his elbow. Harry started to turn but heard Ron whisper at her. "Leave it alone until he's ready. He'll tell us when it's safe to." Harry gave Ron a grateful smile once Hermione was slightly ahead of them heading for the back room where the gateway was, pausing only for Hermione to tap the bricks and allowing them to pass through.

Harry walked along with his hands in his front pockets and his head hanging down a little, deep in thought. He tuned out the argument he could hear brewing between Hermione and Ron over why Slytherins should be allowed to join the DA too.

He thought of the Prophesy, careful not to focus on the words themselves. He wondered how to tell his closest and dearest friends. Harry hadn't been particularly fond of Dumbledore's approach of dumping it on him after the Department of Mysteries fiasco, but that wasn't an issue for his friends, they hadn't lost anyone yet. He decided that leading them into it slowly would drive Hermione nuts, although considering the argument they were bound to have over the DA he was sure she could do with the trouble but if he over did it there was a chance it could backfire on him.

As they neared Madame Malkin's shop Harry saw Ginny and Luna walking up to them.

"Harry!" Cried Ginny as she ran towards him and gave him a quick hug. "Sorry we're late." She said looking a little bashful.

Luna gave one of her airy laughs. "It was my fault. I saw a fabric that looked so much like what a Fogmouse fur looks like I had to buy it." She told them pulling a fluffy grey sleeve from the robe out of the bag.

Harry looked bewildered. "A Fogmouse?" Looking around at the rest of the group he could see them hiding their smiles behind their hands although Hermione and Ron seemed to be avoiding looking at each other. He realized a moment too late that he'd asked his question out loud.

Luna nodded sagely. "Yes, they were actually responsible for the spread of disease in the middle ages, not rats. They can disappear into a fog-like cloud at will." She smiled at him and patted the fabric along his hand.

"Ah, ok." Harry stammered. "We should get back to the Leaky Cauldron. Tom's holding a private room for us." He explained to the girls, trying to hurry them back. The group turned back towards the pub. Harry spied Tonks rolling her eyes at him as she and Charlie walked towards them to follow them back.

They had only walked a few feet when Harry saw a large black shadow suddenly appear over them followed by a loud, ear-piercing inhuman scream echoing in his head. Looking up he saw the large form of a Green Welsh Dragon flying directly at Gringotts. Harry stared up in shock and didn't move.

_What is a Dragon doing in the middle of London_? He wondered.

Human screams now filled the air around him and hundreds of people began to run in every direction trying to get away from the angry dragon. Tonks suddenly grabbed Harry and Hermione and threw them in the direction of Quality Quidditch while Charlie grabbed Ginny and Ron pulling them into Ollivander's. Harry could see Neville pulling Luna in after them across the street thru the window where the newest broom was on display.

The clerks had run to the fireplace and had floo'ed out of the shop. Tonks looked around but couldn't find anymore floo powder. "Bloody hell, we're stuck in here." She headed back towards the front of the shop and looked out the window.

From the shop window Harry couldn't see the dragon anymore but it was obvious from the noise that the dragon was enraged and was taking its anger out on the buildings around the alley.

"What's that dragon doing here?" Hermione asked, yelling over the roars and screams from outside. "Welsh Green Dragons hate being around people!"

Tonks shook her head. "I'd be more interested on who brought it here, but that's a little obvious I think." Harry heard her muttering about 'damn Portkeys' as she looked around the store.

She quickly grabbed a large, wooden and metal reinforced Quidditch ball box, much like the one Oliver Wood had brought out to show Harry how to play Quidditch with. She stuffed it in the fireplace after casting a fireproof spell on it.

"That should keep anyone from floo'ing in here." She quickly cast two spells Harry was unfamiliar with. "That should do it. Now no one can apparate or use a Portkey to get in here with you either."

Harry saw a small group of men dressed in dragon hide suddenly appear in the middle of the street. Charlie rushed out to meet them. The group of four began to walk up the street in a loose formation.

"I'm going to join them." Tonks yelled. "When we get rid of that dragon I want you to get yourselves up to the Leaky Cauldron and floo to headquarters." She ordered. "Stay in here and keep your heads down. I have no doubt this is a trick to get Harry while we're busy."

Harry and Hermione nodded. They watched as Tonks joined the group already battling with the dragon. Harry brought his wand out and into his hand. He saw Hermione draw hers too.

It looked at first like things were going well for the dragon fighting team until the dragon got hit in the chest and the spell backfired sending the one wizard into the window of a shop further ahead. The dragon then followed the fallen wizard and knocked half a building down on top of one of the other wizards who was trying to check on his fallen comrade.

Charlie and Tonks were trying to coordinate with the other wizards but he began to run. The dragon's head snapped around and it pounced on the wizard's back right in front of the quidditch shop. One of the dragon's wings crashed through the window and knocked the broomstick on display down on Harry's back as he ducked.

Looking out at the dragon Harry couldn't help but feel useless. He picked himself up and mounted the broom. He decided to try and help.

Hermione grabbed onto Harry's arm stopping him from taking off. "Harry you can't. We said we'd stay here!" Hermione yelled at him. "There are probably Death Eaters out there right now looking for you!"

"I can't just let people die!" He yelled back at her. "I have to help distract it so they can stop it."

She sighed and nodded. He knew she understood and he knew she'd be looking everywhere for Death Eaters from her vantage point to protect him. "Be careful, Harry." He nodded to her before kicking off the ground.

Harry took off and flew out the window right into the path of the dragon. "Stupefy." he yelled aiming his wand at the Dragon's eyes. He saw the dragon close its heavy lids as the spell neared its vulnerable eyes. The spell fizzled against the dragon's magic resistant hide and Harry felt his stomach drop. He had no idea how else to fight a dragon.

He could see Tonks and Charlie setting up their attacks in unison hoping to break through the dragon's defenses. From up above Harry could see a second group of Aurors had arrived on the scene as well but they were trying to clear the area of civilians while making their way towards the battle. It was a little like fighting a river to move upstream. Harry figured they would be a little late. He tried to keep his spells in check and worked more on distracting the dragon trying to give Tonks and Charlie a chance to subdue it before anyone else was killed.

He dived towards the back of the head and threw a Reducto curse at it. The dragon's head lunged forward with the impact. It turned its attention back towards Harry. He decided that the tactics he used facing the Hungarian Horntail during the first task of the Triwizard Tournament was the best he could do to help the people on the ground.

The dragon blew its thin jet of flame towards his flight path but the new broom Harry was riding was as responsive as Harry's own Firebolt. Before Harry had even finished thinking about his next move the broom had done a snap-roll and turned back in the other direction. The dragon's head snapped around to follow Harry's movements with an audible crack. The dragon roared as if in pain. A glint of gold caught Harry's attention to an amulet around the neck of the dragon.

Harry looked down at the dragon before he again swooped down and veered in front of the aurors. He had hoped to give them some time to fire spells while the dragon focused its energy on him. It seemed to be taking a long time for the Aurors to get control of it. The dragon seemed to know when to close its eyes against the spells.

Unlike with the Hungarian Horntail, Harry was trying to keep this dragon on the ground and so he kept his attacks and distractive tactics lower to the alleyway. The narrowness of the alley made dodging the flaming breath quite a bit more difficult and Harry popped up over the tops of the buildings several times before diving back in. The dragon seemed to focus more on Harry then on the people below. The buildings were taking a beating from the dragon's constant twisting and turning as it tried to follow Harry's flight around it.

Harry finally saw his chance to end the fight. Tonks and Charlie were about to cast their spells but Harry could see that the dragon was ready for them. Harry slid into a dive just in front of its snout and cast a "Reducto" spell. The dragon closed its eyes and then opened them just as Charlie and Tonks fired their own "Confindious" spells. They both hit the dragon squarely in the eyes and it went down, falling into the street.

Ginny and Ron ran out of Ollivander's and Hermione came cautiously out of Quality Quidditch. Charlie wiped his brow but looked up and shook his head.

"No! Ginny, Ron, go back to the shop!" He screamed as he ran towards them.

Harry saw the dragon's pupils retract and refocus. Everything seemed to slow down as Harry turned his broom, Charlie pushed Ron and Ginny back as Harry dived at Hermione. They passed each other as they both moved to get them all out of harms way. Grabbing Hermione's waist with one hand as he passed by, he felt the claw of the dragon nick the broomtail.

The hit made Harry lose control of the broom in the tight quarters and since he only had one hand of the broom it ripped itself from his grasp. He brought his arms up to protect Hermione's head. He and Hermione rolled together along the cobblestone street, Harry felt something knock into his head and his hands crack against stone as they cradled Hermione's head before coming to rest a few feet away against the storefront of the secondhand shop.

Harry could hear screaming and wailing behind him but his head felt fuzzy from the impact with the street as they had rolled and his left arm was throbbing with extreme pain. He cradled his arm and shook his head before looking back.

There was a huge crowd near the dragon now and more descending towards the two stunned teenagers. The Aurors had finally made it to the battle and the dragon seemed to be down permanently this time. Hermione was looking back in horror.

"Are you ok?" He asked her. Looking her over he could see she too was cradling her arm and her left leg looked like she'd been dragged down a muggle street. Her hair was matted with what looked like blood from his torn hands, they were throbbing with pain. He was pretty sure they were broken in several places. His head was almost as bad and he felt like he was going to be very sick if he moved too quickly.

"Harry, that's Ginny screaming!" She cried.

They picked themselves back up and ran towards the group of people fearing what they were going to see. People quickly moved out of their way as they closed in on Ginny's screams.

"Charlie don't you dare leave me!" She wailed hysterically. The scream wrenched from her throat scared Harry. He could feel her pain like knives scraping across every nerve in his body. He wanted to stop and not go any further, afraid of what he'd see. The crowd in front of him parted as people turned away in terror at the sight.

Harry could see that Charlie was already dead. The dragon's claws where impaled right through his back and the blood that had pooled in just that past minute was enough to see there was no way he could have survived. What terrified Harry was the amount of blood covering Ginny. He couldn't be sure if she was alright or hurt herself as she was clinging to Charlie and the blood seeping from him was soaking her pants and shirt.

Ron was laid out on the ground obviously unconscious with a medi-witch that had been nearby, his eyes were closed and he had a lot of blood running down his forehead.

Poor Neville and Luna were clutching one another in fear. They seemed unharmed. Mr. Ollivander was handing a cloth to Luna who for once didn't look out of place with her far off stare. Neville was just shaking his head, a look of disbelief on his drained face.

The Aurors were beginning to take charge and Harry looked around a little lost, not sure what he should or even could do. His head ached from the hit and he was feeling so very tired.

Tonks rushed forward and grabbed Harry and shook him. He could see she was talking to him but he couldn't make out the words. She shoved a quill in his hand and said something before he felt the pull around his navel and then he disappeared and blacked out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Harry Potter and the Winds of Change **

**(Year Six Fan-Fic)**

_Disclaimer: This is a non profit fan-fiction piece. No money is being made from it._

_Harry Potter, names, characters and related indicia are © and tm Warner Brothers 2000 +._

_Any quotes from the Canon books are © Joanne K. Rowling 1997 +._

_Special note that some of my non-canon facts come from "Acceptance of Fate" with permission from Jami._

**Chapter 6– Saying Goodbye**

By the time Harry had awoken two days later, the Weasleys had moved back to the Burrow. The only people Harry had truly spoken to were Remus and Tonks. The other Order members were only stopping by long enough to have their meetings in the dining room and then heading out to their appointed tasks.

Remus had told him that the Ministry was in total disarray over the incident in Diagon Alley. In fact they hadn't even sent Harry an owl over using magic during the incident, not to mention he'd not even been issued a warning over being seen by Muggles on the streets of Muggle London when he'd flown above the 'see-me-not' wards over Diagon Alley to escape dragon fire. When asked, 'Minister Weasley' had been quoted as saying, "The Ministry has more important things to be doing then issuing warnings to underage wizards who were protecting several dozen people, their friends and themselves." Harry was glad to see that Hermione, Ron and Neville were also being named as defenders with him, he didn't like the implication he was the leader of the group. Harry hadn't noticed at the time but some of the spells fired at the Dragon had in fact been his friends trying to help out.

The complete Auror, Unspeakable and Obliterators divisions along with several other departments, including the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts and Muggle Relations had been required to contain the incident within an acceptable level. The incident, according to the Daily Prophet, had been on the Muggle news as a hoax put together by some engineering students. Harry had laughed and told Remus about Uncle Vernon's insistence that "our lot" was never on the muggle news. It was one of the few things to laugh about in the days before the funeral.

Remus had shown Harry the Daily Prophet, they were making a mess out of the facts about the attack.They wereclaiming Harry and his friends had single handedly defeated the Dragon and only mentioning Charlie's death in passingbecause he'd saved his sister and brother from death.

Arrangements were being made for Charlie's funeral. The ceremony was going to be for close friends and family only, at the Burrow. Harry was expected to attend with both Remus and Tonks as his bodyguards. Harry wasn't sure he wanted to attend, but he knew Ron and Ginny would need his support, so he'd swallowed his own grief and agreed immediately when Tonks asked him if he wanted to go.

Harry had been very relieved to find out that while Ron, Ginny and Hermione had ended up with bruises, while Tonks had managed a minor burn her arm, none of them had needed serious medical treatment, except Harry. He'd managed to protect Hermione's head with his hands and forearms, but not his own as they'd hit the ground and rolled down the cobblestone street. He was fine after a day in bed recovering from the concussion he'd received, but Madame Pomfrey had insisted on dosing him with extra sleeping potions to make sure he rested. Tonks had chuckled when she filled him in on the tongue-lashing Hermione had planned for him once she saw him again, but quickly sobered a moment later, as if remembering laughing wasn't appropriate in the wake of the Weasley's tragedy.

Harry couldn't help but wish for some company. Without the Weasleys, Hermione or Neville around, Harry was lonely. Being the only person not involved with the Order in the house had given him too much time on his own to brood in the depressing atmosphere of number twelve Grimmauld Place. The death of his Godfather was again pressing down on him every time he thought of Charlie and his sacrifice. Thinking of how much guilt he felt over Sirius's death he could only imagine how Ron and Ginny were feeling now that their own brother had given his life for them.

Brooding alone in the kitchen was how Remus and Dumbledore found him, staring at the Fireplace. Remus looked worried but Dumbledore gave Harry a small smile.

"Harry, we have come to ask you to join us in the Order's meeting room." He told Harry quietly.

Harry turned slowly and gave Dumbledore a searching look before looking over to Remus. He gave Harry a little nod before looking back towards Dumbledore.

"Alright," He agreed softly, and followed the two men back into the dining room.

Harry hadn't even seen the inside of the room since the Order had taken it over. He was surprised to see several desks and an oval table that took up half of the enlarged room. The room was now twice as large as it had been originally and the extra wall space was covered in maps with what looked like blank parchment on them with red and white pins sticking out in random scatterings. The room had Tonks, Mad-Eye Moody, Professor McGonagall, Heasta Jones, Arabella Figg and Professor Snape seated around the table by the large windows with a magical image. Professor Dumbledore walked around the table to sit next to Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall. Harry sat down in the nearest seat between Tonks and Remus because it was the furthest from Snape.

"Harry." Professor Dumbledore began, "You are aware of the upcoming vote in the 'Circle of Lords'."

Harry nodded slowly. He looked around at the others at the table. Many of them looked a little irritated, especially Snape. "Yes Sir," He replied. "I know that I'll need to choose two people who don't already have the right to vote to cast my votes for me."

Dumbledore smiled. "Exactly, I am happy to see you've thought this through."

Mad-Eye grunted. "You sure you understand the significance of your choices?" He asked.

Harry turned to Moody and nodded sagely. "Of course, I need to choose two people who would be politically wise, and that can claim to know me outside of the Order of the Phoenix. Otherwise I am signing their Death Warrants by asking them." He said quietly, looking down at his hands.

Several people gasped at his words. "Merlin, it's a good thing Molly's not here!" Arabella exclaimed. "We are sorry about asking you to think about this now Harry." She placed her hand on the table, her face showed deep lines of worry. "But the Circle could convene at anytime in the next week or two."

"Well at least the boy understands the risks people at making on his behalf _finally_." Snape growled. "I guess it only takes a few people dropping dead at his feet for the point to get across."

Tonks got up and began to tell Snape off. Harry, who was in shock at the boldness of the statement sat perfectly still. He was the only one to hear Remus start growling deep in his throat or to see his fists clench so hard the knuckles turned bone white.

Harry ignored the rest of the comments flying back and forth between Snape, Dumbledore and the rest of the Order Members; instead he watched Remus's eyes as they dilated and changed color quickly from his normal caring warm hazel to dark angry reddish amber. He remained unnaturally still but Harry could feel power collecting around him. It didn't take a genius to understand Remus was about to jump across the table and do some serious damage to Snape, with his strength reinforced by his werewolf abilities.

Harry grabbed Remus's wand from his hip holster and tried to remember the spell he'd seen him cast the other day. Closing his eyes he remembered the spell as if watching it in a Pensive. "Intumesco adficico." He muttered, swished Remus's wand and placed his hand on Remus's arm.

Harry was instantly swept up in a giant wave of rage, guilt and grief so engulfing that he barely felt himself growling loudly. His emotions brushed with the 'Wolf' within. His blood began to rush through his veins so loudly it blocked out all the noise in the room, and the need to cause serious bodily harm upon Snape was so completely overwhelming, but still he could not let go of Remus's arm. It felt like his hand was fussed to Remus's skin by a golden light radiating between the two of them.

The emotions continued to flow into his mind. The pain of losing Sirius, Lily, James and even to a small extent Peter rolled over him. The years of feeling lost when he couldn't see Harry, except from a distance The betrayal he felt when Sirius was locked awayandafter escaping Azkaban prison.The tremendous agony from the monthly transformations. Harry felt he would die from the overwhelming sorrow, pain and grief, but still he was unable to let go.

He felt someone tear him away from Remus and he ended up on his back howling with pain and grief. His back arched off the floor as he screamed, trying to find a way to relieve the emotions he'd swallowed. He could feel the Wolf emotions intermixed with Remus's still flowing through him as if they were his own. Remus was lying on the ground stunned with Professor McGonagall holding him up. Harry's eyes snapped up to Snape and saw the man standing a few feet away with a sneer on his face. Wolf, Remus and his own rage at Snape's comments warred for supremacy. Without any experience in dealing with the Wolf, Harry lost and the Wolf took control.

No one expected the blood curling howl or Harry to suddenly launch himself at Snape. Jumping up and plowing his shoulder into Snape, Harry had him down on the ground in seconds. He snarled and looked ready to bite the professor's neck but he was restrained by ropes and held back. He watched with pure hatred as Snape got up and was quickly escorted to the fireplace. When he was gone Harry again tried to push the blood boiling fury aside. Tonks poured a calming draught down Harry's throat. It took a moment then he finally began to hear the conversations around him.

"When did Harry learn that spell?" McGonagall was asking, her normally stern voice gone replaced by shock.

"Last week. Remus cast it on him, trying to get Harry to open up at little." Tonks explained. "I didn't think to explain that it was that dangerous. I thought that was evident when Remus had issues dealing with Harry's emotions. He only saw the spell being cast the once and he was the target. I have no idea how he could know it well enough to cast it!"

Moody humped. "I've never heard of that spell being used on a werewolf before." He looked Harry over carefully. "I wonder how much of the wolf thoughts were transferred over?"

"Just a few surface thoughts, I imagine." said Dumbledore. "Remus was trying very hard to subdue the Wolf when Harry decided to help him out."

Moody snorted. "It was very smart of the boy to use Remus's wand. There is no way the ministry can pick up on the user being Harry. They'll just assume it was Remus." He looked over at Remus, "Someone could use a reminder in constant vigilance."

Hestia nodded. "Still, are Remus and Harry going to be alright? As Moody said the spell hasn't been used on a werewolf before." She said casting a troubled look at Harry.

Remus groaned and tried to get to his feet. It was only with McGonagall and Moody's help he was able to stand. "I'm fine, but Harry dragged too much out of me. Several year's worth I think."

Tonks gasped and held Harry tighter to her as Dumbledore walked forward and cast the same spell on Harry. Harry could feel Dumbledore's presence inside his mind as he dragged the recent violent emotions from him. Wanting to get rid of the pain, Harry instinctively pushed more of his anger at Snape towards Dumbledore's link and felt much of his feelings for Snape drain away. The exchange took several seconds that seemed like hours to Harry.He noticed that Dumbledore's spell didn't have the golden glow attached to it until Harry had pushed his emotions. Finally Dumbledore pulled back and looked as angry as Harry had ever seen him.

"I will be dealing with Severus in a moment, I assure you." Turning to Harry and seeing Harry's eyes clear of all the anger he'd been holding in, he removed the ropes. "I will of course be restricting Snape to Order meetings only and he will no longer be allowed to interact with you Harry. I promise and," Dumbledore's eyes clouded for a moment as he looked deeply into Harry's emerald green depths. "I'm sorry, Harry." His tone still held a hint of the anger Harry had dumped on him.

Harry nodded his understanding and looked back towards Tonks and Remus. Seeing their looks he wished he hadn't. Tonks looked ready to kill him now that the emergency was over, and Remus had a look of relief and disappointment.

"I think we should wait an hour before we try this meeting again." Dumbledore told them, curtly. "I will see you all shortly." He told them before heading for the fireplace, his movements quick and clipped. McGonagall quickly followed him. The rest of the Order members quickly vacated the room, to give the two guardians a chance to talk with Harry.

Remus grabbed Harry by the shoulders before Tonks could and placed him back in his seat gently. "Harry that spell…. It's too powerful to just…" His voice trailed off.

"Of all the stupid, rash, harebrained stunts you could have pulled!" Tonks yelled at him as she stalked towards him, backing him into a chair. "Do you have any idea how hard it would be to explain why you were casting that spell during the summer? That spell is considered to be a Dark Arts spell… Did you know that?" Tonks continued her ranting as she paced behind Remus, who had wisely stepped between the enraged Auror and the teenager.

Harry shook his head. "I just didn't want Remus to do something he'd regret." He mumbled as he looked away from Remus. He didn't want to see Remus's disappointment in him. He was also feeling embarrassed listening to Tonks yell at him like he was a small child.

Tonks stopped her pacing and glared at Harry. "Remus knows how to handle his own emotions. He's been doing it far longer and far better then you ever could!"

"Tonks I can handle this." Remus said mildly. If he was annoyed by them speaking as if he wasn't there, it didn't show.

Harry chanced a look at Remus. "Perhaps it would be best if I spoke to him and explained the situation. You seem a little overwhelmed." He stated calmly, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Tonks huffed and stalked out of the room. Remus watched her leave and then sat back in his own chair beside Harry. They sat there in silence for several minutes before Harry heard a very faint, "Thank you," from Remus.

Harry looked up at his face to see if he'd really said it. Seeing Remus's hands laying on the table and his head hung in defeat surprised Harry. It took him a few more seconds to whisper, "Your welcome."

Remus gave him a pained smile. "You really shouldn't have done that." He turned back to his hands on the table rather then keep looking at Harry.

Harry smirked. "I know." His smile gave way and his worry showed through. "Is it always like that?" He asked meaning the intensity of the emotions the Wolf had forced through him.

Remus understood what he was asking. He shook his head slightly. "Not really. Normally only the evening of the full moon is it that intense or maybe the day of... It happens occasionally when the Wolf and I feel the same way. We are both grieving and we both feel pain when it comes to Padfoot." Remus sighed, heavily. "Snape pushed the wrong button this time."

Harry thought about this new bit of information. It made sense to him. He felt Remus's emotions intermixed with the Wolf when it came to his anger and grief, but not when it came to his regrets about Sirius's incarceration or Lily's death. The Wolf had entered his mind when he pulled the anger from Remus, not when he'd pulled the other emotions through.

Harry gave him a small smile. "Dumbledore now has a piece of the Wolf's anger in him right?"

Remus looked a little startled. "I guess, if you don't feel that anger anymore inside you."

Harry chuckled. "Dumbledore took a little more then the Wolf. He got a touch of my own rage against Snape for his mistreatment of the Gryffindors and my own grief. I'd hate to be Snape right now."

Remus chuckled back. "He deserves it. Dumbledore always defends him because of his position, but he should be held responsible."

Harry nodded. "I know." He looked towards Dumbledore's chair and thought back on what Tonks had said. "Why is it considered a Dark Arts spell?"

Remus sighed. "That version of the spell isn't really an evil spell. It's used in St. Mungo's all the time when dealing with certain types of cases. It's the more advanced forms of the spell that are Dark Arts, most witches and wizards don't differentiate between base spells and advanced forms. If one is Dark, then all of the same branches are Dark to them."

"Oh." Harry mumbled. "So it's not a dark spell?"

Remus shook his head. "But it still takes a lot of will and quite a bit of self-control to perform correctly." He explained. "That's why you couldn't control the amount of emotion you pulled from me. But it was a very dangerous thing to do. I didn't think you'd be able to perform it." He looked at Harry sadly. "I should have, considering you can cast a Patronus."

Harry smiled sadly. "It normally takes a lot of practice for me to learn new spells. But I just knew if I didn't…" he trailed off unsure if he should say anything more. "It's sort of how I was able to cast the Patronus so powerful that night to save Sirius. I knew I had too, and I could do it if I really tried."

Remus placed his hand on Harry's shoulder. "I might have attacked Snape, if you hadn't."

Harry sighed. "I know you would have hated yourself for it and I was just trying to help, not play hero."

Remus grabbed Harry's shoulder forcing him to look at his face. "Harry, it has been a long time since I trusted anyone outside of Padfoot completely. Even he wouldn't have done what you just did." He seemed to be searching Harry's eyes for something. "You and your friends don't fear the Wolf unless he's in front of you. I hope now you understand why the Wolf is so dangerous even on non-full moon evenings."

Harry looked confused. "It's only Snape that brings out the Wolf. You're a human being, Moony. I can see that, even if some other people can't."

Remus looked shocked and backed away from him. "Your mother once said that, the night she bound me to you."

Harry bit his lip. "Well, it's true you know."

Remus shook his head. "It's not, but it is nice to hear."

Harry snorted. "It is true. You're a human being with a curse that changes you from human to wolf for a few hours a month. That's all. The rest of the time it's up to you on what you want to be. It's your choice to be _human_." Harry stared off, remembering Dumbledore's words to him in his second year. "It's making the right choice, not the easy choice. I'm sure it's easier to just give into the Wolf, but you don't. You decided a long time ago _not_ to be a monster. Death Eaters deserve that title, not you."

Remus blushed at the praise. "A very mature attitude you've gained this summer… The Order has been surprised by your acceptance of the situation. Seems you are growing up faster then some members would like."

Harry sighed. "Like Mrs. Weasley..."

Remus nodded. "I was there when Dumbledore told the Order of your demands. They were very surprised by the demands and concessions you made, and how mature you were about everything. The restrictions on Snape being the only exception, and even then, many understood."

Harry sat back and thought about his conversation with Dumbledore. "I told Dumbledore that I would hold him responsible for Snape's actions. I only elaborated on your suggestions."

Remus shook his head. "I didn't give you all those ideas, just a light nudge in the direction you took, and to be reasonable with your suggestions." He chuckled. "You know, Dumbledore asked if I had planted that idea, about holding him responsible for Snape."

Harry gave him a curious look. "He did, why?"

Remus looked uncomfortable. "Dumbledore knows that Gryffindor wasn't the Sorting Hat's first choice of houses for me.Because of my condition it was agreed I should be placed inGryffindor or Hufflepuff, because, they were the only houses likely to accept me, if I was found out. He had quite the fight on his hands with the Sorting Hat over it."

Harry nodded as if he'd expected that. "Ravenclaw seems like a better choice for you. But then again, Hermione is in Gryffindor by her own choice. So am I."

Remus gave him a curious look. "What do you mean, so am I?"

Harry looked away towards the fireplace. "The hat tried to place me in Slytherin." He whispered. "It said I had a thirst to prove myself, and Slytherin house would be the perfect place for me to become powerful."

Remus's eyes opened wide. "What made you argue with it?" He asked. Harry wasn't sure why Remus seemed so surprised. He hoped it had to do with the amount of support Draco and the majority of Slytherin house had for Voldemortm rather then the fact that the hat thought he'd do well in Slytherin.

"Ron." He said thankfully. "He told me about the reputations of the houses on the train, and he explained what was expected of the members of each one. All from a Gryffindor point of view." Harry smirked.

Remus chuckled and smiled fondly at him. "I can imagine."

"I'm glad he did." Harry explained a little more relaxed now that Remus was no longer acting like he'd done something wrong, "When I met Draco Malfoy, outside the doors before the sorting, it sort of validated everything Ron had told me."

Harry paused as he remembered Draco putting out his hand. "Malfoy was exactly like my cousin Dudley. Bullying everyone around him, making it seem like he was doing me the biggest favor by accepting me as an equal. I don't think I would ever have been friends with him. But at the same time, I don't think I would've fought so hard against becoming a Slytherin if Ron hadn't been so sure all evil wizards were Slytherins, and all good wizards were Gryffindors. Dumbledore thinks the reason the hat thought I'd be good in Slytherin was because of my connection to Voldemort... I had no idea the impact that cerimony had. From that day on, what house an old hat choose was going to decided how people were going to recieve me. It's a bit much to expect all that from an eleven year old."

Remus looked lost in thought. "The hat said I would have made a wonderful Slytherin if it hadn't been for my condition..."

Harry bit his lip trying not to laugh. "You? Really?"

Remus smiled at him. "Yes."

Harry closed his eyes and wondered if he should ask a question that now troubled him. "Remus, do you think Sirius would still have cared about me if I'd been in Slytherin?" He avoided looking at Remus as he waited for his answer.

The question had been on his mind very much since the adoption. Sirius's hatred of his family was based on their actions against him but also a choice made when the each of his family members were onlyeleven. What if Harry hadn't fought so hard against the hat's choice?

"I don't have a single doubt." Remus smiled. Harry looked up uncertain of his answer. Remus leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. His confidence in his answer relieved Harry of some of his doubts.

"Remember Harry, Padfoot had killing Pettigrew on his mind at the time. He didn't know what house you were in when he went to Privet Drive. He just wanted to see you once before he could get his revenge for being locked up for years." Harry looked thoughtful as he took in Remus's explanation. "I'm sure he would still have loved you regardless. Even if you'd been in Slytherin. You'd have helped him escape anyway." He told him with conviction. "You earned his affection as a child and he earned yours. And that was long before you ever wore that hat."

Harry smiled and nodded to himself. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Remus smiled back at him. "Of course I am. I might not have been as brilliant as Hermione when we were all in school, but I wasn't the most dangerous Marauder for nothing." He winked playfully.

Harry raised his eyebrow. He was glad to be on to a different topic. Talking about the past always made him feel better. He loved learning more about his parents but he was always afraid of bringing up bad memories.

"I would have thought that would have been Sirius or my dad, they were the ones always cursing everyone." Harry said, curiously.

Remus snorted. "True, but I was the one who normally did the research into our pranks, finding all the right spells and getting the others to practice them until we could do them perfectly. And I was the one that normally didn't get caught!" He laughed. "Padfoot knew more 'dark magic' then I did until about our sixth year. I think I picked up more then him in the years after he moved in with your grandparents from researching pranks, and from the werewolf researchers I was seeing in France and Spain during the summers. I might not have been so quick to cast spells at students, but when I had to, I was one of the most feared duelers in the school." He said proudly. "And I was the one that wasn't caught, so I was free to extract revenge while they were busy in detention. And as Prefect I could move around the school after hours, and no one wouldthink anything of it."

Harry looked thoughtful. "I never thought about it, but you know, I'll bet Hermione must know a lot of darker magic. She always seems to know how to counter spells." He smirked. "And she's a Prefect too."

Remus nodded. "It wouldn't surprise me much." Remus looked Harry over and took in his worry worn face behind the smirk.

"Harry, just remember that one choice doesn't make who you are." Harry looked at him curiously. "Snape, while a complete git, is still choosing to be on the side of light. His skills at being a spy are something he learned while being a Slytherin. It helped to made him a good one. But that doesn't mean he is a Death Eater, he chooses to help us. He doesn't have too. It would make his life easier if he didn't help us. He has been given information by the Order, that Voldemort would gladly have killed him for in the past. He has never once wavered in his loyalty to Dumbledore." Remus gave Harry a grim looking smile. "He's brave, smart, loyal and cunning. He has the qualities that would place him in any house at Hogwarts. The question I am putting to you is; what house would you put someone with those traits in, Harry? Ignoring the fact that he's a nasty git."

Harry looked thoughtfully he took his time trying to figure out where he would put someone like that if it wasn't Snape and he didn't know them. "I don't know." He finally answered truthfully. "It's too complicated to answer without going over a lot of things."

Remus smiled at his answer. "Don't judge everyone by the house they are placed in Harry. You'll be selling them, and yourself short." He looked up at the Order's magical clock, it functioned like the Weasley's family clock with it's hands saying where people were rather then what time it was.He could see Dumbledore was still at his office with Snape and McGonagall. "Speaking of which, we better choose who you'd like to be your representatives for the Circle, before everyone comes back. I think you have a fair grasp of the situation and I can put forward a few well thought out choices." He said encouragingly.

"Would it be too suspious if I choose you and Moody?" Harry questioned. He felt bolstered by Remus's faith in him. It felt good to be praise for using his head instead of being scolded like a child for being rash.

Remus looked thoughtfully. "Why did you choose us?" Harry wondered if Remus was testing him. He took his time and put his arguments together in his mind before he spoke.

"Well, I know you both from school." Harry explained. "So the press can't finger anyone as members of the Order, since you were both my 'Defense Against the Dark Arts' teachers. It makes sense since I really can't give my votes to any of the teachers at the school now, like Professor McGonagall, because then people could make accusations against them for favoritism."

Remus nodded. "Very true, but I should point out to you that I will not be permitted to cast a vote on your behalf. But Professor McGonagall is most likely the only exception to that rule as she is supposed to be like a guardian to you while at school."

Harry sighed. "Well, I guess I'll have to think of someone else. I'd really rather spare her the scrutiny." He looked thoughtfully. "Who would you suggest as a replacement for you?"

"I'd choose Arthur or Bill." Remus stated without hesitation. "You've known Arthur for years and can claim to have known Bill for just as long, it wouldn't be a huge surprise to the general public. Even the Death Eaters know how close you are to the Weasley's so it's not new information, and it's not going to give anything away to them."

"But Mr. Weasley is the Minister of Magic. Can he do that?" Harry asked, wishing he'd paid more attention in History of Magic.

"He can as long as it's a request from the Lord in question. Tonks can officially ask him to do it for you." Remus explained. "Fudgetried using Sirius's vote for ameeting last year until the Dumbledore called him on it and the other Lord's agreed."

"Well then, I guess that settles it, Moody and Mr. Weasley then." Harry said, not to happy to hear abot Fudge's continued abuses last year. "Do I have to stick around for the meeting now?"

Remus chuckled. "No. Go wait in the kitchen, or your room. I'll talk to Dumbledore. Later we can go out and get something to eat in Muggle London with Tonks. It's been a few days and I'm sure the Death Eaters aren't staking out every restaurant in London."

Harry nodded and raced out of the room, revived he didn't have to face the Order again that evening.

----

Two days later Harry was once again dressed in the new dress robes, and escorted by Tonks and Remus to the Burrow. It was risky to fly in the daytime, but Dumbledore had suggested a spell to keep the invisibility cloaks wrapped around the riders,the brooms had a disillusionment spell on them. When moving, the brooms had a bit of a blur to them, allowing them to see approximately where each other was. Tonks had also insisted on a tracking charm being placed on them all, so she could tell if one of them started to stray. It had worked brilliantly and they'd had no problems on the long two hour flight. Harry scowled at the hot sun as it shone its warm rays down on the field in front of the house as they touched down, and opened their cloaks.

Normally, Harry would have said the Burrow was a place of warmth and happiness. It was as close to a description of 'home' as Harry could have ever described. Love and family oozed out of the walls and floors. While the house would be a Muggle contractor's nightmare with its crooked beams and its cobbled structure, Harry thought it was the most brilliant house he'd ever seen. That is normally, today however, it looked and felt even more like a tomb then Headquarters.

Tonks was dressed in her black dress uniform and Remus was wearing his new black robes. Talk that morning had been very limited and now that they were standing in front of the house, Harry was unsure he wanted to enter. Slowly he folded his father's cloak up and laid it over his arm and carried his broom to the back of Arthur's shed. There was a broom rack setup there. The plan was to place their brooms and cloaks in the rack so no one would know how Harry had traveled.

Remus placed a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder as they turned and walked onto the porch. Harry waited after Tonks knocked. It wasn't long until the door was opened by Percy Weasley.

Percy gave the group a dirty look before opening the door wider and walking away without saying a word. Dumbledore was just inside and greeted them with a sad smile. "It's good to see you Harry."

Harry nodded and allowed Dumbledore to escort him into the room where everyone was gathering. Harry didn't see any of the Weasley's, except Percy, and one of the twins.

Harry slipped over to who he was sure was Fred. "Hey." He said softly, pulling Fred out of his daze.

"Hi Harry." Fred said softly. "Glad to see you here mate." He seemed a little distracted watching Percy.

"I guess Percy is back for the funeral." Harry whispered.

Fred snorted. "I don't believe it. Sure he used to care about our family, but I think he's here to find out who the Order members are." He snarled.

Harry was quite taken back. He knew Percy and the twins had a fierce sibling rivalry, but he had never expected it to turn to full-blown hatred. "Why do you think that?" He asked.

"Because he hasn't spoken to any of us since he came last night, except for mum. George and I heard him telling mum that he blamed you and Dumbledore for what happened to Charlie." Harry sharply inhaled at those words.

Fred noticed and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "You're not to blame Harry. Percy is just being a stupid git. He still doesn't think Fudge was wrong to slander you last year, even though it turned out you were right. He thinks Dumbledore made the image of Voldemort appear so the Minister would be forced to back down. He'll admit there seems to be a new Dark Lord, but he refuses to believe it's Voldemort."

Harry still wasn't convinced but he nodded anyway. "He went on about how we shouldn't continue to support you, because it would make us larger targets in the coming war." Fred's face split into an evil but grim smile. "Dad told him that if he didn't start acting like a member of this family he could leave and not bother ever coming back. He said he was ashamed of Percy, and questioned how he ever became a Gryffindor."

Harry's eyes widened. In the Weasley house, everyone took pride in their Gryffindor courage, much the way the Blacks had prized being Slytherins. "Wow," was all Harry could manage.

Fred nodded. "Yeah, I don't think Percy was expecting that, and even mum stood behind dad last night. She told him that if he ever said anything like that again, she'd disown him. He backed down after that, and he hasn't said much since to anyone. He's just watching everyone, seeing who's here and who's not."

Harry looked around still not seeing anyone else from the Weasley family. "Where is everyone?"

Fred's eyes watered and he looked towards the back door. "They're out in the field preparing Charlie's body for the burial. I should be out there, but as long as Percy's in here, George and I didn't think it was wise to let him wander around."

Harry placed a comforting hand on Fred's shoulder. "Why don't you go? Dumbledore is here, and he can keep Percy in line."

Fred nodded. "Why don't you come too?" He asked Harry. "You're more of a Weasley brother then Percy."

Harry's mind whirled at the statement. He'd never had a family before Sirius that he could remember. Sure the Dursley's were his blood relatives, but they didn't care for him at all. He wasn't loved, he was an inconvenience and was told so constantly. "No." He said softly. "I don't want to intrude, but thanks. I promise to keep an eye on Percy though."

Fred gave him a look that both thanked him and told him he would not have been intruding before he slipped through the crowd and out the back door. Harry watched him go with a heavy heart. Turning back towards the crowd Harry could see Percy staring holes through his head. Percy eyes almost seemed to be burning Harry with the intensity of his hatred.

Harry was taken completely by surprise when Hermione placed herself between him and Percy's stare. "Harry!" She said louder, waving her hand in front of his face.

Harry turned his gaze to Hermione. "Hermione, I thought you were with your parents?"

She gave him a small smile. "They're here." She pointed out two people talking to Professor McGonagall. "They'd like to meet you this time, but not right now. I want to talk to you first."

Harry looked over a little nervous. "Uh, how much do they know about the Wizarding world?"

Hermione bit her lip. "Well, they know about Voldemort. They just don't know that he's after you personally, or that I'm now a target for him because of our actions over the years."

Harry looked away from her. "You mean because you're friends with me."

Hermione shook her head. "No, I made myself a target when I decided to follow you to the third floor corridor. I made the choice to go to the Department of Mysteries. just like i have on all of our adventures over the years." She took his hand in hers, pulling it to make him face her. "If anything happens to me, Harry, it's because I chose to be in Voldemort's way."

Harry gasped and placed his hand over Hermione's mouth. "Please don't say that." He whispered. "Too many…"

Hermione pushed his hand away. "It's my choice and it is my fight too." Harry shook his head at her but she just pursed her lips. "No, it is my fight too, Harry! Do you honestly think that if he would ever stop going after you, that 'muggle-borns' would stand a chance?" She was beginning to look really angry.

Harry hung his head. "I just really can't stand the idea of losing anyone else. First Cedric, Sirius and now Charlie, I just really don't know how I'm supposed to just keep going." He said in a low mournful voice.

Hermione sighed. She too looked at a loss, as if she was unsure of what she could say. Finally she just squeezed his hand. "We'll just have to face it together; you, me, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna and the Order."

Harry shook his head. "No, Hermione, that's not what the prophecy said." She looked slightly alarmed and placed her finger over his lips. She took a quick look around to be sure no one was watching them before she pulled him up the stairs, andinto Ron's room. "Sit," She ordered. Harry was too startled to do anything but obey. He watched as she pulled her wand and cast an Imperturbable and Silenceing Charms.

"Hermione, you're going to get in trouble for that!" Harry cried.

Hermione scowled. "I've never even had a warning before Harry, so don't worry about it." She sat down on the chair at the desk and looked at him carefully as if she were studying him. "Now, what did that prophecy say exactly?"

Harry sighed deeply, as much as he wanted to tell everyone together so he could deal with all their reactions at the same time, but now it made a lot of sense to talk to Hermione so she could help him figure it all out. He didn't feel right about dropping this on Ron and Ginny. If he did, it would be exactly the same thing Dumbledore did to him. He wasn't about to do that to his friends. He took a deep breath...

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… _

_Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…" _Harry quoted."That's as much as Voldemort knows. He had a spy listening outside the door when it was first spoken."

Hermione nodded. She seemed unaffected so far. "Go on Harry, there is more I imagine." Harry took a deep breath, closed his eyes and continued.

_"And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal... but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…"_ He opened his eyes to see Hermione deep in thought. "It just repeats after that."

Hermione nodded but looked deeply thoughtful. "Who saw the prophecy being read, and who made it?" She asked.

"Dumbledore saw it when he interviewed Professor Trelawney for the post of Divination Professor." Harry said dryly.

Hermione leaped off the chair. "That old fraud?" She exclaimed. "We're risking our lives over one of her stupid predictions?"

Harry shook his head. "She doesn't know she made it." That stopped Hermione dead in her tracks.

"What? How can she not know?" she asked.

Harry shrugged. "Her voice deepens, and gets raspy when she makes real predictions. She doesn't remember them at all."

Hermione thought for a second and then nodded. "That makes sense. That must be why Dumbledore stopped Umbridge from kicking her out of Hogwarts." She still looked very annoyed. "I can't believe anyone took her seriously. Honestly!"

Harry nodded. "The spy knew who had made the prediction, but Trelawney rarely leaves the tower, so Hogwarts protects her. It must have been easier for Voldemort to get me to the Department of Mysteries then to get her out of the castle without Dumbledore noticing."

"That begs the question... who is the spy?" She asked. "...Wormtail?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't know... Dumbledore does. Could have been Wormtail I suppose..."

A scream from downstairs caught their attention and they quickly opened the door. As they both came down the stairs all eyes turned to them. Dumbledore cleared his throat. "I believe you have an Owl from the Ministry, Ms. Granger." Hermione blushed and retrieved the letter from Dumbledore.

----

The funeral was different from what Harry had been expecting. Charlie's body had been laid out on a table and looked as if he'd wake-up at any moment. All the battle damage had been cleaned up and he looked at peace. Mr. Weasley gave a small speech, followed by a few friends and colleagues. Afterwards Mr. Weasley asked Professor McGonagall if she would do the honors of transfiguring Charlie's body into an Urn. She quickly cast the spell silently, and his body changed into a beautiful crystal vase shaped Urn with a seeker chasing a snitch on one side, and a perfect Norwegian Ridgeback winging its way over the mountainside on the other. Unlike most Wizarding artwork, the pictures didn't move. It was as if the moment had been frozen in the crystal's surface.

Ron and his family had stood behind the table with Charlie's body on it the whole time. Mrs. Weasley had slid down into a chair to cry during most of the ceremony. Bill and Arthur had held her up when she needed to stand.

Harry had tried to stay at the back of the group, not wanting any attention, but Tonks had guided them to the third row. Harry had slouched down so most people couldn't see him. Now that people were leaving, Harry was lead back into the house. He knew he couldn't leave until he'd paid his condolences to the Weasleys. As he waited, Hermione brought her parents over to him, Remus and Tonks.

"Hello, I don't know if you remember us or not…" Hermione's father said holding out his hand to Harry.

Harry took it with a smile. "Dr. Granger, of course I remember. It's been almost four years."

Dr. Granger nodded. "Yes, it has." He looked to Remus and Tonks with a curious look.

Harry noticed. "Oh sorry," He said, "This is Remus Lupin and ahhh…" He said as he tried to think of how to introduce Tonks.

She saved him by introducing herself. "Nymphadora Tonks, Everyone calls me Tonks." She shook the Granger's hands.

Mr. Granger nodded. "Pleasure. This is my wife Ellen Granger."

"Dad, Mr. Lupin was one of my professors in third year." Hermione said proudly, "And Ms. Tonks is one of the Scotland Yard style police for the Wizarding world. They're both are Harry's Guardians."

"Really," Said Mrs. Granger. She sounded impressed by her daughter's descriptions of Tonk's job. "That sounds like a tough job." She directed to Tonks.

Remus smiled while Tonks blushed. Harry and Hermione mostly let the adults talk while they continued to wait for Ron and Ginny. Both doctor Grangers asked Harry a few questions about the school. Some questions he answered while others Hermione helped with. Overall it made Harry a little nervous, and he was glad to see Ron and Ginny walk into the room. Harry and Hermione excused themselves to join the group of people giving their condolences.

"I'm glad to get away that easily." Harry said with relief to Hermione as they crossed the room.

Hermione smirked. "I knew they would do that. That's why I waited until after the funeral. I figured it would involve fewer questions. Besides, Professor Lupin and Tonks know what to avoid talking to them about."

Harry quietly went to Ron, the twins and Ginny first. Everyone else seemed to be heading for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Bill was standing close to his mother helping her. Percy was standing beside Bill but a little ways back from the younger siblings.

Harry took one look at Ron's crushed expression and pulled him into a comforting, brotherly hug. He could hear Ron's raspy breathing like he was barely hanging on to his emotions. "This is so hard, Harry." He gasped softly. "How can you stand it?"

"Stand what?" Harry asked softly.

Ron pulled back a little and shivered. "How can you stand knowing you survived, when someone else didn't?"

Harry's own sorrows came forward. He placed his hand on Ron's shoulder and shook his head. "You just remember that they wanted you to live. That's all you can do, Ron."

Ron bowed his head, but nodded. He turned to Ginny to see her crying on Hermione's shoulder. Looking at all the Weasleys, Harry decided that he'd had enough. He was going to do something about Voldemort one way or another. He didn't care what it was but he was going to do something.

He headed over to Dumbledore. "Sir, we need to talk about what I can do to stop this."

Dumbledore nodded, his face grave. "I'll stop by as soon as I can, Harry, and we can discuss it then, alright?"

Harry nodded firmly, his eyes blazing with an inner fire. If Voldemort wanted a fight, Harry planned to give him one.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: last update for a few weeks. school is starting and it's going to cut into my writing time. all other a/n's will be done in my profile including "ship" info. :)

feedback always welcome!


	7. Chapter 7

**Harry Potter and the Winds of Change **

**(Year Six Fan-Fic)**

_Disclaimer: This is a non profit fan-fiction piece. No money is being made from it._

_Harry Potter, names, characters and related indicia are © and tm Warner Brothers 2000._

_Any quotes from the Canon books are © Joanne K. Rowling._

_Special note that some of my non-canon facts come from "Acceptance of Fate" with permission from Jami._

'_Circle of Lords' belongs to me and my brother._

**Chapter 7 – Circles **

Harry had been pacing in the library for twenty minutes. Every so often he'd stop and look at the clock on the mantelpiece that actually worked like a muggle clock, wondering when Dumbledore was going to show up for their meeting that was to take place that afternoon. Dumbledore had sent him a note several days ago that he'd be available all afternoon if Harry desired a long meeting. _He was supposed to be here already_, he brooded.

The past week had been difficult for him. Seeing Harry's determination to find a way to destroy Voldemort, Remus had taken it upon himself to show Harry what he could about the theory behind veins of magic that would not be allowed at Hogwarts; namely Dark Magic. Remus figured that Harry could at least learn that much so he'd understand the properties of dark magic better and protect himself against it. He also taught Harry why certain spells were listed as Dark Magic.

The theory behind it was fascinating to Harry. With most magic the intent behind the casting didn't matter that much. Dark magic required what Harry considered to be evil intent. Bellatrix's taunts made much more sense to him now. When he had cast 'Crucio' on her he'd only wanted to hurt and stop her not kill or truly torture her. While his intent wasn't good, it wasn't _evil_ enough to do much of anything.

Harry had learned casting Dark Magic was like making potions; if he didn't add the right elements when casting the spell, it didn't have the desired evil required to make it an unforgivable curse. The spell that he'd cast that night hadn't registered because it wasn't a full spell. It had hurt her, but she'd easily shrugged it off.

The laws involving what was considered "dark verses light" magic confused Harry. It seemed as if the laws regarding some of them were, at best, arbitrary. Remus had laughed and said some truly were just that. Those spells were normally designed for use in Hospitals and not meant to be used by the general public, like the Emotion Draining spell. While that spell wasn't a dark one, its sister spell, Emotion Giving, was. That spell could be used to drive someone insane. As he'd explained to Harry, before a spell was labeled dark, the rest of the spells in the same 'family' were commonly labeled a dark art spell and outlawed all together.

Spell theory had never been Harry's strong suit. He'd always relied on Hermione. She'd explain things to him when the theory was too vague for him to grasp the first time through. Having Remus there to teach him one-on-one was making the concepts easier and much faster to comprehend. When Harry had difficulty understanding anything at all, Remus was quick to offer an example that would make the lesson perfectly clear.

It being the middle of summer, Harry himself was not allowed to cast spells. Remus would cast them for him so he could see the spell effects and the wand movements. Harry had felt like a stupid first year pretending to cast spells when practicing wand movements but he figured it was better then doing nothing. No one was sure what the ministry or Hogwarts Board of Directors would do if they found him casting spells during summer. He'd had too many warnings, uneven if he had been acquitted the previous year.

Harry could also tell from watching Remus that casting Dark spells took more energy then casting normal spells. The energy drain reminded him of something else, but in his current state of mind he couldn't remember what. He figured he'd remember in time, as at present he had so much more to take in.

While Remus was useless at brewing potions, Tonks was an expert. She wasn't a potions master like Snape, but she knew enough to get her an "Outstanding" on her NEWTS just eight years before, and she had been in Snape's classes. She knew how he treated his students and what to expect from him.

She'd agreed to tutor Harry in the basics and get him up-to-date in case he did get into Snape's NEWT level class. She was currently setting up one of the upstairs bedrooms on the second floor that wasn't in use. Harry had not been surprised to learn Potions was the one branch of magic he'd been allowed to practice during the summer. It made sense to him now why the Slytherins always seemed to know what to do, even Crabbe and Goyle. They must have practiced making the potions so that Snape's class was not the first time they had tried to make them.

Tonks had told him to expect her to use his first and second year texts most during the nest few weeks. When she had asked him questions about the properties of the different ingredients he'd been able to tell her the basic information, but had shown a lack of understanding when it came to advanced theory. Tonks had sighed and explained to him that Snape should have been teaching them more theory in the beginning then he had. True, what he'd taught was enough that his students should pass what was on the OWLs. But without the advanced theory it made it impossible for students to get the Outstanding required for the sixth year class. That explained why only the Slytherins and people like Hermione were able to get good grades.

Hermione he remembered had three extra potions books that she used often for Potions homework. She'd helped him and Ron with that information, but neither had read the books. The theory in them, Harry figured, was why Hermione knew so much more then what was in their own textbooks. Of course Hermione never only got the textbooks. Her personal library was larger than that of most households.

Looking at the clock again he felt the urge to swear. Knowing he was supposed to be learning to control his temper, he took a deep breath and counted to ten. After a moment he felt calm enough to sit down in the armchair by the fireplace and wait. He practiced taking deep breaths and trying to clear his mind.

A few minutes later Tonks burst into the Library. "Sorry I'm late, Harry," She started to say, throwing his dress robe at him. "Put that on and get ready. We can activate the Portkey when you are ready."

Harry wasted no time pulling the robe over his clothes. "Where are we going?" Harry asked her.

Tonks gaped at him. "We're going to the Circle vote! Didn't anyone tell you?"

Harry shook his head and took another deep breath. He hated being out of the loop. "No, they didn't." He said softly through clenched teeth. "And the 'Daily Prophet' hasn't said anything, either."

Tonks nodded quickly. "The Circle never tells anyone when they meet… security precautions… I guess with everything going on Bill forgot to come over and tell you this morning. I was on duty last night for the Ministry. Dumbledore got his summons at about nine last night." She explained as she slipped her own Black Family dress robes over her uniform.

She quickly changed her hair from it's normal pink to a shiny black and made it shoulder length, and her eyes to their natural grey color. Harry tried hard not to stare at her. He couldn't remember ever seeing her look like this. He could understand why she changed her appearance. It must have been creepy to see a large resemblance to a family of killers when you looked in the mirror everyday. At least Sirius had ended up being a 'white' sheep like her mother.

"We're going for the first little bit so we can get your representatives in." She continued to tell him. "Depending on when they vote for the Minister of Magic candidates we'll be back here either within the hour, or several hours from now." She held out an empty water bottle. "Take this, and we'll sort out the messaging system later."

Harry reached out and placed his hand on the bottle. The two of them waited for a few seconds and then were both jerked off their feet. They landed in a heap on a floor with Tonks elbow in Harry stomach. Harry sucked in air trying to regain his breath as Tonks scrambled to get off him.

"Marble," Tonks muttered angrily. "I can never land on marble."

Harry picked himself up and offered his hand to Tonks. "I can't land on my feet period, so don't feel bad." He winced. He took a quick look around the antechamber. It had smooth walls and an even smoother floor. It was highly polished, part of the reason it was so slippery.

"You don't have eight years of practice either," She growled back playfully. She reached out to ruffle his hair but Harry ducked under her hand.

Harry laughed out loud. "No, I don't." He chuckled. "Fine you win, you're more of a klutz then I am." He held his hands up in mock surrender and backed away.

Tonks glared at him. "You should learn to respect your elders." She snapped playfully, waving her finger at him.

Harry held his hand over his mouth. "When you act like one, I'll treat you like one." He snorted in good humor.

Harry heard someone laughing behind him. He spun around and saw Mr. Weasley and Moody standing with Dumbledore, Madame Bones and five other people he didn't know. Two rather ancient looking women were laughing. Tonks blushed, a deep red.

"And you were thinking of having the boy speak to the room, were you Dumbledore." The ancient looking witch was cackling.

Dumbledore had his twinkle glittering full force. "Ms. Tonks is his Guardian. Just imagine the jolt to the members if he were to speak to them in such a manner, my dear Anna." Harry couldn't believe it. Was Dumbledore flirting? He quickly dismissed the idea. _Gah! How weird is that?_ He shook his head to clear the idea away.

One of the men standing with them humphed disapprovingly, "Well, as long as he doesn't talk like that inside we might have a chance. That Malfoy brat has annoyed several members, and they might just vote our way for spite." He said, talking as if Harry was a small child that needed a dressing down.

Dumbledore sighed. "Dearborn, Harry is well aware of the situation. You can hardly fault him for having a few moments of levity with a family member before settling in for a long, boring and stuffy meeting, can you?" He asked, looking over the edge of his half-moon spectacles.

Harry watched as several of the group nodded their heads in agreement. Dearborn's face soured but he nodded, shooting Harry a suspicious glance. "So Black adopted you, did he?" He growled, his voice irritating Harry with its disapproval.

Harry nodded silently, but kept his mouth shut. He somehow knew nothing he said would be taken well. Dearborn gave him a searching look. "Well, you look enough like James that you might remind a few people of their responsibilities."

Anna cackled again. "Could be worse Dearborn, he could've cast a glamour to make himself look more like Black!" Most of the group chuckled at that while others shuddered. "Devil that he was, showing up like that, you'd be sure that would upset even more folks." She wrinkled her nose at Harry. He wasn't too sure what she meant by it, but he was sure it was friendly.

Harry looked at Tonks confused and in a hushed tone asked her, "I can do that? I could cast a spell to look more like Sirius?"

Tonks ruffled his hair affectionately. "I don't recommend it, Harry. Poor Lupin would have a heart attack if you suddenly started to look like a cross between James and Sirius, instead of Lily and James. At least he's used to that." She smiled sadly and Harry decided now wasn't a good time to discuss it.

"If you would all go in, I'd like a word with Harry and Ms. Tonks." Dumbledore said to the group. They nodded and proceeded into the next room.

"Harry, Tonks, you will both have a seat against the wall behind my chair." He began to explain. "Tonks, you will be asked to name those you wish to be seated in the Black and the Potter seats. Once you call Arthur and Alastor, you will again take your seat, and then the meeting will begin. You will not be required to stay."

He turned to Harry. "If anyone asks you anything, be as polite as possible. Everyone will be paying attention to everything you do and say today, Harry… I had hoped to put the meeting off for a few days so we'd have time to discuss what is happening here today, but these matters are too important and could not be delayed any further."

Tonks and Harry nodded nervously. Dumbledore turned and lead them into the room. Just before entering the room Harry felt a moment of hesitation before crossing the threshold of the antechamber into the large, well-lit room. He tried to reason why he'd hesitated; it wasn't as if he was scared. He could feel a slight resistance as he stepped through the doorway. Looking up at the room he immediately forgot about his impression and gaped.

He was deeply impressed. The room was done in a medieval style, gold encrusted moldings running up the beams of the round chamber. The ceiling was an enchanted painting showing the original 'Lords of the Circle' seated at their tables shouting and arguing silently. The floor was a perfectly circular solid piece of grey marble, veined with black and white. There were three curved tables arranged in such a way that if they were pushed closer together they would create a perfect circle with a large empty space in the middle. Right now they were pulled closer to the wall, allowing gaps that opened into the center. Each table had seven seats, and in front of each seat a tabard was draped so the family crest hung identifying the family representative. Behind the Lord's comfortable seats were several wooden chairs lined along the walls. It was like a living, breathing version of a muggle fantasy drawing of 'King Arthur's Knights of the Round Table' meeting room.

Sitting in one of the chairs across the room, looking very sulky, was Draco Malfoy. Harry smirked at the sight of him. His hair, while perfectly styled, covered the left side of his face, not long enough to hide the thin red line that marred his cheek. Harry could only guess how Malfoy had received it, but he hoped it had been humiliating.

Harry stayed with Tonks and kept his head down, sitting quietly as he watched the people with interest. He only saw five other people he recognized. Mrs. Malfoy, Nott and Mulciber were standing with four people he didn't know and Neville's Grandmother was standing with a third group that included the Auror Dawlish, he was standing well away from Dumbledore. Harry looked around hoping to see Neville, but he was disappointed to find he wasn't there. The only underage wizards present seemed to be Malfoy and himself.

Something that sounded like a loud tea bell rang and the Lord's took their seats. Harry could see two seats were empty. Both were beside Dumbledore's on the table in front of him. Dumbledore stood and walked to the center of the room.

"For the past several years the Potter and Black family seats have been held by family friends of the last Lord of Blackmon and Lord of Highmoor." Dumbledore addressed the group, turning slowly, looking in to the faces of each Lord in turn. "Lord Potter-Black, the current Lord of Highmoor and Blackmon, has requested that these seats be filled by his own advisors now that he is to become of age in one year. To put his request forward I have asked…"

"If he wishes to make the request, have him do it himself," snarled Dawlish. Harry bit his lip. He didn't like Dawlish and it was obvious that feeling was mutual. The challenge was evident to everyone and Harry wanted to respond, but he held his temper. Then Dumbledore did something that took Harry completely by surprise.

Dumbledore smiled and fixed Dawlish with a stare for several seconds, making him squirm like a worm on a hook. "If that is the wish of this Circle, then so be it."

Tonks' mouth fell open. "Oh, Merlin, what is he thinking?" She whispered horrified.

Harry watched fascinated and with quite a bit of trepidation. He recalled Moody saying he thought Harry would do well talking to the Lords, but Dumbledore was worried about Harry scolding them. He wondered if the two of them had planned for Harry to overhear that conversation. He knew Moody had known he was standing in the hall, but had Dumbledore? It wouldn't surprise him but he still didn't think Dumbledore was _that_ manipulative. He'd made an effort to keep Harry informed. Until Dumbledore did something to break that trust Harry had no intention of doing anything against the Headmaster.

Harry could see the Lords place their wands into holes in the tables. Dumbledore had moved back to his seat and followed suit. The Tables glowed and then the results of the vote appeared in the middle of the room. In fiery letters that reminded him of Riddle's message in the Chamber of Secrets, the words 'Lord Potter-Black to address this assembly.'

Harry swallowed with some difficulty and stood. With an encouraging nod from Dumbledore he slowly walked to the center of the circle. Taking a look at the way the three tables were set up, Harry wasn't surprised to see the Death Eaters he knew were sitting together at one table, the Order at another and then the rest Harry was unsure of. He figured they had to be the Moderates that were considered 'undecided'.

Taking a deep breath he quickly thought about what he'd say. He remembered the instructions Dumbledore had given Tonks, and Dearborn's comments about Draco and his attitude. He also thought about the Goblin Philamox and how being polite had gotten them out of several difficult situations that could have developed.

"Thank you, my Lords," He said in a voice much calmer then he felt. "And Ladies," He said nodding to the four witches in turn. "It is a great honor to be allowed to address you personally." He could hear Draco snort, but ignored it. "I thank _you_ my Lord, for presenting me with this opportunity." He said acknowledging Dawlish as he glared at Harry.

"I don't wish to take up too much of your valuable time, so I will be brief. I ask that since I am underage that you would allow two wizards who are much wiser than I am to take my places at this table. I know that I will need their council and their advice in the next year as I prepare to take my place among you." Harry said, mimicking Dumbledore's actions of looking at each face for a moment before moving to the next in the circle. He gave each Lord the same amount of attention regardless of whether they were looking at him or not. Staring them down helped him relax. When Harry turned his gaze on the Death Eaters they each turned away, wincing. It made Harry feel quite satisfied with himself.

"I ask that Alastor Moody be allowed to take my place as the 'Lord of Blackmon'." He announced. He could hear some grumbling from the table with the Death Eaters, but it was very quiet. "Mr. Moody has impressed me greatly, both with his skills and knowledge. He did not instruct me long at Hogwarts, but I feel he does not have a personal agenda… at least one that is dissimilar from my own." He said with a hint of amusement.

The assembly seemed to take a moment to discuss this possibility with their neighbors. Harry waited and when everyone quieted down he took another deep breath and continued, more confidently when he saw Anna wink at him.

"I also request that Mr. Arthur Weasley be allowed to represent me as the 'Lord of Highmoor'... I think my father would be proud to have a man of his strength of character fill-in for him."

Mrs. Longbottom, the chosen chair for the meeting, stood slowly. "It's not up to this assembly to deny your representatives, Mr. Potter." She had the same stern expression Harry had always seen on her face, but it didn't seem as judgmental as he'd expected. "Do you wish to have this body vote on such a matter?" She asked.

To Harry's credit he didn't look away from her. "No, I do not." He said firmly. "I'd rather hoped that this assembly would understand that these men are _my choice_ to represent me, and not that of _my guardian or anyone else of authority_." He said, holding Mrs. Longbottom's stare. "Stating it as a request was a polite acknowledgement of this assembly's importance."

To his great surprise she gave him the tiniest of smiles and nodded. "If that is all 'Lord Potter-Black' then your representatives can be seated and we can begin."

"Now just a minute," Said Nott loudly, "He can't have two votes! It's never been allowed before. He has more voting right then anyone else here!"

"The situation has never come up before," said Dumbledore. Harry took that moment to bow to Mrs. Longbottom, and quickly walked out of the circle, heading back towards his seat. "It is a unique situation. Never before has a Circle convened when a member has had two votes, and it is not uncommon for two votes to sit in the same family. I see no reason why Lord Potter-Black can not have both of his votes until such time as he has someone which whom he can legally give one of his votes to. As it is, there is no one with enough blood-right to claim either vote from him."

"Draco Malfoy does." Nott snarled. "He was the next Black heir until Sirius adopted Potter." He spat. He glared over at Dumbledore and turned his attention to each member of the Order's side. His eyes flicked to Harry and he felt the man's gaze crawl over his skin. "How did he do that while on the run, anyway, Dumbledore?"

"Ah, but Mr. Malfoy did not lay claim at the will reading when Sirius Black declared Mr. Potter 'Lord of Blackmon'." Dumbledore said gravely. "I was in attendance at that event. As to how and why Mr. Black was able to adopt Harry while on the run from the Ministry is still under investigation." Dumbledore continued. "It seems the paperwork was completed many months before Mr. Black's death, but for some reason the Ministry did not find the envelope with the paperwork until a day or so before Mr. Black was legally declared dead. And since Mr. Black has still not been convicted of a crime, he was still legally Harry's guardian. It was up to Harry to accept the adoption or not. For all we'd know the papers could have been drawn up before Mr. Black was sent to Azkaban. The Ministry could not stop the adoption regardless of where and when the papers were signed after Harry's twelfth birthday."

Dumbledore looked over at Draco. "Mr. Malfoy, I'm afraid, does not have the right to claim the Black vote. He would also be in the same situation as Lord Potter-Black." He proclaimed. Harry could see many of the members nodding their agreement with Dumbledore's statements. "He can lay claim to the Malfoy vote as well, can he not?" Dumbledore asked, looking slightly amused.

"Not as long as my husband lives." Mrs. Malfoy said, stiffly. Her back was ridged and her expression was furious.

Dumbledore gave her a patient stare. "Mrs. Malfoy, as your husband has been convicted of a crime, the Malfoy vote does in fact belong to your son. However, seeing as he is not yet of age, you of course have the right to vote in his place." He nodded to her politely.

There was some uncomfortable shifting by several members at this statement. Many of them had been taken by surprise when Lucius had been arrested. The Death Eater table tried to look unaffected, but they clearly were agitated.

"I have fully reviewed the case studies of this matter, quite thoroughly I assume you Madame Chairman. There is no ruling against such a situation. I imagine the founding Lords never foresaw a time when Pure-blooded families would be reduced to a single heir for more then one family." At this statement many of the members looked exceptionally unnerved. Too many families had lost members in the last war and most had yet to recover.

It seemed to Harry that because Dumbledore had said it wasn't illegal for Harry to own two votes, the majority of the Members were satisfied and were content to let the situation stand. A few were uneasy but they were clustered with the other Death Eaters at their table. Most seemed pleased that the situation was resolved without too much debate.

"If there are no more objections," Dumbledore said politely, "Perhaps Madame Longbottom would be so gracious as to begin the session?"

She stood stiffly and looked around at the other members. "I believe we should start with the votes to accept the nominations for new Minister of Magic," She suggested, "Before moving on to the Budget proposals and additional ministry appointments and veto votes."

A murmur of approval was heard from each table. "We shall begin with the first name entered, Rufus Scrimgeour." She announced. "To expedite matters, I suggest we do a blind vote and see if there is a contention before we bother debating. I'd like this matter resolved quickly as the rest of the meeting will be drawn out." She said, showing obvious disapproval at the thought of time being wasted.

Harry watched, rather bored with the proceedings already. He glanced at the ceiling as the figures in the mural moved and yelled and debated. It was just as boring as what was going on in front of him. Sighing he looked over at Tonks who was leaning forward in her seat as if trying to see into the minds of the Lords.

The flame writing appeared again. 'Rufus Scrimgeour; 16 for, 5 against. Approved.'

Mrs. Longbottom looked relieved. "One down... Mathew Knightsbridge." She again called for a blind vote, only a few minutes later the words appeared, 'Mathew Knightsbridge; 10 for, 8 against, 3 undecided. Debate required.'

Mrs. Longbottom stood and addressed the group. "Undecided please rise." Harry could see three people from the moderate table stood.

"All three of you will be allowed one question to ask this group to answer in regards to this candidate. Misters Everard, Wither and Pennifold, you have fifteen minutes to find your answers." She ordered. "After these three questions have been answered you may share the answers with each other if you wish, then we shall engage in a second blind vote. If it is undecided then we shall begin a full debate in regards to Mr. Knightsbridge." She proclaimed. She then sat quietly down and watched as the members of Circle began to rise and split up into several groups, some staying in the main chamber while others walked into the accompanying anti-chambers.

Anna approached Harry and Tonks, slowly turning around Dumbledore's now-unoccupied seat and lowering herself into it.

"You're lucky; usually these proceedings are long and boring," She whispered conspiratorially. "A bunch of old windbags, if you ask me."

"Madame Marchbanks, it's a pleasure to see you again," Tonks greeted Anna with a cordial nod.

Harry listened to the women with disinterest. Instead he watched Malfoy walk into the anti-chamber with the other Death Eaters. He started to stand when Tonks placed a hand on his shoulder. "Not a good idea Harry." She said softly. She quickly cast a privacy charm over the three of them. Harry could hear what was going on outside the bubble, but he knew that no one could hear them. Anna nodded her approval of Tonks spell.

"I should say not." Anna agreed. "That would give them too many opportunities to mark you with tracking spells or worse." She told him.

Harry sighed with annoyance. "I just wish I knew what was going on." He muttered.

"It's all boring political maneuvering, my boy." Anna snorted. "Everyone is trying to influence those who are undecided, or wavering, on their position for the vote."

"Trying to bribe the unethical members is more like it," growled Tonks.

Harry looked thoughtful. The Hermione voice in his head started putting snips of conversations together in his mind. "Is this why everybody was saying you shouldn't take my seat? Is it because as an Auror you can't have your integrity questioned?" He asked very uncertain of his own reasoning.

Tonks beamed at him and ruffled his hair before he could duck. "And Snape says your denser then Neville's iron cauldron."

Harry didn't look impressed with her comment. "You know Neville's not that bad at Potions without that greasy git hanging over him."

Tonks blushed with shame. "Sorry, Harry."

"You're right, though." Anna told him. "Any Auror with a seat is unlikely to be trusted by anyone outside of the Circle. That's the reason the Bones Seat isn't occupied by Amelia. Her cousin was given the seat as a representative until Amelia no longer has a conflict of interest."

Tonks snorted. "Look at Dawlish." Harry turned his head slightly to look at the man in question. He was glaring down at the table not talking to anyone on either side of the room. He looked angry and very bored. Tonks just shook her head when Harry looked back to her. "You know he used to be a decent enough Auror, at least that's what Kingsley said... He wasn't soaring up the ladders of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement mind you, but he wasn't stalled either. That was until he was forced to take his seat here." She explained to Harry. "He didn't have anybody in his family he trusted enough to use as a representative."

Harry was watching them with fascination. This at least was interesting history until Goblin wars in History of Magic.

Anne nodded her agreement. "Dawlish used to vote with Dumbledore all the time. But then he didn't actually agree with Dumbledore on a vote about five years ago, and the other side took advantage of it."

"Dawlish doesn't think that, though." Tonks said sadly.

Anna snorted. "If he honestly thinks it was one of Dumbledore's Order members that accused him of taking a bribe, then he's too thick to be an Auror. Dumbledore straight out told him he'd never expect someone to vote against their own opinions. If Dawlish didn't think that he could vote with Dumbledore's group then they understood. He even told Dawlish that he was grateful he felt he could tell him before the vote instead of leaving it as a surprise. Dumbledore never tried to even pressure him to change his mind."

Harry looked surprised. "That's why he was always with Fudge!" He exclaimed, "Fudge trusted him because he had a falling out with Dumbledore."

Tonks nodded. "There was that, and he wasn't formally charged. It was just an unnamed source to a reporter. Even now his superiors are unlikely to promote him over people they trust because of the accusation. He's been looked over several times since. There have been a few less experienced Aurors, with civilian complaints, that have been promoted ahead of him. Fudge offered him a huge promotion to personal bodyguard, and he took it so he'd be out from under his superiors in the DMLE and finally get a pay raise."

"So they are punishing him for something he didn't do?" Harry asked curiously. "Or does anybody think he actually did take one?"

Anna looked at Harry shrewdly. "You're certainly quick to the point aren't you, Mr. Potter?"

Tonks laughed. "Harry has more curiosity then a room full of Kneazles."

Harry's guts froze, as did his expression. "Only because people hide things from me that they shouldn't."

Tonks gulped and nodded, looking down at her hands with guilt and regret written all over her face. It made Harry feel two inches tall. "Sorry Tonks, I wasn't talking about you." He apologized in a whisper.

"You might not know it, but you are." She told him. "I voted against telling you about things last year."

Anna cleared her throat. "Well, to answer your question Harry, it doesn't really matter if Dawlish is innocent or not. Most accusations have a basis of truth," She reminded him, "Your announcements last year, for example. The Ministry did everything they could to discredit you and Dumbledore, but you were speaking the truth, and that can't be denied." She watched with sharp eyes as Harry unconsciously began to cover the back of his hand with his shirt sleeve. "Even this body has no grounds to ignore the threat of Tom, though some try." She looked darkly over at the Death Eater table.

"What are they going to do?" Harry asked quietly. He made a note that she too used Riddle's real name. As far as Harry knew only Dumbledore ever had.

Anne shrugged. "We need to go over the Budget for the Ministry and approve the additional funding for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and Department of Mysteries, both for recruitment and security. That should take hours!" She said, laughing at Harry's reddening face. He knew he and his friends were one of the reasons for that additional security.

"We also need to approve how many new recruits will be allowed for each and we need to create a committee to come up with suggestions on how to deal with Tom's return." She continued raving. "Brochures are just not enough. Telling people to cast a Patronus?" She cackled, looking utterly disgusted. "Some can't even pronounce it, much less cast one! They just don't have the training. Or they are hoping that Tom will just ignore the fact that they exist if they stay quiet and afraid enough."

Tonks smiled fondly at Harry, ignoring Anna's ranting, as if she was used to listening to it. "It'll be nice to get some new blood in the Department… My year was the last time the Auror Training Program accepted anyone right out of Hogwarts." She laughed. "They don't think much of Snape's potion instruction when it comes to Gryffindors, and unfortunately they're the ones that want to be Aurors the most... Slytherins tend to go more for politics and Ravenclaws are drawn to Department of Mysteries or other research positions. It's nice to know that several of those graduating can cast things like the Patronus Charm, even if they can't brew a decent potion." She explained leaning back relaxed in her chair.

Harry looked a little annoyed. He'd been hoping to get back to Grimmauld place by mid-afternoon. _We could be here until next week from the way they're talking about this meeting_, he thought.

"That's a generalization, isn't it?" He growled. He gave himself a mental shake, trying to concentrate on their conversation.

After his talk with Remus Harry had been thinking about the house system at Hogwarts, and he was beginning to hate the way people assumed that the houses represented everything about the people in them. At times, he wished he could be 'just Harry' instead of 'Harry 'The Hero' Potter, from Gryffindor. There were more than four personality types in the world. He was beginning to understand all the shades of color that simple arch-type didn't incorporate and the complexities that people never saw when they looked at a Slytherin or Gryffindor badge on the school robes… Besides the hat could be easily influenced by choice or be design. Remus's choices had been limited hadn't they? And Harry had overruled the hat's initial choice for himself, it had tried to suggest he follow Tom's choice.

Tonks nodded slowly. Watchful for emotional outbursts she explained what she had meant. "Well, yes a little, we do get people from all over Europe applying to the program, and from every house in Hogwarts. We just get more from Hogwarts, and the majority of those applicants do come from Gryffindor. Most of our applicants in recent years have applied after they write their Masters in Defense at a Post-Education Institution, or if they take independent study of a failed class, like potions, and then pass their NEWT."

Harry looked surprised. "You can do that?"

Tonks blinked in surprise. "They really don't tell Muggle-borns anything, do they?" She was taken back by how little Harry knew about his educational options.

Anna smiled. "I imagine they do, since it is part of their first interview, but Harry isn't Muggle-Born. I'm sure he never received his interview, the staff forget about his lack of knowledge and forget to tell him these things."

Harry sighed. "Yeah, Hagrid didn't really feel it was his place to tell me much… I bet Hermione would know."

Tonks snorted with amusement. "Of course she would, For one it's about school and it's written in '_Hogwarts: a History_' about how to 'extend knowledge after Hogwarts' and what Magical Universities there are. I'll bet she can list every single program available at each School."

Anna laughed. "I think I know the girl you're talking about." Her eyes lit up with delight. "Wonderfully intelligent girl… Great marks!"

Tonks chuckled. "Anna is Head of Wizarding Examinations Board." Harry turned to her with a slightly embarrassed look. He noticed she didn't say anything about his marks and he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Anna gave him a sly look, but kept silent about his scores, instead she continued on with her explanations. "You can't become a Master of an art without advanced learning. Hogwarts is a 'High School' to use a Muggle reference. It's a overview of what is out there. Most witches and wizards find this enough education and let their jobs handle any additional training they think they require…"

Harry was hanging on her every word. He'd never thought much about what he would do after school. He'd never even thought about how Professor Snape became a Master. He'd assumed the title came with being a teacher.

"Enchanters, Potion Masters, Alchemists, Healers, Curse Breakers, Tamers and Trackers for the Department for the Regulation of Magical Creatures; all those types of employments take additional training." Tonks added. She used a few of the careers she knew Harry had heard of in her explanation on purpose so Harry could easily see how much there was and how open his options still were. "Some of them such as Curse Breaking can be done by apprenticeship, but most require formal schooling first."

Harry nodded. "That makes sense."

Tonks smiled. "The Auror program is another apprenticeship style program… Its three years of classroom and field training. The first year it's mostly classroom. But after that they start putting you out with seasoned Aurors on little missions, like questioning of suspects, and by the end of the third year you're helping with arrests."

Harry listened with fascination. For the first time that he could remember he felt excited about the future. He'd been rethinking his position of becoming an Auror since he'd needed Potions. But if he could take it _after_ Hogwarts or during the summers with Tonks, he wouldn't worry so much about it… If he could just beat Voldemort there would be a whole world of opportunity waiting. He wouldn't be limited to just Professional Quidditch or being an Auror as he'd originally thought before OWLs last year. He looked over at Anna.

Anna's blank expression confused Harry, He could feel her gaze held… something he couldn't describe, but it felt as if she was weighting her opinion of him. He found these bits of insight he'd been feeling in the past few days very disturbing, as if they weren't his own. But he was sure they weren't from Voldemort. It wasn't a voice or vision, just a feeling, like the hairs rising on the back of his neck when he was being watched.

"Let me ask you something, Mr. Potter." Anna began. "Would you befriend someone in Slytherin, if you knew them not to be in training to be a Death Eater?"

The question took him by surprise but Harry nodded immediately. "Yes, Death Eater's come from all four houses." He shrugged as if the statement should say enough. "Just because someone is in Slytherin doesn't mean they are anymore likely to be a Death Eater."

Anna leaned in to Harry sharply. "What do you mean by that?"

Harry leveled his gaze at Anna. "Even Gryffindors can be traitors to their friends and the Light. The minister didn't want to know the truth three years ago and did everything possible to make sure it never came to light."

"Do you know what really happened _that_ Halloween night?" She asked curiously.

Harry growled at her. "Yeah I do! Peter Pettigrew was the traitor, not my godfather."

Anna instantly looked to Tonks and when she nodded her confirmation of Harry's statement. "You have proof?" She asked.

When Harry nodded again, she sighed in relief "Thank goodness." She gave him a large smile. Harry stared at her in confusion. No one believed Sirius's story that quickly before, except Dumbledore. But he was able to read Harry's mind so it was easy to see he and Hermione weren't lying to him.

Anna turned her smile at Harry. "Not everyone believed Sirius was guilty." She told him. "Dumbledore insisted that Sirius was the secret keeper. That he'd preformed the spell, but that Sirius had closed it later when Dumbledore had been called away." She explained.

Harry's face darkened. "Sirius had arranged to play the decoy while Peter would be the secret keeper. They figured since Sirius was the obvious choice that Voldemort wouldn't think they'd change to the weakling, Peter."

Anna looked sadly at Harry's look of disgust and hatred at the thought of the Rat. "Now that sounds like something Sirius would do. I wish I could have seen him one last time, so I could tell him I believed in him. And that I was still proud of him." She looked down at her hands and continued, "Peter wasn't always a traitor, Harry." She explained with a pained expression. "He once was a true Gryffindor. He was never as strong, or as talented, as James or Sirius or even Remus, but that made him all the more truly courageous when we did fight." She explained to him. "I am surprised it was him. I thought it was Remus at the time to be honest, but Halloween that year was a Full Moon and Remus couldn't have betrayed them."

Tonks looked doubtful and Harry just looked furious. "He was a lying bastard who betrayed secrets to Voldemort so he could kill off those fighting against him one by one." He spat at the old woman.

Anna smiled sadly. "Ever wonder why Peter turned, Harry?"

"He said it was because he believed Voldemort was going to win." He snarled at her. His breathing was becoming deeper. "He knew Remus wasn't the traitor and that Sirius suspected him! If he'd wanted to spare his friends he could have, but all he cared about was his own skin." He growled louder.

Tonks looked at Harry with shock. "Harry! Calm down before you draw too much attention."

Anna looked astonished. "But I had thought that he was…" Her voice trailed off. "Oh dear boy, I'm so sorry... You actually spoke to him? He told you he went willingly?"

Harry closed his eyes and tried to take deep calming breaths. "Yeah I did. I talked Remus and Sirius out of killing him on the spot when he admitted he'd been too much of a coward to fight or stand with his friends. That his friendship with them wasn't as important as saving himself."

Anna watched Harry as he spoke. Her expression looked full of disappointment. "I had always hoped there had been a reason. I just can't understand why he would give up friendships like those four had for something like this, to abandon all your principles simply because of fear. I just I'd always hoped it something more. He was so much brighter then he thought." She sniffed with regret.

Harry wasn't very comfortable with the situation. He hated Anna's assumption that Peter might have had a higher purpose in joining Voldemort. It reminded him too much of Snape and his spying. She looked so crestfallen that he did his best to hide his feelings.

He really wished they could leave now, but he accepted that they weren't leaving until after the Minister of Magic candidates had been chosen. Harry could see Dumbledore and several other members sweep back into the room. Tonks cancelled her privacy spell. Anna stood and gave Dumbledore a sad nod as he took his seat back. He gave Harry a look of concern. Harry waved him off with a small flick of his hand and Dumbledore quietly turned his chair back and sat down.

Harry glanced towards Malfoy and saw him smirking at Harry as if he knew something Harry didn't. Harry took a deep breath and just smirked back. Malfoy's smirk intensified as the two had the small battle from across the room. Harry was unsure how long it would have lasted, but when Nott sat down and blocked Harry view of Malfoy it broke the staring contest and Mrs. Malfoy said something sharply to Draco who then looked away. Harry saw him scowl and almost pout as he sat back against the wall.

Harry felt Tonks lean towards him. "You know, the more attention you give him, the more he thinks he matters." She whispered.

Harry looked startled, he could see her point however after just a moment and he laughed quietly. "You are absolutely right." He turned away from Malfoy and smiled at her. "Thank you."

Tonks smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "That's what I'm here for Harry, to be your most trusted advisor." She said as she threw her arm around his shoulder. "After Moony, of course." The two chuckled softly.

Harry looked up in time to see the fiery letters form in the center of the circle again. It caught him by surprise. He hadn't realized the members had voted. 'Mathew Knightsbridge; 8 for, 13 against, Rejected.'

The Death Eater table looked slightly gloomy. Harry leaned back towards Tonks. "Is that good?" He asked in a very quiet whisper.

Tonks bit her lip and looked slightly relieved and yet slightly nervous. "I don't know," she said softly. "He's a good guy. We do want Amelia to win though. In a way I think it is good because the voting in November is unlikely to be split now between two 'Light' choices and one 'Dark'."

Mrs. Longbottom again seemed very relieved that they would be avoiding a debate. "And the final Candidate… Amelia Bones." She called for another blind vote. This time there was no doubt that the Death Eater Table was against the Head of the DMLE. The Order table moved as one and all seven members slid their wands into their voting slots together. The move seemed to be a sign that several moderates were waiting for, and now they seemed to be confident with their choice. Several members seemed to slam their wands into the slots, voting with authority, and two of them gave Dumbledore a solid nod, telling him they were with the Order in the matter.

Only a minutes later the words appeared, 'Amelia Bones; 15 for, 6 against, Approved.' There was a look of shock on the faces of six Death Eaters, the seventh however looked a little too passive to Harry for a split second. Then he too had a look of outrage. The seven began to look at each other, accusation written on their faces.

Harry noticed that most members of the Circle also seemed to be looking around at each other in surprise. It seemed that everyone at the meeting had assumed that the Death Eaters had a voting block and bribes would be in place to block the vote or at least move it to debate. With one of the voters defecting and no one voting against, it seemed as if Voldemort didn't have as tight a grip on his followers as he thought. Harry could tell that Tonks was very surprised by the swing vote.

Mrs. Longbottom stood and cleared her throat. "Well, that was unexpected." She said. A loud murmur was heard as people both on the Circle and behind whispered to their colleagues beside them. "I think we should take a quick recess, I imagine our audience will likely be leaving us now." She looked over towards Harry and Tonks, then over toward Draco Malfoy. "And this way we can regain our focus for the rest of the meeting."

"We will be leaving in a few moments, thank you 'Lady Silverhill'." Tonks said formally, standing and bowing to the Circle from her position.

Everyone stood and began to discuss these developments within privacy charms Dumbledore's group was the largest with six people inside. "Harry, can you head into our antechamber for a moment?" Tonks asked him. "I need a moment with Moody."

Harry nodded and walked over pass the doorway. He again felt the barrier but ignored it. He had a lot to think about now that the voting was over. The swing vote bothered him greatly. He was suspicious of the man that had looked unsurprised at the Death Eater table. He had been directly across from Dumbledore who was sure to have seen his facial expression. _Maybe I've been spending too much time around Moody lately. If I was looking to defect from someone like Voldemort I'd defiantly look for a way to prove my allegiance to the leader of the other side, but would I do it in such a public way?_

"Bet you think you've won here again, don't you Potter?" Draco spit at him, looking at Harry arrogantly from the doorway.

Harry faced Draco eye to eye. He was a little surprised to find Draco was the same height as he was. He knew he'd never be as tall as Ron, but it made him feel better knowing he was at least average height, and wouldn't be looking up at Draco.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Malfoy." Harry said, in a calm cheery sounding voice.

Draco narrowed his eyes. "These votes don't matter as much as the one later this year." He looked smug once again. "When we win that vote you'll be in serious trouble."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Really, you think that the Wizarding world is so afraid of Tom that they are going to vote him into power do you?"

"Don't call him that!" Draco snarled. "They'll vote the way they are told to. Stupid half-bloods and half-breeds will do it so they don't face the same deaths that their Mudblood friends and families will face."

Harry laughed. "And you think you're side is so powerful that it can scare the majority of the Wizarding public into doing what Tom tells them to do?" He asked leaning back against the wall in what looked like a relaxed posture.

Draco face twisted with rage and he stalked over to stand right in front of Harry. "Of course they will! Dumbledore is an old fool. His days are numbered, as are yours."

Harry's eyes narrowed in anger. "And you think when I'm dead you can just walk in and take back everything Sirius left me do you?"

"Your stupid mutt should have been killed on the platform last year!" Draco snapped.

Harry grabbed Draco by the shoulder roughly, surprising him. Harry then pulled Draco sharply towards the wall taking the Slytherin completely by surprise. Draco's nose broke with a loud crack and the blood splatter sprayed across the wall and Harry's cheek and robes. Harry turned his blazing eyes towards him and whispered quietly into his ear. "I'd watch my threats if I were you. Someone might take you seriously and kill you... That is your last warning, Malfoy."

He pushed off the wall and walked away from Malfoy towards the doorway to get Tonks so they could leave. He was almost at the archway when he felt a threat coming from behind. He'd been expecting it. He threw himself to the floor as a purple curse flew over his back, into the side of the arch. Harry rolled over, drew his wand in one motion and pointed it at Draco whose wand was pointed towards him.

"Stupefy, Petricifus Totalus, Expelliarmus!" Harry cried in quick succession. The results were spectacular. Draco's eyes widened, stunned that Harry had dodged the spell. He tried to cast a shield charm. It succeeded against the stunner, sending the spell into the wall beside Harry, but Harry's spell was so strong that it collapsed the shield. The Body-Bind and the Disarming spells both hit Draco, making him fall backwards and his wand flew straight into Harry's hand in a graceful arc. Harry quickly replaced his own wand into his holster and then picked himself up off the floor. Everyone from the other room came running in to see the result of the duel.

Harry could hear everyone shouting in the small room. Most of them were screaming about Draco assaulting Harry with a dangerous curse. A few were yelling about them both being underage and not being allowed to cast spells at all.

Above all of that he could hear Mrs. Malfoy yelling back at Tonks. "HE THREW MY SON INTO THE WALL FIRST." She screeched! "I saw him provoking my son into casting that spell! I want him arrested for his unprovoked attack." Nott and Mulciber were helping Draco stand after reversing the Body-Bind.

Tonks stood right in Mrs. Malfoy's personal space yelling in her face. "IF I ARREST HARRY THEN I'M GOING TO BE PULLING YOUR NASTY LITTLE BASTARD IN RIGHT BEHIND HIM," She snarled with clenched fists held at her side, "SINCE YOUR PRECIOUS ANGEL JUST CAST A BORDERLINE ILLEGAL CURSE AT HARRY'S BACK DURING THE SUMMER!" She then actually spit on Mrs. Malfoy's cheek. Harry desperately wanted to cheer her on, but stayed still.

Narcissa looked uttered disgusted and about to return the insult when a couple Harry didn't know pulled her back, and the woman began whispering frantically in her ear. Narcissa looked angrier then before but stiffly nodded her head.

The members all seemed to have something to say and the level of noise in the chamber became so loud Harry wondered how anyone could think, let alone hear what was being said. Finally Dumbledore bellowed for silence and the group quieted down.

"Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said calmly, once everyone was quiet. "Do you wish to lay charges against Lord Potter-Black for his assault on your person?" He looked over his half-moon glasses. Harry could see the twinkle in his eye, and he knew he could trust Dumbledore to look out for his best interests. He smirked at Draco and crossed his arms in defiance.

Draco looked at Harry's face and he turned his face so that he was looking down at his feet. "No sir." He said quietly.

Everyone watching quietly looked somewhat surprised by Draco's meek statement.

"Lord Potter-Black, do you wish to press charges for the spell he cast at your back?" Dumbledore asked quietly. Draco's face quickly changed to anger at the question, but for once was keeping his mouth shut.

Harry took a moment to think about it. The expression on Tonks face told him she wished he would, but Dumbledore gave Harry a tiny shake of his head, as if asking him not to. Harry was unsure why, but as much as he wanted to, he knew Draco was unimportant in the long run. Still he wanted Draco punished.

"What spell did he cast?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore cleared his throat before answering, "The Entrail-Expelling Curse."

Harry turned, his temper flaring once again, "You used the same curse that your buddy Dolohov cast at Hermione?" He growled, his hand tightened around Draco's wand that was still in his hands. He heard the wood creak in his fists. Draco's eyes widened with horror as he stared at his wand. Harry gave Draco a nasty smile, he knew any wand Draco got would never be as compatible as this one. "Well then, I guess I'll just have to make sure you don't cast something like that again, wont I?"

Before anyone could react Harry took Draco's wand in both hands, and snapped it into two pieces, halfway up the length of the wood. The wand spit out several black sparks, and then Harry dropped it to the floor. He turned back to the shock audience and smiled.

"MY WAND!" Screamed Draco. He rushed forward trying to reach for the pieces on the floor at Harry's feet. Harry had been careful to split it so far up that it would not be repairable as Hagrid's had been.

"Next time… I won't be so lenient, Malfoy." He turned to Dumbledore. "I think that should be punishment enough for now, sir."

Dumbledore looked solemn. "I would think so, Mr. Potter."

Tonks cleared her throat and pulled Harry away by his arm. "We had better go." She muttered and pulled the Portkey from her robe.

Harry grabbed it, hoping to get away from all the screaming. Draco's wailed were comparable to Dudley's temper tantrums, and Harry's eardrums felt like they were about to burst. On top of Draco's wails were the yells for retribution for the wand snapping from the Death Eaters. He'd never been so grateful for the yank behind his navel.

-----------------------------------

It was well into the evening when Arthur, Dumbledore and Moody stepped out of the fireplace in the war room. Harry, who had been in the Library across the hall, waited for the three men to come out.

"How did it go?" Harry asked when the men all sat down in the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley had left plates with warming charms on their dinners. Harry had waited to join them. Surprisingly after several charms Moody sat down to eat with them.

Arthur looked very pleased, but extremely tired. "Surprisingly well," he said between mouthfuls. "We got more funding for the DMLE and DoM then I had anticipated."

"Most of the members were more inclined to pass those measures after Malfoy's attack on you." Moody growled out. "Good work provoking the attack and looking innocent in the process."

Arthur gave Moody a disgusted look. "I'm sure he didn't do it on purpose."

Harry looked sharply at Dumbledore. The professor's was looking at him over his spectacles. Harry sighed and turned to Mr. Weasley. "Actually sir, I believe I did, but not with political goals in mind."

Moody laughed, "Wouldn't expect you to yet. That type of training hasn't been offered to you."

Arthur's look of shock faded to annoyance as he turned back to Moody. "It might have been effective today, but I wouldn't recommend doing it again."

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Perhaps we should let Mr. Potter in on what we did accomplish this afternoon."

Arthur nodded. "We neared doubled the budget for the DMLE. They'll be getting more protection gear, personnel and security funding."

Harry's eyes widened. "So our side got everything we asked for? How much resistance was there?"

Moody grunted. "Not everything. We got a little less then we wanted on personnel, but more on personal security for those new recruits."

Arthur nodded. "I hate to say it, but Carrows had a point about the new recruits needing the protection more then experienced Auror's. They at least know to duck or dodge unknown spells. SO the newbie's get the first shipment of gear but the regular agents will be outfitted by the end of January. I'm not sure how much gear will be done, chest plates for sure, but helmets might take a little longer… I don't know many experienced field agents who wear their helmets anyways." He shrugged before taking another large bite out of a piece of chicken.

Moody glared at him. "Any of the ones I taught knows better than to go out to a firefight without them." He snarled. "It's too easy to apparate into the middle of a spell."

Harry cleared his throat loudly. "So, what did the DoM get?" He asked, trying to get them back on track. He could see Dumbledore's eyes beginning to sparkle with amusement.

Arthur looked over to Harry. "Hmm, oh, ah, they got eighty-five percent of the funds they asked for to improve security, but they also lost some of their autonomy. They have to get their new measures approved by their department head and the DMLE head. They used to answer to no one else and depended on their enchantments to keep people out. Unfortunately the Death Eaters had been degrading the enchantments with the help of Rookwood for almost two years, and no one noticed until that night."

Moody nodded. "They depended too much on enchantments. Once Rookwood disabled the alarms on the wards, it was just a matter of time until the wards were completely down. Once they were down, the Death Eaters were able to bait their trap."

Harry looked away, the flash of his nightmare and memories of the night flashed through his mind. He quickly shook the thoughts away. "Anything else of importance happen?" He asked snapping his eyes back up to Arthur.

Harry watched the body language of the three men. Dumbledore's movements gave the least amount of information. He had sat back, looking almost resigned. Moody had looked angry, and he also settled back further in his seat. Arthur's face and posture told him everything he needed to know. None of them spoke.

"I take it there is some bad news?" He asked softly.

"We could not get the Circle to agree to remove the remaining Dementors from Azkaban and replace them with the Aurors or Hit Wizards." Dumbledore said softly, speaking for the first time since the conversation had begun.

Harry nodded his head slowly. "Why was that?"

Arthur sighed. "The members believe that the remaining Dementors are loyal to the Ministry."

Harry shuddered. "That's just wishful thinking." He said, shaking his head at the absurdity of the idea.

Moody shook his head. "Oh, one or two might be." Harry's eyes shot over to the ex-Auror. "They have a good deal. All the emotions they can eat and they aren't hunted or pushed into the sea."

Harry looked confused. "Pushed into the sea?"

Arthur nodded. "Yes, they used to be pushed into the sea and tracked until they were starved. At that point they seemed to vanish for long periods before they came back to terrorize anyone for a while."

Harry turned to Dumbledore. "Well, why isn't that information in our textbooks on how to defeat a Dementor?"

"Because Harry," Dumbledore said, "The Ministry didn't want prisoners to know how to defeat them in the event they did get a hold of a wand, and it isn't always effective." He explained sadly. "Dementors don't like being near water that much. While they can float above the waters of a lake, once their robes get wet they are easily dragged down by the weight of them. A wizard on a broom above them, pushing them back from above can make them flee right into the water below. Once there they can get trapped and they need to wait to be washed up on a shore before they can hope to escape their prison."

"They freeze water when they pass over it." Harry pointed out, disbelieving the idea.

Moody growled. "Yes, they learned to move slowly enough that the water is solid before they glide across it, even if they are eager to reach a target."

Arthur nodded. "But they can't freeze the Sea, and that's why we placed them on an island in the Sea. They need the boats to cross the water."

Harry began to eat absently as the information he'd been given began to sink in. The thought that Dementors could be defeated made him feel a little better about the ones that defected. _But how do we get them into the Ocean?_ He wondered.


	8. Chapter 8

**Harry Potter and the Winds of Change **

**(Year Six Fan-Fic)**

_Disclaimer: This is a non profit fan-fiction piece. No money is being made from it._

_Harry Potter, names, characters and related indicia are © and tm Warner Brothers 2000._

_Any quotes from the Canon books are © Joanne K. Rowling._

_Special note that some of my non-canon facts come from "Acceptance of Fate" with permission from Jami._

'_Circle of Lords' belongs to me and my brother._

**Chapter 8– Birthday, OWLs and Ideas**

For the first time in years, Harry didn't wait up until midnight for his birthday presents to arrive. Remus had told him that the Weasleys and Neville would be coming by the following afternoon with his gifts and Dumbledore had plans to bring by others from Order members that couldn't make it for dinner that evening.

When he'd awoken extra early that morning he'd headed down to the kitchen with the intention of making breakfast for everyone. He was used to doing it after years of living with the Dursleys, but it felt different to do it for people who cared about him and actually thanked him for it. It was also better than the alternative. _Tonks is really sweet, but her eggs are terrible_, he shuddered, his tummy giving a slight gurgle of agreement.

Just as he was about to open the kitchen door he heard several voices in the room, including Snape's. He decided to listen to their conversation. Harry figured if Order business was supposed to be done only in the war room and they weren't in there, then the conversation was open to anyone who wanted to listen in. _If the Order members decided to talk openly, it isn't my responsibility to remind them not to_, he thought. _Besides Snape is out-of-bounds_, he growled to himself.

"…He has no idea… who it was… so he punished us… all." Snape was gasping. His voice sounded pained and raspy.

"Has Dumbledore heard from the defector?" Molly asked, her voice quivered with worry.

"I don't know." Snape rasped. "But I would be… surprised if he had… The Dark Lord… kept everyone there… for several days… and no one… was to leave until… he dismissed us… a few hours ago… I am going to need… several hours to rest… and let the potions heal me."

"You'd best get to Hogwarts before anyone notices you're here," said Lupin flatly. Harry smiled, it felt nice to have someone looking out for him. Remus knew how much he detested Snape's presence in the house. It helped to that Remus didn't like Snape either.

The new close relationship between them made Harry feel like he finally had a start to his own family unit, even if they weren't really one. Tonks was only his cousin by adoption, and Lupin by nothing at all except friendship to his father.

"Remus, you can't expect him to travel in the condition he is in!" Molly cried, horrified at the suggestion. "It's a miracle he made it here!" Harry could hear a few people inside agreeing with Molly softly, but Remus spoke up.

"I'm sorry Molly, but Harry was quite firm in this one regard." He retorted sharply. "Snape is not even to be in this room or stay over at Headquarters because of his last encounter with Harry… Any other day I _might_," He snarled, "ask Harry to reconsider, except today… Even with this situation as it is, I doubt either of us would allow him to be here." His voice was cold and hard. "And I certainly have no problem throwing him out personally."

Harry nodded his head absently, silently agreeing with Remus's assessment.He had no trouble picturing Remus's expression. He remembered the look Remus had given Pettigrew back in third year. Knowing how much Remus hated Snape, Harry knew Remus would literally throw him out of the house in a heartbeat if he thought Harry would want him to, and he did very much. Depending on how hurt he truly was, Harry might allow him to take a few potions before kicking him into a fireplace himself. _Then I'll add the floo powder_, he smirked. _It'll be the prefect birthday present to myself_.

Molly began to lecture Remus, "Harry is a decent boy and I'm sure that under these circumstances that he'd…"

"…delight in my pain greatly." Snape cut in. His voice was as nasty as ever. Harry shook his head and lifted his hand to push the door open.

"Just like you would delight in his, Snape?" Remus snapped coldly. Harry froze and waited. There was silence for a moment before Remus continued. "Harry is nothing like you Snape. He would most likely let you stay and ruin his birthday if he saw the state you are in. Therefore I'm going to throw you out before he finds out you were even here." He snarled, a trace of a growl could be heard. Harry could easily picture Remus's eyes changing color. Until this moment Harry hadn't realize how much Remus hid his emotions from everyone. His obvious hatred for Snape could be felt through the door. _He's better at hiding his emotions than Snape is_, He thought in awe.

Harry decided to enter the kitchen and deal with the situation himself before something was said that could spark serious trouble within the Order. He pushed open the door to find Remus, Molly, Kingsley and Snape at the kitchen table. Snape, in a word, looked ghastly. His skin was white and pasty, his hair looked dirty and stringy in addition to its normal greasy appearance and his robes were ripped in several places. His face and robes seemed covered in what appeared to be dried blood and the smell that covered the man was revolting. It made Dung smell like a spring breeze. _Damn_, he thought. _There goes my birthday present to myself_. _He needs some serious help._

All the members looked up at Harry in surprise. He just sighed and pointed up the stairs. "You know there's a hospital ward set up in the ballroom." He reminded the members. "Wouldn't it make more sense for him to be in there with the potion ingredients and access to Hogwart's hospital wing, just in case he needs more than what we have on hand?"

Molly flushed. "Of course dear, I should have thought of that." She said immediately.

Getting up, she moved to steer Harry out of the room, but he shrugged her off. He gave her a stern glare he'd learned from Ginny. Her face fell and Harry could see the tremendous strain she was under. It was taking a lot out of her to continue on right now, he knew. She lived for her children, and now one was gone. And on top of that someone she considered a son was pushing her away. Harry didn't like that he was causing her pain, especially right now, but he wasn't about to let her boss him around. As much as she wished it so, she was not his mother, and until he could set some ground rules with her he was going to try and keep some distance between them.

"Professor Snape," He began coolly. "I suggest you get your thoughts together for your report, and then get some rest, after they take care of your wounds." He turned and gave Molly a piercing look, "Molly, fire-call Dumbledore now," He commanded, he used her first name to snap her attention to what he was saying. She flushed but quickly turned and hurried away, still looking hurt and a little lost.

He then turned to Kingsley and gave him a piercing stare. "If he can't wait for Dumbledore before he falls into an exhausted sleep, I suggest you get his _full_ report. There should be some parchment on the nursing desk, if it was set-up to Madame Pomfrey's specification." He suggested, forcefully. "Dumbledore will need this information as soon as possible. I know he's been waiting for it." He told him, his tone inferred that Dumbledore had been sharing Order business with him.

The three men just sat there staring at him as if they had never seen him before. Remus's expression had a mix of awe and pride that Harry took strength from. Kingsley looked much like a goldfish, gasping for breath. Snape was trying to glare at him, but his eyes were almost closed and glazed by pain for it to be effective.

Harry grew irritated and snorted at them. "Are you or are you _not_ in need of medical help, Professor?" He snapped impatiently.

He really didn't like being in the same room as Snape. From the look of him the only thing keeping him conscious was the anger that he was directing at Harry. Snape gave him a cold hard nod, and then slowly stood on trembling legs. He closed his eyes and nearly fell from both the mixture of too many Cruciatus curses and days without sleep, food or water. Harry finally lost his patience with everyone else.

"For Merlin's sake, don't just stand there." Harry snapped when no one else moved to help Snape stand. They seemed too busy watching him. He grabbed Snape's arm and threw it over his shoulder and started to move towards the stairs, half dragging him since Snape was several inches taller than Harry, and could barely stumble without his help. Kingsley was on the other side of him in an instant, helping to maneuver Snape up the narrow stairs.

Harry knew Snape would hate him for seeing him in this condition, but he really didn't care. The sooner Snape was behind the hospital ward doors, the sooner he could forget about Snape being in the house at all. Over the past few weeks he'd stopped thinking of the ballroom and dining room as even being part of the house. Since his meeting with Dumbledore and the other members of the Order about the circle votes, the doors had been barred. Once they got to the top of the stairs Remus ran ahead to unlock them.

It took several minutes to get Snape into the first bed by the door. Harry waited only long enough to see that Snape was seated and turned to leave.

"I suppose this makes you feel superior, doesn't it Potter." Snape sneered.

Harry turned and looked at him without a slip of compassion, just a cold, empty, haunted frown. "My name is Harry, Professor."

Harry stared him down making Snape shiver. The look was similar to the look someone under the Imperius Curse had while watching themselves kill their own family. Snape had seen it enough to know.

"I'm not James _Potter_… not Sirius _Black_… I'm _just_ _Harry_…I suggest it's time you remembered that." Harry turned stiffly and walked out the doors. He closed them quietly behind him not bothering to look at Snape again. Instead he lowered his head and walked away, wishing the image of Sirius falling through the veil would cease to haunt him, even in his waking hours.

Hours later he heard the Floo network in the kitchen start up as his guests began to arrive. He closed his notebook and placed his reading material away before going out to greet them. Just because it was his birthday didn't mean he was willing to let his new routine slide. It had helped him to be busy while the Order had worked on Snape and taken him away to Hogwarts. Remus had patted him on the back before leaving him alone in the library for a few hours for the Order meeting Dumbledore had hastily called after hearing Snape's report.

Hearing the rest of the Weasleys voices, made Harry finally truly smile. He walked out to meet them. They were all there, except Percy, of course. Harry was surprised to see Fleur had accompanied Bill, as he hadn't been aware she'd joined the Order, but he wasn't all that surprised since she and Bill were hardly ever apart.

Dinner had been a great success. Mrs. Weasley had begun making dinner as soon as Harry had gotten Snape out of the kitchen that morning. Dobby and Winky had stopped in for the day. Dobby had helped to cook dinner and he'd enlarged the kitchen to accommodate the large group of people coming to dinner. Winky tried to stay hidden in the corner, much to Mrs. Weasleys displeasure. She still wasn't happy but she'd at least stopped drinking butterbeer.

Harry made a mental note to give Mrs. Weasley a huge hug for her efforts and troubles this afternoon. As much as he didn't like her mothering attitude he still did care deeply for her. All the Weasleys were making an effort to be cheerful. None of them wanted to mar Harry's first birthday party that he could remember with depressing thoughts.

Ginny had asked him to wait to open all their gifts together after dinner. Harry was happy to agree. He knew it was customary to open them when surrounded by everyone, but he was unsure of the other parts of a birthday party since he had always been locked in his cupboard during Dudley's parties or away at school. The only other birthday he'd spent away from the Dursley's had been the day that Hagrid brought him his Hogwarts letter. Other then Hedwig he hadn't received any gifts in person before and, of course, Hedwig hadn't been wrapped.

After the large dinner worthy of a Hogwarts Feast, everyone had gathered in the parlor room to watch Harry open his gifts. Looking at the pile he was reminded of Dudley's eleventh birthday. The room was littered with brightly covered boxes with moving broomsticks, snitches, wands and one even had fireworks exploding all over the paper shooting off sparks of gold and red, he was pretty sure that one was from the twins. He sat down on the chair that Ginny had prepared for him. Everyone else was seated across from him on the couches or floor so they could see him open each gift. Normally Harry hated being the center of attention, but just this once he wanted to enjoy it, because for once it was a 'normal' thing.

Hermione walked forward first and handed him her gift. "Here is my gift." She told him before she sat back down by Ginny who was kneeling on the floor almost bouncing in excitement.

Harry smiled and thanked her before tearing the paper off the ancient-looking book. The book was called, "Rituals and Blood Defenses of the Ages," by Joyce King. He looked at the old book and smiled. "Thank you, Hermione."

She gave him a huge smile, "I thought we might find some new ways to defend against Voldemort." Harry gave her a grateful nod and sat back, resisting the urge to begin reading it right away. He reluctantly placed it on the table beside his chair. He was glad to see it, he was sure it was a book he'd never find in the Black Library.

Ron got up and handed him what felt like another book. When Harry ripped open the paper he smiled happily. Ron had gotten him a captain's playbook for Quidditch. Harry held it up for everyone to see.

Ron was beaming with delight. "'Let's face it mate, soon you're going to be the captain of the Gryffindor team. I've been planning this for you since last Christmas!" Ron smirked at Harry astounded look.

"That hasn't been decided yet, Mr. Weasley." McGonagall sniffed. Everyone else laughed. There wasn't anyone on the team who could match Harry's seniority with the exception of Katie Bell. She was in her seventh year, if he wasn't made captain this year then he would be next year.

Harry was overjoyed to see the book would give him a three dimensional imagery of the plays that were drawn on the pages. Ron had taken the liberty of adding three plays of his own and there were several others. One was titled 'Potter Blitz' and it was a chaser play. Looking closer at the page Harry was shocked to find they were plays that his father had made for the Gryffindor team when he was captain. Ron had drawn them in for him from stories he'd pieced together from talking to Sirius and Remus. Harry took the gift to mean Ron wasn't jealous of the possibility that Harry would be captain instead of him. His face must have given his thoughts away but everyone seemed very happy for him.

"This is incredible Ron." He said in awe as he flipped through the book. He reluctantly put the book down when he remembered that he had several other gifts to open. "You'll have to explain the plays to me later."

Ron chuckled. "You can count on it, mate."

Ginny and Neville had gone in together on his gift. Ginny presented it to him with a shy smile and sat back down in front of the twins. He opened the large box and found the collection of Chocolate Frogs Ron normally would have gotten him. They also bought him a Frog Card Collectors Book. There was a place for every frog card, so that Harry could keep track of what cards he had and what cards he didn't. The pockets even expanded to allow for multiples of each card to be stored. He laughed when he opened the front page and he saw the first card he was missing was the 'Golden Trio' card.

"If any of us finds it, we'll donate it to your collection Harry." Neville said, giving him a shy smile. Harry blushed but Hermione and Ron seemed happy enough.

"I'm really glad they made a group card of us." Harry said smiling shyly back at his group of friends.

"They sent a message to Dumbledore to get an approval for a Harry Potter card." Remus told him. "We knew you wouldn't want one by yourself, so we told them the only way you'd approve of your picture being on a card was if it was with your friends. The company quickly agreed and Dumbledore asked Colin Creevey to donate a picture of the three of you. He said you'd all posed for that picture last year." Remus looked at Harry. "I hope you don't mind, but we thought it was the best way to deal with the situation, and make it a surprise for your birthday."

Harry nodded. "It's brilliant! I'm just glad it isn't one of me alone!" He looked at his two best friends. "I wouldn't have been able to do any of it without you two." He looked over at Ginny and gave her a wicked grin. "We might need to get another one done with Neville, Luna and Ginny too."

Ginny snorted. "I'll wait till we beat snake-face thanks." She grinned, mischievously at him. "Then I can have my own card." Everyone laughed except Mrs. Weasley who winced sharply. Everyone else was facing him so no one else saw it. Harry gulped down the guilt threatening to choke him. He was grateful for the distraction when Ginny handed him his next package from Luna.

Luna had sent him a tiny box and card with a picture of her holding a tiny creature in the palm of her hand. The creature looked like a shaggy sheepdog with too much fur and had a glassy unicorn looking horn sticking out of its forehead. The caption on the back read, "_We found the Crumple-Horned Snokracks. Only the Horn isn't so crumpled_."

Harry laughed and passed the picture around. Inside the package was a bottle of muggle foundation make-up and a note. Harry looked completely confused and picked up the note. "_Sometimes magic isn't the best disguise_." Harry shrugged and placed it to the side, ignoring the laughter from the male side of the room at the bottle. Fleur however was giving the bottle a curious look.

He was distracted when the twins placed the fireworks covered box in his lap.

"This is from our family." Said Fred.

"Minus the stuck-up –"

"Gutless –"

"Spineless –"

"Treacherous –"

"BOYS!" yelled Mrs. Weasley, outraged by their display.

"Ex-brother of ours." George finished with a huge grin and a theatrical bow from them both. "It's been waiting for you since the beginning of the summer" He added quietly.

Harry quickly pushed the paper aside trying to hide his grin, and opened the package. His breath caught as he looked inside.

Inside was a spoon like piece of wood with his face on it for the Weasley clock and a door plaque that read,

Harry Potter-Black

Honorary Weasley Brother

(and son)

Underneath it the Twins had included a shrunken box of 'samplers' from their store and Harry eagerly began to display them all. There were several portable swamps, extendable ears, skiving snack boxes, quills (all three kinds), fake wands, blaze fireworks and their newest product "U-No-Poo". Harry loved the new product's name.

When he pulled out the last item he began to laugh and held it up for everyone to see. Several people looked shocked but most began to laugh with Harry. "I wish I had a camera just so I could get a picture of Voldemort's expression when he hears about this."

After several months with very little to be happy about, it felt great to laugh. For the first time since the summer had begun Harry felt happy and did not feel guilty about it. Even more of the weight that had settled in his stomach after Sirius fell lifted off his shoulder.

Seeing the Weasleys laugh with him lifted his heart and his hopes more then anything had in a very long time. Charlie was gone, but he'd never be forgotten. His name now was added to a list of names that gave Harry a purpose and a desperate yearning to see Tom Riddle dead and the world free of his influence. Looking around he realized he had another purpose and that was to stop any more names from being added to the list of the dead. He knew he wouldn't be entirely successful, but he was going to try anyway.

Harry thought all the twins products were great, and it helped that almost all of them had caused so much trouble for Umbridge. After seeing their escape last year Harry figured that his investment had been well worth the money. He watched as the twins told several members first hand accounts of the mess they made when they left. Those that hadn't heard the story of "The Great Escape" laughed. McGonagall even pulled out her picture of the swamp that had caused so much strife for Finch, and even a few of the incidents caught by Colin's camera. Harry made a note to get a few copies of the pictures to add to his photo album.

Tonks was laughing so hard over the story that she exclaimed, "Stop! Please, you're going to make me pee my pants." She gasped holding on to Remus's arm, trying to stop herself from falling off the couch. Remus was laughing too, making him seem much younger then he normally did.

"Should I let you go then Tonks?" He roared with laughter.

She tried to regain her self but started giggling even more. "Not if you… value your life." She gasped out between giggle fits.

Molly had obviously not known about the Twin's addition and had given them disapproving looks at first, but as the stories of what had happened to Umbridge circulated her expression turned to a smirk of satisfaction and pride. She was careful to hide that from the twins.

It took nearly fifteen minutes before Professor Dumbledore gained everyone's attention again by handing Harry a present from Hagrid. Knowing the kinds of gifts the ground-keeper was likely to give everyone took a large step back from Harry's chair. "Thanks a lot, guys." Harry said sarcastically.

Ron shrugged. "It's Hagrid, mate... We may love him, but you know, can't be too careful." Harry gave him a mock glare and proceeded to open the gift carefully.

Hagrid had decided that since Harry was getting good meals now he didn't need his rock cakes anymore. He'd never eaten them, no matter how much he'd been starved at the Dursley's, but he'd never have told Hagrid that. Unlike in previous years, Hagrid had not given Harry anything dangerous, or that had a nasty tendency to bite, like the wallet or book he'd sent before.

The book Harry opened looked to be very old, "All About Dark Creatures and How to Kill Them." by Julius Van Helsing. He held the book up. Most people just nodded and smiled.

Remus shuttered at the sight of the book. "It had _very_ accurate information into its pages." He winced and pulled his robes closer to his body. Harry quickly put the book down on the table and placed his new Quidditch book over it. He didn't want to make Remus uncomfortable.

McGonagall had gotten Harry a new wristwatch with a note saying, "So you'll be on time for Transfiguration." Everyone had laughed at that as she retold the story of Harry and Ron's very first class back in first year. "We'll be covering the basics of animagi and human to animal transfiguration this year, so you'll want to be there… on time." She smiled warmly. Harry had quickly agreed with a huge smile. The image of a certain bouncing blond ferret and a pig tailed Dudley coming to mind. _Ah, memories to cherish_, he chuckled.

He was surprised to see McGonagall had let her hair down so much this evening, so it speak. Her bun was a little looser than he was used to seeing. _Wonder if her bun is the way to tell how unset she is… The tighter it is the more stern she is_, He speculated.

Tonks and Remus had decided to get Harry a gift together. He was wondering what had been in the small box they handed him. Remus told him to place it on the floor and then said, "Happy Birthday, Harry," with his hand on the gift. Wary of any type of prank Remus might throw at him, Harry stepped back, leaned over so his finger was touching the paper, and said the password.

The gift quickly grew and ripped the paper open as it regained its true shape. It was a lacquered dark cherry wood and brass fitted trunk with four locks on it. In the middle by the edge of the locks was a beautiful white lily rested over a small brass letters that read "Harry James Potter-Black" across the top was a beautiful painting of a lakeshore with a full moon hanging high above and reflecting in the water. By the shore was a black Grim-like dog outlined in a silver aura, a Patronus-like Stag shining like a bright star, and a silver aura grey wolf. The pictures moved. Harry watched fascinated as the three figured played by the shore until the stag threw the dog into the lake and then walked over to the lily and nuzzled it with his nose, as if inhaling its scent.

He looked up at Lupin gratefully, his eyes glittering. "Thank you so much!" He said before throwing himself into Remus's arms and hugged him tight. The embrace conveying everything he wished, but what he couldn't say with words. Remus hugged him back just as fiercely, holding him tightly to him.

"Hey," Tonks cried playfully. "What about me, Bambi?"

Harry laughed and hugged her too. "You too, Nymphy!" Tonks playfully batted at him. Used to this game by now, Harry dodged around Remus and stuck his tongue out at her. Everyone else had watched them silently. Molly with a jealous look, Dumbledore with a wistful one but everyone else looked on the group, happy that Harry finally had what he'd always longed for. It was Sirius's final gift to Harry; a family of his own. Harry, Remus and Tonks didn't notice the stares.

Looking inside he found three of the compartments were simple trunk space. The first was just regular trunk space that was slightly enlarged. The second compartment worked differently, it had drawers that opened like dresser. Each drawer was enlarged to hold more then it looked. The third compartment had a potions storage area. There were shelves for books and ingredients and fitted slots for his scales and cauldrons so they wouldn't get damaged. The last compartment was a small study room. It was just big enough to hold a midsized table and four comfortable chairs. The walls were lined with bookshelves that were empty.

Tonks warned him that if she ever heard of him using the last room for anything but studying she'd ground him, Harry had blushed and nodded. Hermione of course had insisted that Harry allow her to borrow some of the space for her new book collection. Still blushing over Tonks's comment he'd agreed.

When Harry laid back in his bed several hours later, he decided that the night had been the best birthday of his life. Looking down at the top of the trunk beside his bed, he smiled. He knew wherever his parents and Sirius were they were happy for him. _Thank you Sirius, for everything_.

The next morning rather than continue with his regular studies, Harry looked at the books he'd been given for his birthday. The book Hermione had gotten for him was mostly about Blood-Wards, one of the only branches of blood magic not considered a 'dark-art'. There were also several rituals that tapped into ancient wells of power from properties that looked like it would have been promising, except he didn't have access to one.

Harry knew that the Grimmauld Place had one such well. He also knew thanks to a conversation with Remus that he could not tap into it. Harry doubted he could perform the complicated ritual, without needing to sleep, or get enough privacy to disappear for an afternoon to prepare the backyard, never mind getting another three days needed to perform the bonding ritual between the well and himself. On top of that if the land refused to accept Sirius's adoption the well could literally explode, and take a large area of London and make it into a large crater. Since it was tied to the Black family by blood Harry had no intention of trying it.

Taking out the book from Hagrid he began to study the table of contents. Seeing Werewolves listed Harry decided to turn to that chapter to see how accurate the information was. He knew more about Werewolves then any other Dark Creature. It would be the perfect chapter to judge the book by.

_Chapter 11. Werewolves, Dark Creatures or Cursed Humans?_

_While many consider the disease _of _Lycanthropy incurable, there have been several important steps forward in dealing with these creatures in recent years, but any sort of cure, if it is even possible is still a long way off._

_During the month when the full-moon is not in the sky, a werewolf can, if he or she chooses, live a normal life. _

_Their bodies however do change dramatically even in human form and the amount of these changes are not uniform, each individual has their own jump in abilities. They all gain an acute sense of smell, (the intensity varies). Their eyes are faster at catching movement, but they are anywhere from slightly to fully colorblind after the first change. The most common effect is the increase in body strength, normally five times stronger then a regular human of similar builds. _

_Body functions change but not as drastically. They tend to require a larger protein intake. The aversion to several types of plants that are dangerous for them to ingest may have something to do with the lack of vegetation they eat, but that has yet to be proven._

_Hormone levels during the week of the full-moon do create a rather unique reaction in female werewolves. The menstruation cycle of a female werewolf will line itself up with the evening of a full-moon. Researchers believe that it is to stop the females from being impregnated during a full-moon encounter. To date I have only come across one documented case of a werewolf female giving birth to a healthy baby. The doctors in that case forced the werewolf into labor three days prior to the full-moon. All other cases that have been documented say the children were birthed during the full-moon and killed by the female wolf. Males are capable of pro-creating without difficulty but tend to be more reactive in the week prior to a full moon. Some case studies have shown that the slight pheromone scents humans excrete are detectable by werewolves and maybe the cause of this._

Harry was shocked at the detail that the book covered. It was way more detailed than any of his other Defense books. This year was also going to be the first year that Care of Magical Creatures would be dealing with the Darker Creatures. The book hadn't covered anything he could see Remus being upset about. Embarrassed about, however, was another story. Having avoided 'The Talk' up to this point Harry had no intention of reminding Remus about that situation by bringing up anything he'd read so far.

He shuddered as memories of Ron sharing the information his dad had given him when he'd decided Ron was old enough. It had been enough to make Harry very glad Sirius hadn't thought of it. The idea of any older guy he knew giving him such a talk was frightening and certainly something Harry wished to avoid.

Harry quickly skimmed the rest of the chapter to find out why Remus had looked at the book with such horror. Near the end of the chapter he found a strange section.

_While my family has been one of the most successful of Dark Creature Hunters in Europe, we don't condone the killing of those werewolves who try not to hurt others. If a werewolf is running in a local park then it is best to shoot them with silver tipped arrows or silver slugged bullets from a muggle device called a 'gun'. Silver dust poured into deep wounds is the best way to be sure to kill them. Even if they don't die immediately you can be sure they will not recover and will die within days regardless of any medical treatment they get. _

_Hunting a werewolf in a deep wooded area is stupid and an unnecessary risk to yourself and any companions accompanying you. Regular wolves will answer the call of a werewolf, and help defend them as they would any pack alpha. _

_There are extremely dangerous Werewolves like Fenrir Greyback. This particular werewolf, like many through out history, has become more dangerous than the average werewolf. His ability to hold a small measure of control over his 'Wolf' mentality, even under a full-moon, has made it possible for him to carry on his campaign to create a Werewolf nation. His campaign of biting children without killing them in recent years has begun to tax the Ministries of Europe with an abundance of cases of Juvenile Lycanthropy. At last count he has turned thirty-nine children in the past three years. His companions with this same ability have bitten over forty others to date. Of the seventy-nine that have been turned, forty-eight have been kidnapped by him or his associates to be raised as he believes Werewolves should. At the time of this printing, his lair has not been found._

Harry shuddered at the thought of those forty-eight children. As he closed the book he noticed the date the book had been published, it was November 1964. Harry's breath quickened as he quickly did the math. He now knew why Remus had not liked the book. _Remus would have only been five! Fenrir or one of his 'followers' must have been the one that bit him!_ He decided not to mention it to anyone, but he kept listening to Order members as they passed him in the halls to see if anyone mentioned Fenrir Greyback. He decided if Remus was going to have to face him again, Harry wasn't going to let him do it alone.

During his potion lesson nearly a week later with Tonks, Harry was amazed at how easy the complicated dreamless sleeping potion actually was to produce. Without the tense atmosphere Harry found he could relax and concentrate on the instructions. It helped that Tonks gave him a chance to ask questions and they walked through the instructions before attempting the potion.

"So the dandelion shoots have to be shredded so they dissolve evenly?" He asked her, his quill out to make notes.

"Yes, in most potions the reason for the shoots is to work as a neutralizing agent for volatile ingredients and as a binding ingredient to hold the texture of the potion." She explained. She waited a moment for him to keep up with her speech in his notes. "Wolfsbane and any type of blood product can be explosive, so dandelion shoots have to be added after Wolfsbane and before any type of blood product. If they are not absorbed evenly, then in thicker potions the chances that they have penetrated the whole potion are reduced."

Harry quickly wrote down her explanations. "And that's why this potion is dangerous to produce." He said with a crooked smile he always gave her when something finally made sense to him. "Well that's dead useful to know." He thought back at potions in the past several years. "You know I think that's half the reason Neville has so many cauldron meltdowns."

Tonks sighed. "Neville's biggest problem is Snape. Remus told me about his boggart." She growled with frustration and began to pace. "Snape should not be allowed to teach in such an intimidating manner, especially a serious core subject like potions."

Harry sighed. "I don't think I'm going to take it, even if I have the grades."

Tonks glared at him. "Then why are you wasting my time learning this?" She asked him, clearly annoyed.

Harry looked startled. "I need to learn this." He stammered. "I plan to study the course work, just not take Snape's classes."

Tonks sighed and sat down, defeated. She looked up at the door then cast privacy charms on the door and ceiling. "You are not to repeat this…" She told him, very serious. Harry knew it had to be important for his guardian to be this serious. "Snape might not be teaching Potions this year."

Harry's face lit up. "You're joking right?"

Tonks shook her head with a look that stopped Harry from celebrating. "He will still be teaching, Harry."

The blood drained from Harry's face. "He… he didn't get… Dumbledore isn't that stupid…"

Tonks sneered and looked away from him, staring out the fake window at the peaceful scenery. "Oh yes, he's considering it, if he can't find anyone else… I have no idea what he thinks he's doing letting Snape teach Defense. But it is getting harder and harder to find anyone willing to take the job, and Dumbledore knows someone who can fill in as a potions instructor."

Harry looked horrified. "Oh Merlin, please tell me this is some kind of sick joke!"

Tonks shook her head. "Don't tell anyone. I mean it. Dumbledore would have my head!"

Harry nodded wordlessly. "I still don't believe it!"

Tonks gave him a small smile. "Well, if you think you can learn the Texts for sixth and seventh year texts by August twentieth, then you could always try for your NEWT in Defense." She chuckled, kidding him.

Harry face lit up, he ran up to her and hugged her tight. "Thank you!" He turned and started to run for the door.

Tonks watched him run from the room. "Oh Merlin, he's going to try it." She quickly followed him. "Harry, I was joking you know." She yelled up the stairs after him.

Harry heard but didn't care. He still ran up the stairs and owl ordered the texts for the next two years in both potions and defense. Hedwig was so happy to be delivering something for him she rubbed her head against his chin and nipped his ear softly before flying out the window.

Three days later at breakfast Fawkes popped in carrying a large envelope over to Harry. His eyes widened as he looked at the Phoenix. "Thanks." He said giving the beautiful bird a stroke along his crest before taking the letters.

Remus and Tonks watched him expectantly. "Well, open it Harry." Remus smiled at the nervous teenager. Looking at the envelopes Harry saw one from Hogwarts and the other was from the Ministry of Magic.

He opened the Hogwarts letter first. It was his standard acceptance letter telling him what books he'd require for the following year. He skimmed over the part where he had to fill in the courses he wished to take.

He was disappointed to see the acceptance grade for Potions had been lowered to Exceeds Expectations. Somehow he knew that meant either Dumbledore hadn't found anyone to teach potions, or Snape had been ordered to lower his standards and Harry has going to be blamed for it. Looking inside the letter again he was even more disappointed not to see the captain's badge for the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

He could see Tonks and Remus watching him intently so he turned his shaking fingers to the Ministry letter. He smiled when he saw his name on the envelope.

_Harry Potter-Black_

_Location Unknown_

_c/o Albus Dumbledore_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

Opening the letter he let out a breath slowly. It was his OWL results.

_Dear Mr. Potter-Black,_

_Enclosed are your OWL results. A maximum of one OWL is awarded per class. You took nine OWL exams. If you wish to write any OWL exams for correspondence courses that you were unable to take in June, you should schedule an appointment by the end of next week with written approval from your subject teacher along with a copy of your enrolment in the Ministry 'home schooling' branch office. _

_Due to a disruption created by the Ministry, the Astronomy OWL may be retaken at midnight on August twelfth, at Hogwarts in the Astronomy tower if you wish to challenge your grade. Please owl us if you plan to attend._

_Madame M. Munchbanks_

_Head of Wizarding Examinations Board._

Harry quickly flipped to the next page that held his exam marks.

_Harry James Potter-Black. _

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Headmistress D. Umbridge_

Harry shuttered at that but shrugged it off. He knew legally she was the Headmistress at the time of the exam.

_Astronomy Theory A Practical A Overall A_

_Charms Theory EE Practical EE Overall EE _

_Care of Magical CreaturesTheory O Practical O Overall O _

_Defence Against the Dark Arts Theory O Practical O Overall O _

_Divination Theory A Practical A Overall A _

_Herbology Theory A Practical EE Overall EE _

_History of Magic Theory A Overall A _

_Potions Theory EE Practical EE Overall EE _

_Transfiguration Theory EE Practical EE Overall EE _

_Total 9 / 9_

_Highest grade for the OWL exam._

_This result may be challenged. _

_You are ranked as the thirteenth in your year._

_Madame M. Munchbanks_

_Head of Wizarding Examinations Board._

Harry frowned and handed the letter over to Remus who was waiting with barely suppressed excitement. He watched with a shy, embarrassed look as Remus read over the results. He'd never had anyone want to see his marks before. Sirius had never asked. Tonks was reading over Remus's shoulder.

Remus's eyes lit up and his smile could have split his face. "Harry these are great marks! You passed everything!" He congratulated him, giving Harry a proud beaming smile. "Nine OWLS! And a highest ranking score!"

Tonks squealed and ran around the table to give Harry a tight hug. "I'm so proud of you, kid!" She told him, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Harry gave them both grateful smiles and then looked down. "I got the grade I needed to get into Potions, but only because it was lowered again."

Tonks snorted, she opened her mouth but stopped when Remus shot her a warning look. Harry was instantly suspicious.

"What don't I know?" He asked with narrowed eyes. He was careful not to let Remus know he knew about Dumbledore's issues with the post of DADA instructor. He didn't want to start a fight between his two guardians either but he was worried he still didn't know everything.

He watched as Tonks stared down at her feet and Remus suddenly took on a look that made him seem years older then before. "Harry, to be honest the restrictions Snape had planned to put on you if you did join his Potions class… well let's just say…" He trailed off.

Tonks looked angry. "He's a stupid, bias git who shouldn't be teaching a toadstool, never mind trying to teach children!" She grumbled. "In _any_ subject!"

Remus shot her a pleading look. Her attitude wasn't helping the situation and Remus had begun to rub his temples as if staring off a headache.

Harry's heart had been set on being an Auror. He hadn't been sure last year during the interviews, but after what had happened at the Department of Mysteries, he was sure this had been his calling.

"Yeah, well without the class I can't become an Auror right out of school." Harry said softly. He wasn't surprised Snape had planned to sabotage his chances even if he had made it into the class.

Remus cleared his throat. "So are you going to want to re-take your Astronomy OWL?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

Harry shook his head. "I don't really need it, and I wasn't planning on continuing with it."

Tonks looked at Remus helplessly, he in turn began to look thoughtful. "There is another way we can do this Harry." Remus suggested hesitantly looking down again at Harry's DADA result.

Harry looked up hopefully, yet wary. "It doesn't involve taking remedial potions with Snape does it?"

Tonks snorted. "No point to that, Harry. You'll have learned everything he was supposed to teach you by the end of summer, and we'll be a chapter or two into your Sixth year text by then, if you want to be."

Harry looked at her gratefully. "I'd like that."

Remus watched them with a smile. "Tonks, how often do you think you could get an afternoon watch, with a two hours break set into it?"

Tonks gave Remus a funny look. "I couldn't without setting it up that way on purpose." She suddenly smiled widely. "I'm sure I could do it at least once a week, twice if I asked Kingsley and give him a good reason." She looked positively evil with the smirk and her eyes lit up with mischief. Harry chuckled to himself, _Remus is doing wonders for her self-esteem lately_.

"Would you be willing to take more than just Harry?" Remus asked. "In _any_ subject he'd need help with?"

Harry caught on to what they were suggesting. "Are you kidding me?" He looked over at Tonks. "You could teach us Potions or Defence?"

Tonks looked a little worried. "How many is '_us'_, Harry?"

Remus narrowed his own gaze back at Harry, not missing his slip about Defense.

Harry quickly looked away and took a moment to really think about it. There were a lot of sixth years from the DA. There were all the Gryffindors, and a few members of the other Houses.

"Would fourteen be too many?" He asked her quietly.

Tonks eyes opened very wide. "I… ah…" She looked over at Remus, looking for help.

Remus looked amused and yet still annoyed at the same time. "I imagine it would be the DA members?" He asked.

Harry nodded. "Myself, Ron, Hermione, Hannah, Susan, Justin, Seamus, Dean, Neville, the Patil twins, Lavender, Terry and Ernie."

Remus nodded and turned to Tonks, "They're all good students, if I remember right. I can't see them giving you a hard time Tonks. They'll know that you're saving them from putting up with Snape. They would probably be more attentive then most classes since you'd be doing them a huge favour."

Harry nodded eagerly. "And they might not all want to continue with Potions, but I know they'd jump at the chance to really learn defence from you. Think of everything you could teach us!" He exclaimed.

He was very excited at the possibilities to learn and train with Tonks at the school. "Neville is not even one of the strongest in the DA, but he still held his own against the Death Eaters! I know he'd love to learn from a real Auror that doesn't intimidate the heck out of him like the fake Moody did."

Tonks looked a little better, but she was still a little pale. "They are _all_ DA members?" She said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, the sixth year members, anyway." He said.

Remus had a thoughtful look. "May I ask why you are only inviting the sixth years to these classes?"

Harry sighed. "The fifth years can't be kicked out of Snape's class. Hermione or one of the other students could help them figure out what to study on their own, but if both of you were willing to teach theory for an hour a week I sure they could pass with flying colors… The rest are seventh years, and with it being their NEWT year, it's too late for them to take Potions, if they aren't in it. If he's teaching Defence, we'll cover it in the DA anyway, so they won't lose out any more then the fifth years will."

Remus looked uncomfortable. "I don't want to know how you found out about Snape possibly teaching DADA." He said wearily. He sighed and looked disappointed with himself as he continued. "I was never that good in potions. I don't know how much help I could be there."

Harry nodded. "At the practical part, I'm sure." Remus sighed and shifted in his seat uncomfortable. He felt as if he was failing Harry when he needed him. But Harry continued on as if he hadn't noticed Remus's disappointment.

"With all the different potions that require aconite or moonstone or a silver cauldron it's not surprising that you never really got into it." Harry continued. "But I'll bet you know the theory well enough to help the fifth years revise and learn all the things Snape doesn't bother to teach us."

Remus opened his mouth both in shock and to protest. No one had ever spoken to him so frankly about his Lycanthropy, except Dumbledore and Sirius. He found himself completely taken by surprise.

Harry put up his hand to stop him from interrupting. "I'm not done yet." He told him. "Besides if the git ends up as a DADA professor this year… I'd rather learn from you. You're a better teacher then he'll ever be." Harry glared at him almost daring him to disagree. "You're the reason I have that mark on my OWL in DADA." When Remus looked like he was going to disagree again Harry smirked. "I got extra marks for conjuring my Patronus during the exam."

Remus couldn't help looking a little proud. It felt good to hear what Harry was saying. After leaving Hogwarts he'd felt almost useless. "I suppose..." He looked a little nervous. "I'm not allowed to teach classes though, Harry. It's against the law." He bowed his head.

Harry looked to Tonks as if asking her to confirm what Remus had said. Tonks looked extremely uncomfortable but nodded, letting Harry know what he'd said was true. "Is it still against the law if you're not officially a teacher?"

Remus shook his head slowly. "Not technically. I'm allowed to be hired as a private tutor, but Harry you're talking about a full class of students, larger than the official class if you get your way!"

Harry grinned mischievously, looking eerily like his father for a second, but the gleam in his eyes was all Harry. "Actually, I'm talking about a _large_ study group, and an _especially large tutoring_ job for you." Tonks joined Harry in his triumphant smirk as he slowly won over Remus's objections. "The DA was an _illegal _study group. It's legal now of course, since Dumbledore has no problem with us actually learning our course material." He added, placing his hands behind his back he now looked like the image of innocence.

Tonks laughed at Remus's dumbfounded expression. "Well, it looks like we're going to have to propose this to Dumbledore."

Harry started to think to himself as they started to discuss how to make their proposal. He suddenly wasn't so sure Dumbledore would allow Harry to replace Professor Snape this way. The weight in his chest made him suddenly feel much older then his sixteen years. Snape and Harry had been pushed together by Dumbledore too often for Harry's piece of mind. Occlumency lessons were to start next week and he thanked Merlin everyday that Snape would not longer be able to rape his mind.

He'd pushed the emotions from _all _his lessons with Snape into Dumbledore. _Perhaps he would allow it_, he considered for a moment. Harry thought of a better way than to go to Dumbledore personally. He seemed to get more out of the Headmaster when he planned ahead.

"Don't take it directly to Dumbledore." Harry blurted out. Tonks and Remus both stopped talking and looked at him.

"Why not?" Tonks asked, confused. "I'm sure he'll approve."

Harry shook his head slowly still going over the issues in his mind. "No, he might not..."

Remus looked at Harry watching his carefully. "Harry…"

"He won't jeopardize his spy…"Harry said sadly, suddenly realising just how many lives and careers had been ruined over the years because of Snape's bias and Dumbledore's need to know what was happening in the Death Eaters camp.

"Students are secondary to Voldemort… The Umbridge situation proved that. Beside what would all the Slytherins say if no Gryffindors were in Snape's class suddenly?" He said, absently rubbing the scars on the back of his hand.

Tonks stood angrily and glared at him. Harry winced and pulled into himself a little more. He slowly drew his legs up onto the chair and wrapped his arms around his knees. He knew she didn't like the implication that Dumbledore wasn't protecting the students.

She wasn't angry at Harry. She just hated the situation he'd mentioned. She couldn't argue with the reports at her office showing that the teachers had suspected about some of the abuse last year, but they hadn't made a complaint to the Board of Governors. They had in essence ignored it, and now several students had scars engraved into their flesh. No one else had them as deep as Harry did, but several would never be able to erase them. The more she thought about it the angrier she became.

Dumbledore was lucky Harry had never mentioned the blood quill or any of the other abuse to Sirius. He'd have yanked Harry from the school so fast Dumbledore would never have had a chance to stop him. She was considering the implications of home-schooling Harry at the present time. She just wasn't ready to tell Dumbledore or Harry that.

Remus watched Harry with a far away look on his face. "He's right, Dora." He said softly.

Tonks opened her mouth as if to say something snarky but instead shut it again, she paced the length of the floor several times and then threw herself back against the counter. "Then who do we talk to?"

Harry smirked. "The Heads of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff."

Remus looked thoughtful. "They'd want the class opened to everyone not in Slytherin Harry, not just the DA."

Harry sighed. "But it's only the DA that Snape will bully and it's a study group that will be doing correspondence classes."

Remus shook his head. "Actually, Snape favours no house _but_ his own. You do have a point about it being a study group." He said contemplatively, rubbing his chin as he thought.

"To a lesser extent than his bias against Gryffindor, he cuts points from Hufflepuff more often then Ravenclaw." Tonks added.

Harry sighed. "I guess that only leaves Professor McGonagall. But when can we propose this to her?"

Remus smiled. "We'll approach her at Ginny's birthday, tomorrow."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N : Just a reminder that the story will be updated about once a month :) Glad to hear people are enjoying the story.


	9. Chapter 9

**Harry Potter and the Winds of Change **

**(Year Six Fan-Fic)**

_Disclaimer: This is a non profit fan-fiction piece. No money is being made from it._

_Harry Potter, names, characters and related indicia are © and tm Warner Brothers 2000._

_Any quotes from the Canon books are © Joanne K. Rowling._

_Special note that some of my non-canon facts come from "Acceptance of Fate" with permission from Jami._

'_Circle of Lords' belongs to me and my brother._

**Chapter 9—McGonagall's Dilemma**

It was a very nervous Harry and a confident Remus that approached Professor McGonagall when Dumbledore was talking to Arthur in the kitchen. They had been waiting for several hours for Professor Dumbledore to leave the room before approaching her.

Hermione, Ron and Ginny knew Harry needed to talk to her about classes. Harry hadn't told them about the proposal yet, not wanting to get their hopes up in case Professor McGonagall refused to support them against Dumbledore. Harry had been acting strangely quiet around the adults and had avoided conversations with most of them all day.

If Professor McGonagall did back them up there was a long list of people Remus wanted to sign the petition, including the parents of the DA members, before it was taken to Dumbledore. The larger the group of people backing the plan, the more convincing it would be to Dumbledore.

Tonks, Remus and Harry had spent several hours working out how to convince McGonagall. Remus had Harry approach her with him at his side. Tonks was already outside on the porch around the edge of the house, in the corner furthest away from the kitchen window. She was setting up a privacy bubble.

"Professor McGonagall," Harry addressed her quietly.

She gave him a small smile. "Are you having a good time today Mr. Potter?" She asked him, her usually stern face more relaxed then he was used to seeing at school.

Harry hesitated but when Remus poked him gently in the back, he looked up at him and nodded his agreement. "Yes I am," He said flatly to McGonagall. "But I need to talk to you about my class choices, if you have the time." He let his voice trail off as if he was uncertain she'd talk to him.

She looked down at Harry's face. His head was hanging slightly and Remus was looking at her with a stern expression of his own, telling her wordlessly that he'd like her to speak to Harry right now.

She was confused by the looks on their faces and the timing of their questioning. She quickly nodded her head at Remus. "Of course, Mr. Potter, that is my job as your Head of House." She told him, her tone a little more stern as she assumed her professor role.

"Tonks is waiting outside." Remus told her and ushered them both out on to the porch. Harry walked very quietly and hung his head as he followed them, heading into the protective bubble and into Tonks's arms. McGonagall was very surprised to see Harry accept the physical comfort Tonks was providing and even more shocked that it seemed to be needed over something as small as class choices.

Remus held her back by her elbow. "He needs you to be his Head of House right now," He warned her. "Not Dumbledore's Deputy or a member of the Order."

McGonagall bristled at the implication that she would not perform her duty. "I know how to do my job, Mr. Lupin." She snapped.

Remus let his eyes blaze with reproach. "Really?" He dared her. "Then ask to see his right hand." He narrowed his eyes at her. "You knew something was wrong and yet you did nothing last year, and you've known about Snape and his abuse of Harry for five. And he has been abusing Gryffindors for much longer, even before Harry arrived."

Her own temper was only held in check by years of practiced self-control. "You know why I haven't been able to do anything about that, last year in particular!" She told him in her coldest, scolding voice.

Remus smirked at her in victory. "As I said Professor, he needs his Head of House... the person who is supposed to stand-up for the Gryffindors at the staff level."

Her eyes snapped over to Harry. He seemed to have collapsed in on himself and Tonks was almost shielding him from her. Tonks was also glaring at her with accusation in her eyes. "What's on his hand?" McGonagall suddenly asked, fearful of what could have happened to him to make these two people so angry.

"Come and see." Remus told her. "So maybe you can understand just how bad things truly were."

She walked forward and watched Harry carefully. Once inside the privacy bubble she quickly glanced at Remus before she spoke. Her voice was steady but it had a touch of dread in it. "Before we begin, Harry, Remus has said you should show me your right hand."

Harry gave her a fearful look and rubbed the back of it. He turned his head to seek reassurance from both Remus and Tonks. These actions worried the stern Professor. Before this summer the boy had always been strong, standing on his own two feet. Never had she seen him so withdrawn, except in his first year. She watched him as he gathered his courage, took a deep breath then held his hand out. She saw it trembling and winced. Here was the bravest person she knew and he was scared to show her his hand.

The light from the window poured right on to the slightly puckered flesh. In deep, clear white lines, and in Harry's handwriting were the words "I will not tell lies." She stared at the marks with horror and took a step back.

"Why did you never tell me about this?" She whispered in shock, having never imagined that Umbridge had inflicted any form of torture on the children.

Harry looked at her sadly. "What could you have done about it?" He asked her in a tiny voice. His face was a perfect picture of innocence, fear and what she hoped wasn't surprise that she cared. He pulled his hand back, pulled his sleeve over the scars, and placed his hand behind his back.

McGonagall paled as the implications of that one little statement and his expressions hit her, but Harry wasn't done. "Dumbledore wasn't talking to me. He knew I was abused at the Dursleys, yet he always sent me back there. He's never cared about Snape bullying the Gryffindors before, why would he care that the woman looking for an excuse to get rid of him was abusing me too?" He asked her softly, hanging his head and scuffling his feet on the wooden porch. As he continued her guilt, despair and remorse grew until she felt it would suffocate her. "It's not like he hasn't overruled you before, and when it comes to me, he's always had complete control over my life." Harry's tone was low and mournful. Pain dripped from every word like blood from a fatal wound.

McGonagall never felt as if she'd completely failed one of her students before, but now she could see she'd not only failed Harry, she'd allowed Dumbledore to destroy his trust, not only in herself but in any authority figure. She knew it was her own fault too. She had ignored their warnings in his first year. She had been the one to tell Dumbledore about the Dursleys herself before he'd placed him there, but she'd never suggested checking on him. If there was one thing she knew about Harry it was that if he didn't think an adult would help him, he'd skip over them entirely. He'd never had an adult willing to stand-up for him before Sirius. She thanked Merlin that he now had Remus and Tonks, even if it was going to make things harder for her.

"I'm so terribly sorry." She apologized sincerely, her back stiffened as she looked down truly concerned. "I knew she was singling you out. I should have asked what she was doing to you."

Harry felt a little sorry and guilty for the deception they were pulling. Sure, they were using the truth to make her feel remorseful, but they needed her on their side. It wasn't like she had any power over Umbridge last year, and he knew she'd done what little she could. She'd stood against Umbridge as often as she could get away with it. Even taking four stunners to the chest at her age hadn't kept her down for long. They needed her onboard for their plan to work, but her loyalty to Dumbledore was something they needed to shake, and at the same time Harry wanted to make sure they didn't destroy it.

They all agreed a little rift about Harry's well-being shouldn't bleed over too much, and if the students befitted, all the better. Remus and Harry had carefully crafted their responses, and Tonks had showed Harry what little actions would make his act more believable. From the looks McGonagall was giving him, they were working better than he'd thought possible.

He shrugged at her, trying to show McGonagall he didn't really blame her. "You were in St. Mungo's when she was considering using an unforgivable on me, there wasn't anything you could have done anyway." He said without thinking. He was trying to reassure her that he at least believed she'd tried to help. "She was sure Fudge would back her up."

The three adults froze and looked sharply at him. _Oops_, he thought, _I shouldn't have brought that up_. He stiffened and backed away from Tonks. Her expression told Harry what she thought of him withholding that little tidbit from her. When they talked later she was definitely going to let him have it.

McGonagall sank into the deck chair next to the wall and wrung her hands. Remus had grabbed Tonks and seemed to be having a silent conversation with her. Harry somehow instinctively knew what she needed to hear. It puzzled him, but he trusted the instinct and took the opportunity to place one of his hands on Professor McGonagall's shoulder. He knew it had been the right thing to do when she lifted her face to look at him.

With the shadows over his face Harry looked much older, more like his father than the last time she'd really looked at him. _This boy is not a boy any more,_ she realized.

"I need your help now Professor." He told her softly. "Will you help me?" His eyes were filled with hope but seemed very wary.

She nodded softly. "If it is in my power then yes; I'll do anything you ask Mr. Potter." She promised.

Harry looked back at Tonks and Remus for support. Remus waved him to continue and Harry turned back to McGonagall. Taking a deep breath he told her, "I need you to stand up to Dumbledore and ask a favour for me." He carefully stated.

She looked up into his eyes startled. "But I thought you and the Headmaster…"

"We are getting along." He interrupted her with a soft voice. "But if Snape is going to be teaching Potions I am going to need an unbiased teacher… If he is taking over the Defence post, I need someone who can teach me and train me in real defence." He paused, wanting the next statement to be somewhat dramatic. "Voldemort is going to know what Snape teaches me, if anything." She winced at the name but Harry continued to lay out a sound reason for his request. "I need real training if I am going to defeat him." He stepped back slowly, removing his comforting hand.

She shook her head with sorrow. She couldn't believe he felt the world was on his shoulders alone. "You don't have to do this Harry. The Order…"

Remus stepped in now having somehow silently convinced Tonks to stay calm. "Minerva, this is Harry's fight… It always has been." He said, looking sad and frustrated. Tonks's face was stony as she placed her hand on Remus's shoulder. "He's the one who took the Prophecy from the shelf. And Voldemort isn't going to stop coming for him." Remus whispered.

She nodded her head in defeat. Everyone in the Order knew there was a Prophecy, but not what it contained. If the final battle would come down to Harry and Voldemort, than she was going to have to do something to make sure he was prepared for it. "What do you want me to do?" She asked. "There are some things even I can't do, Mr. Potter."

Harry took a deep breath knowing she wasn't going to like this next bit. "I want to take whatever class Snape is teaching by correspondence with a tutor of my choice. I want that tutor to be allowed to come to the school once or twice a week so we can have 'classes' at the same time as the rest of the Sixth years." He explained.

McGonagall looked stunned. She hadn't been prepared to go _that_ far. "Harry, that would seriously undermine Professor Snape's authority." She gasped. "Not to mention many other students would then want the same privilege."

Tonks snapped, her eyes flashing with her temper. "Well, if that's not acceptable then I guess I'll just have to pull Harry out of Hogwarts!"

Remus and Harry snapped their attention to Tonks. This was not part of the plan that they'd discussed yesterday. "L-let's not overreact, Tonks." Remus stammered.

Harry watched with undisguised horror. In the past few weeks he'd seen a new side of Tonks. If anyone had told him last year she possessed a temper as volatile as his own he would have laughed. He now knew that she was fiercely protective of her family and it had lead to her choice to become an Auror. Since he was now her ward she'd shifted that attitude to him.

Tonks turned her head stiffly to face Remus. "I refuse to allow that bastard anywhere near Harry." Her glare seemed to cut right through him. "And I know what you said to Harry earlier this summer Professor." She snarled at McGonagall. "Snape has lost the_ privilege _of respect through his actions and deeds." Her gaze was cold.

Harry wished he could start cheering. It had always perturbed him to have to be polite to adults just because they were older then him, despite how they treated him. Snape and Vernon were exactly alike. _The two would make such a lovely couple_, he thought. He had to bring his hand up to his mouth to hide the smirk that thought had just caused.

Remus sighed and ran his left hand through his greying hair. "Tonks, we can't do that to Harry. He needs his friends!" He howled.

"No other student has a Dark Lord out for their blood." She barked. "If that isn't enough of an excuse for the headmaster, then I think Home Schooling is the best course of action. Besides we know all about Snape's attempts to sabotage Harry's grades. And yet no one was willing to stop that!" She stared to pace with the elegance of a caged tiger, an angry one at that. Harry was amazed. He'd never seen her so graceful.

McGonagall sighed, looking down at her hands looking lost and defeated. "Dumbledore isn't going to listen to me in this. Snape is too important to the war effort… He's never listened to me in this regard."

Harry snorted. "You tell Dumbledore that Tonks refuses to send me to Hogwarts as long as Snape is teaching a class that I am entered in. I think you'll find I just won't be allowed in Snape's classes suddenly." He wasn't bothering to hide his smirk now. In the shadows of the dim light, his facial expression made him look angry to McGonagall. "He isn't the only one important to the war effort… After all Dumbledore can't lose his most prized weapon." Harry rubbed the back of his hand.

Remus stared down at McGonagall as she watched Harry's new nervous habit. "And if other students don't want Snape as their teacher then they can attend correspondence tutoring like Harry." Remus smiled sweetly at her. "It's not against the rules for students to take correspondence courses while attending Hogwarts."

McGonagall looked up with surprise. "I am aware of that, but tutors are not allowed on school grounds. That's why most don't bother unless they are looking to study something special." She shook her head with a grimace. "You realise that everyone _not_ in Slytherin House would want to do this, don't you?"

Harry chuckled quietly. "Well, the only people I'd be willing to share my personal tutors with would be the sixth year DA members from last year." He gave Tonks a half-crooked boyish smile and a sly wink when he turned back towards her. "Everybody else can pay for their own personal tutor." He said, trying to sound bitter and resentful.

Tonks had her own resentful look in place. "I know you want to continue to see your friends and play Quidditch Harry, but the more I think about it… the more I like the idea of Home Schooling." She looked so serious that Harry wondered if she'd changed her mind. He looked over at Remus a bit worried about this turn of events.

McGonagall chose that moment to unwisely step back into the conversation. "Tonks, I assure you Harry will be safer at Hogw…"

Tonks eyes blazed and she rounded on McGonagall. "SAFE!" She roared. "He has been attacked every year within your precious castle! A bloody Basilisk! Hundreds of Dementors! Dragons! Death Eaters! Voldemort himself! Have I forgotten anyone? Oh yes, we must not forget the Staff and the bloody Ministry!" Harry was glad the privacy bubble was in place. Tonks was yelling so loud that the porch lantern was rattling. The conversation would definitely been heard inside without it. "He is my ward now, and I will not allow you people to send him back to me in a bloody pine box!" Harry took a sharp breath at her words. He didn't know what to think about Tonks's statement.

Remus placed his hand on her shoulder and held her back. "Tonks!" He barked sharply at her. She turned her glare at him but slowly backed off.

Harry looked in the window and saw Dumbledore beginning to come outside. "He's coming." He said fearfully.

Remus sighed. "Well what's it going to be Professor?"

McGonagall's face held its normal, stern expression, but she gave Remus a quick little nod. "I'll need more support to make it happen…" She said with a firm voice to Remus. "But my students are my priority." She told Harry directly. He could feel a change in the atmosphere of the porch with her statement.

Remus smiled at her with thanks, "You'll have it in less than a week. And I'll take it to the Board of Directors if I need to." He said.

Tonks took down the privacy bubble as Dumbledore came around the edge of the porch. "Ah, here you all are. I was hoping to catch a moment with you all this evening." He said with his eyes twinkling even in the limited flickering light of the porch lantern.

Harry looked curiously at him. "What about, Professor?"

He smiled at Harry. "I have arranged for an Occlumency teacher for you, Harry. He's an old friend of mine, Mr. Alex Petroff. He has agreed to be at Hogwarts at the beginning of September on Thursday evenings for two hours to teach you." Harry looked surprised and looked back at Tonks. She had her temper in check by a thread.

"Harry might not be attending Hogwarts this year." She told him harshly. Harry had never seen Dumbledore so surprised before. He quickly backed up so he was behind Tonks and looking past her at Dumbledore. If Dumbledore was going to use Legilimency, he'd rather he did it to someone like Tonks who'd know instantly thanks to her Auror training. She wasn't a master but she had the basics.

Dumbledore's eyes flicked from Tonks, to Remus and finally to Harry who were all standing against him. To his further surprise McGonagall stood up from her seat and stood beside Harry.

"Harry needs to learn how to…" He began, looking extremely worried suddenly.

Tonks snorted, "To be a weapon? I don't think so." She told him defiantly.

"He will need to learn Occlumency." He said gravely. "Voldemort could still send him more false visions and pain through the link."

Tonks scowled at the old man. "Well if Mr. Petroff is trustworthy enough to be allowed in Harry's mind, I am sure he is trustworthy enough to have access to Headquarters." Her arms crossed over her chest, and she spread her feet a little wider. She looked ready for a fight.

"Who will teach him his other courses?" Dumbledore asked calmly, smiling almost sadly. The quick change strangely enough made Harry feel better. An alarmed Dumbledore would be down right frightening and unpredictable, but a demanding Dumbledore was someone he didn't _want_ to deal with. A calm Dumbledore was someone he _could_ deal with and the best thing they could've hoped for.

"We will," Remus said quietly. Dumbledore nodded to him looking a little relieved. This surprised Harry, he was sure Dumbledore would have put up more of a fight, instead he seemed to be backing off and giving them everything they wanted.

"I am sure Harry would get a very good education from the two of you." He shook his head with disappointment. "But Harry should have the chance to enjoy his life too."

Harry stared at the Professor with his own look of disappointment. "Neither can live while the other survives, Professor." He said quietly. The silence of the night made the statement ring like a church bell.

Remus and Tonks spun around to stare open-mouthed at him. "What did you say?" Remus asked, astounded. His breath seemed stuck in his throat.

"Neither can live while the other survives, it's a part of the Prophecy." Harry repeated calmly and without any emotion. He looked back at Dumbledore with a vacant expression as he replayed the prophecy in his mind.

Remus gave him a sharp look that said they would be talking more when they got home, not that Harry saw it. "Well that answers that question… you finally told him." He said cautiously to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore stared at Harry with concern. "Yes, I did. I have also told him he should share it when he was ready." He told them, his voice betraying his heavy, weary heart.

McGonagall shook her head. "Be that as it may, Mr. Potter and Ms. Tonks have agreed to discuss the matter of Harry's schooling next week, when cooler heads can prevail." She said as calmly as ever, showing no signs of her earlier distress. "In the meantime I will gather the forms together about the courses you requested information on." She said, with a pointed look at Tonks.

Remus placed out his hand to her. "Thank you for taking the time to listen to our concerns."

She took his hand and shook it. "As I said earlier, my priority is my students." She said sharply. The three conspirators noticed Dumbledore acknowledge the statement with a wince and a nod of his own. No one doubted the stern professor would be having a long, drawn out discussion with Dumbledore about the abuses Harry had endured while attending Hogwarts.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Tonks, Mr. Lupin," She addressed them each formally, "I'll see you next week. Owl me when you are ready to discuss this matter. The Headmaster and I will be waiting." Tonks dropped the privacy spell and McGonagall then headed back inside. Dumbledore followed her after he said his own quick goodbyes.

Tonks quickly put the privacy bubble back up. "Well… that went better then planned."

Harry shot her a curious look. "You aren't really thinking of pulling me out of Hogwarts are you?"

Remus chuckled. "Only if Dumbledore won't listen to reason. But he seems to be open to the suggestion. He has to know we are trying to get around dealing with Snape."

Harry sighed with relief. "He'll allow it for me at least, the real question is will he allow the rest of them to join me?"

Tonks chuckled with a nasty evil grin that Harry was beginning to love seeing. It made her more 'Marauder-ish', which was always a good thing in Harry's book. "He will when he sees the list of names and parents on that list we made. The Head of Magical Law Enforcement and the Interim Minister of Magic! He's not going to want us to take that to the Board of Governors, else they might sack Snape immediately."

Remus squeezed Harry's shoulder. "You did great, cub." He said, his smile beaming with pride.

Harry grinned happily back at him. "Me? Tonks is the genius who came up with the perfect cover story for Dumbledore, so now he can agree to our terms without losing his spy!"

Remus turned his smile over to the blushing young woman. "That she did."

Tonks smiled back at them. "I might have been thinking along those lines when I started talking tough." She chuckled. "Well at least giving the old man some wiggle room, I wouldn't mind getting Snape fired instead…I guess there's a little Slytherin in all of us, huh?"

The three laughed softly and shared a look of victory before heading back into the party.

Harry had been waiting up anxiously for Remus and Tonks to get back from talking with Molly and Arthur. They'd stayed to 'help clean-up' after sending Harry home with Kingsley. Remus and Tonks wanted the Weasleys to be the first to know about 'The Plan'.

When they got back to Grimmauld Place the grins on Tonks and Remus's face said it all. Harry whooped in joy and joined Tonks in a little victory dance in the kitchen which end abruptly when Tonks tripped and dragged Harry down on his backside. Mad-eye had watched them suspiciously but after a few grumbles he'd left saying it was time to get some sleep finally.

Once they all settled down Remus told Harry that the Weasley's agreement was on the condition that Ginny be able to do the same thing with Tonks or Remus. Remus explained that he'd arrange for some time to work with her during a weekend or an evening but she wouldn't be taking classes with Harry and the others.

"It wouldn't be fair to her. It's her OWL year. She really doesn't need the extra pressure of learning sixth year potions or defence, not to mention she be in her own classes at those times." Remus told him. "Tonks and I will help out if you'd like with the DA. That is if you want to continue with it."

Harry nodded solemnly. "Thanks, but I'll see what happens with the classes first." He shook his head sadly. "As much as I hate to say it, Snape is a good dueller. I don't know if he'll be able to teach them anything, but if they don't think so then I'll consider re-starting. And if it's someone else we'll meet as often as we need to. So it will depend on how good they really are."

Remus smiled. "No need to undercut Snape's authority all at once either."

Tonks grinned evilly. "It's more fun to continuously bait the bastard!"

Remus turned back to Harry, "Now what was this about an Unforgivable?" He asked, as calmly as he could. While Tonks brought over a quill and parchment.

Harry gave them both a detailed description of the events leading to the trip to the forest. He told them everything that had happened that afternoon in Umbridge's office and explained why Umbridge had required more Veritaserum, since she'd used it all in a previous attempt to drug him without telling him. Tonks used a quick notes quill, without the flowery language, to record the tale so she could file the complaint at the Ministry. She also had Harry place his memories of his detentions, and the incident in Umbridge's office, from the time he was pulled out of the fire until they left for the forest, into a pensive. As a minor he was not required by law to appear in court as a witness, as long as he could provide memory testimony. Harry had immediately agreed even though it meant his memories would be seen by the public.

He also received a long lecture about hiding things from them and the importance of reporting things like Umbridge's abuses. And for the first time in his life he was officially grounded for a week, 'for not telling an adult in the first place', she'd told him.

Remus later confided in him that he'd gotten off lucky. James's parents would have made it much longer then a week in the same circumstances. Once Harry got over the shock of being grounded, he had trouble getting the smile off his face. It felt great to have someone who worried about him enough that they felt the need to ground him. Remus just shook his head over Harry's good mood not really understanding it.

For the next several days Harry continued his studying, but on a schedule made by Tonks. He was not allowed out of the house, and he couldn't have Ron or any friends come over for a week. Tonks's realised she couldn't keep Hermione out of her own Library in her room, so she'd made a rule that only Hermione was allowed to come over, but only if she didn't distract Harry from his work.

So Hermione stopped by for a few hours everyday and they'd read in the library. She was very happy to see Harry was revising before the upcoming year. He'd told her about Tonks helping him so he'd be ready to take potions and understand it.

Hermione had been very impressed when they began to discuss certain ingredients and what they were used for. When Harry admitted he'd not known a lot of it before working with Tonks, Hermione hadn't seemed at that surprised. She confirmed his suspicion that Snape had recommended additional books for the Slytherins only. She told him she'd overheard them Crabbe and Goyle talking about not liking the recommendation for an additional textbook in first year. When she'd heard the name of the book, she'd owl ordered it from 'Flourish and Blotts'.

She made a comment about how Tonks must be a great teacher and Harry had to bit his lip to stop from saying too much. They'd agreed that Hermione, and the rest of the group were not to know about the arrangements until September first, if Dumbledore agreed. Instead he told her about the lectures, and the walkthroughs they did before they began to brew each potions. He'd do the work and she'd read a magazine, or they went over the things each ingredient was used for.

Harry was really glad Hermione had her own library to read that summer. She might have butted into his sessions with Tonks, and he wasn't ready for that yet. If she was there, he was sure the conversations between them would leave him behind since they both knew so much more then he did.

All the parents of the sixth year DA members signed the petition by the end of the week. The Defence OWL and exam marks had been remarkable, making most of the parents happy. All the DA members had said it was thanks to Harry. Parents and guardians were willing to sign their children up for extra classes with Harry. Some of the parents were more swayed by the Prophet proclaiming him a hero once again, but Harry didn't care as long as his friends could study with him.

There had been some grumbles from a few parents about Remus being one of the tutors. Tonks smooth them over telling them that they had the option to hire their own tutors instead of using them, but Remus was Harry's choice. Remus was their best defence teacher to-date, and Harry was the one paying him. She smoothed thing over further with some of the parents with promises of Remus only covering for her when her job demanded it, and she told them he would not teach the week of a full moon. She never bothered to tell them that Remus was normally too sick during those few days, before and after his transformation, to teach anyway.

With the Weasley's asking for Ginny to have classes too, Remus and Tonks decided to make it worth their while and ask all the fifth year and seventh year DA members if they wanted to take classes with them. It was only Luna, Colin Creevey and Zacharies Smith in fifth year.

When Harry started discussing the seventh years, Remus realised Harry had missed Anthony Goldstein and Michael Corner in their list of sixth years. Harry had been embarrassed that he'd forgotten the two Ravenclaws were sixth years. Remus added them to the list and the next day their parents had signed on to the ever growing list. The seventh year class consisted of Cho Chang and Katie Bell. If Katie had graduated last year, things could have been awkward since Harry was not willing to let Marietta back into the DA.

All the parents had been in complete agreement with Tonks about Professor Snape's abilities as a teacher. While all of the parents respected Dumbledore, they had no wish for Snape to be anywhere near they're children once Tonks and Remus explained why they were pulling Harry from his classes. Some, like Mrs. Creevey and Mrs. Bell had even written letters to accompany the petition saying they wished for Snape to be told_ not_ to interact with their children. While that wasn't possible in a boarding school, letters of that nature could be used to remove a professor. It gave the conspirators a little more leverage against Dumbledore to allow the additional students. Dumbledore could not afford for the Board of Governors to see those letters and the petition.

The most Dumbledore could do to comply with the letters from the parents was to refuse to allow a child to serve detention with him. Upon hearing that opinion from Remus, Tonks had crafted a letter requesting that Snape not have any interaction with Harry. She added that if he was required to do so because of an infraction of rules, by Harry, that all detentions handed out to him from Snape, or removal of house points in excess of ten within a thirty minute period, be reviewed by McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore _before_ he was to report for a single minute of detention or house points were removed from the counter. Harry had been ecstatic! Of course, he mentioned this added precaution to Mrs. Weasley when she'd stopped by for an Order meeting. She'd laughingly agreed to add it to her own letter and then hugged Harry tightly, showing her support.

It was a well-armed group that came to Professor McGonagall's office that evening with all their paperwork. Harry and Remus were wearing their family crests on their robes and Tonks had come in her uniform.

McGonagall looked up from her paperwork and sighed at the impressive looking group. Seeing Remus's briefcase however she smiled. "Please sit down." She said warmly. "Tippy is bringing up some tea."

Tonks smiled warmly at the old Professor. "That would be lovely Minerva."

The three visitors sat down and the house elf popped into the office, and placed a tea tray on the desk. There was also a nice selection of finger sandwiches, small tarts and tea biscuits. Before Harry could say thank-you Tippy disappeared with a soft pop.

They all took a small plate and their tea. Remus broke the silence first. "We have managed to get you much more than we'd anticipated, to help you convince Dumbledore that the tutors for Harry, and his friends from the DA, would be a very good idea." He told her.

Professor McGonagall's eyebrow shot up, "And his friends from the DA?" She asked startled. "I thought we'd be discussing Harry having a tutor, and possibly having Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley joining him?"

Tonks smiled pleasantly. "Yes, but when we discussed this with Molly she said she wanted the same consideration for Ginny, if we could arrange for it." She told her. "Molly feels Ginny's grades are not what they should be thanks to Snape."

Remus smiled pleasantly. "Harry then mentioned that Neville had said he needed to learn potions at home during the summer, because, he couldn't learn with Snape hovering over his shoulder." Remus said, picking up the story. McGonagall's eyes shifted from one speaker to the other and when he'd said Harry's name they'd shot to him for a moment.

Harry shifted in his seat. "Well he's afraid of Snape, It's not like he can learn anything when he's concentrating on avoiding Snape's eye instead of his potions."

Professor McGonagall gave Harry a sharp look. "It's still Professor Snape, Mr. Potter, regardless of if you respect him or not." Her tone brokered not argument.

Tonks placed her tea cup down quickly, it gave a sharp clatter drawing everyone's eyes over to her. "I am sure Harry will address him as 'Professor' to his face," She said frostily. "However, I take exception to you telling him how to talk about '_Snivellous_' outside of the school term. That's my job!"

Remus choked on his tea he'd been sipping when Tonks said the Marauder's old nickname for Snape. McGonagall pursed her lips. She glared over at Tonks and moved them over to Remus with disapproval. Harry had bit his bottom lip to keep from smiling. Once Remus stopped sputtering, he spoke up. "Tonks, she is just trying to stop Harry from forming the habit. It's easy to forget to add the 'Professor' in the heat of the moment when you're arguing as heatedly as Harry and Snape do." He said, emphasizing the greasy professor's name.

McGonagall shot him a calculated look. "It's about manners, it's only polite to…"

Harry snorted. "Polite? No offence Professor McGonagall, but when has he ever been polite to me?" He asked her rather crossly. "Why does a child, have to be polite to people who constantly berate them just for breathing? Who is constantly being told they are as arrogant as their father?" He asked innocently.

He could see McGonagall wanted to argue. Harry understood that she'd been brought up in a time when you thanked your parents for punishment. But times change and Harry had lived too many years that way and was tired of letting people walk all over him.

"I am aware of Professor Snape's faults Mr. Potter…"

"I'm glad to hear that, because I am tired of being compared to a man I don't remember and being punished for crimes I haven't committed." Harry lectured. Harry could see Remus's look of sorrow and guilt. "Until the adults around me beginning to understand that while I might look like James Potter, I can hardly be anything like him because I have never met him." He took a deep cleansing breath while everyone else held theirs. "The only memory I personally have of him was at his bravest and most selfless moment…." He trailed off, unsure of how to finish his point.

Professor McGonagall sat back in her chair. "As a staff member it is in part my duty to uphold the standards of Hogwarts. I can't allow students to disrespect other staff members."

Tonks smiled sweetly at her. "I guess for the rest of this meeting you'll have to consider Harry not to be a student."

Professor McGonagall closed her eyes weary. "I believe that might be the best course." She opened her eyes slowly. "Can I see what you have brought with you?"

"Of course," Remus said, pulling his briefcase into his lap and taking out the letters and the petition. "As you can see we are proposing that Harry and his friends from the DA take part in either Potions or Defence training to be done by either myself or Tonks, depending on what subject Snape will be teaching." He explained as he handed over the list of students, the parental agreement forms and the letters of complaint against Professor Snape.

McGonagall's eyes opened wide and her face paled dramatically. "Well I must say, you certainly don't do things by half Mr. Potter."

Harry nodded. "Yes, Professor."

She pinched the bridge of her nose. "You must understand, you are talking about a very large, noticeable group of students in sixth year. The other years would not be so noticeable and possibly could be done." She began to explain. "Mr. Weasley, Miss. Granger and yourself would be easy to explain away, and perhaps even Mr. Longbottom. I just have no idea how we could possibly explain why all the Gryffindor sixth years, who all got at least an Exceeds Expectations in defence I might add, would not taking defence with the rest of the school at NEWT level." She looked at a loss on what to do and how to fulfil her promise to Harry.

Harry shrugged. "My only other option at this point would be to tell these parents that Dumbledore refused, and I am taking Home Schooling instead as a result." He stared back passively, as if this is exactly what he had expected from her.

McGonagall looked extremely frustrated. "I don't know what to do about this..."

Remus cleared his throat. "We are talking about one class Minerva."

She sighed and looked back down at the sheet. "I realise that."

"There will be others from each house in the Defence or the Potions class." Tonks pointed out. "And if Snape stays on as the Potions professor, no one will think it odd that no Gryffindors are in Snape's class, except the Ministry in two years when all the Gryffindors apply to do their NEWTs from correspondence. By then it will be too late to wonder about it."

"They need to sign up for correspondence training." McGonagall pointed out. "Someone might notice.

"True." Tonks replied. "But its not likely that someone would pick up on the fact that _all_ of them did."

Remus gave her a hard look. "Unless, someone tells them how many Gryffindors there are in sixth year at Hogwarts."

She nodded her head in defeat. "I will take this to Professor Dumbledore, but I can't promise anything." She looked over the list of names and sighed. "I take it these are copies of the originals."

Tonks smirked. "Of course, I'm not about to let the originals of those letters get anywhere near Snape."

"I will be in touch as soon as Albus and I can work this out." She told them.

Two days later there was a flash of green fire and soot as Professor McGonagall and then Professor Dumbledore walked out of the fireplace just in time for the meeting between Harry's family and the two Professors. Remus stood to greet them while Tonks and Harry sat stiffly in their seats.

Hello Professors." Remus said with a smile. McGonagall smile was strained, tired but with a grateful look while Professor Dumbledore looked cheerful.

"Hello Remus." He said with a twinkle. "You wouldn't happen to have some tea ready would you?" He asked.

"Of course. Please sit down." He said waving them over to the table where Harry and Tonks waited on the edge of their seats.

"Hello Harry, Ms. Tonks." Dumbledore said smiling. "I hope you're enjoying your summer so far Harry."

Harry gave him a nervous smile. He looked over at Tonks. "Better now that I'm no longer grounded." He told him.

Tonks glared at him. "Just had to remind me of that." She grumbled. Her muttering sounded an awful lot like 'making me a bloody grown-up.'

Harry gave her a grin them stuck out his tongue. "Yup!"

Remus smiled as he brought over the tea set to the table. "You'll have to excuse them." He chuckled. "Tonks is still learning to be an adult and Harry has fun pointing out her accomplishments."

Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow but remained silent. Professor Dumbledore just smiled with his normal twinkle. "You can never have too much positive reinforcement."

Tonks opened her mouth to make a scathing remark but Harry brought his foot down on her foot. She turned to glare at him and he shook his head at her. It would do them no good to antagonize Dumbledore at the moment, it was better to have a united front against him in this.

Remus cleared his throat. 'Well I can imagine only one reason for this meeting, perhaps we should get this started." He suggested. He was trying to keep his voice steady. Harry admired the way Remus kept his emotions on such a tight leash around other people. Recently with just Tonks and Harry had he seemed to be completely relaxed, and let them out a bit. Harry was beginning to see his wicked sense of humour lately and found it vastly amusing.

Dumbledore nodded his head gravely. "I am sorry to say that I can not allow all of Harry's friends to take these private classes with him."

Harry raised his brow and watched the Headmaster. "And why is that?"

Dumbledore sat back and steeple his fingers. "I can not allow Professor Snape's position to become suspect. I am sure you understand." He said quietly.

Tonks snorted. "That's just bloody great!" She stood and crossed her arms. "Harry will not be attending Hogwarts… Goodbye." She stated flatly and she turned as if to leave the room. Harry got up to follow her.

Dumbledore stood alarmed. "Harry and his closest friends will be allowed to have you and Remus teach them." He explained. "I understand and agree Harry needs extra lessons in Defence." It was clear from his expression that he'd thought that his compromise would be enough to ensure Harry's return to Hogwarts.

Harry looked back at him with disappointment. "You don't understand do you?" He asked. His voice was heavy with disillusionment and disappointment. "This situation should have nothing to do with the War." He said softly. "And by making it so you've proven that we don't matter. I'm just a weapon to you, as are all the students."

Dumbledore gave Harry a long look. "War should have nothing to do with living at all, but unfortunately it touches us all, students, children and adults."

Remus shook his head. "You place your students lives in jeopardy, and for what? To protect a spy that we," He said gesturing to himself, Harry and Tonks, "do not trust?" He placed the letters on the table. "And neither do the parents we talked to."

Dumbledore sighed heavily and sank back down into his chair. "I do trust Severus." He told them, looking at each in turn. "He has proven himself. I cannot tell you how."

Harry snorted. "You might believe in him Professor, but I don't and neither do my friends." He glared at the Headmaster. "And he's proven himself to be _our enemy_ over and over again. But unlike you, I've proven it to _you_." He said glaring, his emerald green glaze boring into the Headmaster.

Tonks glowered at him. "I wonder what would happen if the Ministry were to find out Snape has a Dark Mark on his arm?"

Dumbledore looked truly alarmed. "You can't report that! Snape would be arrested and his actions as a spy would come out." His shoulders sagged. "We'd lose too much."

Harry glared at him. "Snape should have thought of that before he told the students Moony was a Werewolf… All's fair in Love and War, Professor."

Dumbledore sighed heavily. McGonagall turned her weary eyes to the old Headmaster. "I warned you." She told him. "I have warned you for years that this would happen. He has brought it on himself, he always has." She shook her head at him.

The Headmaster bowed his head. "You must understand if you continue doing this, it's going to be obvious that I know Snape is a Death Eater, and that you know it as well. If that happens, Voldemort is unlikely to trust him any longer and we'll lose a very valuable source of information."

Harry shook his head impassively. "No, Voldemort will lose a valuable source of information, you'll lose only one of your many sources."

Remus looked at Harry sharply. Tonks looked pleased at the surprised look on Dumbledore's face.

"How did you…." McGonagall looked shocked. Dumbledore looked at Harry speculatively. He knew Dumbledore was trying to figure out if Harry had figured it out on his own or if Tonks and Remus were telling Harry about Order information.

Harry sighed. "I haven't had any visions yet, nor have they been telling me anything they shouldn't be. Hermione and I were talking," at these words Dumbledore relaxed, "and we figured that considering the amount of the Death Eaters there are, we are sure Professor that you have more then one spy… The others are not as high up the chain as Snape, are they?"

Dumbledore sighed. "No, they are not." He admitted. "Nor am I as sure of their loyalty as I am of Professor Snape's." He confessed.

Tonks narrowed her eyes. "There is always the defector."

McGonagall gasped and Dumbledore looked very disappoint at he stared at her. Tonks blushed and looked away. Remus placed his hands and the letters on the table. "If the parents sign their children up for both classes through correspondence, would that help?"

Everyone turned to Remus. Dumbledore looked as if he was considering it. Everyone waited with baited breath as Dumbledore seemed to think the situation over. After several minutes he smiled and nodded. "Yes, that would solve many of the difficulties."

Harry let out his breath slowly. He couldn't believe it. "Really?" He asked.

Dumbledore smiled at him. "Indeed, the defence instructor is supposed to be unknown until the welcoming feast. One of my biggest concerns was how to explain why such a large group would know about Professor Snape becoming the Defence teacher in time to register with the Ministry's education department."

Remus laughed. "So this way it looks like Harry and his friends found a way to avoid the latest in a string of bad professors in defence and Snape's potions class instead of Snape as the defence teacher." He chuckled. "Why didn't you just ask us to do it this way instead of playing this game?" He asked sharply.

Dumbledore smiled. "This way I can honestly say I had nothing to do with your plan."

Harry sighed. "You could have just told us that. Besides we could have told everyone that Mr. Weasley has warned us that Snape was likely to get the DADA position." He explained.

Professor McGonagall looked surprised. Tonks smirked, "How very _Slytherin_ of you, Harry." She laughed.

McGonagall winced, expecting a burst of temper from Harry. She was dumbfounded when he and Remus laughed instead, even Professor Dumbledore looked amused. "May I ask what is so funny?" She demanded, trying to cover her disbelief.

Harry just gave her the biggest, mischievous grin she'd ever seen. "Did I ever tell you that the Sorting Hat wanted to place me in Slytherin?" He asked her. When she shook her head absently he'd laughed, and started to explain to her about his first day at Hogwarts and the Sorting Hat's comments.

Dumbledore sat back happily and listened to the story. He was pleased with the arrangement. Harry was happy, which was very important to the old man. And now he would be able to arrange for private lessons even Snape wouldn't have to know about. The less everyone knew about what Harry could accomplish the better it was for everyone. Best of all he could claim his hands had been tied because of all the letters he'd gotten from McGonagall, and his lack of anyone capable of replacing Snape as a potions master.


	10. Chapter 10

**Harry Potter and the Winds of Change **

**(Year Six Fan-Fic)**

_Disclaimer: This is a non profit fan-fiction piece. No money is being made from it._

_Harry Potter, names, characters and related indicia are © and tm Warner Brothers 2000._

_Any quotes from the Canon books are © Joanne K. Rowling._

_Special note that some of my non-canon facts come from "Acceptance of Fate" with permission from Jami._

_I am borrowing an idea from Bobmin's story "Sunset over Britain" as a nod to one of the best fanfic's I have ever read. It's not in this chapter but it's introduced. If you have not seen this story I SERIOUSLY suggest it! http/bobmin. _

'_Circle of Lords' belongs to me and my brother._

_WARNING: Only quick edited so you could have something before I go away for Xmas. Please don't comment on the bad grammer. It's way better than it could be! ;)_

**Chapter 10—Train**

Harry was fully packed and ready to go by eight o'clock on September first. Hermione was still upstairs trying to decide what books to bring with her. Remus winced as he heard her stomping around. "I'm tempted to go get her trunk out of the attic and just give it to her now." He confided to Harry as they ate their pancakes.

Harry chuckled. "Yeah well, she can live without them for a few weeks."

Remus smiled. "I'm glad you're ready to go early actually. I have something for you in Sirius's room."

Harry looked curious. They'd never gotten around to clearing out Sirius's room together. Remus had gone in there a few days ago. He started to bring boxes into the room and packed the closet and chest of drawers, filling the boxes with Sirius's clothes. Remus had given Harry a few of Sirius's old silk shirts, as they were the only pieces of clothing he'd had that would fit Harry's frame. Remus had kept a few pairs of jeans, robes and a few t-shirts, the rest were packed away until they could go through them. He'd spent hours up there this past week and Harry wondered what else he might have been doing.

"What is it?" He asked, hesitantly.

Remus chuckled. "It's a… surprise. If you're done we can go take a look at it."

Harry nodded eagerly and pushed his plate away. Remus smiled and they walked up to the room together in silence. When they reached the door Harry waited for Remus to open it.

As he placed his hand on the doorknob his smile brightened. "It needed a touch more work, but Sirius almost had it done… I'm not sure what his intention was, but I think knowing him it was more then it appeared." He explained. "But I added a few extra charms to it just to be sure."

He opened the door and Harry saw a shiny new racing style motorcycle, with red and gold colors and a black leather racing suit and helmet, sitting in the middle of the room. Next to it was a decrepit rusted out looking piece of junk that looked like it might have once been a motorcycle. He looked at the worn motorcycle closely and realised he'd seen it before.

"That's the motorcycle from my dreams!" He exclaimed. He walked over to run his fingers over the old motorcycle's seat. The bike suddenly backed away from him. Harry looked astounded. The bike turned its handlebars back and forth as if sizing him up before crawling forward and allowing Harry's stretched out hand to touch it again.

Remus chuckled with amazement. Harry's affinity with Sirius's magic was still surprising him even after weeks together. "That wasn't what I was going to show you." He shook his head as he watched Harry stroke the now purring motorcycle as if it was a kitten. "Hagrid caught the bike roaming the forest and brought it back here for Sirius to play with." He explained.

Harry's face lit up. "This is the bike that Hagrid used to bring me to the Dursleys!" He exclaimed. "And I saw it in the Forbidden Forest during second year running around with Mr. Weasley's car!"

The bike purred louder and nudged Harry's hand so it moved over the gas tank. Harry couldn't help but smile at the cat-like behaviour. He continued to stoke the bike's smooth metal tank and weather hardened cracked leather seat.

Remus shook his head. "Do I want to know what you were doing in the Forbidden Forest?"

Harry smiled innocently. "We were just following some advice from Hagrid."

Remus paled. "Please tell me you're joking."

Harry laughed. "Let's just say I won't be following any more advice from Hagrid without telling someone else first." He promised.

Remus groaned as he sat down on the chair by the writing desk. "What creature did he send you to talk to?"

"Aragog, he was Hagrid's pet during the time Riddle open the Chamber of Secrets." Harry told him.

Remus looked thoughtful. "The creature must have been very old."

Harry nodded. "Oh yes, he had many, many children, grandchildren and even great grandchildren." He was trying hard to keep a straight face, but it was getting more difficult.

Remus sighed and shook his head. "I'm afraid to ask what it was."

Harry couldn't help it. He burst out laughing and had to hold his stomach. "You're right… You don't… want .. to… know." He gasped.

Remus chuckled and shook his head. "Well… you're alive to laugh about it so it couldn't be as bad as all that."

Harry was laughing so hard he was sure he was going to pass out from a lack of air. Hermione having heard all the noise had come up to investigate. Seeing Harry on the ground laughing she gave Remus an amused look.

"What is so funny?" She asked.

Remus looked up at her. "Harry was just telling me about his trip into the forbidden forest to visit Aragog."

Hermione's face darkened as she turned towards Harry on the ground. "And you find that funny?" She glared at him. He found it unsettling sometimes just how Professor McGonagall she could be at times like these when she placed her hands in her hips like that and scowled just right. "Acromantulas are not something to laugh about!" She frowned, stomping her foot with frustration.

Remus looked startled. "You walked into a colony of Acromantulas?" He yelped. "Are you crazy?"

Harry stopped laughing and looked up at the both of them. "We didn't even know what an Acromantula was at the time... We were just following the spiders, like Hagrid had said."

Remus ran a hand down his face before he opened a drawer in the writing table. He pulled out a small box and threw it to Harry. "I'm still not sure what to do with Sirius's motorcycles, but this is what I wanted to show you Harry. Merlin knows if you're going to do something as stupid as following Hagrid's advice you're going to need it." He said, pinching his nose as he closed his eyes tightly, worry lines standing out across his face.

Harry shot Hermione a sharp look. She in turn glared at him but quietly turned and walked away to complete her packing. Harry waited until he heard her close her door before he opened the box. Inside was a simple masculine gold ring, with a small emeralds on the top in the shape of a P. Harry never wore rings, but it didn't seem like it would be too cumbersome. He slipped it on and it fitted itself to his left hand ring finger. He could hardly feel its weight as it settled.

"It's really nice." He said, smiling happily at the werewolf.

Remus smile and pulled out a letter. "This is a list of all the small enchantments on the ring." He explained. "He made it to help you avoid simple pranks. He said it wasn't good form for the son and god-son of a marauder to be pranked by someone without a good imagination." He chuckled sadly.

Harry smiled back. "I'll take good care of it." He promised.

"See that you do." He said, placing his hand on Harry's shoulder before pulling him into a tight hug. "I'm going to miss you, Cub."

Harry choked back tears and hugged him back. "I'm going to miss you too." He admitted. "But I'm coming back any chance I get." He promised. "And I'm going to be seeing you weekly."

Remus smiled and pulled back from their embrace. "You bet you will, Cub."

Harry smirked. "Just take care of Nymphy for me."

Remus laughed as they left the room. "I will, and I'll not tell her what you just said. I'd like some peace and quiet for a change."

Harry was glad to see the Hogwarts express leave the station before any embarrassing scenes could occur. He and Hermione had arrived early enough that they'd gotten to pick their old compartment without any trouble. They'd neatly stowed their trunks and Harry had laid his robe out so they could change quickly later. Hermione donned hers and pinned her Prefect badge to it so she could head to her meeting.

Neville and Luna arrived before the Weasleys but now Ron and Hermione were heading out to their Prefect meeting while the others waited. Ginny had been glad to find she wasn't going to be a prefect. As much as she'd have liked her own pet she knew some the people in her year were still not comfortable around her.

She already had her new broom from Harry, Tonks and Remus that they'd given her for her birthday. The fact that the three of them had got together on the gift had made things easier with Ron. It was a Nimbus 2001, not the best broom on the market, but a Firebolt was still a very expensive broom and not something the other chaser hopefuls would be able to keep up with anyway. She had been extremely touched by the thought.

The twins had shown up to see them off. They told Harry about the new dress robes they'd secretly packed inside Ron's trunk. It was charmed so it would be a techno-coloured nightmare, but as soon as he tried them on they would go back to a dark sapphire blue with black trim and that they'd added a unlimited gift certificate for Ginny in her trunk for her own dress robes. Harry had thanked them. They told him they added something to his trunk too.

When Harry had raised his eyebrow they had both smiled at him. "As our proud and only investor, and the son of not one, but two Marauders, and the god-son of the last remaining one, we solemnly swear we are never going to prank you, except at family gatherings." Harry had been impressed by the fact that they both had said the whole speech in perfect unison and had raised both hands up so he could see the fingers were not crossed. He'd thanked them and told them if they ever wanted to expand their business to talk to Remus and they'd see what they could do to further the plans for the shop along.

All in all as Harry settled back in his seat he'd been saddened to leave. As time had passed he'd found less reason to hate the house, other then Mrs. Black's portrait which had grown a little more silent around Harry and his 'family'. She still felt complete and utter shock when Harry called her Grandmother. He was always polite to her when her curtains were open, which was rare. He felt closer to Sirius in that house and now he found he really didn't want to leave Remus and Tonks behind. He knew he'd see them a couple of times a week and that was the only reason Harry didn't feel completely homesick as the countryside began to pass by.

He was relaxed. The remaining group of his friends were catching up and he was listening passively. He was enjoying Ginny's retelling of her birthday party to Luna. Everyone was tip-toeing around Charlie's death. Even Luna didn't say anything. Talk of Ginny's birthday turned to Harry's and Ginny noticed Harry's ring.

"Oh I didn't see that one at your party." She exclaimed as she reached forward and grabbed his hand to take a closer look.

It was at that moment that the door was slammed open. Framed in the doorway was Draco Malfoy with Pansy beside him. Behind was Crabbe and Goyle playing the part of the stupid bodyguards.

Draco laughed at the scene inside the compartment. "Didn't you know it's the man who is supposed to get down on his knees and give the ring Weasel?" He smirked.

Pansy let out a screeching laugh. "Of course a filthy blood traitor like her can't hope to find a suitable pureblood. A filthy half-blood is the best she can hope for."

Harry grabbed Ginny and held her back as he stood. "If the inbreeding you four represent is any indication of what purebloods are breeding, than I'd think she's better off."

"Oh so the little half-blood's going to protect his girlfriend, how pathetic." Pansy cackled. Crabbe and Goyle stupidly grunted behind them.

Harry smiled back. "As I told Malfoy here, It's Lord Potter-Black to commoners like yourselves." He sniffed.

Malfoy looked furious, his eyes blazing and his wand drawn and pointing at Harry. "You are going to pay for everything you've done." Malfoy snarled. He began to cast a spell at Harry. A black light seemed to be forming on the tip of his wand before Harry could finish reaching for his.

"Protego!" cried Neville. He stood in front of the unknown spell. The black spell ricocheted off the very solid shield he conjured, Pansy ducked and the evil looking spell struck Crabbe, who was standing right behind her, in the eyes. He instantly fell to the floor howling with pain.

Everyone froze as the doors of the other nearby compartments opened as the DA members reacted to the sound of Neville's spell and Malfoy found himself surrounded by wands. There was a lot of yelling from the other members telling Malfoy, Pansy and Goyle to drop their wands.

"That's enough!" bellowed Harry and everyone instantly stopped yelling. Harry walked forward and placed a hand on Neville's shoulder to show his thanks. He stepped in front of Malfoy and stared him down. "Let's get something straight right now Draco." He hissed. His eyes were narrowed dangerously, but Draco just raised his chin further in the air. "I have never done anything to you, except, tell you I did not want you to do my thinking for me when it came to my friends."

Draco glared at him but kept his mouth shut. Most of the D.A. members were still pointing their wands at his head. "But every time I turn around you are in my face trying to make yourself my rival." He now crossed his arms in front of himself, unconsciously projecting an aura of leadership and confidence.

Draco found himself staring into Harry's eyes, unable to look away. "You can't be my rival Malfoy." Harry explained to him as if he was a small child who needed to understand he couldn't play in the street. "You just aren't powerful enough, strong enough, or even cunning enough to be anything but an annoyance." He gave a dismissive wave of his hand. "Now go back to your compartment and stay there. If I hear of you bothering anyone else I will do something about it." He warned the blond Slytherin, his tone was frosty and carrying with it a suggestion of power. Most of the D.A were standing very still, staring openly at Harry with awe.

Draco's eyes blazed with anger before he spun and walked away with his head still held high and Goyle trailed after him still staring back at Harry as if he'd never seen him before. When they were out of sight Harry looked down at the unconscious Crabbe.

He turned to Neville. "What was that spell?"

Neville closed his eyes for a moment. "I'm not sure to be honest. Malfoy cast the spell almost silently. I didn't quite hear it."

"Never mind," Harry said. He turned to the rest of the D.A. members. "Can we get some help moving him into one of the compartments. That spell's effect was like a Cruciatus Curse, but was the wrong color. I think he'll need some help."

Dean and Seamus grumbled about helping a Slytherin but they moved him into their own compartment next door to Harry's. Ginny walked forward to check on Crabbe while Harry and Neville stood watch.

"He's got some damage to his eyes and he seems to still be in some pain." She said after a few moments of looking him over. "This is way beyond any of the little healing spells I know." She told him sadly. "He'll need to see Madame Pomfrey as soon as possible."

"I'll send a message with Hedwig for you, Harry." Luna said, and she quickly walked into the next room without waiting for a reply.

Harry heard Ron's voice cutting through the group outside. "Where is Harry? He's needed at the Prefect meeting."

"I'm in here Ron." Harry called out. He could hear some of the D.A. members telling Ron what had happened as he made his way through the crowded hallway.

"Way to go Neville." Ron said to the nervous Gryffindor as he passed him to enter the compartment. "What are we going to do with him?" He asked disgust written on his face.

Harry shrugged. "Ginny, do you mind watching him?"

Ginny shook her head. "No. It might be a good idea to keep him unconscious until we hear back from Madame Pomfrey." Harry nodded and looked around at the group of D.A. members.

"Can you guys pair up and find the first years and any of the younger years that look like targets, especially the muggle-borns and bring them back here. Some of the older students can switch with them. I don't want them exposed to Malfoy in a temper if I have to be locked up in a meeting." He asked them.

Neville nodded. "I'll take care of it." The rest of the DA members were nodding their heads.

Harry smiled and clapped him on the shoulder. "Thanks again Neville. It's great knowing you have my back." He said with genuine appreciation. He turned to everyone else and smiled. "Thanks again for the back-up everyone." As he started to walk down the hallway with Ron he could hear the DA forming groups and Neville reminding each of them the shrinking and featherweight charms to make it easier to move the younger students to the back.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked when they got further down the train.

"Malfoy and his goons tried to bug us earlier into the trip than usual." Harry growled. "Neville rebounded the spell and it hit Crabbe." Harry smiled at the memory. "You should have seen the shield he conjured. It was solid as a wall!"

Ron looked surprised but his smile flashed into a look of smug satisfaction. "That's great! So I guess the new wand is going to work out for him."

Harry chuckled. "I'd say so." He looked back and could see Neville handing out directions to the others and each of them listening to the shy Gryffindor. "It's going to only help his confidence problems."

Ron nodded. "What spell did Malfoy use?"

Harry shrugged. "We don't know, he cast it with a whisper. Neville didn't hear it. But whatever it was, Protego worked against it." He explained. "I didn't even know you could cast spells silently."

Ron shrugged his shoulders. "We should be learning that this year." He glanced over at Harry disgusted and frustrated expression. "Sorry mate," He apologized, mentally making a note to talk to Harry one of these days about the Wizarding world. "I keep forgetting how little you know about our world sometimes."

Harry snorted. "Not your fault Ron." He stopped just before the door to the perfect carriage. "You know they normally send someone to inform muggle-borns about our world, but they still don't tell them anything about Voldemort or the prejudices they'll face once they get here?"

Ron nodded. "Yeah, I heard Hermione talking to Tonks about that last summer. She was saying that it was unfair and the only reason she knew was because she read all those books before she got here. You know she sometimes pulls the new muggle-borns aside and explains stuff to them when they get upset about stuff that is said to them."

Harry shook his head with disgust and entered the room. He looked around and noticed two people missing, Pansy and Draco. Everyone turned and stared at him as he took a seat near Ron and Hermione.

Cho looked around at the assembled group and gave Harry a welcoming nod. "Ok now that everyone is here we can get started." She said smiling looking everyone over.

Harry was relieved she wasn't signalling him out, but he had no idea why he was there. Looking around he could guess no one but Cho and the Slytherin 7th year with her knew.

"As some of you know, Professor Dumbledore has removed all students who joined Umbridge's Inquisitor squad from our group. As perfects it is our job to help the teachers keep the students safe, not to persecute our fellow students." Cho said smiling slightly. "With that rule in mind, I'd like to welcome Daphne Greesglass as the new female Slytherin 6th year Prefect." She stopped and waited for everyone to politely applaud the newest member.

"As there are no male members of Slytherins 6th year crop without Inquisitor ties, please welcome Harry Potter as the filling in 6th year male prefect." Several murmurs were heard from the others but Hermione and Ron were clapping loudly and Harry couldn't help but blush at the welcome.

Cho waited for everyone to stop clapping. "Harry has been chosen for several reasons according to Dumbledore's letter." She explained as she held up a piece of parchment. "One is his ability to look beyond house affiliations and see people for who they are." Several of the DA member prefects clapped politely and gave Harry a 'thumbs up'. "Two, he has only ever broken rules to safeguard the school." She added shooting the Head Boy a dark glance that had the older Slytherin boy glaring at Harry. "And finally, because he has shown good leadership skills, which is a very important trait for prefects."

"Not to mention it keeps the Golden Trio together." Remarked an older Ravenclaw boy, invoking some chuckles from the assembled group.

Padma Patil chuckled. "Or to keep Hermione and Ron from snogging on rounds."

Laughter rolled through the compartment as Ron and Hermione sputtered that they were not in fact dating or snogging or anything of the sort. Harry just looked on in surprise. He'd suspected that Ron had a crush on Hermione for years, but he'd never considered that it might go both ways. The thought made him slightly uneasy. They never talked about 'the crush', but now Harry wondered if they did begin to date if he'd be forever being put in the middle of their fights. As friends he could deal with it, but if they became more, could he?

The rest of the meeting consisted of making up patrolling schedules and reviewing the rules. Harry had been made exempt from patrolling at Professor Dumbledore's request. Cho explained that Professor Dumbledore had a specific duty in mind for Harry and it would required him to be more flexible than the others. He was welcome to join Hermione and Ron if he wanted to.

The older prefects had left to begin their patrols while Cho stayed to explain to the 5th year prefects and Harry about the rules and expected punishments they could dish out. Harry chuckled as he heard he'd be allowed to take points from people to the extent of 20. Anything over that was too important for a prefect alone and would require a teacher anyway.

Overall Harry had been slightly overwhelmed by the amount of work that prefects were expected to do. If it wasn't for the ability to wonder after hours without having to worry about getting caught he might have said 'no thanks' to the whole thing.

Cho waited until the others had left before she walked over and handed Harry his Prefect badge. "Professor Dumbledore left us a note saying that you hadn't been informed yet."

Harry gave her a small smile. "Thanks, I guess."

"You don't look all that happy." She said softly, biting her lip nervously.

"It's just a little surprising was all." He told her.

She nodded and looked down at her fingers. "So…Are things ok between us?" She asked hesitantly.

Harry looked up a bit startled. "What? What are you talking about?"

She looked away. "I know I didn't really treat you well last year… And with what happened with Marietta…" She said in a small voice.

Harry waved it off, hoping she wasn't thinking about giving it another go. "Don't worry about that Cho. We are still friends, right?"

Cho gave him a bright smile. "Yes! Yes, we are."

Harry returned her smile. "I guess I should tell you what I did before I came to the meeting…" He said quietly. He quickly caught her up on the events in the hallway and his orders to the DA. Cho's eyes had opened wider as he continued his explanation.

She was shaking her head and laughing silently by the time Harry had finished. "What's so funny?" He asked her, more than a little confused.

"Oh Harry," She gasped trying hard to keep from laughing outloud. "I think I can see why Dumbledore was so insistent that you be the new 6th year prefect." When Harry continued to stare at her, completely speechless she continued. "You're always thinking of new ways to protect those that truly need it."

Harry's eyes flashed with pain as the words 'You have a saving people thing' rushed past his ears. She sobered immediately when she saw his expression. He looked lost in a horrible memory and she wished she'd kept her mouth shut. "Harry?"

Harry's eyes darted back to her, away from his thoughts. "Yeah, I guess I do." He said wincing.

She looked concerned. "It's not a bad thing Harry."

Harry gave her a small smirk. "Sometimes." Her brow creased with worry and Harry quickly cursed himself. "Sorry, Cho." He said softly. "The end of June was hard." He looked away and watched the countryside flash past as he gathered his thoughts. He could imagine the scene of the ministry playing in slow motion on the shadows of the walls under the gas lamps. He closed his eyes and shook the images from his mind before turning back to a concerned Cho. "My godfather died because I walked into a trap."

Cho gasped. He hand flew to her mouth and her eyes grew darker with sympathy. "I'm sorry Harry. I wasn't even aware you had a godfather." She said.

Harry nodded. "I know. The ministry wouldn't like to have to admit that an innocent man they put away in Azkaban without a trial was the godfather of the famous Harry Potter." He snarled.

His face twisted with guilt and rage. Cho's eyes never left his face and unlike most, she didn't get defensive or press him for more details as his friends would have done. Instead she waited for him to gather his wits and continue his story.

"My Godfather's name I'm sure you've heard." He said sarcastically. "He was Sirius Black."

Cho's only reaction was her eyes. They flashed with what Harry assumed was surprise but again she didn't say anything. She just waited. Harry couldn't help himself after that. He spilled out the cover story about Sirius coming to see him when he was staying with the Weasley's last Christmas and Sirius adopting him. He felt bad about the lie but he didn't want to see Draco get Sirius's money, and he would if they could ever prove the adoption was illegal. He continued and told her the complete story of what happened at the ministry, leaving out only that he'd cast an unforgivable. He left out the meeting in Dumbledore's office but he told her how he'd been dumped at his muggle relatives who didn't understand him. Again he edited his summer heavily until he got to the part about Tonks and Remus taking him in.

Through out his story she had kept her eyes on his. He knew she was trying to understand it all, but no one's life was like his and that was part of why he normally didn't tell anyone the things he was telling her now. He finally stopped talking. "I- I don't know why I'm telling you all this." He stammered, his throat dry and clenched.

She gave him an understanding smile. "Because, I'm a friend but I'm not too close a friend."

He gave her a puzzled look. "I'm not sure what you mean."

She nodded. "I found it was easier to talk to a close cousin last summer than it was to talk to my best friend." She explained. "Close friends would badger you constantly if you show weakness, because they wish to help. But someone not too close will listen, be a shoulder to lean on, and than go about their own lives. You can always avoid them for a few days if you feel the need without damaging your friendship."

Harry gave her a small smile. "I think you might be right."

She laughed softly. "A witch is always right." She told him, sticking her nose up in the air playfully. "You should know that by now with Hermione around so much. Now, go back to your friends before someone accuses us of snogging each other."

Harry laughed and gave her a quick hug before leaving the compartment. He felt better. He could feel a weight lifted from the ever present guilt he normally felt. He was halfway back to the compartment when he realized Cho hadn't said anything about the ministry trap not being his fault. He stopped and looked back but didn't see anyone in the hallway. Thinking back on the conversation he realized she hadn't said anything during his rambling. He sighed softly. _This Cho was going to take some getting used to_, he decided. _Scary, but at least I know how to handle a crying Cho…Somewhat._

Still thinking about his odd behavior he quietly slipped into his compartment. There were two first years and two second year Gryffindors playing exploding snap with Ron while Hermione and Ginny were talking quietly. He shook his head at the change but smiled. It felt good to be doing something positive, even if it was only keeping the younger ones away from stupid gits like Malfoy and his Slytherin death nibbling wantabes.

A/N: Sorry I was late getting this chapter out. I'll plan better for my exams in April. This chapter is shorter than most, but I'll make it up during the Xmas holidays and try for a longer chapter in Jan. For those of you that are worrying, I have a full story arc that spans 2 years, it's just evolving every so often.


	11. Chapter 11

**Harry Potter and the Winds of Change **

**(Year Six Fan-Fic)**

_Disclaimer: This is a non profit fan-fiction piece. No money is being made from it._

_Harry Potter, names, characters and related indicia are © and tm Warner Brothers 2000._

_Any quotes from the Canon books are © Joanne K. Rowling. Except one! I can't find my copy of the third book so I am using a scene from the third movie, Sorry to all you canon fans. Just a reminder this is not going to follow HBP._

_Special note that some of my non-canon facts come from "Acceptance of Fate" with permission from Jami._

_I am borrowing an idea from Bobmin's story "Sunset over Britain" and "Sunrise over Britain" as a nod to one of the best fanfic's I have ever read. If you have not seen this story I SERIOUSLY suggest it! http/bobmin. _

'_Circle of Lords' belongs to me and my brother._

**Chapter 11- Sorting Confusion and Precautions**

A half-hour before the train arrived Hermione had disappeared from the compartment. Harry only noticed when Ginny and Neville started scrambling for their robes. Luckily for Neville he was already wearing his uniform, minus his robe.

"We'll be there in a minute." Ginny shrieked as she pulled her robe over her muggle clothes. "Think anybody will notice I don't have my uniform on under this robe?" She asked frantically.

Harry blushed a little as his eyes ran over her body. "Ah, I don't see anything showing except your shoes and the bottoms of your jeans." He said, quickly moving his eyes away from her once his inspection was complete.

Ron gave him a questioning look but said. "Only McGonagall would notice, so I'd not let her see your feet tonight." He told her as the train stopped at the station platform.

Hermione reappeared at that moment in the doorway. "Ready to go?" She asked them.

"Just one moment." Harry said as he opened the window and let Hedwig fly out of the compartment. As careful as the house-elves were Harry knew his faithful pet hated to be caged. If it was safer he'd let her fly to Hogwarts instead of taking the train. Turning back to Hermione he asked, "Where were you just now?"

She gave them all a mysterious smile. "Just answering some questions…" She told them, looking very much like Crookshanks when he'd caught a mouse.

"Are you all ready yet?" She asked them, "The train is nearly empty already."

Harry and his friends quickly exited their compartment and stepped off onto the platform. Hagrid was already leading the first years away towards the boats. Harry watched them go with a reflective smile. He was pulled from the image of seeing Hogwarts for the first time by Ron as he dragged Harry over to the last waiting carriage.

Harry smiled as he half listened to his friends and watched through the coach window for that first sight of Hogwarts. As they came near the gates he saw the castle. He could almost feel Sirius's hand on his shoulder as he looked up at the castle and remembered that night they'd captured Wormtail.

_'I still remember the first time I saw it. Walking through those doors with your father and Remus… It'd be wonderful to walk through those doors once more a free man.'_

_Of course he never did, _Harry thought. _Wormtail is going to pay for that and so much more Sirius, I promise you._ With that vow Harry felt his spirit warm with a feeling he hadn't truly been familiar with before this summer, love and acceptance.

The rest of the trip past by quickly, Harry and his friends hurried to their places at the Gryffindor table. Ron didn't even have time to complain about the time it would take for the sorting before Professor McGonagall began to lead the first years into the great hall and up towards the Sorting hat. Several of the first years turned to Hermione and waved to her, smiling and much too carefree about the sorting in Harry's mind. He remembered being, when he was honest with himself a little frightened and overwhelmed. Harry gave Hermione a questioning look.

"Did you tell them what to expect?" Harry asked.

Hermione smiled. "Not really. I just told them that it was painless and dispelled a few rumours." Hermione waved to another shy first year that was hanging back a little from the rest of the group.

Ron was looking rather miffed. "That's part of the tradition you know!" He told her with an indignant frown.

"Honestly Ron," She began scowling at him. "You hated it when Fred and George did it to you."

Ron just snorted and looked away. Professor McGonagall was waiting for the hat to sing before introducing the first year students. Hermione turned away from the boys to watch the scene carefully.

Harry and Ron ignored the hat and began to study the teachers up at the head table. Harry still didn't know if Snape was going to be the Defence teacher or not this year. Ron was still unaware of the plans Harry and Dumbledore had made for the D.A.

There was an older woman Harry didn't know seated with Hagrid. The two were talking and Hagrid was making an obvious effort to be discreet. Harry looked over the new teacher with interest and pointed her out to Ron.

"Do you know who that woman talking to Hagrid is?" He asked Ron in a quiet whisper.

Ron shook his head. "Think she's the new Defence teacher?"

Surprising Ron and Harry, Neville jumped into their speculations. "I don't think so." Both Gryffindors turned to Neville with questioning glances. Neville gave them both a slightly nervous smile. "She's a healer from St. Mungo's. She's the potions master for the long care ward. I think her name is Madame Torrington."

"Potions!" Ron sucked in a breath in alarm. "But that must mean…"

Ginny who'd been listening carefully to their conversation stepped on Ron's foot. "Don't you dare draw Professor McGonagall's attention!" Ron glared at his sister but keep his mouth shut firmly.

"Relax Ron." Harry said softly, trying to keep the excitement out of his voice. "I'll explain later in the common room after everyone else goes to bed... I just wasn't sure which way things were going." He turned to his three confused friends with a crooked smile.

Ginny narrowed her eyes. "Does this have to do with the reason why you were on the porch with the Professors, Remus and Tonks on my birthday? And why Tonks looked like she was going to hex Professor Dumbledore?"

Ron snapped his head back to look at his sister. "Since when have you started talking like Hermione?"

Hermione glared at the back of his head for a second then turned back to watch the sorting that was about to begin, proving she'd at least been listening to their speculation.

"I happen to spend a lot of time with her you know." Ginny chuckled. "She is my best friend."

Applause from the Gryffindor table cut their argument off as the first new student was sorted into Gryffindor.

For the next fifteen minutes there was hardly anytime to talk as almost a third of the students from the first years came to the Gryffindor table. Up at the head table the professors seemed confused. Only three students were added to the Slytherin table. All three were students with older brothers or sisters in that house. All the students that had been gathered by the D.A and protected from Malfoy's temper had gone to one of the other three houses. Gryffindor was the most popular one of the three although Ravenclaw had a few more than Hufflepuff.

Harry wasn't surprised to see that as the tables were filled with new students, it lengthened to accommodate them. Since Dumbledore seemed distracted, Harry assumed it was the House Elves' work. The benches grew in length so when the sorting finally ended he was a good ten feet further away from the Head table.

Professor Dumbledore stood and addressed the crowd. "Welcome one and all to Hogwarts. Now a few words before we begin our wondrous feast prepared by the House Elves of Hogwarts." He said giving Hermione a small nod that had her beaming. "Goodness me, we are going to need to change things around for a little while aren't we Professors." He said with a large smile and he too sat.

Everyone looked around at the newest students for a moment before the food appeared. Somehow Harry wasn't surprised to see that none of the first years at the Gryffindor table were shocked by the food's sudden appearance or the Ghost's entrance a few minutes later. It was confirmed in his mind that Hermione had been talking to the First years about much more then the sorting when all the first years addressed Gryffindor House's ghost as "Sir Nicolas".

After everyone had eaten their fill Dumbledore once again stood. "I have a few announcements before we all head off to bed." He said smiling at all the students. "First, a reminder to all you older students, and of course our new students, that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds. The Centaur nation is still very upset about a few incidents that happened last year, and they are not likely to be polite when asking you to leave as they have in the past."

They were some murmurs from the older students but they quickly died as Dumbledore continued. "Secondly, Mr. Finch has asked that I remind you that there is a long list of banned items, including most products from Weasley Wizarding Wheezes."

There was a great deal of moaning over that announcement and some students were shoving items into their pockets so they wouldn't be confiscated immediately.

"Third, I would like to introduce you all to your newest Potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, Professor Torrington." There was some general clapping from the students, Neville was louder than anyone else. The students were again muttering. Dumbledore held up his hands. "Professor Snape has agreed to stay on with students who are taking Potions and Defence at the OWL and above level, while Professor Torrington teaches the lower four years."

The older students, not in Slytherin, were groaning and at the Gryffindor table the upperclassmen looked like Dumbledore had just said he was handing over the school to Voldemort.

Snape was looking very smug and gloating as he looked them over. While the others looked worried, Harry just smiled innocently the way Remus did when he'd done something mischievous. Snape's smile fading at seeing it and he looked away.

"And finally if Dumbledore's Army would please stay behind as the other students go up to the dormitories. I have some personal news for you." Dumbledore said cheerfully. Snape's eyes flashed to the headmaster and then towards the Gryffindor table. Harry couldn't resist the urge to smile widely and wiggle his fingers at him.

"Perfects if you would, please escort the first years up to your common rooms." At this announcement Hermione looked torn. The Gryffindor first years were looking at her expectantly.

Harry stood up and whispered in her ear. "I already know what this is about. You stay here and hear what's up and I'll take the first years and come back down as fast as I can."

She gave him a grateful and yet determined look. He knew he'd pay for keeping this a secret once Ron knew but now he worried Hermione might want to get revenge too. "The password is 'Cats Rule'" She whispered back.

Harry snorted. "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

Hermione smiled. "Professor McGonagall sets the first password."

One of the first years tugged lightly on Hermione's sleeve. "Hermione, are you going to take us up?"

Hermione gave them a sad smile. "I have to stay and talk to Dumbledore but my friend Harry here is going to take you up to the dorms, ok?"

The fifteen Gryffindor first years turned and looked at him with looks mixing from surprise to tired acceptance. Harry swallowed and then waved them forward. "Follow me everybody. I'll show you the easiest way to get to Gryffindor tower."

He had gotten as far as the stairs before he heard one of the new boys say, "I'll bet he is. How many upperclassmen do you think have black hair and are named Harry?"

"You are!" his friend answered back.

"I'm not an upperclassmen, am I? And I was named after him you know." The boy answered.

Harry blanched as the implications of the conversations penetrated him thoughts. He quickened his pace a little to discourage questions. He relaxed a little when he saw the painting of the Fat Lady.

"This is the entrance to Gryffindor Tower everyone." He told them.

"Hello Mr. Potter. I was told you'd been made a prefect this year. Congratulations." Said the Fat Lady.

The first years all turned to stare at his forehead, but some quickly looked away. Harry sighed and hung his head a little. "Thank you, Madame."

He looked back at the mix of shocked and confused faces of the newest batch of Gryffindors. "These are the young lion crop of the year." He said as way of introducing them. "This is our guardian." He said the students. "She is brave and kind. But most importantly she will not let you in if you do not know the password even though she can recognise you." He said in a soft voice, hoping he wasn't frightening them.

One of the girls in the front looked worried and raised her hand. "B-but Mr. P-potter… sir, we don't know the password."

Harry smiled at her. "That's ok. You aren't supposed to know yet. It changes, so be sure to check the notice board once a week. Passwords change monthly or in cases of emergencies." He girl gave him a shy smile back. "When the notice board mentions the changes ask a prefect and we'll tell you the new one, ok?" The group nodded and a few of them looked relieved.

He turned to the Fat Lady's portrait and cleared his throat. "Cat's… Rule." He said, pausing for dramatic effect. It seemed to work from the amounts of giggles he heard from behind him.

He waited until they had all passed him and was about to enter when the Fat Lady whispered. "Isn't there too many of them? Surely there are not all Gryffindors."

Harry looked back at her and nodded. "They are. There was only three Slytherins."

The Fat Lady gave him a thoughtful look. "Do you think that this is good news for our side? Or should some of those students truly be in Slytherin?"

Harry shrugged. "The hat wanted to put me there. Do you think I'm a good Gryffindor?"

The Fat Lady had the grace to blush at his comment. "I guess I should just mind the entrance."

Harry smiled at her. "I think the house will help any sly ones out into the light ways of thinking, and they in turn might teach the more impulsive members of our fine house to think before they jump into things."

She nodded. "You are right Mr. Potter."

Harry let go of the portrait and walked into the common room. He showed them all where they were their rooms were. He walked up to his room to see what Fred and George had added to his trunk. _They had to have had Remus's help, otherwise it wouldn't have opened for them,_ he thought.

On top was a grey t-shirt. His eyes bugged out as he read the sparkling black letters that read, "BEATING VOLDEMORT IS EASIER THAN TAKING CANDY FROM A BABY". He started to laugh and picked it up. Flashing in red and gold on the back was POTTER 5 and in Green and silver was DEATH MUNCHERS 0. Below that was a small ad for the WWW and their automatic updating messages that could be put on anything. Harry put the shirt on under his robes and still laughing he headed down to the Great Hall. He definably had to show the shirt to Ron later that evening.

To say the D.A was happy about the special classes was an understatement. The sixth year Gryffindor boys had hardly slept that night, of course Harry's new shirt hadn't helped. They'd all loved it and were planning on ordering one for themselves.

Harry told them all about how Remus and Tonks had helped him all summer to learn everything he needed to know in potions. They all remembered Remus as the best teacher they'd ever had. They all were looking forward to learning defence from him and a real Auror.

As a result it was a very tired group who trudged downstairs for breakfast. They all slipped into their seats and started to fill their plates. Hermione was busy handing out their timetables. Harry took his and gave her a tired smile.

It wasn't until Ron gasped that Harry paid any attention to the piece of paper in his hand. "This has to be a joke!" Ron gasped. "We have classes three nights a week!"

Harry looked at their schedule and saw that Remus's theory classes would be in the afternoons but all of Tonks classes were in the evenings Monday, Wednesday and Thursday. Harry shrugged at him and kept eating. It was pretty much that same amount of time he'd spent with them during the holidays.

Ron just gaped at him. "This is almost twice the class time of the regular classes!"

Hermione scowled at him. "You are welcome to join the regular class if you object so much, Ron."

Ron turned a deep red with anger or embarrassment; Harry wasn't sure which. "Ron, think about the amount of time we'd spend in the D.A in a week." He pointed out, "We only have an extra hour of potions, and believe me the theory lessons on potions make all the difference in the subject."

Neville and Ron looked grim. Hermione did, too. "Now what's the matter?" He asked, a little cranky that his friends were being so ungrateful. _Tonks and Remus are giving up a lot of their personal time for this and all they can do is complain about it?_

Hermione bit her lip. "It's just we have so many study blocks, and Professor McGonagall wont let me take anymore classes because I didn't take the OWLs for them."

Harry pinched his nose and closed his eyes tight in exasperation. Taking a deep breath he finally looked up at the distraught girl. "Hermione, with all the evening classes, when did you think you were going to get your homework done?"

"I was thinking of the weekends," She explained. "I had it all planned out. I'd do smaller assignments during the week on Tuesdays and Fridays and then all the larger assignments on the weekends."

Harry decided it wasn't worth the headache to argue with her about it. Looking at the timetable he saw that Remus had scheduled the sixth and seventh years together for theory potions that morning. It was one of the great mysteries in Harry's Hogwarts career. Every year his first class always just so happened to be the one he usually loathed the most, potions.

Ron groaned again as he continued to scan his schedule. "We have divination after lunch? Why do they always torture us on Mondays?"

Harry shrugged. "I'm not continuing with it." He told him, he looked away from his best mate. He knew Ron wasn't going to take that news very well.

"What?" He exploded. "Why not?" A large number students turned to stare at Ron. Harry turned his face to stare at his plate.

"Well, I need potions, transfiguration, charms and defence to be an Auror." He explained quietly. "Knowing what to do with magical creatures has helped me out of sticky situations before and herbology will help me understand potions a little more. Divination hasn't really helped me out." He scowled darkly. "All it's ever done is ruin my life and put the people I care about in danger if it hasn't gotten them killed."

Silence followed his emotional statement. The stillness at the Gryffindor table was contagious. Those who were watching saw Ron's anger drain away and the blood slip from his face. Harry knew they couldn't have heard him but the suffocating silence grated on his nerves. Looking up Harry saw that even some of the staff were watching the two silently.

Hermione placed her hand on his shoulder. "I think you made a very mature choice, Harry." The lines on her forehead spoke volumes about the concern she was feeling.

Ron sighed. "I can't fault you for not continuing with it." He conceded. "It must be annoying to have someone say you're going to die a long painful death every class."

Harry snorted. "Just warn me if she stops, will you. It's if she thinks I'm going to live, that's when I need to worry."

Ron laughed loudly. "You are on, mate." He gave Harry a slap on the back. "I guess I'll sacrifice my sanity so that we can keep getting the information we need from the old fraud."

The watching crowd seeing the Trio laughing turned back to there own breakfasts. It wasn't until he felt the Headmaster's eyes leave him that Harry was able to relax.

Hermione sighed dramatically. "At least I won't need to check on how many ways the two of you can perish in a month."

Ron chuckled. "I still expect some help with the homework, Harry." He said through the sausage in his mouth as he pointed his fork at his best friend.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly."

Harry elbowed her. "Oh come on Hermione. Think of all the torture you can put poor Ronniekins through." He winked at her. "We get to drown him, put him in quicksand in the hallways…"

Hermione gave Ron a perfectly innocent look. "Alright Ron. We'll help you."

Ron's eyes went wide as he clutched his hands to his chest. "Someone call Madame Pomfrey! Hermione made a joke!"

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "I think my first suggestion is during a detention with Hagrid you have to visit Aragog, and he eats you."

"With ketchup!" added Harry with a wry grin.

Ron began to respond angrily but stopped. "What's _ketchup_?"

As the sixth and seventh year DA members left Remus's theory potions class Harry held back. He and Remus could hear the group raving about the style of teaching. Cho and Katie had both thanked Remus for including them. Cho had remarked that it was great review for the NEWTs and Katie had quickly agreed.

"I guess you're going to be in demand for years to come." Harry said to the werewolf as the two girls left to follow the others out of classroom.

Remus chuckled. "Not if the curse on the defence position holds."

Harry smirked. "We can only hope."

Remus tried to give Harry a stern look but failed miserably. "Just be glad I'm not a real teacher. Otherwise I'd have to take marks off you for being disrespectful to another professor."

"And since you're not?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Remus ruffled his hair. "I'll _not_ give you detention, how about that?"

Harry pretended to think about it. "Isn't that favouritism?"

"On the contrary, Mr. Potter." Said Professor Dumbledore's voice from behind him. Spinning quickly on one foot Harry had kneeled and gotten himself into a firing position before he realised the person shimmering into existence was the Headmaster. "He has not given anyone else a detention for speaking their mind either."

"Sorry Professor." He mumbled as he stood back up.

"No apologies necessary, Mr. Potter." Said the old Professor. "I must say, very quick reflexes."

"They'll be quicker if he makes it back on the Quidditch team." Remus said, proudly. "Tonks has been working him hard on those and his potions theory this past summer."

Harry looked at the Headmaster puzzled. "Why were you here, Professor?"

Remus blushed a little and looked away. "No need for you to be embarrassed, Remus." Professor Dumbledore said kindly. "There have been a few attacks this summer that have the parents of some of the students wary of werewolves. Even those as well respected as our friend."

Harry's eyes hardened. "So you have to watch him while he's with students?"

The Headmaster's face fell. "The Board of Governors are not happy about the arrangements for the Defence Association." He explained. "In fact a few wanted you to be removed from Hogwarts instead of allowing Remus to teach." Harry turned to Remus only to see him nodding his head. "The letters from the other parents helped to swing their opinion back to our arrangement, with the added amendment that the classes be supervised when Remus was teaching."

Remus winced but was accepting. Harry was not. "What, no demands that he be chained to the desk or do his teaching from a silver cage?" He snarled.

"Harry!" Remus inhaled, sharply. His tone held a sliver of ice in it. "They have a very good reason."

Harry snorted his disbelief. "You haven't hurt anyone and never would. They're just too bigoted to see it." His defiance stiffened his back and he looked ready to fight. Tonks had been teaching him looks that would help in confrontations with Snape, it was meant to help his confidence, not be used against his guardians.

"The reasons behind this decision is very serious, Harry. I promised not to hold anything back from you." He levelled his gaze at Harry above his half-moon spectacles. "Due to a rash of bites during non-full moons recently that have infected people with minor levels of Lycanthropy, the Board of Governors believe that this action is required." Professor Dumbledore explained calmly, "Especially, as it is Remus's childhood werewolf attacker that is believed to be responsible for these maulings. They are worried that Remus might be infectious if force into a feral form."

Harry gasped. "Greyback is in England?"

Remus's face drained of what little remaining blood had been present. "How do you know about…" Remus fell hard into his chair.

"The book Hagrid gave me." He said quietly, he couldn't help looking a little guilty about hiding his knowledge from Remus but he hadn't wanted to bring up painful memories. He hated it when people acted like his life was theirs to scrutinize. Remus looked away, out the window as if lost in thought. "It explained about his 'disconcerting fascination' with biting children and the book said he was on a rampage when you'd have been 4 or 5… And Tonks wouldn't talk to me about Greyback. I kinda put two and two together."

"It's not something I like to talk about." Remus sighed.

"You can't let what some stupid, prejudice people think bother you." Harry scowled crossly, knowing he'd changed topics too quickly, but he wanted to get back to the real issue and not discuss Greyback in front of Professor Dumbledore. He hadn't been part of a family long, but even he knew from watching the Dursleys and other families that issues like this were discussed in private, not with company about, even if the company was Dumbledore. "And I don't care who bit you, you are Remus Lupin, the best friend anybody could have and the greatest teacher, guardian and mentor I could have ever asked for!"

It was a worn, patient but smiling Remus that looked up at him. "Even if I couldn't have taught here, I still would have made arrangements to teach you and your friends." He said softly. Harry's words had obviously moved him and Harry could tell he was grateful by the way his shoulders weren't as hunched over.

"Why wouldn't you be teaching me at Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"The ministry tried to have the board of Governors agree to have a member of the werewolf registration office oversee these lessons." The old Professor told him. "But I had thought you would rather I took care of the supervision personally. I told the Governors that I would be willing to do so and that despite Remus's condition I would be willing to take responsibility for his actions while he is here at Hogwarts."

Harry gave the Professor a strained but thankful smile. "Thank you for that." He said sincerely. It showed how much trust he had in Remus to put his own reputation on the line like that. "This must take you away from more important things."

"Not at all, Harry." He said jovially. "There is nothing more important than the welfare of my students." He gave them both a warm, twinkling smile, "Past, present or future." He said, giving Remus a nod of approval.

Remus gave the professor a thankful grin. "Harry, you really should get to your next class. You'll be late as it is and I can't write you a pass."

Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Harry perhaps you and I can talk on the way to your Transfiguration classroom." His eyes danced with merriment. "I can't see my esteemed colleague taking points away from her own house if I had kept you, can you?"

Harry chuckled. "I would hope not Professor." Turning to Remus he gave him a smile and a wink. "Thanks for the great lesson… Professor Moony." He ducked the conjured pillow Remus threw at him and laughed as he walked down the hall with the Headmaster.

As they walked Harry noticed that the old professor seemed preoccupied. "Is something wrong, Professor?"

Professor Dumbledore stopped and turned to him on the stairwell. "I have several things on my mind at the present, but one that I wished to speak to you about in particular."

Harry nodded and said, "As do I Professor."

Dumbledore led Harry to an unused classroom and set a few charms in place. "I had hoped to discuss your reasons for not trusting me this summer."

Harry sat in one of the chairs and looked across the table at him thoughtfully. "To be honest Professor, it's not that I don't trust you. It's more that I don't know who to go to among the teachers in this school if I have a problem. And I don't want to be caught in a situation like last year where I had no where to go when we were attacked."

The professor crumbled within himself. At Harry's words he could see the old man take on a much heavier burden. He knew how that felt and he wished he could fix it but he didn't understand how.

"I have much to answer for because of last year." He finally said, his voice dripping with regret and remorse. "I was so busy keeping you from me and keeping the Order secrets from Madame Umbridge that I forgot you needed people you could trust around you, beyond your friends. And for that I can not expect your forgiveness. As I told you at the end of the term, it was an old man's mistake."

"I never told you about half the things I should have last year, sir." He finally admitted. "If you had known the dreams were happening…" He stopped and sighed. "The only adult I really am still a little disappointed with from last year is Professor McGonagall. But my real concern is who among your staff know about the Order, who can I go to if I require help?"

That statement surprised the headmaster. "I will answer the rest of your questions Harry, I was just wondering what did Professor McGonagall do that was so terrible?"

Harry shook his head with mild disgust. "I have several times tried to warn her about things that have been happening, the stone in first year, Snape through out my time here, but the final thing that really annoyed me last year was the detentions with Umbridge last year."

Dumbledore listened quietly to Harry's complaints as he detailed the specifics of each time he'd tried to get her to listen only to feel as if he had to go it alone. Finally he placed his hands on the table as if to push himself up.

Dumbledore looked concerned. That itself told Harry how serious he was taking his complaints. "You told her about the blood quill?"

"No," Harry said, shaking his head sharply. "She began to lecture me about proper conduct before I could tell her about that part."

Disappointment grew on Dumbledore's face. "Do you feel she has the welfare of Gryffindor, and yourself at heart?"

Harry nodded immediately. "Please do not misunderstand. Professor McGonagall is what I'd expect from a teacher, but all the other heads of house stand up for their students. Snape in fact is openly bias, but because of that the other Heads of house are protective of their students while Professor McGonagall expects us to be more restrained and mature from the age of eleven… But she is a true Gryffindor and a good match for the tempers of the house. She did stand up to Umbridge when it counted, and she was going to make some arrangements for me to get some help for potions, but when she was stunned that all got forgotten."

Dumbledore shook his head, "We seem to have moved away from the point of this discussion."

Harry sighed. "Yeah."

"What can I do to repair our relationship?" He asked.

Harry sat back and crossed his arms. "You have already started." Dumbledore's posture relaxed minutely and his face looked a little more like himself. Harry smiled at him. "You made a promise and you kept it. Our relationship hasn't really been as strained as it seems." He explained. "You've never really tried to hide your trust in Snape." He pointed out. The Headmaster nodded his head in agreement. "I've never hid my distrust of his motives." He stated matter-of-factually.

Dumbledore nodded as he stroked his beard. "So this summer was just the two of us, disagreeing over that issue?"

Harry nodded. "To an extent… And I was testing out my acting abilities."

Dumbledore's eyes sparkled. "I take it you really were not afraid that Professor McGonagall would stand against you."

Harry snorted. "Like she had a choice, Tonks wasn't kidding about pulling me from Hogwarts if Snape was going to be one of my teachers."

Dumbledore chuckled softly. "She made sure I was aware of that fact, several times."

Harry smirked. "That's Tonks for you."

"But why did you feel the need to act for Professor McGonagall?"

Harry shrugged and looked away. "If I had not been the boy-who-lived, and it had been Neville, could you honestly see him standing up to her after being told several times to ignore problems?"

Dumbledore looked pensive, "She is stern but she is fair."

Harry sighed. "I know. But if I were as shy as Neville, I would have acted as I did this summer with her, wouldn't I?"

Dumbledore's eyes lit up and began to sparkle. "So you were making a point by making her fear you'd been given too much responsibility and were breaking?"

Harry nodded. "After her speech back in Little Whinging about how I should buck up and take the abuse Snape dishes out with dignity as an Auror should, I started thinking about Neville and how he has no problems standing up to Death Eaters when he can't even cast a spell because of a broken nose, but will still ask Hermione for help rather than asking for help from Professor McGonagall. It bothered me. So I wanted to see how she'd react to a shy me."

"Were you satisfied with her performance as your Head of House?"

Harry nodded. "Yes." He sat back in his seat. "But that doesn't answer the question, who I can trust on your staff if, as it happened last year, you and Professor McGonagall are away?"

Professor Dumbledore looked seriously into Harry's eyes. He could feel a slight tickling sensation in his mind and the picture of Professors Flitwick, Firenze, Sprout and Madame Pomfrey. Standing together in front of the fireplace in Dumbledore's office came to mind. Suddenly the image and the tickling sensation was gone.

Harry looked away and then back again. "That was different." He shook his head a little trying to throw off the feeling, it was like having water in the ear, hard to get rid of.

Dumbledore sighed once more. "Yes, I know Professor Snape's intrutions are a little rougher." He watched Harry raise a brow as if to say 'you think'. "Do you understand why I told you this way?"

Harry shook his head. "No, I don't."

"Ah," He chuckled, mysteriously. "Then I would consider that to be your homework assignment for next Tuesday with my old friend." He handed Harry a small thin notebook. Inside was the title _Occlumency: A beginners Guide._ But there was no author. "He can't not make it this week."

"I'll look at this tonight." He promised.

The two stood and walked towards Harry's Transfiguration class.

It was just before dinner when Harry and Snape again crossed paths. Harry moved to walk by him without acknowledging him when Snape's hand shot out and grabbed him, pulling him to the side of the Hall in front of the Great Hall. "Well, well, the little golden boy has managed to get himself in plenty of trouble this time." He snarled with a very self-satisfied smirk on his face. "Detention Mr. Potter, for skipping class."

Harry gave him a scathing look. "Get your hand off me this instant." He ordered.

Snape's only action was to tighten his hold around Harry's arm. "20 Points from Gryffindor for your tone."

Harry's gaze hardened, eyes flashing dangerously he growled, "For one thing Snape, I'm not in your class. Two, you have no right to touch me. Three, you should have been told so already and knew not to approach me in this manner." His eyes narrowed in anger. "Fourth, keep your petty childhood grudges in your pathetic past and leave me alone." Harry said in a very firm and carrying voice.

Snape's grip tighten even further as he shook with rage. "100 points from Gryffindor for your cheek, and two weeks detention for lying."

"What is going on here?" Professor McGonagall asked sternly as she came out of the Great Hall and confronted Snape and Harry.

"I gave Mr. Potter a detention for skipping his Defence class this morning, and he just lied about it." Snape told her triumphantly.

Harry raised an eyebrow as he waited to see what she would do. She saw his expression and nodded to him. "You may go Mr. Potter. I will deal with this situation." She turned to Snape. "You do not have to report for any detentions." She told Harry over her shoulder.

Snape's face reddened with anger. "He never bothered to show up for his class." He bellowed. Anyone who had not been aware of the situation brewing outside the doors now were watching with avid interest.

"He does not sit classes with you." She said with a slightly raised voice. Her tone suggested she was dressing down a first year who should have known better.

Harry pulled away from Snape as his grip slackened. But he stood beside Professor McGonagall instead of heading into the Great Hall. He could see the students, while keeping their distance all stayed within ear shot of the argument in the hall. It wasn't everyday the teachers fought in sight of students. The fact that it was about Harry Potter only added to the juiciness of the gossip.

"He's on my list, therefore he is to sit classes with me." Snape snapped at her. "Same as the rest of your sixth year Gryffindors who also were absent and now have detention with me as well. I expect them all to show up!"

"Are you calling me a liar, Severus?" She asked dangerously. Her voice had an edge, sounding a little like a growl. "None of my Sixth year Gryffindors sit classes with you Severus."

Snape schooled his features back to its customary smirk. "Are you protecting your cubs, Minerva?"

"I suggest you talk to Albus again Severus. Perhaps he can explain what, 'don't harass the students who are not longer your concern' means again."

Snape's eyes narrowed further but Harry had seen enough. "Let me put it bluntly _Professor._ " Harry sneered at him, his tone left no doubt using the term professor was meant as an insult. "My friends and I are taking private classes and getting a much better education that we could ever receive in _your classes_. Our parents and guardians have also signed paperwork saying you are to leave us alone. It is by Dumbledore's intervention that those letters of protest against your appointment as the Defence teacher did not instead go to the press or the Board of Governors."

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat. "That is enough Mr. Potter." Her gaze never left Snape's. "You may go."

Harry nodded and shot Snape one last vindictive look before he walked into the perfectly silent Great Hall.

Just inside the doors however was the one group of people he really didn't want to see, Malfoy and the sixth year Slytherins. The interesting thing was the absence of Crabbe.

"So it seems Potty can't handle a simple class like Defence with a Slytherin teacher." He laughed and the other joined in, except the two sixth year prefects. To Harry their laughter seemed forced.

"Actually, it's to prevent anyone from reporting back to Voldemort about my abilities and that of my friends." He said cheerfully.

Malfoy paled at the mention of Voldemort's name and his hand went to his chest. His face became a mask of pain for an instant. His eyes were cold pieces of steel. "You will regret getting in my way. Mark my words Potter."

Harry sighed. "I'm sorry Malfoy but you've said it so many times it's no longer worth paying any attention to." He turned his back and walked away with a slight bounce in his step.

A/N: I was slightly over my time limit I know. I am finished laying the ground work, so you should all know what's going on. I opened a forum for story discussion.

http/ See you there. But this doesn't mean I don't want to see 'reviews' too hugs


	12. Chapter 12

**Harry Potter and the Winds of Change **

**(Year Six Fan-Fic)**

_Disclaimer: This is a non profit fan-fiction piece. No money is being made from it._

_Harry Potter, names, characters and related indicia are © and tm Warner Brothers 2000._

_Any quotes from the Canon books are © Joanne K. Rowling._

'_Circle of Lords' belongs to me and my brother._

**Chapter 12— Revelations**

"Charlie!... No…No…NO!"

Harry jumped out of his bed in his new pajamas and raced across the small space over to Ron's hangings and ripped them open. He could hear the others waking and Seamus mutter something about there being two of them now.

"Shut up, he lost his brother only a few weeks ago!" Neville yelled furiously at Seamus over the noise of Ron's thrashing and screaming. Seamus stared at Neville in complete shock. Dean wouldn't look at his best mate, instead he was watching Ron's bed with sympathy. Seamus stalked from his bed and into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him in a huff.

Harry had jumped up on Ron's bed and grabbed his fists before they could land a blow on him. "Ron! Ron! Wake up! It's just a dream! Wake up!" He yelled, trying desperately to pull Ron away from his night terror. Ron was putting up a tremendous fight.

Neville lit all the candles in the room with a powerful lumos spell. Harry could now see his friend's face contorted in grief and fear. Ron let out a final deep throated yell and his eyes snapped open. It took almost a full minute before his tremors lessened and he was able to stop gulping for air.

A few seconds later the door to the boy's dorm slammed open and Ginny came rushing in, ignoring the protests of the blushing half-naked boys in her haste to get to her brother. Not even sparing a look at the others she climbed into Ron's bed and hugged him tight. She began to whisper too softly for Harry to hear into Ron's ear.

Ron closed his eyes and hugged her back, not the least bit ashamed of the scene they were making. The two rocked back and forth shaking, and Ginny never stopped her whispers. Dean looked torn as he put on his dressing robe and then sat down on the edge of his bed to watch his girlfriend and her brother mourn.

Seeing Neville and the now embarrassed Seamus also snatching their dressing robes and trying to cover up, plus the crowd in the hallway, Harry climbed away from Ron's bed and closed the hangings. He walked towards the door and waved for Neville to sit back down wordlessly. Seeing among the crowd were the scared first years Harry placed his finger to his lips telling them all to keep quiet as he stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him. He knew from too much experience if he didn't explain what was happening, the rumor mill would come up with something worse than anything truthful. While the truth was going to cause Ron some discomfort, the rumor mill version could be mortifying.

Harry took a deep breath. He hated public speaking. "Listen up! Ron was just having a nightmare about what happened this summer at Diagon Alley..." He said addressing the crowd of male Gryffindors.

"We figured that much out." Said McLaggen, a seventh year. His tone was aggressive, something Harry wasn't prepared to tolerate at that particular moment. Harry gave the older boy an angry glare. McLaggen backed away, his face red with angry or embarrassment, Harry wasn't sure, not that it mattered to him.

The dark haired first year Gryffindor that Harry remembered from the trip up to the tower, bit his lip. "But he's going to be alright, isn't he?"

"It was just a dream Eves." Said his friend trying to sound tough, but his voice cracked giving his own fear away. He looked unsure of himself and glanced at Harry for reassurance.

Harry nodded and bent down so he was looking into the eyes of the scared boys. "Yes, it was just a dream." He tried to reassure them. He could understand their uncertainty. It was their first week away from home and in the middle of the night they'd been awakened by a blood curling screams. "He saw something horrible not too long ago. It's still fresh in his mind, it makes it seem more real and scarier to him." He said in a comforting tone. "His mind was just remembering." He watched as the boys both accepted his explanation.

"It was the dragon, wasn't it?" Asked the first boy.

Harry's throat tightened. He could see the determination in the young Harry Eves's eyes, not to be frightened. To accept the answer whatever it may be. He swallowed trying to push down the bile threatening to escape. Almost against his will he answered, "Yes," in a whisper. Young Harry took in a sharp quivering breath and held it.

"May I ask why all of you are in the hallways well after midnight?" Asked a kind elderly voice. The group saw Professor Dumbledore slowly ascending the stairs towards them. The young first years hid behind Harry as he stood. The few older students Harry had not been aware of as he'd been talking with the two first years mumbled and drifted back to their rooms.

"Ron had a nightmare, Ginny is with him now." Harry explained as he walked forward to stand with the Professor. The exposed first years squeaked in alarm as their cover moved away.

Harry smiled back at them. "No need to fear Professor Dumbledore." He told them. He waved them forward. "Have you met these two Gryffindors yet Professor?"

"No, I have not had the pleasure." He said smiling at them in his grandfatherly, caring voice. "It is a pleasure to speak to you Mr. Harry Eves, and you Mr. Harmon Kilpatrick."

Both boys' eyes widened as they stumbled over themselves to say hi. "It's an honor, sir." Harry Eves finally peeped. They excused themselves and ran back to their room.

Professor Dumbledore gave Harry a concerned look. "Miss. Granger found me just outside the tower entrance and told me they heard screaming coming from your side of the dormitory. I thought it best to come in and see for myself what was happening."

Harry ran his hand through his messed hair. "Well, for once it wasn't me doing the yelling… I'd say his nightmares are as bad as they were this summer." He scowled and threw his back against the wall, crossing his arms and leaning back against the cool stone. "He is exhausted from constant interrupted sleep. Most of the time he's quiet but this time… It was loud."

"Do you think Mr. Weasley will require Madame Pomfrey? Perhaps a dreamless sleep potion might be in order." The Headmaster asked him softly.

Harry closed his eyes and thought. He knew Ron wouldn't ask for the potion, he was a little too proud for his own good sometimes. But if it was just handed to him and he was told to drink it then he'd do it. Maybe even grumble about it but he would take it and finally get some sleep.

Harry nodded slowly. "I know after my worst natural nightmares, I can't sleep for hours. He's losing too much as it is right now." He said, slowly pushing his weight onto one shoulder as he leaned on the wall and faced Dumbledore. "Hopefully one full night of rest will set him back to rights. But I'm not so sure a trip down to Madame Pomfrey is a good idea. He just needs the potion, not a strange bed on top of the nightmare."

"I agree with you." The Headmaster produced a Phoenix quill and a piece of parchment from his robes and wrote Harry a quick note. "As a prefect you are allowed to walk the halls." He whispered softly so as not to disturb the other students further. "However, Madame Pomfrey will still not take kindly to her stores being raided unless a note is left for her." His eyes gave a small mischievous twinkle. "But she is rather insistent on seeing her patient before giving them potions. It might be best if you try and avoid her this evening."

He handed Harry the note. _Poppy, I have sent Mr. Potter down to retrieve a dreamless sleep potion. I will have Ron Weasley, the potion recipient, sent down to see you in the morning for a quick check-up. Albus_

Harry nodded and started to walk down the stairs. "Sir," He said waiting until the Headmaster turned. "I know Ginny shouldn't be in there after hours…" He said his voice trailing off.

"I am willing to overlook a family member's need to check on a distraught sibling, as long as she does go back to her own bed once her brother is resting." He said softly. "I will stay here and keep watch for a minute before I head back to my office."

Harry ran down the stairs only to find Hermione at the bottom wringing her hands and pacing back and forth in front of the blazing hearth. "Harry! It wasn't you yelling earlier?" She asked as she raced across the common room towards the edge of the stairs. When Harry shook his head she started her questioning again immediately. "Is Ron alright? We could hear him screaming right through the walls! Is something really wrong or was it another nightmare? Oh Mrs. Weasley has been so worried about him, the dreams don't seem to be getting better…" She began rambling at him too quickly for him to follow.

He grabbed her shoulders and gave her a little shake. "Hermione, Ron is fine, he just had a nightmare. That's all!" He told her somberly. "He's fine."

Hermione sighed with relief and hugged him. "I was so worried." She whispered fearfully. "At first I thought it was a horrible scar nightmare, but Ginny tore past me on the stairs and raced up to your room… So I figured someone should get a teacher…"

Harry hugged her back. "Dumbledore asked me to go and get Ron some dreamless sleep potion from the hospital wing."

She pulled back, grabbed his hand and began to drag him towards the door. "I'm coming with you." She told him, the scared young woman was instantly replaced with the no-nonsense best friend he'd always known.

Harry smiled, "Sure, it'll be nice to have the company." He told her as he stumbled after her out the portrait hole.

The Fat Lady grumbled but told them she'd wait for their return before going to sleep again. She looked quite cross with them.

The two walked quietly. Despite being allowed to patrol the halls this late Harry still couldn't help looking at every shadow, expecting Snape or Mrs. Norris to be there ready to cause even more grief in Harry's life. His first official patrol that he agreed to tag along with Ron and Hermione for was this weekend so he'd never been out at night with permission before.

Hermione had been watching him from the corner of her eyes. "It takes a few weeks to get used to it." She told him with a smug smile, guessing from his jumpy behavior what was wrong.

Harry shivered but laughed softly. "That obvious?"

"Only to those that really know you." She said cryptically. "But, you're different this year."

Harry scrunched his brow. He couldn't really understand why Hermione thought so. He was still 'just Harry' sure he wasn't as small as he once was, or as innocent but he hadn't changed, had he?

She chuckled and bumped his shoulder. "Working and living with Tonks and Remus has done wonders for your confidence."

"I like living with them." He admitted with a grin. "It's better than what I imagined it would be like…" Imagines of the Dursleys popped into his head causing him to shiver.

Hermione gave him a winning smile. "You deserve it you know."

Harry sighed and looked down at his feet as they began to descend the steps to the first floor. "Sometimes… I worry about it." Harry saw Hermione bite her lip and stayed silent. He groaned inwardly. "I can't help it. It's everything I've ever wanted and now I am worried that…"

"The other shoe will drop." He tilted his head as his face creased with confusion. "You're worried Voldemort will find a way to take them away from you." She clarified for him automatically, she was so used to doing the same for Ron and Harry when they directed that look at her while doing homework.

Harry nodded gratefully. He hadn't wanted to finish that sentence out loud himself. By having Hermione finish it for him made the thought a little less intimidating and kept the fear in check. "Yeah, not very Gryffindor of me, is it?" He asked shoving his hands deep into his pockets. He tried not to imagine a scene like the one Mrs. Weasley had produced when she'd come across a bogart in the upstairs den at headquarters.

Hermione sighed beside him. "No, but it is very human of you." She told him. "And that is more important than whether you're Gryffindor or not. This school places too much emphasis on house traits." She moaned wearily and shook her head. "I mean honestly, people have more than one personality trait you know… I was reading about it this past summer."

Harry gave her a grateful glance. "Thanks Hermione."

She scoffed. "It's simply the truth."

"The truth is I have a destiny that gets people killed." He replied with a gloomy air.

Hermione stopped and placed her hands on her hips. "I'll have you know that just because know you have to face Voldemort doesn't mean that it's your fight alone." She hissed, her foot began to tap insessively against the stone floor. She was the perfect portrait of an irritated young woman, not that Harry took the warning posture for what it was.

"Hermione," Harry pleaded with her. "I can't lose anyone else." It was unnerving him the way she was jumping from emotion to emotion tonight.

"How do you know it's not my destiny to defeat Lucius Malfoy?" She asked him, poking him in the chest. "Or Neville's to defeat Bellatrix?"

Harry pushed her hand away and began to rub the sore spot from her nail digging into his chest even through his silk pajama shirt. "I'm just afraid to lose anyone else alright. Don't you think I've seen enough of the people I care about being hurt or killed?"

"I hate that as much as you do and I know I haven't lost anyone yet, so I guess I can't tell you how to feel." Hermione shook her hair out with frustration. "This is war Harry. People die, people fight and people even _survive_." She stressed. It was important that he remember that part. Without it Harry could easily interpret the prophecy to mean his death and that obviously bothered her.

"But why is it always the people I care for that have to die?" He asked in a defeated voice, his shoulder sagged as he hunched forward.

"Because your friends and families are the ones who understand the situation and they know that if they don't stand up and fight… if they let the Death eaters win even a little… a bit here and a little bit there… soon there wont be a Wizarding world left to live in." She explained softly. Her voice had a plea running through it, winding its way from his ear to his heart.

Harry hung his head. "I wish…" he began, his voice faded into the dark corridor.

"Wishing is not going to change anything." She continued to plead. "It's our fight too. And you are _not _going to stop me from fulfilling my own destiny just because you _might_ out live me." She vowed, her voice diamond hard.

He looked down and bit the inside of his cheek to stop the nasty retort on his lips from escaping. Deep down he knew she was right. But the part of him that cared for her, the part that thought it would die when she'd been hurt in the Department of Mysteries didn't want to admit it. He angrily shook his head.

Hermione glared at him. "If you are so worried about us standing by you, why haven't you told the others about the secret?" She pressed him.

Harry blanched and closed his eyes. "Dumbledore dropped that on me less than an hour after I watched Sirius die." He mumbled looking down at his feet, not wanting to see the sympathy on her face. "I couldn't do that to Ron and Ginny. I've been waiting for a chance to tell them, but it hasn't seemed like a good time every time I saw them this summer."

"Oh." She breathed. "I thought you were avoiding it because…"

Harry looked at her downcast eyes. "I'll tell them tomorrow." He promised. "Tell them to meet me in the room of requirement tomorrow night, Luna and Neville, too." Hermione agreed silently and grabbed his hand to pull him along.

They walked in silence for the rest of the trip down to the hospital wing. Quietly they opened the door and tip-toed in. Only one bed had a patient. They slipped passed and headed for the potions cupboard. Harry found the clearly marked potion while Hermione placed the note from Dumbledore on Madame Pomfrey's desk.

"I've got it!" Harry whispered.

"Let's go then, Ron needs that if he is ever going to get anymore rest tonight." She replied a little too loudly.

"Who's there?" whimpered a scared voice from the occupied bed. The figure had sat up and from the dim candle light They recognized the figure as Crabbe.

"It's Harry Potter and Hermione Granger." She answered. "We're just leaving."

"Potter and Granger?" He repeated, somewhat stunned. "No Slytherins?" He asked in a relieved voice.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other in surprise. They had never heard the boy talk this much before. "No, there aren't any Slytherins around." She told him.

Harry looked at Hermione. He was bewildered. He saw Hermione mouth the words. "He's still blind." Harry's mouth fell open. He'd figured that Madame Pomfrey would have fixed his sight by now, but it made sense as to why he'd been missing from Malfoy's side today.

He watched as Crabbe relaxed back into a resting position. "I was scared Malfoy had come back." He whispered.

Harry kept his distance and had drawn his wand. Hermione walked towards the helpless boy. She made her steps slow and loud, making sure Crabbe heard her approach and waited to see the boy's reaction. When she got to the bed she placed a hand on his. Crabbe had looked frightened but he latched onto her hand anyway as if it was a lifeline keeping him from floating away in the darkness.

"Is there anything you need Crabbe?" She inquired softly.

He just shook his head. "C-can you st-stay with me? Just un-until Madame Pomfrey c-comes?"

Hermione looked back at Harry with a pained expression. "I'll stay with you Vincent." Harry suddenly spoke up, surprising everyone. Harry didn't know why he'd just volunteered but he somehow knew it was the right thing to do.

Crabbe squeezed Hermione's hand. "Thank you. I know I don't deserve this." He stammered. "I, uh… just thanks."

Hermione placed her other hand on his shoulder before she stood and walked over to Harry. "I'll get this potion up to Gryffindor Tower." Harry gave her a grim nod and walked over to Crabbe's bed and pulled up a chair.

Crabbe's eyes were still covered by bandages and his uniform had been replaced with Hogwarts infirmary pajamas. He shifted uncomfortably on the bed. His hand twisted the blanket's edge clutching it tight.

"So… how much longer are you going to be here?" Harry asked trying to be polite. Crabbe jumped when Harry began to speak.

"I-I-I d-don't kn-know." He stuttered. "Madame P-Pomfrey is un-unsure what spell it is, and s-so f-far no-no-thing is working."

Harry looked confused. "But surely they did a Prior Incantatem on Malfoy's wand…" He said in a slightly outraged voice.

Crabbe winced and shook his head hastily. "No, they can only go back so far, Malfoy would have covered his tracks and besides I couldn't tell them who cast the spell. It's a really dark spell and it would get him expelled. I couldn't do that." He admitted. "St. Mungo's is going to take me in a few days if it doesn't clear by then. They're still doing the research into what it could have been."

Harry could tell by the way Crabbe was wincing and still twisting his blankets that the subject really scared the daylights out of him. "What if you tell me what the spell was and I'll tell Hermione. If she tells Professor McGonagall she found the spell in the Library…"

Crabbe looked truly frightened now. "NO!" He bellowed. He instantly cowered from his own voice. "I mean, she'd never have found that spell here in the Hogwarts Library." He whispered. "And then Malfoy will know I told and _he'll_ get me."

Harry frowned at him. The way Crabbe spoke of Malfoy reminded Harry too vividly of Dudley and his days as prey in the Harry hunting days of elementary school. He shook his head to wipe the thoughts from his mind. Crabbe turned away from him and Harry tried to think of a way to help the Slytherin. It suddenly came to him and he cleared his throat to get Crabbe's attention, "It just so happens that Hermione has access to one of the world's largest and darkest libraries on the face of this planet." He almost chuckled.

Crabbe's damaged eyes widen with hope. "Really? Which one? I can't imagine any pureblood would share their dark spells with that…" His voice cut off abruptly, as if he remembered who he was talking to at the last moment.

"Mine." Harry said sharply. He knew that Crabbe had been about to call Hermione a mudblood.

"Yours?" Crabbe snorted, "_You_ have a dark library, don't make me laugh Potter." Scorn dripped from his tone.

Harry glared at the dark hair Slytherin. "I have the Black library at my disposal." He said quietly. He was no longer sure why he was helping Crabbe out of his predicament. He just knew it was the right thing to do. _Or maybe it's that 'people saving thing' again_, he thought. _Or maybe it's because helping him is the right thing to do, not the easy thing to do_.

It took him a few minutes to briefly explain to Crabbe about him being Lord Potter-Black for understanding to sink in. While Crabbe had heard Malfoy going on about Harry gaining his title over the summer, the fact that the Black fortune, title and possessions all now belonged to Harry Potter were only now was beginning to sink into Crabbe's understanding.

He quickly agreed to Harry's plan and told him all about the 'Caligo os nox' (1) spell. It was a punishment spell used against slaves during the middle ages, especially those that could read. Used too often or not lifted in time, it could cause permanent damage that could not be repaired and it was dreadfully painful when light entered the enspelled eyes.

Harry shivered as Crabbe confided that Malfoy had threatened that if he told Dumbledore or anyone else what really happened, he'd tell the Dark Lord Crabbe had betrayed them. Crabbe had agreed to keep his mouth shut. Harry could only shake his head over the boy's willingness to 'blindly' follow orders.

"We'll get your sight back if it's possible Vincent." He told him somberly.

"Why are you helping me?" He asked Harry suddenly. "What is in this for you?" His voice dripped with suspicion.

Harry looked down on the Slytherin with pity, "Because Vincent, no one deserves this kind of treatment."

The boy looked away. "I've had worse." He said stubbornly. "And that still doesn't explain why you're helping me."

"So have I." Harry admitted. "But I want to be a better person than the men who have made my life hell, don't you?"

Crabbe looked dumbfounded, which was the most normal he'd looked since Harry had arrived in the Infirmary. "I never thought about it." He said slowly. "I'm not encouraged to think much… Dad said I should only worry about becoming as good a potion maker as I can because that is what I am needed for." He told Harry. "It was my only good OWL mark."

"Why didn't you try for the others?" He asked.

"I was told not to bother…" He trembled. "The Dark Lord needs obedient associates, not ones who question his orders or try to interpret them differently." The way he'd answered the question made Harry shiver. He'd obviously never been encouraged to think beyond becoming a Death Eater from birth.

"I think it's time you did start thinking for yourself unless you truly want to be nothing more than a servant." Harry advised him quietly.

He suddenly focused on where Harry's voice was coming from. "Why are you calling me by my first name?"

"Because the name Crabbe is a Death Eater name… You are not a Death Eater…" Harry explained.

"Yet," the young man whispered into the darkness. "Not yet." Harry hoped he heard a trace of dread in his voice.

As Harry walked back up to the Gryffindor common room his thoughts raced. The complete brain washing of Vincent Crabbe made Harry wonder just how many Slytherins had been raised the same way. More importantly, why had they been raised this way if the Dark Lord had been presumed dead?

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he only nodded to Mr. Filch as he passed him by, completely forgetting that he had been apprehensive of running into the man less than an hour ago. Filch stared after him, his eyes filled with loathing as he petted Mrs. Norris, clutched tightly to his chest.

* * *

The next morning it was Neville who woke Harry to tell him he was going to be late for breakfast. Harry hurried to get ready. Neville waited for him and the two ran down to the great hall together.

The Gryffindors seemed to be watching Ron out of the corners of their eyes and as a result most of the other houses were unaware of the disturbances from last night. Harry and Neville took their seats that Hermione and Ron had saved for them.

"I told everyone to meet us this evening Harry." Hermione whispered in his ear after he'd said good morning to everyone.

Harry took a bite out of his bacon and nodded. "Thanks." He answered at the same volume, after he swallowed. "I have something else I need to talk to you about after breakfast."

Ron looked up at the two, his face turned red all the way up to his ears. "What's going on?" He asked.

Harry shook his head. "Can't talk about it here." He said softly, not wanting to be overheard. "I'll explain everything tonight."

Ron looked unhappy with the arrangement. "Does Hermione know it all already?" He asked harshly.

Harry glared at Ron. "Not everything I plan to talk about tonight but a good portion of it, yes she does." Ron looked ready to let his temper lose but Ginny placed her hand on Ron's shoulder.

"I'm sure Harry had a chance to talk to Hermione this summer Ron, same as you and I have." She spoke with a soothing voice. All their friends turned to watch the interaction between the siblings. Ginny was normally to most fire-tempered of the Weasley, second only to Mrs. Weasley herself. To see her calming Ron without using threats and bursts of temper to outdo his was a different tactic they had not seen before.

Ron seemed to collapse in on himself. "Yeah, I guess." He mumbled. He looked back over at Harry and Hermione. "Sorry."

Hermione placed her hand on Ron's shoulder. "It's alright Ron." She gave him an encouraging grin. Ron looked up at Harry.

Harry just shrugged. "I had planned to tell everyone earlier but things happened…" He didn't want to bring up what happened to Charlie and he certainly didn't want to start an emotional conversation in the Great Hall.

Conversation turned to Quidditch and who was likely to make the team this year. On the way to Charms he grabbed Hermione's elbow and explained what he wanted to do for Crabbe while Ron walked ahead with Dean, Neville and Seamus. Hermione agreed to talk to McGonagall at lunch as long as he explained everything that night.

He was waiting in the Room of Requirement for them when they opened the door. The room had arranged itself to look like brightly lit common room with sunlight pouring through the high uncovered windows despite it being after dark. The room had a feel of a fresh breezy summer day.

Once they were all seated Harry stood. "I want you to understand something first Ron," Harry started, turning to his best mate and giving him a hard look. "I didn't tell you about what I am about to tell you when I told Hermione for a very specific reason."

Ron tried not to squirm but the look Harry was giving him seemed to hold him in place, unable to move from his spot. "When I was given the news Sirius had just died, and I'd have given anything to not be hearing something like that just then." He continued to explain. "I told Hermione at Charlie's funeral, but I had intended to tell everyone the news when we had gotten together at Diagon Alley that day."

"The dragon disrupted your intended conversation about the prophecy." Luna said in her melody soft voice.

The others looked startled, Neville shook his head. "No one heard the prophecy Luna. I was there when it broke. There was too much going on for anyone to hear it." He explained in a patient tone of voice.

"Don't be silly." She smiled. "Professor Dumbledore heard it and told Harry in his office afterwards."

Hermione looked completely dumbfounded. Harry's mouth was opening and closing like a fish looking for oxygen. "How could you possible know that?" Hermione asked.

The strange blonde gave her a searching look. "His initials were on the prophecy as the recipient and Professor Trelawney was the seer who spoke." She explained slowly as if talking to a small child. "There are no other wizards with Professor Dumbledore's initials and there had to be a reason why Professor Umbridge wanted to remove Professor Trelawney from the castle."

Harry stared at the girl with astonishment. "I never thought of that." He gasped. "She sent the Dementors…"

"And she was going to cast an unforgivable…" Hermione breathed sharply.

"She's a bigoted bloody bureaucrat…" Ron growled.

"She was using blood quills on people who supported the truth about his return…" Ginny snarled.

Neville looked in surprise at his four friends as they stared darkly at each other. "Are you guys saying you think she's a Death Eater?" He gasped.

They all nodded together, even Luna who was watching with a distracted air. "Either she's a Death Eater or she was well paid to do what she'd done. Talking to Dementors in a painful endeavor."

"You can't talk to Dementors." Hermione snapped.

Neville shivered. "You can, they just don't talk back to you."

Hermione settled down but still watched the Ravenclaw a little closer. "Are we going to tell Dumbledore about her?" She asked.

Ron slammed his fist down on the side of the couch. "Bloody right we are!"

Harry nodded. "I already gave Dumbledore all the information I had on Umbridge. She's not going to get away with it." He turned back to Luna and gave the strange girl his undivided attention. "You don't miss much do you Luna?"

Luna gave him a sly smile. "No, but most people underestimate me and don't think of me as any kind of threat… Even when I hear their plans in the halls… I'm just Loony Lovegood, who'd believe me?"

The others all stared at her in disbelief. Harry however just nodded. "I didn't think so."

"They are more careful this year, but I already know who to watch for in Ravenclaw." She explained in her normal airy voice.

Hermione choked. "You know who to watch?"

Luna hummed softly for a moment. "Hummm… yes."

The others shared looks of bewilderment. "Uh Luna, do you mind sharing that information with us?" Harry asked her.

"Oh, not yet." She said waving off the question."When the time is right I will let you know… I don't yet have the proper proof."

Hermione and Ginny looked ready to tear the Ravenclaw girl's hair out. Ron looked to be on the verge of a blow out but Neville's reaction intrigued Harry most. Neville had leveled his stare at the younger girl and held it.

Harry watched fascinated as the two seemed to hold a conversation with their eyes. Quite suddenly Luna looked away and actually blushed. Neville sighed with disappointment and shook his head.

"What was that?" Ron asked out loud, startling Harry who had been just thinking the same thing.

"Nothing." Luna stammered. "Just a difference of perspective."

"Neville, are you alright?" Hermione asked, completely ignoring Luna.

"Hm… Oh yes." He said distractedly. "As she said I difference of opinion."

The other four looked at each other in confusion. "Care to enlighten us?" Demanded Hermione.

Neville looked uncomfortable. "It's just a gift I was born with I guess." He explained. "I can sometimes read emotions and can project thoughts or feeling of my own."

"I thought your grandmother thought you were a squib until you bounced." Ron prodded.

"Yeah. But the gift developed after that… It's a Longbottom thing. Dad did it too." He explained. He looked around at everyone nervously. "But we aren't here to talk about that. Harry had something he wanted to explain to us, did you Harry?"

Harry nodded and sank deeper into his chair by the fireplace. "Yeah, I need to tell you all the prophecy. I want you all to make an informed choice of whether you wish to be my friends or not knowing what is to come."

Ron snorted and threw his legs over the side of the chair he was in, closest to the fireplace the room provided. "As if mate. You are stuck with us regardless of what that old fraud had to say." The rest of his friends nodded and waited for him to speak.

Harry recited the prophecy and watched as the blood ran from the surface of the skin of all his friends except Hermione who was prepared this time for the words. Ron and Ginny were both so white their skin was almost translucent. Even Luna looked as pale as her name sake and Neville was actually shaking in fear.

Neville and Harry's eyes met. In that instant Harry felt every fear and doubt Neville had. He tried to keep the connection from overwhelming him and he pushed Neville out. Panting the two boys looked at each other.

"It could have been me!" Neville gasped in utter horror. "I'm nowhere near as powerful as you! I'd have died!"

The others looked at Neville in confusion, all except Hermione who again knew the whole story but for once was keeping her mouth shut. She looked to be deep in thought not really paying the group too much attention.

"He came after me because I'm a half-blood, just as he is." Harry said softly. "He's seen the degradation of the pureblood lines and thought I would be the more dangerous of the two of us."

"Degradation of the pureblood lines?" Ginny snapped. "What are you talking about?"

Hermione spoke up. "It's genetics Ginny. When a closed genetic community gets too closely related the genetic material begins to degrade. Deformities, and in the case of magical families, a reduction in the magical power children can access." She explained.

"Where did you hear about jean-tics?" Ron asked.

"Genetics… It's a muggle term for the basic information that programs who we are at the microscopic level." She snapped.

"Anyway!" Harry said loudly drawing everyone's attention and interrupting the fight before it got out of hand. "That was the big news."

"What was the other thing that you had to talk to Hermione about this morning?" Ron asked him.

"Crabbe needed some help." Harry shrugged. "Hermione was the only one who could help." Harry explained about Malfoy's threats and the help that Hermione provided.

"What where you helping that slimy snake for anyway?" Ron bellowed.

Harry glared at Ron. "Because it was the right thing to do."

Ron glared back but soon realized he was outnumbered as the rest stood with Harry and he backed down. "I still think this is a bad idea." He muttered.

* * *

It was several days after the incident with Snape when Professor McGonagall told Harry he was needed in the Headmaster's office directly after dinner. Harry quickly left once he saw Professor Dumbledore leave. He missed the professor in the halls but arrived at the gargoyle at the same time as Remus and Tonks.

"What did I do?" Harry asked warily when he saw his guardians tense expressions. "I haven't gotten into any trouble I was aware of…"

Tonks scowled but Remus smiled. "You're not the one we are here to discuss. At least not directly." He explained.

Tonks snarled. "I hear that greasy bastard actually grabbed you _after _being warned not to come near you." Harry smiled and crossed his arms waiting for her rant to be over. "When I'm done with him he'll wish Voldemort would kill him 'cause I'm going to rip each and every limb from his body… joint by bloody joint."

Remus glared at Harry. "You know you could help calm her down cub." He scolded him, completely ignoring the ranting woman.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Are you kidding? Hermione reminded me the other night that only people who care about you do this kind of thing." He chuckled. "I'm enjoying the creativity she's putting into it too." He winked. "Sounds promising."

Tonks stopped her ranting and her mouth dropped open. Her hands flew to her mouth as she realized where she was. "Oh drat! I shouldn't have said that in front of you." Remus was trying to glare at her but failed miserably as Harry began to chuckle louder. Tonks gave them both a dirty look before sticking her nose in the air and turning away from them.

Harry hesitantly walked up and gave her a hug. "Thanks Tonks."

Tonks sighed and hugged him back. "No fair cub." She wailed at him. "You know I can't stay mad at you when you hug me."

Remus snorted and placed his hands on both their shoulders. "That's why he does it."

Harry and Tonks both began to protest against Remus. The amount of noise they were making masked the footfalls of the one person none of them truly wished to see.

"Isn't this a touching scene." Sneered the oily voice from behind them.

The three turned at stared down Snape. Remus looked bored, Tonks looked furious but Harry's expression caught Snape by surprise as it had that summer. Harry's eyes began to pulse with a power Snape did not understand. Its strength held his. By instinct he threw up his shields and found no intrusion, but he was finally able to pull away from his gaze and see the look of pity on the rest of his face. The look infuriated him further. And without making anymore comments he passed by quickly and gave the password to go up to the headmaster's office.

Harry held the others back as he entered the staircase. Tonks looked ready to charge after him but Remus's strength kept her with them. Once he had completely disappeared Remus pulled on Tonks's arm until she faced him. "Don't lose your temper Tonks." He advised. "It's what he wants. And it makes us look bad."

"He just tried something on Harry!" She cried. "I'm going to kill that…"

Harry cut her off. "No he didn't." He told her loudly, slicing through her argument. "He thought I was trying something on him. All he did was raise his own shields. He didn't try to get through mine."

Her forehead creased with concern. "You're positive he didn't…"

Harry nodded. "Oh I'm sure. One doesn't forget the feeling of having one's mind forcefully ripped opened." He deadpanned, he began to rub his scar in an automatic reaction.

"Does it hurt?" Remus asked him anxiously.

"No." Harry sighed as he dropped his hand. "Let's get this over with."

The group made their way up to the Headmasters office. No sounds came from the room as they approached the door. Walking through the doors Harry again felt as if he was walking through heavy air as he crossed the threshold. He tried to remember the last time he'd felt something like it. He'd been distracted when he'd entered Hogwarts but he could remember feeling something that had lasted less then a second. He also recalled the feeling from the Circle of Lords doorways. His concentration was broken when Dumbledore spoke to him.

"Harry, are you alright?" The headmaster asked him. He was holding out his bowl of lemon drops.

Harry answered still somewhat distracted but he took one of the sweets and held it in his hand. "Yes. I'll need to ask you something later." He said softly still thinking of any other times he'd felt the same. In his distracted state he was only slightly aware of rolling the candy between his fingers.

Dumbledore gave Harry a warm smile and then nodded to the assembled people in front of his desk. Harry was happy to see Professor McGonagall standing in the opposite corner from Professor Snape looking her sternest at the greasy git.

"Now, I understand that an altercation between Professors Snape and McGonagall began because of a misunderstanding caused by the roll calls for the Defense class." Dumbledore began.

"I don't see how that's possible." Professor McGonagall glared over at Snape. "I never added _Lord_ Potter-Black's name to the class enrollment sheet."

Tonks glared over at the annoyed face Defense teacher. "Nor was he added to the Potions classes I take it."

"No, he was not." Professor McGonagall confirmed.

Professor Dumbledore nodded towards Snape patiently. "Severus, is it possible your roll was altered?"

Professor Snape stiffened. "I had noticed that none of the sixth year Gryffindors were on the list despite each and every one of them receiving at least an Exceeds Expectations on their OWL results."

Tonks eyes blazed. "So you added them to your rolls, not even considering they would not be in your classes for a damn good reason."

Snape turned and glared at the enraged woman. "Potter," He spat the name out with obvious disgust, "was obviously going to need to continue with the class regardless of who was teaching the course. I had assumed Minerva had made an error and forgotten to add the whole sixth year class to the enrollment forms."

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "It is a reasonable assumption as Severus was not aware of our arrangements this past summer Nymphadora." Tonks winced at the name. "Don't you agree?"

Not trusting Tonks to make a civil comment Remus placed his hand on her arm and spoke up. "Of course. However next time perhaps it would be wiser to ask Minerva rather than make such assumptions."

Snape glared at Remus. Hate poured off the man. Remus remained calm as he stood next to his nemesis as if nothing was amiss.

"There is still the matter of him grabbing and assaulting my ward!" Snarled Tonks. Her anger was aimed directly at Dumbledore. "I warned you about that." She continued pointing her finger directly at his chest. "I warned you that if he continued with his little vendetta against Harry's father and godfathers I would yank him out of Hogwarts or go to the press about your little spy here."

Snape stiffened and glared at the Auror. "And I suppose you have a better way of getting information about what the Dark Lord is planning, do you?" He sneered superiorly.

Tonks narrowed her eyes. "I don't think you tell us anything he doesn't expressly tell you to let us know." Everyone in the room tensed at her words. "I think you keep the Dark Lord informed of everything we do. How else is it that we can't seem to stop any of his raids until after he has what he is after or we never seem to be able to protect the things that need protecting… Isn't convenient that a trap set-up in the Malfoy Manor by Malfoy and Kreacher was completely secret and ended in Sirius's death? You must be rejoicing about that!"

Harry sucked in a deep breath and turned his own accusing stare at the dark Professor.

"That is enough Nymphadora." Dumbledore's voice boomed louder in the office. "You have made your position clear, but that is Order business." Tonks backed down but still looked extremely cross.

"Severus, you were warned to leave Mr. Potter alone this year." He told Snape. "I ask you again to refrain from speaking to Mr. Potter unless I or one of the other members of the Order requests you to or unless Mr. Potter initiates a conversation with you." He gave him a sympathetic look. "We can not have your position within Voldemort's ranks revealed."

"Then I ask for Potter's mind to be Obliviated of the fact that I work for the Order." Snape stated in a formal tone.

Everyone in the room began to talk at once. Harry was stunned. He turned his gaze to the Headmaster. The two looked at each other. Dumbledore looked disappointed and tired. Having learned the power of touch over the summer to make any situation not seem so hopeless, Harry walked around the desk and placed his hand on the old man's shoulder. Fawkes suddenly lifted his head and sang a sharp and uplifting note. Everyone watched as the bird flew to the desk and bowed to Harry.

Harry was speechless. Deciding to take a leaf from his Care of Magical Creatures book he bowed to the Phoenix with his own arms wide but kept his eyes on its face. Fawkes settled back and gave a pleased chirp and then moved to Dumbledore's other shoulder.

It was at that moment that Harry noticed how silent the room was. Every painting and eye in the room had watched their exchange. Dumbledore himself seemed rejuvenated.

"Thank you Harry." He twinkled at him. "I appreciate your concern."

Harry nodded and looked at his guardians. "I will overlook this incident Professor Snape, but I will not allow anyone access to my mind." He stated coldly. "I am to learn Occlumency this term with an unbiased teacher, and I am aware of the," Harry felt a small wave of regret that was quickly banished by Fawkes cooing, "consequences of not learning this skill."

"Headmaster, the boy is unable to grasp the most simple of steps. I must insist…" Snape started harshly.

"Are you aware there are steps to learning this skill?" Harry asked him harshly.

"I am a master of Occlumency." Snape snapped scornfully. "Of course I know the steps."

"Then why didn't you teach me any of them?" Harry snapped.

"I told you what I expected you to do." Snape sniffed.

"You told me to '_clear your mind'_ but you never explained how, even after I asked you, repeatedly." Harry glared at him.

The Headmaster sighed deeply. "Severus, I believe we should give Mr. Holmes a chance to work with young Mr. Potter before we attempt something as drastic as oblivating his memories."

Snape looked ready to spit nails. "As you wish Albus." He said stiffly.

"Holmes?" Tonks asked. "As in Malcolm Holmes, the famed dueling champion?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Yes, but that was in his youth."

Harry looked around. He knew from the star-struck expressions that he's new teacher was someone his guardians would approve of. Harry just hoped he wasn't another phony like Lockhart. Snape just schooled his features and looked bored with the conversation.

"If we are done with this conversation…" Snape's oily voice slid out. "I have things I need to finish."

Tonks glared at him. "One more slip up Snape and I won't bother with a meeting here… You got me?"

Snape glared down his nose at her. "If you wish to lose the valuable information I have to protect an egotistical bastard like…"

"James Potter?" Remus cut in.

Snape slid his death glared to the old Marauder. "I am well aware the bastard is dead. As is the mutt." He pointed directly at Harry. "He is just as bad as any of you were when you all strutted and paraded around these halls as if you owned them. Breaking whatever rules you choose and the teachers are as lenient as they were in the old days on him." His voice ringing with loathing.

"I beg your pardon Severus," Professor McGonagall said in her most disapproving voice. "I'll have you know I spent a great deal of time in detentions with the Marauders," Her glance slid to Remus who did have the grace to blush slightly, "some more than others. So I am well aware of the fact that I was not lenient as their Head of House. If they were found at fault believe me they were punished."

"Not enough!" Cried Severus. "They were never punished enough for what they did."

Harry couldn't stand it anymore. His magic began to pulse and a wind began to blow through the office. He thought of Sirius and his dad. He thought of the memory he had seen. He thought of Sirius explanation about that night under the whomping willow. He thought about every story he had ever heard about his father and godfather. Snape snapped around and was again caught by Harry's glowing eyes.

Lit from within, the fires raging in his eyes spoke of great power potential. Harry's hands were clenched in tight fists and he glared at Snape. "They are dead!" His voice boomed within the enclosed space. "Why can't you let it go?"

Harry almost thought he imagined it but a flicker of fear seemed to flare in Snape's features. Fawkes voice called out once again and Harry felt the power that had risen up. He closed his eyes and took a deep calming breath. Feeling the magic reside he again took a deep breath and listened to the Phoenix song. The waves of music lapped over him, taking his anger and washing it away. When he was finally feeling peaceful he opened his hands. When he opened his eyes Snape was gone.

"I think we can safely say that there will not be a repeat of this last incident Ms. Tonks." Dumbledore said softly.

"No," She said breathlessly, "I imagine not."

* * *

A/N: caligo os Darkest sight.

Thank you for the reviews they are helpful and insightful. Sorry it takes so long to put these out but I am a full-time and then some university student. There is a forum is you are interested in discussing the story. If there is interest I might start a yahoo group or something but I haven't really been receiving enough reviews to warrant that type of thing.


	13. Chapter 13

**Harry Potter and the Winds of Change **

**(Year Six Fan-Fic)**

_Disclaimer: This is a non profit fan-fiction piece. No money is being made from it._

_Harry Potter, names, characters and related indicia are © and tm Warner Brothers 2000._

_Any quotes from the Canon books are © Joanne K. Rowling._

'_Circle of Lords' belongs to me and my brother._

_**WARNING:** Chapter not Beta'ed. I will get it re-edited ASAP, but I have three Term papers due next week and have been sick for the past several weeks. It is not likely to get done until after April 10 (last day of classes) _

**Chapter 13— Political Pawns and Experiments**

"Hermione," Harry called out to his best friend as he walked across the common room floor with his eyes focused on his Occlumency book. "Can I ask you a question?"

Hermione looked up from the table where she and Ginny were working on their potions essays. "Sure Harry." She said, raising her ear towards him but not looking away from her writing.

Harry placed his book down beside her parchment carefully. "What does that passage mean to you?"

Hermione looked over at the book and began to read the top of the page.

_To understand the art of Occlumency one must understand the mind and how it works with magic. Memories are often locked within the mind and can be pulled forth even when normal recall is not possible. It is possible for a person to use a Pensive or the Art of Occlumency to retrieve these locked memories._

_Legilimency is the art of pulling memories from a mind other than your own and is the opposite of Occlumency. In laymen terms it is called mind reading. The art is much more than this however. A master of this art would also be capable of removing, suppressing or planting memories both at the surface or deeper within the mind. _

_Occlumency is the Art of protecting ones mind from recall degradation. As wizards and witches age the ability to recall events diminishes. The longer life span of witches and wizards makes this a very troubling and often debilitating effect. The only known defense is the creation of Occlumency shielding. The result of blocking incoming magic from disrupting the brain's memory functions decreases the likelihood of memory recall failure. The ability to organize and reinforce the memory storage often leads to the ability to create very strong and powerful shields. With these types of shields in place Legilimency is often blocked as a side effect. _

_Occlumency can also increase mind organization. Memories that are not thought of often or are needed to be suppressed can be buried deep within the mind by an Occlumence master. The deeper a thought or memory is buried the less likely it can be pulled to the surface by someone else or by Dark Creatures such as Dementors._

Hermione looked up at him from the book. "It sounds like Occlumency is a study tool." She said excitedly.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Hermione," He whined. "I'm trying to figure something out."

Ginny looked up and gave Harry an exasperated sigh. "Can you at least do it quietly? I'm trying to get the three essays I need done by the end of the week started."

Harry glanced over at Ginny and then gulped. She looked mad and had her hand on her wand. "Ah, sorry Ginny." He said as he placed his empty hands up in surrender. Hermione got up and walked with Harry over towards the fireplace so they wouldn't disturb the overwhelmed 5th year. "That bad already?" Harry asked Hermione softly, pointing out Ginny's workload.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "She is taking an extra class but Mrs. Weasley didn't buy her books early enough so Ginny hasn't read them all through yet. I told her she had to have read them before coming to Hogwarts otherwise she wouldn't have time to read the supplementary reading she would need to do well in all her classes."

Harry looked back at the frustrated girl. "Why didn't you just lend her your books from last year?"

Hermione shrugged. "I wrote quite a few notes in the margins and well… She never asked." She was still flipping through the book Harry had handed to her. "Where did you get this book Harry?" She asked. "There isn't an author listed."

"Dumbledore gave it to me." Harry told her. "I think it was something he wrote ages ago."

Hermione gave him a skeptical look. "I don't think so Harry I think he wrote this for you specifically."

Harry just shrugged. "Either way, he gave it to me."

Hermione nodded and held the book in front of her on her lap. "So what are you trying to figure out?"

"I'm trying to figure out why an image planted by _Legilimency_ rather than answered like a normal person would be considered more 'secure'." He sighed as he flopped down on the couch beside her.

Hermione tapped her quill next to her chin. "How far into biology did you get in muggle school?"

Harry sat back and thought. Other than his English skills, which could have used more formal studying considering the amount of essays they were expected to write, he hadn't used much of his formal schooling knowledge since entering the Wizarding world. Elementary school didn't cover much in the way of science. "Well, I know most of what is inside and what it does." He finally said.

"What do you know about brain function?" She asked him.

Harry shook his head. "Nothing in particular, why?"

Hermione changed from relaxed into her lecture mode. Harry inwardly groaned knowing he'd asked for it. He sat back and paid close attention as Hermione spent the better part of an hour explaining how the mind and how human thought processes worked. He tried really hard not to let his eyes glaze over but in the end all the terminology and long names of the parts of the brain ran together and the whole lecture sounded like some strange language to him. He finally held up his hand to stop her.

"Hermione, I stopped being able to follow you about twenty minutes ago." He admitted sheepishly. "Can I get the short, English version?"

She bit back a retort and looked down at the book in her lap again. "We remember things better if the memory has more than one pathway to it. By hearing and seeing something you want to remember the memory has a pathway from your audio and your visual cortex, the more pathways the more ways to remember a certain event."

Harry concentrated. "So that's why when I smell a wet dog I'm reminded of Sirius at the cave in 4th year?" He asked.

Hermione's face lit up. "Exactly! We normally don't add scent memories to an event. The encoding process of a memory usually takes out unrelated information and forgets it. But that event to you was something extremely important and the smell was associated with it so it remembered that piece of information."

Harry's eyes narrowed as he looked away. His brain was working out the riddle of the question Dumbledore had given him. "So… If Dumbledore didn't want anyone else to get this information…"

Hermione leaned forward with a large smile. "Think Harry, how did Professor Snape get all those awful memories last year?"

Harry winced at the remembered pain. "He followed them. They were in chronological order." He admitted.

Hermione smiled and sat forward as if leaning forward would draw the conclusion out of his mind. "And…" She prompted.

"He watched them one by one." Harry said in an annoyed voice getting frustrated with his inability to figure out the answer.

"What was he following to each one?" She asked him.

Suddenly Harry looked up startled and leaned towards her. "He was following one of my pathways of thought to things I didn't want him to see!"

Hermione gave him a look of triumph. "That's the only logical thing I can think of." She told him. "This text suggests to me that one of the ways to block an attack is to break the pathway they are on by putting up another image and making them take a different pathway." She said turning the book in her lap and pointing to the passage.

Harry smiled. "That's one way to do it if you don't want the person to know you can block them." He looked into her eyes and suddenly realized how close they were. He quickly leaned back against the couch. "Thanks Hermione. You have no idea how much that helps."

She beamed at him. "Do you think I could learn this too?" She asked him nervously.

Harry gave her an amused look. "It would make it easier for me if you were."

Hermione at first looked offended but as Harry's face broke into a teasing grin she smiled back. "That was uncalled for."

Harry stuck his tongue out at her then in a high pitched tone, "It sounds like Occlumency is a study tool." He mimicked mockingly.

Hermione pouted at him. "Well, see if I ever help you again." She sniffed. Getting up from the couch she began to walk away. Harry grabbed her wrist and pulled her back so she was standing in front of him.

Her eyes fell on his worried ones. "I was just teasing you Hermione."

She swatted his hand and chuckled. "I know Harry."

* * *

The weekend ended up being a very stressful time for Harry. His scar twinge several times as flashes of happiness from Voldemort flickered through despite the little amount of shields he was able to produce. When Harry had informed Dumbledore he had just nodded and told Harry that he would let him know what he could but right now he was in the dark as to what Voldemort was happy about. Snape hadn't been called to any meetings recently but an order for potions had come in and he was expected to deliver them personally Sunday evening. Harry had waited up late that evening and he grew frustrated as his scar began to burn steadily first with excitement and then anger. Around 3 am Harry finally fell asleep in front of the fire in the common room sitting upright. He was too exhausted to climb the stairs to his bed in the dormitory. 

Dobby had been watching him from the shadows as he cleaned Gryffindor tower, not wanting to disturb him. He levited his sleeping hero into a comfortable position, then took his glasses and placed them on the side table. He tenderly covered him with a warming charm on a conjured blanket, placed a plump pillow under his head before finishing cleaning the tower. After finishing his duties he sat on the end of the couch by Harry's feet and kept a vigil until he heard the other students begin to waken. Knowing Harry would not be alone now should something happen he concentrated harder than normal and popped away with the smallest whisper of sound.

Harry could feel someone gently shaking his shoulder. He groaned and slowly opened his eyes to find his friends looking down at him concerned. "Morning already?" He asked as he took his glasses from Hermione, who held them out to him.

Ron sighed. "How long were you awake down here?" He asked with a concerned voice.

Harry shrugged; he didn't actually remember when but knew it had been late. He slowly sat up and shivered at the colder air. He drew the warmed blankets around him. "I don't know, really late I think."

Ginny looked at the blanket. "I see Dobby took care of you last night." She chuckled.

Harry looked down at the blanket and began to laugh with the rest of his friends. The blanket had small colored socks, broomsticks and snitches all over it. "It certainly has his touch, doesn't it."

"That elf sure adores you." Neville observed.

Hermione snorted. "You would too if Harry had saved you from a lifetime of serving the Malfoy's." Everyone agreed with small nods.

Harry yawned widely and stretched as he sat up. "I guess it's time for breakfast."

Ron quickly nodded. "Yeah I'm starving."

"When aren't you?" Teased Ginny.

Ron shot her an amused glare. Hermione cast a cleaning charm on Harry that left his skin a bit raw but at least he was clean. Together the group headed down to the Great Hall for Breakfast. Luna joined them, she'd seemed extra quiet that morning but no one said anything about her quiet mood.

Once the hall was filled with students and teachers the Owls came in with their morning deliveries. Hermione and Harry both took their Daily Prophets but while Hermione opened hers right away Harry had placed his down in favor of eating. A decision he'd later regret.

As Hermione opened her paper the rest of the hall seemed distracted by their meals and she had several moments to swallow her feelings of dread. She wasn't completely recovered enough to talk when the first screams from Hufflepuff were heard, followed by several others. Harry turned quickly to the teachers for the first time that morning and saw the Headmaster was missing but McGonagall looked especially grim. Swinging around he saw Draco laughing with his friends in a very smug manner and knew this bad news had to have been what Voldemort had been planning.

Grabbing his paper he opened it to look. The picture was of a small boy, black hair, frail looking with a bloodied arm and shoulder, several broken bones but alive. A house burned in the background with the Dark Mark hanging over the house.

**_Non-Full Moon Werewolf Attack leaves 8 Dead and 3 Wounded._**

_**By** **Marcus McDougall**_

_According to official Ministry sources an evening attack was carried out by Death Eaters in conjunction with a group of werewolves led by Fenris Greyback that killed 8 parents and left all three children not currently attending Hogwarts bitten and infected with mild amounts of Lyngthropy._

_All the attacks were co-coordinated to occur at exactly midnight. All four houses in the South London area were aimed at half-blood's with Muggle spouses. Ministry officials were on the scene within minutes and were able to capture at least two young werewolves and one new Death Eater. Their identities are being withheld until processing is complete and were not available for confirmation at printing time. _

_Acting Minister Arthur Weasley has asked all werewolves in Britain to co-operate with authorities in apprehending these rogues. "It is important that those not involved in these types of activates to help us catch those that are." His speech also included a plea for witches and wizards of Britain to not take justice into their own hands. "Anyone caught assaulting anyone else will be prosecuted. Justice is for everyone."_

_His comments have led to a mixed reaction. Pure-blood groups are outraged that they are being told not to hurt those they feel are threats. "Personally I feel we should run the damned things out of Britain or destroy them." Said Margaret Nott, spokes witch for Pureblood Ladies Circle. Her statement is echoed by some half-bloods with strong pureblood ties. _

"_The reason there is a problem now is because of the way werewolves have been treated by previous administrations." Points out Arthur Weasley. "They have a choice between You-Know-Who (He actually spoke his name) and living their lives in hiding or worrying about Ministry officials harassing them." _

_The candidates have begun to weigh in on their views. Rufus Scrimgeour has suggested keeping the controls Ms. Umbridge and ex-Minister Fudge had enacted last year. "The werewolf threat is real and needs to be addressed. Without these control methods in place we don't have enough authority to drag suspects in to question them to our satisfaction."_

_Madame Bones agreed strongly with acting minister Weasley. "If we don't treat our magical brethren with respect than how can we expect them to be willing to help us find the criminals responsible? It is the job of the Aurors to find these criminals not the Werewolf Registration Departments. It is not their job to round up every werewolf and force false confessions out of them as they did during the last war." She cautioned. "If we don't give werewolves a choice but to follow a mad man then what right do we have to pass judgment on their choices?"_

_Madame Bones' comments were widely accepted by the people in Diagon Alley today. "She's right," said one man who wished not to be identified. "My uncle is no different intellectually since he was bitten, but he's lost every possible way of making a living because of the laws against werewolves. He lost his job, his rights and if we hadn't taken him in, he would be living on the streets unable to fend for himself. No wonder they are turning to You-Know-Who. The Ministry wasn't giving him any other choice."_

Right below that was a second story that made Harry's blood boil.

**_Werewolf at Hogwarts!_**

_**By Rita Skeeter**_

_Arthur Weasley's friendship with known Werewolf Remus Lupin is common knowledge. Lesser known fact is that several Hogwart's students, led by the Minister's son and Harry Potter, are taking classes with Remus Lupin along with Auror Nymphadora Tonks, Harry Potter's legal guardian. _

_When asked about this the Minister smiled and cheerfully explained. "Mr. Potter and Mr. Lupin are very close. When Mr. Potter decided that he wanted a personal tutor for his friends and himself he asked Mr. Lupin as he has been their best Defense teacher. Between Ms. Tonks and Mr. Lupin's tutelage I am sure my children and their friends are going to receive exceptional grades this year. That man was born to teach."_

_When asked if any precautions were being taken to ensure the safety of the students Minister Weasley admitted there were a few. "He is never alone with the children. He is always supervised." He explained. "I don't believe my son or my daughter are in any danger from him, but the Board of Governors decided to place that restriction on Mr. Lupin. Either Ms. Tonks or Albus Dumbledore is with him when he is within the school." When asked why he seemed a little hesitant to explain. _

"_That is part of Mr. Lupin's private life, and as such I don't feel it is my right to comment on it." When pressed by other reporters he admitted that Mr. Lupin had been bitten as a child back in 1964 during Greyback's original reign of terror. It is the assumption of many that this means Mr. Lupin is likely to have been bitten by Greyback himself. _

"_Mr. Potter did not ask for anyone else. He has the utmost respect for Mr. Lupin and his teaching abilities, as do I. The man taught a thirteen year old wizard how to cast a corporal Patronus charm so strong he was able to cast it in the presence of Dementors. I think this speaks for itself." He explained. Further this is a personal transaction between individuals and as Mr. Potter is paying Mr. Lupin for his services, I really don't feel a need to intervene, unlike the last administration."_

_Mr. Potter and his friend include most of the sixth year students and a few fifth and seventh year. All are members of Dumbledore's Army, a group that harassed Ms. Umbridge after she began to abuse the students with unfair attacks and detentions using a blood quill. Blood quills are only to be used when signing legal binding contracts however Ms. Umbridge had students who like Mr. Potter told the truth about the return of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. No student served more time under the use of the blood quill then Mr. Potter. It should also be mentioned that the sixth years of Dumbledore's Army received the highest amount of Outstanding grades in Defense Against the Dark Arts the Ministry has ever seen in one set of O.W.L exams._

Harry slammed the paper down and growled. "Damn it." He snapped as he looked at his friends with disgust. "Why does she always have to report on my bloody private life?"

His friends gave him sympathetic looks. "I know it's not fair Harry," Hermione started in what he assumed was supposed to be a calming voice. Instead it irritated him.

"Not fair?" He parroted her in a dangerous voice. "NOT FAIR?" He repeated loud enough for the whole hall to hear. "I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S NOT FAIR." He exploded. "IT'S NOT FAIR THAT YOU ALL HAVE TO GO INTO HIDING BECAUSE YOU'RE LOYAL FRIENDS. NOT FAIR IS WHAT IS LIKELY TO HAPPEN TO LUPIN NOW THAT THE WHOLE WORLD KNOWS ABOUT THIS. NOT FAIR IS HAVING LITTLE THINGS TO DEAL WITH."

Ginny jumped up on her chair to stare Harry dead in the eyes from across the table. "SHUT UP! JUST BECAUSE YOU HAVE TO DEAL WITH SKEETER DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO YELL AT US!" She screeched back at him. "IN CASE YOU FORGOT WE'RE ON YOUR BLOODY SIDE."

"That's enough!" Called out McGonagall. She looked sternly at the group of friends who were mostly wearing stunned expressions. Ginny blushed a bright red when she realized what she had done and quickly took her seat again. Harry still looked angry but it was more reflected on himself for losing control. "Mr. Potter and Ms. Weasley, you will both have detention with me this evening at 7 o'clock."

"Yes, Professor." They said together. McGonagall gave them both a quick disapproving nod before walking out of the hall.

Harry watched her go then turned back to his group of friends. "Sorry about that." He sighed. "I just…"

Ginny shot him a dirty look. "You aren't the only one with a temper Potter." She said, her back ram-rod straight. She spun on her heel and left the great hall in a huff.

Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder as he watched her leave feeling even lower then before. "Harry, she just needs to calm down." Hermione said softly.

Ron nodded in agreement. "Yeah. She's been snappy all morning mate. I think she just took the opportunity to vent, you know." He explained.

Harry nodded and hung his head a little as he sat back down. "I'm not much better."

Neville shrugged. "Ginny's been spoiling for a fight for three days Harry." He said as he resumed eating.

Ron shot Neville a concerned look. "How would you know so much about my sister's moods."

Neville raised an eyebrow in a Remus-like manner. Harry thought the fact that Neville of all people was beginning to pick up his mentor's habits was amusing. "It could be because I'm helping her with her Herbology and Charms homework, so I've been spending more time with her then you all are."

Hermione smiled at him. "If you're helping her with charms your new wand must be working well for you."

Neville's face lit up. "Yeah, it's extremely easy to cast spells now. Before, I had to force the magic into the wand. Now it doesn't take even half the amount of energy." He explained with excitement and pulling out his wand for the group to see. Sparks of gold and green trailed behind the tip as he pulled it from his holster and brought it up for the others to see.

Harry looked at the wand in his friend's hand. It was black just like his but it didn't have any of the nicks and dents that his own older wand had. He wondered if Sirius's wand had been black too. He assumed it had to have been. Looking closer he could see swirls of wood grain in Neville's wand that he didn't recall in his own. Harry tuned back into his friend's conversation just as Hermione reminded Neville of her experiment.

"We could do it before dinner in the room of requirements." Hermione had suggested.

Neville nodded enthusiastically. "If Harry wants to…" He said looking at Harry expectantly.

"Ah, ok before dinner." Harry agreed softly. "But you tell Ginny." He said to Neville. "Hopefully she wont bite your head off."

Neville smiled shyly. "Oh she won't. She's grateful for all the extra help I have been giving her." Ron shot him a thought but annoyed glare before walking away grumbling under his breath about some Gryffindor's coming into their own away from his baby sister.

The rest of thefriends agreed to meet on the seventh floor at four o'clock while quietly laughing at Ron's reaction and Neville's deep red blush.

* * *

"Harry, can you stay behind a moment?" Remus asked as the bell went off at the end of this last class for the day. Harry handed his books over to Ron who agreed to take them up the Gryffindor tower for him. 

"We'll meet you outside when you're done here with Remus." Ron told him. Harry nodded and walked to the front of the 'classroom' within the Room of Requirements.

Harry stood silently in front of Remus waiting for him to begin. Remus looked proud and disappointed at the same time. Harry wasn't sure if that was a good combination.

"I heard about this morning in the Great Hall." Remus said quietly. "Was there something we should talk about?" He asked.

Harry thought back angrily about the article that Rita had written. "She should know better than to mess with us." He growled.

Remus looked thoughtful as he watched his charge. Harry wasn't sure what he was expecting so he turned slightly from him. "Can we please have a comfortable room to talk in… securely." He asked the room.

The bright classroom melted away and became a comfortable living room with windows overlooking a meadow full of wildflowers, there was a fireplace with a cheery fire and overstuffed, comfortable chairs facing one another. Professor Dumbledore suddenly appeared from behind a fading wall but the desk and chair he was sitting on stayed solid. The Professor got up and walked over to them. "I'll be in my office if you need me any further," he smiled, "If you could floo out from here directly Remus?"

Remus nodded and thanked the Professor for his time. They both settled into the chairs when the headmaster left. "So Harry, are you ready to discuss this?"

Harry shrugged, his teenaged mind warring between admitting he felt very protective of Remus and worrying about the man's pride. Instead of telling the truth he decided to make his worries about Rita seem to be more about him than about Remus.

"I just wish she would stop following me around, reporting on every little thing that happens in my life." He sighed, not daring to look into Remus's eyes.

Remus sat back and placed his steeple fingers to his lips. "You do realize the media is always going to want to know about what is happening to you?"

Harry growled and crossed his arms defiantly. "So what, thanks to that bloody beetle I can't even pretend to be normal." He growled. "That's all I want, a way to at least feel normal on occasion."

Remus hid his smile behind his fingers. "So this is about a girl?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Not bloody likely."

Remus's eyes danced mischievously. "A boy then?"

Harry choked and stared up at his guardian in shock. "WHAT?"

Remus chuckled at the look on his face. "Couldn't resist…" He laughed.

Harry stared at him a few seconds longer and then chuckled himself. "Well in a way it is I guess."

Remus's face sobered. "Oh!"

Harry snorted. "I was worried about how you are dealing with what she wrote about you."

Remus sighed. "Oh thank Merlin, for a second there you had me worried!"

Harry looked at him expectantly. "And would there be a problem if I was gay?" He asked.

Remus cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Are you?"

Harry rolled his eyes again and leaned forward in his seat. "No, there is a girl I kinda like but it's… complicated and not really a good time to even think about it." He admitted nervously, rubbing his palms on his jeans. "I've been thinking about her a lot lately but I really shouldn't get involved with anyone until I don't have a Dark Lord trying to hunt down everyone who cares about me, don't you think?"

Remus looked relieved to hear it. "It's not that there is anything wrong with it, it's just… I don't know how I could have been of any help… advice-wise if you'd been…" He trailed off uncomfortably. "So, who is she? Someone I know?" He asked quickly.

Harry shook his head. "No way!" He cried. "I'm not telling you."

"Why not?" The werewolf pouted playfully.

Harry snorted. "Cause you can't keep a secret from Tonks, and she can't keep a personal secret to save her life when she gets with the girls."

Remus laughed and conceded defeat. "Alright, alright, I understand," He smiled and pointed his finger at him." But when you decide to talk about her I'll be here, ok?"

"Deal." Harry smiled.

"So you ready to tell me what the Great Hall was about this morning?" He asked softly.

Harry shrugged and retreated back into a defensive position with his arms in front of his body. "Just Ginny and I blowing off steam in a public place."

Remus sighed. "Harry, if you are having trouble with your temper…"

Harry groaned. "I'm not having trouble with my temper." He cut in. "I was just mad because Rita published that stuff without permission and she knows better, it's part of her deal with Hermi…" _Opps_, he thought.

Remus gave him a calculating stare. "What deal with Hermione?"

Harry swallowed. "Damn." He whispered, forgetting Remus would hear him anyway.

'Harry." Remus growled in a warning tone. "What deal?

Harry swallowed nervously. "The one she made with Hermione after the Tri-Wizard Tournament."

Remus's eyebrows shot up and disappeared under his bangs. "You mean to tell me Hermione was responsible for Rita Skeeter's disappearance!"

Harry nodded. "Hermione figured out how she was getting all her information and stuff." Remus waved his hand and waited for Harry to keep talking. "She's an unregistered Animagus." Harry muttered.

Remus slapped his hand to his forehead in frustration. "That's why you all call her a beetle." He sighed.

Harry nodded. "Her deal with Hermione was she had to stop slandering people for one year, and if she ever wanted to get another exclusive interview with me she had to write what we told her, not the stuff she liked to make up."

Remus shook his head and then threw it back and laughed. Harry looked at him not sure what to think about his normally composed guardian laughing like a loon. "Ah Remus…" He called, trying to get the werewolf's attention.

"And here I thought Hermione kept you boys in line." He laughed wiping a tear from one of his eyes. "I should really compare notes with her someday and see who of us had the tougher time of it, somehow I think she'll win."

Harry couldn't help but laugh too. "You know she proposed the use of Polyjuice back in second year." At Remus's startled but extremely impression look Harry quickly told him about the incident. Both laughed about the cat transformation, but Remus tried to lecture him about the dangers of doing things like that but ended up slapping him on the back and saying he was proud of him for pulling it off as a second year.

* * *

It was quarter after four by the time Remus floo'd home. Harry quickly let the others in and then asked the room to lock up again so they wouldn't be disturbed. The six friends gathered around Harry and Neville. 

"You don't have to do this Neville." Harry said one last time. He really wanted Neville to be sure. I wizard's wand was a very personal thing, it wasn't something one normally shared.

Neville nodded solemnly. "Yes." He told him emphatically. His hand shot forward and he held his wand by the shaft so Harry could take the grip of the wand. Magical sparks were still flowing from the wand in his hand.

Harry took out his own wand and held it out the Neville in return. The two boys exchanged wands and Harry saw the green and gold sparks fly from his own wand in Neville's hand as red and gold flew from Neville's wand in his hand. The double shower of sparks surprised them both. They took a step back from one another.

"I didn't expect that to happen." Hermione whispered breathlessly. She was in awe that they'd managed a reaction from the wands.

Ron, and Ginny looked on just as speechless as Hermione but Luna looked them over sadly. "Neville's wand would have been Harry's if Neville had been the Boy-Who-Lived. It makes sense that the wands can see their perspective owners had Fate not interfered with life."

Hermione looked at he girl with a worried look. "That implies that Fate is sentient."

Luna gave the logical girl look full of pity. "Of course she is." Luna explained as if talking to a small child. "She is not good nor evil, she just is trying to keep balance. Balance is best served by allowing the Light to think they are in control while the darkness moves in shadows."

Hermione gave her a pitying look in return. Ron stepped between the two girls. "Well let's see you both cast some spells then." He said quickly to stop Hermione from badgering Luna.

Harry pointed Neville's wand at one of the chairs. "Wingardium Leviosa." The couch began to rise, slower than his own wand would have but still it worked well. The chair lifted up and floated in the air.

"Whoa!" Ron breathed, completely blown away by the results.

"Yeah." Harry said surprised. "It's reacting as mine did when I first started casting spells." He told them.

Neville cleared his throat and pointed Harry's wand at the other chair. He closed his eyes a moment and then opened them. They flashed with determination. "Wingardium Leviosa." He called out strong and clear. The chair shot into the air and hit the ceiling. The quick ascend of the chair startled everyone. Harry lost control of his charm and his chair fell to the floor with a resounding crash. Neville's chair quickly followed suit and smashed onto the stone floor. Everyone else had scrambled for cover as the chair exploded pieces of fluff, fabric and wood everywhere.

Neville looked at everyone else sheepishly. "I ah, I guess I didn't need to push the charge through."

It took a few seconds but Ginny was the first to giggle. Then Luna's airy laugh followed. Ron looked at the two chairs and then at his sister before he began to chuckle. In seconds Hermione, Harry and Neville joined in. The laughter was therapeutic.

Harry felt as if the last bits of guilt he'd been carrying for months had finally lifted away. When everyone gained control of themselves, Neville and Harry exchanged wands again and agreed to exchange them a few more times later this week. "We really should get to dinner." Harry said reluctantly. "Ginny and I do have detention later."

Ginny sighed and looked down at her feet. "Yeah… About this morning Harry…"

Harry took pity on her and placed one of his arms around her shoulders in a brotherly hug. "If you can't yell at your adopted brother when he's being a git than who can you yell at?" He asked her cheekily.

Ginny blushed and kept looking down. "Yeah, right… My brother." She said softly.

Harry looked down at her confused. Passing her mood off as embarrassment he moved to join the others just in front of the door. "Let's get going, I'm sure Ron's starved."

Ron growled. "I'll have you know that…" His stomach gave a loud grumble as if to agree with Harry. Everyone began to chuckle again as Ron looked down at his tummy. "Traitor!" he muttered at it.

As the group exited the room they ran into a waiting Snape. "Well what do we have here?" He sneered. The group froze and Harry stepped forward to glare at the Professor.

"What do you want, Professor." Harry asked him hostilely.

Snape narrowed his eyes. "Three prefects and three others in a sealed room of requirements. That's is against the rules and as prefects you and your friends should most definitely know better." He snarled triumphantly. He seemed very pleased with himself.

Harry heard Hermione gasp behind him. He knew but the tone of her dismay that Snape had them dead to rights. Harry wisely said nothing.

"Snape gave their rumbled clothes a glance and his smirk became even more sinister. "10 points _each_ from Gryffindor," He said arrogantly as he looked down his long hooked nose at each of the Gryffindors. "and 10 points from Ravenclaw." He told Luna, giving her an equally cold glare. "For breaking the rules of usage for the Room of Requirements," he snapped as an explanation. "I'll be talking to your Heads of House about your conduct within. They may well remove more points from you for it. I'll certainly be suggesting it to Professor Dumbledore that the room no longer be accessable to just anyone, or any_thing_." He snarled, trying hard to get a rise out of Harry.

Harry glared at him but said nothing. He could hear someone about to step forward but they were cut off by a thump and a whoosh of air. Snape broke eye contact and glared at Hermione, "and an additional 5 points from you Ms. Granger, for hitting another student." He turned swiftly and glided away from them with his robes billowing out behind him.

"Damn, Hermione that hurt." Ron whined once he was sure Snape was gone.

Hermione just sniffed. "We should have known he'd he patrolling up here after Remus's lessons. I bet he's trying to get him thrown out of the school for disobeying the Board of Governors decrees."

"That wouldn't surprise me." Neville said quietly.

Luna sighed. "He was very upset to learn we were not going to be in his classes this year." She told them. "My roommates told me he picks on everyone now that he can't get at us. My year is partnered with Gryffindor for potions and they said it's as if all Gryffindors were the three of you with the way he goes after them."

"Well that explains why Gryffindorisn't doing any better in house cup points with us out of his control." Ron grumbled.

Ginny snarled. "He still took too many points."

Harry glared down the hall where he'd last seen Snape. "No, he was careful to take from each of us so he wouldn't go over his limit."

Hermione set her jaw. "Still we accomplished what we needed to do. We don't have to use the Room anymore. We can always do it in the dorms away from Slytherin prying eyes."

The rest of the friends agreed and they headed down to dinner. They unconsciously settled into a diamond formation with Harry in the lead, flanked by Hermione and Ron, than Ginny and Luna and followed up by Neville. The six moved together with the grace of a wolf pack, strong and dangerous if provoked. Slytherin students who saw them on their way to dinner didn't taunt them as they had planned, instead they watched with careful questioning gazes.

* * *

A/N: After Exams in April I have to move in May. I don't know how long it will take for internet access to be installed in the new apartment but I will be writting in the meantime and hoping for my 2 chapters a month schedule by the end of May. Thanks for the reviews guys. I finally got a hundred. :) 


	14. Chapter 14

**Harry Potter and the Winds of Change **

**(Year Six Fan-Fic)**

_Disclaimer: This is a non profit fan-fiction piece. No money is being made from it._

_Harry Potter, names, characters and related indicia are © and tm Warner Brothers 2000._

_Any quotes from the Canon books are © Joanne K. Rowling._

'_Circle of Lords' belongs to me and my brother._

_I picture Dumbledore's Office like it was in the first two movies._

**Chapter 14 — Choices**

Tonks was bouncing in her seat again as Harry, Dumbledore, and Remus waited for Harry's Occlumency tutor to arrive. Malcolm Holmes had fire-called Dumbledore earlier and had mentioned he'd be a little late due to a few commitments. Tonks had been so excited that she had literally been hopping around. Remus threatened to cast a permanent sticking charm to her behind so she'd stay in her chair. The young Auror quickly seated herself quietly, but that had been two full minutes ago.

Watching the two of them interact, Harry smiled. He was really glad that the cheery Tonks was still staying at Headquarters with Remus, keeping him company. Remus had seemed more relaxed now than he had earlier in the summer. Tonks was one of the brightest spots in Harry's life at the moment. The woman had a child-like quality that sparkled. She could laugh at herself, which when living with a Marauder was a _very_ good thing, and never put others down without a very good cause. Her honesty with him was making Harry feel like he was a part of something rather than the outsider he'd always been. When she couldn't be honest with him because of her work and Order commitments she told him as much. Classes with her had been as entertaining and enlightening as always. Even the reviews he had done the past two weeks had helped him cast stronger spells than ever before. Harry's Patronus was brighter and larger than it had been last year. It was even slightly more solid. Tonks had sworn she felt the fur on 'Prong's' face last time he'd conjured the stag. Harry was looking forward to showing Remus later that week.

"Harry," Dumbledore called out softly to gain his attention. Harry smiled at the old Professor. "Did you complete your homework for this class?" Albus asked him, his eyes twinkling softly.

Harry bit his lip. "I think so," He looked down at his hands. He explained what Hermione had come up with about pathways and how she'd lectured about memory production.

Albus looked very pleased. "I see." He twinkled. "Tell Ms. Granger she did very well."

Harry laughed. "You knew I'd ask her."

"Of course," He admitted, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

Harry rolled his eyes. "You know she wants to learn how to do this now too."

Remus, Tonks and Dumbledore all gave each other satisfied grins. Seeing the looks being passed around by the adults Harry groaned. "Do any of you have any idea what kind of a monster she can be when she is researching something? I mean the poor girl is taking more classes than any other sixth year, and now she wants me to teach her Occlumency!"

Remus gave Harry a secretive, predatory grin. "Well, I guess you'll have to spend some time alone together then, won't you?" Harry shot him a confused glance before his brain caught up with the subtle meaning and his cheek began to pink.

Albus cleared his throat. "I believe that it would not be a good idea for you to teach her this. I will do so at the same time as your lessons however." He said not looking directly at Harry as he spoke, unlike last year Harry got the impression that Dumbledore wasn't looking at him because he knew his comment was going to upset Harry.

Harry felt a sharp pain of betrayal in his chest when the headmaster turned away from him. The feelings of abandonment crept up and his eyes clouded over as he was reminded again of just how much respect was lost between the two of them because of the past year. Fawkes gave a sharp cry at Dumbledore then abandoned his post on his perch. He landed carefully in Harry's lap and coo'ed to him. Harry absently began to stroke the phoenix's head with his forefinger in gratitude.

Beside him Tonks was glaring at Dumbledore. Remus had the good sense to hold her down by her shoulder to keep her temper in check. He asked the question that was raging in Harry's head even as the phoenix's soothing sounds tried to suppress his own feelings of betrayal. "Why can you teach Hermione but not Harry?" His voice held a quiver of anger along with a touch of a feral growl.

The Headmaster looked longingly at Fawkes. "Because, I do not want to endanger Harry…" He said softly.

Fawkes gave a sharp disapproving chirp at the Headmaster that left him a little defeated. Harry looked up at him and Dumbledore could see the conflict behind his eyes. Pain warred with understanding. Harry could almost read the emotions behind his eyes, smell the tension. He could sense just how much it broke Dumbledore's heart to see Harry filled with such terrible emotional scars.

"I'm sorry, my boy." He apologized. "I don't want to give Voldemort a reason to try to possess you again." He sighed in justification of his decision.

Harry nodded absently as he continued to stroke Fawkes for a few minutes. Tonks' silence finally caught Harry's attention and he looked over at her. Her eyes were clear blue and glaring at Dumbledore very intently. Her true appearance was showing through and Harry now knew that only intense emotion could make her abilities fail. Her black hair came down to her shoulders. Ice flashed in her expressive eyes and her body was rigid. Remus was looking at her with worry. Harry knew that look. It meant she was angry, very, very angry.

It was this extremely tense atmosphere that Malcolm Holmes portkeyed into. "Hello, Sorry for being…" He looked around at the tense atmosphere, giving each person a fleeting glance. "OK…What have you done now, Albus?" He chuckled.

Fawkes chirped at the man, as if telling him everything, before continuing his comforting of Harry. Harry lowered his eyes. The sudden appearance of his tutor had surprised everyone. Normally people floo'd into the Headmaster's office, not portkeyed. _Of course_, Harry thought_, I'm assuming that because people can't apperate on Hogwart's grounds_.

"I'm happy you could finally make it Malcolm." Dumbledore said softly as he rose to shake hands with his long-time friend.

Malcolm shook his hand and then stood back looking around the room at everyone before answering. "It took a little longer than I anticipated to get the Department of Mysteries secured." He growled grimly. "Rookwood did a fair bit of damage to every bit of protection we had. The only charm still working was the room spinning for unauthorized entry and even that was damaged." He looked over at Harry and sent him a tired smiled as he gestured to him. "You know one of them thought to mark the doors they'd already opened?" He shook his head dramatically, "Defeated the whole purpose of spinning the damn things to begin with!"

Harry's eyes widened as he took in the old man in front of him. Malcolm had pure steel grey hair that fell past his shoulders but was held back in a ponytail behind the nape of his neck. His face was weathered and pale but not as old looking as the headmaster's. His stance spoke of a gracefulness and his dark grey robes seemed to be charmed to make Harry's eyes slide away from him.

Albus nodded to his friend. "May I introduce…" He began.

Malcolm waved him off with a flap of his hand. "Let me…You must be my student, Harry." He said to him holding out his hand. Harry nodded quietly and took it.

"Yes sir." He said softly.

Malcolm dismissed the formality with a shake of his head and a quick hand gesture. "Just call me Malcolm, and I'll call you Harry, alright?" He said warmly. "After all we are going to be sharing some very painfully embarrassing evenings together… It's best if we are equals, hmmm?" He raised a brow and gave him a light playful smirk. Harry paled a bit and nodded uncomfortably. Malcolm gave him a quick questioning glance before turning to Tonks.

"You must be the wonderful, talented young lady who has been giving Albus a hard time lately." He said with a flare as he took her hand and brought it to his lips. Tonks began to blush and stammer.

"Oh well…I ah… That is I…" She blushed a deep red, as she tried to get her tongue and brain in sync.

"Albus can't say enough about the wonderful job you have been doing for Harry here as his guardian, Lady Tonks." He told her while finally letting her hand go. "Anyone who can put Albus in his place is an asset in my books."

Tonks was still blushing at the compliments. "Th-thank you," She said, still in awe of her idol.

Malcolm finally turned to Remus. Harry watched the interaction between the two for a second before he noticed just how tense both men were standing. Malcolm suddenly turned away from Remus' eyes and held out his hand. "I have been hoping to speak to you for some time Mr. Lupin." He finally said. "I'd like to interview you sometime when it's convenient for you about your experiences."

Remus took his hand and shook it formally. "I understand that Albus thinks you are the best to teach Harry about Occlumency." He said, ignoring Malcolm's request to talk professionally.

Malcolm looked back at Remus and nodded. "I have a great deal of experience in this field and have taught a good number of Unspeakables how to block their minds from intuitions." He explained.

Remus looked thoughtful and sat back down. Malcolm took the seat closest to Albus but furthest from Remus. Harry could almost feel the tension in the room between Remus and Malcolm as the two continued to stare at each other.

Albus cleared his throat to regain everyone's attention. "Well now that introductions are complete…"

Remus interrupted. "One moment Albus," he said holding up his hand and turning his full attention back to the Unspeakable. "Are you willing to submit to being tested to prove you're who you say you are?" He asked Malcolm.

"I believe you owe me a bag of lemon drops." Dumbledore smiled knowingly at his long-time friend. Malcolm grumbled but placed a small bag on the desk in front of Albus. Dumbledore looked back over to Remus. "He has my complete faith Remus. You can trust him to teach Harry. But he will not be able to be tested with Veritaserum."

Malcolm shrugged. "As an Unspeakable I have been given training to overcome it and it's illegal to administer it to me."

Remus gave Dumbledore a questioning look but said nothing. Tonks however finally found her voice. "All things considered, we should have been told he was an Unspeakable before now." She said quietly, knowing the laws involved. She quickly turned to Malcolm. "No offense, but with everything that's happening lately… Not to mention 2 years ago…"

Malcolm waved off her apology. "There is nothing to apologize for. I am fully aware of the fact that you need to confirm my identity." He said softly. Looking away from the others he steadied his gaze at Remus. "There is however no way to prove it to you since I have been trained to defeat every type of truth serum and mind intrusion spells there are."

Remus sighed and nodded. "I can understand the need for that type of security for your job but..." He said softly.

Malcolm sat back further in his chair and looked at the Phoenix in Harry's arms. "This is your ward." He said with a sad smile. "Believe me, I understand that you don't want to lose him because you trusted the wrong person."

Harry cleared his throat loudly to gain everyone's attention. "So I guess that's why you've been unable to teach me earlier?" He asked quietly.

Malcolm looked back up at Harry and shot him an amused smirk. "I should thank you." He chuckled, catching everyone but Albus off-guard. "By breaking into the Department you made things much better down there."

"How so?" Harry asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Malcolm winced. "I can't say much, but the situation with Rookwood should never have happened. It wouldn't have happened if we had to answer to anyone other than the minister's office." Albus cleared his throat and Malcolm rolled his eyes. "I am well aware how much I can say Albus. Anything more would invoke the punishment phase of my oath of secrecy, that little bit was known to anyone within the Circle of Lords. I can speak to him and his guardians about that."

Tonks and Remus shared an intense gaze. It seemed to Harry as if they were having a silent conversation about whether to allow Malcolm to teach him or not. Harry wasn't about to let them make that choice for him. Harry looked down at Fawkes. "What do you think?" He asked him with a soft whisper. "Can I trust him?"

Fawkes bobbed his head majestically before flying back to his perch. Harry slowly stood up and took the three steps it would take to cross the office. "It will be a pleasure to learn from you, sir." He said formally, holding out his hand to shake with him.

"Harry, wait a…" Tonks stood up quickly and nearly fell to the floor but Remus grabbed her before she could hurt herself.

"Harry we should talk about this first." Remus said, looking a little uncomfortable with the situation.

Harry looked back at them. "No, it's alright." He told them.

Albus smiled at Harry. "What made you decide to trust him?"

Tonks was looking furious and Remus was not much better. "Harry… I… I mean, we…" She said looking back at Remus for support who nodded his head to let her know he agreed with her. "We don't think it's a good idea for you to be alone…"

Harry waved her off. "Tonks, both Fawkes and Professor Dumbledore trust him." He turned to Malcolm and smiled. "Besides I won't be alone with him." He said reassuringly to his two guardians over his shoulder. "Fawkes will be there."

On his perch the Phoenix gave the adults in the room a chirp of agreement.

Three hours later Harry's headache wasn't caused by his training but instead by the realization of how much work he had cut out for him to complete, and the lecture Tonks had laid on him after the lesson.

In the end Malcolm and Harry had set themselves up on the astronomy platform above Professor Dumbledore's desk where Tonks, Remus and Professor Dumbledore were having tea. _At least this way Tonks and Remus could watch the first lesson without interfering with it_, Harry thought.

Malcolm and Harry had spent nearly an hour on talking about and building a 'safe' location in Harry's mind. After talking about the types of things Harry found relaxing they agreed that Harry's safe place would be floating in midair surrounded by nothing but Phoenix song. Harry had closed his eyes and pictured the scene carefully. He imagined floating only a few feet above the grass of a meadow, a light breeze floating by and Fawkes' singing filling his ears. Malcolm explained to him that the more senses he could incorporate into his vision the better the protection it offered, but the trick was to balance it with too little information from his past to allow an intruder access to any memories. Hence the reason Harry was floating in air and not riding a broom in his 'safe' place. While Phoenix song did have memories attached they both decided that the emotional calming effects it had on Harry outweighed the possible intrusions.

"The key to clearing your mind is to find deep within yourself a place that is secure, where you are completely calm." Malcolm explained to him. "Once the initial calming barriers are in place, then building the other types of shields will be easier." He explained.

Harry gave him a thoughtful look. "It's like laying the foundation before building a house."

He nodded thoughtfully after considering the muggle phrase. "That is what this exercise will be about." He explained to Harry. "Laying the groundwork so each skill can be built on top of it. Just like any other level of magic or skill."

Near the end of the exercise Malcolm gave Harry an encouraging clap on the shoulder. "You are doing very well." He told him enthusiastically. "Do you mind if I test what shields you managed to build prior to this lesson?" He asked.

Harry hesitated. His eyes flickered down over the railing to the lower portion of Dumbledore's office where Tonks, Remus and Albus were still sitting and talking quietly. Fawkes was sitting on his perch looking directly at the two of them. "Alright…" He said softly as he gripped his wand tightly.

"Legilimens." Malcolm whispered.

Harry concentrated on the image that the two of them had crafted and managed to hold it for several minutes before he could see the image of the department of mysteries begin to flash by. Harry's nightmares clouded the real memories and he began to panic. Suddenly he was seeing an image of Albus looking old and worn talking to him about not knowing who else he could trust to see that Harry be taught Occlumency before the world came back into focus. He was lying on his back looking up at Remus with a bit of a dazed expression.

"What happened?" He asked softly.

Malcolm looked furious. "That's what I'd like to know!" He growled dangerously. "Who taught you to react like that to a Legilimency attack?" Holding his own head as pain flared through it.

"Snape taught him last year." Tonks sneered.

Malcolm glared at Dumbledore with a cold stare. "I thought you said the man was a Legilimency Master."

Dumbledore looked back at Malcolm calmly. "He is," he explained, "I taught him myself."

"Then perhaps you can explain to me why Harry has no idea how to create shields, but can force repel an attack strong enough to break through my shields and see into my mind?" He snarled while holding his own head. "And on top of that attack vow reinforced shielding!"

Albus looked shocked and took a step back from Malcolm's icy heated glare. "I was not aware that Mr. Potter was capable of return attacks."

"It was the only way to stop Snape from ripping my head open." Harry grumbled.

Malcolm pierced Harry with his gaze. "You mean to tell me he practiced Legilimency on you without any kind of preparation and you learned to do that attack to stop him?"

Harry nodded calmly and sat back down in his seat relieved that the session was likely to be over. "Of course," He explained. "When I could push him out and into his own mind he normally ended the lessons."

Tonks' face turned white with horror. "You mean he continued to batter at your mind until you could push back like this?"

Harry shrugged as if to say, _yeah, so_? "What's the problem?" He asked out loud. "It's the only thing he has ever said that I was doing correctly."

Tonks looked ready to kill and Remus wasn't far behind her. Dumbledore had his eyes closed but his face spoke with over-whelming sadness and disappointment.

"Well if you want him to block out Voldemort I'd say it's not going to happen, _unless_ he can learn to not react violently to every intrusion." Malcolm snarled. "Congratulations Albus, you might have handed the prophecy over to Voldemort on a silver platter along with any plans he will ever know of." He jerked his thumb at Harry as sarcasm dripped from each word.

Harry sighed as plans to meet three times a week were discussed. Tonks and Remus were both much more open to the idea of Malcolm as a teacher when he said with hard work Harry could likely become a decent Occlumency and Legilimency student by Christmas, at least enough to keep his mind closed during the day. He was still likely to receive any dreams Voldemort sent because of the sub-conscious reaction he'd been taught by Snape. Tonks, Malcolm and Dumbledore continued to work out a schedule that wouldn't interfere with Harry's other activities.

Remus sighed and pulled away from the others, dragging Harry with him. "Harry," He spoke softly as the two descended the stairs to the lower portion of Dumbledore's office, so the others wouldn't hear him. "I want to add two charms to your ring."

"What charms?" He asked.

"I want to add a second location to the Portkey function and add a charm that will warn me when you are in need of me." He told him. Harry could hear a bit of a plea in his voice.

"It already sends me to the hospital wing if I need it to. And it warns me when someone tries to put something in my food." Harry said. "Where else do you want it to send me?"

"Headquarters," Remus explained. "It's the only place I can think of that is safe and secure enough in case you are ever in danger and need a way out of Hogwarts."

Harry smiled at him. "I can't say I'd object to that." He told his guardian. "What about the other spell?"

Remus cleared his throat. "I know this is going to seem like a bit of an invasion of privacy but I'd like to add a charm that allows me to know how you are physically and where you are when unconscious."

Harry looked down at his feet. "Oh well, that's not really a good idea."

"Harry, I really would like a way to find you if you're kidnapped or something else happens…" He pleaded. "I can't lose you too."

Harry listened to the distress in his voice and felt himself nodding almost against his will. "What about when I'm dreaming?"

Remus was sighing with relief. "Only when you are unconscious cub, even when you're sleeping you are partially aware of yourself."

Harry bit his lip and agreed to meet Remus after their next class. He quickly walked back to Gryffindor Tower to finally get some rest.

* * *

Harry was careful to tell Hermione about her lessons with Dumbledore outside the tower the next night. He didn't want anyone else to know about them and he knew Hermione was going to be excited.

Hermione had grabbed Harry into a tight Weasley style hug that left him gasping for air. When she let him go she immediately grabbed his hands to stop him from leaving so she could ask about what books she should read. Harry offered to lend her the textbook he'd gotten from Remus during the summer. She nodded with excitement and kissed him on the cheek. Before he knew it he was being pushed up the stairs to his dorm and told to go and get the book 'right this instant'.

Harry was chuckling as he entered the dorm room. "What's so funny Harry?" Asked Neville, he was sitting on his bed reading his charms textbook.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I agreed to let Hermione borrow a book Remus gave me that she hasn't read before."

Neville laughed. "Well that explains the lipstick on your cheek."

Harry straightened up with the book in his hand. "I have what?" Harry asked dumbfounded. He walked over to the mirror and turned his face to see the pale pink lipstick mark on the side of his face. He tried to rub it off with his sleeve but it stayed where it was. "Damn stuff won't get off." He grumbled.

Neville stood and nervously laughed at him. "She must have picked some of it up at Fred and George's store thinking it was safe."

Harry looked back at him scornfully. "She knows better than to trust anything Fred and George give out."

"Maybe it's Ginny's," Neville suggested as he shrugged. "Either way if it's charmed to not come off I'd say it's 'Fancy Gloss', stuff doesn't come off until the person you've kissed tells you who they fancy."

Harry paled considerably at the predicament he was in. "There has to be a counter to it!" He was not going to tell anyone who he might be crushing on, besides right now he wasn't even sure he did fancy anyone.

Neville couldn't help but laugh at Harry's horror-filled expression. "Knowing Fred and George… possibly. But they aren't likely to tell you… are they?" He smirked.

Harry grumbled as he headed back down the stairs. Knowing Fred and George he knew they'd give it to him, but only him because he was their silent partner. He was more thankful than ever he'd invested in their idea. Although he wouldn't be in this predicament if he hadn't since they could never have gotten this far with their ideas if he hadn't given them the money after fourth year. Thinking in circles was beginning to give him a headache. He glared at Hermione as she took the book from him. "What's the matter?" She asked when she noticed him glaring at her.

"My cheek." He snarled angrily. He turned his face so she could get a good look at the mark.

"What about your…" Her voice trailed off as she looked and saw the imprint of her lips displayed on his cheek, it was growing a little darker now that some time had elapsed. She gasped and started apologizing. "Oh no!" She cried out. Her mouth open wide in shock as she looked completely horrified. "Oh Harry, I didn't even think about it!" She told him truthfully.

Ginny, who had been watching the conversation, started laughing. "I told you if you borrowed it that you'd have to be careful." She snorted.

Harry sighed. "I'll send a message to Fred and George to find a way to get rid of it." Ginny's comment confirmed the gloss was in fact from Weasley's Wizarding Weezes and that the only way out of the prank was to owl them about it. He borrowed a quill and piece of parchment from Hermione.

"Why not just say who it is you fancy Harry?" Ginny asked him in a teasing voice, loud enough that most of the Gryffindor common room turned to see what his answer would be.

Harry was well aware of the eyes on him. "One, I wouldn't say anything where anyone could overhear, and two, because the second anyone knew, it would be all over the school by morning and Voldemort would likely want to kill her by the evening." He said coldly. He turned his eyes on the rest of his house, looking at Lavender and Parvati in particular since they were the biggest gossips in Gryffindor.

Everyone quickly turned away at the mention of Voldemort and the two gossips had the decency to blush. Ginny looked annoyed and Hermione looked even more miserable than before. "I'm so sorry Harry. I wasn't even trying to prank you." She whispered, her voice filled with remorse.

She looked so hurt and miserable that Harry sighed and gave her a small friendly hug. "I know Hermione. I'm not mad at you."

She sniffed back tears that were threatening to fall. "I guess I'll just go read then." She said as she turned away. "Thank you for the book."

Harry looked back at her and immediately felt bad for taking away her excitement over learning about Occlumency. He offered her some advice as a way of apologizing. "If you like, skip the first chapter. It's about the guy who wrote the book. The first steps begin in chapter two and it's actually kinda short. If you like we can discuss them when I get back from sending out Hedwig." He said, trying to make sure she knew he wasn't upset with her.

Hermione brightened up a little and gave him an unsure smile. "OK."

Harry turned to Ginny and bent to whisper in her ear. "You didn't deserve that, I'm sorry."

Ginny looked up at him. "I know," She said softly to him so no one else could hear them whispering. "And I know it's hard to accept everything in your life. Not being able to just fancy a girl without having death threats and such hanging over the girl's head... Just remember that you are not alone." She advised him. "And the _poem_ was wrong." She said to him referring to the prophecy. "You are living by accepting you have all of us as your family." She added a smirk. "And now I know for certain that you do fancy somebody."

Harry blushed and gave her a smile and a one armed hug. "I don't think I do really, but there is someone I am thinking about more then normal, but not enough to say I fancy them, at least I don't think so." He added softly. He knew he was rambling but he couldn't help it. Like Cho, he felt he could talk to Ginny without worrying about ruining his friendship with her by saying too much. It wasn't abnormal for him to go a day or so without talking to her so if he needed time away it would be understood.

She gave him a knowing look and returned his half-hug. "When you decide you do fancy her let me know, and then I'll give you some great advice on how to treat a lady." She chuckled.

"Thanks sis." He said with a true smile. He was still getting used to being the one to hug people first and being hugged in the first place.

Ginny snorted as she nudged his arm off her shoulder. "No offense Harry, but don't call me that."

"Why not?" He asked her. He was somewhat hurt by the comment. It had felt nice to be part of a family and the Weasleys had given him that plaque. He was confused by her rejection.

Ginny sighed and looked down at her paper as her ears turned a little red. "I've seen you in a towel Harry." She said still not looking at him. "I definitely don't think of you as a brother after seeing you like that!"

Harry's mouth dropped open. "When the bloody hell did you see me in a towel?" He was getting just as red as Ginny was. He was trying to not think about the image of her in a towel in return. The image just popped in there and he shook his head trying to dislodge it, but it wasn't going anywhere.

She snorted. "This past summer, at headquarters, you'd forgotten your clothes in your room when you went to the shower." She chuckled at the memory. "You were dripping wet and were holding it tight across your…"

Harry put up his hand. "Enough, I don't want to know anymore." He sighed and looked away. "Just forget what you saw." He mumbled. "Please."

Ginny smirked. "Well I'll try." She said dryly.

Harry straightened up and quickly left the tower. He was thankful that his blush was the same color as the lipstick, so no one noticed it on the way to send the letter. When he got back his blush was back under control and he felt a little more calm. Hermione was waiting for him with an envelope in her hand.

"Harry, there's a letter in here for Remus on muggle paper." She told him handing it over.

Harry looked at it for a moment before it dawned on him that it was from his Aunt Petunia. "I forgot all about it. She handed it to me as I was leaving for Sirius' will reading."

"Why would she be writing to him?" She asked.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know." He admitted. "I hope she wasn't expecting a reply. I completely forgot about it and have been using a different book since seeing Dumbledore during the summer about renewing lessons." As he turned the letter over the tape holding it closed popped open and the letter unfolded.

_Mr. Lupin,_

_Thank you for the advice. As much as I don't like your world I believe your suggestion might be for the best. I'll take Dudley to your friend next week since they don't use any magic. It seems Dudley has seen one of your kind under a full moon and that seems to be the nightmare that he can't control. _

_To answer your question, yes I do miss her. Perhaps that is one of the reasons why the boy infuriates me so. He's a constant reminder of the choice she made to abandon her family, and yet I can feel her watching me through his eyes. I can't stand to look at them. I am trying. _

_I have mixed the blood and placed it in the urn as directed by Mr. Dumbledore. The wards will be safe for another year._

_Sincerely,_

_Petunia Dursley_

Harry looked at the letter in surprise. "Well that was unexpected."

Hermione looked at the letter in confusion. "Your aunt has been performing a blood ritual?" She asked him, completely confused. "I thought she hated magic and was a muggle."

"She is." Harry said looking at the letter in his hand. "I don't know what to make of it."

"Maybe you can ask Remus." She suggested.

"Yeah," He said distracted. "If she hates magic so much and wanted to get rid of me, why has she been completing rituals that protect me and enforce a contract that says she can't get rid of me?"

"Maybe deep, deep down, she does care, mate." Ron said from over his shoulder. Harry snapped his neck around to see Ron hanging over the back of the couch reading the note.

Harry sighed and folded the letter away into his robes. "Maybe…" He said softly. As he thought more and more about the letter, feelings that Remus was hiding things from him began to eat away at him. _So much for trust_, he thought miserably.

* * *

By the time Harry woke in the morning the lipstick stain had darkened to a noticeable pink. None of the glamour spells the sixth year boys knew could cover it. He had been rummaging through his trunk looking for anything he could find to cover the mark when he came across the bottle of cover-up muggle makeup that Luna had given him for his birthday. Figuring he had nothing to lose he'd dabbed some over the lipstick mark and had managed to make it fade. Up close it would be noticeable but from a distance he'd look almost normal. Hoping that Fred and George would answer quickly he headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast with his head lowered to avoid looking at anyone.

Harry's morning got worse as the owls brought in the post. Front page of the Daily Prophet was proclaiming Rufus was in the lead for the elections and likely to become the new minister of magic. Several new werewolf attacks had happened and with the full moon due in less than a week people were terrified. There had been several attacks on known werewolves and the wizards who had assaulted them were being held and brought up on charges. Public outrage was shifting against Minister Weasley and Madame Bones and so far only a few werewolves had been apprehended at the attacks. All of them so far had been young, under twenty years of age and mostly foreigners from Southeast Europe.

Tension in the Great hall could be felt by everyone. As Harry and his friends were leaving, Draco made his move. He sauntered up to the group with a self-important smirk on his face. "Still so sure your side is going to win this war scarhead?" He laughed at him while holding up the front page of the Daily Prophet.

Harry and his group stopped to look at the annoying Slytherin. Ron was glaring at the blonde boy with hatred. "Sod off Malfoy!" He cried. "No one cares what a pathetic ferret like you thinks anyway."

Draco snarled. "Watch yourself Weasel or you might just find a dragon portkeyed to that hovel you call a home."

Harry's eyes blazed with righteous anger. He remembered the amulet that the dragon that killed Charlie was wearing. It had been golden, just like a snitch and had caught his eye while he was flying. Unknowingly Draco had just confirmed he'd had contact with Death Eaters, beyond his father and the parents of his goons. Thoughts of him spending time with his 'Aunt Bella' sprang to mind. Harry felt his control slipping and he welcomed it.

Draco and Ron were so busy yelling at each other that neither of them realized just how much trouble they were both in. The teachers were closing in on their confrontation. Snape had an unholy smile on his face as he came towards Harry when he finally lost his temper.

Harry felt his anger spread from his belly to his chest along his veins and then it finally sprang to his eyes. Draco's first clue that he was in trouble came from Pansy as she screeched like a barn owl and slapped her Defense textbook into his chest, knocking the wind out of him. It was at that point that he realized the front of his very expensive robes had literally caught fire.

Ron wasn't unscathed either. He and Malfoy had almost been nose-to-nose by the time Harry's anger had released and his Gryffindor tie had blazed slightly before Hermione had doused him with water from her wand.

In the confusion of putting out the fires, no one had paid attention to where Snape was heading until he had grabbed a hold of Harry's arm so tight it felt as if he was being held by a vise. Harry turned his glowing eyes to the hand on his arm.

"How dare you…" Snape never got any further with his scathing remarks. His skin began to burn and crackle as Harry continued to stare at his hand. Snape screamed and stepped away from him. The skin on his hand blackened and flaked.

All around him people began to back away, frightened of what was happening. Harry's anger was building still higher and he began to look from the floor towards Snape, wanting to hurt him. He wanted to hurt everyone who was helping Voldemort to kill innocent people and in Harry's mind he was still unsure whose side Snape was on but the more he'd thought of it the more certain he was that Snape was working for the Death Eaters and Voldemort. Harry was beginning to raise his eyes when he heard Hermione yelled 'Stuptify'. He began to turn to see who had tried to hurt her. Instead he saw her tear-filled eyes as her spell hit him and the world fell into darkness.

* * *

A/N: I'll be out of touch until May 16th. But Please review! Starting June 9th I am hoping to return to two chapters a month.


	15. Chapter 15

**Harry Potter and the Winds of Change **

**(Year Six Fan-Fic)**

_Disclaimer: This is a non profit fan-fiction piece. No money is being made from it._

_Harry Potter, names, characters and related indicia are © and tm Warner Brothers 2000._

_Any quotes from the Canon books are © Joanne K. Rowling._

'_Circle of Lords' belongs to me and my brother._

**Chapter 15 — Policies**

"I want him punished!" Roared a voice off to the right of where Harry was lying down as he slowly began to regain consciousness. "He is dangerous!"

"It's your own fault!" Yelled a female voice near the first one. "You knew what was happening, you've seen it happen often enough before."

"If you would both please calm down." Said a soothing voice. "I am sorry Severus, but we can not punish students for accidental magic. Mr. Potter was not aware of his mother's powers of Pyrokinesis…"

"So once again you are going to stand aside and let him get away with attacking a teacher!" Snarled Snape. "If your Golden Boy is that much more important than I am, perhaps, you no longer require my services." He sneered evilly.

"Severus," Dumbledore sighed disappointed. "You know that is not true, if this had been Mr. Malfoy who had let loose accidental magic, I would not be inclined to punish him even if it was myself he'd attacked, and you know that."

Harry was by now almost fully awake but he kept his eyes closed and his breathing evenly. He was worried about what had happened but he couldn't really remember. All he could remember was getting angry and then Hermione's spell. A jolt of fear ran through him. "HERMIONE!" He screamed as he sat up suddenly and looked around quickly.

Poppy was by his bedside in a heartbeat. "Calm down Mr. Potter." She told him in her regular brisk manner.

Harry looked over at the small group of professors and the rest of the Hospital ward. There was a screened off area by the door around one bed but no one else was in the room. He looked back at Madame Pomfrey, his distressed poured from his eyes. "Hermione, is she ok?" He asked quickly. "I heard her yell and then I…" He looked away confused as he thought. "Did she stun… me?" He asked fearfully.

Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall had come over as soon as he began to yell. "Yes, she did Mr. Potter." Professor Dumbledore said softly. "You were having an accidental magic episode."

Professor McGonagall sat in the chair beside his bed and took his hand gently. "Do you remember Harry, what happened in the great hall?" She asked him.

He looked down at her hand holding his and was confused. He could not remember his Head of House ever acting as kind as she was now. He looked up at her face which looked drawn with concern. He gave her a guarded expression as he thought back. "I remember getting annoyed at the Daily Prophet article and then getting up to leave…"

"What else do you remember Mr. Potter?" Asked Professor Dumbledore encouragingly.

Harry looked up at him and bit his lip in concentration and carefully took his hand back from McGonagall's. "Draco came up to us and started his normal blathering about Death Eaters killing us all…"

Professor McGonagall looked shocked. "He actually said that Death Eaters would come for you?"

Harry shook his head. "No... he made a comment about how next time they would send a dragon to the Burrow."

Snape glared at Harry. "You expect us to believe that Death Eater would bother to capture a dragon just to drag it across England to drop it on the pathetic shack the Weasleys call a house?"

Harry rolled his eyes which caused Professor McGonagall to snort despite herself. "Of course not _Professor_ Snape." Harry said sarcastically. "I expect them to Portkey it like the one at Diagon Alley. Surely you remember that incident _Professor_."

Professor Dumbledore quickly cleared his throat to head off the argument that was about to erupt. "Do you remember anything after that, Harry?"

Harry thought for a moment and then nodded slowly. "I remember a… warmth, it started in my stomach and then it traveled to my eyes. I was focusing on my anger… I was fed up with the threats, and this one was just a step too far. He threatened Ron's whole family with dropping a dragon on their doorstep so they could be killed the same way Charlie was." He snarled, rage began to burn behind his eyes. Professor Dumbledore placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and gave him a small shake.

Harry pulled his gaze away from the painful images his imagination was conjuring up for him of the Burrow with all the Weasleys inside burning from Dragon fire. He looked up at the headmaster with a fearful curiosity. "What's happening professor?" He asked, his voice was almost a whisper.

"Your mother was a very powerful witch Harry." The headmaster told him with a quiet confidence. "I know most people tell you that you have her eyes, but I imagine most do not tell you about her temper." He smiled softly.

Professor McGonagall chuckled softly. Harry was startled by the noise. The Head of Gryffindor was rarely in such a good mood. "Your father quite often had to have Sirius put him out with a well placed aqua spell when he tried to show off in front of Lily. His robes tended to burst into flames." Her eyes danced with mirth. Even Snape's scowl lessened a little. Poppy took the opportunity to hand Harry a calming draught and he obediently sipped it. He was thankful the concoction was a sweeten batch, unlike most of the potions in the hospital wing. It's soothing taste helped him to take it slowly so it was more effective.

"From what Remus and Sirius said he used to make mum quite angry when he was being an arrogant git." Harry replied innocently. Inside he was seething, He always learned new things about his parents only after something had happened. It always seemed as if people held onto their knowledge of James and Lily until they needed to sooth him.

"She used to start fires much like you just did in the Great Hall." She explained.

Harry bit his lip and looked up at Professor Snape. As much as he hated to admit it, he owed the nasty bastard an apology. It helped that Snape unlike everyone else never tried to hide his knowledge of his parents, and in a way it helped to know they were human. Too often people placed the dead on pedestals. Snape didn't, and because of that Harry had a more colourful picture of his father at least. It also gave him something in common with his dad; absolute hatred for the slimy basterd. "I'm sorry I lost control Professor Snape. I didn't mean to hurt you." He said in a stead voice, not betraying his disgust.

Professor Snape snapped to attention and glared hatefully at Harry. He could feel the anticipation coming from the Headmaster, almost like a tangy taste in the air. Professor McGonagall's chest swelled with pride at his action. Their responses made him fell better, he didn't care if Snape actually accepted his apology or not. What mattered was that it was the right thing to do, and so he did it in the most sincerest way he knew how, tonelessly and without emotion. It wasn't like Snape was going to care.

Snape didn't disappoint. He took the apology the way Harry thought he would. "I suppose I'll have to take your word for it, Potter." He sneered. "Next time however, you will be held responsible for your actions."

Harry nodded slowly. "If I had been aware that this type of thing was possible I would have been more careful."

"We have to be going now Mr. Potter." The Headmaster told him as he and Professor McGonagall stood. "Your friends should be stopping by after their next class if you are not released by then."

"Goodbye Professors." Harry sighed, as he laid back against the pillows.

Madame Pomfrey walked over to him after everyone else had left. "How is it Mr. Potter that you were unaware of the maturing of family traits?" She asked him as she busied herself with a quick check-up now that he was awake.

"Family traits?" Harry asked her, his confusion written on his face.

She gave him a sigh. "Yes, family traits such as your mother's pyrokinesis or the Potter family's affinity with transfiguration? All of the old pureblood family lines hold some form of magical talents in their bloodline." She asked him as she handed him another potion. "This one is for your dehydration dear. Pyrokinesis burns up some of your stored water."

Harry quickly drank the runny potion and instantly felt it's effects, taking away a thirst he was just starting to feel. "Thanks." He said handing her back the bottle. "I really don't know anything about the Wizarding world other than what my friends have thought to mention or I have figured out the hard way." He said with a shrug.

Madame Pomfrey placed her hands on her hips and looked quite cross. "You mean to tell me that no one gave you the talk when you turned eleven! Really, just because you were a parselmouth does not mean you would not gain your own abilities in time!" She snapped. "I warned the headmaster not to assume things, as the child of two very powerful magical people with a new infusion of blood it was very possible you'd have your own traits if not your family ones."

Harry gulped. "Well, Professor Dumbledore sent Hagrid to get me and take me to Diagon Alley for the first time."

She snorted with disgust. "So that means no one thought to prepare you for coming to Hogwarts." She began muttering as she walked into her office and returned with several small booklets. She handed them to Harry. "Read these first and then if you have any questions please come to me right away. What is this world coming to not preparing a young man for the world he was being thrust into. I suppose your guardians assume you've been given the talk…"

Harry looked at the titles and blushed. _What to expect when you're a Wizard in the Wizarding World_, _Puberty and Magic_, _The rules of Underage Magic_. "Yes, I imagine they do. I'll read these and come to you if I need anything explained, Madame Pomfrey." He said in a shaky voice. He began to pray the booklets were very self-explanatory, he really wasn't looking forward to having this conversation at all if he could avoid it.

She gave him a sharp nod. "And I'd write to your guardians if I were you." She told him in a quiet voice. "These events are likely to stir up them up, and I don't want that Tonks' girl storming into my infirmary and knocking everything over in a huff. Is that understood?"

Harry had to smile at the nurse's description of Tonks. "Yes Madame. May I call Hedwig in here to take the letter?" He knew she wasn't fond of pets in her hospital wing. She gave told him he was free to leave for the Owlrey, and brought him a quill and parchment for his letter. He quickly penned a note to Remus and Tonks and sent it off before he took the booklets to the room of requirements so read in private.

* * *

Several hours later Harry quickly walked up to the Gryffindor common room. He rubbed his cheek with irritation. The kiss mark was beginning to itch. He hesitated in front of the Fat Lady.

"I heard about what happened in the Great Hall," She said to his with a fond smile. "I can remember your mother…"

Harry glared at her. "Does everyone know something special about my parents except me?"

The Fat lady blanched and began to sputter. "Well I never…"

He snapped the password at her. She quickly released her hold on the wall and swung open to allow him entrance to the common room. His scowl sent many of the curious faces looking towards him back to their books or conversations. Harry could see Hermione staring into the fire from his most common spot by the corner. Ron was nearby playing chess against Ginny. Ron and Ginny both gave him sympathetic looks, but Hermione never turned her eyes from the fire. He could tell she knew he was there, her back had stiffened when he stepped through.

He walked over so he was standing in front of her. She was shaking and refused to look at him. He knelt down in front of her. "Hermione…" He said softly, trying to get her to look at him.

She looked up and Harry could see she was quite upset. "Harry, I'm so sorry." She whispered. "I just didn't know what to do…" She pleaded.

Harry sighed and took her hands. "Thank you."

Hermione gapped at him. "What?"

Harry gave her a lopsided smile. "Thank you." He said again softly.

"Bu-but I stunned you…" She stammered in disbelief. "I betrayed you… I'm a horr…"

Harry chuckled and placed his hand over her mouth. "No, you stopped me from losing complete control of my magic and possibly hurting a great deal of people." He explained. "I don't even fully remember what happened."

Ron and Ginny had come over and were now standing behind Hermione's chair. "See I told you." Said Ginny, with an overly cheery voice. "Perfect Hermione can do no wrong."

Hermione and Harry both turned their heads to glare at Ginny. "I'm not perfect." Hermione said at the same time as Harry protested. "So what?" They both turned back to each other looking a little surprised.

Ron sighed and looked away from the two friends. "You owe me a new tie, mate." He looked into the fire.

Harry got up and put both his hands into the pockets of his pants, looking down at his shoes he felt rather embarrassed. "Yeah, I'm really sorry about getting you with that outburst Ron."

Ron shrugged and smirked at him. "I'll bet the ferret stops with the comments now."

Harry chuckled back at him. "If he hasn't figured it out by now Snape will be informing him to stay away from me." He smiled at all his friends. "Turns out I got more than my mother's eye color when I got her eyes. With them I got her temper and her gift of starting fires."

Hermione gave him an inquisitive look. "Pyrokinesis?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, that's what Dumbledore called it."

Ron and Ginny looked at each other, their eyes wide. "But Harry," Ginny started, "muggleborns aren't born with magical gifts. It's something that comes out in long standing magical families. Like in our family we all have red hair and most of us have a talent for seeing magical flows." She explained. "Bill especially is good with seeing the flows of wards, that's why he's such a great curse breaker."

Harry sighed. "So I found out this afternoon." He looked around the room and scowled. "Am I really the only one who is so clueless about the Wizarding World?"

Hermione looked more than a little annoyed. "No, your not. I didn't know about this either." She said, her voice betraying her huffiness. Harry almost smiled and bit his tongue. _Must not be written in_ Hogwarts; a History _Well at least I'm not alone for a change_, he thought.

Ron looked glassy eyed as Hermione began to fire questions at him. Ginny rolled her eyes as Hermione marched him over to the couch so he couldn't find an escape route easily.

"Harry," she whispered, trying to regain his attention.

Harry looked down at her and frowned at the sparkling piece of parchment in her hand. "What's that?" He asked apprehensively.

Ginny snorted. "That's what I want to know." She said holding out the letter to him. "That is my brothers hex parchment. It's basically booby trapped so that anyone but the intended recipient were to open it something truly evil will happen." She eyed it as if it was likely to explode anyway.

"Oh." Harry said slightly nervously. He knew the twins always intend to keep their word which was one reason they normal never gave it. Their promise to never prank him outside of family engagements would hold true to 'intentional' pranks. It was the accidental ones he was worried about.

"Care to explain why they are sending one to you?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Harry chuckled. "I sent them a letter requesting the answer to removing this blasted kiss mark." He scowled lightly waving his hand at the side of his face where the mark was now beginning to look much darker and not even the make-up was covering it anymore. "Did you know it begins to itch and lightly burn after a while?"

Ginny handed over the parchment in wonder. "Well, open it. I want to see if they actually gave it to you!"

Harry tore open the letter and opened the blank parchment. As he looked at it in disbelief the words began to form as if an invisible someone was just writing it.

_Our Dearest Investor,_

_Had anyone else asked mate we would have told them to kiss Snape. **And that would be a truly evil nasty thing to have anyone do, let alone our ickle Harrykins. **Quite Right Gred. Now on with the reason you wrote us. **Yes you really must tell us who kissed you!** We will of course consider that information privileged but we must know who this unintentional prankster is. To think, we corrupted this poor girl. **We're so proud!** Yes, yes indeed. **At least we hope it was a girl**. __**Now on to the reason you wrote. **You have to promise to never divulge the answer to this question to anyone. **Marauder's Oath**_.

The letter stop writing at that point. Harry looked at it for a second and then smiled. "I solemnly swear that I will keep the resolution to this prank a secret from all those that don't know the answer by my honour as the son of Prongs." As he said the words they printed themselves on the parchment.

The letter was quiet for a few moments and Harry wondered if he'd gotten the oath wrong. Suddenly the words began again only much slower.

_Nice oath Harry! **Yeah really well done!** We'll have to remember that one for when we come up with new things with Moony **otherwise Tonks will know how to undo all our best work!** _

_The answer you seek is to admit who it is you like to yourself but say the words 'Rudistela (state name)' and then **POOF the kiss mark will be gone**. It doesn't have to be done out loud or in front of witnesses. **Yeah, but could you at least tell us? **Inquiring minds are dying to know**! I wanted to say that!** But you got the best jokes so far! _

_**Love Gred** and Forge_

Harry gave Ginny a sheepish look. She on the other hand looked impressed. "They went to great lengths then." She sighed regretfully.

Harry nodded. "If it helps, the answer is almost as bad as the advertised way." He said blushing before he turned and ran up the stairs to perform the reversal.

Ginny watched him go with a sad longing. "I just wish I'd been wrong about who it is you're falling in love with." Lavender's eyes widened as she overheard what Ginny whispered and quickly went in search for her best friend to share this newest piece of gossip with.

* * *

The booklets were much more helpful than Harry had possibly imagined. It explained a great deal about Magical Maturation. He was greatly surprised to find that he seemed to have no blocks on his magical abilities although it seems he might have had one before fifth year from the reactions he had. Normally as a witch of wizard matures their magic becomes more open. Magical outbursts as a child can gauge how powerful a child is likely to become.

There was a rough power estimation test in one of the booklets that allowed Harry to answer questions about his accidental magic as a child. He results were off the scale, and that was without adding in the destruction of the Dark Lord's body since he didn't know if that was his doing or his mother's. It seemed his apperating onto the roof of his primary school was an extremely powerful thing and if his magis had been blocked it shouldn't have been possible at all!

Hermione, Ron and Ginny told them about their test scores before they entered Hogwarts. Hermione had mentioned that her most blatant use of accidental magic had been to turn her dinner drink of milk into chocolate milk on purpose and with intent, once she realised she could do it. Her parents were quite relieved to learn about her magical abilities since it explained where all the chocolate was coming from. Ron had said that he'd managed to summon toys from across the room but Ginny had managed to summon their mother once from the kitchen when the twins were picking on her. Their rough estimates placed them at average for Ron and above average for Hermione and Ginny.

Harry returned the books to Madame Pomfrey and thanked her. For once he knew what was going to be happening for the next little while with his magic without having accidents happen first.

He now knew that the reason people were of age in the Magical world at seventeen was because that was when their Magical abilities would finally stop growing. One of the reasons magical children have more outbursts as they age is due to the increased amount of magic available to them. However the severity of the outburst unusually decrease as the child's emotions develop.

In Harry's case the opposite had happened. He'd tried so had to suppress the magic subconsciously that more and more magic was 'leaking' out as he got older, and as his temper had grown so had his ability to add emotional power to his spells. Since he'd never learned to control his emotions properly he was able to overcharge his spells when he felt emotions strongly, such as when he cast the Patronus in his third year to drive off the Dementors from Sirius and himself. It was likely he'd blownany possibleblocks when he was fighting Voldemort in the graveyard, not that he'd have noticed at that time.

He hadn't been paying attention during his class with Tonks that evening and she'd noticed. When everyone was getting ready to leave she pulled on Harry's sleeve. "Hey Harry, care to stay for a visit with your dear old guardian?" She asked as she slowly morphed into an old woman in front of his eyes.

Most of his friends laughed at Tonks's display. "Good one Tonks" and "Damn that's cool." Were heard from some of the DA. Harry laughed with them.

"How can I refuse a request that dramatic." He teased.

"Dramatic!" She cried playfully, "I'll show you dramatic!" She yelled as she changed into a young girl and pretended to cry. "PLEASE STAY! PLEASE!" She cried out as big fat tears splashed down from her overly large bright eyes.

Harry looked up at the ceiling and sighed. "Why do I have to be more mature then my guardian?"

"Because someone has to be the adult." Sassed Cho, she chuckled with Ron and Hermione as they turned to walk from the 'classroom'. Cho gave Harry one last look and smiled before she followed behind the rest of the class and closed the door softly.

"So what's up Tonks?" Harry asked, somewhat curious as to what she wanted to talk with him about.

"Ok, well I know you're not used to this idea of an adult looking out for you so pleased don't get mad alright." She said in what Harry could only assume was apprehensive tone. Her posture made him think she was expecting him to be furious at her. It put him on edge but he nodded his head.

"Alright, I promise that I'll keep that in mind." He promised.

She took a deep breath and seat back further in her chair. The room had changed from a classroom into a comfortable living room. "I spoke to Madame Pomfrey about your outburst, and she explained that you hadn't been given 'the talk' or anything when you were introduced to the Wizarding World."

Harry sighed and placed up a hand to stop her. "First, Hermione and Madame Pomfrey explained everything that was covered and yes I understand the implications of my score being off the scale." He told her calmly. "And second I'm rather glad Hagrid didn't mention a damn thing… Aren't you?" He asked cheekily.

Tonks gapped at him for a second before laughing. "Yeah, I guess I am." She said. "Just know that if something happens and you need someone to talk to Remus and I are here."

Harry's face darken a little. "Yeah, right…"

"Something wrong Harry?" She asked, deeply concerned with the change in him at the mention of Remus.

Harry fingered the note in his pocket. He took a minute to think. Tonks looked slightly alarmed as Harry grew quiet. She didn't say anything and for that Harry was grateful. "It's really between Remus and myself." He finally spit out.

"Harry," She said softly. "Families are suppose to help each other out, work together, what ever it is that's bothering you I'm sure it can be solved if we stick together and talk about it." She walked over and sat beside Harry on his couch and gave him a one armed hug. Harry hugged her back and looked down at his lap.

"I guess I just can't get used to this." He said softly. He ran his hand through his hair nervously. It was a habit he'd pick up recently.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it can be worked out." She said again hoping to get through to him.

"Yeah," He finally sighed. "It can't be as bad as it looks." He decided.

"What's the problem?" She asked him.

Harry hesitated before he took out the letter. He explained that he'd been given the letter by his aunt and the circumstances that made him forget about it until the night he'd read it. After Tonks read the letter she looked confused. When Harry explained how he felt about the contents of the letter, Tonks began to curse. She stood up and began to pace.

"That stupid wolf!" She exclaimed as she paced back and forth. "If he wasn't so sick right now I'd kick his arse."

That caught Harry's attention. "Remus is sick?" He asked worried. The full moon was in little more than a week. Harry had forgotten about it with everything else that had been going on. Tonight had been Remus's last night of teaching until after the full moon. Harry had been surprised to see her there this afternoon, but he hadn't thought anything about it other that it was just his luck that Remus would be away when he wanted to talk to him.

Tonks blushed and bit her lip. "Damn I'm getting as bad as Hagrid giving away secrets."

"I thought you just said 'families stick together'," He snarled at her. "Or is that just when you want me to talk?" He accused her.

Tonks glared at him. "Remus didn't want you to worry. He decided to tell you about it when he next saw you. I didn't feel it was my place to say anything." She snapped back.

"What's wrong with him?" Harry asked stubbornly.

Tonks looked concerned and sat down heavily. "One of the ingredients in the Wolfsbane potion was tainted. The brewer doesn't know how, he checked it at the apothecary but he didn't have time to double check it before he had to brew the large batch he makes for sale. It's a rare ingredient and it used almost exclusively for Wolfsbane."

Harry looked horrified. "How many others…" He asked her.

Tonks shook her head. "He made over fifty doses and sold almost all of them. He's unsure how it's going to affect them."

"How is he now?"

A single tear slipped down her face. "He looks really bad." She admitted quietly. "He's complexion is almost vampiric and he can hardly eat anything but red meat and he's really weak. He can't stand for long periods of time anymore."

Harry shivered. "Where is he going to stay on the full moon in a few days?"

Tonks hung her head. "I made a ministry standard werewolf cage in basement of Grimmauld Place… It's silver plated iron bars only about two inches apart with a clear force field around it so I can monitor him if I need to."

Harry's eyebrows furrowed as he thought. "No wonder they go mad in them…" He said softly. Tonks looked up at him in surprise but Harry sat down and took out a piece of parchment and a quill and began to write. "It needs to be a solid wall and it needs to keep the smells from outside the cell from entering." He explained softly as he wrote out his suggestions. "The scent of humans will drive him into a blood lust in his wolf form."

Tonks opened her eyes in surprise. "I never thought of that… How do you know this?"

Harry looked up at her perplexed. "I… just know." He shared a look with her that conveyed their concern and understanding to each other.

"Do you think it could be because you touched the Wolf emotions?" She asked him. "Could that be why you understand its reactions?"

Harry looked at her in astonishment. It was easy to forget just how good she was at figuring things out when she acted so carefree and childlike. He knew better than to underestimate her and yet he still did it. It had never occurred to Harry that something could have transferred over with the unusual connection Remus and Harry had formed during the botched emotional draining spell. "You know I think you might be right about that!"

"Anything else you can think of?" She asked hopefully.

Harry started to shake his head but stopped. "The Wolf will need something to chew on… A chew toy with human blood in it or on it… maybe…" He said uncertainly.

Tonks mouth hung open. "You want me to suggest I get him a chew toy with human blood?"

Harry snorted. "Knowing Remus like we do I suggest you place it in there and let the Wolf find the toy rather than telling him about it at all." He chuckled. "I'll consider it revenge for not telling me about the blood ritual himself."

Tonks chuckled evilly. "Remind me never to get on your bad side."

Harry smiled innocently. "I just did, didn't I?"

Tonks gave him a cold smile back and gave him a nod. "Touché." She looked down at the parchment, "Anything else?"

Harry nodded solemnly. "Don't let it see you. If you can make the force field a solid wall to the Wolf, but make it transparent for you. The Wolf is at least half as intelligent as Remus, maybe more." He cautioned her. "It'll know you are there if it can see you. It's cunning enough to know it'll need to lure you to him to bite you."

Tonks gave him a concerned look. "Are you going to be ok?"

Harry nodded. "Just remembering the pain of the Wolf can be unnerving at times."

* * *

It was a tense week as more werewolves became sick. Attacks by werewolves fell off and the Dementor attacks finally came to light. The Dementors had been feeding in the rural communities near the coast of Wales and it had gone unnoticed by the Ministry of Magic. The death toll among Muggles was now reaching upwards towards fifty or sixty. At first it had been one or two during the summer and had been blamed on illnesses as reasons for the comas. But a squib nurse had finally been able to see one of the victims and immediately alerted the Ministry of the problem.

Anger was building against Mr. Weasley for not stopping the attacks or finding a way to arrest the werewolves that had been attacking witches and wizards. Only the werewolves caught at the scenes of the attacks against the children had been apprehended so far. Most of the werewolf community was still unsure they could trust the new temporary minister. This new plague aimed at them only further widened the gap between the werewolves and the Wizarding community.

"Bloody wonderful, now we have Dementors running around killing Muggles." Ron threw down the paper with disgust at breakfast. The rest of the 'Trio squared' as they were now being called by the other Gryffindors turned to look at Ron.

"We knew they had to be doing something all this time." Hermione pointed out. "The fact that they haven't attacked a larger population up to this point is a really good thing."

Ginny looked just as disgusted as her brother. "It also made it impossible for the Aurors to concentrate all their manpower on the werewolf investigations, and manhunt for Greyback, because every team sent out had to have a Patronus casting member on the team. At least now that we know the Death Eaters aren't combining the two forces."

Harry shook his head in disgust. "Of course they wouldn't combine those forces." He told them. "The werewolves would be insane in no time."

Neville nodded slowly. "Harry's right. I've seen what happens to werewolves who have been attacked by Dementors in St. Mungo's. They end up thinking they're in their wolf forms all the time."

The group shuddered at the thought. "All of them?" Hermione asked softly.

Neville shook his head. "No, but not everyone is strong enough to fight back their memories."

Harry looked frustrated. "I wish there was some way we could just Portkey them all into the middle of the Pacific."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "It would take an awful lot of power just for a few days rest."

"Oh no it would take them years to swim out." Luna said softly. "Salt water Flowwings hold them down, at least that's what daddy says."

Hermione rolled her eyes but Harry chuckled. "Actually, the weight holds them down and they don't have the strength to swim."

"You aren't taking what she said seriously." Hermione said shocked.

Ginny looked amused. "Hermione what Harry just said makes sense."

Hermione whipped around to look at Ginny with shock. "What are you talking about?"

The group began to feel amused by Hermione's inability to grasp the concept that Luna actually had a method to her madness. Ginny had figured out that when Luna felt she was about to be taken seriously by those around her, she invented strange sounding animals to disarm those who were listening to her. She'd explained all this to Harry who had agreed with her assessment. Everyone else agreed to not let Hermione in on the insight just to see how long it would take for her to figure it out on her own.

In this case Harry suspected that Luna's act was to throw off the people who were trying to listen in on their conversation. The fact that the Boy-Who-Lived and two of the acting Minister of Magic's children made half of their group made their conversations news and gossip worthy. Lavender and Pavarti were paying way to much attention to Harry as it was. Their stares were starting to make him uncomfortable.

Harry was pulled from his thoughts by Hermione calling out his name, "Harry…Earth to Harry." She said.

Harry tuned back in. "Sorry just thinking, what did you say?"

"I asked when did you learn so much about Dementors?"

Harry shook his head. "Not in the Great Hall." He whispered. "Something is going on." The others all leaned in to hear him better. "We're being watched, much closer than normal."

The others began to look around, suddenly suspicious of everyone around them. Several people including the Gryffindor girls and the sixth years boys from Slytherin. When the group looked over at them Malfoy elbowed Crabbe with a nasty scowl. Crabbe looked resigned as he stood and walked over to the group slowly and with his arms slightly away from his body showing he was unarmed.

He looked down and sort of grunted at them. "I need to pass a private message to Harry." Gesturing to the doors of the Great Hall.

Harry looked at his friends and pretended to be wary of the larger Slytherin boy as they left the Great Hall together. They slipped into a small unused classroom and Harry quickly locked the door and cast two privacy charms, a normal one and one to block extendable ears. "What's the message?"

Crabbe sat down in one of the chair heavily and waved his hand. "Malfoy just uttering threats he can't back up."

Harry gave the Slytherin a wary look but sat down across from him. "And the real reason you volunteered to send the message?"

Crabbe looked uncomfortable. "Just a warning… anything Malfoy knows gets back to his Aunt real quick." He told him.

Harry's body tensed at the idea of Bellatrix knowing his every move. "How does he contact her… Owl post?"

Crabbe shook his head. "No, he doesn't contact her directly. He sends his reports to his mother and she hands them off to his Aunt."

Harry nodded his head in understanding. His blood was boiling but he made an effort to control it. "Thank you for the warning.

Crabbe scowled. "I know this doesn't make us even yet."

Harry waved him off. "I don't consider you in debt to me and neither does Hermione."

Crabbe narrowed his eyes. "You'd never had made it as a Slytherin."

Harry couldn't help but laugh. "Then I guess it's a good thing I told the Sorting Hat to sod off when it tried to place me there."

Crabbe looked dumbfounded. He finally shook his head. "We've been talking too long."

Harry nodded. "What should we do about it?"

"Stun me once I lay on the floor. " He suggested.

Harry quickly agreed and Crabbe set himself down on the ground. Harry put as little power as he could into the spell so Crabbe wouldn't wake up with a headache. He cast a disillusion charm on himself, hid under the teacher's desk and unlocked the door but left he privacy charms up.

Four minutes later Snape came barrelling into the room. He quickly revived Crabbe. "What happened to you?"

Crabbe looked up at his teacher dumbly. "I was just delivering a message to Potter from Malfoy, Sir."

Snape snarled. "What part of leave Potter to me and Dark Lord did you imbeciles not understand?" Harry could see their feet from under the bottom of the desk but nothing else. He was very careful to breath quietly, he could remember Snape nearly catching him in first year when his breathing was too loud.

"But Sir, Potter can't just get away…" Crabbe protested.

Harry could hear the sounds of a slight struggle and from the movements and closeness of their feet Harry assumed Snape had grabbed the front of Crabbe robes.

"Believe me, Potter won't be getting away with what he did yesterday… And I won't explain myself again." He snapped and threw the boy towards the door. "And tell that arrogant bastard if he tries to overstep his orders again and interfere with my plans for Potter I'll personally see to it that the Dark Lord is aware of his interference.

Harry heard the door open and close quickly but he could still see Snape's feet from his hiding place. He seemed to be standing there for no reason. Harry was beginning to think He was waiting for him to come out of his hiding place when he felt a ward go up in the room and then Snape speaking softly. "Bella Lestrange."

"Ah, my favourite bat in a cage." Came her singsong voice.

Snape's attitude didn't improve. "I have news to report."

"What is it?" She was all business now and her mocking tone disappeared.

"Potter has developed a new talent."

"Anything we need to be wary of?"

"He has his mother's power of Pyrokinesis." He told her flatly.

She snarled. "I thought you were giving the Gryffindor table the power suppression potions."

Snape snarled back. "I have been. For him to suddenly manifest this ability means that he is able to either break through the block or he's always had this ability."

"When could he have developed it? I thought you said his accidental magic spikes never had fire as a cause." She snapped.

"I checked the magical detection quill for Potter's accidental magic records. And I found some discrepancies between the school records and the Ministry ones, Still the only fire associated with the brat was at…" Snape's voice trailed off suddenly.

"Godric Hollow!" She bellowed. "You're telling me that little bastard started the fire that destroyed Our Lord's body so it couldn't be restored!"

Harry was trying very hard to keep his breathing under control. He was clenching his fists as tight as he could and was drawing blood. His blood ran cold as he listened to the two people he hated most next to Voldemort himself discuss his personal confidential information.

Snape still sounded stunned. "That would make him very powerful. Or it could have been something Lily had already started."

Bella raged. "NO! She was already dead."

Snape's voice lowered. "I must go. I can not draw attention to myself by being absent for too long."

"You are doing very well Snape." Said a different male voice. "Our Lord will be most please to hear more of what the brat is capable of. It is too bad Potter is not in your Defence class. It would be useful to know what the brat is capable of doing."

"I hope I can continue to be of service to our Lord." Snape said solemnly. "I am still looking into ways to find out what it is they are doing and what Potter's status is at this time. However his guardian is getting in the way." He answered scornfully.

"Indeed, we'll talk more this evening Snape when you arrive for the meeting." The other voice responded respectfully.

Harry heard a swirling of cloth and Snape than quickly released the ward and left the room. He stayed where he was for quite some time. He felt his temper still rising as the implications of the conversation replayed in his mind. The desk edge he was staring at began to smoke and he quickly scrambled out from under it.

He turned his stare to the wall and glared at it trying to work through the rage. He tried to summon his meditation place in his mind and found the Phoenix in his mind was blazing brightly. Looking at his own arms within the mindscape of his safe place he saw feathered wings instead of his own arms. He opened his mouth to yelp, but instead out came a soothing note. He tried to speak but more of the soothing music came and his fear subsided and his anger disappeared. Soon his arms melded back into his own image and he was floating above his meadow. With a shaky breath he opened his eyes to the real world. Checking his arms he saw no sign of any changes to his body in the real world.

Standing in front of him on the windowsill was Fawkes. He was looking rather pleased with himself as he watched over Harry. He watched the beautiful bird for a moment and then smiled. "Thank you Fawkes, I don't know what I'd have done without your singing."

Fawkes gave him what seemed to Harry to be an amused trill before he disappeared in his customary burst of flames. Just as he was about to leave he noticed the spot on the wall where he had been staring at before he tried to calm himself. He was startled to see the one stone had cracked and was scorched a dark black.


	16. Chapter 16

**Harry Potter and the Winds of Change **

**(Year Six Fan-Fic)**

_Disclaimer: This is a non profit fan-fiction piece. No money is being made from it._

_Harry Potter, names, characters and related indicia are © and tm Warner Brothers 2000._

_Any quotes from the Canon books are © Joanne K. Rowling._

'_Circle of Lords' belongs to me and my brother._

**Chapter 16- A Long Day**

Harry was unsure how to react to the news that he'd overheard. Certain people he knew would certainly over-react, such as Tonks and Ron. Hermione was likely to just point out that there had to be a reason, and he wanted to find out what that reason was before going to his friends.

He kept to himself for the rest of the week, but made one side trip down to the kitchens to see Dobby. He asked about Professor Snape. Dobby looked nervous. Harry asked him point blank if Snape had been giving the Gryffindors a power suppression potion. Dobby looked absolutely miserable began to cry and wailed that he couldn't say anything about it to anyone that he had to keep the Professor's secrets.

Harry had sat back and thought it over before he pointed out that Dobby could talk to Professor Dumbledore about it since he was officially the master for Hogwarts. Dobby had immediately brightened up and stopped crying on Harry's robes. He'd hugged Harry tightly and thanked him profusely. Harry had asked him to keep it quiet about his involvement in Dobby going to talk to the Headmaster. Dobby had promised to keep Harry's name out of his report and left with a quick pop.

Having completed his 'fowling up Snape' plan of the week, Harry had sat back and watched the tension between the Headmaster and the Head of Slytherin widen. Harry was certain that the Gryffindors had been receiving the potion, but it was being counter-acted once the Headmaster had been made aware of it. Twice in less than a week Seamus had made something explode in Transfiguration. That hadn't happened since first year although Harry felt no different but then again any potion added to his drink would have been placed in someone else's cup by the ring he'd been given by Sirius.

News from the Daily Prophet was getting worse. Now that the news was out, the Dementors had begun to act more openly. Wizards and Muggles alike were now being targeted where before the Dementors had been avoiding any areas with magical folks living within.

Last night had been the Full Moon. Even from Gryffindor tower which overlooked the Forbidden Forest he and the other Gryffindors had heard the baying of the werewolves that used the forest as their safe haven to transform in. In all his years at Hogwarts Harry had never heard more than one or two werewolves baying. But that night it had sounded like several packs were in attendance.

Prefects had spent a great deal of time last night calming the poor younger years. Many had ended up camping out in the common room, afraid of sleeping in their dorm rooms. Professor McGonagall had stopped in several times to check on them and to reassure them that they were safe within the castle.

The townspeople of Hogsmeade had sent their under aged children and non-magical spouses, up to Hogwarts to keep them safe. All the adults had stayed to reinforce their homes with extra wards. Professor Filtwick had strengthened the Three Broomsticks and Honeydukes personally. And Harry had watched Professor Dumbledore visit each and every secret passage to Hogsmeade and the forbidden forest personally via the Marauder's Map, even the caved in section behind the mirror.

After the events of last night Harry was not surprised to see larger than normal editions of the Daily Prophet coming in with the owls. Grabbing his paper he ripped it open to see the damage Voldemort's forces had managed overnight.

**Werewolf Rampage**

_By Rita Skeeter_

_Was the werewolf sickness a front to prepare for these all out attacks on communities? Large numbers of werewolves have been claiming for over a week of sicknesses leaving them weak and unable to move without pain. Noted potions master Tanan Allen told reporters that Juju Root, used almost exclusively in the making of Wolfsbane Potion bought in most Apothecaries across Britain last month. The roots were tainted by trace amount of Vampire blood mixed in the soil of the main supplier. _

_Grown Wild Potions Supplies, says they have no idea how the vampiric blood was able to be added to the soil, but they have begun an investigation and the Ministry of Magic is helping to find out how this could happen._

_As a result of the blood or perhaps their own bloodlust, Werewolves ravaged and killed more that 35 muggles, and two wizards in the town of Crowley. Four more magical children are being treated at St. Mungo's for Werewolf bites. The children were being protected, ironically enough, by a ministry prepared werewolf containment cage supplied by their father, a high level Ministry official that was not at home last night. The werewolves that bit the children had thrown themselves at the cage and managed superficially bites to the children's hands and feet, but the damage is believe to be sufficient enough to pass on the disease. Names are being withheld at this time by the Daily Prophet Editors._

Harry could tell by the way the article was written Rita was being heavily censored and not happy about it. Harry was glad she was finally being reined in. The strangest reaction that Harry could see to all the news was at the Slytherin table. Draco and his death eater wannabes were normally laughing about these types of articles, but instead they seemed angry. Snape looked to be in a fowler mood than normal.

Keeping an eye on the teachers and listening to what was being said around him by the other students was a frustrating job. To get away from it all he was studying in the library with Hermione. Ron and Neville had gone to the Room of Requirement to work on a new shield spell that Tonks had taught them while Hermione and Harry were working on their defense essay.

Hermione finished her report with a final flick and placed her quill in the cleaning pot. "Finally," she sighed as she sat back and massaged her wrist.

Harry smiled at her as he finished up his own essay. "Tonks sure can be mean, can't she?"

Hermione nodded with a distracted air. They were seated in the back section so they were out of sight of the main studying area. Harry had been amused when she'd walked right past her normal table and slipped into the back section to avoid the whispers and stares that were following the two around.

She looked at Harry hard for a minute and put up a privacy bubble to keep anyone from hearing their conversation. "I'd like to ask you something Harry." She told him shyly.

Harry looked up at her and gave her a smirk. "Ok, what about?" He knew better than to guess what she could want to talk about.

"You've heard the rumors going around right now, right?" She asked him softly.

Harry froze. He really did not want to have this conversation with anyone, least of all his extremely insightful best friend. "Not really." He lied. "I tend to ignore them, you know…" He said as he began to drum his fingers on the table in agitation, "It happens so often, it's just the best way to deal with it. Why?"

Hermione looked down at her hands in her lap and bit her lip. "You'd think I'd be used to it by now." She said softly.

Harry sighed and looked away from her. "Hermione…"

"I know, it's the same old rumors about us dating and that," She quickly explained. "It's just I don't understand how it can't bother you that everyone is talking about us like that!" She cried out. "After last year you'd think they'd learned better than to gossip about you at all!"

Harry looked puzzled. "So is this about the fact they are gossiping about us? Or is it because they are gossiping about me?" He asked her.

Hermione stared angrily down the stacks making sure she couldn't see anyone. "It's mostly about the fact that they are talking about you." She said. "I'm used to the rumors about us. At least I'm not getting hate mail yet." She scowled remembering the puss filled letter she'd received in fourth year.

Harry wouldn't look at her. "The best way to deal with it is for you to find yourself a boyfriend and make it public." His stomach twisted, but he kept his voice low. He didn't even want to think about why the subject was making him feel ill.

Hermione scowled at him and kicked him lightly with her foot to make he look up at her. He instantly felt guilty when he saw how dark her face was. "I am not going to go snog someone just to get the rumors to stop! Why don't you just admit you like someone and ask them out?"

Harry shook his head violently. "You know I can't…"

Hermione growled angrily. "You have the right to live Harry… Let whoever it is make the choice of whether or not she wishes to be with you!"

Harry looked back down at the table and shook his head. "I can't do that to her." He explained with a pained expression on his face as he stared intently at the swirling patterns of the wood surface of the table. "I care about her, so I don't want her in any more danger than she already is…" He sighed. "Besides, I'm pretty sure she likes someone else, and I really don't want to go through the same thing I did last time."

Hermione looked away and answered with a small. "Oh." They sat in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes. "I thought you liked Ginny." She said softly. "But you know she's already on Voldemort's list because of her family and because she fought him in her first year."

Harry looked surprised. "No, I mean I love Ginny, but not in that way." He said quickly, forcing himself not to stumble over the L-word. It still felt a little foreign to him. "She's just not my type…" He explained. His face darkened as he thought of several conversations he'd had recently. "Besides I am beginning to hate the way everyone talks about my mum and dad when I don't know very much about them." He spat with disgust. "Can you imagine the comments if I were to date a redhead with a temper similar to my own?" He asked her. "Which, by the way, I have been told is _exactly_ like my mum's." He said sneered sarcastically, while rolling his eyes. Without meaning to he'd actually sounded like Snape on one of his rants.

Hermione tried to hold back her smile but she failed and she had giggled. "I guess it would be too much to ignore for _some_ people." She finally chuckled.

Harry snorted. "Yeah, I mean I never really knew them but it is still creepy to think that, 'hey she looks like my mum'." He snorted. "That is defiantly a turn-off!"

Hermione laughed louder. "So, can I at least get a hint?" She teased him carefully.

Harry instantly froze up again, and took the opportunity to pick up his now dry essay and place it carefully into his bag. "I don't think so." He said quietly. He quickly explained why when he saw her face fall. "For one, you're too clever, so you'd figure it out." Hermione couldn't help but smile sadly at his compliment, but Harry was glad to see it. "Two, it's too dangerous to admit it out loud," he sighed heavily. "And to be honest I'm afraid to admit it, even to myself just how much I…" He kept his eyes away from her as he began to stare at the table surface again.

Hermione placed her hand on his. He looked up to see her expression. Her eyes shone with understanding and sympathy for his situation. "I'm kinda in the same situation." She admitted while staring at the table. "I like someone too, but if I admit it to him or anyone else, and it gets out I'm sure it will be used against us. You, Ron and I are all targets for the Death Eaters. Anyone we care about is going to be pushed up the hit list." She whispered.

Harry shook his head violently. "No! You and Ron are not going to be targets the way I am. You can have a future."

Hermione snorted. "Harry, like it or not, we are high priority targets, only behind Dumbledore himself most likely. Anyone we date is going to be used to lure us out, so we can in turn be used to lure you out, _if_ you don't get caught when they go for us."

Harry felt a stab of fear and the icy cold fingers of realization spread through his body, making him numb. "No…" Hermione walked around the table and kneeled in front of him as his breathing became harsh and he stared wide-eyed at her. "I can't let you die," he whispered in terror. "I nearly died when Dolohov hit you with that curse. I…"

Hermione gave his shoulders a hard shake. "I know. Neville told me about your reaction. But I told you before Harry, we are going to fight and be there beside you." She told him sharply. "You can't get rid of us." She shook him until he looked up at her again. "He wants a shot at Bellatrix too you know."

Harry lowered his face into his hands as Hermione continued to hold his arms close to his body. She was trying to keep him from bolting, he really needed to face this before he closed himself off from everyone. She knew he'd try if she didn't get through to him soon. "I'm fine, I have a thin scar in the shape of a star, that is all. See?" She said.

Hermione pulled her shirt off to the side, above her left breast. Harry lifted his eyes and stared hard at the small, eight-point, star-shaped scar from the 'Entrails Expulsion' curse. It had been cast silently from a distracted, but powerful Death Eater, as they had learned in class wordless casting was possible and part of their NEWTs course material. The downside of silent casting was the concentration required to make a spell as powerful as worded incantations. If Dolohov had been a little more focused, that small impact point would have forced all her organs to rip out her belly. He stared in utter fear at the scar. Hermione seeing his reaction let the shirt slip back into place. She'd actually been hoping for a little more normal teenaged male reaction to help shake his concentration on her close call. Perhaps showing him the scar had been a mistake.

"Harry," She called as she gave him a little shake. "We are going to stand by you." She continued, even as Harry began to shake his head. "We know the risks, and so do those we love."

"Even your parents?" He whispered.

Hermione hesitated but she nodded her head slowly. "I can't say that they are happy about the fact that I am making myself a larger target. And they are very happy my sister is, so far, not magical. But they agree that I should stand by you, because it is the thing I want to do."

Harry looked up in surprise. "I didn't know you had a sister."

Hermione smiled. "She was a bit of a surprise at the end of June." She was amused that the idea of not knowing something about her family pulled him out of his realization better than a little skin.

Harry blinked. "Oh, why didn't you say anything before now?" He asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know. I just felt this summer wasn't the right time to mention it." She explained. "They didn't even tell me until I got home." She bent her head down. "They named her Phoenix."

"Are they sure she isn't magical?" He asked in a low, careful voice.

Hermione laughed. "I think they are hoping not. At least until this war is finalized. And I haven't had the nerve to ask Professor McGonagall to look at the magical child registry." Seeing Harry's guilty look return she hugged him tight. "So _WE_ have a job to do. Don't _we_?" She asked him pulling back to look into his eyes.

Harry stared deeply into her light brown eyes. He could see her courage, strength and determination drilling into him. He was amazed just how much of it there was, struggling with his own determination to protect her. He desperately wanted to keep her safe. His own eyes shone with his inner turmoil and his guilt for not listening to her before. That last thought coupled with the devotion he could see in her eyes made him back down.

He turned away. "Damn it, I hate it when you do that."

Hermione took a deep breath and blew it out slowly. It had taken almost four full minutes and an immense amount of inner strength to win the battle of wills with him. "I'm sorry." She said sincerely. "But you can't protect everyone, and no matter who else dies at the hands of the Death Eaters and that bastard Voldemort… it is not _our fault_. We have to prepare to fight them _together._" She told him firmly.

Harry nodded and pulled her up so he could hug her tightly. They stood that way for almost a full minute before Harry pulled back and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for being my best friend… and for straightening me out."

Hermione placed her hand on his cheek and smiled as she stared into his eyes. "I'm always here Harry… I always have been… and I always will be." She vowed. Harry took her hand and gave it a squeeze before they began to collect their things.

Neither of them noticed Colin slip away with his camera. While he couldn't hear their conversation, he'd gotten quite a few pictures.

* * *

Two days later the picture of Harry and Hermione hugging and Harry kissing Hermione on the cheek appeared in the Daily Prophet. 

_**Boy-Who-Lived and Granger not a rumor anymore.**_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_The Boy-Who-Lived and his girlfriend Hermione Granger, a fellow sixth year Gryffindor and muggleborn witch, who I first reported were having a relationship back in their forth year are no longer hiding their relationship, friends close to the couple say._

"_They are so cute together!" says one of the couples closest friends. "He's so sweet to her. After they fight he even gets down on his knees in the common room to comfort her."_

"_It's really romantic." Says another girl in their year. "They go everywhere together. We thought her and Ron might get together but when everyone came back from holidays Harry and Hermione were inseparable. They even patrol as prefects together."_

_Mr. Potter was named as a sixth year prefect to replace another prefect who had stepped down. According to several sources the two are hardly ever out of each others sight. _

_Hopefully this time around Ms. Granger will be more attentive and choose to stand by Mr. Potter rather than chase after another young men._

"Th-that cow!" Cried Hermione. The early morning crowd as usual was watching their end of the table. "How dare she write something like this!"

Ron gave her a nasty look. "Well pictures are worth a lot of words!" He glared at the picture. "When were you two going to tell me about all this?"

Harry slammed the paper down and looked around at the people in the hall. "ENOUGH!" He yelled. Instantly the hall quieted the way he'd hoped it would. "I want the person who took this picture and sent it to the Prophet in the Headmaster's office directly after breakfast." He stared towards the Headmaster who nodded his head, and an understanding passed between them. The rest of the school stared in shock that Harry had demanded the use of the Headmaster's office. Snape looked livid and had begun to stand when McGonagall pushed him back down into his seat while sending her own disapproving stare over to the Gryffindor table. "I hope that person is happy with themselves, they just made Hermione target number one for Voldemort!" Gasps and a few shrieks were heard through out the hall as people overreacted to the name. Harry turned and left the room without looking back.

Ron stalked after him. He quickly caught up to Harry and spun him around. "Are you after Hermione?" He asked Harry bluntly.

Harry turned and gave him a completely disgusted look. "Ron, you should know better by now." He shook his head at his best friend. "If I was going to ask her, you'd know before the Prophet would."

Ron let go of his shoulder and watched as Harry rubbed it. "I'm sorry… I," he stopped as Harry gave him a piercing glare.

"Same old Ron." Harry sighed. "Always believing the worst in me." He looked at him with disappointment before he turned and walked away from him.

Ron used his long legs to catch up to Harry before he'd gone too far. "I really am sorry mate. It's just… I've had…" His ears were turning bright red and Harry took pity on him.

"You've had a crush on her since forth year." He sighed.

Ron rubbed the back on his neck as he quickly looked around to be sure no one could hear him. " Well yeah, I mean… yeah I have." He whispered.

Harry kept his eyes focused ahead and didn't even try to look at his friend. "Why haven't you ever asked her out?"

"It'd be a little awkward to ask her out." He said sheepishly. "We'd be leaving you on your own and…"

"I'm capable of going to Hogsmeade with other friends if you guys wanted to go out on a date," Harry reminded him. "Besides you guys left me alone when I went out with Cho."

Ron snorted. "Only the morning." He reminded him. "Hermione had us all meet that day."

Harry nodded with a half smile. "Right, I forgot."

Ron snorted. "How could you forget? It was the reason Cho and you broke up wasn't it?"

Harry shook his head. "No, it was much later and it was because I wanted to talk to Hermione about something and Cho was jealous of how close we were."

Ron took a deep breath, "So you'd be ok with me asking her out on a date?"

Harry stopped since they had reached the gargoyle in front of the headmaster's office and gave his friend a neutral look. "If you want to… go ahead, I don't see why you're asking me." Without waiting for Ron to answer he gave the password and stepped onto the moving staircase.

Harry had spent nearly ten minutes waiting in the Headmaster's office with Fawkes before Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore walked into the office with a shaking Lavender, Parvati and Colin Creevey behind them. The fact the three of them were involved did not surprise Harry in the slightest.

In the end the three were to write a letter to the Prophet retracting their statements, lost a total of 150 points from Gryffindor, and they each received two weeks detention with Professor McGonagall or Filch. Harry laid into them until he felt they understood that their gossip was not harmless this time.

"Let me lay this out for the three of you." He snarled at them. "If Hermione is hurt in anyway because of this article, not only am I going to hold the death eater and Rita accountable, I am going to hold each and everyone of you personally responsible for it."

Lavender and Parvati looked like they were going to breakdown in tears and just nodded their bowed heads. Colin was hyperventilating and looked about to fall on his face. "Honestly Harry! I never sent the picture into the Prophet!" He said so fast it was hard to follow. "I would never do that to you! I know what is allowable and what's not!"

Lavender sniffled and nodded. "He's telling you the truth Harry." She told him. "He showed me the picture because he wanted to give it to you as a Christmas gift, but he wanted to know which picture I thought was best and what kind of frame to put it in."

Parvati stared at her feet, "We decided that it would …" He voice trailed off as she saw Harry's anger directed at her.

"You thought it would be wonderful if the whole world was talking about it instead of just everyone at Hogwarts." He sneered. The two girls flushed with shame.

"Mr. Creevey," Dumbledore said softly. "I think it would be best if you refrain from taking pictures of anyone without permission from now on."

Professor McGonagall however stepped in. "I think it might be best if I take his camera for the duration of term." Colin looked utterly devastated, but willingly surrendered his camera.

He turned to Harry and whimpered. "I am really, really, really sorry Harry."

Harry gave him a nod. "When you get that camera back I don't want to see you taking any more photos of me and my friends."

Colin swallowed hard and nodded. "Sure Harry. I won't unless I ask you first and you say it's ok." He promised.

Colin and the girls were escorted out of the room and Harry was left with just Dumbledore and Fawkes. They were both silent for a long moment. Harry finally looked over at the Headmaster. "Sorry for commandeering your office like that, sir." He said sincerely.

Professor Dumbledore just waved his apology off. "The situation called for action. And I have no problem allowing you to use this room when you require it… My door is always open to those who require or ask for help."

Harry sat dejectedly in the couch across from Dumbledore's desk. "She's going to need protection."

Dumbledore nodded. "I have placed as many wards as possible at her parent's home." He told Harry who looked grateful.

"Did you know about Hermione's baby sister?" He asked him.

The Head master looked surprised. "No, Idid not." He said. "That would explain the false alarm at the residence a few days ago." He said with his eyes twinkling again for the first time since he had entered the office.

Harry gave him a small smile. "Already magically inclined?" He asked.

Dumbledore chuckled. "I detected a tiny amount of magic pooling in the house, but never found any breaches of the wards. I assumed it was one of Ms. Granger's books she'd left behind. I had found a library book that belonged to Hogwarts in her room that Ms. Granger must have forgotten."

Harry shook his head. "Hermione forgetting a book?" He asked with amusement. "What is the world coming to?"

Dumbledore smiled. "To answer you question about Ms. Granger's safety, we are doing everything we can to protect her family. It will be up to you and your friends to request help from your teachers if you require it while inside the castle." He told him softly. "Any threat made against you or your friends will be dealt with quickly and as quietly as I am able to render, I assure you Harry."

Harry nodded. "Thank you Professor."

"It might be wise for your friends, especially Ms. Granger to not go venturing out into Hogsmeade next weekend." Dumbledore suggested.

Harry sighed but agreed. "Hermione's safety is more important then a single visit to the village… If she agrees."

The Headmaster nodded. "I will leave it up to you and your friends to make your own choices my dear boy."

Harry bid him and Fawkes farewell before heading out to tell Hermione about the conversation with the Headmaster.

* * *

Harry was still in a horrible mood when he walked towards his afternoon potions class from the greenhouses, which was to be taught by Remus. On his way up Ron grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him out of the way as Peeves raced by screaming, "MY LOVES! MY LOVES ARE HERE! MY LOVES ARE HERE!" The students all stopped and stared is disbelief at the sight. Not surprisingly the suits of armor were exploding behind him as he raced by. 

"What the bloody hell…" Ron exclaimed.

"Ron language!" chastised Hermione reflexively, as she too stared at the poltergeist.

"What just happened?" Harry asked, completely bewildered.

Before Ron or Hermione could say anything they saw a crying Filch with Mrs. Norris trapped in a carrying case hightailing it towards the main doors with Professor Flitwick racing as fast as he could to keep up. "Mr. Filch you can't quit!"

Filch roared. "You can't make me stay! Mrs. Norris caterwaul making the noise from the two together making nails on chalkboards sound pleasant. "MESSES I CAN HANDLE! MONSTERS I CAN HANDLE! EVEN RECONSTRUCTION I CAN HANDLE! BUT THIS?" He wailed, "NOT THIS! MRS. NORRIS AND I WAS PROMISED IN OUR CONTRACTS, IN WRITING, THAT WE WOULD NOT HAVE TO DEAL WITH THIS EVER AGAIN!" And with that Filch raced towards the door only to be intercepted by Professor Dumbledore.

"Perhaps we can discuss this incident at the Three Broomsticks over a nice cup of tea Mr. Filch." He said kindly.

The old squib was shaking and poor Mrs. Norris was looking very unhappy in her case. "Well perhaps I can talk to you about it Professor." He managed to sob out. "We're very distressed, me and Mrs. Norris, that we are."

Professor Dumbledore placed one of his arms around the upset caretaker and led him away from the castle talking softly to him. Harry and his friends watched them go.

"Good riddance I say." Said Ron.

"What could possibly be so bad that Filch is willing to quit over it?" Harry asked.

"A better question and most likely related is, what made Peeves so happy?" Hermione said carefully. She seemed to be thinking hard. "You don't think there is a new Poltergeist do you?"

Ron snorted. "That could have done it!"

Harry shrugged. "I'm sure we'll hear about it soon enough." He said as they began to walk carefully through the debris field left in the wake of Peeves. The stairs were mostly clear, but the destruction lead right up the seventh floor near the room of requirements.

"Now this is just scary mate." Ron said as they looked around. "I don't think I've ever seen Peeves do this much damage."

The others agreed as the pushed open the door to the room of requirements. To their surprise the room looked exactly like Snape's potions classroom, right down the spider webs in the corner and the nauseating fumes from older potions. A pair of raccoons were chattering to each other on the desk, and there was a large cutting board and knife sitting in between them.

The girls were looking on in horror at the desk while Ron, Neville, and Harry were watching the door with concern. "You don't really think Snape is going to be substituting do you?" Neville asked softly.

Harry shook his head. "No bloody way." He said after making sure Hermione wasn't paying attention to him. "We'll walk out if he tries." The others gave him a firm nod and they settled down in their chairs awaiting Remus, who still was not present.

Several minutes after class was to start everyone began to relax and chat with each other. They were interrupted ay a loud pop, the noise drew the eyes of everyone in the room to the two raccoons who seem to be slowly shifting into something large. Screams erupted from some of the girls while most of the guys along with Ginny, Hermione, Cho, Katie and Luna raised their wands.

The two raccoon limbs grew out and their black and grey fur on their heads turned a bright red as they grew more human. "Well not as good as McGonagall yet but we are getting there, right Gred?" George said as they finally became recognizable as the Weasley twins.

"Absolutely Forge!" Said a very cheerful Fred.

The class seemed quite impressed. Ginny however glared at them and hadn't lowered her wand yet. "You bloody prats!" She snarled at them. "Only you two would dress up the bloody room of requirements to look like Snape's classroom."

The twins eyed her wand carefully. "It was just a simple joke Gin-Gin." Said George slowly. "We wanted to make an entrance in the Great Hall, but Dumbledore asked us not to."

Fred grumbled. "Yeah, something about it being in the written rules."

Harry snorted at that. It drew Fred and George's attention to him. "Harry our favorite investor!"

"Our _only_ investor." Pointed out Fred.

"That's what makes him our favorite."

"Too right."

"And as a token of our gratitude we have a gift for you mate." The twins were smiling in an evil sort of way that made several older students back away from their desks.

"Certainly do. We have our newest invention!"

"And not available to the public."

"It's our very own storeroom in a box!" Exclaimed George.

"This gives you access to our store room and lets you summon any product into your hand." Explained Fred. "But only your hand." He said sternly, looking towards Ron with a meaningful glare. Ron shrank back from the look.

Together they said, "Everything you need for Weasley sized Gryffindor party!"

"Just please don't summon our supply of Firewiskey." George said with a wink."

"Ah, right guys." Harry said carefully as he took the offered bright orange box with "WWW" scrolling like multi-colored stripes over the outside.

"Now onto our lesson." Fred said in a very good Percy imitation.

"Yes today we are going to teach you what kinds of ingredients make interesting explosions and are great to use in pranks against enemies!"

"Extra bonus marks for the person who does the most damage to Snape by the end of the day!"

To say it was the loudest and brightest class they'd had to date would be an understatement in Harry estimation. In a way he was glad to put off his discussion with Remus but he also was sorry to hear he was still sick. The twins explained that vampiric blood even in trace amounts lent the werewolf the magical properties of the vampiric blood lust. The combination of the two bloodlusts drove the werewolf mind insane during the full moon. Remus had been hurt during his transformation but not as much as he could have been. The twins handed him a mirror and told him that Tonks had the other one so they could talk any time Harry wanted.

"I have something I'd like to discuss with you. "He told them after everyone else had left he room.

"Anything you need…"

"We'll try to provide." The two nodded at the same time making Harry smile.

"I found out some very interesting information that I can't exactly tell Tonks about, but I think you two are better equipped to deal with it." He told them about what Snape had been up to and that Professor Dumbledore and Snape seemed to be not getting along well anymore.

"Damn! It was you!"

"Of course it was. Who else does Dobby worship enough to cover for?"

Harry blushed a bit at the comment. "How did you know about Dobby?"

"Professor Snape refused to come to the last Order meeting." Fred told him seriously. "Dobby came in and made his report but wouldn't say who told him to check with Professor Dumbledore about it, even when Dumbledore himself asked him for a name."

"And then Dumbledore said he'd asked Snape about it, and Snape told him about how weak the potion was and provided a sample for him to look at."

"Snape's excuse was he had been forced to make a vow not to tell Dumbledore and to provide the potion."

"He is being suspected by the other Death Eaters but not by Voldemort himself, he thinks."

"In his defense, it was a very, very weak potion that was further diluted by being put in the pumpkin juice, according to Dumbledore." George explained. "It was the only way to fulfill his vow, but he used semantics so he wasn't actually hurting anyone."

"Did Professor Dumbledore know about the suppression potion being given to students?" Harry asked.

They both shook their heads. "Not ahead of time." Fred told him.

"Tonks was ready to burst but Dumbledore calmed her by explaining that unless a student was borderline squib, which Hogwarts doesn't accept, it wouldn't have affected anyone's ability to cast spells."

"You should have heard her blow up at Dumbledore afterwards."

"Remus was livid but didn't have the energy to get up and follow them out of the room. He's dealing with some minor setbacks from the full moon still."

"Yeah, he really weak still."

Harry sat back and thought about it. He could understand the position Snape was in, the bastard was suppose to be a loyal Death Eater. He couldn't go on the nightly raids, and he needed to be able to report back to the Death Eaters useful information. If he wasn't doing something for the Death Eaters they wouldn't bother to keep him around. He wondered what else Snape could be doing for them.

"Thanks guys." He said gratefully. "It helps to know what is going on out there."

"One more thing, Harry." Said George. "Dumbledore told Moody he was going to test Snape's loyalty by giving him some information he will be told not to pass on and see if it gets back to Voldemort."

"What is it going to be?" Harry asked.

"We don't know. All we know is it's going to be about the Prophecy that was destroyed last year."

Harry sighed. "Thanks guys. I have to get going. I want to eat before I go to Occlumency lesson with Malcolm."

The twins gave him a quick wave. "Just remember Harry. We're not allowed to discuss Order business with anyone who doesn't already know what's happening."

"If you let us know you know about these things we'll keep you informed about what the Order is doing, but anything extra like missions…"

"We can't really say anything more…"

"I know guys." Harry crossed his arms in front of him but gave them both a big smile. "I'm considered a security risk until after Christmas at the earliest. After that I plan to join the Order."

The Twins gapped at him. "Mom will fight it, you know."

"To get in you have to have unanimous consent from present members at the meeting."

Harry shrugged. "She won't have a choice. Either I'm in or I'll start my own Order."

With complete sincerity that surprised him both twins said, "When you do we're in."

"Thanks guys, your support means a lot to me."

The twins bid him farewell and floo'd out while Harry walked down to the Great Hall alone with a lot on his mind.

* * *

Later that night Harry looked longingly at the mirror that Tonks had sent him. Sorrow for Sirius swept over him in a light caress. It made his heart wary but his determination grow. He held the mirror firmly and in a deeper voice he cast a privacy and silencing charms on his closed bed coverings. He placed his wand on his lap and called into the mirror. "Tonks." 

The mirror swirled with a dark cloud before Tonks's face appeared in the center. "Harry?" She said smiling. "You finally used the mirror." She said excited.

Harry couldn't help but laugh at her enthusiasm. "Yeah, I just had to tell you about today."

Tonks looked to be bouncing with joy. "I want DETAILS." She shrieked. "Did Filch freak out when he heard the twins were in the castle?"

Harry laughed and told her all about the twins and their antics, plus all the excitement leading up to and including their lesson. I good half hour passed before Harry cleared his throat and grew serious. "Tonks… Is Remus there?" He asked quietly.

Tonks's eyes flickered to the side. Harry figured he was there beside her listening in on their conversation. He sighed and looked away from the mirror. "Yes Harry, he's here beside me." She admitted. "But he can't talk to you, only the person called can convey messages."

Harry nodded. "Do you mind if we talk privately?" He asked, trying to keep his voice from straining.

Tonks gave him a sympathetic look. "Of course Harry. I'll talk to you later, ok?"

Harry nodded and then tapped the mirror with his wand, shutting down the connection. He took a few deep breaths before he called out, "Remus," to re-activate the mirror.

The face that swirled into focus in the mirror was older than Harry could have ever imagined seeing his guardian. He was paler than anyone Harry had ever seen, and his eyes were clouded with pain and guilt. "Hello Harry." He coughed out softly. It was obvious he was still not recovered yet.

Harry felt a great deal of sympathy, but not pity for the man. While Harry's life was hard he never considered his life to more trying than that of Remus. He couldn't help but respect him deeply. Even if he had never 'rescued' him from the Dursleys, he had checked on him from a distance. It was more than anyone else ever had. His oath bound them together and because of it Remus had never made a life for himself among the werewolf communities in other countries.

"Hi," he said awkwardly. "How are you feeling?" he asked with a wince.

Remus sighed deeply and shook his head. "Like hell." He admitted.

The two were silent for a long while, both unsure where to start their long overdue conversation. Harry gathered his nerve and asked a simple question, "Why didn't you say anything?" His voice vibrated with his feelings of betrayal.

Harry hadn't thought it possible but his guardian looked even more broken but his question. "I was sworn to secrecy before…" he whispered. Despair and guilt rang out with each defeated word. "Once Tonks became your official guardian, the blood wards no longer mattered." He looked straight into the mirror. "You are never going back there cub. I do promise you that."

Harry gave him a hesitant nod. "That's the only reason you never said anything?"

"Petunia hated the fact that she had to perform magic every year to provide protection for you." He told him. "I tested those wards every year. If they had not been renewed I would have done something before this summer." He swore.

Harry wasn't sure if he could believe him or not. "I need some time to think about all this…" He said softly.

Remus nodded his head. "I understand Harry. Trust is hard to regain."

Harry sighed and shook his head. "I'm just tired of being kept in the dark Moony. I just wish people would be straight with me."

Remus nodded again. "Sometimes it's hard to know what is important enough to mention." His voice held a pleading edge to it. "The wards were no longer important."

Harry sighed. "Let me think about it for a day or so. I just need to let it sink in, ok?"

Remus nodded. "I love you, Cub." He whispered.

Harry hesitated but gave him a small smile, "I love you too, Moony." He quickly tapped the mirror with his wand and thankfully sank back and rested against the headboard.

He felt relieved now that the dreaded conversation was over with. He wasn't happy with Remus's confession. Harry thought of how the Dursleys reacted to each other. Then he thought of how the Weasleys acted towards one another. They were always making each other mad. Holding out on each other. He thought about the way they forgave each other. He compared what Ron and his family had compared to his relationship with Sirius, Moony and Tonks.

Sirius had been the first adult Harry had truly trusted. It made Harry sad to know that he'd ignored Moony during his fourth year in favor of Sirius just because Sirius was his guardian. After all he had known Moony better. He'd spent hours alone with the werewolf when he was teaching him the Patronus Charm. And yet Remus had never held that against him, even last Christmas when Harry had ignored him so he could spend extra time with Sirius. In hindsight it had allowed Harry time with his godfather before he died.

But now, Harry could see just how much Moony had cared for him. He'd broken rules to check on him when he could. He'd been there when ever Harry had needed him. Most importantly to Harry at that moment was Remus had never openly lied to him. Instead he'd stood up to the man who had single handedly given him as close a chance at a normal life as he'd ever been given.

His wounded pride wouldn't let him call Remus back tonight, but first thing in the morning Harry was going to call him back and let him know that everything was alright between them.

* * *

A/N: Thanks again for all the wonderful long reviews (you know who you are hugs). Your reviews often help mewith things I haven't thought aboutor remembered to have certain character respond to.Thanks to Cateagle and Stix for their Beta work, but I still demand more feedback for each chapter wink. I hate these things so this is it. :) 


	17. Chapter 17

**Harry Potter and the Winds of Change **

**(Year Six Fan-Fic)**

_Disclaimer: This is a non profit fan-fiction piece. No money is being made from it._

_Harry Potter, names, characters and related indicia are © and tm Warner Brothers 2000._

_Any quotes from the Canon books are © Joanne K. Rowling._

'_Circle of Lords' belongs to me and my brother._

_WARNING: UNedited._

**Chapter 17- Long Overdue Conversations **

It was nearly a week before Remus was fully well again. The majority of werewolves in Great Britain were still sick. Tonks was helping the Aurors to investigate what was happening and the results were not looking very good. The conclusions that were beginning to come out of the ministry suggested that human blood was the only antidote to date that battled the unnatural bloodlust and Remus was one of the very few werewolves who was co-operating in figuring out the cause.

The only reason Remus was getting better was because Tonks had listened to Harry and placed a small bowl of her blood in the cage along with a blood soaked towel. For once her clumsiness paid off since she'd cut herself making dinner that night. She'd let the blood from her sliced fingers and palm to drip until she'd had enough before she healed herself.

Remus had been disgusted when he'd woken the next morning to see what was left of the towel. When Tonks explained she'd thrown the towel in the cage so he'd chew it instead of himself he'd been shocked. He told her next time not to use her own blood, that he'd do it from now on. Tonks had admitted to Harry after one of their evening classes with her that she'd been too afraid to tell Remus that his water bowl had held blood too. He didn't remember that evening and he'd licked the bowl clean so there was no evidence of it left for him to discover the next morning.

The twins had not been allowed back to teach despite the rave reviews their class had received. Neville especially had been praising the twins since he now understood why so many of his potions had been exploding while under Snape's tutelage and he'd won the contest for the best explosion in class.

No one else could cover the afternoon classes for Remus, so Professor Dumbledore gave the DA a study period instead. Professor Dumbledore had come to both of these classes and actually taught several members one-on-one helping them to understand some of the more complex principles of potions that they were lacking for NEWTs level classes. He also threw in an amusing story or two about his time working with Nicolas Flamel in France while working on the twelve uses for dragon's blood.

Harry had raced ahead of his friends to get to their potions class early. When he opened the door to the room of requirements he was thrilled to see Remus sitting behind the desk talking with Dumbledore. His face lit up with a smile and he quickly threw his books on his desk. "Moony!" He cried out as he came round the desk to hug his guardian.

Moony stood slowly as Harry approached and hugged Harry back. "It's good to see you again, Cub." He said softly as he pulled back but left his hands on Harry's shoulders. He gave him an appraising look as if looking for a difference in him.

Harry let him look but rolled his eyes towards Professor Dumbledore over his shoulder. The Headmaster's eyes twinkled brightly at the scene. "I'm glad you're feeling better, Moony." Harry told him.

Remus shuddered and nodded slowly. "Me too, I just wish it was for a different reason."

Harry shrugged. "It was the best solution I could think of at the time." He gave him a grim smile. "Forgive me?" He asked him solemnly.

Remus's mouth dropped open. "That was your idea?" He was staggered. "You told her to put blood in the cage with me?" He looked torn between hurt, betrayed and outraged.

The door to the room opened and Harry's friends entered with several other students. "We'll talk after class." Harry told him before he turned and took his seat between Hermione and Ron.

Remus had been shaken by the admission Harry had made. It affected his teaching a little for the first few minutes. Harry could see the anger in his stance fade to a low simmer as he taught the class how to incorporate timed temperature charms into the steps of the potion and more importantly when not to. Once everyone had mastered the charm the class had begun the first step of a multi-day brewing of dreamless-sleep.

"Remember, full cauldrons of O graded potions will be handed in so the Hospital wing can use them. So please remember not to clean out your caldrons when we complete these potions tomorrow." Remus rattled off as they packed away their ingredients. "The door will be locked by the Headmaster so only he can open the door to protect the potions from tampering."

Harry took his time packing his things away. He had a free period next and figured it was as good a time as any to talk to Remus. The Headmaster looked between the two. "Perhaps it would be best if you both went somewhere private and off the grounds to discuss matters." He suggested. "Harry you may floo to my office when you are ready to come back."

Harry nodded. "Thank you Professor."

"Yes, thank you Albus." Remus said stiffly.

The headmaster led them over to the fireplace that the room provided. Remus grabbed a pinch of powder and threw it into the flames before he stepped in, throwing down an extra pinch when he called out, "Number twelve Grimmauld Place."

The headmaster placed a hand on his shoulder. "I believe Ms. Tonks told you she'd left your name out of her explanation to Remus."

Harry looked at him, and nodded. "I can hardly expect to be treated like an adult if I don't accept the consequences of my actions, can I sir?"

Dumbledore's eyes shown with pride and guilt. "No, I don't suppose you can." He said softly. Harry when to step forward but the Headmaster stopped him with a question. "Will you ever forgive me for my mistakes, Harry?"

Harry gave him a thoughtful look as he was thinking he could feel the room being invaded by someone else, who was now invisible. "For most things, you are already forgiven for sir." He looked back at the fire. "For others… I need more time with my new family. When I fully understand what it is I have now, then I'm certain I will be able to let everything else be forgiven." He looked back at the aging headmaster. "I just can't forgive something I don't yet understand."

Dumbledore looked proud and forlorn. "It is more that I deserve." He said solemnly.

Harry shook his head. "No, it's not. Everyone can be forgiven if they truly regret what they've done… The problem is most people only regret being caught." He explained despondently. Dumbledore turned his dimly sparkling eyes towards him. In them Harry could see a regretful sadness.

He turned his head towards the presence he could feel. Asking the room to revive the presence to him, he received a picture of a very thoughtful Snape in his mind. "Which are you Professor Snape?"

Dumbledore turned and looked towards the potions professor as he slipped the invisibility cloak off. "Severus, is there something you need?" He asked.

Snape ignored Harry's question and his presence. "If we could talk in private, Headmaster?" He asked respectfully. "I have some very disturbing news."

"Does it have to do with Harry?" The headmaster asked him.

Snape glared over at the young man in question. "Possibly." He admitted distastefully.

The headmaster nodded and turned back to Harry with a smile. "When you are done with your business, if you could spend some time with me in my office Harry? I have a few things I need to make you aware of."

Harry gave the headmaster a careful nod. "Of course, sir." He turned and stepped into the fire and called out his destination clearly. The next few minutes made Harry's stomach roll. He had to close his eyes because watching the fireplaces flash by was making him nauseated. He was completely unprepared for the spinning to stop and the floo network to spit him out through the kitchen fireplace. Harry was launched out the opening and landed on his shoulder. Rolling with the momentum he avoided making the small sting any worse. He ended up on his back looking up at Remus, who was standing by the stove making some tea.

Remus managed to keep a straight face as he looked down at Harry. "You know to Wolves laying on ones back is a form of submission." He said seriously.

Harry glared up at him. "I need some kind of landing zone. Fireplaces like to spit me out across the room." He grumbled.

"Oh I'd have to agree with you there." Remus snorted. "Even Tonks is more graceful than you when travelling." He said as he put his hand out and helped Harry to his feet. The two shared a playful smile, but too soon for Harry's liking the smile fell from Remus's face. Harry knew it was time to talk so he turned away and sat down at the table. He waited for Remus to finish making the tea and had seated himself.

Harry could see Remus was struggling to start so he took a deep breath. "I wasn't sure any other type of blood would work." He blurted out, jumping right into the reason they were there. He learned over the summer that Remus usually drew out conversations that bothered him. If Harry had any hope of getting back to Hogwarts tonight he knew he needed to push Remus, hard.

Remus carefully put his tea cup down on the table and looked at Harry with an expressionless look. "I really don't see how it was any business of yours how I deal with my… illness." He said almost coldly.

Harry narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "It is my business if we are going to keep being a family… Unless you've changed you mind about that."

Remus looked down at his cup. He wrapped his hands around the fragile thing. "I don't want to involve you… not while you're at school. It doesn't really have anything to do with you." He glared at the steaming cup. "I can deal with this on my own."

"Am I going to have to have the same conversation with you that I had with Tonks about families?" Harry asked, still quite annoyed with Remus's refusal to understand what he and Tonks meant to him. "I know Tonks is the only one of us that's had a normal family life…"

Remus sighed and slumped his shoulders. "Harry," He interrupted. "I haven't had a family in a very long time." He explained. "I've…" He looked to be at a loss.

Harry nodded with quiet understanding. "I can't remember having a family that cared about me ever." He said coldly. "So I'm sorry if I'm making mistakes and intruding where I'm not wanted." _I'm used to that at least_, he managed not to say out loud.

Remus shook his head with frustration. "That's not it Harry." He snapped. "You know Tonks and I care about you. I'm just not used to sharing anything about this! Not even with Padfoot or your father back in the day."

Harry sat back and continued to look at him sternly. "I knew the wolf was going to tear you apart if the Wolfsbane potion wasn't going to work. It's been suppressed for too long. It needed a… compromise I guess you could say. All I suggested was that it be given some of the blood it craved. Tonks agreed with me. We knew you wouldn't go for it so we arranged for it this time to prove to you that it could help. It's only for when the Wolfsbane potion isn't available."

Remus took a sip of his tea slowly. "How do you know that?" He finally asked, there was a quiet desperation in his voice that Harry was unsure how to interrupt.

Harry shrugged. "Don't know, same way I knew that human blood would quell it I guess." He tried to think of why he'd been so sure about his advice to Tonks that day. He wondered if Tonks was right in her assumptions of more than the wolf's emotions crossing over.

Remus looked hard at Harry. "You can't understand what it's like…"

Harry scowled. "No, I can't." He snapped as he stood and slammed his hands on the table, startling Remus. "But I do know what it's like to be pushed into the background when something else takes control of you." He glared back at him. "I know what it's like to be locked away in a tiny space and forgotten when you're frightened and in pain." He looked away from Remus and added almost too softly to hear. "And I know what it's like to not have anyone to depend on… I don't want to go back to that." He fell back in his chair, his anger bleed away by his emotional outburst.

"Neither do I." Remus admitted just as softly. There was a long silence while the two of them thought about their situation and drank their tea. Harry really wanted Remus to understand that their strange little family was all he had ever wanted, problems and all.

"You suggested the changes made to the cage too, didn't you?" Remus finally asked carefully, breaking the silence but still not looking at Harry.

Harry nodded slowly. "They were common sense suggestions." Harry explained. "The Ministry doesn't care if a werewolf in custody makes it through the night. Those cages are designed to be uncomfortable."

Remus shivered at the memory of being within it. "They do cause some pain." He admitted. "And the knowledge that prey is just feet away can drive the wolf insane."

Harry nodded. "I just told her to not let it see her or smell her, otherwise it would know she was there and it would want to bite her."

Remus shivered and looked a little sick at the thought. "She said that you both think that a piece of the Wolf crossed over during the botched spell."

Harry nodded. "Yeah." He breathed. "Well she does at any rate. I wouldn't know…The spell was a different color than the one Dumbledore cast, and it was more intense."

Remus shook his head. "I don't remember that much." He looked concerned. "Have you had any other… uh wolf traits?"

Harry shook his head. "I've not had any urges to drink blood, bite anyone or anything like that. Just the occasional insights, but that could just be experience."

"Has your magic acted any differently?" Remus inquired. "Have you had any strange occurrences that you can't explain?"

Harry chuckled. "Well if you had asked me that nearly two weeks ago I'd have a few things I'd have brought up." Harry quickly explained about his newest ability and his conversations with Hermione and Madame Pomfrey about Family Traits.

Remus looked slightly uncomfortable. "Oh. Well at least she covered that then." He said softly. "I never thought about your introduction into the Wizarding world… You've had 'the sex talk' right?" He asked hopefully.

Harry raised his brows. "Uh… yeah. It's covered in Muggle primary school."

Remus smirked but shook his head, "No, I mean, magical means of… well safe sex…" He stammered looking flustered.

Harry put up his hands and waved him off. "No need to go there!" He said quickly. "Been there and done that already!"

"What?" Choked out a startled Remus. "You've already…" He blanched.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, between Hermione, Ron and Ginny…"

Remus's eyes bugged out. "The four of you… together?"

Harry finally caught on to Remus's train of thought. "OH! NO!" He yelped, his face on fire and his eyes nearly popping out. "I meant I overheard Hermione and Ginny talking about the charms needed and that…" He explained quickly while his hands flailed about, trying to ward off the images Remus's interpretation was causing to flood his mind.

Remus sat back and took a couple of deep breaths. "We really should sit down and have a long talk about it someday." He mumbled. . "Damn, I had hoped Sirius had talked to you about this stuff already."

Harry couldn't look at him. Instead he stared down at his tea, completely embarrassed. "No, he asked about things like who I was seeing and stuff, but we never talked about that… stuff."

There was again a pause in their conversation. Remus finally lifted his head. "When were you going to tell me about you and Hermione?" He asked with a slight smirk.

Harry spit out his tea across the table in surprise. "Bloody rumors!" He snarled. "Three of my fellow _Gryffindors_ decided to send in pictures of Hermione and I having a…"

"Tryst?" Remus supplied with a suggestive smile.

Harry scowled at him. "No, we'd been talking about the war and our parts in it."

Remus raised a brow. "The picture looked very…intimate."

Harry groaned. "It was…" He admitted. "But it was between friends, that's all." He swore venomously.

Remus leaned forward. "No one is going to believe that." Harry opened his mouth to protest but Remus held up his hand. "Just listen for a moment, Harry. Please." When Harry sat back and again had crossed his arms over his chest Remus continued. "Everybody knows you'd do anything for your friends and loved ones."

Harry snorted. "Yeah, my saving people thing." He snarled sarcastically,

Remus nodded his agreement with the statement but still gave him a disappointed look for the sarcasm. "Now this picture appears in the Prophet and it looks…" He thought about how to phrase it. "Well as Tonks said, it looks like you two are already lovers with the way you're looking at one another."

Harry stood and looked about ready to explode. "We were only talking!" He snarled with frustration.

"Have you seen the picture?" Remus asked him.

"Not really. I saw it quickly and then my temper got the best of me. I haven't looked at it since."

"You need to watch the picture for about a full minute." Remus summoned the week old article. Harry caught it when Remus slid it across the table. He bit his lip and looked at the picture.

At first he only saw Hermione and himself talking. He was about to say something when the Hermione in the picture placed her hand on Harry's cheek and said something rather intense. He knew that was when she'd promised to always be there. Then the picture couple moved towards each other into a hug. After a long moment picture Harry kissed her cheek. From the angle of the shot, showing the sides of Hermione and Harry's faces, even Harry had to admit the picture looked romantic.

Harry sighed and pushed the paper away. "It looks worse than it is." He insisted.

Remus chuckled. "Are you sure there is nothing more there?" He asked him still rather amused at Harry's blushing face.

Harry shook his head. "I couldn't even if I wanted to. Which, I don't." He said forcefully.

"Harry," Sighed Remus as he dropped his head into his fingers and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You do have a right to live. We just need to be careful." He told him with concern, looking back into Harry's lost eyes. "You can still have normal teenage experiences."

Harry glared at Remus. "No, you don't understand! Anyone I care about ends up on a madman's hit list." He snarled as his hand slapped down on the table again. This time his hand burned for a second from the impact and he winced.

Remus looked hurt but held his eyes. "I think I do." He said softly. "Anyone I care about ends up starring in my nightmares under a full moon."

Harry gulped back a retort. "Is that why you don't date anyone?" He asked, equally curious and grateful for the chance to latch on to any topic to avoid talking about Hermione.

Remus looked uncomfortable. "Partially," He admitted. "It's hard to get to know someone and then I have to decided when to tell them I'm a werewolf. Even if I could gain the courage to do all that, it still isn't up to me if they would want to continue to see me."

Harry shrugged. "But everyone knows now, since the end of my third year. Don't they?"

Remus shifted in his seat. "Well yes, that's true." He cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable with the conversation. "That still leaves the nightmares and the fact that no one would want to date a werewolf."

Harry shrugged. "If the person really loves you it wouldn't matter." He watched Remus's shoulder slump from under his bangs.

"People don't start relationships in love." He said sadly as he looked towards the doorway.

_Sometimes they start out as friends_, Harry thought thinking of Ron, and the way his friend had finally admitted he liked Hermione. "Well it doesn't matter anyway." Harry said quietly. "The only person I'm even slightly interested in fancies someone else." He said quietly.

"Are you sure you don't want to ask Hermione out anyway?" Remus asked.

Harry snorted and looked away. "Hermione is just a friend." He protested. "Besides, Ron finally admitted he liked her and he's going to ask her out."

Remus looked surprised. "Ron? I wasn't aware he liked her." He shook his head. "They fight all the time and drive each other nuts."

Harry shrugged and looked down at his tea. "Yeah well, I'm not all that surprised. You should see how he acts when Victor Krum is mentioned." At Remus question glance Harry explained about Ron's behavior at the Yule Ball and all that year. "It was kinda obvious, I guess." _I just didn't see it until recently_, he thought.

Remus sighed. "It indeed sounds like first crush behavior… if he was six." He hid his smile with his tea cup as he took a sip. "I always took their bickering to be a clash of personalities. I doubt those two would ever be friends if it wasn't for you."

Harry fidgeted in his chair. He couldn't help be agree with Remus's assessment, but Ron was his best mate and he wasn't going to get in the middle. "It's just going to be weird." He admitted. "I mean we've always been a trio… Now, things are going to be so different, even more so than last year or even fourth year."

"I hate to say it but that was bound to happen sooner or later Harry." Remus said supportively. "People grow up and dating is a part of that."

Harry snorted. "Yeah, I knew that it would happen, but I just wish I didn't feel so…"

Remus gave his a sympathetic smile. "Jealous? Envious? Left out?"

Harry hung his head. "I guess… maybe even all the above. I just hated it when I was left behind in third year and they got to go to Hogsmeade without me. And now I'm going to be the one left behind again."

Remus stared down in his cup. "I can only advise you to tell them how you feel so they know. Otherwise they are going to assume you're ok with everything and possibly push you further away than they intended."

"Is that how you felt when dad and mum started dating?" He asked suddenly. As much as he hated it when people just popped information about them on him he loved to hear about them from Remus. It always felt natural with him.

Remus shook his head with a smile. "Not me. I'd already come to terms with the fact I wasn't going to be dating anyone by that point. It was Sirius who had issues with them dating at first."

"Really?"

"Yes, he felt like he was losing his best friend. First James had became Head Boy and had to start acting way more responsible. And then he started dating your mother, who disapproved of their pranks. He felt like she was the enemy at the beginning, but James finally slapped him upside the head and brought him around to his senses again. Lily and Sirius became friends in time, but they were a lot like Hermione and Ron, always at each others throats for little things."

Harry nodded and slimed slowly. "Thanks Remus. I think that is a little how I feel." He said as he stood up and hugged him.

Remus hugged him back. "Anytime Cub. I'm always here if you need me." He said as he ruffled Harry's hair.

Harry gave him a grim half smile that looked more like a grimace. "Not to ruin your good mood…" He paused and Remus looked down at him as his smile slipped from his face. "You do know you can talk to me too, if you want to." He said, he resisted the urge to look down at his feet.

Harry really wanted Remus to understand that he truly did have people who cared for him. He was just unsure how to go about establishing that kind of relationship. He certainly never learned the skill of establishing and maintaining friends or family at the Dursley's and since he'd been at Hogwarts he'd kept to his two best friends, with the exception of last year and the DA. Of course Harry had Ron and Hermione, but Ron had latched on to him and Harry had been grateful back in first year, and Hermione… well she'd forced her way into the group before Halloween and afterwards it had just seemed natural to have her with them. They both chose to be his friends. Harry hadn't truly made any attempts to befriend either of them except by trying not to alienate either of them. It was second nature to him after so much time with the Dursleys.

Remus did look away for a moment and then gave Harry a pained smile. "All I can do is promise to try, alright?"

Harry gave him an enthusiastic nod. "I can promise you that Tonks and I will always listen."

Tonks walked into the kitchen at that moment. "Somebody say my name?" She asked as she walked towards them. "What are you doing here?" She asked Harry with surprise but her face clearly showed her delight at seeing him as did the strength of the hug she encased him in.

Remus turned towards her with a tentative smile and the two stood side-by-side. He hadn't seen them together without some crisis getting in the way since September 1st. "Professor Dumbledore suggested Remus and I talk away from Hogwarts, then Snape came in and needed to talk to Dumbledore right away." Harry explained.

"You never said anything about Snape being there." Remus said with a thoughtful furling of his brow.

"Did he say anything to you?" Tonks asked him with narrowed eyes.

Harry shook his head. "No, in fact he ignored my presence and my question to him." Harry said in an amused tone.

"When did he arrive?" Remus asked in a mild tone.

Harry wasn't fooled, he could see the tension in Remus's stance. "Just after you left, I could feel the room alerting me. It did allowed him to enter unseen." Harry smiled at their confused looks. "Professor Dumbledore and I were talking. He didn't interrupt us, but I heard him and asked him a question." He explained nonchalantly.

Tonks just nodded. "At least he isn't trying to spy on you Remus."

Remus nodded back. "I set the room up to warn me if he enters. I really don't like the idea of him walking in when I'm teaching."

Harry smiled. "Well that explains it then." At their questioning glances Harry chuckled. "Remus sets the room up to detect Snape's presence."

"That's how you knew he was there." Tonks laughed. She hugged Harry again. "Keep thinking and deducing things like that and you'll be flying through your Auror training after you graduate from HoggyWarts." She giggled.

Remus smiled indulgently. "I still think he'd make a better teacher."

Harry blushed. "I don't know about that."

Tonks snorted and Remus laughed. "After seeing the results of your students OWL's verses the students without your help, I'd say Remus is right." She winked at him. "Maybe you can become an instructor at the Auror Academy."

Remus just shook his head while laughing silently. "How long can you stay Harry?" He asked.

Harry looked thoughtful. "Not too long. Supper is going to be soon and Dumbledore wanted to talk to me."

"Oh right!" Tonks exclaimed. "That's why I came in here. There is going to be an Order meeting tonight at nine." She told Remus. "Dumbledore wanted to let you know ahead of time since Snape will need to be here."

"What's going on?" Harry asked anxiously.

Tonks smiled at him fondly. "How's your Occlumency shields?" She asked him lightly. Harry knew the question was his answer since his shields weren't strong enough yet.

Harry's face fell. "They're starting to form faster when I call for them, but I don't have them up all the time yet."

Remus and Tonks both looked pleased. "That's a huge step forward." Tonks told him. Harry gave her a skeptical look. "It took me three months to learn that much." She told him.

Remus slapped him on the shoulder to show his support. "I'm very proud of you. You must be working very hard with Malcolm."

Harry sighed. "Sometimes I think it's because of Fawkes that I'm doing so well." He admitted sheepishly. "He's always there helping with a note or two to keep the frustration from setting in."

"How is it, working with Malcolm I mean?" She asked, a hint of her hero worship peaked through.

"It's certainly less painful than working with Snape and he explains things well before we start. He takes the time to make sure I understand what it is I am suppose to be doing. And he tells me what type of memory he is looking for before he goes in." He told them. "Eventually he won't do that and he'll have Professor Dumbledore check my shields during the day when I least expect it. But we'll agree on a specific memory for him to look for, that way I'll know if my shields have been breached without Professor Dumbledore having to say anything."

Tonks nodded and Remus gave him a supportive nod. "That's good to know." She told him. "And it's the best solution any of us could think of."

"Anything is preferable to Snape teaching me." Harry shuddered at the memory of lessons with him.

"I couldn't agree more." Remus said wholeheartedly.

Tonks smile slyly at Harry. "So, why are you here? Come to tell us about your new girlfriend?" She asked is a honey drenched tone.

Harry's face hardened and Remus cleared his throat. From the corner of his eye he could see Remus trying to wave her off the topic. "No. I came here to discuss the full moon and who it was that suggested the towel." He watched as Tonks's eyes widened and she looked at Remus. Harry figured he had to be scowling again because she winced and looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Oh, well I guess I should leave you two alone to discuss this then." She turned to bolt for the kitchen stairs when Remus's voice cut through the air.

"I don't think so Nymphadora." He said in a hard voice. "Sit down!"

Tonks bit her bottom lip and sat in the chair furthest from Remus. Harry was surprised to find himself sitting in a chair. He'd obeyed Remus's command even though it had not been directed at him. Remus looked tired as he sat in his chair across the length of the table from her.

"Why did you take the credit for something Harry suggested?" He asked.

Tonks looked over at Harry and hung her head. "I didn't want you to be angry with him. He was already mad at you and I wanted to help smooth things over."

It took a little time but Harry watched as the two talked out their issues. At some point Harry got the impression they'd forgotten he was there after he got up for a drink but never sat back down at the table. Instead he'd hopped up on the counter in the corner and watched them. They talked about the night of the full moon and what Remus wanted from her. She told him what it was she wanted to do to help him since she was not an animagus. They finally agreed that she'd check on him whenever she liked, but she was not to watch his transformation. Remus found them rather embarrassing and horrifying to watch, she understood that. Harry made a silent promise to himself to become an animagus just so he could keep Remus company on the full moon just like his dad. Maybe he'd even teach Tonks how to do it so she could stay with them.

Harry watched as Tonks got up and hugged Remus after they reached their agreement. Harry was used to seeing Tonks be touchy feely. Over the summer he'd gotten used to her, as had Remus. But the two held each other just a touch closer then he'd ever seen and when they pulled back they didn't pull completely apart. Tonks kept her hand on his shoulder and he'd left his hands on her waist. Harry felt his lips twitch as he tried to keep his mouth from smirking.

"I'm glad we got that settled Remy." Tonks breathed. Harry's brow raised and the smirk he'd been fighting spread across his face, lighting up his eyes with mischievous.

Remus was about to say something when he remembered Harry was still there watching them. He turned his head and groaned when he saw the look on his face. "Don't even think about Padfoot!" He commanded as he dropped his hands from Tonks's waist.

Harry snorted. "You forgot the junior." He said in a sing-song voice.

Tonks looked horrified and then her face lit up with a red blush to rival anything a Weasley could produce. "I… ah…um…" She stammered.

Remus wasn't as unprepared as she was. He'd been caught in situations such as this before by masters at the 'art of embarrassment'. "I didn't." He smirked back at him. "You might have Prongs's face but that look…"

"Is Padfoot's." Harry interrupted. "I know." He kept smirking triumphantly. It defiantly hurt less to think of Sirius now. He took pride in knowing that he held a small piece of his godfather's spirit within him. "So when were you two going to tell me about you both dating?" He asked as nonchalantly as he could manage as he pretended to buff his fingernails on his shirt.

He knew he'd said something wrong when both of them let their smiles slip and Tonks's eyes clouded over with regret and Remus looked away from her. "We're not." Tonks whispered.

Remus nodded his head curtly. "As you said earlier, we're just friends."

Harry looked between the two. Tension rolled off them both in waves. Harry looked at them and wondered what was going on but he didn't feel now was the time to discuss it. It was late and it really was between the two of them. "Ok," he backed away from the topic and looked at the clock on the kitchen wall. "I really should head back, it's only thirty minutes until dinner." He said.

They both said goodbye and gave him a hug but he noticed that they stood further apart and did not come anywhere close to touching each other again. Harry shook his head sadly as he entered the fire to head back to Hogwarts.

After a nauseating few minutes Harry appeared in the Headmaster's Office. He stumbled and reached out to the edge of the desk to steady himself. The Headmaster looked up and gave him a kind, patient smile. "I hope your conversation went well." Harry nodded. He watched as the Headmaster reached for the bowl of lemon drops on the desk. "Would you care for one?"

"No, thank you."

"There isn't much time before dinner," Dumbledore told him gravely, "so I'll be brief." He waited for Harry's acknowledgement and for him to seat himself on the couch across from his desk.

As soon as Harry was settled Fawkes glided over to sit on Harry's lap. It still amazed him how close his familiar and Harry had become. He knew phoenixes would choose a new wizard or witch when the death of their former companion approached. It was also possible for a bonded pair to mutually sever their connection. He'd not felt such a need from Fawkes, but he knew that the phoenix had chosen Harry to be his new companion when Dumbledore passed on and he couldn't be happier about Fawkes choice. His mood reflected in his eyes and the twinkle that had been missing for several hours returned.

"Professor Snape has confirmed something another source has told me." Harry opened his mouth to ask but Dumbledore's expression made him bite back his question. "Instead of a regular Occlumency lesson in a week, Malcolm is going to provide additional shields for you with some spells."

Harry looked confused. "Sir, if there are spells that can block the link why am I learning Occlumency?"

"The art of Occlumency is a much stronger defense against intrusion once it is mastered." He explained kindly. "We wish to stop as much as we can in the long run, but with the expected events of that Monday night I feel it might be best to use the temporary shields around certain parts of your mind, such as the prophecy and who else knows it."

Harry nodded. "Alright, do Remus and Tonks know yet?" He wasn't sure how confident he felt about anyone playing with his head.

"Not yet. I will be explaining this to them after the meeting this evening. I do not want any other members of the Order to know about your shields for that evening. I am hoping Voldemort will think you have progressed further than you have."

"You think he'll try to contact me that night?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore nodded. "I have a favor I would like to ask of you. Please feel free to turn down my request but Severus did have a point when he made a comment to me earlier about your celebrity status."

Harry stiffened. "I'm listening sir." Fawkes began to coo softly reminding Harry that he was with him.

Dumbledore lend forward. "Would you consent to having a joint interview with myself, in my office that evening, just after dinner?"

Harry was astounded by the request. "W-Why?"

The headmaster sighed and sat back. "The election is not going well for us. We need Ms. Bones in office. She would be a strong leader against the darkness of Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Mr. Scrimgeour has been promoting anti-werewolf and other such legislation that will push many towards Voldemort's camp, giving him more allies."

"You want to tell everyone that?" Harry has shocked to his core.

"That is one point I wish to make but in a more subtle way. Mr. Scrimgeour is a good man I think, but he believes in some of the pureblood traditions. Under such a minister witches and wizards like Ms. Granger would have difficulty finding jobs within the Wizarding world. Their applications for Ministry positions would not be considered unless there were no purebloods interested in the position and many businesses are family owned and do not employ people from outside the family often

Harry's eyes darkened as Dumbledore explained. He could easily see the things Dumbledore was saying were true just by the articles in the Prophet that had quoted Scimgeour. "He was the Death Eater candidate at the Circle of Lords Conclave wasn't he?"

"Yes, he was."

Harry could see the portraits in the office were all watching them with sudden interest. "Are you sure about the information your two spies are bringing you Albus?" Professor Dippet's portrait asked him. "The other one has access to more information than…"

"I am certain of their loyalty." Dumbledore said to the portrait. The portraits whispered to each other after his declaration. "I will be cautious however, thank you." He said turning back to Harry.

"The other spy is the Death Eater that voted with us, isn't he?"

Dumbledore looked at him sharply. "This is one of those things I can not tell you yet. I am sorry."

Harry sat in silence thinking about his choices. He could feel the Headmaster watching him but felt no pressure to accept his request for the interview. It was truly his choice in the matter. Fawkes sat very still as Harry petted him absently. On the one hand he knew the power of the press first hand. He knew many people could be convinced to vote their way by the opinions printed in the articles.

"Why do you need me, sir?" He asked thoughtfully. "Surely your opinion will holds more weight with the people, much more than mine ever could."

"I think you under estimate just how popular you are right now." Dumbledore twinkled brightly. "I am an old man who is seen as eccentric, you young man are seen as the future, the next voice of the light. Those that remember the way things were during the last war will listen because they will remember you stopped that war. Those born since have grown up on the tale of that defeat. Their parents spent years telling their children that story as a bedtime tale. Think of young Mr. Harry Eves, he is named after you." Dumbledore couldn't help but chuckle at Harry's blush covering his face.

"But I didn't do anything to deserve that. It was my mother…" He protested.

"Yes it was, but as a result of that night Voldemort was still defeated and you have fought him since that night. You spent a year being villianized for warning the people of his return. They now know your were correct and they respect you for that. You have more than earned your reputation as a hero from your many adventures over the years Harry."

Harry could feel his face awash in flames from his blush. "Who is going to do the interview if I agree to it?" As much as he'd rather face another Hungarian Horntail than give an interview, his interview with Rita last year had done a great deal of good.

"Do you have a preference?"

Harry thought about it for a second before nodding. "Yeah, I'll do it if the interview is done by Marcus McDougall."

* * *

The next several days would have been as uneventful if it hadn't been for Ron's sudden boost of courage in asking Hermione out on a date. Hermione had been speechless when he'd asked her in the common room the night before. She'd finally stammered out, "Alright Ron. I guess."

Ron asked Harry to not accompany them on their rounds that night and Harry had agreed. His first instinct when Ron had let slip that he'd hoped to sneak in a kiss was to knock him out. Instead he'd told Ron he'd rather not know and walked away from him with his fist clenched.

For the rest of the school week Harry had withdrawn from his two best friends not wanting to see them together. He finally admitted to himself that he was jealous but couldn't bring himself to tell them and ruin their happiness. He found it rather ironic that while Ron envied everything Harry had, he envied Ron's ability to have a life of his own.

When anyone asked him why he was getting so tense he'd just point to a copy of the Daily Prophet. The news was not encouraging. Madame Bones was trailing in the polls. Attacks were still sporadic but it seemed every time something good was about to be announced, like as arrest, a larger attack by Dementors would take center stage. The Aurors just didn't have enough Patronus producing witches or wizards in their ranks. The Death Eaters had learned to attack the Patronus member of each strike team first before going after anyone else in a patrol. With the elections less than a week away tensions were running high.

Hermione had tried to get him to patrol with her and Ron again, but Harry had refused. Instead he patrolled on his own with the Marauder's Map. He'd managed to avoid being alone with Hermione and so when she tracked him down in the Room of Requirement that Sunday without Ron, Harry was nervous.

"Harry, I've been trying to talk to you alone for two days!" Hermione huffed when she dropped her book on the desk he was working on. Harry had the room looking like a miniature version of the Gryffindor common room. He had a comfortable chair and desk to work at with a couch in front of the fireplace so he could read his assignments in comfort when he wasn't writing his essays.

Harry looked back down at his parchment. "I've been busy."

Hermione started tapping her foot in annoyance. "You're avoiding me."

Harry just shrugged his shoulders. "I've been busy Hermione." He said sharply. "I have extra lessons remember, it leaves me less time to do homework and I have essays due this week that I'd like to get done."

She snorted and sat down across from him. "I've been busy too. I've been researching something from the restricted section." She said crossly.

Harry looked up with interest. "On what?" He asked knowing that she was waiting for him to.

"The Dementor problem." She said as she opened the book she'd brought in with her. "You were serious when you said that they couldn't swim, weren't you?" Harry just stared at her with a dumbfounded expression, not exactly sure what she was getting at. She just waved him off as she continued her explanation. "Of course you were, it makes sense since they freeze everything around them. I checked with Professor Dumbledore and he gave me permission to use the restricted section." She said with a scowl.

"Hermione!" Harry burst out. "Explain what you figured out, please." He begged her.

Hermione glared at him. "First you tell me why you've been avoiding me." She said still quite irritated.

Harry sighed and looked down at the table. "Ron wanted to spend some time alone with you." He said softly. He really didn't want to get into this with her right now or anytime for that matter he admitted silently.

"So you thought that it was a good idea to let that happen?" She asked him with narrowed eyes.

Harry looked surprised. "Why wouldn't it be? He asked you out, and you said yes."

Hermione huffed in annoyance. "I see."

Harry stared at her completely perplexed. "What?"

"Did it ever occur to you that just because he wanted to spend time _alone _with me, that I might not want to spend time _alone_ with him? Honestly, all we do is fight if you aren't around."

"All you do is fight when I am around." Harry looked down at the table top. "Why did you say you'd go out with him if you didn't want to spend time with him?"

"What was I suppose to do? Turn him down in front of all Gryffindor House?" She snorted. "I gave him a chance, and he's driven me right up the wall. I even considered getting on a broom to get away from him!"

Harry tried to keep the smile off his face. "Did you tell him that?"

"Sort of," She admitted with a soft sigh as she picked up her book. "He didn't take it well."

Harry bit his lip to keep his smile off his face. "It was bound to happen sometime." He lend back on the chair, balancing on the back two legs.

"What was?" She asked him.

"Us, as a trio." He said casually. "The whole dating thing."

Hermione chuckled. "Two guys and a girl, I guess one of you was destined to ask me out on a date." She looked a little sad as she stared towards the fireplace.

Harry smiled at her. "We are all going to have to date at some point. And at least one of us was going to have to go outside our little group."

She sighed again and looked back at Harry with a guilty look. "I kinda said yes to get everyone to stop talking about you and me." She admitted. Harry stared at her. "I mean what you said in the library about dating someone to get everyone else to stop talking about us. It kind of crossed my mind… and I was startled by the question. I guess, I said yes before I thought it through."

Harry shook his head. "Hermione you're supposed to be the rational one." He pointed at himself. "I'm the rash one, jumping in with both feet before thinking."

Hermione gave him a pained look. "I know. Still I need to tell Ron that this is just not going to work without crushing his ego, otherwise we're going to have to deal with his temper for weeks."

Harry put up his hands. "Please, leave me out of it."

Hermione gave him a pleading look. "I don't know how to tell him."

"You could ask Ginny for advice." Harry sighed. "I suggest you do it in private so one no else can see him when he explodes." He offered. "If he gets embarrassed on top of everything else it will make it all the more unbearable."

Hermione looked nervous. "You don't think it'll be that bad do you?" she was wringing her fingers.

Harry shrugged. "Knowing Ron, it's likely. He's had a crush on you for ages."

"Please don't remind me." She moaned. "I don't know why. All we do is fight. What kind of relationship is that?"

"Sometimes I wonder how you put up with us at all. We weren't very nice to you at first."

"Honestly, I used to wonder that too." She said softly, she looked to be lost in thought. Harry took advantage of her inattention to watch her face. "Ron has always tried to put me down but you stood up for me."

Harry frowned as a sad expression passed across her face. "Not always." He replied, thinking back on third year. When she looked up at him she gave her a smile. "I do however remember him saying you were 'scary but brilliant' many a time."

Hermione looked away and shook her head. "Oh yes, _scary_ but brilliant. What a compliment."

"You prefer Remus calling you 'the brightest witch of our age'?" Harry asked as he got up and walked around the table. He stood in front of her and pulled her up into a hug.

She hugged him back and sniffled. "Well, at least he meant it when he said it, even if he was annoyed and angry at me at the time."

Harry rubbed her back as he whispered in her ear. "Everyone agrees with him you know. I can't think of anyone who truly knows you that would disagree, even Ron."

Hermione gave him a short, harsh laugh. "Too bad I'm a mental, bossy know-it-all to boot."

Harry pulled back and ended up looking at the top of her bushy head as she hung her head. He raised her chin with his fingers until she had no choice but to look at him. "I for one am glad you know so much. I'd never have survived first year without you. I owe you my life, many times over."

Hermione blushed and shook her head. "You'd have found a way."

"I'm glad I didn't have too, because I fairly sure I'd have picked the wrong potion when we went after the stone, panicked when the devil's snare grabbed me and I'd never have thought the monster in the chamber would be a basilisk. Without your help I'd be either poisoned, crushed or petrified in a room only a parseltongue could open." He told her sincerely. "And that's just the first two years here."

Hermione buried her head in his chest as she hugged him tightly. "Thank you Harry." She sniffled again, holding back her tears.

"Hey, hey," he said as he rubbed her back again. "No need to thank me Hermione."

"I'm such a…" She sniffed and pulled back from him and wiped her moist eyes. "It doesn't matter. Thank you for listening."

"Anytime Hermione." He said sadly as she pulled away and sat down. There was a long moment where neither of them said anything. When Harry couldn't take it anymore he asked her, "So you think you found a solution to our Dementor problem?"

Hermione gave him a huge grateful smile before she nodded and opened the book she'd brought in. "I was looking up ways to make portkeys."

Harry's eyes widened. "Portkeys are controlled by the ministry, aren't they?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, but even worse then that you have to touch the object with your wand to enchant it."

"Ok." Harry said encouragingly. "So what's your idea?"

Hermione beamed at him. "I was thinking we could either find a way to cast them over distances or make them ahead of time and use banishing and sticking charms to attach them to Dementors. We would just have to think of an activation phrase or something because we'd want to control when they disappeared and not accidentally sent our own people to the bottom of the sea." She shuddered at the thought.

"And the Portkeys would take them where exactly?" He asked excited for the first time in a long while.

"Well the Pacific Ocean would be too far away. Only someone very powerful could make a Portkey that far away." She lectured. "I was thinking of the Irish Sea. It's not too far away so a fairly average or above average wizard or witch could cast it, and it would still take years for them to work their way out. The spell isn't that hard to cast so it would be an easy thing to put them back into the sea if they got out of hand again. The only problem is I haven't worked out the activation portion of the spell. The spell is designed to work with a specific time and place programmed into it."

Harry's eyes lit up. "That is completely brilliant Hermione! I know you'll find a way to make it work."

"Thanks Harry." She said, her eyes sparkled with happiness and Harry wished she'd look like that all the time.

* * *

AN: I hate it when a plotline takes a life of it's own. This story was not meant to be a romance. sighs Well the plot is in the running blocks now. Hope you are all enjoying it. Thanks to everyone who is reviewing, it's wonderful to get feedback. Occationally I get reminded of forgotten plot threads. :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Harry Potter and the Winds of Change **

**(Year Six Fan-Fic)**

_Disclaimer: This is a non profit fan-fiction piece. No money is being made from it._

_Harry Potter, names, characters and related indicia are © and tm Warner Brothers 2000._

_Any quotes from the Canon books are © Joanne K. Rowling._

'_Circle of Lords' belongs to me and my brother._

_The last portion of this chapter was written by My Wonderful Darling Husband Josh who is much better at action then I am._

_**WARNING: UNedited**_

**Chapter 18- Interviews and Mayhem.**

"WHAT?"

Harry winced as he heard Ron scream from upstairs all the way down into the common room. It was pretty crowded and everyone looked up towards the stairs. Hermione had asked to speak to Ron privately and he'd happily gone upstairs with her. Harry could feel everyone's eyes turn to him for an explanation.

He looked around the room and shrugged. "I have no idea." He said flatly. Ginny was sitting across from him just lifted her brow as if to say 'liar' but she made no move to contradict him. They both turned back to their essays doing their best to ignore the questioning looks and whispers of their housemates.

"She's breaking up with him, isn't she?" Neville whispered tentatively to Harry, quietly enough that the others couldn't hear.

Harry sighed and turned his head to look at him. "Most likely. I've been expecting it since he asked her. It's one reason I've been avoiding them." He admitted regretfully. "I thought she'd have done it last week." He muttered. It had been last Sunday that he and Hermione had talked. Her timing couldn't be worse in Harry's opinion. Tomorrow night was the night that Harry was going to have his mind shielded and he and Dumbledore were going to be giving their interview. Having Ron in a snit was going to just add even more drama to his already overly full schedule.

"One of the reasons?" Ginny asked with an innocent looking smile.

Harry gave her a warning glance. "Yes, one of them." Not elaborating any further.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" They heard. All three winced.

"I'm surprised Hermione's held on to her own temper." Ginny said.

Neville nodded. "She's normally right in there yelling just as loudly."

Harry shrugged. "Not going there." He muttered. "Still you think she'd have remembered the silencing charm."

Dean and Seamus came over and joined them at the table. "Hey," Dean said softly.

"Do you think our stuff in the dorm is going to be ok once their done?" Seamus asked fearfully.

Ginny gave Seamus a scornful look. "If anything gets broken a quick repairo should fix it."

Harry turned away from the two of them to talk to Dean. "Hey."

"IT"S VICKY ISN'T IT!" Ron roared.

"DON'T CALL HIM THAT!" Hermione yelled back. "YOU ARE THE MOST IMMATURE PRAT ON THE FACE OF THE EARTH!"

"Should I summon some popcorn?" Seamus joked weakly.

"Not if you want to live." Ginny spoke with an icy cold tone.

"I'LL CALL HIM ANYTHING I LIKE! AT LEAST I'M NOT PINING FOR SOME DARK WIZARD!"

The sound of the door slamming and the loud pounding of feet moving towards the stairs was all the warning the common room patrons got that the fight was moving towards them. Hermione came bursting down the stairs with a stone cold look as she quickly turned at the bottom to go up the girl's stairs. Just before she reached them Ron came tearing down the boy's staircase. His face had a perfect red blotchy handprint standing out across his cheek. He grabbed Hermione by the arm and nearly pulled her off her feet as he yanked her back towards him.

"Let me go! You're hurting me." Hermione cried. Ron loosened his grip but didn't let go, Hermione tugged her arm out of his slackened grip. Harry couldn't remember standing or moving but he suddenly found himself running up the stairs. People quickly moved out the way as he zipped past them. Ginny cursed and ran up behind him.

An overwhelming instinct to protect Hermione washed over him at her pained cry. The night at the Ministry flashed through his mind. He remembered wishing he could stand between her and the curse, the raw aching he'd felt as she lay there. He'd failed her once, he wasn't going to allow anyone to hurt her again, not even his best friend.

"I'm sorry," Ron said in a shaking voice, just before Harry pushed him away from Hermione and stood between them.

"Don't touch her." Harry snarled at him, pushing him back. Ron looked at Harry in surprise, Harry's stance prove to everyone who was watching that he was ready for a brawl. But more disturbing to Ron was the glowing in his eyes. Harry's eyes had turned a burning red near the pupils, a sure sign Harry was about to lose control of his pyrokinises again. Harry could feel Hermione shifting behind him and he moved so that he stayed between her and Ron. Ron took several steps back at the fiery look Harry was shooting him. He looked from Harry to Hermione and then down at Ginny as she finally made it to the landing still in too much shock from hurting his best friend, and the actions of his other best friend.

"I'm really sorry Hermione." He hung his head, ashamed. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

Hermione sniffled. "I shouldn't have slapped you." She exhaled softly. She looked at him with sorrow filled eyes.

Seeing the two calm down Harry finally allowed Hermione to come around him, but he still shot Ron a heated glare. He watched Hermione put her hand out and Ron tentatively take it, but he wasn't watching Hermione he was watching Harry with a wary surprised look. They shook hands quickly and Ron turned to go back up the stairs to the dorm room with his head hung low.

"What the hell was that?" Ginny snapped at Harry.

Harry turned towards her with a slightly cooler look than the one he'd shot at Ron. "He hurt her."

"She hurt him too." Ginny's angry face yanked him from his protect thoughts and he suddenly realized what he'd done.

He looked down over the railing and saw the majority of his housemates staring up at him. Dread washed over him at the scene below. Not one person was looking away. They were all watching the drama unfold like spectators at an engrossing play. Whispers flew from one person to the next and the look of smug satisfaction on Lavender's face made him gulp almost audibly.

"Oh Merlin." He whispered.

Hermione grabbed his arm and spun him till he was looking at her stormy face instead of down at the sea of faces. "Why did you do that?" She hissed at him.

Harry tried to answer her but the words just wouldn't come. He opened his mouth a couple of times but he couldn't form the words. Ginny glared at him as she stomped past him up the stairs towards his dorm to talk to Ron.

"Answer me. Why did you do that?" Hermione demanded.

Harry gave her a helpless look before he turned and fled down the stairs and out of the portrait door. The Fat Lady yelled at him as he ran but Harry wasn't listening to what she said, he just needed to get away from all the stares. He ran to the seventh floor and to the hallway with the room of requirements. The door was already present and when he tried to open the door it didn't move. He pulled desperately at the handle. He finally slid down the wall as the adrenaline wore away and the need to flee receded. He brought his knees up, placed his arms over them and hung his head until it rested on his forearms. _What have I done?_

Rumors would be flying through the halls by tomorrow. Anyone who hadn't believed the rumors before were sure to believe them now. Everyone knew that Hermione was the most important girl in his life. She was his best friend and the person he depended on to help him. But if the Death Eaters thought he was in love with her they would never stop going after her or her family. She'd become their number one target, after him of course.

He was so deep in his thoughts that he never heard the footsteps as they came around the corner. "Well, well well, what do we have here?"

Harry's head snapped up at the condescending tone of Professor Snape cut through the quiet. They glared at each other.

"I'm taking a break." Harry snapped. "Why don't you continue your prowling Professor."

Snape sneered relevantly. "It's after curfew."

"And since I am a prefect, thanks to Malfoy, I'm allowed to be out." He sighed looking away from him. "Just leave me alone."

Snape's eyes narrowed. "It's not a good idea to be strutting about the hallways at night alone Potter. Who knows who you might run into or what trouble you could find?"

Harry jumped to his feet and turned his burning gaze at him. "I am so _sick_ of your twisted games!" He roared.

Snape glared at the young man in front of him. "I don't care what you are sick of you pathetic…"

"That's enough gentlemen!" Called out Professor Dumbledore. Both turned to see the headmaster standing at the beginning of the corridor.

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He called upon his safe place and instantly calmed when he heard the familiar call of the Phoenix in his mind.

"Severus, Mr. Filch has requested your presence in his office." Dumbledore told him. Snape shot Harry one last hateful glare before turning and leading his bellowing robes to the staircase.

"Thank you Professor." Harry sighed as he once again slid down the wall to the floor. "Your timing is as perfect as ever."

Professor Dumbledore conjured two comfortable chairs and sat down, he gestured for Harry to sit in the other. Harry scrambled up and into the chair gratefully. "Is there a particular reason you wished in get into the DA's potions lab this evening?"

Harry shook his head. "I was actually trying to use the room rather than our classroom."

Dumbledore looked troubled. "Harry, I have given you the privileges of a prefect in hopes that you'd have a reason to be out if the situation called for it."

"And not just because I needed to get away from everyone else."

"Well I suppose we all need to get away once in a while my boy, but there is a curfew for a reason."

Harry stood and nodded to the headmaster. "I'll head back then." He said turning towards the stairs to walk away from him.

"I am here if you need to talk to me Harry." He said sadly.

Harry stopped and looked over his shoulder. "It's personal, so don't worry." With that he walked away from the headmaster quickly with his shoulders hunched forward and his hands deep in his pockets. Once he was out of sight he slowed his pace to a snail crawl back towards Gryffindor tower. It took always an hour before he found himself about to turn the corner to the hallways that housed the Fat Lady's frame. Hearing voices he decided to wait and see who it was before he turned the corner. He couldn't make out what was being said so he cast a hearing enhancement hex on himself and listened.

"So he isn't back yet?" snapped Snape at the portrait.

"No he is not." Said the Fat Lady.

"What about his friends? Are they all inside?"

"No, one of them is out."

"Which one?"

"I don't know for certain."

"How can you not know?"

"The person was invisible, but I heard the two talking Professor. It was either Miss Wesley or Miss Granger."

"Did they mention where they were going?"

"Yes, one of them mentioned going to see the headmaster, I imagine you'll find whoever it is near his office."

Harry then heard Snape walk off down corridor. "How rude."

Harry waited until he could no longer hear the foot steps before he removed the hex and quietly approached the portrait. The Fat Lady gave him a angry glare but opened obediently when he gave the password. Not looking at the people within the common room still he walked up the stairs and walked into the dorm room. He could see Ron lying on his bed staring up at the canopy of his bed. It was obvious he was still awake as his eyes were open. Harry walked slowly over to his bed and began to change into his pajamas.

Ron sat up slow and resting on one arm looked towards Harry. "Look mate, I'm really sorry about what happened." He said barely above a whisper. Harry looked up at him and could see even in the darkened room that Ron's eyes were downcast and he had dried tears encrusted on his face. "I'm going to make sure Hermione knows that I never meant to hurt her and that I'll never ever do something like that again." Harry remained silent just watching Ron from the edge of his vision as he finished getting changed. Ron sat up and crossed his legs and put his hands down. His slumped posture spoke of his remorse.

Harry looked at him and gave him a small nod. "I know."

"Are you… still mad at me?"

Harry looked away but shook his head. "No, I never really was." He whispered.

Ron snorted. "You could have fooled me."

Harry shook his head again. "No.. I was just thinking that I couldn't fail to protect her again."

"What are you talking about mate?"

"I failed to protect her in the Department of Mysteries, and she nearly died." Harry explained. His voice was harsh and slightly choppy.

"That wasn't your fault Harry."

"Yes it was." Harry protested. "She knew it was a trap but I dragged her and the rest of you with me. You all nearly died and I should have known better."

"And I should have realized that tearing after someone in a rage would have ended up in a nasty confrontation in front of the rest of the house." Ron said as he crossed his arms in front of him looking down at Harry from his taller height.

Harry looked away from him and got into his bed. "The less said about that the better." He winced.

"Look mate." Ron's tone was colored with deep regret. "I know that I'm not that good at reading people… And I'm not that great at controlling my temper. But I am trying."

"I know. What's your point?" Harry asked cautiously. Ron's new found maturity was unsettling, he'd expected a long drawn out battle like in third and fourth year. Ron's temper and stubbornness usually took on a life of its own and something life-threatening needed to happen before he was willing to let go of a grudge. Luckily for their friendship that tended to happen often and Ron had always dropped his vendettas before.

"Ginny was right about me and Hermione." Harry gave him a confused look and Ron blushed. "She and I would never have been friends if it wasn't for you. And we're very different, too different to be anything more."

"Ginny's not an expert at love Ron." Harry said hollowly. He couldn't understand why he was giving Ron false hope, he just felt as if he should.

Ron bit back a laugh. "Oh believe me, I know that. But Hermione looked scared when she told me that she wanted to just remain friends…" He said not looking at Harry at all. "Ginny said she'd been trying to gather enough courage to tell me for a while and that she never really meant to say yes, she just didn't want to embarrass me."

Harry nodded. "I can see that." He choked out.

"Anyway… I'm just hoping we're ok. Things are going to be weird with me and her for a bit, and well, I just don't want to lose both of my best mates over this, you know?"

Harry gave him a small smile. "Tell you what Ron." He said softly. "You help me keep the rumors under control for the next few days and you got a deal."

Ron snorted with laughter. "I'd have done that anyway mate."

Harry threw him a grin. "I knew that."

"I'll help you too Harry." Neville said from within his bed hanging curtains.

Harry turned to see all his roommates in their beds looking towards him and Ron. "We're with you too Harry." Dean said seriously.

"Yeah, Neville, Ginny, Dean and I already started knocking some heads together when we heard that lot downstairs start wondering if Hermione was breaking up with Ron for you." Seamus said as he slapped his fist into his other hand.

Neville snorted. "Lavender is the ringleader of their merry little band. We just need to find a way to shut her up."

"I can think of only one way to shut her up for a long while." Seamus laughed.

Ron shook his head. "But you've gone out with her before."

"Harry hasn't." He said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Harry rolled his eyes. "And if I did kiss her in public she'd become a target."

"She deserves it." Muttered Neville.

Harry looked startled at the coldness coming from his friend but in the end said nothing as the others tried to convince him that kissing her was a good way to stop her gossip.

* * *

In the end it was Hermione who had stopped Lavender and her friends from spreading gossip by threatening to deal with each one of them personally. Her reputation for being scary and brilliant went a long way in convincing them to keep their mouths shut. The rumors still circulated around the school but Harry, Ron and Hermione put on a public face of unity and with the male roommates backing up the _Golden Trio's_ story the rumors quickly died. 

The drama served to keep Harry distracted for the week and Tuesday quickly came upon him. That evening as he left Gryffindor tower he could see Ron and Neville playing chess by the stairs and Ginny sitting with Hermione by the fire. Making sure his friends were alright he left quietly and headed up to the Headmaster's office.

When he approached he could hear Dumbledore and another man talking and he paused to listen since Dumbledore had not announced him.

"…Yes I understand he doesn't like any kind of publicity about his personal life." Harry heard the other man saying.

"I realize as a reporter that type of information sells papers." Dumbledore said smoothly.

The other man agreed. "I suppose but the way in which Ms. Skeeter goes about it does tend to tarnish the reputation of the rest of us."

"May I ask what type of questions you have in regards to that sensitive subject?"

"I had planned to leave that open to Mr. Potter to comment on with a simple open ended question at the end if I did not feel as if I had enough to fill my article."

"Well I believe that will not be the case, however, I would like to point out that unless Mr. Potter has a very pointed reason for giving an interview, such as the case with Ms. Skeeter last year, he does not usually grant interviews. The reason you are here is because he requested you."

"He did?" McDougall was clearly surprised.

"He refused to do the interview at all if it was not going to be done by you." Dumbledore's tone changed from grave to his regular grandfatherly voice.

"So that's why Skeeter was throwing a fit when my editor assigned me this piece."

Dumbledore chuckled. "I am sure she thought that the piece she wrote for him and his friends last year would win her more interviews like that last one."

"I'm sure."

"Harry is now here." Dumbledore said and the office door open.

Harry stood quietly and took in the imposing figure of Markus McDougall. The man had to be at least 6'3 and had a dark and muscular look to him that his robes did not hide. He nodded solemnly to him and greeted the Headmaster first. "Hello Professor Dumbledore," he turned to face the reporter. "Mr. McDougall I presume?" He said offering his hand to the stranger.

After a few pleasantries the three were seated. Professor Dumbledore sat behind his desk and Harry sat in the comfortable armchair by the Professor's desk. As was customary now that Fawkes and Harry had semi-bonded, Fawkes glided down onto Harry's lap and Harry preceded to run his fingers through his feathers leisurely. McDougall watched with a calculating glance.

"To begin with I wish for Mr. Potter to be aware that I will be using a dictation quill and not a 'quick quotes quill'."

Harry nodded his head. "I had assumed a respectable and balanced reporter, such as yourself, to be above such underhanded tactics." He said softly.

He watched as the look of admiring surprise quickly disappeared behind a professional impartial expression. He cleared his throat. "To begin I would like to ask about your views on the current administration before we move onto the election." Dumbledore smiled and waved for him to continue. "There has been much criticism of Mr. Weasley's insistence on not punishing groups responsible for the attacks in recent months, what is your opinion on these matters?"

Dumbledore smiled but it was Harry who spoke first. "It is individuals that are making the attacks, would you punish all wizards and witches for the attacks of the Death Eaters and Voldemort's other magical allies?"

McDougall hesitated but turned his head to face Harry. "So you do not believe that the Werewolves should be held responsible for their brethren?"

Harry snorted. "Of course not. Werewolves are not an organized resistance. The only reason they are united at all is because of previous administrations attempts to force them to be viewed as animals and not human beings."

McDougall's eyes widened. "You believe them to be human?"

"Of course they are," Harry said with a puzzled look on his face. "Don't you think so?"

Dumbledore smiled and watched the interaction with a pleased appearance. "I have to quite agree with Harry on this point. Over the years it has been my pleasure to receive many werewolves into my company and with a few exceptions I must say I found them quite enjoyable. There are many wizards that I would have to say I find much more tiresome to deal with."

McDougall blanked his face again and nodded. "Moving on then, what is your opinion of the job Mr. Weasley has been doing?"

"I think he has been doing an extraordinary job." Dumbledore said quietly. "Ex-Minister Fudge left the Ministry in disarray. Mr. Weasley is spending half his time fighting his staff and the rest of the time he's getting the Ministry ready to fight Voldemort and his followers."

Harry snorted. "You mean Fudge was so busy denying his return that he made the Ministry even less functional than it was before." Before either of them could comment he turned to McDougall and answered the question. "To put it lightly no one could have done better. Mr. Weasley has my full support and has had it from the start. He was asked to fill my father's seat on the House of Lords until I come of age as one of my advisors."

McDougall knew a scoop when he heard one and turned his full attention to Harry. "You named him as a representative? Did you do so because he was the interim Minister or because he was your friend's father?"

"I named him because out of all the wizards I've met I believe him to have the best interests of the Wizarding world at heart. He doesn't think blood matters despite being a pureblood. He believes we are all equal and he's right." Fawkes lifted himself up and turned his gaze towards the reporter. McDougall wasn't sure whose eyes were weighting his soul, Harry's or the Phoenix, but he could almost feel the conviction in the young man's voice cut through him. "The fact that he is the father of one of my friend's never came into the equation."

"Did he do a satisfactory job in your estimation at the summer conclave?"

Harry smiled. "More than satisfactory, he helped to improve the funding required to keep fighting Voldemort and his minions against the Death Eater supporters on the Circle."

"Any truth to the rumors that you hold two seats?"

Harry nodded slowly. "Yes, I asked Alastor Moody to be the Black Family representative."

McDougall just shook his head slowly. "You know he was the one to capture Bellatrix Black-Lestrange back in the early eighties?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, I found it to be rather fulfilling to watch her sister and nephew realize that."

"So it was a matter of revenge?"

Harry shook his head. "No, Sirius would have wanted him to take his place, it was just an added bonus to tweak their noses."

"You knew Sirius Black?" McDougall sputtered.

Harry looked over at Dumbledore who had sat back and was sucking on a lemon drop watching the two speak, and being rather unhelpful. "Yes, I believe I mentioned that in the interview with Rita last year."

McDougall looked down at his notes shuffling through them. "I don't recall that but then again the focus of the article was on the return of Vol-Volde… anyway. So you knew him? Did you know him well?"

"We wrote often and I met up with him in Hogsmeade a few times during my forth and fifth year."

"He was rumored to have past away recently but I have not received a confirmation on that from the Ministry." McDougall said looking towards Dumbledore who was still sucking on his candy and looking pleasantly between the two.

"Gringotts activated his will and the reading took place in July at the Ministry." Harry told him flatly.

McDougall knew a dismissal when he heard it and quickly moved on to his next point. "So to recap, you like the job Minster Weasley is doing so far," Harry nodded and he continued. "So I take it you support Ms. Bones?"

"Absolutely." Harry announced. Fawkes even nodded his head once. "While I am sure Mr. Scrimgeour is a fine Auror and an upstanding man, I find his stance on so called 'Half-breeds' to be provocative at best and slanderous at it's worst."

"How so?" Prompted McDougall eagerly.

"If the Ministry pushes the Werewolves, Giants, Goblins, Centaurs and other magical sentient races into a corner they are going to side with Voldemort out of necessity. I imagine that is why there are so many werewolves working with him now under the direction of Greyback. We've been lucky so far. Thankfully the Goblins were intelligent enough to force so many concessions out of wizards in the past, otherwise I am sure the past Ministry administration with it's anti-creature legislation would have pushed them towards rebellion again as they have Centaurs and the Giants."

"Do you have many dealing with these other races Mr. Potter?"

Harry smiled. "Yes. I have a werewolf who is a mentor and personal friend."

"Mr. Lupin I presume?"

"Yes." Harry said. "Hagrid of course is a Half-Giant but his brother who is a full blood giant has been helpful in getting my friends and I out of danger last year when Ms. Umbridge was threatening to cast an unforgivable on me." That was a bit of a stretch but it was still somewhat the truth in Harry's mind.

"So those charges are true?"

"Every one of them. I can show you the scars on my hand later but only if you don't print anything about them." He said uncomfortably.

"That won't be necessary Mr. Potter." McDougall said softly, trying to reassure the young man that he wasn't required to do anything that made him uneasy. "You have a Centaur as a teacher I am told."

"Not this year, but I have had dealings with Firenize going back to my first year when he saved me from the shade of Voldemort who was feeding off the unicorns in the forest."

"Any Goblin friends?"

"I'm not sure if he would consider me a friend but I am on friendly terms with the Goblin Philamox."

"Any other magical creatures you consider to be friends?"

"Just Dobby, he's a house elf I helped rescue from the Malfoys. They were mistreating him and he tried to save my life repeatedly." Harry did his best to sound cheerful about that fact. Dobby's intentions were good and that's what mattered most. "He even protected me from Lucius Malfoy when he tried to attack me in the hallway."

McDougall looked at Harry strangely. "A house elf?"

Harry nodded. "He now works here at Hogwarts and he takes care of Gryffindor tower so he can keep an eye on me and my other friends."

"Ok… So I take it you support the rights of these other beings?"

"Yes, they have as much right to live as you or I do. As long as they don't try to harm others."

McDougall nodded. "What about dark creature such as werewolves? How do you think we should deal with them? This past full moon was one of the deadliest on record."

Harry snarled. "What is so wrong with actually setting up some kind of safe area for them to transform? If the ministry were to provide actual werewolf services from the department that was suppose to provide them instead of hunting them down, then we wouldn't have such a large outbreak of Lycanthropy in Britain."

"What would you suggest?" He asked thoughtfully.

"Ideally, I'd section off a large area of forest with magical barriers and allow them to roam free in their other form. I'd also provide Wolfsbane potion to all those who would want to take it and help them setup a safe location, either in their own homes or in safe houses."

"Is that what Mr. Lupin does?"

"He has a safe location and a reinforced room with an altered Ministry designed cell. It held him against the bloodlust of the last full moon, but Remus is great with Charms. Some werewolves are Muggles, they can't do anything to stop their rampages without help."

"We've spent a great deal of time on the problems in the Wizarding world but let's change our focus to the election now if you don't mind Mr. Potter. What makes you so sure Ms. Bones is the candidate you'd vote for if you were of voting age?"

"I'd have to say her fairness, her inclusion attitude towards other magical beings besides humans, her experience as an Auror. She knows what must be done to defeat Voldemort and his minions. I'm sure Mr. Scrimgeour has what he feels are the best interest of the Wizarding world at heart but his limited point of view as to who would be included in that definition is what worries me about him as a candidate."

McDougall sat back and watched as his quill finally caught up to the end of Harry's speech. "Have you practiced your answers with Professor Dumbledore before hand?" He asked casually. Harry's eyes blazed and he tightened his fists. Fawkes gave the man a reproachful look as he coo'd softly. McDougall felt lower than dirt for asking but the answers Harry had given him seemed too perfect.

"No I have not." He said forcefully.

Dumbledore cleared his throat to regain their attention. "I am aware that there has been a great deal of talk about how much I have sheltered Mr. Potter from the public. All I can said about this matter is, while Harry listens to my advice he does not always agree with me and when he does not I do not expect him to bow down to my wishes."

"Is it alright if I ask some personal questions at this time Mr. Potter?"

Harry nodded his head warily. "I might choose not to answer."

"Of course." McDougall said smiling. "How do you feel about how sheltered your life has been?"

Harry looked uncomfortable and shifted in his seat. "I hate attention being focused on me, so I guess it's better than the alternative." He said diplomatically.

"What do you have to say to all your fans who have not gotten a single response from you over the years?"

"Huh?" Harry looked dumbfounded.

Dumbledore spoke up. "Due to the fact that Mr. Potter lived in a Muggle household and that many dangerous people were angered by Voldemort's fall Harry's fan mail has been re-directed since 1981. To be honest with you I never thought to remove that re-direction spell since Harry never complained about his mail not reaching him. The spell did not stop mail sent to him from those that knew his location."

Harry looked over at Dumbledore and blinked. "Um, I guess that means I have a lot of mail to read?"

McDougall and Dumbledore laughed at his expression. Harry felt the mood lighten a bit and flashed Dumbledore a grateful smile.

"Was there anything else you wanted to say Mr. Potter?"

Harry shook his head. "Not really, I'm not very good with this public image thing. I just want to be a normal kid but because of circumstances I keep getting forced into dangerous situations."

"It's not fair I'll give you that." McDougall said sadly. "And I know the media hasn't been fair to you in the past. I'll be sure to write an open and fair piece."

"Thank you." Harry said softly.

"Yer welcome Mr. Potter." McDougal said fondly as he stood and collected his quill and parchment.

Harry stuck out his hand for him to shake again. "Next time call me Harry."

McDougall smiled. "And you call me Markus."

Once the man had left Harry collapsed into the comfortable chair and glared at Dumbledore. "You could have been more forthcoming with your own views." Harry grumbled.

"What would the fun in that be?" Dumbledore twinkled.

* * *

Several hours later Harry lay in his bed, staring dully at the blurry ceiling as part of what had become a nightly ritual for him over the past few weeks. Almost every night since the previous month he had been beset by anxious doubts as soon as his head had hit the pillow, everything from the state of the Order to the safety of his friends and repeated irritation over Rita Skeeter's 'reporting', if one could call it that. Sleep trouble was nothing new to Harry and he wasn't terribly concerned over it; compared to repeated dreams of inhabiting sentient snakes and mega maniacal dark lords a little distraction like this was paradise. Indeed he had gone through worse just about everywhere else he had been with the notable exception of the Weasley's and lately, much to his surprise, Grimmauld place. 

Already Harry could feel himself going through the usual routine. The not-so-silent sounds of the slumbering housemates around him slowly began to grow more faint as a rush of different thoughts raced each other into his previously peaceful mind. Would one little interview really make a difference, even if it was 'the boy who lived' and Albus Dumbledore speaking? Not that Dumbledore had said much. The Prophet had seemed all too eager to turn on them both after Voldemort's return, and he had never quite been satisfied with pressure from the Ministry as an explanation. True, Marcus had struck him as very professional earlier that day, but he had learned the hard way not to trust first impressions. At the very least he was certain that he would see no insipid gossip columns with the name 'McDougall' in the author's heading speculating about whatever possible feelings 'Mr. Harry Potter' might have for a 'Ms. Hermione Granger'. What _were_ his feelings for Hermione anyway? They had been very good friends, sure, but could they be more than that? He couldn't help but doubt that given the way his other brief 'relationships' had gone, but then again Hermione had looked very nice in that dress… As always he stuck to the thought that she was too important to risk losing because of a stupid mistake on his part. Or even worse, he'd never be able to forgive himself if she or her family was targeted because he did let his feelings show.

And so it continued as it had the nights before, one thought clunking into the next clumsily as they all vied for his undivided attention. All other sounds and sensations slowly drifted away until he was left with nothing but the intellectual brawl inside his own head. Tired already of the ensuing melee Harry began his part to end the nightly ritual, visualizing his vast, green meadow with the harmonic melody of the phoenix song wafting on the warm breeze. It would, as it had before, drown out the awful din and return his peace to him just long enough to drift off into a grateful sleep.

But it did not.

For some odd reason tonight was different. The thoughts were not silenced nor were they slowed and a thoroughly perplexed Harry scrunched his face in confusion at the difficulty. Things got only stranger as he realized that his beautiful meadow was now detached from him and the phoenix song was growing quite faint, replaced by a flurry of unfocused bit of images and sound. Much to Harry's horror they did not stay that way for long, and a deathly familiar surrounding reached him once more.

"Ah, finally I have broken through his shields." His raspy voice spoke to the other people in the room. "He is much stronger than I was lead to believe."

"My Lord. Are we ready to proceed now?" Asked a timid voice. Harry turned his head and saw the traitor Wormtail cowering at his feet.

Harry snarled at him and tried to kick out at the little man but something stopped him, accompanied by the severely unnerving event of hearing himself let out a long, harsh cackle. "Not so fast, Harry. You are not in control here." He said.

Harry felt a total disconnection from both his body and the new one he seemed to be inhabiting. His thoughts, previously chaotic but thoroughly non-threatening, were now replaced with a maelstrom of very old hatreds and disgust. He was quite familiar with them, and was all too aware of the predicament he found himself in.

Once again he was inside Voldemort, and far more troubling was the fact that Voldemort was happy and that the spell shielding Malcolm had placed over his mind had failed.

Nothing good ever happened when Voldemort was happy.

"_Mind-napping me again, Tom_?" Harry projected mentally as he began to work out the predicament he was in, remembering what he had learned from the last time he had experienced this same displeasure. "_You really need to get some hobbies_."

"A witty remark, Potter?" Voldemort hissed through his sanguine grin. "How cute. I'm sure your godfather would be proud."

It was at that time that Harry began to take notice of the others in the room, bundled in the same billowing black cloaks and many putting on their skull-faced masks as they stood in the middle of a dark street dotted with any number of old townhouses. The closest he recognized instantly as Bellatrix Lestrange, and the sickening smile she bore at the sound of Voldemort's words brought Harry to a quick boil. Without a thought Harry began attempts to lash out at her, to harm her, to injure her and find some way to bring to her the same pain she had saddled him with that horrible night at the Department of Mysteries.

"So predictable, Potter!" Voldemort observed as he let out a hard, fast laugh. "Save your rage; you've more of a chance of keeping that wretched mudblood girl of yours safe than wounding one of my most faithful followers."

Harry's anger fell instantly at that and was quickly replaced by stunned terror. He knew about Hermione! His fears had been well-founded and his mind began to race again, desperately clawing about with his consciousness so that he could escape and warn her.

"Patience," Voldemort said after taking a moment to enjoy the reaction he had instilled in his nemesis. "There will be time to visit the mudblood later. For now, we have another house call to make."

"_Where are you going_?" Harry found himself demanding as he kept up his frantic efforts, hoping to buy some time until he figured out how to make his escape.

"Well you see, _we_ are going for a surprise visit to one of your Headmaster's little friends," The Dark Lord explained as he kicked aside Wormtail and took his wand into his scaly hands, drawing the usual whimper from his minion. "Consider it a field trip if you like; you'll be certain to learn a thing or two before this night is over, I promise you that much."

The words were lost on Harry as he continued his struggles, and barely noticed as the various Death Eaters spread out in a large semi-circle. In front of them Voldemort led them towards one of the townhouses, stopping a few meters from the aged stone steps as the Dark Lord nodded to one of the robed figures behind him. One of the Death Eaters Harry did not recognize stepped forwards and placed a round glowing object against the wards covering the home and remained there for a moment as the wards burned brightly and then fell in one agonizing fade.

"The curse breaker did as he promised, My Lord. The wards were properly prepared for your assault." The man rasped, his voice tinged with an eagerness that disgusted Harry.

He could feel Voldemort's amusement at his reactions. He began to call on his meadow once more, hoping beyond hope that it would be more successful at freeing him than his previous struggles had, but the Phoenix song would not play. Voldemort's emotions swung back annoyed. "_You do not control the environment this time boy. You are in my mind, you are under my control, and only I may say when your lesson ends._"

The voice of Voldemort rang harshly in his mind but did not dispel the meadow Harry had conjured. If only the song would play, Harry snarled in frustration, he might finally break free! Suddenly he felt Voldemort turn his attention outward.

"Begin the attack." Voldemort ordered, his voice dripping with pleased malice.

The twelve Death Eaters advanced on the door. They moved with a practiced grace and lined up along the edges of the wide staircase leading to the old fashioned double doors. It was at this point that Harry noted with shocked despair that the home bore the crest of the Bones Family, imprinted in the middle of the English oak at eye level so it was impossible to miss. The iron knocker just below it was ignored as each Death Eater raised their wands to blow the door from its hinges, threatening to make Harry and Dumbledore's efforts earlier that day less than meaningless.

"Subvirtio!" called out the three in the front. The door blasted inward and the Death Eaters began to rush into the front hall. A cloud of dust hid the first few seconds as Voldemort and the captive Harry watched from the front steps, a great many voices yelling accompanied by numerous fast flashes of both green and red light.

"_You'll thank me for this someday, Harry_," Voldemort smirked, not bothering to hide the immense pleasure he was taking in the actions of his followers from his forced guest.

"_Like Hell_," Harry managed to snap in response as he tried in vain to get control of his emotions, thinking it might aid in his efforts.

"You will thank me," Voldemort assured with a voice so dreadfully soft and assured that it was almost a coo. "It's one of the things I'll make sure to force you to do while you're begging on your knees to me for your life, just before I kill you."

Before Harry could respond the dust began to clear and the two got a first look at the entrance way. Voldemort's went from smiling to snarling instantly. Instead of the open area they'd been expecting after breaking through the door, they were greeted to the sight of five stone blocks that covered the inner staircase from one side to the other. The back of the room was much larger then it should have been but the area by the door was still narrow and that placed the Death Eaters in tight quarters without a lot of room to dodge, putting them in a dangerous bottleneck. They were only a few stairs up but it gave the Aurors inside the advantage of the high ground, firing their spells skillfully down onto the hapless attackers as they quite literally hit the stone wall.

"There was only supposed to be two!" shouted one of the unknown Death Eaters as he fired off a curse clumsily in the general direction of the half-dozen Aurors holding the stairs, fortified behind the stone blocks that were resisting the blasting hexes being thrown at them. Three of the Dark Lord's minions were already down and bleeding heavily and Harry was exceptionally glad to see that one of them had long, pale blond hair. He got caught up in the spectacle for a moment and, heartened by the incredible irritation welling up inside his erstwhile host. So excited was Harry at the turn of the events that when he saw Tonks pop up and fire off a spell and he almost cheered. Voldemort did not miss the surge of emotion and it drew his attention to the spunky Auror.

"Your guardian," Voldemort observed as his grin slowly began to materialize. "Perhaps this night won't be a complete loss after all…"

Only a loud crash from his left drew Voldemort's attention away from the pink-haired woman, with both he and Harry surprised to find that a young male Auror had just smashed headlong into several trashcans clustered along the sidewalk apparently in a very unwise attempt to surprise the Dark Lord. One look at the terrified Auror's face showed clearly that he knew he would never be allowed to make the same mistake again.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort practically roared, his raspy voice reaching high decibel out of sheer outrage at the young man's insolence.

Harry watched in horror as the green beam shot forward and struck the Auror center mass. Discolored and lifeless, his body dropped to the ground and lay there, never to move again under its own power. He was young; younger than Bill and looked barely older than Ron did now. Sorrow swelled in Harry's mind, and these thoughts were not lost on the Dark Lord.

"Is that the way I should do it, Potter?" Voldemort hissed, sounding somewhere deep between indignant and smug over what had just transpired. "Kill that little mudblood and those blood traitor friends of yours?"

Harry did not respond. He was doing his best to clear his mind of all that was transpiring around him, trying his hardest to gain back the control that would allow him to escape this living nightmare and actually do something about it.

"Or perhaps," Voldemort went on after receiving no response from Harry and slowly pointed his wand back in the direction of the fray, taking clear and precise aim at a certain pink-haired Auror in the thick of the fighting. "I just need a little more practice."

Harry jolted back to reality at this, but was far too late. Voldemort had already cast the spell and Harry could see the familiar green beam rushing towards his guardian's position in horrible, torturous slow motion. Tonks seemed to not see the spell as it rushed towards her side as she continued to fire down on the Death Eaters, valiantly defending the staircase.

"TONKS! LOOK OUT!" Harry screamed out loud through Voldemort's lips, as his summer months with her flashed through his mind, the times she had helped him, the times she'd been there for him, the times her presence had made him feel like he was actually part of a family again. These were quickly joined in a huge rush of memory as he was flooded with images of her and Remus, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville and on and on and on, all the people that made his life bearable, all the people that made his life worth living.

All the people that made everything worth fighting for.

Tonks ducked just as the spell fired right through where her shoulder had been, hitting harmlessly against the wall behind her. Voldemort snarled and pushed his presence back further in his mind. Tonks flashed Voldemort a strange look, seeming to be a mix of severe puzzlement and a great deal of fear, but she quickly shook it off and kept fighting. Suddenly from above the staircase on the balcony the Order of the Phoenix arrived and began to fire spells down from above with Roberts, second in command of the Auror division and Kingsley joining Tonks on the front lines and quickly felling another surprised Death Eater.

_Tonks must have called them_, he thought happily as he watched from his mental meadow. Ironically this thought mirrored Voldemort's exactly, though his tone was far more enraged and practically dripping with thoughts of all the terrible things he would do to her for her untimely offense.

"_Try your trick again, Potter_!" Voldemort virulently spat as his wand once more was pointed towards Harry's guardian.

But Harry did not have to, for before the first syllable left the Dark Lord's scaly lips a bright flash from behind him drew his attention immediately, particularly after a familiar, grandfatherly voice wafted easily from it.

"I would not consider that advisable, Tom," Dumbledore spoke calmly as he fully materialized from the bright flash, wand in hand and Fawkes perched firmly on his shoulder.

"Professor," Voldemort let out in such a low and spiteful hiss that Harry for a moment thought that the Dark Lord had slipped into parcel tongue. "What kept you? Busy saving kittens stuck in trees?"

He continued with a look to the side, eyeing the fallen Auror with a sickening glee. "He might have appreciated you coming sooner."

"You will cause no more harm tonight," Dumbledore declared with a steely tone that surprised Harry, almost as much as the unusually severe look of his eyes behind his half-moon spectacles.

"Or what? We both know you would never do what it takes to stop me," Voldemort rolled out in a long, giggling snarl. "Especially not while I have a hostage."

"Hostage?" Dumbledore replied quizzically with a light look to each side. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, I think you know," the Dark Lord grinned as he pointed a snake-like finger towards his hairless head. "Who else could possibly make me smile like this?"

That gave Dumbledore pause for a long moment as the two stared each other down. It quickly became clear to Harry that the two were engaging in a contest of wills, the headmaster of Hogwarts probing at the Dark Lord's mind to see if what he said was true, and Voldemort teasingly keeping his old teacher just enough at bay so that the truth remained shrouded.

"Your demands?" Dumbledore asked coldly his eyes never leaving the blood-red slits of his former student.

"Demands?" replied Voldemort amusedly.

"You have taken a hostage," the elderly wizard explained in the same cool tone. "You must have demands."

"Quite correct," Voldemort answered as he stroked his chin. "But I have just one."

"And it is?" Dumbledore pressed, showing a slight annoyance at these games.

Voldemort's answer was delivered in a short flash of sound caused by the Dark Lord apparating behind the headmaster, wand pointed and at the ready.

"DIE!" Voldemort snarled before unleashing a killing curse aimed straight at the old man with speed that would surely have doomed almost any lesser wizard.

But Dumbledore merely apparated himself away as Fawkes left his perch and flew up and away from the fray, resting comfortably on the ledge of a neighboring townhouse.

All too quickly the street turned into a magical brawl, spells, hexes, charms and curses flinging every which way as the two darted from place to place, staying just long enough to launch their attack and move on. Barely any time had passed at all before the remaining Death Eaters joined their master in the street, pushed back by the combined efforts of the Aurors and the Order who quickly followed them and continued the fight.

The constant apparating made it incredibly difficult for Harry to concentrate, for which each one felt like he had been thrown into the air and back down again, only to stop just inches from the ground of his grassy meadow. Everything became a blur; cries of pain and wicked cursing, flashes of light and flying debris, voices of those he knew and loved mixed liberally with those he loathed and the unknown. He began to feel as though it was all too much, particularly with the intense ringing hatred that Voldemort screamed within his own head as he fought. Every crucio curse he threw carried behind images of him tormenting his enemies in scenes of terrible torture; every killing curse came with the memory of those he had gleefully slain. Harry now understood far too well why he had been unable to successfully use a crucio in the Department of Mysteries. If it took such wickedness, such evil to fill his heart and mind for those to work, he knew that he would never be able to use them properly, the way they were intended to be used.

Slowly Harry felt himself begin to drift away again. The meadow grew dark, its calm wind growing blisteringly cold and the blades of grass beneath his feet grew into a sickening dead brown. His mind began to slow, and all appeared to closing around him as he could but lay there, scared and afraid never to rise again.

And that is when he heard it.

Miraculous music that he knew all too well found him in that dark place, Fawkes' phoenix song instantly illuminating his meadow in all of its former glory and bringing instant return for him. In no time at all he was back in control of himself, the music filling his mind as though Fawkes were right there with him and once again he felt as if his arms had turned to wings and he was truly flying, well hovering over _his_ meadow.

And he was not alone.

Voldemort suddenly let out a shriek of pain and quickly clutched at his bald head, pain flooding him so intensely that he stumbled and fell to the sidewalk from where he stood. He writhed and screamed so horribly and so much that all fighting stopped instantly and all eyes were upon him, looks of amazement mixed liberally with the stunned gapes of his followers.

"My Lord!" Bellatrix screamed in concern as she rushed over to his side.

She was rewarded with a killing curse hurtling just past her head, sending her tumbling over her robes and landing in a stunned heap on the ground.

Immediately – and to the surprise of all assembled – the Dark Lord began flailing his wand about wildly, sending curses and hexes in every direction and hitting a very unfortunate Death Eater square in the face with one as everyone else scrambled to keep out of the way of all the deadly projectiles.

Harry was as surprised as everyone else at the reaction; he had never expected something that brought such peace to him would cause such a violent reaction in someone else, even Voldemort. He had no time to ponder this, however, as he quickly found himself hurtling once more through consciousness, his meadow and song carrying easily through the intense darkness he had so nearly been consumed by not long ago. Before long he could feel himself soaring slowly and unconcerned back from the horrors of that violent street and towards his own body.

Harry's eyes opened wide as he woke with such a jolt that the leg of his bed cracked against the stone floor of Gryffindor tower. He was coated in sweat, his body trembling and but unlike normal his scar felt no pain at all, yet his waking mind was filled and fixated with one thing and one thing only.

"HERMOINE!" Harry shouted at the top of his lungs as he leapt from the broken bed and bounded down the staircase, very abruptly waking all of his bunkmates that had not yet been roused since he had been still, quiet and unmoving during his vision.

"Bloody Hell!" Ron shouted as he fell out of bed and landed with a hard smack against the floor.

"What is it?" Neville asked in an even shakier tone than normal, obviously having been violently surprised in his waking.

Harry didn't even hear them. He just bounded down to the Gryffindor common room and spun to climb the stairs into the girls' dorms, only to have the steps collapse on him and send him careening down to the bottom. Without missing a beat Harry began to go up them yet again, clawing his way up by his hands and feet when he could get no further. His nails broke quickly but he kept trying, kept going until the girls came streaming out of their rooms and down to see what was going on. When Hermione came she saw Harry, with neither shirt nor glasses, desperately trying to crawl up the ramp by no more than his nail-less, bloody fingers looking absolutely terrified.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed in horror as she quickly slid down the ramp to him.

Harry responded by grabbing onto her and holding her tight, bleeding and on the verge of hysterically sobbing he clung to her without even the slightest indication that he would ever let go.

"I'm sorry," was all Harry managed to get out as his throat choked closed, tears slowly beginning to slip down his cheeks as all of Gryffindor house watched on in stunned, confused silence.

"I'm so sorry."

* * *

A/N: Subvirtio –Latin, Destroy, overthrow 

I've been really bad about waiting for my betas to get back to me recently. But I am going to soon be buried in schoolwork come September and I wish to get as much of this story written as possible by then. This is the third chapter this month. Whew, this was the hardest one and it's been half done for a week, I finally asked my husband to help me with the action and in less then one evening he completed it. Hope you love it as much as I did.


	19. Chapter 19

**Harry Potter and the Winds of Change **

**(Year Six Fan-Fic)**

_Disclaimer: This is a non profit fan-fiction piece. No money is being made from it._

_Harry Potter, names, characters and related indicia are © and tm Warner Brothers 2000._

_Any quotes from the Canon books are © Joanne K. Rowling._

'_Circle of Lords' belongs to me and my brother._

_WARNING: UNedited. A cleaned and final version of the story will be re-posted when I complete this epic._

**Chapter 19- And the Winner is…**

Harry woke calm and in a room that was way too bright and white to be his dorm room, not that he needed much proof beyond the utter silence; such a thing would have been unheard of in Gryffindor Tower even in the dead of night. Squinting, he slowly blinked his eyes open to find himself in the Hospital wing…again.

He groaned and pushed his shoulders firmly into the bed, trying to fight the haze and remember the latest reason why he was in this all-too-familiar place. Slowly the events of the evening before flashed before his eyes, but to his surprise an odd sense of calm stayed with him. He looked over the events of the evening, analyzing what he could though his thoughts remained somewhat cloudy. Still finding it difficult after the first few minutes, he tried closing his eyes again and letting his mind drift, only giving his thoughts the most basic of direction in the hopes that last night's happenings would return to him on their own.

His hopes were not in vain, for but moments later he found he could remember everything quite clearly, from the very moment his head had hit the pillow on his warm, comfortable bed to the precise point he lost consciousness after being dosed by Madame Pomfrey.

Yet strangely the whole thing seemed somewhat surreal to him. He recalled everything in far more detail than he would have expected himself capable of doing so given the circumstances, and yet he was feeling no sense of reaction to them; no worry, not even the urge to cringe as it slowly dawned on him that most, if not all of Gryffindor tower had witnessed him unsuccessfully attempt to run up the staircase to the girl's dorm half-naked, sobbing hysterically and screaming Hermione's name.

Harry was fairly certain he should be feeling _something_ about that, though he had not quite yet decided what.

He shrugged off the notion of speculating much on it, assuming that it was no doubt the effects of one of Madame Pomfrey's miracle blends that he had become so accustomed to during his many stays in the ward over the past few years. He remembered the emotional outburst he had upon waking and the irrational fear of losing Hermione, though as far as his reactions were concerned he might just as well have been watching them on Uncle Vernon's television set instead of going through them himself. Now in the light of day he wondered if he'd overreacted. Voldemort had been able to play on his fears last night regarding Hermione's safety, but near the end he had threatened all those Harry held dear, not just her. Somehow he was sure that Voldemort knew Hermione would be his weakness. The closer he was to her the more likely it would be that Voldemort would go after her above all of the other targets. That and she was the easiest to get at, all things concerned. Voldemort would no more regard slaying a muggle household than he would kicking over an anthill, and the ants probably stood more chance of defending themselves than Hermione's prone parents. If what Harry feared was true, then the Grangers would be in even more danger than before.

It was during these introspective moments of contemplation that he saw movement from the direction of the floor and quickly rolled over to see what it was. Below him was Dobby, wrapped up in a blanket made of colourful socks and knitted hats. His bat-like ears were twitching and his large round eyes were closed, twitching slightly beneath his heavy eyelids and obviously dreaming fitfully. Harry didn't wish to wake him so he let the House Elf be for the present, a small smile now cracking on his previously bare expression.

As he laid back once more he noticed that Madame Pomfrey had finally done as she had threatened to do so many times before. Above his bed on the wall was a golden plaque that read "Reserved for Harry James Potter" written in a dark scarlet.

"She actually did it," he groaned as he sat up and looked around the room, suddenly not quite so content to resign himself to what was now his own personal spot in the ward. From the way the sunlight was pouring into the room Harry guessed it was still early morning.

"Ah Mr. Potter I see you are awake." Came Madame Pomfrey's voice from her office doorway. She quietly came over and smiled down at him. "You should be feeling better now. The calming draughts I gave you last night were strong and Mr. Lupin fortunately knew a spell or two to help you remain rational."

Harry's head dipped slightly at that news. "That bad, was I?"

"I'm afraid so," Madame Pomfrey sighed. "I don't approve of emotional dampening spells mind you, but the potions were not working as well as we'd hoped so he insisted on draining as much of that fear out of you as he could."

Harry looked confused. "What's the difference between the spell and the potion?"

Her nostrils flared a bit but thankfully she did not seem offended by the question, though Harry got the impression she was disappointed he had to ask. "The_ difference_ is that the potion dissipates and suppresses the body's ability to create adrenalin in the bloodstream, so the person can think and calm down naturally. The spell removes the ability of the subject to have those targeted feelings entirely for a period of time."

"So that's why I'm so calm right now," Harry thought aloud. "Instead of worrying about my friends."

The matron nodded stiffly. "Mr. Lupin informs me that a milder version of this spell has been used on you before, and that you've used it on him."

Harry looked down at his hands to avoid looking at her disapproving glare. "Yes, but never to the extent that we removed the ability to feel specific emotions, just enough to drain a little of the emotion away so we could be more in control. We didn't have any potions with us."

She still looked stern when Harry glanced up. "That's still no excuse to tamper with a very dangerous spell." She quickly started to read over the monitoring sheet near his bed that told her Harry's current condition. "You'll be happy to know that once the spell wears off and I've seen you with all your emotional facilities back in your head that I will release you."

"Oh, ok," Harry nodded at the disgruntled nurse. "Thank you Madame Pomfrey. I don't know what I'd do without you." He said sincerely, causing the older woman's cheeks to flush from his praise however she just shook her head.

"I imagine you'd have had to give up Quidditch." She said dryly. "Now, the rules of this stay are that your guardians, in addition to Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley are the only visitors allowed."

Harry cocked his head to the side. "Why?"

Madame Pomfrey gave him a warning glance. "It's not my call." She told him sternly. "Take it up with those over-protective guardians of yours." Her voice softened and Harry was almost sure he heard her chuckle as she walked back into her office.

Harry cocked an eyebrow in slight confusion but otherwise chose not to respond, glancing instead towards the door of the infirmary. Movement from the floor caught his attention and he quickly discovered Dobby crawling out from under the bed beside him. "Is Harry Potter feeling better now sir?" Dobby asked in a very quiet, almost pleading voice.

Harry smiled down at the little elf. "Yes Dobby."

Dobby's eyes filled with tears and he very quietly sobbed into the sheet hanging from Harry's bed. "Dobby was so scared when Harry Potter was trying to climb the slide to Mistress Granger and wasn't stopping when he was hurt. Harry Potter was screaming and bleeding and Dobby was ever so frightened. Dobby was not knowing what to do, so Dobby was popping to Master Lupin to gets him to help."

Harry patted Dobby on the head as if he was calming a child. "You did the right thing Dobby." He said kindly. "Thank you."

Dobby let out a loud moan and clutched at Harry's arm. Harry looked down at him in surprise. "Harry Potter is such a great Wizard!" He cried out. "First Harry Potter calls lowly Dobby a friend and now Harry Potter thanks…" He wailed and threw himself on the floor. "Dobby is not worthy!"

"That is enough Dobby, "The stern matron said. Her hands on her hips and towering over Dobby normally would have made even Harry cringe. "I told you last night you could only stay here if you were going to keep the wailing to a minimum. Stop your bawling or you'll have to leave."

Harry felt sorry for the little elf who was now crying heavily as he cringed away. "Madame Pomfrey, he just popped in to see if I was hungry."

Madame Pomfrey gave Harry a piercing look but nodded. "Fine, bring him some breakfast but then you leave quickly, do you hear me Dobby?"

"Yes mistress," He whispered. Madame Pomfrey again stalked away back to her office. Dobby looked about to start wailing again and Harry placed his finger against Dobby's mouth.

"Quiet Dobby, I don't want to get into any trouble for lying," Harry whispered. "You don't want me to get in trouble, do you?"

"No! Dobby does not wan-mmph!" Dobby got out before the finger was once more pressed carefully to his lips.

"Good. Now you'd best do as she says and quickly, else she's likely to get even more cross with both of us," Harry explained, this time not taking the finger away after he was finished speaking.

Dobby nodded and quickly popped away and a few minutes later returned with a huge plate filled with enough food for ten of him, far more than he knew he could ever finish.

"Thank you, Dobby," Harry hesitated slightly as the warm plate was carefully set onto his lap with a fair layer of blanket in between to protect his legs from being burned.

Harry expected the loyal House Elf to pop away immediately thereafter, given the foul mood he was threatening to put Madame Pomfrey in. Though to his surprise he immediately heard a little squeal next to him after he took his first bite of the eggs, and a look found Dobby still at his bedside watching him intently and hopefully with his hands clutching each other.

"Does Harry Potter like it?" Dobby asked in what was even for him a low whisper, showing that he hadn't entirely forgotten the witch's words from minutes before.

"Yes, it's very good," Harry nodded with another smile, though this one was more for Dobby's benefit than his own.

"Oh!" Dobby gasped a moment later.

"What?" Harry asked quickly, the toast he had just taken a bite from toppling from his lips back onto the plate. He was beginning to become slightly unnerved by the elf's behavior, potion or no potion.

"Harry Potter likes the toast as well?" Dobby asked with wide, wanting eyes in the same hushed tone.

"Yes, Dobby, the toast is fine…" Harry paused a moment as something began to occur to him. "You made this, didn't you?"

"Yes. Dobby made it all by himself, sir," Dobby nodded quickly, suddenly beaming with pride, his tiny fists set firmly on his tiny hips and his tiny chest sticking out ever so slightly. "The other House Elves wanted to help, but Dobby wanted to make sure Harry Potter's breakfast was just right."

Harry paused and took in the sight of the beaming Dobby for a second. It was a curious look to find on a House Elf, Dobby especially; he couldn't help but think Hermione would be proud.

"And you're staying here and watching me to make sure I enjoy it, right?" Harry pressed.

"Yes! Dobby wants to be sure that every bite of Harry Potter's breakfast is the most delicious as possible," Dobby continued, his voice starting to tick up from the whisper he had been using thus far before he dropped into it again, wringing his hands and looking concerned. "That is if Harry Potter doesn't mind…"

"Why not at all, Dobby. You just stay there as long a-," Harry stopped short to look up. "Oh! Hello Madame Pomfrey."

Dobby let out the tiniest of shrieks and popped away, suddenly certain beyond any doubt that the stern old witch was right behind him ready to yell and scold him to no end.

"Did you say something, Mr. Potter?" Madame Pomfrey called, peaking out slightly from the door to her office.

"No Ma'am," Harry replied before turning back to his breakfast and taking a large forkful of egg into his mouth.

He did not particularly like tricking Dobby, but whether it was because of the potions and spells on him or his own good sense, he was not at all comfortable with the House Elf watching him eat, hanging on his every swallow.

After he was finished, he began to wonder what could possibly happen next to get him in trouble with the cross Matron when the doors burst open at the frenzied entrance of his friends.

"Harry!" Ron shouted as the gangly red-head bounded into the room and next to Harry's bed.

"Hi, Ron," Harry responded with a smile and a wave, glad that he felt happy to see his friends again.

"We would have been here sooner but they told us to…" Ron stopped in mid-sentence as his gaze shifted to the shiny plague above Harry's Bed. "Bloody Hell, she really did it!"

"I know," Harry nodded with a glance of his own up at the proud engraving of his name.

"She said she was going to do it again yesterday when we were here," Ron commented as he looked at it with obvious surprise and fascination. "We all thought she was just joking again."

Harry just nodded again, his attention already beginning to focus past his longtime friend to the one that still stood back closer to the ward's doorway.

Hermione looked torn between extremely pride and hair-pulling frustration as she quickly stalked across the aisle to his bed. Ron just looked excited, almost as if he were about to leap in the air and click his heels together.

Hermione raced over to his bed and looked him over. "Are- are you alright now Harry?"

"Yeah mate, you gave everyone a great scare last night screaming about V-v-volde, er, I mean Tom coming to kill us all." Ron stammered as his face lit up with embarrassment over not saying Voldemort. Harry knew he was trying and that was all he could ask of him.

"Was that what I said?" Harry asked thoughtfully looking between the two of them.

"Yeah, after Hermione got ahold of you," Ron explained, gesturing to his side. "First you were on about he was going to get Hermione, then me and something about 'blood traitors'. Don't know if I've ever seen Neville so scared."

"And you were perfectly calm?" Harry asked with surprising honesty, though the question would normally have come off as sarcastic.

"Of course. I had to calm everyone down, you know," Ron replied in the most convincing voice he could muster, which as it turned out was not very convincing at all.

"Right," Harry replied simply, not bothering to pursue it further. "I guess I overreacted a bit last night."

"A little? Mate, you were trying to claw your way up to the girls' dorm up smooth rock with _your bare hands_," Ron pointed out, emphasizing the last few words in particular. "I'd say you overreacted _a lot_."

"Ron…" Hermione said as she shot him a quick glare, in one look telling Harry that this topic must have been discussed quite thoroughly during his stay in the ward.

"I'm just saying," Ron replied defensively. "We all half-expected Death-Eaters to start kicking down the castle door from the way you were going on."

"Not the castle, no," Harry corrected grimly and paused as he looked at his two friends, unsure of just how much had been revealed about the night's happenings and how much he should tell if they had not been explained.

"It's all right, Harry," Hermione quickly assured him as though reading his thoughts. "We know all about the attack."

"Hell, everyone knows about it," Ron added as he slipped his hands into his pockets.

"Good," Harry breathed out in relief. "The Prophet?"

"Where else?" Hermione replied with a distinct smirk.

Harry shifted uncomfortably. "So what is everyone saying?"

Hermione beamed at him. "Everyone one is talking about the story they published. The Gryffindors all know by now that if you have a nightmare something has happened on the war front."

"Yeah mate, once they opened the Prophet they all just nodded like it all made sense, even that blasted Lavender." Ron smiled smugly.

"And I am so proud of you for sticking up for the other races." Hermione gushed.

Ron's eyes lit up. "Yeah, it was bloody brilliant!"

Harry felt like he was watching the world go by at the speed of light. The startling speed in which the two were changing topics had Harry confused. "Whoa whoa, slow down please. Proud of me for what?"" He begged holding up his hand. He looked at his fingertips for a moment and noticed absently that they were now normal length, longer then he could remember them being in a while actually.

Hermione noticed his distraction and grabbed his hand. "Madame Pomfrey fixed your fingers right after Remus got you calmed down." She told him.

"You guys were here?" Harry squirmed slightly giving away just how uncomfortable that thought made him.

"Yeah, we…oof!" Ron started until Hermione placed her elbow in his stomach and gave him a dirty look.

"We were not about to let you deal with the after effects of a vision without your friends." She said while crossing her arms over her chest.

Harry decided he didn't want to know badly enough what he had done to embarrass himself and let the matter drop. "So the interview came out?" He asked hesitantly.

Hermione's face lit up and she brought out her copy of the "Daily Prophet". "Just listen to this Harry." She said before she began reading it to him.

"Last evening before the dramatic effects at Madame Bones home I had the pleasure of interviewing Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and his most famous student Harry Potter. While the interview was supposed to be with them both, Mr. Potter's answers to my questions and the Phoenix named Fawkes he had in his lap had me so captivated, I did not remember to get Mr. Dumbledore's answers and have contacted him for an interview to be available for tomorrow's edition." Hermione read.

Harry couldn't help but groan and sink lower into the bed and pull the covers over his head. "Why didn't I keep my mouth shut?" Ron laughed out loud. Harry stuck his head out from under the sheet long enough to stick his tongue out at him.

"Real mature Mr. Potter." Ron snorted.

"This coming from you, Mr. Weasley?" Harry replied, doing his best impression of Professor McGonagall. Hermione just shook her head good naturedly and continued reading.

"Mr. Potter's views on politics are rather enlightened for someone his age. As a double seat holder for the Circle of Lords he confided that he choose Minister Weasley to take his father's seat not because he has been a father figure to him since his return to the magical world. Mr. Potter said, 'because out of all the wizards I've met I believe him to have the best interests of the Wizarding world at heart. He doesn't think blood matters despite being a pureblood. He believes we are all equal and he's right.' Mr. Potter also supports Madame Bones for Minister, he had this to say in that regards. 'While I am sure Mr. Scrimgeour is a fine Auror and an upstanding man, I find his stance on so called 'Half-breeds' to be provocative at best and slanderous at it's worst.' Mr. Potter's current tutor is Mr. Remus Lupin, a werewolf that taught at Hogwarts in Harry's third year and who was a close and personal friend of both Sirius Black and James Potter, Harry's father." Hermione continued to quote his conversation about the different magical brethren.

"It was good of you to mention Dobby as being your friend, Harry," Hermione remarked with a hint of excitement in her voice.

"Why? Looking for someone to put on your bloody spew posters, are you?" Ron shot at her teasingly, though it was readily apparent she didn't approve of the humor when the rolled-up copy of the Prophet bonked him over the head.

"Not at all, Ronald," Hermione clarified, neatly unrolling the print once again. "I just think it's very nice to see house elves get some recognition for a change."

"Yeah, I'm with 'Hermy'," Harry quipped with a satisfied smile which only grew at the wicked glare she shot him immediately afterwards. "After all, he did try to save my life."

"That he did," Ron practically snorted before near doubling over in laughter where he stood. "And nearly killed you in the process."

"That's enough, boys," Hermione said a bit louder than she meant to after several unnoticed attempts to reclaim their attention. "If you don't mind, I'd like to continue."

Ron and Harry, with obvious difficulty, put on their best innocent expressions as she turned to the fourth page of the Prophet to carry on.

"However Mr. Potter choice for his second seat on the circle of Lords, that of the Black family seat shows that not only does he have a savvy sense of political understanding, but also a very diabolical sense of irony and humor. I speak of course of Mr. Potter's choice of naming retired Auror Alastor Moody, more commonly know as 'Mad-Eye'. "

"You never told me you put Mad-Eye in that seat!" Ron exclaimed, his interest in the article suddenly far more intense.

Harry just shrugged. "Sirius would have wanted it that way," he explained softly. "He was the one who caught Bellatrix."

"That was a nice thought, Harry," Hermione told him, despite some annoyance at yet another interruption from Ron. "I'm sure he would approve."

They all nodded and she continued.

"Mr. Potter indicated that he was well satisfied with the efforts of both his representatives for there stances on improving Ministry spending on defense and Auror training and gear to prepare for the fight against You-Know-Who, although it should be noted that Mr. Potter calls him by his chosen name."

"We discussed his godfather Sirius Black for some time as well. After checking some of the facts Mr. Potter related to me the Daily Prophet has learned that Mr. Black had never received a trial and was never convicted of any crime. Mr. Potter alleges that Mr. Peter Pettigrew, a recipient of the Order of Merlin, posthumously, not only survived that night, but was a Death Eater and the Secret Keeper for his parents. Since Mr. Black's escape he and his godson had kept in touch via Owl Post and occasional visits."

"Mr. Potter was very passionate about the need for centers to help magically inflicted beings such as werewolves. 'What is so wrong with actually setting up some kind of safe area for them to transform? If the ministry were to provide actual werewolf services from the department that was suppose to provide them instead of hunting them down, then we wouldn't have such a large outbreak of Lycanthropy in Britain.' His criticism of the Werewolf Services branch is valid. When we asked Mr. Scrimgeour's campaign manager last night for his stance on such a proposal we we're told, 'That's preposterous! It's not up to the Ministry to care for blood-thirsty traitors.'"

"How completely and utterly barbaric!" Hermione suddenly spat out, nearly interrupting herself as she finished the paragraph.

"More barbaric than Wizard's Chess?" Ron asked with a distinct smirk.

"Of course! At least Wizard's Chess is just stone pieces!"

"Don't let Ron's pieces hear you say that," Harry chimed in.

"Yeah, some of my best ideas come from them,"

"Hey, that's cheating," Harry commented. "No wonder you always win."

"Wait, is this the first time you've read the article?" Harry asked, suddenly realizing the severity of Hermione's reaction.

"Oh, Merlin," Ron groaned. "Don't even ask, mate. She's gone over that thing a dozen times and said the same thing after reading that bloody line."

"Can I get back to the article before you two start arguing?" Huffed Hermione, apparently not appreciative of being talked about while she was in the room. The boys bit back any further comments and waited for her to continue reading.

"We also asked Madame Bones's team what they thought of the proposal. 'I can't say that we have had as good an idea presented to us as that one you just suggested. We have been trying to think of ways to include our Magical Brethren. Too many of these being have no other choice then to turn to the Dark Lord and his supporters for temporary relief from persecution they find at the ministry.' It is obvious to this paper a ministry under Madame Bones with supporters like that of Mr. Potter, would be more accepting of Magical beings." A good portion of the article went in depth into the plan Luna and Harry had come up with for detaining Werewolves within a forest enclosure and Harry's opinion of such actions because of the muggle bitten werewolves.

"The rest of the interview was about your problem getting mail and a girlfriend." Hermione smiled somewhat politely before rolling the Prophet up.

Ron laughed. "I guess that means I have a lot of mail to read?" He sang out pretending to look sheepish.

Harry pouted and crossed his arms, "What the heck was I suppose to say? Opps, sorry I never thought about it?"

"It was a very good interview Harry." Hermione said smiling. "You didn't run down the other candidate and got the important issues out for everyone to see and think about."

"Thanks." Harry said blushing under her praise.

"It really was a great article. Too bad it shared the front page with the attack." Ron said.

Harry looked up still somewhat surprised by Ron's supportive attitude. The Ron he was used to would have been jealous of the attention Harry's interview was sure to generate. Looking at him now one would never have guessed that this was the same boy who had turned on his best friend because of the attention he received because of the blasted tournament. Instead he was sitting here laughing about the attention and carrying on as if it didn't matter.

Ron must have misunderstood Harry's silence for confusion. "You know the attack at the Bones's house last night."

Harry shook his head as if to clear it. "Sorry Ron, a bit of wool gathering there."

"Are you sure you're okay Harry?" Hermione asked as she placed her hand on his forehead. "You look a bit peaked to me."

Harry took her hand and gently moved it away. "I'm fine, just still a little tired is all." He told her, not wanting to mention the series of spells and potions he had been put under the previous night.

"We should let you get some rest." She said as she got up from the other bed she'd been sitting on and motioned for Ron to do the same.

Ron looked about to protest but then sighed. "I guess it should be close to first period."

"I'll come by later with your homework, Harry." Hermione promised.

"Thanks… I think," Harry sighed. "I'll be back in Gryffindor tower this afternoon, relax."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By noon Harry could feel the effect of his treatments the previous night beginning to wear off; his thoughts started to become clearer and less sluggish, and even a twinge of fear began to intrude upon his thoughts, though he was still far from his usual self. Looking back on his morning he was kind of glad, without it he'd been a little more forthcoming then he had planned on.

After Hermione and Ron had left Harry had laid back and gotten a chance to eat the overly large breakfast that Dobby provided for a whole five minutes before Remus, Tonks, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape and Malcolm Holmes came in.

"Hello, Harry," Remus said as he and Tonks approached the bedside. He was looking even more haggard than usual, his appearance roughly what one might expect of someone who had spent the past twelve hours banging their head against the wall.

"How do you feel?" Tonks asked before Harry had a chance to respond, an exceptional look of concern on her face that struck him as quite motherly.

Harry was not entirely sure how he felt about it, but then again he figured he was still not entirely rid of the spells and potion so he just put it out of his mind for the time being.

"Very well, actually," Harry replied honestly as Tonks squeezed his hand. "Not that you need to worry about that when Madame Pomfrey is around."

"I imagine you know that better than anyone at this point," Remus smiled, his cheeks rising gently under his tired eyes. "In fact, when we brought you in last night she was saying that she would…"

Remus paused, and immediately Harry knew what he was looking at.

"Dear me, she actually did it," Remus noted with genuine surprise.

"Yes, I noticed the plaque," Harry groaned without even bothering to look at it again himself.

"Very fitting, Potter," Snape chimed in with his usual bemused smarmy tone. "Keep this up and they might just name the whole ward after you."

This drew an immediate sharp look from both Remus and Tonks, as well as disapproving ones from the others present, but Harry did not respond, save when he looked back to the golden lettering.

"They'd need to make it larger," Harry observed thoughtfully without showing so much as the slightest reaction to Snape's word.

Snape was noticeably taken aback from the lack of usual response, as was Remus especially, but none seemed to share the head of Slytherin House's look of wariness over it.

"Perhaps we should return and do this another time," Snape suggested, looking curiously at the boy who had always been so irked by his comments in the past. "It appears the effects of your 'help' last night have effected him more than you thought," Snape added with a distinct look towards Remus.

"Harry can decide how well he is feeling, Severus," Dumbledore pointed out before turning back to the bed. "Harry, do you mind if we discuss the events of last night?"

"Actually I'd be a bit concerned if we didn't discuss it," Harry nodded blankly, putting the large dish and its remaining contents on the end table not far to his right. "But does Snape have to be here? I'd rather not have this conversation told to Bellatrix within the hour."

Snape's face hardened and his eyes looked like charred wood, black and brittle, but he didn't put up any type of resistance. Harry, for his part, just continued his slightly blank look and did not show even the slightest reaction to either him or his own words, even with a bevy of surprised looks from those assembled.

"Professor Snape is not likely to be called to a meeting this morning." Dumbledore said with a weary edge that seemed to beg Harry to drop the issue. Harry for whatever reason did not register this and quickly continued.

"Are you sure? I'd have thought something like that would have been difficult to tell given that mirror he has," Harry continued, despite an exceptionally surprised look shared among the throng, Snape and Tonks especially. "Oh, you didn't know? He's got a mirror that works just like the one Sirius and my father had for separate detentions."

"Why you little…" Snape had taken two stalking steps towards the bed with his eyes blazing with anger, but Harry could almost smell fear on him and he wasn't the only one from the way Remus's head turned. Tonks had instantly placed her wand under his chin when he'd moved forward. From the looks on the faces of Dumbledore and McGonagall, the mirror was news to them. Remus just looked disappointed while Malcolm was watching the interactions with an amused look.

"Go ahead, Snape, and say something else to my ward, I dare you." Snarled Tonks.

Despite his many run-ins with Harry this past year Snape was not a complete idiot. Tonks knew what she was doing and most likely knew a few good spells that could either leave him dead or worse trapped inside his body for the rest of his magically expanded life. He closed his eyes in defeat.

"Is this true, Severus?" Dumbledore asked, disappointment dripping from his voice.

"Oh yes," Harry went on, seemingly unconcerned about everything that was going on around him. "He even told her all about my new abilities and helped her figure out that I must have started the fire at Godric's Hollow back in '81 by checking my accidental magic records."

"You went too far Severus." McGonagall's voice rang out.

As Harry had continued everyone's looks just got more exaggerated. Snape was on the verge of sheer terror while McGonagall and Remus just looked downright angry. Tonks, however, easily looked like she was both willing and capable of killing the nearest living thing in the most horrific way she knew to be possible.

And unfortunately for Snape, he just so happened to be the nearest living thing to her.

"Stuptify." Tonks snarled. Everyone else gasped as Snape's body hit the floor with a furious impact.

"Ms. Tonks, you could have killed him firing a stunner at that range!" Dumbledore exclaimed, surprised that Tonks had fired. Harry was not, though he just looked down at Snape's prone form and tilted his head.

_I am probably enjoying this too much_, he thought gleefully to himself.

It was pandemonium for several minutes as Madame Pomfrey had lectured them all about proper behavior in her ward. She'd laid Snape out on one of the private beds and pulled the curtain around him.

Once she had left, Tonks checked Snape's pockets and came back with a small hand mirror. The small group minus Remus had walked just out of earshot to discuss it. Harry figured someone had placed a silencing charm around them because it looked to him like Tonks was letting Albus have it with both barrels but he didn't hear a thing.

"How are you feeling now Harry?" Remus said calmly.

"Good… I think," Harry replied before a long pause. "A bit numb, actually. It was better while Hermione and Ron were here, but my head's starting to feel fuzzy again. Is that normal?"

"Perhaps we overdid it a bit last night," Remus admitted, patting Harry's shoulder assuringly. "We were worried after all that happened, but Madame Pomfrey should be able to even you out soon. The spells are only temporary, after all."

Harry nodded and the two of them looked over at the spitfire still going off on Albus. She had her hands on her hips now; that meant she was in full 'Molly Weasley' mode. Neither of them wanted to be in Albus's shoes right now. "Got to love her, don't you." Remus said, his admiration for the enraged witch was easier to decipher. He had said it so softly Harry didn't think he meant to be overheard.

"Well, it's obvious you do." Harry stated absentmindedly, not taking his eyes off the spectacle.

Remus turned back to Harry white faced and shocked. A deep fear shone in his eyes. "Don't even joke about that!"

Harry just shook his head. "I wasn't. You love her, its plain as day, especially if I can see it. I'm not as thick as Ron when it comes to emotions you know."

Remus looked away from Harry and shook his head. "Things are not so simple."

Harry shrugged his shoulder. "Adults always make things more complicated then they need to be. You like her, she likes you, I don't see a problem." Remus sat quietly until the others came over.

"I am terribly sorry for Severus's actions." Dumbledore said quietly.

"Is there anyway to know if he told Voldemort how to get around my protections last evening?" Harry asked quietly.

Malcolm smiled. "There are two ways Tom could have done so, but I'd like to know a few things." he waited for acknowledgement and then sat across from him. "Did you feel any pain last evening from your scar?"

Harry shook his head. "Not really, it was more a pressure behind my eyes then scar pain."

"Was he able to read your thoughts or emotions?"

"I think it was more emotion otherwise he'd know something I don't want him to."

"And what is that?"

"Something I don't want anyone to know." Harry replied honestly, no note of sarcasm in his tone but clear enough that he was not terribly interested in speaking further of it.

"Do you fear this secret getting out?"

"Strongly," Harry nodded. "Enough so that I remember the fear I felt even though I can't feel it right now."

"That's very strong indeed." Malcolm said, slightly amused.

"I guess so." Harry shrugged, not entirely sure what to make of what his tutor was saying.

"Tonks recalls hearing your voice from Voldemort, warning her of danger." Dumbledore said in his kind voice.

"She did… yes, I was able to break through for a moment when I realized he was building hate to cast the killing curse." Harry said with his eyes slightly unfocused, clearly deep in thought as his tutor was similarly.

Malcolm nodded. "He must have used an amplifier crystal within the dorm to get into Harry's mind with a spell when the regular methods did not work. "

"But wouldn't that mean he had an agent waiting in the wings within Gryffindor to place the stone in case it failed?" Harry asked quizzically.

"He must have been expecting some difficulty." Remus sighed.

Harry nodded slowly. "He said it was harder then he was led to believe."

"Snape must have…" Tonks snapped as she half turned towards Snape's prone body but McGonagall grabbed her arm.

"No, Severus was with me and Poppy most of the evening before the attack, preparing the hospital ward for casualties." She said stiffly, as if she was offended that she had an alibi to give.

"And he only left the Hospital wing when I came to fetch him to watch over the castle wards when I left, that was after the attack on Harry would have taken place." Dumbledore admitted.

"So he has an alibi for every minute?" Tonks' eyes narrowed dangerously at the old headmaster.

"Not every second but he would never have had time to sneak off and place the crystal." McGonagall agreed carefully.

"What about earlier?" Tonks asked the Professors. "He could have warned Him a week ago about Harry's lessons."

Harry laid back and thought. He only half listened as the group debated about Snape and tried to think of all the enemies in the castle that Harry had made over the years. Instead Harry thought of how Snape had gotten his potions into the Gryffindors food.

"Dobby?" Harry called out. Even before Harry had finished his call, Dobby was bouncing on his toes at the side of Harry's bed.

"Harry Potter called for Dobby sir?" He asked in a very excited voice.

Harry smiled down at him. "Hi Dobby, could you answer some questions for me?"

Dobby smiled widely, "Anything for Harry Potter, Dobby would do anything you ask sir."

"You remember when Snape asked the elves to put the potion in our food?"

"Yes, Dobby really wanted to tell, but Dobby thought he was forbidden to by the dark professor." He said hanging his head in shame.

"Has anybody asked the elves to place anything in Gryffindor tower last night?"

Dobby's eyes widened. "Harry Potter, no elf but Dobby will enter Gryffindor Tower."

"Why is that Dobby?" Dumbledore asked concerned.

"Because of Harry Potter's Mistress Granger, sir." Dobby said happily. Everyone else looked at Harry who was groaning and trying to slide under the covers to hide his blush, apparently in a flash out from under his treatment's effects and suddenly wishing he was immune from embarrassment again. "She makes wonderful clothes, but the other elves, they don't like to be tricked into their freedom."

Harry blushed at Dobby's description of Hermione. "Hermione was knitting them hats and things in an effort to free them sir."

"Please tell them that if they wish to be freed them all they have to do is ask Dobby, but unless I present them personally with clothes they can consider the efforts of the students to be non-binding."

"But sir, Dobby is liking to take care of the Gryffindors by himself." He cried almost in tears.

Dumbledore smiled at the elf. "I know Dobby but what if one of the students in another house tried what Ms. Granger did."

Dobby nodded his acceptance. "I will let the other house elves know sir."

Harry looked at Dobby with a searching expression. "You didn't answer my question, Dobby."

Dobby looked up at Harry with tear filled eyes. "Dobby can't answer. Dobby agreed to take on the secret of a bonded elf or the elf would be punished… maybe killed! Dobby couldn't let that happen." He began to sob loudly.

Harry began to pat the elf on his back, "Its ok Dobby. At least we know what we need to. Thank you." Dobby sniffled and popped away, ashamed he'd helped to hurt his friend. After he left, Harry looked at Dumbledore. "Does Snape have a bonded elf?"

"No, he doesn't." Dumbledore said. "When he goes home during the holidays he borrows two elves from Hogwarts to assist him so he can make potions for the school and they take care of him and his home."

Harry was disappointed that Snape couldn't have been the culprit, but that did leave the question; who's elf had Dobby place the crystal? Malfoy maybe? How many other bonded elves would Dobby know that wanted to do him harm?

Just before everyone left Remus released the block and told Harry to relax and sip the calming draft as his emotions drain back into him. Harry was not at all sure if he wanted all his emotions back given the things that seemed to be popping up that day, but he was comforted by Remus' assurances that it would balance him out.

Harry was now deeply embarrassed that he'd talked to Remus as he had. When he had first suspected Remus and Tonks were attracted to each other, his fear of losing a family hadn't allowed him to even think of interfering. Now he understood the power of such a spell. He wondered just what would happen if someone drained Voldemort of his hatred permanently. Would they become the newest Dark Lord? And if Remus had taken in his fear did that mean he knew how Harry felt about Hermione? He shuddered at the thought; he really didn't want anyone to know so much about him. As much as he was growing to love Remus as a mentor, he was still afraid of getting too close to him. In that one way Sirius's death still haunted him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three days later people were still talking about Harry's article and Dumbledore's follow-up. It wasn't a surprise that Dumbledore had agreed with most of what Harry had said. What did surprise a great many people was Dumbledore's insistence that Harry and his friends' views over the years had challenged some of the things in his mind he'd never thought to change. Dumbledore had stressed the need to learn from muggle-borns and half-bloods with muggle backgrounds how to better interact, and if not, at least how to blend in more effectively with the muggle world.

Harry was stopped repeatedly in the halls by people asking him about where he'd learned about so many races. Harry was indulgent on a few occasions, but never for very long, in particular when Malfoy made his comments.

"How low can you sink Potter, making friends with a house elf? Of course I hear you have a lot in common with them, having been one yourself." Malfoy sneered outside of their Charms classroom. All the Slytherins surrounding him laughed, even a few Gryffindors were looking slightly embarrassed by the topic but they still spread out behind Harry. Lines were being drawn and the two groups faced off like two opposing teams ready to battle it out.

Harry just shrugged his shoulders knowing that his dismissive attitude would provoke Malfoy. Inside his anger burned and beside him Ron and Hermione were both brisling at his comment about Harry's home life. No one was supposed to know that but Harry figured Snape had told Draco about it just to torment him.

"Dobby is quite powerful when he wishes to be." Harry said outwardly as calm as a smooth sea. "Your father found that out the hard way when Dobby blasted him down the hallway. Your father didn't even retaliate." Ron on his right snickered as did most of the Gryffindors behind him. Harry could see feel Hermione's wand at the ready and his own was concealed within his hand behind a fold in his robes. He had left the impression that he thought Dobby was more powerful then Draco's father hanging.

Malfoy tightened his hand around his wand as did a few of his trusty followers. Harry was careful to note that Zambini, Greenglass and Crabbe did not seem as eager as the others to join Malfoy's demonstration.

"You're lying." Snapped Malfoy, with his typical resentment. The fact that his influence was damaged by his father's arrest was a sore spot with him that festered whenever Harry was near. "My father…"

"Is a pathetic Death Eater who is rotting in Azkaban." Hermione interrupted dryly. "Thanks to Neville and Harry."

"Shut up you vile mudblood!" Malfoy yelled, his pitiful control snapping. His wand shot up to point at her throat.

Harry, Ron and Neville took a step forward and all three raised their wands to point at him. Almost all of Malfoy's supporters took a step back as all three of the Gryffindors allowed their magical energies to flare, Harry's eyes lit and even those standing behind him could feel their anger.

Luckily for Malfoy, Professor Flitwick opened the door to his classroom as if he knew it was time to step in and stop a blood bath. Seeing the stand-off and look in Harry's eyes he quickly stepped between the two groups. "Everyone moving inside now, that's it." He said cheerfully.

Their eyes never left each other's, the three Gryffindors or Malfoy, Parkinson and Goyle who were still standing together in front of them. The rest of the Slytherins had backed away and were acting as if they were just spectators. The short professor shooed all the students inside while standing so he blocked the three Gryffindors, Hermione also stayed by her friends. The door closed and the five stood alone in the hall before Flitwick spoke.

"You four have to be more careful." He said softly.

Ron looked indignant. "Malfoy called Hermione a…"

Flitwick gave Ron a sympathetic smile. "Yes, I am aware of that."

"Then why don't you do something about it?" Ron practically roared.

Hermione placed a hand on Ron's arm. "It's not the Professor's place to fight our battles Ron." She said calmly. "Besides it was just words. They don't hurt me anymore."

Harry glowered. "But they did at one time."

Hermione smiled. "Yes they did, because I didn't have any faith in myself or any self esteem either."

Neville sighed and placed his wand away. "And now that you do you just feel sorry for him, don't you?"

"Yes. He will never become anything as long as he allows his father's brainwashing to cloud his own ideas." She said sadly.

Harry didn't like what he was hearing. He'd rather put Malfoy and Snape in their place once and for all. The bloody ferret had been gunning for Harry and his friends since day one. He knew if he had taken Malfoy up on his offer of friendship in his first year he'd have been handed over to the Dark Lord at the first chance he and his father could have arranged. Those types of action couldn't and wouldn't ever be forgiven or forgotten by him. _Not as long as I breathe_, he thought darkly. Harry saw Ron and Neville had accepted Hermione's words and while Ron still looked miffed he wasn't a tower of rage anymore.

The Professor seeing Harry's mood still had not shifted looked back at the others. "Please go inside. I still need to speak to Mr. Potter, alone." The other three gave him a questioning glance but picked up their bags and walked into the classroom. "Perhaps it would be more productive for you to visit with Professor Dumbledore this period Mr. Potter." He said as he patted Harry's arm.

Harry shook is head and reined in his emotions. "I am sorry Professor."

"Don't be my dear boy. You are a very loyal young man and as such you wish to defend your friends, it is only natural. But with you're new abilities making itself known, I can not in good conscience allow for you to enter my classroom as angry as you are right now." He smiled supportively at him. "These types of control problems occur from time to time. I had to protect your father and his friends several times in this same way when your mother first started to develop her talents too."

Harry closed his eyes and controlled the urge to strike at the cheerful man. "I don't want to hear about them."

Professor Flitwick's eyes opened wide at the tone. "I am sorry, Mr. Potter. I wasn't aware of that…" He trailed off sadly, it didn't seem the time to point out his mother was the only one he'd ever seen with such a power.

Harry swallowed the sadness and anger as he opened his eyes. "I am just so sick of everyone mentioning them. I know nothing about them but everyone else seems to have some story…"

Flitwick sighed as the reason for his anger suddenly made sense to him. "I am truly sorry. I had no idea that you'd not been told of your parents lives before you came to Hogwarts." He said mournfully. "If you do wish to hear more about them, please come to me one evening and I'll tell you anything I can about them."

Harry looked down in surprise. "You-you wouldn't mind?" He felt embarrassed for acting like a child having a minor temper tantrum in front of his Charms Professor.

Flitwick's characteristic smile was back in place. "Indeed. Your mother was one of my most gifted students, I would be delighted to tell you about her."

Harry gave him a thoughtful and wistful smile. "I'd like that Professor."

The Professor gave him a small push. "Now get on Mr. Potter to see Professor Dumbledore. I have a class to teach."

"Just so I know Professor, what are we covering today?"

Flitwick smiled. "I think we are covering the Patronus charm today." He winked. "It would seem prudent to teach them the spell since it is the only defense against Dementors."

Harry laughed softly. "Thank you Professor." Flitwick nodded and walked into his classroom while Harry walked towards Dumbledore's office. Harry was sure that Dumbledore had planned for Harry to be absent.

Once he arrived at Professor Dumbledore's office the reason Professor Flitwick had sent him became clear. Malcolm was standing with the headmaster and they seemed to be waiting for him.

"Ah good Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said with a sparkle. "We have been waiting for you."

Harry nodded slowly. "I take it you've both analyzed the crystal Dobby placed under my bed." He said, guessing the reason for the meeting.

Malcolm nodded grimly. "I can't tell you how sorry I am. I did not anticipate Riddle thinking to use the blood he stole from you to create a blood focal stone."

Dumbledore sat back and sipped his tea. "I blood focal stone is normally used to help mind healers enter the thoughts of closed off patients such as Lockhart." He explained before Harry could even think to ask any questions.

"It requires the blood of the patient to be placed within the crystal." Malcolm expanded. "The crystal becomes like a vile. But with the blood comes a powerful concentration of the stone ability to work with that one particular person. It works as well as like a needle entering the skin and pushes the user into the mind of the intended target."

Harry nodded. "Ok, but shouldn't he have had a tough time entering my mind anyway, since I tend to have that reflex action to intrusions?"

Malcolm smile widely. "A month ago he would have. But now he had to get through the spell shields I cast that evening and your own fledgling shields."

Dumbledore looked solemnly. "I had given Severus the impression that Malcolm has been able to stop you from acting with the reflex, but you are unable to create shields. Tom was unlikely to think of spell shields since if we were to use them on a regular basis, you would never be able to learn to create your own shields. Also the crystal should have stopped that reflex action from being triggered since the intrusion would have looked like it was yourself accessing your mind, at least to your magic."

"I am surprised Riddle did not look inside you mind for the prophecy while he was in there." Malcolm said thoughtfully. He was tapping his chin as his eyes seemed to be focused at the wall behind Harry's head.

"I don't think he had access to my thoughts." Harry said as he reviewed Voldemort's actions and taunts.

"What do you mean Harry?" Dumbledore asked softly. "I know when we discussed this when you woke that you said something similar. What makes you think so?"

Harry took a moment to organize his points. "Well, first off he seemed annoyed that it had taken so long. Second he wasn't in complete control, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to break through his guard." He thought back to the hall before the assault even began. "I know he was testing me. But he didn't know exactly what I was thinking, instead he seemed to be focusing on my emotions, trying to get me to completely lose it."

"It would make his possession of you easier and allow deeper intrusion perhaps even allow him to convince you to say the prophecy aloud when he could hear it." Malcolm suggested. "It seems the second layer of the spell shield worked in conjunction with Harry's imaging."

"So Snape wasn't aware I had any shields?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore looked defeated, but it was Malcolm that answered. "No, I forbid Albus from confiding in the man when it comes to your lessons."

"He's been asking I take it." Harry snorted, very unimpressed with the headmaster having to be forbidden from telling Snape anything knowing full well Snape was possibly slipping information to Tom that the Order didn't want him to know.

"Yes." Albus sighed. "He has to be able to report back to Voldemort with something. I have allowed him little bits of information such as your huge increase in marks when it came to potions."

Harry couldn't help but snort with laughter. "Bet that didn't make him happy."

Albus just shook his head. "I can honestly say that his reaction is one of the excuses I have been using this term to not discuss you with him."

"Have you tried to breach his defenses to check his loyalty?" Malcolm asked.

Harry had never seen the headmaster making an effort to appear calm and undisturbed, but his new enhanced senses from the botched spell with Remus, made it impossible for the headmaster to hide his true feelings. "Severus has proved to me, at great risk to himself, to be loyal to the Light." Dumbledore said with conviction.

Harry raised a brow at the statement, while his body language and tone suggested complete belief in his statement, Harry could smell and feel an unease coming from his former mentor. Knowing that the headmaster tended to make his choices and stand behind them without obvious proof to the contrary, Harry decided to confront him. "You don't seem so sure of yourself Professor." He said with disappointment dripping from each word.

Malcolm hid a smile behind his hand while the portraits of the former headmasters and headmistresses gasped and muttered with outrage. The Headmaster looked at Harry and then turned his eyes away. "I have my reasons." He said softly. "I do not expect you to understand them."

"How can I?" Harry retorted. "You won't tell me your sacred reasons!"

"I'm ashamed to have you as the head of the Black family boy." Shouted Phineas Black's portrait. "How dare you…"

"Yeah, well, I'm ashamed to be the head of a family full of Death Eaters." Harry bellowed back, effectively silencing the portrait. It seemed it was possible for the image to swallow its own tongue when angered if the image's purpled face was any judge.

Malcolm cleared his throat. "If it is my presence that is stopping you from telling him what he needs to know I could step off for a walk."

Dumbledore shook his head. "You know why I believe in him Malcolm."

Malcolm sighed. "That man has too many demons to deal with to be fully trusted. He'll never be happy and he can't stand to see anyone else be so as a result, especially if it involves Mr. Lupin." Harry listened carefully to everything they said. From their tones and movements Harry knew this to be an old argument between the two friends. The mention of Remus stayed with Harry and made him wonder if seeing Remus and him together was the cause of Snape's increasingly aggressive attitude.

"I am aware of that, trait in him."

"Envy can make men do things they never thought themselves capable of… such as joining the Death Eaters in the first place." Malcolm pointed out with a scowl.

It was Dumbledore's turn to scowl back. "It was a mistake he's regretted ever since. He would never repeat that mistake."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, he did not lie to me then, he was too distraught to maintain his shields."

Malcolm stared at Dumbledore in surprise. "And he held no jubilation at the death of James?"

Dumbledore hesitated, his eyes darted over to Harry who was now sitting of the edge of his seat, eyes wide with anticipation. "I can't say he was in mourning, but he was still…"

Malcolm crossed his arms and stared down Albus. "He was still what?" He asked when Dumbledore hesitated too long.

"He was indifferent to James's death, but he was truly mournful about Lily." He finally sighed. "Severus had been helping me for months before that night and he helped to put away a great deal of them afterwards."

"Why would he care about my mother's death?" Harry asked truly confused. "She was just another 'mudblood' to him."

"Lily was never truly a 'mudblood' to Severus Harry." Dumbledore said softly. "She was the only person in the school who understood him, even a little bit. When she died, he lost what I would describe as he's 'best friend'."

Harry recoiled in disgust. "You have got to be joking!"

Dumbledore shook his head. "His friendship with your mother was one of the reasons why your parents managed to escape Voldemort, at least once, perhaps twice before you were born. He helped her even before he came willingly to me. She convinced him to come to me."

"That's why you think he's on our side?" Harry asked, his face still screwed up in disgust.

"Yes, as much as you remind him of your father, you are still Lily's son, and for that alone I do not think he will ever completely abandon the Light."

"Too bad seeing Harry happy is more likely to remind him of James then of Lily." Malcolm said dryly. "You underestimated him once when it comes to Harry… Don't do it again." Harry nodded sharply in agreement, but didn't say anything. He hated thinking about the memory of his parents deaths, but he couldn't escape seeing it once more quickly before Malcolm asked him to begin an unscheduled lesson, upstairs by the telescope. Harry was glad for the excuse and tried desperately to forget what he'd learned about his mother.

During the three days between the attack on the early hours of Wednesday morning and that Friday, public opinion had swung immediately away from Scrimgeour to Bones as news of the attack spread and the rumors that Voldemort wanted Rufus in office circulated. The rumors were certainly helped by the quotes in the Prophet from Harry and Dumbledore in the two critical days before the vote. Added to that was the fact that the two most influence wizards alive had endorsed her and pushed many neutral parties off the fence and into the Bones' camp.

By Halloween, the day of the vote, fear had made a great deal of people turn out for to vote. It wasn't even close. By a 58 point margin Amelia Bones won the election to become the newest Minister of Magic. All of Gryffindor tower had stayed tuned to the WWN broadcast in the Common Room that night after the Halloween feast. After the results were read an announcement was made that Arthur Weasley would be taking a new position as the Muggle World Liaison to #10 Downing Street and would be coordinating any joint ventures or negotiations with the Prime Minster of the UK. Muggle-born and muggle-raised informed their pure-blood brethren what that meant and soon cheers were being heard all the way to Professor McGonagall's office. It was only after she made a visit to remind them to keep things down that things began to settle. Still Harry caught the slight smile on her face just before she gave him a small nod and left the tower.

It felt good that for once Halloween held pleasant memories for him. He looked up at the stars through the window by his bed just before turning in. Looking at the star Sirius, Harry smiled happily in spite of the pain in his scar from Voldemort's temper tantrum over the defeat. "We stopped him this time Sirius, mum, dad. He's going to pay dearly when we are through, I promise."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Had some nasty writer's block to work through. I knew where I was going but got lost on how to get there. In just over a week I start school so I am going to get as much of the next chapter roughed as I can but look for the next update near the end of each month for the next little bit. Just a hint, reviews are VERY inspiring :)


	20. Chapter 20

**Harry Potter and the Winds of Change **

**(Year Six Fan-Fic)**

_Disclaimer: This is a non profit fan-fiction piece. No money is being made from it._

_Harry Potter, names, characters and related indicia are © and tm Warner Brothers 2000._

_Any quotes from the Canon books are © Joanne K. Rowling._

'_Circle of Lords' belongs to me and my brother._

_WARNING: UNedited. A cleaned and final version of the story will be re-posted when I complete this epic._

**Chapter 20 – Calm before the storm**

The next several weeks after the election were too quiet for Harry's peace of mind. The werewolf attacks stopped almost overnight and the Dementor attacks trickled off to only one or two a week, mostly in muggle areas, and were rarely reported in the Prophet. Harry's group of friends were nervous about the lack of attacks, although in public they didn't allow their tensions to show much.

Ron and Hermione had finally worked out their own issues and were no longer walking on eggshells around each other when Harry wasn't with them. Ginny and Neville tended to wander off together to practice her OWL level spells. Neville was still working out the power levels of his new wand. When he was confident he could cast a spell the magic flowed like water from him, effortlessly. Ginny's insistence that he be the one to help her learn had helped him to believe in himself. Ron grumbled a little but he never confronted Neville about it after Ginny threatened to do much worse then a Bat Boogy Hex if he ruined her hard work.

Professor Dumbledore had announced that the school was going to be hiring a new assistant caretaker to help out Filch. The new assistant was going to have the same privileges as Filch and share office space. Students were asked not to talk to the applicants in the hallways other then to give directions if required. Harry and his friends thought the announcement was odd and decided to keep an eye on anyone coming and going from the castle. Harry couldn't shake the feeling that something important was going on.

In late November Harry made an appointment to get together with Professor Flitwick. He stood nervously in front of the door for a moment. After taking a deep breath he knocked sharply.

"Come in." Called out Flitwick as the door opened slowly. Inside was a warm inviting office. The desk in which the short professor was sitting at was regular height but the table was smaller and more in tune with the man who worked on it. He sat on a charmed chair that had longer legs to hold the professor to the height of the desk. The walls were a soothing light blue and other then the Ravenclaw eagle standard on the wall behind him, the room didn't seem to be marked as a House room would be.

"Ah Mr. Potter," he said with a warm, inviting smile. "Please come in and have a seat." He said, gesturing to the wooden high back chair.

Harry gave a small nervous looking smile as he sat down. The chair while made of wood must have had a cushioning charm on it as he sat back on the surprisingly soft and warm seat. "Thank you sir."

The little professor looked a little uncomfortable at first but he simply shook his head and clapped his hands together. "Since this is not a formal interview Mr. Potter do you mind if we make ourselves a little less formal and call each other by our given names then?"

Harry shook his head, "I don't mind if you don't sir." He said.

Filius looked amused. "Well that won't do Harry, I insist you call me Filius."

Harry could help but give him a blushing smile and stammered, "Of course s… err.. Filius."

He gave Harry a glowing smile. "That's better." He waved his wand in a quick circle and flick at his desk and a full tea set appeared with steaming hot chocolate. "I hope you don't mind but I don't drink tea in the evening." He explained.

Harry shook his head. "No sir… I mean Filius. I rather like hot chocolate."

The two sat in a slightly uncomfortable silence as they sat back and sipped their drinks. Finally Filius cleared his throat and spoke. "Well I can't really imagine where to start." He said softly. "You live with Lily's sister so I imagine you know something about your mother."

Harry shook his head. "Not really sir, My aunt hates magic and as an extension hated my mother and me. She barely mentioned her." Harry didn't feel it was a good idea to repeat the lies Petunia had told him until he turned eleven.

Filius looked startled. "Oh well I guess I should start at the beginning then."

"Please, I know so little about either of them really." Harry said, trying desperately to keep his voice steady. He'd always wanted to know more but after years of being told to not ask questions he'd never thought to push for this opportunity before. Now that he was faced with it he was almost frightened that the stories wouldn't live up to the expectations the stories he had been given by Remus and Sirius. What if Snape's opinion was closer to the truth then anything anyone else had told him?

"Your mother was a very curious little girl." Filius said with a far-away smile. The kind of smile Harry knew meant he was thinking of a far distant memory. "I can remember during her sorting that she took the hat off and tried to talk to it." Harry smiled, picturing his mother with a look of surprise ripping the hat off her head and looking at it. "Minerva had to rip it out of her hands and place it back on her head. I think she was just as shocked as I was when the hat cried out Gryffindor. Normally such curiosity would have landed her in Ravenclaw."

"Was she always that curious?" Harry asked attentively.

Filius laughed. "Oh my! Yes, yes she was." Harry couldn't help but grin at the professor's enthusiastic response. "By fifth year she could take a spell apart piece by piece and break it down into tiny components. Even difficult spells. Her wand was fine tuned for such work, a very well matched set she and her wand were." He said with a mix of sadness and wistfulness. "She would spend some of her spare time doing extra work on the charms spells and tweak them to be a bit more powerful or to produce a desired result. I think it was one of the reason your father and his group used to avoid making her angry when they could avoid it."

"You mean besides the fire starting abilities." Harry asked, biting his lip trying to keep his curiosity in check.

Filius roared with laughter, "Oh my yes, I think I recall Mr. Black once stated something to the effect of , 'She wasn't scary enough before, now she can shoot fire with her temper.'"

Harry finally allowed his laughter to bubble up into a chuckle. "Yes that sounds like Sirius, minus the expletive he'd have added."

Filius couldn't help but smile fondly at the boy. "I never knew the others as well as your mother." He said softly, not wanting to cause Harry to tense up once again. "Your father and his friends were quite the terrors in their day."

Harry bit his lip to keep from smiling. "Yeah, so I hear daily from Professor Snape."

Filius tried, he really did, but he couldn't keep the chuckle down. "Oh I am quite sure you do. Severus was never one to let a grudge go." He chuckled. "And I'm not sure if it was the teddy bear that followed him around for hours as a first year that made them enemies for all time, or if it was simply that Black was made a Gryffindor and he'd lost the only ally he'd thought he'd have in Slytherin."

Harry snorted at the image of the teddy bear following Snape through the halls and chose to ignore the comment about his godfather. "How could they have managed that as first years?" Harry couldn't help but ask.

"I imagine that, as per pureblood custom, James and Sirius knew several simple spells. The follow-me charm is often cast on children's toys, so it might have been one they knew." Filius offered.

Harry looked thoughtful. "Who were mum's best friends?"

Filius sat up straighter and shifted in his seat, "Well she got along with most of the girls in her year. Ms. Wolverton and Ms. Mytalene come to mind immediately." He said as he tapped his chin with his fingers. "They were her housemates. And later on she and Professor Snape did become…" He hesitated while Harry watched him intently. "Allies, I think is what I would call them."

Harry looked away towards the window, looking out into the clear dark sky. "Dumbledore said they were best friends." He said with a sour grimace, he still couldn't keep the distaste off is face.

Filius looked uncomfortable and quickly put down his tea cup. "Your mother was a very kind hearted young woman Harry." He explained calmly. "She could see that he was ostracized from the rest of his house because of his half-blood status."

"He's a half-blood?" Harry said with complete surprise. "Are you sure?"

Filius looked surprised but made an effort to hide it. "Well of course, Snape is not a pureblood name." He paused and looked at Harry closely. "You never struck me as the type to care about such issues."

"I don't." Harry said quickly. "It's just he's always going on about…"

"I think you mistake him for Mr. Malfoy." Filius said with a touch of rebuke in his tone. "I have never heard Professor Snape say anything degrading about a student in regards in blood issues."

Harry snorted. "Then you've never heard him talk to Hermione."

Filius looked concerned but conceded the point, not wishing to change the tone of the conversation drastically. "Still I would say that your mother's friendship with him was based on his level of isolation, and the amount of attention he seemed to get from your father and his friends."

"So she felt sorry for him." Harry said with a hint of relief.

"In the beginning I would say so. But over time I think they were true friends, even if Severus's temper got the better of him on occasion."

"Like in their fifth year?" Harry asked as an additional piece of the puzzle clicked into place.

"Yes, he spent quite a few miserable days awaiting Lily's forgiveness for a fight they had." Filius said. "I don't know what was said, but I do know that Lily tore a strip out of him."

Harry shrugged. "I've seen the memory from his view point." Filius looked surprised and he sat back. "He called her a Mudblood for which my father decided to teach him a lesson."

Filius sighed and shook his head. "You must understand Harry, Severus has been searching for acceptance all his life, and your mother was the only one he ever found it in. In the weeks following your mother's death I honestly thought he would mourn himself into the ground."

Harry sat back and took it all in. "Perhaps you should just explain as much as you can and I should just listen." He said bravely, trying not to sound bitter.

Filius sighed with a touch of sadness and nodded once more. "Lily and Severus become friends in first year when they were partnered by Professor Slughorn for potions. If there is one thing Snape can appreciate it's someone who can do potions as well as he can. Being a Slytherin half-blood was hard on him. If he'd had his mother's name he could have slipped under the radar of the other pure-bloods but with the name Snape it was obvious he wasn't 'pure' enough for the Black sisters, Malfoy and others within his own house. So he was a loner and Lily, being the kind person she was befriended him. They kept up a facade to keep the Slytherins from taking too much interest in the two of them. The Marauders actually helped that act a bit, but by fifth year their antics had put a strain on Lily and Snape's friendship. It wasn't until Lily found out that Snape had tried to get your father and his friends expelled by following Mr. Lupin during sixth year that she finally told him to grow up or they couldn't be friends anymore that Severus started to back away from her. She'd warned him repeatedly not to include Mr. Lupin in his grudge against James and Sirius. Severus just wouldn't listen to her."

"So they were having issues being friends after that?" Harry asked intently.

Filius nodded. "Yes. From what I saw, by seventh year his friendship with Lily was so strained he spent more time with his house mates, who seemed to be more accepting of him by then, than he did her. They still talked but not like they did before, and Snape became extremely guarded when she began to date James."

"And that was the end of their friendship?" Harry asked , almost hopefully.

"Not that I am aware of." Filius said. "They exchanged letters I believe after Hogwarts."

Harry said for a few minutes, digesting the new information. "So," He said with some difficulty, "What happened to her other friends?"

Filius looked sorrowful. "Ms. Wolverton moved to Canada soon after she lost her husband and child about a year before Voldemort fell."

Harry's face fell. "Oh I'm sorry Professor I…"

Filius waved Harry's apology away and it died in Harry's throat. "No, no Harry." He said as he visibly tried to look more cheerful but for once his smile didn't reach his eyes. "You couldn't possibly have known."

"I imagine what happened to her other friend was worse." Harry said with growing horror.

"Ms. Mytalene was a pureblood, and as such was subject to some old laws. She was forced to marry Dolohov and committed suicide on her wedding night." He said quietly, and looked as if he was fighting back tears.

Harry looked shocked. "Oh my… I …" He didn't know what to say.

Filius seemed to guess the awkwardness Harry felt and gave him an understanding nod. "I never understood why she never ran away as Ms. Wolverton did. It was such a waste of a intelligent witch."

Harry couldn't take anymore surprises. He jumped up from the chair and started to turn towards the door. "Professor I'm sorry I just…"

Filius got up and walked over to him and placed a hand on him back and gave him a comforting pat. "I understand Harry." He said softly. "I knew this talk would be hard, I had hoped, no I had prayed I could keep things light for this first visit, but instead all I seem to have done is given you more grief."

Harry turned and gave his Professor a smile. "No sir, Her and her friends might have had short and painful lives, but at least I know her a little better now." He didn't know what to do so he just gave him a half-smile. "Thank you for that."

Filius gave him a sad look. "I hope you understand why it might have been difficult for others to tell you about your parents, I don't think anyone set out to keep it from you, it's more about not wanting to relive the death and senselessness of it all, I think."

Harry gave him a sad look. "I can see that now. I never really thought much about it before."

"And since you didn't ask, everyone assumed you knew." Filius finished for him.

Harry nodded once more. "Yes, at least I hope that's what they thought."

Harry waved good-bye to the now depressed looking professor and began to walk away from the Charms corridor where Flitwick's office was located back towards Gryffindor tower. As he reached the floor where Professor Dumbledore's office was located he nearly ran into two men dressed in dark traveling cloaks with their hoods up.

"Pardon me." Harry said politely as he stepped to the side to allow them to pass. The two figures looked at him and at the same time their eyes widened and traveled up to his forehead. Harry sighed as his hand unconsciously flattened his fringe.

"Not at all Mr. Potter." The younger man said with traces of an eastern European accent. "We are in a hurry and were not expecting anyone to be around." He offered with a strained smile. The older man looked almost frightened by Harry's searching gaze. As Harry looked at him the thought that he'd seen the man before briefly settled in his head.

The younger man shifted his weight uncomfortably as Harry continued to look at his companion. "I don't suppose this is the way to the headmaster's office?" He asked, dragging Harry's attention away from the older man.

Harry nodded. "Of course. Just around the corner and at the end of the hall you'll come to a gargoyle, that's the entrance." Harry explained. "Do you have the password?"

The younger man nodded. "Yes, thank you."

"No problem, Mister…?" Harry asked holding out his hand as he left the end of his sentence dangling searchingly in the air.

The younger man looked at the older one before answering Harry. "Ah! Gibbons, Thad Gibbons."

Harry politely bid them goodnight and continued on his way, but he filed the name away for another time. He had a lot to think on tonight; it wouldn't hurt if he postponed pondering this situation for a little while.

* * *

The following day found Harry still in a state of reflection. His mother's friendship with Snape gnawed at him, but he waited until after class to approach Remus about it.

"Hey," He said softly to gain the werewolf's attention. Remus looked up from packing his papers away and smiled at him.

"Hey Harry." He said brightly. "Is something bothering you?"

Harry looked down at his shoes and shrugged his shoulders, his hands busily tucked into the pockets of his trousers beneath his robes. "I talked to Professor Flitwick about mum last night." He mumbled still not looking up into Remus's concerned look. "Why didn't you guy tell me she was friends with Snivillus?"

Remus sighed and sat down in his chair. "To be honest, I don't like to think about those times much now that they're all gone." He said, wiping his face with his hands as if trying to wipe away the grief that was settling on his features. "We were kids, Harry; just stupid kids." He sighed.

Harry sat on the edge of the desk and looked down at Remus's bowed head. "Didn't you think I'd be interested in that tidbit?"

Remus just shook his head. "It was all in the past, even before she finished school. I know how much you hate him, and rightfully so." He added quickly. "In truth I didn't want to tarnish her in your eyes." He admitted sheepishly.

Harry scowled. "I didn't have any type of memories about her." He said crossly. "No one thought to tell me anything about her, except Slughorn and Mr. Ollivander."

Remus looked even more depressed. "I knew your aunt wasn't fond of your mother but I thought she would hav-,"

Harry cut him off harshly. "She told me my parents were worthless, unemployed drunks who got themselves killed in a car crash!"

Remus's eyes filled with a mix of anger and horror. "How could she… her own sister!"

Harry snorted. "Think about how she treated me. You honestly think she said anything nice about either of them?"

"No, I guess it was too much to hope that they could be civilized." He spat as he looked away and clenched his fists tightly.

Harry looked away from him and stared off into space. "Even now I know hardly anything about them. What they did after Hogwarts… how long after they were married I was born… any of it."

Remus shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Well to an extent your aunt was right about them not being 'officially' employed."

Harry's eyebrows lifted high in surprise. "Really?"

Remus gave him a dark smirk. "Your father was working full-time at investigating disappearances, and murders using his status as the Lord of Highmoor but his investigations were for the Order, not the ministry."

Harry nodded softly. "So he was watching the Pure-bloods to see where they were throwing their money around and helping to smoke out Voldemort's supporters."

Remus acknowledged Harry assessment with a quick, purse-lipped nod. "Your mother was a little different. Muggle-borns weren't encouraged to join the ministry and so she decided to achieve her masters in Charms and Potions. She became a full Potions and Charms Mistress two years before you were born. The ministry needed everyone they could get, but she decided to freelance. As a potions mistress her skills were in demand constantly by wealthy individuals, not to mention St. Mungo's. I don't know what she was working on when it came to Charms. Her abilities were always way too complicated for me to follow." He told Harry. Remus seemed a little embarrassed that he couldn't tell him what his mother was working on.

Harry's eyes had been wide with wonder and pride as Remus explained about his mother's skills. "Wow, she must have been brilliant!"

Remus chuckled. "She was a lot like Hermione, brilliant beyond her years."

Harry smiled. "When I come home for Christmas will you tell me about them?"

Remus smiled at him. "Of course Harry. I never meant to keep anything from you and I'm sure Sirius…"

Harry smiled and place his hand on his shoulder reassuringly. "He just never got the chance to, being on the run and all."

* * *

Thad Gibbons was named as Filch's new assistant on the Friday evening after dinner. Harry and his friends, minus Luna, decided that heading to the tower right away would be the best thing to do. They headed up to the boy's dorm so they could talk without the whole common room listening in on what they were up to.

"Harry, can I try your wand tonight?" Neville asked him once they were spread out between the three beds and a couple of chairs.

Harry shrugged his shoulders and handed Neville his wand. Neville took it and closed his eyes. Everyone watched with awe as the wand lit up and a breeze ruffled Neville's hair as he concentrated, suddenly he twirled the wand and whispered, "Expecto Patronum." A bright phoenix burst from the wand followed by a cry that sounded like Fawkes in the distance. The white creature circled the room, leaving wisps of silver flame in it's wake until it landed on Neville's shoulder and faded from sight.

Harry was flabbergasted. He'd never seen a Phoenix Patronus before. It had been beautiful. He could hear the others chattering about the creature and he could see Neville blushing.

"That's was bloody amazing mate!" Cried Ron.

"It truly was Neville." Hermione nodded enthusiastically. "I've never seen the like before."

Ginny was smiling and she jumped up to hug him. "I told you that you could do it if you really tried." She laughed and Neville joined her.

"I still can't do it with my own wand." He said sheepishly.

"I bet you could if you really tried. "Encouraged Hermione.

Harry sat still and thought. "Neville can I try yours for a second?" Neville quickly handed his own wand to Harry.

Harry felt the similar pull of the wand on his magic in his arm as he held the cool wood between his fingers. The vibration in the harmony between his wand and Neville's was very close, but Neville's went deeper, pulled harder at Harry's magic. Harry lifted the wand and allowed it to tap into his magic fully. He could hear the familiar rush of magic in his blood as it raced through him, much like it did before he did accidental magic. He opened his eyes and cast his Patronus. "Expecto Patronum." He called out.

The normally large stag did not appear. Instead a Griffin pranced out the end and reared up on it's hindquarters, challenging everyone in front of him. From it's mouth instead of a roar a blinding pulse of light rippled before the Patronus faded from view much as Neville's phoenix did.

Everyone was speechless for several long moments. "What happened?" Ron finally asked, his voice betrayed his complete bewilderment.

"I have no idea." Harry stammered out. He held out Neville's wand for him to take. Neville reached out with Harry wand in his shaky fingers and gasped as their fingers and wands touched, a jolt went through them both. The surge sent both young men flying back and they landed on the floor.

"A wand binding!" Hermione gasped.

Ginny's eyes nearly pooped out of her head. "But That hasn't happened in decades!"

Hermione nodded her head and began to speak very quickly. "Well, it's not all that surprising. They both have the same type of wand. You'd think it would happen more often considering that Mr. Ollivander only uses three types of cores." She began to drum her fingers on her hip as she looked deep in thought.

Harry looked over at he rest of his friends. "Do you have any idea what they are on about?" Ron and Neville shook their head.

"Nope, I think they have lost it mate." Ron shrugged.

Hermione looked over at them with an annoyed frown. "If you'd ever read Hogwarts: A History you'd know that wand bindings happen very rarely. They bind people to each other's wands and fate's. Harry will now know if Neville's in trouble because his own wand will react and the same will happen for Neville when Harry's in trouble."

"That might be handy." Harry said softly, wishing for once it wasn't him that these things kept happening to. Everyone else agreed.

* * *

It's short but it's a chapter :) Sorry for the long wait but school has been very busy this term. I'll try to do better next term. hugs 


	21. Chapter 21

**Harry Potter and the Winds of Change **

**(Year Six Fan-Fic)**

_Disclaimer: This is a non profit fan-fiction piece. No money is being made from it._

_Harry Potter, names, characters and related indicia are © and tm Warner Brothers 2000._

_Any quotes from the Canon books are © Joanne K. Rowling._

'_Circle of Lords' belongs to me and my brother._

_WARNING: UNedited. A cleaned and final version of the story will be re-posted when I complete this epic_. Oh and I don't do accents.

**Chapter 21 – Quiet before the strom**

"It'll be fine Harry, I promise." Hermione told him in a soft whisper as they sat at the special table in the restricted section of the library. "Neville is getting used to things too." She said as she dipped her quill in her ink bottle and copied a few more lines from the ancient book she had propped up with magic on the table so she could read it easier.

Hermione was reassuring Harry about he wand connection. Harry was beginning to feel a little over-whelmed with all the changes that seemed to be focusing on or around him. The connection between Neville's wand and his own had taken a little getting used to. Whenever Neville felt threatened, Harry's wand would feel a touch warmer. Hermione promised the wand would send him a very clear feeling if Neville was in serious trouble, but it was still odd to be receiving warnings from his wand.

"It just seems to catch my attention at the worst possible times." Harry muttered as he to copied a few lines from his textbook for his Defense essay. It was the one subject Harry could easily carry on a conversation while doing the work.

Hermione didn't seem to mind his company while she worked on the project she'd set herself to earlier in the year. She'd been frustrated but the lack of information on Dementors and had been forced to ask Professor Dumbledore for permission to study some very dark books in the restricted section. Madame Pince had insisted that Professor Dumbledore give her the note personally before allowing Hermione to even look at the books she'd requested. Now Hermione was being forced to work in the darkened, creepy area of the gated room surrounded by cursed books.

Hermione gave Harry a questioning look but quickly turned back to her copying. Harry was unsure what to make of the look and went back to his textbook. They worked quietly for about ten more minutes. Harry finished his essay and sat back with a sigh of relief. "Finished." He said as he raised his arms above his head and arched his back to relieve some pressure in his spine. He smiled as he felt a soft pop.

Hermione smiled and looked over to where Ron had fallen asleep about a half-hour earlier, she couldn't help but wrinkle her nose in disgust at the little puddle of drool that was on his parchment. Harry chuckled softly and shook his head. "He's going to have to learn to get to bed earlier." Harry said.

"What was he up late doing late night, besides playing wizard's chess with you and Dean?"

"His homework for Divination." Harry said with a shrug.

Hermione looked surprised. "You mean he didn't even start it until after I went to bed last night?"

Harry shook his head. "He'd started it two days ago, but he'd forgotten to finish it and didn't remember until after our last game."

Hermione looked like she was about to say something really heated but Harry had shot her a warning look. It was a look that she was beginning to understand to mean, 'you are not his mother, let it go'. To help break the tension that was building Harry asked her about her work. "So what have you figured out so far Hermione?" He asked softly.

Hermione blew out a long breath as she organized her answer. She'd been working hard Harry knew and he watched her bite her bottom lip before breaking out in a slightly excited whisper.

"I've been having some trouble with finding information on how Dementors produce that cold feeling and without it I can't configure a spell to act like a homing ability to the portkeys." She explained. "I don't want to cast the Portkey at a person, I could never kill someone like that." She said softly, not really looking up as she continued. "So I have been looking into way that the feeling could be created by looking into a few older theories about how magic works."

"How magic works?" Harry asked not sure he was following her thought patterns. It bothered him that Hermione wanted to fight but was unwilling to protect herself to the fullest. He also knew better than to talk to her about it right now.

Harry couldn't see how theory was going to solve something no one understood. He had faith in Hermione's abilities to work things through but when it came to imagination, well Harry knew it wasn't Hermione's strong suit. She could pull something apart until the answer for why it worked, but when it came to breaking new ground he wasn't sure if she was up for the challenge. Research just wasn't possible when no one has explored the subject before you, like with her Dementor research now.

Hermione just nodded as if unaware of Harry's doubts. "Yes, one of the most controversial theories is the one called "Mage Intent". The theory is based off the fact that in olden legends Merlin and Morgana were both known to have used the same spells. That true of everyone until the year 1246, during the darker ages of history, that's when the lords of the realm decided to start putting restrictions on some of the nastier spells."

"Hermione." Harry interrupted. "That's not helping me to understand this theory of yours." He explained.

She sighed and turned the book she'd been reading around so Harry could see the page she'd been reading. "Basically it says that the only real difference between light magic and dark magic is the intent of the witch or wizard."

Harry lend back away from the book suddenly, his eyes wide. "There is only power and those too weak to seek it." He breathed fearfully, remembering the words Voldemort had said under the third floor corridor in his first year.

Hermione's face crumpled. "How did you know that was written on the next page?" She asked his as she flipped the page and looked at the writing on the margin of the next page.

"I-I didn't." He stammered. "Voldemort said those words to me…"

Hermione looked back and forth between Harry and the writing in the book. She at first looked fearful but then she bit her cheek and read over the passage beside Tom's notes in the margin. Several minutes passed as Harry watched her intently.

"Harry that just his interpretation." She said much louder then she'd been talked before. She let the book go and it continued to hover over the table as she grabbed Harry's now ice cold hands. "The theory goes into the neutrality of magic and the types of sacrifices that magic can accept to allow things to happen."

"Like what?" Harry asked, he was suddenly feeling very weary even though it was only nearing eight in the evening. The word sacrifice always made him think of his mother's last moments, and the topic of Dementors didn't help to push the thoughts away either.

"Well, like when you cast the Patronus spell. It takes more than just magical ability and knowledge of a spell." Hermione explained. " It takes the conjuring of a powerful emotion to energize the spell." She explained with an impassioned zeal. "The more powerfully charged the Patronus is the more Dementors it can run off."

"I know that Hermione," Harry sighed in exasperation. "But what does that have to do with intent?"

"With emotional charged spells the emotion changes the type of spell being cast just as much as the words or wand movements do. But not with sacrifice element spells that this theory deals with. There is always an alternative to a sacrifice, it just that dark arts can use an unwilling victim or one's own soul, while white magic requires a willing sacrifice. Unwilling sacrifices are easier to obtain by willing sacrifices are more powerful."

"But what is sacrifial magic?" Harry asked.

"Ritual magic." Hermione said sadly. "The more I looked into Dementors, the more I began to think that they were once dark wizards who might have made mistakes while performing rituals upon themselves. I think they gave up too much of their own souls and now feed off others to sustain themselves."

Harry just shook his head. "And Dumbledore is allowing you to research this? Does he know what you are looking into here? Have you discussed this with him at all?"

"On honestly. Do you think I'm a complete idiot? Of course I talked to Professor Dumbledore about it. He told me he thought the idea had merit to look into." she said a little put out at Harry's tone. "He also said I might be able to uncover the reason why Voldemort didn't die the night he tried to kill you as a baby. He's sure Voldemort used some sort of ritual magic that grounded his soul and kept it from passing to the 'next great adventure' and that your mother's protection is based off ritual magic as well, but it required her willing sacrifice to seal it. Her protection won out over his because she gave her life willingly."

Harry just shook his head. "Look, you have enough going on, why don't we drop this on the Order to look into." He said with a very nervous tremor in his voice, trying to ignore the memory of his mother begging Voldemort to kill her instead until he finally killed her. The idea of Hermione doing the same research as Riddle sent a chill down Harry's spine. It was one thing for Harry to have to deal with him. At times Harry could almost feel the darkness of the bastard eating away at him. The thought of Riddle doing the same to his friends scared the hell out of him.

Hermione however looked down right insulted and hurt if the tears that sprang to her eyes were any indication. "But Harry I…"

Harry lend forward and took her shaking hands. "Hermione please understand. I can't – I mean I- we- we don't know what made Tom go round the twist and become a psychopath." Harry stammered. He looked over at the dark book floating lazily over the table. "What if it was the subjects he was studying?"

Hermione sniffled and pulled back. "Harry, I have spent hours with Dumbledore talking about the theory. He's studied it with me at first before things became to busy at the ministry."

"Dumbledore isn't always all there Hermione." Harry said as he tapped the side of his head to emphasize his point. "I care about Dumbledore as much as you do." He said as she opened her mouth to defend the headmaster. "I trust him and believe in him but sometimes…" His voice trailed off, in his frustration he couldn't think of a way to end the sentence.

"Sometimes he forgets to stop the rain and wonders why his house is flooded." Came a groggy voice from the other end of the table.

Hermione and Harry both turned quickly to see Ron rubbing his face and trying to wipe away the drool on his face.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione snapped at him.

Ron gave her a weird look. "It's just a Wizarding saying Hermione. Being forgetful you know… forgetting to turn off the rain. Aw forget it." He said waving his hands at her surprised face.

Harry was having a hard time keeping his face from showing the fear the subject spread through his soul while at the same time wishing her could get Hermione to stop looking into ritual magic until he had a chance to talk to Dumbledore personally.

* * *

End of term exams came and went without too much fuss. Harry was beginning to get even more paranoid once he became aware that Voldemort was defiantly making an effort to keep him from sensing anything. Harry had had only two tiny flashes of satisfaction this week and one disappointment. Harry was hoping the disappointment was because the Ministry had decided that the children would be traveling by Portkey rather than the Hogwarts Express for the Christmas break. The destination was still King's Cross, except for Harry and his friends. Dumbledore was making their Portkey personally; destination, Headquarters.

Since Harry's plans for break did not include leaving Headquarters much, Hermione and her family would be using Harry's regular guard to watch her house and protect her family. They all had promised to come by for Christmas dinner at Headquarters so the Trio could spend some of their time together. Hermione's house was still setup with a floo connection so she could come by during the week while her parents worked and so her guards could get some additional rest.

The teenagers had wanted to go to Diagon Alley to go Christmas shopping but it was quickly vetoed by Remus.

"I'm sorry Harry but I'm sure the Death Eaters are watching the alley again hoping to catch you out there." He told him. "Besides there is a Order meeting this evening and I need to be here."

As annoyed as Harry was he could see the disappointment in Remus's eyes regarding the issue.

Help came from an unexpected quarter. In the kitchen at that exact moment was the newest member of the Order of the Phoenix and Bill Weasley's new fiancé, Fleur Delacour.

"I was planning to go shopping in Paris this afternoon, they could come with me for an hour or two." She said slowly. Her English was much improved, Harry noticed.

Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Harry all turned to watch Remus's decision. "I'm not so sure…" He began.

"Nonsense," She laughed softly as she waved Remus off playfully. "Everyone knows Dumbledore would never let Harry leave England and 'He' does not have enough people to cover all of Europe." She said a little quicker and her accent began to color her words.

Remus looked back at Harry's begging eyes and relented. "Alright, but I want as many Order members as we can get in the next hour."

"But not Snape." Harry said quickly.

Remus nodded and smiled grimly. "Or Molly, or Dumbledore." He started mumbling as he walked away to contact as many people as he could.

An hour later Remus had only been able to get Bill, Fred and George without letting Molly, Dumbledore or Mad-Eye know about the trip. The group of Weasleys joined them near the fireplace.

"We'll floo to my mother's house." Fleur told them. She lives on the outskirts of Paris. The address is 'lovely collines de ressort au France'." She told them. "From there we will double check what has been happening today in Paris."

Harry carefully repeated the foreign words in his mind several time not wanting to make a mistake like in his second year. Bill and the twins had gone first, followed by Ron and then Ginny. Remus looked at Tonks and she quickly entered while Remus place a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Harry, just be careful." Remus sighed.

Harry gave him what he hoped was a reassuring smile. "I'm going to stick close to Tonks, I promise."

Remus chuckled dryly. "I'm sure you are." He said as he rolled his eyes.

Harry turned and faced him while Fleur tried to give them some privacy. "Honestly Remus, I'll be careful and do as Tonks says." He smiled innocently. "You're acting like a father more and more each day." He jumped into the fire and looked back as he threw down his floo powder and said 'lovly collines de ressort au France'. Despite the nauseating trip in which he thought he'd been dripped in ice cold water he landed with a huge smile on his face. The look of happy bewilderment on Remus's face had been exactly what he'd hoped to see.

Fleur came out of the fireplace a moment behind him. She walked over and greeted a woman who looked like an older sister. Listening to their conversation in French Harry caught the word 'mère' and understood that the older woman must have been Fleur's mother.

Fleur quickly introduced her to everyone. Mrs. Delacour greeted each of them warmly, especially Bill. "Mère has checked with père in Paris and the shopping area is normal." She explained.

They followed the same traveling pattern and Harry found himself stepping out into a very clean and stylish version of the Leaky Cauldron. They were quickly ushered to the beautiful archway painted on the wall in the back of the restaurant area. Fleur showed them how to tap the wall in the right place with their wands to walk through the barrier.

Again it struck Harry as strange to see the wide alleyway so clean. Snow was falling in the alley despite is not doing so in muggle Paris but the snow wasn't staying on the ground. The pathways were clear and the snow settled lightly on the lighted trees along the middle of the street.

Hermione gasped and grabbed his arm lightly. "Oh look Harry! There are fairies lighting the trees!" She exclaimed excitedly.

Harry looked closer and then smiled back at her. "They look a little like that character at the start of those kids movies." His chest warmed at the glowing look of happiness on Hermione's face.

Hermione laughed. "Tinkerbell." She sighed contently. "Oh Fleur it's so beautiful." She said a little louder.

Fleur looked proudly at the group. "èvidemment. We take great pride in our Wizarding sections unlike the muggles." She added with a touch of disgust.

"Are we going to split up?" Asked Bill. "If so I think we should try pair up with an adult."

"So who gets to watch Fred and George?" Ginny asked innocently.

"Oi! We count as adults I'll have you know." Fred said in his best impersonation of Percy.

Fred hit him upside the head. "Never say that again." He scolded, adding a dramatic shiver.

"Alright," Cried Bill over the laughter of the group. "Together you might have enough maturity to have Ginny watch over you." As he turned away from them the twins gave each other a high five and pulled Ginny along behind them before she could protest.

"Tonks, I imagine you'll want to take Harry?" He asked.

Tonks nodded. "Harry and I will meet you back here in about two hours I think." She looked over at Harry. "Will that give you enough time?"

"I guess, except for your gift." He said shyly.

Hermione smiled at him and whispered in his ear. "Do you know what you want to get her yet?"

Harry looked back at her and noticed she was still holding his arm. He shook his head. "No idea."

Tonks just smiled. "Don't worry about it Harry. You don't have to get me anything."

Bill snorted and gave Harry a wink. "If you see something I can always pick it up for you before Christmas Harry."

Harry smiled and nodded. He looked down at his arm and was about to say something when Ron piped up. "Bloody hell Hermione. You can let go of his arm now."

Hermione looked down and realized she was in fact still holding Harry's arm and blushed as she quickly dropped her hand and stepped away, not looking back at Harry at all. He looked back at her a moment and then walked over towards Tonks as Bill was suggesting Hermione shop with Fleur.

As they were walking down the alley looking at all the shops Tonks looked a little uncomfortable. "So you and Hermione…"

Harry looked away. "Are friends." He finished.

Tonks shrugged. "Ok, I just was wondering."

Harry stopped and looked her in the eye. "If things change I'll tell you, so please stop asking, ok?" He was really annoyed that every time Hermione and he were close or having a private conversation everyone felt they had the right to intrude and assume they were dating. It was bad enough when the public did it but when Tonks and Remus started asking it really bothered him.

Tonks looked apologetic. "Alright, I'm sorry. I just want to know if we need to add extra security on her house."

Harry looked startled. "That's why you want to know?"

"Well yeah." She said with a confused look. "You didn't think I want to know because I was some type of fan girl, did you?"

Harry looked at his feet. "Not because you were a fan girl but…"

"Oh Harry," She said with a hint of amusement. "Remus and I might tease you a little, but that's only because we want you to be happy and we're happy for you."

Harry worried his lip a bit. "It might be a good idea to add the security then." He admitted softly.

Tonks' eyes grew wide. "So you are…"

Harry shook his head quickly. "No but everyone thinks we are."

Tonks thought about it for a few seconds. "We already added a little extra security when the article came out."

Harry looked rather relived. "Thanks, I'd really hate to think anything happened to her family because of me."

"I wouldn't worry about it too much Harry." Tonks said as she threw her arm over his shoulder. "So where to first?"

Harry looked around at smiled. "This seems to be the Quidditch shop so lets go in here first."

For the next two hours Harry and Tonks shopped for his Christmas gifts. Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Dumbledore and Dobby had been easy to buy for. He bought Ron a broom servicing kit with a carrying case that automatically shrunk the broom so it could be carried. He picked up some fancy red leather chaser gloves for Ginny with her name embroidered with gold thread. For Neville he picked out some magical shears for gardening. For Luna he picked up a miniature solar system, much like the one he'd seen in Diagon Alley years ago. Dumbledore and Dobby were both getting some comfortable winter socks. Dumbledore's had sparkling stars and moons while Dobby's were black with his name on the back.

Harry was torn between getting Hermione an owl that she could leave with her parents so they could contact her without having to wait for Hermione to write them first. The other thing he wanted to get her was a book safe that she could keep her personal valuables hidden within. With her new library in her trunk it would be perfectly hidden from view. Tonks suggested he get both and give the owl to her parents instead.

He managed to hide the purchase of a tennis bracelet from Tonks when he picked out a thin chained necklace with a diamond heart shaped pendent for Mrs. Weasley. When he saw the simple gold bracelet with the sapphire heart shaped links Harry couldn't resist picking it out.

When they stopped to pick out the owl Harry saw the perfect gifts for the twins. Two blue collars with shiny large round name plates quickly was added to the list of things Harry needed for the new owl. Tonks and Harry also agreed that Remus had to have one of the chew toys.

"I guess that's almost everyone then Harry?" Tonks asked him.

Harry shook his head with frustration. "I know what I want to get for you, but I have no idea what Remus would like that he can't just buy himself."

"Everyone has money now. They could have bought the things you are getting them too." She pointed out. "Why is Remus so different?"

"They wouldn't." Harry said. "The Weasleys are so used to doing without that they might not think to get these things for themselves."

Tonks still didn't understand. "And Remus does?"

Harry stopped and thought about it. "Well no… I guess not. But we already bought him everything I could ever think of him needing."

Tonks gave him a quick hug before he could protest. "Harry Remus already has everything he's ever wanted because he has you in his life, and he has a job he loves."

He blushed and looked away. "I know but I want to give him something so he knows that… but I don't know how or what to get him."

Tonks placed a hand on his shoulder. "It doesn't have to be a material object Harry."

Harry was still unsure but walked along side Tonks as they went to meet up with everyone else. They only had to wait a few minutes before the rest of the group showed up and they headed back to Headquarters.

Once there Remus informed them that there was going to be an Order meeting that night but it would be after dinner. Harry took his gifts upstairs and hid them expect for the new owl stand. The new owl should be arriving sometime late that evening since they had allowed it to fly to Headquarters on it's own. They had given it a letter for Remus to make sure the owl didn't get lost.

Looking out over the rooftops as he petted Hedwig and fed her some owl treats he couldn't help but wonder when Voldemort was going to attack next. He sighed knowing that wishing for a quiet Christmas was too much to ask, but wishing all the same.

* * *

A/N: So sorry this took so long and it's so short but the next chapter shouldn't take so long and it should be much longer. I have not abandoned this story. I've just been VERY sick and very busy at school.


	22. Chapter 22

**Harry Potter and the Winds of Change **

**(Year Six Fan-Fic)**

_Disclaimer:__ This is a non profit fan-fiction piece. No money is being made from it._

_Harry Potter, names, characters and related indicia are © and tm Warner Brothers 2000._

_Any quotes from the Canon books are © Joanne K. Rowling._

'_Circle of Lords' belongs to me and my brother._

_WARNING: UNedited. A cleaned and final version of the story will be re-posted when I complete this epic_.

**Chapter 22 – Kidnapped**

Harry could hear the Order members as they began to arrive at the front door while he sat in the kitchen eating his dinner. With everyone else busy or at their own homes, Harry was left with little to occupy his mind. He headed into the Black Library to look for something to read and a chance to get away from the doors leading to the Order meeting.

On the reading table by the couch in front of the small fireplace was a small pile of books Hermione had been planning on borrowing but hadn't been able to take with her because her book bag could only hold so many. Feeling apprehensive about the topics she had been looking into recently Harry walked over and began to scan the titles critically.

The titles looked benign enough. '_Theories of Magic_' and '_How magic and blood are linked_', but he knew that if Voldemort had studied these types of books that the information within them could be dangerous. Not to mention that the Black Family Library had more 'Dark Arts' books than Hogwarts had in it's entire restricted area. Those facts together fueled his distrust of the wisdom of her research. Cautiously he picked up the 'Theories' book and began to look at the rather thick chapter on intent.

Over the course of the next two hours Harry was drawn into the book and learned about the Intent theory from the author _Walter Hillborrow _from the 17th century, it was about this time that a great many spells were being classified as dark or light and the Intent theory began to slip into obscurity. Harry's understanding of what the book's author had to say on the subject was different from the way Hermione had explained it to Harry in the Hogwarts library. While her thoughts on intent were essentially correct, Harry could see the darker side of the intent more clearly. The wanton killing that Voldemort and his followers engaged in now looked calculated as he silently began to agree with Walter's concerns about just labeling something as dark without looking at the reason the magic was being invoked. He could see how the intent behind the magic could corrupt a soul and take with it all thoughts of love and happiness. The intent to do evil chipped away at the light side of the soul. Each little act took the witch or wizard performing these spells a little closer to insanity and pure evil. Without self-less or 'good' guided intent behind other spells the dependency on the dark arts could become all-consuming. It certainly explained why Death Eaters rarely used anything but Unforgivables.

What Harry couldn't understand was why anyone would want to live without happiness? Why would Death Eaters chose to walk away from everything they have and serve someone who could not care less if they lived or died as long as they served him? What was the point of living forever as Voldemort seemed to want if your soul was so blackened that no joy could enter?

_Voldemort had to know that when he decided to gain power through dark magic that he was in essence destroying himself, right?_ He asked himself. _Do the Death Eaters understand what happens to them when they use these spells?_ Harry looked over the book again. The book was dusty but it was hard to tell if it had been collecting dust since Mrs. Black has pasted away or longer. There was still the possibility that the House elves had dusted before they died and Kretcher went insane. Harry sighed wearily and he pinched the bridge of his nose to relieve some of the tension were his glasses had been resting.

The other side of intent was his mother's sacrifice. Giving her life for pure love, while powerful was still destroying her own soul. Depending on the ritual she used it was possible she had given her soul to infuse her magic with his, making him more powerful than he had been previously. The other thought was that she had bound it to him and when he died she soul would disappear.

The thoughts provoked by the theory book led Harry to an hour long search for protection rituals. In the end he found three such books, not many but considering it was a very Dark Arts selection Harry was happy with the number of finds. He quietly took them to his room. He made sure to keep his footsteps as quiet as possible and avoid the few creaky stairs as he went, the Order meeting had let out a few minutes ago and he did not want to be seen with the books until he'd had a chance to do his research. He placed them under his mattress, careful not to crease the pages, before creeping back downstairs and then walking normally into the kitchen.

Upon entering he said hello the Order members within the room, several were still talking quietly and sharing some sandwiches Mrs. Weasley had prepared. He waved to Bill Weasley and motioned him over, when he caught the older man's eye. When Bill walked over Harry pointed to the hallway. Bill nodded and followed him out.

"What can I help you with Harry?" He asked. By the smile on his face he'd obviously been expecting Harry to single him out.

Harry grinned a little shyly. "I was wondering if you could do me a favor and pick up a few things for me as Christmas presents." Harry asked. He didn't know Bill as well as the other Weasleys but he trusted Ginny and Ron's assessment of their brother and knew Bill was trustworthy. Harry held out his Gringotts key.

Bill took the key carefully and placed it in his pocket. "Not a problem Harry. Fleur said you might need a man's advice." He added with a carefree wink. "So can I pick up for you?"

Harry gave him a grateful look of relief. "I'm glad she told you that cause I could really use your advice. I would like to get a Firebolt for Tonks, but I don't know how much they are or if..."

Bill's eyebrow disappeared under his fringe with surprise. "A Firebolt?"

"Shhh!" Harry said quickly, pulling the older man further away from the kitchen door. "I don't want Tonks to hear you."

Bill nodded and lowered his voice. "Sorry about that, but cor!" He whispered, he looked envious for a seconded before nodded his approval.

Harry smiled and hoped Tonks would be as happy as Bill seemed to be. "You think she'd like it? I mean it's not a gift most guys get for women right?"

Bill snorted. "You aren't looking to turn her head are you?" He couldn't resist teasing the younger man for a moment. "I hate to break it to you Harry but you're a little young for her, not to mention it would be scandalous." He chuckled with a wide evil looking grin.

Harry couldn't help but pretend to look horrified at the idea. "She's beyond too old! She's ancient!"

Bill laughed loudly. "Never let a woman hear you say that about them, if you want to live past sixteen Harry."

Harry chuckled. "I'm not that dense!" Bill raised his brow in a questioning manner and Harry grumbled. "Ok… not anymore at least."

Bill clapped him on the shoulder while failing to suppress another snort of amusement. "Now if only my youngest brother could learn that… but we digress. Anything else you need?"

"I also wanted to get your dad a couple of copies of muggle car repair manuals, for different types of cars you know." He said a little unsure of how to go about acquiring them.

Bill just grinned widely. "I know just the place for those. A muggle book shop I know owned by a Squib. She can get anything we need. " He chuckled. "Anything else?"

Harry bit his lip. "I still haven't gotten anything for Remus." He admitted. "I'm not sure what to get him."

Bill looked thoughtful. "To be honest Harry, I wouldn't know what to get him either. I hardly ever buy gifts for guys outside of my family. I always go for something that I would like and try to craft it to their personality. For example Charlie bought me my earring of a baby dragon tooth. Not that mum knows that." He said with a sad smile.

Harry tugged at his sleeve as he thought and reached back to scratch at an itch on the back of his neck. "Do you think Remus would like a dragonhide jacket?" He asked uncertainly. "I mean he normally wears cloaks but he looked at my jacket funny when Tonks gave it to me. I thought he might like it but I'm not too sure..."

Bill smirked. "I don't see why he wouldn't. He's not as old as he looks you know. I can't think of anyone who wouldn't like a warm dragonhide jacket in times like these."

Harry thought about it for a second and then smiled. "Yeah, I sometimes forget because of his little bits of grey hair." His smiled dropped slightly. "And no one can be too careful can they?"

Bill nodded and made an effort to lighten the mood by ignoring Harry's last comment. "So do you trust my judgment or do you had a particular style in mind for the jacket?"

Harry nodded as a unsure smile crossed his face. "Have you ever seen my jacket? It was modeled after the one Sirius Black used to wear when he was a teenager!"

After Bill taken a quick look at Harry's jacket they came to an agreement about how much Harry would want to spend. He'd had no idea a Firebolt was over 900 Galleons even three years after it's release. Still Harry didn't change his mind about the broom and they had agreed on all the terms, they went back into the kitchen. Almost everyone else had left by this time. Mrs. Weasley was getting ready to leave with Mr. Weasley just as the fireplace roared to life and Professor McGonagall's head appeared.

"Recall the core members of the Order and have them meet at Hogwarts!" She cried out. "Hogwarts was breached!"

"What! How?" Molly screeched. "Are the children safe?"

"The children are fine. We only had eight children stay this year, but Professor Trelawney was abducted." McGonagall looked angrier than Harry had ever seen her.

"We'll call everyone right away Minerva." Remus called out so she could hear.

"Can I leave the children here Remus? I don't want to leave Ron and Ginny alone at the Burrow." Asked Arthur quickly as the blood drained from his face.

"Of course." Tonks told him as she began checking her wand holster was attached to her arm securely and her cloak was clasped, getting ready to leave immediately.

"Hermione and her parents should stay here too." Harry said. Everyone turned towards him as if suddenly remembering his was there. "You'll need as many people as possible, that way you wont need to spread our forces trying to protect everyone."

Remus nodded. "Call her first, then we'll Floo out."

Minerva quickly disappeared and Harry fire called Hermione. Within ten minutes, Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Harry were holed up in the kitchen while all the adults left for Hogwarts. Molly had fretted about them being alone but Arthur convinced her to go quickly and that the children were obviously safer at Headquarters than Hogwarts at the present time. Hermione had brought her baby sister Phoenix with her, who thankfully had slept through her first Floo traveling experience and was sleeping in carrier on the table in front of Hermione.

"I can't believe anyone would kidnap that old fraud." Ron groused. Hermione shot him a glare as she pointed to the baby. Ron sighed and nodded, knowing he would have to keep his voice down.

"Neither can I." Harry admitted. "Surely Snape would have told Voldemort she was a huge fraud most of the time, and even if she can predict the future once in a while she can't predict the future on command." He watched the baby out of the corner of his eye. The pale pink skin peaking out gave the little baby a glow that made her look angelic to him. He found her strangely distracting, keeping him from fully focusing on the situation. Having never been this close to a baby that he could remember, he wasn't sure what to think about the little dark blonde cherub yet.

Hermione sighed. "She is a true seer. And she does spend most of her time in the tower alone." She looked sour as she added. "Who knows how often she actually does give prophecies."

"I was just thinking the same thing." Ginny agreed as she gazed down at the baby with a distracted awe. "Otherwise why is Dumbledore protecting her."

Everyone turned and looked at Ginny as the suggestion began to sink in. "You don't think that…" Harry began.

Hermione gasped. "All the prophecies she's made that we know about are about you Harry."

"No." Harry said quietly and shaking his head. "All her predictions are about Voldemort."

"Third year right?" Ron asked a little loudly. He was the only one not interested in watching the baby sleep. "The one you heard was about Wormtail and Voldemort, not you." He lowered his voice instantly as all three of the others looked at him with an annoyed look.

"Yes, it was." Harry admitted.

"We should tell the Order what we think is going on." Hermione ordered softly.

"I'm sure Dumbledore has figured that out Hermione. " Ron rolled his eyes. "He's not that far gone, besides he stopped Umbridge from removing her last year."

"You know I bet he has a listening charm on her room during non class time." Ginny suggested. "Just so he can catch when she makes a prediction."

"Then there is the idea we had a few months ago. That Voldemort is just after the prophecy from 1980." Ron suggested.

"I never thought I'd say this but… She was too valuable to keep hidden in plain view." Hermione admitted, regretfully.

"But in the castle she was safe from Voldemort." Ron argued again raising his voice.

"But not from Death Eaters." Hermione pointed out.

"Death Eaters can't just walk in the front door any old time Hermione!" Ron said rather heatedly.

"Well Snape does." Harry threw into the argument.

They stopped and looked back at Harry with a look of alarm. "He's right." Ginny said softly as she laid a hand on Ron's arm, again calming him as she'd done many times in the months since Charlie's death. "And Wormtail did too, as a family pet for Percy and you."

They sat in silence for a few minutes before the baby made a few noises as if she was waking. Hermione got up and mumbled something about going to the library to feed her while she waited for eleven o'clock so she could call her parents who were out for the evening. Taking the baby with her she disappeared up the stairs.

Harry finally decided to follow her rather than sit in the kitchen where the tense silence began to stress Harry's already frazzled temper. Ginny and Ron agreed to wait by the fire to await any news that might come through. He was extra careful to be completely quiet as he entered the library. He was surprised to find Hermione sitting on the couch with her sister in her arms, both were crying, Hermione quietly and Phoenix rather alarmingly. He quickly crossed the room and sat down beside her.

"Hermione, what is it?" He asked, his concern written clearly on his face.

"Oh Harry," She whimpered. "What kind of world is she going to live in?" She asked him as she gazed down at the baby in her arms as she placed the pacifier pinned to her tiny shirt into her mouth to quiet her. Harry was unsure what to say, he just sat there and watched as Hermione cradled the child. "The magical world is so-so backwards. All the hate… all the…" She began to cry harder. As she did she handed the baby over to Harry before she pulled her knees up onto the couch and wrapped her arms around them placing her head down and cried.

Harry was petrified. He held the baby in his hands, unsure how to deal with everything going on around him. He wanted to comfort Hermione but was unsure what to do. The only girl to seriously cry all over him had been Cho. Oh sure, Hermione had cried on him before, but those were usually tears on relief once he'd woken from their latest adventure. But those occasions were usually followed by a lecture about how they could have done better or what had been happening while he'd been recovering. He'd never seen her breakdown like this and he wished he knew what to do. Instead he looked down at the baby in his arms with trepidation.

He tried to mimic the hold Hermione had been using, resting the baby's head in his elbow but the baby's face was scrunching up as if she was trying to spit out the pacifier to let out her displeasure with his handling of her. In a few seconds the baby had managed to push the contraption out of her mouth with her tongue and began to cry. Hermione's face shot up from her knee as she took in what she'd done with mortification. She turned away from Harry and began searching in the baby bag by the edge of the couch for a bottle.

"Hermione can you just take her please." Harry begged her as an unknown feeling crept over him. A blurred memory stirred in the back of his mind pulling at his attention, but it wasn't enough to draw his eyes away from the reddening face of Phoenix Granger. "I'll look for whatever it is you need for her." He begged desperately.

Hermione pulled the bottle of milk from the bag and handed it to him. "I got it," she sniffled, "Just rub the nipple against her lips."

Harry hesitantly did as she instructed. The little girl took the offered bottle and finally relaxed in his arms. He could see Hermione watching him from the corner of his eye. He could feel her gaze measuring him, testing him in a way he did not understand and he refused to look up at her. Now that the child was quiet the blurred memory was pulling him further in. The picture was not any clearer. In fact the lack of picture reminded him of the way his memories of his childhood seemed to be. He couldn't remember ever being near a baby before so he had no idea why the memory was triggered.

There was a feeling of jealousy, envy, contentment and a bitter acceptance of the way things had to be. The emotions seemed to be brought on by the smell of the newborn skin and the softness of her golden brown curls against his forearm.

They sat quietly for a few minutes watching the baby eat. Finally after what seemed to be an eternity to Harry, Hermione wiped her eyes one last time. "I'll take her now Harry." She whispered quietly. "I just needed a few minutes."

Harry carefully handed her sister back to her, trying not to jostle her too much. "You sure you're going to be ok now?" He asked as he stood up and looked away towards the door, leading away from the feelings in the pit of his stomach. He slowly turned his head back to see them together. He didn't want to leave her if she needed him, but the feelings the baby provoked had unsettled Harry and he wanted desperately to get away from Phoenix Granger.

Hermione nodded without looking up and Harry took the time to flee the library. Not wanting to head back to the kitchen and face Ron and Ginny he instead went to the entrance hall and sat in a darkened corner where no one was likely to look for him. He rubbed his arms with his hands trying to push away the bitter resentment that seemed to been weighting him down.

* * *

Several hours later Harry could feel his shoulder being shaken and he woke with a start. Looking down at him was Remus. He had a look of intense relief. "There you are! We've been searching the whole house for you." He told him as he slid down the wall to sit beside him on the stone floor.

Harry yawned and stretched. "Sorry, I figured I'd watch over the door in case 'Granny' needed to be shut up again if anyone came in that way." He said waving his hand towards Mrs. Black's curtain.

Remus shook his head as he slowly sat beside Harry on the floor. "Haven't heard a peep out of her since you threatened to wall her in with a silencing charm over the stones at the end of the summer."

Harry gave him a distracted nod. "Did you find out anything?" He asked quietly.

"Well as much as I hate to say it, Snape has another perfect alibi." Harry waited anxiously as Remus looked disgusted. "He was at the Order meeting at the time of the abduction."

Harry sighed. "I really wasn't expecting Voldemort to expose his best spy in a simple abduction, were you?"

"No," Remus admitted. "From the description Gibbons and Filch gave it looks like it was Wormtail and two others, a woman and man. They looked to be related but neither of the caretakers recognized them." He said with a uneasy agitation.

"But they recognized Wormtail?" Harry asked skeptically.

Remus nodded. "You forget we have pictures of Wormtail from the pensive memories." He reminded Harry. "Just because the Daily Prophet hasn't been given the pictures doesn't mean Dumbledore hasn't been handing them out to his staff and the Order members."

Harry nodded his understanding. "That makes sense of course. So what else do we know?"

Remus sighed. "Not much yet. All we know is they were seen just as they reached the exit to Honeydukes on the third floor and she was unconscious being floated down behind them."

"Who is looking into it?"

"Dumbledore, Kingsley and Tonks." Remus told him. "Tonks and Kingsley aren't about to take Snape's word that he knew nothing about this."

"She thinks he knew about the abduction?"

He gave Harry a hard look. "Don't share this information with your friends until it's confirmed." Remus waited until Harry nodded his acceptance. "Tonks thinks that Snape informed Voldemort of when the Order was meeting so they could come to the castle when only Sprout and Flitwick would be there… Two heads of house can't cover the entire castle, least of all a tower no one goes to, except during the day."

Harry eyes widened as he instantly accepted the accusation. "That wouldn't surprise me." Harry thought back to the groups conversations before he had followed Hermione. "Is it true she only predicts Voldemort's future?"

Remus looked like he'd swallowed something extremely sour. "It looks that way. It's one of the reasons Dumbledore has kept her on despite her questionable teaching."

Harry stared out towards the door, his eyes losing their focus. "Then she's as good as dead isn't she." He whispered.

"Dumbledore is going to do everything he can to get her back Harry." Remus said. Harry barely hear him. He gave Remus an absent nod as he continued to stare out towards the door. They sat in silence for several minutes before Remus nudged him with his shoulder. "Why are you hiding out here anyway?"

Harry looked back at his guardian and bit his lip. "It's going to sound stupid especially with everything else that is going on."

Remus smiled grimly. "Try me."

Harry sighed and then he began to explain what had happened in the library with Phoenix. "How can I get those types of reactions from her scent?"

Remus looked shocked and stared down at the floor between his knees. "I think we've had more memory leakage from our two botched emotional sharing experiences than I thought Harry."

"Why do you think that?"

Remus looked up with suspiciously wet looking eyes. "That's the way I used to feel every time I saw Sirius holding you."

Harry wasn't as surprised as he would have been earlier this summer. Now that Remus had said those words the memory became a little sharper and he could recognize the feelings as belonging to Remus. "I think I sort of knew that," he admitted.

Remus looked down again. "It's not easy knowing at a young age that you have no chance of ever having a family of your own."

Harry sighed and silently agreed. "At least things can change eventually."

Remus snorted. "Harry, even if it was possible and I had a child, I wouldn't be allowed to keep it. The ministry would take the child away from me."

Harry looked disgusted. "Why would they do that?"

"It's not acceptable for Werewolves to reproduce. Female werewolves don't have a chance to give birth safely and who would want to have a child with one? And on the off chance it were to happen, the Ministry would want to study the child." Remus swore bitterly. "I can only imagine how terrible that would be for the child. It's enough that I've never even considered having a child of my own."

"Bastards." Harry snarled. His hands clenched and the fiery feeling of his mother's gifts began to burn in his gut.

"I total agree." The werewolf sighed.

"We'll find a way to change things." Harry vowed. "I'm not going to get rid of Voldemort just to have the injustices the Ministry oppresses people with can continue."

Remus chuckled darkly. "You've already begun a revolution in thinking Harry. Maybe someday werewolves will be allowed to adopt."

Harry nudged him with his shoulder. "In the meantime, thanks for being my godfather."

Remus gave his shoulder a squeeze. "Thanks for being so accepting."

"There is something else I've noticed lately too." Harry said several minutes later.

"Something else like the feelings that don't have a place?" Remus asked.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I keep meaning to mention it to someone but I always forget."

"What is it?"

"I keep feeling a strange sensation when I cross thresholds or enter warded areas."

Remus began to shake his head and laugh. Harry was bewildered. He'd never taken Remus for the type to laugh so hard for no apparent reason.

"Just what is so funny?" He asked with a rather put out tone of voice.

"Of all the abilities you could have gathered…" He chuckled.

Harry began to feel slightly cross. Here he was pouring out his concerns and Remus was laughing at him. "I don't see what is so hilarious."

Remus snorted one last time and took a deep breath. "Who else have you shared the emotion draining spell with?"

Harry shrugged. "Just Dumbledore I think."

Remus nodded as merriment still danced behind his eyes. "I think we found your special ability. And it certainly explains why you have so many magical gifts coming to light suddenly."

Harry still looked a little confused. "You mean I picked up the ability to feel wards from Dumbledore?" He asked in awe. "I knew he was powerful but…"

"Sensing magical auras is a blood ability like your mother's gift or Voldemort's Parselmouth abilities." He explained.

Harry nodded slowly. "So I took the power from Voldemort as part of my own abilities?"

Remus shrugged but still smiled at him. "It's a good bet, I honestly can't think of any other reason why you can suddenly do so many things at once."

"What's the trigger do you think?" Harry asked softly. He was almost afraid that he might accidentally gain more abilities as time went by. It was almost too much to handle now with all these new abilities rising up. The idea of adding more was terrifying.

"Soul touching?" Remus suggested. "I don't know for certain Harry, I'd have too look into. I'm not an expert, but your mother, Voldemort, myself and your connection with Dumbledore all involved soul interaction… Has there been anyone else you've connected with?"

Harry sighed deeply and looked defeated. "Yes… Neville Longbottom."

* * *

A/N: I am sorry for the length of the wait for this. I have been in and out the hospital for weeks. Most of this was done a while ago. Again sorry for the wait. The length between chapters **should** be better. I do have one more surgury coming up but hopfully that one wont keep my from my computer so much. Also you can blame Jeff Gordon for doing so well in Nextel Cup NASCAR. I'm a huge fan and everytime he wins I feel the need to celibrate rather than hid in my den and write. -Hugs and thanks for being so patient with me. 


	23. Chapter 23

**Harry Potter and the Winds of Change **

**(Year Six Fan-Fic)**

_Disclaimer:__ This is a non profit fan-fiction piece. No money is being made from it .Harry Potter, names, characters and related indicia are © and tm Warner Brothers 2000. Any quotes from the Canon books are © Joanne K. Rowling._

'_Circle of Lords' belongs to me and my brother._

_WARNING: UNedited. _Because people don't check author notes in profiles I have added those notes at the bottom of this chapter, this is the only time I will do this, and yes I expect people to be mad at me, although I thought I was being obvious. Also because someone asked I have decided to break from my normal writing style of showing things from Harry's POV only, to a little from Ginny's in this chapter. I don't mean to ignore characters but sometimes they just aren't there for the big discoveries or plot points.

**Chapter 23 – The ways we love**

Remus stared at Harry for a while before he lowered his head and sighed. "Anyone else?"

Harry shook his head. "I'm pretty sure I haven't."

"What about your other friends… Ron, Ginny, Herm-"

"I said no!" Harry said sternly, in reality he was scared of the possibility that he might have, without realizing it, bonded with Ron and Hermione sometime over the past few years. There had been that time in first year when Hermione had figured out Snape's protection and knew she would have to go back. Or third year after they had saved Sirius. Or fourth when she helped him with his spell casting. And Ron well, he was sure at some point Ron and he had shared something like that, even if it didn't come to mind. And with the way he was bonding with everyone he seemed to touch lately he didn't want to think of the possibility of who else he was connected to. He stood up and glared down at his mentor. "The bond with Neville was an accident but not altogether unexpected due to the prophecy."

Remus stood but before he could say anything Tonks came around the corner. "Remus you found…" She said with relief until she saw the look on Harry's face. "… him." She finished in an almost whisper. "What's going on?"

Harry huffed and crossed his arms but kept his mouth shut. Remus slowly lifted himself up and looked away from Harry. "I'll look into it and get back to you." He mumbled before he turned and slipped past Tonks without saying a word to her. She watched him walk away with a pained look that disappeared when she looked back at Harry.

"You two have a fight?" She asked softly.

Harry felt like throwing up his hands in frustration. "Why does everyone feel like they have to interrogate and berate me like I'm some child who doesn't know better!" He snarled. Tonks just let him vent, she knew better than to try to stop him now. She found it ironic that it was Remus who had taught her not to press him and let him talk when he was in a temper, and yet it was his questioning that had pushed Harry into this latest fit.

"It's a hard habit to break?" She threw out there as encouragement. In a funny kind of way these moment made her feel closer to the boy, no young man, that was her responsibility for another seven and half months.

Harry scowl deepened at the comment. "For Molly maybe she'd been a mother so long she doesn't remember how to act any other way, but that's no excuse for him to-" He gestured towards the stairs Remus had disappeared to with an enraged snarl.

"Back it up right there Harry." Tonks cut in angrily. "Out of all of us he's been the one looking out for you the longest." She pointed her deep purple, sharply pointed fingernail right in Harry's face, almost right up his nose, causing him to back up against the wall with an astonished look. Instead of feeling like child, Tonks treatment now made him feel like a toddler. But he sudden shift in attitude from normally easy-going older friend to angry guardian was a switch Harry had not seen directed at him before.

**"**Why do you think the Dursley's never did more than slap you or put you in the closet?" She snapped, not letting Harry continue she slammed her palm next to Harry's ear and leaned in so Harry had no choice but to look into her eyes and see her anger seething. "I'll tell you why," She hissed in a cold, hard voice that sounded every inch the talented Auror. It made Harry shiver in spite of his own anger at being berated yet again. "Because while he wasn't able to approach _you_ or actually interfere because of Dumbledore's protections, _your Aunt knew_ what he looked like and _he_ made sure _she saw him_!"

Harry felt like Tonks had hit him in the solar plexuses with her comment. "She thought they were being watched." He gasped breathlessly. "She knew…"

"Oh your _Aunt_," She sneered at the word aunt with a twisted sneer. "She knew he wasn't there 24/7 but she knew he was around enough that if you'd ever been hurt, he'd have known." Tonks spat at him. "Did you really think you Uncle wouldn't have used a strap on you to '_beat the magic out of you'_ if he thought he could get away with it?"

Harry felt a huge wave of shame slam him as the implications of what Tonks was saying hit him further. "His promise-" He realized the depth of the commitment Remus must have made. To have been watching over him that much and yet still held any semblance of a normal life seemed insurmountable to Harry. And to top it off he got to watch as Harry had bonded with Sirius and not him. He'd sacrificed so much for Harry only to have Harry turn to his best friend as a mentor first.

"Yes, his promise to Lily." She hissed. "A promise that nearly ruined his life! Only to have you care more for-."

"That is enough Dora." Remus said from the stairway. He looked shaken and pale, but to Harry he still had a strength emanating from him that made Harry feel even lower than before. They had just talked about things that made him so very thankful he had someone to look out for him for once, and someone he could depend on. And not a few minutes later he'd allowed his pride to hurt the one person in the world who had always treated him like a son, and never asked for anything in return.

Tonks stepped back. Harry gratefully took the chance to slide back down into the sitting position he'd been found in. He didn't hear what was said between his two guardians because the words Tonks had said were ringing in his ears. He thought of all the times as a child he'd thought Vernon was going to clobber him, only to have his Aunt intervene with a simple "Vernon!" She always hissed those times, Vernon would take a deep breath then throw him in the cupboard under the stairs and proceed to yell at him through the vent. For hours afterwards his Aunt spent hours watching the neighbors out the front window. Now he wondered if it was because she was looking for Remus. There had been a few times, very rarely when he'd been allowed out of the cupboard early and told to get out of the house. Harry had just assumed his Aunt wanted him as far away as possible. Could it have been because those occasions she'd seen Remus watching from a distance and was afraid he'd retaliate on Harry's behalf?

These revelations were too much for Harry to process, in a matter of minutes his entire childhood had been turned upside down. It was obvious now that everyone had know he was being abused by the Dursley's, and yet no one had cared enough to stop it. Harry took off up the stairs at a breakneck speed, he didn't hear either Tonks or Remus yelling for him to come back. He ran past everyone in the hall, not noticing who he was running by. He ran until he found himself in the very last bedroom on the third floor, Sirius's room. He stopped and slowly walked over to Sirius's desk and sat heavily in the chair. His eyes filled with tears and he put his head down on his arms. For the first time in a long time Harry let the tears fall into the crook of his arm, silently. There was no shaking sobs just a quiet sniffling and deep gulping breaths betrayed his condition to a young woman who had followed him. Harry didn't hear the quiet whisper of the silencing and locking charms she placed on the door and password protected or the sound of the adults as they came closer by suddenly seemed to be cut-off.

Several minutes passed before she tentatively reached out and touched his shoulder.

For Harry his vision was blurred by the darkness of the unlit room and the lack of glasses that were somewhere on the desk. But he could tell who it was instantly. She reached out to him and hugged him hard against her. His head rested against her stomach as he reach around her hips to hold her close.

Quietly she ran her fingers through his hair as she whisper soothing sounds and words to him. Her warmth seeped into him and along with her voice helped sooth him until he felt tired enough to sleep sitting in the chair.

"Come on Harry lets get you into the bed, alright?" She suggested softly.

He nodded softly and slowly unwrapped his arms from around her. She helped him over to Sirius's bed and sat down with him on the side. The look of anguish on his face tore at her heart and she prayed to Merlin that one day he'd be the happiest man alive, if anyone in the world deserved it, it was him. They sat there together for several minutes before she nudged him and he couldn't help but let her prod him into laying down. She calmly removed his shoes, undid the top few buttons of his shirt. She hesitated her hand over his belt. He seemed to be drifting off to sleep but his eyes were still slightly open.

"Will you stay with me a while?" He asked her softly.

She nodded and sat on the edge of the bed near his arm so she could continue to play with his hair. She'd loved the calming effect it had on her when she had been distraught as a child and her mother had taken care of her. She couldn't help but smile lovingly at him. He nuzzled her hand softly with his forehead. Her finger brushed against his scar and he let out a soft moan of contentment. She winkled her brow at this observation and then purposefully brushed the side of her hand over the scar in a tender fashion. The scar heated under her hand but Harry showed no sign of discomfort, quite the contrary he seemed to enjoy the touch and lend into it. Several minutes passed before he began to breath deeply and still she waited until she was sure he was asleep. She carefully got up and pulled a blanket that lay on the end of the bed up and over him. She placed his glasses on the table beside the bed and almost walked away before she returned and released his belt and top button of his jeans so he was more likely to sleep comfortably. She smiled knowing once she wouldn't have been able to resist sneaking a peak, but those days were gone now, replaced with a deep respect that would never allow for those types of glances, not that she wasn't tempted.

She whispered the unlocking password but made sure to leave the silencing charm up before she stepped out toward the three adults gathered outside the room. Adopting the same pose and expression of an enraged Molly, Ginny walked out of Sirius's room looking more determined that anyone could ever remember seeing her in her entire life. Ginny turned and placed the same locking charm on the door as before, knowing full well her mother would never be brave enough to guess that her daughter would use such a phrase to lock the door.

"I hope you are proud of yourselves." Her voice didn't hold a hint of the rage flaring out from her eyes, daring Tonks, Remus or her mother to speak.

"Just what do you think you are doing locking yourself in a bedroom with-" Molly began.

Ginny knew the best way to stop her mother from getting good and mad was to head her off or shame her into admitting she was wrong. At that very moment Ginny was completely prepared to stop her because her own temper was at the red line and she was prepared to let all of London know how angry she was if necessary. "I was comforting a young man who needed a shoulder to lean on because as always the adults around him have their own baggage to deal with and don't give a damn about what he needs."

"How dare you-" Molly's face was beginning to color a darker red and Ginny knew she'd lost the fight to stop her mother from getting angry, now it was a matter of being madder than she was.

"HOW DARE YOU STAND THERE AND TELL ME I SHOULD HAVE WALKED AWAY FROM HIM!" Ginny screamed back at her. Her fists were so tight that all the blood had left them and she'd placed them on her hips so fast that she was likely to be bruised in the morning, not that she noticed it at that moment. "Harry needed me, and that is all that matters right now." She whirled around as Molly gasped at her in astonishment.

"AND YOU!" She snarled at Tonks. "You know better than to throw something like that in Harry's face." Tonks began to open her mouth to respond only to find her voice had disappeared. "When I went in there it was obvious that he was going over every little thing he's ever said and done to make Remus feel second-best to Sirius."

"That was why I didn't want him to know anything more than he already knew." Remus cut in with his quiet but commanding voice. He was obviously upset by the way Harry had found out about his vigil.

"So that makes it alright to lie to him?" Ginny snapped. "Don't you people think he's been lied to enough?"

Remus was taken aback by her assessment. He looked as if Ginny had slapped him with every ounce of strength she had. In truth he'd always felt guilty for making it possible for Harry to stay with the Dursley's. Had it not been for his oath, Dumbledore would have been forced to move Harry, the blood wards could not protect Harry from non-magical threats. Still Remus had believed that Dumbledore was right in the beginning. There were too many Death Eaters who had escaped punishment and who were looking for revenge.

Molly however was not quite done yet. "That is still no excuse for you to lock yourself and Harry in the bedroom by yourselves!" She yelled at her daughter while Tonks stood back and looked somewhat guilty as she stared at Remus.

Ginny did something her mother thought she'd never see. Ginny looked at her with unveiled disgust. "Why? So you could go in there and treat him like a four year old in need of his mommy?" She sneered at her. It was a look Snape would have taken pride in. "In case you missed the articles in the _prophet_ for the past several years, Harry doesn't have a mother any longer and he certainly doesn't need you now!" She snarled.

All three adults stared at the young woman in front of them in astonishment. "You all act like you know what is best for us all!" Ginny continued at rage at them as if she hadn't noticed their collective step back away from her enraged form. "All you have managed to do so far is nearly get Harry or his friends killed four out of five years by keeping him in the dark about the things he has the right to know about or by ignoring him when he knows more than you do… Oh and lets not forget mother that thanks to your interference between Harry and Sirius, you got Sirius killed!" Ginny pointed directly at her mother.

Molly just began to shake her head in disbelief and denial. "I never…"

"The BLOODY HELL you didn't!" Ginny exploded. "In the kitchen downstairs, if you had left them alone to talk Sirius would have told Harry to avoid the bloody ministry. That Voldemort would have wanted him there. That was the only bit of information that Harry would have needed… But Noooo. You couldn't handle the idea that the children might know something that might save our bloody lives!"

"You children should not be involved at all." Molly finally yelled back.

"Well if you get V-voldemort to agree to those terms then I'm sure we'll agree to stay out until we're of age." Ron softly said from behind the adults.

The adults turned in surprise looking at both Ron and Hermione who were standing with their arms crossed. "Which is my case has already passed and for Ron is less than three months away." Hermione added.

Remus warily nodded his head. "I understand your points. It was just a secret I've been hiding so long…"

Hermione's face softened while Ron's remained stone-faced. He moved to stand next to his sister and helped stare down their mother. Molly's hands were shaking as she tried to hold herself together emotionally. Her family meant everything to her and now it felt as if they were turning on her. First she'd lost Percy and now her youngest two were standing against her.

Hermione walked over to Remus and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Perhaps it is time to tell Harry everything he's had a right to know. Including what is happening in the Order."

Molly spun around. "Absolutely no…"

Ron grabbed her arm and spun her back around to face him. For the first time Molly was forced to realize just how grown up her sixteen year old son was. His eyes were darkened with anger but they were also aged beyond his years by the adventures he'd faced up to this point and the sadness of knowing things were going to get much worse. These were the eyes she had feared to see on the faces of her children, almost as much as the lifeless ones she'd been forced to see by the boggart last year.

"You have no choice." He hissed. "Dumbledore has already promised Harry any information about us. And like it or not V-voldemort kidnapping the person who predicted the prophecy is his business."

He released his mother's arm quickly, stepping back to stand with Ginny again who had stayed silent glaring at Tonks.

Ginny and the other two students stalked away from the adults. "I'll unlock the door in the morning, not before." Ginny called out over her shoulder.

As soon as the three were in Ginny's room that she sometimes shared with Hermione, and behind a silencing spell Ginny burst into giggles. She'd always wondered if she could pull off being as scary as her mother. Turns out she was better at it than Molly.

"Well that was…" Hermione began.

"Bloody Brilliant!" Ron gasped as he too began to laugh. The siblings shared a tear stained belly laugh that Hermione found too contagious to ignore. Comments like, _did you see her face_ and _can you believe we got away with saying that_, left them all feeling much better about the evening. Eventually the darker events of the evening overshadowed the stress-relieving mirth they had just shared and they all laid back on the beds exhausted. Without meaning to Hermione fell asleep on her normal bed while Ron kipped out on Ginny's.

Ginny was slowly about to follow them when she remembered about Harry. She walked over to the small desk and pulled out some parchment and ink and wrote a quick note to him. Ginny giggled at the note and smiled broadly.

"Dobby" She called out softly.

Dobby instantly appeared and looked up at her expectantly. He was shocked when she placed her hand over his mouth before he could ask what she needed.

"I need you to be very quiet and discrete ok Dobby." She whispered. Dobby nodded and she slowly removed her hand.

"What can Dobby being doing for Mistress Weazly" He whispered while his eyes were still popping out of his head. "Dobby barely heard Mistress from Hogwarts."

"Harry is asleep in the master's bedroom of this house, but I placed a locking charm on the door so no one would disturb him. Can you take this note and place it under his glasses so he will know how to get out of the room?" She asked him.

Dobby quickly nodded with great excitement. "Dobby is always so glad to serve the Great Harry Potter. He would do anything for him." He said louder and began bobbing up and down on his heels.

"Shhhh." She hissed, looking back and seeing her friend were still asleep. The elf instantly stopped his bouncing and crouched down with shame. "Harry is finally sleeping soundly and I don't want anyone to wake him until he wants to get up, ok."

He nodded so hard it looked at if his head would come off. "Of course Mistress Weazly. Dobby will be ever so quiet. Dobby promises." And with that Dobby disappeared with the slightest of pops. Ginny smiled and sat back at her desk, satisfied that she had given Harry at least a little comfort. It wasn't as much as she hoped for, but if they never got together she could live with that too. Just as long as he didn't still see her as Ron's little sister. She quietly slipped onto the bed with Hermione and fell asleep a few minutes later. She hoped Harry was sleeping just as soundly as his friends were.

* * *

The first thing Harry noticed when he woke was that he wasn't in his normal room. The bed was more comfortable and much larger. He grabbed his glasses and quickly read the note under them.

_Dear Harry,_

_The password to unlock the door is 'Voldemort is a wanker'. I hope you slept well. _

_If you ever need me again, just say so, and your very welcome Harry. That's what friends are for. And don't worry about the 'Adults'. We had a talk with them._

_Love, Ginny_

_P.S. No I didn't peak when I got you comfortable! What kinda girl do you think I am?_

Harry looked a little confused until he realized his belt was undone. Blushing furiously her quickly got up and looked around the room. Boxes of Sirius's clothes were stacked neatly in the corner, but as Harry walked closer he noticed that the ring given to him by Remus and Sirius began to glow softly. Letting the ring lead him Harry found a small male jewelry box on shelf in the closet. Opening the top Harry could see a small piece of parchment. Opening it he read the note.

_Hey Padfoot,_

_I know it's late but whatever. Charmed with our normal password. Enjoy the 'necklace'._

_Prongs_

Harry saw the gold chain with the dog for a charm hanging from it. Without thinking about it, he placed it over his head and whispered, "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good".

The necklace glowed for a second before it showed his the image of Hermione drinking tea, Ron eating breakfast, Ginny brushing her teeth, Neville talking to someone and Luna writing at her desk. There were no other details, he couldn't see the rooms they were in or even if they were alone, but it was comforting to know he could see them if he needed to. He looked around the room one more time before he decided to venture out of his new sanctuary.

He followed Ginny's example and locked the door behind him with the same password. Most of the Order members were still unable to say Tom's name so they were unlikely to be able to guess the password. He got a small chuckle out of the choice of words.

Despite Ginny's assurances that the adults would leave things alone Harry felt he and Remus were in for another long overdue talk. Only this time Harry wasn't sure how to react or even how he felt. The man had protected him from abuse worse than he'd suffered but Remus had still allowed the abuse to continue. Worst of all if Remus had cared at all, of which Harry had no doubts, that meant that Dumbledore had not cared enough to get him out sooner. But it also explained why Vernon had been so concerned that they run to the shack on the sea before Harry's first year. There was no way Remus could have been watching from shore.

He was quiet as possible and had even snuck by the dining room door when he heard voices inside so as not to run into anyone. On the way down the stairs he listened at the door to see who was in the kitchen as he had on his birthday.

"I still can't believe mom went and left because we yelled at her." Ron was saying.

"Thank you Dobby." Hermione said.

"Dobby is so glad to be of service for good wizards."

Harry decided it must be clear of adults and so he pushed his way in only to find he was mistaken. By the fireplace Tonks was having a quiet conversation. He nearly backed away through the door again but was stopped when his friends called out a greeting. And so Harry found himself eating breakfast that Dobby had prepared specially for the great Harry Potter and talking with his friends about simple things while they all shot glances at Tonks wondering when she was going to leave the kitchen. All they could see was that she was talking to Kingsley but their words were being garbled by the secure connection they were using.

Harry was still trying to think of a way to escape the room when Ginny came bouncing into the room. "Morning everyone." She called out cheerfully before sitting across from Harry and helping herself to the toast in the middle of the table.

Harry blushed a deep red over his actions from the night before and mumbled a , "good morning Ginny," without looking up from his breakfast. His other friends rolled their eyes over his bashfulness this morning.

"Mum left." Ron told her as she began to bit into her toast.

Ginny looked a little surprised. "Order business?" She asked.

Ron shook his head and was about to answer with his mouth full when Hermione poked him and answered for him. "We don't think so. Your mum is not the investigative type." She motioned to where Tonks was still talking to Kingsley. "Besides the Order is still trying to figure out where the Death Eaters took Trelawney." She explained sorrowfully.

Ginny nodded grimly. "So they are talking openly in front of you this morning?"

Ron shrugged. "Bill actually stopped by and explained things this morning. They know how and when and most likely why the Death Eaters took the old fraud but-"

"Ron!" Hermione cried out. "For Merlin's sake, show a little respect. The poor woman is likely being tortured or has already been killed."

Harry looked a little confused and lightly touched his scar. Hermione and Ginny noticed his actions. "Harry are you alright?" Ginny asked with concern.

"I'm fine. I was just wondering why I hadn't felt anything yet." He said softly. "I normally feel a little prickling before I put up my shields, but I haven't felt anything at all last night or this morning."

Hermione bit her lip and was about to start asking questions when something about the way Ginny was staring at Harry stopped her. Ron piped up, "Well that's a good thing isn't it. You wont get anymore dreams from his then."

"I could have sworn-" Ginny mumbled.

"Could have sworn what?" Harry asked.

Ginny blushed a little. "Just after you went to sleep I brushed your hair off your forehead and touched your scar." She explained as she kept her eyes away from Harry's face. She missed the look of surprise on his face. "It heated a little but as I stroked it the heat left and it cooled." She finally brought her eyes up and met his confused face. "You didn't seem to be distressed, so I let you sleep."

"Do you think you brought your shields up because of her touch?" Hermione asked.

Harry thought about it for several seconds. It seemed likely. Harry had never been comfortable when people were too close, except for his friends. "It could be. It would certainly explain why I didn't have any dreams. I certainly don't remember setting my shields last night."

Anymore conversation would have to wait since Tonks had completed her call and stood up. When she turned and saw the group in front of her she sighed and looked resigned if not a little guilty. Not quite looking at him, she stopped by Harry's chair on her way out. She noticed his shoulder's tense at her approach. Inwardly she winced at the damage she'd caused the evening before.

"When you're done your breakfast, Dumbledore will be in the Library to discuss last night with you."

Harry nodded and she slowly fled the room.

* * *

**WINDS of CHANGE SPECIAL NOTICES**

**This story isn't going to be dove-tailed to HBP**. I am stealing names from the book for characters that were going to be in my story and in at least one case I changed the level of power on one character to match that of a canon one. I am not saying who.

Harry is going to be distracted by outside sources more this year then HBP for example and I happen to like Hermione pre-HBP and hated her through out book 6. I am going to mature Ron a little more then JKR has. I can't see him being that immature after everything he's seen. Plus an immature Ron doesn't fit my story. :)

**The Dementors in my story "DO NOT FLY HIGH ABOVE THE GROUND".**

I understood them to float above the ground no more then 15 feet, at least that was my interpitation until Prisoner of Azkaban the movie came out. I know it seems weird but I imagined from the 3rd book that the presence of the Dementors was enough to make Harry fall off his broom as no one stopped the game as soon as Harry fell, which implies to me that no one else saw them until afterwards.

**Ships are meant to be extremely low key. Remus/ Harry **_**BONDING**_** (as in mentor, guardian bonding not slashly Euck!) is the main "relationship" for Winds of Change.** _This will not be a Harry/Ginny story_. Harry is going to be really busy this year and _wont have time for much of anything_. I do like H/Hr and this story will be that way before the end of the second story if not before. The length of time before this ship will depend on how I see Harry and Co. react to two different plot points that are coming up. This story was originally going to be on but… I didn't pass the grammar test.


	24. Chapter 24

**Harry Potter and the Winds of Change **

**(Year Six Fan-Fic)**

_Disclaimer:__ This is a non profit fan-fiction piece. No money is being made from it .Harry Potter, names, characters and related indicia are © and tm Warner Brothers 2000. Any quotes from the Canon books are © Joanne K. Rowling._

'_Circle of Lords' belongs to me and my brother._

_WARNING: UNedited_

**Chapter 24 – Long overdue discussions**

Not really wishing to talk to Dumbledore, Harry made his way slowly to the Library with his friends by his side. He really didn't want to discuss his childhood around his friends and while he was certain Hermione understood, since she always did. Harry was uncertain about Ron and Ginny, they had never been abused, so Harry wondered if they would understand the need he felt to keep the abuse hidden away in the dark. It was bad enough Malfoy knew about some of the treatment Harry had received from his relatives from Snape, but this would be different. Harry was really unsure just how he would be able to keep his temper in check when he was barely keeping it together at present.

Hermione grabbed his hand in support as they came to the large door. "You can do this Harry." She whispered in his ear. "And we will be here as long as you want us to be."

Harry turned his face towards her and gave her a stern nod. Her face tightened with concern and she quickly darted forward and placed a kiss on his cheek. "You are not alone Harry."

"It seems I never was." He hissed. Hermione pulled back sharply. Harry heard Ginny gasp and even Ron pulled back slightly.

"I hate it when you do that mate." Ron mumbled. "It's down right scary."

"What are you on about?" Harry asked barely holding on to his temper.

"You were hissing in Parsaltongue." Hermione explained. Harry looked at his friends for confirmation. Ron was nodding and Ginny had paled considerably but was starting to regain some color.

"You alright Ginny?" Harry asked with concern.

She nodded slowly. "Yeah, I don't mind it so much when I expect it… but it sends a shiver through me when I don't, you know what I mean?"

Harry nodded. "Sorry about that. I don't know why it happened." He said as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "I'll try to be more careful." Ginny gave him a hug that made him feel better as it had the night before. It felt strange to him. Her touch helped to calm him and her hugs made him feel at peace. His temper now back under control he was ready to face Dumbledore.

Ginny could sense she had helped him and smiled. "Not a problem." She said blushing slightly as the looks her brother and Hermione were giving the two of them caught her attention. Ron was looking thoughtful and Hermione looked almost sad and hurt. Harry of course didn't notice and opened the door. Ron walked in right behind him but Ginny grabbed Hermione's arm.

"Harry needs you." She told the older girl. "He needs you more than he'll ever need me."

Hermione knitted her brow. "For now." Before she pulled her arm away and hurried to Harry's side. Ginny sighed and walked over to join the trio. She just knew from the brotherly concern that Harry had just given her that her hopes that they might be something more were never likely to come true. But she was fine with that, he'd looked at her and understood how she felt. To her that meant he thought of her as more than just Ron's little sister and he was letting her be there when he faced Dumbledore. She noticed they others were inside and quickly followed.

It was only Dumbledore standing by the fireplace. From the looks of things he had only arrived a few minutes before the group. He looked much like he had at the end of June last year. Older, worried and remorseful.

"Ah here you all are." He rasped. His voice had clearly been talked hoarse in the past several hours and it was obvious the old man had not had any rest. "Please take a seat and I will tell you what little we know."

The trio sat on the couch together and Ginny sat in the only other chair facing the headmaster. Harry stared straight through Dumbledore ready to listen but unsure he was ready to speak. He knew Dumbledore's reasons for sending him to the Dursleys. He knew that he'd never known what horrible people they were until after he'd cast the Blood Magic wards. There were just so many things that seemed to be confusing about the situation.

First there was the animosity his family had for him. They hated everything about him. Then there was his Aunt. Not only did she know they were being watched and checked up on. She allowed it and proceeded to complete a blood rite every year to insure the wards did not collapse. If she had allowed them to fall Harry would have had to leave years ago. She knew more about the Wizarding World then Harry had ever guessed. And if that wasn't enough, he now had learned that not only had Dumbledore known about the abuse and not done anything about it, but so had Remus. Harry wasn't sure about the promise he'd made to Lily, but surely knowing he was being abused would have allowed him to at least try and rescue him, didn't it? It hurt that Remus hadn't said anything during his third year. Surely being at Hogwarts would have allowed him to say something. Harry's faith in the adults around him had sunk to a new low. He knew now that when he had to face anything important he could not trust anyone but his friends to be there for him.

Dumbledore sank into his squishy chair wearily. The others, having never seen Dumbledore so defeated looked worried for the old man but Harry's harden features was enough a warning that Hermione and Ron held their tongues, Ginny knowing she was missing some unspoken cue from Harry stayed silent.

"As you are aware, Mr. Pettigrew and two other Death Eaters made their way into the school during the Order's meeting last evening and kidnapped Professor Trelawney." Dumbledore explained. The four students nodded.

"I have an alarm ward that signal's when someone with the dark mark enters the school." He explained, softly.

"You can detect the dark mark?" Hermione asked sharply.

Dumbledore looked a little surprised by her interruption but slowly nodded. "Yes, I have had these wards in place since the end of your fourth year. The dark mark faded with Voldemort's passing in 1981 which is why I did not have an alarm ward in place before his return."

Hermione nodded. "That was why the ministry couldn't convince anyone or confirm that Sirius was a Death Eater."

Dumbledore again nodded. "Most people assumed that Voldemort hadn't marked all his followers, inpaticular the most influential. However we know he is too egotistical to not mark all his followers. It has only been with Voldemort's resurgence that the dark mark reappeared on the Death Eaters arms."

Harry snorted. "Did you figure that out on your own or did your pet tell you?" He sneered.

Dumbledore sighed heavily as his shoulders sank, causing Dumbledore to hunch over forward in his seat. "I truly understand why you hate Professor Snape Harry, but please…"

"He has a right to ask." Ron cut in.

Dumbledore looked at Ron and nodded. "I agree, however I require you all to trust me…"

"Are you kidding?" Ginny burst out. She stood up and glared at the headmaster. "How are we suppose to trust you? You never explain yourself until you're cornered, you never tell us half of what we need to know-"

Harry stood as he cut his hand across his body. "Enough." He ordered. Ginny stopped and huffed as she sat back down. Turning back to Dumbledore Harry's expression had still not changed from the hard stony look he'd walked in with. "Just tell me what I want to know and then you can go."

To Dumbledore's credit he did not let his disappointment or his astonishment at Harry's tone or his commanding words show. "Snape told me the mark was beginning to tingle even before it returned. That was after Harry was already in the tournament, however we were already on alert due to your dream." Harry nodded sternly and sat back down awaiting the rest of the information.

Dumbledore took a sip of water from his glass before he continued. "The only reason we noticed that Professor Trelawney was taken was because of where the castle dark mark alarms in the castle were posted on the recording parchment in my office."

"Did the alarms sound in the castle?" Ron asked.

Dumbledore shook his head. "No, the alarms sound daily due to Professor Snape's arm, so I have the alerts sent to the parchment instead."

"Can the alarm be set-up anywhere? Say at the Ministry?" Ron asked. Four people turned to stare at Ron with open mouthed expressions. "What?"

"That's a great idea Ron!" Hermione exclaimed.

Harry nodded with his first smile. "Brilliant mate!"

Dumbledore smiled. "I must admit that I had not thought to set-up such a security ward at the ministry due to the combative nature of Minister Fudge."

Ron blushed a deep red from all the praise. "Ah well-"

"Who'd have thought my brother could come up with such a good idea." Ginny chuckled, Ron turned even redder at her teasing.

The good natured turn of the conversation helped to relax Harry's hard stance. But the need to get as much information as possible asserted itself and Harry steered the conversation back to the kidnapping. "How did they get into the castle?" he asked.

"It looks as though they came in through the Honeyduke's tunnel." Dumbledore explained. He chuckled at the stunned expressions of his students. "I have been aware of that tunnel since before any of you were born." There were four bashful expressions. "I have been content to allow the passage to stay open as a way for students to get supplies for their celebrations as long as Honeydukes was paid for the merchandise that was liberated. But now I believe it would be prudent to close all those passages until such time as Voldemort has been defeated."

The group agreed. "Who were the other Death Eaters?" Harry asked.

"You have seen them at the circle of Lords meeting this past summer Harry. It was the Carrow twins. The brother Amycus was voting on their family's behalf, his sister was seated behind Mrs. Malfoy beside Draco." Dumbledore explained. "Our new spy confirmed that they were the two Death Eaters assigned to work with Peter this past week, but the three were told not to discuss their mission with anyone. We were ironically, discussing what their mission could be when they were infiltrating Hogwarts." Dumbledore explained grimly.

"Did you get anything from Snape prior to the meeting?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore shook his head. "He did not have any information that was different from our other spy."

"Does he know who the other spy is?" Ron asked.

Dumbledore again shook his head slowly. "I have never confirmed his suspicions about the identity of the other spy."

"Do either spies have any idea of where they could have taken her?" Hermione asked.

Dumbledore shook his head. "I am sorry. I can not give you that information." He looked Harry straight in the eyes so he could see Dumbledore's sincerity. "Giving you that information would give large clues to the identity of the second spy and they have asked for me to keep their identity as secret as possible."

Harry nodded his acceptance of Dumbledore explanation. "Is there anything else I should know?" He asked Dumbledore.

"A great many things I am sure, but I have told you all I know or can about the situation as I know it. But now I am in need of rest." He said as he slowly rose from his chair. "I will get in contact with you when I have more information."

Harry stood and nodded. "We have several theories as to what he could be up to. But we will talk when you are ready."

Dumbledore bid them all good day and left. It was a very silent group he left behind.

* * *

It took Tonks several hours to understand the gravity of what she had said to Harry could possibly mean to him. Ginny's outburst about adults never understanding what was happening in Harry's life hit her so hard that Kingsley had finally told her to go home since she was of no use to him in their investigation. Thankfully Hesta was ready to step up and assist him. Remus was still avoiding her, and drinking himself stupid if the missing firewhiskey bottle from her room was any indication. So without a drop of alcohol to deaden her guilt, Tonks had sat in her room thinking all night, getting very little sleep.

Seeing Harry that morning, calm and collected had made her feel even worse. She better than most of the adults knew how good Harry was at acting perfectly fine when he was anything but.

It took a great deal of her courage to approach Remus's room and knock on his door. Her intention was to get him sober if necessary and ready to discuss the past with Harry. She was torn between leaving them to sort out their issues together and being their to help Remus and Harry. Her guilt for shoving this situation on them days before Christmas made her decide to make the offer to help but not be pushy about it. In such a short time she had grown to love them both and the secrets between them had been eating at her. Still that was no excuse to her behavior the night before. She was tired of knowing how much Remus had sacrificed for the Wizarding world and yet he received nothing in return. It would be so easy for him to become twisted and vindictive like Snape. Instead he was everything she admired, if she was honest with herself she'd admit was in love with him. Swallowing hard to keep her heart out of her throat she knocked on the solid door.

She didn't hear anything from the room until the door swung open and she found herself speechlessly looking at a very tired but stone-cold sober Remus. "I ah-"

Remus's eyes were passionless and dull as he seemed to stare right through her. "Now is not really a good time Tonks." He said as he started to close the door.

"Dumbledore just left." She whispered softly as she lowered her head, hoping he didn't notice the tears forming in her eyes.

"He spoke to Harry?" He asked stiffly.

"Yes, and the rest of the kids were with him."

"I see." He sighed. "I guess I should get this over with so he can have time to think about things before Christmas Eve."

Tonks bit her lip and clasped her hands together tightly. "Did you want me there-"

"I think you've done enough." Remus snapped at her.

Tonks could feel the tears spilling from her eyes so she quickly turned and ran, leaving Remus to glare after her. Being unable to see she nearly ran down Ginny as she walked down the hallway towards her bedroom.

"Tonks watch where you're going!" Ginny scolded her.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled through her tears as she raced down the hall and fled into her room.

Ginny began to grumble about inconsiderate, emotional adults when Remus almost ran her over in his haste to go downstairs. "I'm sorry Ginny, I wasn't paying attention."

Ginny just threw her hands up in frustration. "Don't worry, I'm getting used to it."

Remus was about to ponder what she could have meant when Harry came around the corner without Ron or Hermione. Both men froze at the sight of the other. Remus didn't want to make any sudden movements and chance startling Harry into avoiding him. It was impossible to read Harry's posture.

Harry had just left Ron and Hermione in the library to make a list of all the places that should have a loud, ringing Death Eater wards and which ones should be silent. He'd planned on taking a few hours alone in Sirius's room to go over the books he'd found on protections when he'd come across Remus.

He sighed deeply and looked at his feet. "Do we need to do this now?" He asked with a tone that suggested he was not all that interested but his tense stance and clenched fist screamed to Remus that Harry was bottling up his confusion and anger.

"If you don't want to…" He said softly. "I'd never force you to talk to me if you didn't want to."

Harry bit his lip and motioned for Remus to follow him into Sirius room. Harry was careful to whisper the password too lowly for even Remus's sensitive hearing and ushered him in. It took a few minutes for them to settle without saying anything to each other. Remus sat on the wooden chair at Sirius's old desk and Harry sat on the bed. To Harry the silence stretched out for what seemed like hours before Remus rubbed his hands over his face in a nervous gesture.

"I guess I should start since I owe you an explanation." He said stiffly. He tried to clear his throat a few times as Harry just stared at him. Remus felt as if his soul was being weighed. He quickly conjured himself a glass of water and took a nervous sip.

"As you can imagine I was a complete mess for a while after that Halloween." Remus started quietly. "Your father and I had had a fight about them going into hiding. He'd insisted he was going to use Padfoot and I had been begging him to use Dumbledore instead."

Harry didn't understand why Remus was starting this far back but he knew Remus wouldn't be starting here if it wasn't important.

Now that Remus was started he wasn't able to stop. He'd been holding in the pain and the truth for so long it was a huge wave of relief to just let the story flow. "James wouldn't speak to me after I told him I wasn't so sure it was a good idea to trust Padfoot with something so important." He winced at the memory. "James thought I was accusing Sirius of being the spy, and while I knew it had to be someone close to us, I never truly believed that. I was just worried about everyone knowing James would never trust anyone else with his family. After that fight and right before you went into hiding Lily came to me and asked me to fulfill the blood oath."

Remus's voice shook with emotion as Harry watched impassively. Too many things were racing through his mind to latch on to any one thought as he listened to his past laid bear for the first time in his life.

"That's the last time I ever saw her alive. When Dumbledore called me to the castle on the morning of the 1st he had you in a basket on his desk. He explained what happened the night before. I refused to believe him at first but after James's insistence on using Padfoot and Lily's insistence that I be blood bound to you, I just broke down. Dumbledore said he had a few things to take care and asked that I stay with you."

Remus got a wistful look on his face. "If I had not had you I might very well have hunted down Padfoot and killed him, then spent the rest of my short life in Azkaban."

"I wasn't taken to the Dursley's right away?" Harry asked.

His voice seemed to startle Remus slightly. "No we spent the morning playing by the quidditch pitch. I took you up on a broom just a few feet off the ground like you father used to. It took you quite some time to ask for your parents because you were used to Padfoot or I taking care of you for the day."

"When was I taken to them?" Harry asked harshly.

"That night, November 1. Dumbledore had Hagrid drive you over after I had fallen asleep. McGonagall was angry when they came back." Remus looked at Harry sadly. "He never warned me he was going to send you there. I had assumed that he was going to leave you with the Longbottom's. Dumbledore placed the wards up during the day and once the Dursleys accepted you when they found you in the morning of the 2nd,the magic was sealed. I never thought to ask where you'd been sent until after I'd recovered from the full moon on the 11th , So I think I asked after you on the 14th . The 11th was the night the Longbottom's were attacked. I tried to see you but I couldn't get near the driveway."

Harry nodded his understand. "You couldn't cross the wards?" Harry asked.

Remus shook his head. "Not then, they were too new, too powerful and set against my kind."

"Why?" Harry demanded. "Was Dumbledore trying to keep us apart?"

Remus looked away. "He knew I would want to take you, but it was too dangerous, but there was a larger threat then me taking you far away from here. Greyback was still in the country and with your new found celebrity status, you'd have been the perfect target for his political agenda of creating a werewolf nation. If he'd gotten the chance to bite you, he would have."

"Dumbledore insisted that it was temporary at first. Once the DMLE had rounded up the Death Eaters he had planned to place you with the Longbottom's as Lily and James had requested if something ever happened to Padfoot. But then with Bellatrix's attack, he was still looking into other options. Lily and James hadn't made any arrangements for you if something happened to them too. Within days of the news getting out there were too many people who had dark connections who wanted to adopt you. Dumbledore felt that it would be best for you to stay with the Dursleys, as they were blood relations no one could lay a binding legal claim to you. So I reluctantly agreed and began my watch over you."

They were both silent for a few minutes thinking back on what was said. Looking at it from Remus's point of view leaving him with the Dursleys had seemed like the best course of action at the time. Better with relatives that didn't care much for him then in the arms of a Death Eater.

"When did you notice the abuse?" Harry whispered softly, he didn't really want to know but he had to.

"Not until you were about three. I really don't think they treated you much different than they did Dudley. That is until you did some accidental magic." Remus explained.

Harry's eyes widened. "What did I do?"

Remus smirked. "You climbed a tree, and then your aunt called you for lunch and you fell out. You hit the ground and bounced, you righted yourself and ran towards the kitchen." Remus's face fell. "Your aunt started screaming and she dragged you inside. I didn't see you for a few days and when I did you had several bruises."

Remus's fists clenched tightly and his eyes shifted. "When I caught up with your aunt later that day I made it very plain to her that if I ever saw another bruise on you from her or her husband I would inflict double the damage upon her."

"Did you ever have to enforce that threat?"

Remus smiled grimly. "Only once." He snorted. Vernon didn't seem to believe I was there. That was until he hit you and locked you in that cupboard. The next morning when he came out and one of his tires was flat. I got a chance to grab him he came outside the wards to ask a neighbor for a hand. I drew the memory of how much pain he'd given you and gave him matching ones. Any time I check for bruises on you after that they were too small to have come from him."

Harry snorted. "They used to reward Dudley for beating me up."

Remus placed his head in his hands. "Merlin I'm sorry Harry. But I really didn't know what to do. I couldn't cross the wards, not until after your third year. I really wasn't expecting to be able to cross them. I was originally going to wait outside for you."

"Why would they weaken?" Harry asked.

"I can only assume it's because your aunt isn't magical, so the ritual isn't as powerful as it could have been."

""Why did you never approach me away from home?" Harry asked in a very small voice. Remus heart broke hearing it. Closing his eyes he could see the small child he'd watched over like a guardian angel asking him why he'd stood by and let him be hurt.

Remus opened his eyes and they quickly filled with tears. "You were too young to understand at first. If I'd come to you in the park you'd have wanted me to take you away. And I would have." Remus closed his eyes and clenched his hands so tight his nails bit into the tender flesh of his palms drawing blood. "Dumbledore would have found us and taken you back and I'd have been forbidden to watch over you again… but if you had asked I would have."

As Harry watched Remus seemed to shrink in on himself with self-loathing and grief. Given the same choices Harry wasn't sure what he'd have done, but he knew he wouldn't have left it as it was. Of course Harry had more details than Remus ever had. Remus had only seen what anyone else outside the house would have seen. His teachers had never noticed, Mrs. Figg had never noticed, he was surprised Remus had seen anything.

"Why didn't you just tell Dumbledore about the abuse?"

Remus just shook his head, he seemed almost too weak to lift it. "He said that he was monitoring your vital signs and if you were ever hurt he'd remove you."

Harry snorted. "Must not have been too sensitive since I recall being locked in the cupboard without food or water for days at a time, or does starvation not count as being hurt."

Remus's head snapped up in shock. If Harry had any doubt of how much Remus had know about the abuse, his reaction would have wiped them away. "They starved you?" He gasped in complete disbelief.

Harry's temper suddenly snapped and a light wind began to blow around his body as his eyes lit from within. "Let's see, oh about twice a month. Anytime Vernon felt I was doing something wrong. I was only allowed table scraps or leftovers. You've seen the size of them, do you think I ever got enough to eat?" He snarled.

He turned as set his gaze on the portrait of the ex-headmaster Black who was watching the whole scene with a look of contempt. The old man hadn't said anything but the look was enough to send Harry over the edge. "STOP WATCHING ME!" He screamed as the painting caught fire. The portrait yelped as the image fled and the canvas went up in flames and the frame began to smoke.

Remus launched himself into action and doused what was left of the painting with water from his wand. As soon as that was done he turned and faced a still smoldering look from a very angry Harry Potter.

Remus gulped and backed away from the enraged young man. Even the Wolf knew to back down from the being in front of him. If Remus had a tail at that moment, it would have been tucked very firmly between his legs. He watched from the far corner as Harry tried for several minutes to regain his composure. Meanwhile thoughts of failure and self-loathing continued to whip his conscience. Each thought emotionally fell on his emotions like a strap upon his back, cutting it's way to the bone. BY the time Harry had regained some control, Remus had beaten himself down to a point where his despair was palatable.

Harry looked down at the broken man and could not help but feel pity for him. He knew Remus had tried to protect him. _No, he had protected me, as much as he could at the time_, Harry reminded himself. _He at least came to watch over me, unlike anyone else who claimed to care_.

"Remus," Harry called out softly. "I am not angry with you."

Remus looked up with red rimmed eyes that had not yet shed the tears pooling in his eyes. "How can you possibly not be? I helped to keep you there."

Harry kneeled down so that he was eye level with him. "You stopped them from beating me." He reminded him. "If Dumbledore wasn't responding to starvation and he never responded to any of my other injuries how long would it have taken for him to realize I was dying from a serious beating?"

Remus was suddenly alert. "What injuries?"

Harry shrugged. "Broken arm, fractured collarbone, that type of thing."

Remus grabbed Harry by the arms with a wild look. "Please tell me I didn't miss anything?"

Harry shook his head. "My aunt and Uncle didn't do those things."

His explanation didn't seem to calm Remus. "I know you broke your arm at school."

Harry nodded. "All my injuries happened away from their house."

Remus sighed with relief. "For a moment I thought I'd let them get away with hurting you."

Harry decided now was not the best time to let Remus know that Dudley had been the one to throw him from the jungle gym resulting in the broken arm, or that he'd push Harry down the steps resulting in a hospital stay so the doctors could be sure his head was going to be fine.

"You know I hit your cousin with a Confoundous charms a few times when they were chasing you." He said with a weak smile.

Harry gave him a weak laugh. "I never noticed a difference in him."

Remus gave him a weak chuckled back. "I'm sorry I never told you earlier Harry. I should have-"

"Yes you should have." Harry said cutting him off. "But I can understand why you wouldn't want to have this type of conversation."

"Can you ever forgive me?" Remus asked.

Harry snorted. "Of course. You never set out to hurt me Remus. And the fact that you tried to stop it means more then I can ever tell you…" He shifted uncomfortably. "I have one question."

"Ask anything Harry and I'll answer it." Remus swore.

Harry contemplated that for a second before he asked the question that was on his mind. "Who was trying to get custody of me that Dumbledore was afraid of?"

Remus cleared his throat. "It was a little complicated. The order of guardian for you was Padfoot, Alice Longbottom, then blood relations. James didn't have any direct relations left. Other than your aunt, neither did your mother."

"So then it would be open to anyone?" Harry asked.

Remus shook his head. "Not exactly. Once any blood relations refuses a child, families of the appointed Guardians would have a chance to claim you. Meaning any non-disowned Black family member could have claimed you."

"Mrs. Malfoy?" Harry asked in disbelief. "She could have been named my guardian?"

Remus nodded sadly. "Believe me she tried to have your blood relations discarded because they were muggles. Of course Dumbledore shot that down by pointing out that magical children were left with muggles in the past and there was no reason for your case to be treated any differently."

Harry shuddered. "A choice of the Dursleys or the Malfoys? I guess the Dursleys weren't so bad."

"I'm still very sorry for the way things turned out Harry. If I had known about the extent of the abuse-"

"It's in the past Remus." Harry said as he helped the man to his feet. "Let's just move on." He held Remus's hand. "Just promise me something."

"Anything Harry."

"No more secrets."

Remus placed his hand over his heart. "No more secrets."

"I guess we need to patch things up with Tonks then too." Harry suggested.

Remus grunted his agreement with Harry's statement even if he wasn't feeling entirely forgiving at the moment. He figured if Harry could forgiven him, who was he to hold this against her.

* * *

A/N: For some reason people seem to think I am going to abandon the story. I have no intention of stopping. Like many other writers I have had time constraints that have made updating a slower than I'd like process. I'd rather take the time to write slowly with quality than to go quickly I write crap not worth posting. I am careful to research things. Nothing drives me crazier as a reader than writers who get the facts wrong :)

Anyway I am going in for surgery (again) this Friday and while I had planned on a longer chapter I thought I'd post what I had so far.


	25. Chapter 25

**Harry Potter and the Winds of Change **

**(Year Six Fan-Fic)**

_Disclaimer:__ This is a non profit fan-fiction piece. No money is being made from it. Harry Potter, names, characters and related indicia are © and tm Warner Brothers 2000. _

_Any quotes from the Canon books are © Joanne K. Rowling. _

_Quotes from the movies are © tm Warner Brothers 2000._

'_Circle of Lords' belongs to me and my brother._

_WARNING: UNedited_

**Chapter 25 – Don't they know it's Christmas**

The days leading up to Christmas were tense. Mrs. Weasley refused to come back to headquarters for Christmas and was demanding her family return to the Burrow. Harry of course was asked to remain at headquarters because it would be easier to protect him there. Bill told Harry that his mother was not trying to cut Harry out of their holiday celebrations.

"She just never thought that far ahead when she made her plans and now she'd back herself into a corner and is refusing to budge." Bill explained. "She thinks of you as one of her own and her demands included you but Remus and Tonks said no, that you were to remain here."

Harry nodded sadly. "I understand. Ron's that stubborn too."

Bill snorted. "Where do you think he gets it from?" He smirked kindly at Harry. "Ginny too for that matter."

At the mention of Ginny's name Harry stiffened. "Have they-" He trailed off uncertain of how to complete his question.

Bill just shook his head in answer to the unasked question. "In the two days that Ginny's been back, she won't even stay in the same room as mum unless ordered to by Dad. Otherwise she's out staying with the Lovegood's during the day."

Harry sighed and shook his head with remorse. "Your mum not mad at me because of-"

Billed laughed. "Merlin, no!" Harry couldn't help but smile at the joyous sound. "Harry, mum has had a talking to like the one Ginny gave her coming for a long time. And don't worry about Ginny, she thinks of you as one of us, that means you get treated like she treats Ron or the twins. As far as they are both concerned you're worthy of their tempers being used to defend you from anyone, even each other. That's the way families work." Bill finished by clapping him on the shoulder. "I wouldn't worry about their argument, you might have been the catalyst but you're not the underlining cause."

"So I guess I won't be seeing Ron or Ginny tomorrow?" Harry asked feeling a little dejected. He'd never celebrated Christmas without Ron.

"Oh I wouldn't go that far." Bill smiled. "Ron asked mum if he could come see you for a few hours in the afternoon because he didn't want you to be alone with just the few Order members like Dung and your guardians." Bill chuckled at Harry's startled expression. "I think Ms. Granger helped him develop that argument because no sooner had Ron asked, in the most pitiful voice I've ever heard him use mind you, mum was insisting that Ron bring over a huge brunch basket for you when he did." They both smiled at each other.

The conversation with Bill did much to relieve Harry's concerns over the Weasley family falling out. Bill had taken the time to pick up all the gifts Harry had wanted and have them professionally gift wrapped with colorful Wizarding paper. Fairies with mistletoe and red and green sparks shooting all over the surfaces of the packages. Because Tonks's broom would be obvious under the tree without a box, Bill had arranged for the box to be extra large. It was also charmed so that if it was shaken more then once it would sound of broken glass. Harry was delighted with the additions and thanked Bill sincerely when he returned Harry's Gringotts key with the bills for each item. Tonks broom was by far the most expensive gift, but Harry was glad to see that Moony's jacket was a fair price item too. Bill had an image of a silver Wolf baying at a full moon placed on the back of the black dragon leather jacket, The reason the jacket was so expensive however had to do with the larger amount of protection charms and other normal clothing charms added to the dragonhide. Since Dragonhide was so hard to charm Harry wasn't surprised at the exorbitant labor fees for the extra work.

Harry hadn't seen Dumbledore since the meeting the morning after his divination professor was kidnapped. Hermione said she'd spoken to Professor McGonagall about their theories. The professor had been impressed with their analysis and said she would present them to the rest of the Order. The idea that if Umbridge wasn't a marked Death Eater but instead a sympathizer had not ever been brought up at any Order meetings.

To keep himself busy Harry spent several hours alone in his room studying the protection ritual books he found in the Black library. Remus had stopped in several times to see what was keeping Harry so busy but he'd told the werewolf he was just getting his homework done so he could relax for the rest of his vacation. Both Tonks and Remus seemed to accept that. Harry did get his homework done while Hermione was visiting, but he was getting frustrated with his research into protection rituals. He'd nearly given up when he noticed some writing in the margins.

Written in a clean, smooth hand were the words, "LV's power source?"

Harry just stared at the words in disbelief. It couldn't be this easy to find and have pointed out to him, could it? He quickly focused on the passage.

A**_mor_**_Contego ritual requires the use of a ritual room for the binding of one soul to another within the same body. This ritual was often used to help magical children survive if the mother was unexpected to survive a birthing. Mother's often bonded their life-force and magic to their unborn child. In the event of their death the magic and life-force would be forced into the child helping to insulate the child from harm and cause a surge of magical energy that often resulted in accidental magic that seemed to be guided to keep the child safe. This ritual was again quite popular during the fifth, sixth and seventh Goblin wars, brothers would bind themselves to younger siblings so that when they were called upon they would have a better chance at surviving and having children to continue family lines. Ritual rooms were not required for these types of bonds to occur as it was not binding within the same body._

_The ritual was outlawed in 1748 when it was found that Dark wizards were forcing victims to bond and then subsequently killed to temporarily increase their magical abilities. The ritual requires the sacrificial person to bind their life to the recipient and to bind their magic together. The words of the ritual can be personalized to the person and the amount of protection to be provided. _

"If someone wasn't expected to live…" Harry whispered to himself as his memory replayed a scene burned into his mind at the age of eleven. "_It was bad times Harry, bad times… No one lived once he decided to kill them, except you. That's why you're special Harry. That's why everyone knows your name. You're the Boy Who Lived_."

This must have been what his mother had done! This must have been the ritual she used to save him. That meant his soul was bound to his mother! With everything that was going on at the time his mother must have used an illegal ritual to create the protection. And Dumbledore knew it! He was always going on about his mother's love protecting him!

But that still didn't explain why Voldemort's powers where transferred to him that night. Harry was still confused by that bit of the puzzle. He was also still confused at why using Harry's blood seemed to make Dumbledore happy at the end of his fourth year. There were so many uses for blood within magic that it seemed impossible to narrow down what it could be that Dumbledore suspected.

Harry turned his attention to the handwritten note. He knew the writing was not that of Voldemort or Sirius. Those he knew well enough on sight. Still something about the writing tickled at the back of his head. It was as if he had seen it recently.

After racking his brain for an answer for several minutes Harry decided to head downstairs with the book. He wanted Remus's second opinion about the ritual. If it was true that he had his mother's soul bonded to him, perhaps it could explain the sudden powers he had gained at this point in his maturity and the bonds that were forming with the people around him.

As he approached the kitchen Harry heard a loud clank of something metal hitting the stone floor and soft laugh that was suddenly cut off. Instantly alert Harry crept up to the door to the kitchen with his wand out and peaked in.

His eyes opened wide at the sight in front of him. Tonks' hair was flashing the most bright eye-scarring colors as she found herself pinned up against the wall. Her wand had fallen to the counter and rolled away from her hand. Her legs were wrapped around Remus's waist holding herself a few feet in the air. Harry quickly recoiled from the scene before he could take in where Remus's hands were located.

Harry called out. "Is everything ok?" Before he opened the door. He looked at his two guardians who were now separated by a good six feet. Both were breathing heavily and looking anywhere but at each other. Harry cleared his throat. "Is everything ok?" He asked again.

"Y-yes Harry, everything is fine. Why do you ask?" Tonks asked a little too breathlessly.

"I heard the pot fall." Harry said flatly.

Tonks and Remus both blushed and looked away from each other again. Tonks quickly scooped the pot up and placed it in the sink. It promptly filled with hot water and suds before the scrub brush began to clean it. "Oh I just drop the pot, you know how clumsy I can be." She muttered.

Harry just grinned. "Uh-huh." He smirked. "Well, when Moony is finished teaching you mouth-to-mouth, I have something I wanted to look at with both of you. I'll be in the library." Harry turned quickly and ran up the stairs laughing to himself over the completely startled and horrified looks coming from both of them. Sometime he wished he owned a Wizarding camera, moments like that were to be cherished. One other good thing came from that scene he'd witnessed. It was obvious that Tonks and Remus had made up.

It took Remus quite some time to join Harry in the library. Harry had thought out the questions he had regarding the ritual since the book didn't go into a lot of detail about it. The description of the ritual and the memory of Hagrid telling him about Voldemort for the first time swam through his head over and over. Surely people had done this type of thing before. It still didn't explain why Harry had survived an unforgivable curse. The implications of the ritual protecting him from an unforgivable was staggering. If all a Dark wizard had to do was get someone to sacrifice themselves to protect them from unforgivables… The thought was too horrible to finish. It would be the equivalent of a muggle world war three with nuclear weapons.

Remus found him deep in thought. "Harry?" He called out softly. He still managed to startle him out of his thoughts.

"Oh hey Remus." Harry said softly. "I really want you to take a look at this and see if you come up with the same conclusions that I did." Harry said, his tone carried a heavy weight.

Remus picked up the book on protection rituals and took one more long look at Harry before he began to read the passage. Harry watched his face trying to see what Remus was thinking. The only changes in Remus was a stiffening of his posture as he pulled the book a little closer to him. By the time he finished his eyes were as hard as darkened diamonds. "I need to take this to Dumbledore Harry. If what I think is true then he has a lot to answer for."

Harry caught his arm. "Remus, is it possible I have a piece of mum inside of me?" He asked him, a touch of his longing for a family seemed to ring through the calm question. It stopped Remus and he looked deeply into Harry's eyes.

"Yes it is Harry." Remus allowed himself into a guided fall back into his chair. He slide his hands into his hair. "I wish they had told me what they had planned."

Harry's breath had hitched in his throat at Remus's admission. "She's in here?" He breathed as he clutched his chest, a sudden desire to reach within and touch the part of her inside him overtook him.

Remus looked up at Harry and instantly jumped to his side. "TONKS!" He yelled.

Harry barely heard him as he slumped over. It had been a sudden impulse, and certainly a curious one. As soon as he had processed what he had been told he had, as if by no more than mere instinct, began to delve inside himself, much the same way that he and Snape had done during their Occlumency lessons the previous year. The room and its inhabitants quickly faded away, and he was left only with himself, scouring the depths of his being for this newly-discovered part of himself that had been unknown to him for so long.

He hit the floor with a 'thud', or rather what he _assumed_ was a 'thud', as physical sound appeared to desert him for a time. His body was limp, like a puppet with its strings cut, and while he was reasonably sure that he should be concerned about that, Harry found himself utterly uninterested. He could hear, or rather sense, Remus yelling at Tonks to fetch a healer, a vague blur whose pink tint left him to believe that she had indeed gone off to get one. He tried to react in some way, some little sign or another that he was for all intents and purposes alright, but found himself unable to do so. It ultimately did not matter to him, though, because even these vague senses were dissipated before long, and found himself diving deeper unto himself.

Time seemed to lose all sense of being as he inwardly looked to find the piece of his mother he now knew was there. The more he tried, the less it felt as if he could reach it. There was but one thing he found, and to his dismay it was the haunting sound of his mother at the time of her murder, the same which had been brought back upon him every time he had come up against the Dementors in the past few years. He hated that scream. Not 'hate' in the same way that one might hate an irritating acquaintance or even repulsive people like the Dursleys, but real hate. True hate. He loathed it, despised it. He could only imagine that the feeling was somewhat comparable to that of someone casting an exceptionally-potent unforgivable curse; if there were a way to kill it, cast it from his life forever, Merlin help him, he would do it.

And yet that is all there was when he searched within for a sign of his mother. That horrible, terrible scream. That could not have been it. He refused to believe that the piece of his mother within him could be the source of such stomach-churning terror and repressed rage. He tried to reach deeper put instead of going forward he felt himself being wrenched back, almost like a portkey.

"There that should bring him around." He heard Tonks say. "Madame Pomfrey said it's what she uses on hysterical students."

Harry slowly opened his eyes. Luckily he was still in the library. He shuddered at the thought of waking in the Hospital wing the night before Christmas. He felt rather calm and energetic. Almost as if he'd been hit with the emotion-removing spell once more.

"He's waking up." Remus said quickly.

Sitting beside Harry on his right was Tonks clutching onto Remus arm. Both looked very relieved to see him awakening. On the other side was Dumbledore. Involuntarily he moved closer to Remus and Tonks.

"I am glad to see you are awake Harry." Dumbledore said gently. "How are you feeling?"

Harry shrugged. "I was never asleep. I was just looking for something in my mind."

Dumbledore frowned and sat back. Harry couldn't remember the last time he'd seen Dumbledore like this. "Harry how far have you progressed into Occlumency?"

He shrugged. "Malcolm said he'd only be by once a month from now on. There was no need to work with me as long as I continued with the exercises he gave me to complete."

Dumbledore looked pensive as he thought over Harry's answer. "So he managed to remove the reflex action you have to an intrusion?"

Harry shook his head. "No entirely. If it's someone I don't want in my head I tend to lash out still. But not as violently it much more a deliberate action now." He admitted. "And that's only if I am caught completely unaware, which is next to never. I almost always have partial shields up."

Dumbledore seemed to nodded ever so slightly as if coming to a conclusion in his head. "What were you looking for Harry?"

Harry looked away from the headmaster and turned instead to Remus. He gave Harry an encouraging nod. Turning back to Dumbledore Harry said simply. "My mother."

Twinkling suddenly started moving violently around Dumbledore's eyes. "I see."

Harry was instantly on guard. "What do you know about the _A_**_mor_**_Contego _ritual?" He narrowed his eyes at Dumbledore as he awaited his answer.

Dumbledore smiled and sat back. "To start with I know it was the first part of the protections your mother placed on you."

"The first part?" Remus questioned. Harry had been thinking the same thing. He let Remus vent a little of his anger at Dumbledore. "What do you mean the first part?"

Dumbledore sat back into his deep purple chair and raised his hands together above his lap as he gained his audience. "You must understand that Lily and James did not impart all of their precautions to me. Some I have surmised over time and others I am still unsure of." He began calmly.

"But you knew about this and the protect the blood wards could give me right away." Harry snapped. "How?"

Dumbledore nodded his head softly. "Lily asked my advice on old magic protection rituals. It was legal advice." He added. "In the Law books of the time, and still to date I believe, both the caster and the recipient of a blood magic rite are subject to prison terms. However in the case of underage witches or wizards they can not be held accountable at anytime including after they reach their majority for the actions of a parent during their developmental years."

Harry looked unimpressed. "I imagine no one ever got close enough or thought to test me for blood rites? Fudge would have loved a chance to prosecute me for that."

Dumbledore shook his head. "Once your mother passed away the rite would not show on a simple ritual scan. It would have to be a search for ritual magic residual effects within your body where our magic resides."

Harry sat back for a moment and played with the idea of asking about a few different things. "What if my mother wasn't the only one to cast that rite?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Ah, I wondered the same thing on the morning after that Halloween, as far as I knew that had never been recorded. So I checked and you had two completed _A_**_mor_**_Contego _rites, presumed to be your mother and father, and an unprecedented four uncompleted rites attached to your magic."

"FOUR!" Remus cried out louder than Harry's breathless sigh. "Is there any way to figure out what they were?" Remus asked.

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes and no. One must know what they are looking at to identify the spell or rite that has been cast. I could see there was another A**_mor_**_Contego _protection rite and presumed it to be attached to Sirius's soul."

At that statement Remus, Tonks and Harry nodded as if that made all the sense in the world to them. Harry had somehow known when he read the rite that Sirius would have done it, even without his dad or mum's consent. It made him smile sadly.

"There was also an old magical blood rite that would create the blood wards as a last protection. Anyone with Lily's or James's blood within them could invoke those wards. The more love that dwelled within, the stronger the wards would be." Dumbledore explained.

Remus sighed and fell back dejected. "So I could have invoked the wards."

Dumbledore's eyes shadowed for the first time since the conversation had begun. "No Remus, those wards I created with Harry and Mrs. Dursley's blood were more powerful than any you could have created." He explained, his voice filled with sorrow. "If you had created those wards they would have faded over time no matter how much you and Harry loved each other. You are not true blood family, Lily's blood link to you through your oath was not strong enough for this."

"But they hated me!" Harry cried out, "How could the wards still be powered?"

Dumbledore looked disappointed but Harry didn't care. "They love each other in their own way." Dumbledore sighed. "And your aunt must have loved you in spite of herself, because she continued to complete the rite each and every year. Ever since the day she invoked those wards, that ritual magic was released and no longer was an incomplete rite. Still the wards were not the only protection they could have offered, but they were the strongest. I'm uncertain what Lily had intended when she cast that ritual, unless it was a back-up plan of some sort. You could not have been left with a member of James's family as they were all dead by the time you were born."

"You're wrong! James and Sirius were blood-brothers." Remus choked out. "When Sirius ran away, the Potter's took him in. James and Sirius always were so close, it was a logical step."

Dumbledore looked on sadly. "If the wards were created with Sirius's blood and Harry's then it would have been very strong wards indeed." Dumbledore sighed deeply. "I have come to regret so many things in the last year. Nothing more than my part in holding Sirius prisoner, both in Azkaban and here in this house."

Tonks crossed her arms in front of her chest with impatience. The subject of Sirius was still a sore point with both of Harry's guardians. "That still leaves two more uncompleted rituals you need to explain." Her face suggested she wanted to add a few colorful words to her statement but she managed to bite them back.

Dumbledore had learned not to mess with the volatile Auror since her actions in the hospital wing earlier this year when she'd blasted Snape at point blank range. "I do not know what they were but one was placed by Lily and James that continued until the beginning of your maturity this summer." He admitted. "I am uncertain what the rite was or even what it does."

Harry waved him off. "Remus and I have an idea, but I was unaware my father helped her."

Dumbledore nodded his acknowledgement of Harry's comment. "The two completed rites on that evening were the A**_mor_**_Contego _from your mother and your father. It was one of the ways I was certain that they were both dead and not kidnapped with transfigured bodies left behind." He explained. "Voldemort was often cruel like that."

"And his followers are no better, that whole lot of them!" Tonks snarled. "Your point is?"

Dumbledore sighed but nodded his head to keep the peace. "The last rite has been completed as of the end of your fourth year Harry." He said with a heavy heart.

Harry stiffened. "Voldemort?" Tonks and Remus both gasped.

Remus began shaking his head in denial but Tonks just got up and left the room. The words 'bloody bastard' and a blue streak Harry was sure he wasn't suppose to hear her mutter as she slammed her way down the hall.

Dumbledore took his glasses from his nose and rubbed his eyes. Weary and careworn the older man sunk further into his seat. "I spent many, weeks and months over the years trying to figure out what he could possibly been trying to complete." He admitted. "The diary from your second year was the first real lead I had on what he could possibly been trying to attempt."

"And what was that?" Remus asked louder then he'd meant to due to the anger creeping into his frame.

"Soul containers," Dumbledore explained. "Often called horcruxes."

Remus snorted with contempt. "No one has ever made a soul container without the use of the living body to anchor it. An object will not hold a soul in this plane of existence without life to cling to."

Dumbledore nodded. "That is why he gave the diary sentience first. A test to see if it could be done. He used a portion of his own personality and imprinted it on the diary, then he attempted the soul container ritual."

That brought Remus up short. "Did it work?" Remus asked. Harry could tell by the tone and posture that Remus was both scared and disbelieving.

Dumbledore shook his head. "No, but it also was not a complete failure." He explained. "It would not bring Voldemort back from the edge of death as he had hoped, but it would have allowed that part of his soul to keep living once it found a suitable host to drain the life-force out of, and a new body to possess. However two Voldemorts was not something Riddle would have wanted and he had the diary locked away. I do not believe Lucius knew how dangerous the diary was. He would not have let it out had he known that a form of Voldemort could return because of it."

Everything clicked in Harry's mind at that point. "That's why the diary had Ginny leave the message on the wall! He needed someone to follow him down into the chamber so he could claim their body!"

Dumbledore smiled. "Exactly Harry. Had he succeeded you would have become a sixteen year old Voldemort within your body, except for the protection you seem to have from outside influences. I believe only you would have been able to throw off the possession for periods of time. I have never concluded if it was your own force of will, or if it was part of the protections I am unaware of."

"Why don't you know?" Harry asked.

"Many of the books your mother had access to were Potter family tomes." Dumbledore admitted. "You father's family had both dark and light wizard's in it's past. But your family library was revered as one of the most complete." Dumbledore looked sheepishly at Harry. "However, I have no idea where that library is located, I only know it exists somewhere."

Harry nodded. He found it strange that he didn't want to find the library but the urge wasn't very strong at the moment. There was just so much he was learning right now. "And at the end of fourth year, what happened?"

"I have to admit I will be guessing." Dumbledore explained to them. He waited for their acknowledgement of this fact before continuing. "In 1981, I believe that Voldemort attempted you use your sacrifice to split his soul and that when the curse backfired, he made you an uncompleted soul container."

Harry closed his eyes. "That doesn't make any sense."

Dumbledore's eyebrows shot up at Harry's statement. "What do you mean?"

"Well, for starters I can still speak parseltongue," Harry explained crossly. "And the connection is stronger since he got a new body."

Remus lightly grabbed Harry's arm. "Is it possible that Voldemort's soul was the first you bonded with as a child Harry?"

Harry looked startled and as the idea made it's way to his thoughts, pieces again began to fall together. Whenever something strange happened he'd always known it was magic, but he knew better than to hurt people. They would notice and he'd be hurt. That's what Tom had experienced. He had always ran from bullies even when he had known he'd be able to get away, like the time he'd apparated, not that he'd understood that at the time. No matter how many times the Dursleys had said there was no magic he had not been overly surprised when Hagrid had shown up to get him.

Over and over instinct and luck had saved him. But what if it wasn't his own instincts? He'd only learned to trust adults because of Sirius, but he still distrusted those in positions of authority Indeed even Remus and Tonks to a degree hadn't earned his complete trust. He'd never had any good experiences with adults in positions of authority over him.

The Dursleys had demanded respect, but they had never come close to earning it. All they had ever earned from Harry was the odd accidental hex and his unending contempt. Yet he had always stayed his own hand. He had threatened them, yes, but most often only to get them to back off. As tempting as it might have been – and at some times it most certainly was - he'd never _intentionally_ hurt any of the Dursleys.

Even entering Hogwarts had taught him to distrust adults. Snape constantly got away with behavior that should never have been allowed between a teacher and his students. Professor McGonagall had flatly ignored his warning about the Philosopher's stone. All their defense teachers, which the welcome exception of Remus, had been out to kill or maim him. And yet Harry still found himself wanting to believe in the good in people. The whole situation suddenly struck him as very odd.

Should his childhood have not impacted him more negatively? Who grew up being abused without showing any form of anti-social behavior? Ok, trust issues and the many adventures he took part in limited his circle of friends to an intimately few. But that had been the work of his fame, not because Harry was unfriendly.

The diary had showed Harry that Riddle lived in a muggle orphanage. Could living in the house with his aunt really have made such a huge difference in how they had both turned out? Somehow Harry didn't think so. In an orphanage he'd have been fed, clothed and socialized with other children, all things he'd been denied at the Dursleys. Besides, Harry had to assume that if living in orphanages turned all the inhabitants into crazed, mega-maniacal serial-killers that even muggle government officials would have noticed by now.

"_Mark him as his equal_..." Harry said softly. "I think you might be right Moony. I think I have used that part of his soul to influence my own instincts, and I made an unconscious choice to grow up differently than he did. I just have no idea why his instincts and mine would be the same on some levels but so different in others."

"What differences are you talking about?" Remus asked.

"For one, Voldemort doesn't duel like I do. I don't have a style. I tend to think on my feet. Sirius said it made me unpredictable." Harry explained and he held up one finger. "I know he was an orphan like me, but he grew up in an orphanage, no a home with a family."

"Yes he did in fact, one in central London." Dumbledore confirmed.

Harry nodded. "I remember talking to the diary during the whole Chamber of Secrets adventure. It was the memory of him telling you he didn't want to go back there." Harry thought of a few other things such as the sorting hat, but he didn't want to discuss that again. "I'm sure there are hundreds of things over the years that would point out ways I changed things so I would be less like Riddle."

"I'd like to hear more about these bonds you were talking about." Dumbledore said casually.

Dumbledore listened to their theories about Harry and his soul bonding and agreed to look into it shortly. He also made a promise to explain about Voldemort's past in as much detail as he could once school began once more. "I'm afraid I am too busy at the present time for a long chat that this would require right now."

Harry gave his approval. "That's alright Professor. Professor Trelawney's disappearance should come first."

Dumbledore nodded his head sagely. "I thank you for your patience Harry."

"Has there been any word?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore gave him a small nod. "We have confirmed it was Pettigrew and the Carrows twins who breached Hogwarts defenses. And we have confirmed Voldemort has her at an undisclosed location. We are still working on finding her."

Harry winced grimly. "He's going to get the prophecy then kill her, isn't he?"

Dumbledore's face fell. "You have seen her make a prediction, in your third year I believe."

Harry nodded. "Yes, her voice goes funny, that's when you can tell it's real and not a show." He said

Dumbledore nodded gravely. "Like most who make prophecies, she is a conduit. The effort to relay the information to those most likely to be effect by it's outcome takes more talent than most hosts can provide, if they were expected to remember the information at the same time."

Harry bit is lip. He felt ashamed to admit it even to himself but he was glad she would not be able to give Voldemort the information in the prophecy. "She won't remember."

"No, and once Voldemort is sure of that, he will kill her." Dumbledore added. "A conduit who has given two predictions, both on his actions, is someone he would have to fear."

Harry walked silently with the Headmaster as they walked towards the main hallway. After he left, Harry and Remus found Tonks and filled her in. Afterward the three agreed that there was to be no more discussions about any of the things they had found out until after tomorrow. After all it was suppose to be Christmas.

Harry was sure Tonks had slipped him some dreamless sleep in his apple cider the evening before because he didn't remember getting to bed last night after they had decorated the tree in the front sitting room. They had sat in front of the fireplace on the floor looking up at the tree and eyeing the presents under it. The only thing missing had been Sirius's voice singing "God rest ye merry hippogriffs". While none of them said anything they had all had the same hole in their hearts, but at the same time they were glad to be together.

The clock next to his bed told him it was nearly 11 am and if he didn't hurry he'd miss opening gifts. Harry couldn't help but feel excited about the gift opening. He had spent a lot of time thinking about what to get everyone, and now he just wanted to have a beautiful, family get together.

He had a very quick shower to help wash the sleepy-ness from his eyes and put on a thin T-shirt and jeans. He knew better than to wear something heavy since he was sure to get Weasley sweater. Putting on his socks he made his way to the door and down towards the front room.

As he entered the room he could see a plate of food on a small table by the couch still steaming warm with a cup of tea set beside it. Tonks and Remus were sitting close together on the couch closest to the Christmas tree. As Harry enter they all greeted each other warmly and Harry sat down in front of the food and waited.

"I hope you don't mind Harry, but since Remus doesn't have any special family traditions on Christmas, but I do, that we are going to follow mine." Tonks explained with a warm fondness that the holidays seemed to bring out in her.

"I'm fine with that." Harry said with a genuine smile.

"Ok then." She squealed as she bounced up from her seat and walked over to the stockings hung by the illusion of a deep fireplace. This room didn't normally have one but Tonks had insisted last night that they have one. So Remus had indulged her.

"Normally we eat first," She explained, "But Remus and I ate a while ago, so you tuck in." She told him. "Then we get to open our stockings, then we get to presents."

Harry happily agreed since he was famished and while Tonks explained that she would be leaving to visit with her folks for a little bit later on in the afternoon while the Weasleys that could escape Molly were visiting, Harry polished off the eggs, bacon and toast in record time. He couldn't wait to see their faces when they opened their gifts.

The stockings were simple things like candy. Harry got several chocolate bars from Honeydukes, a golden quill and a red crystal bottle for ink. Remus got some chocolate and the chew toy they had got in Paris, at which he did not look thrilled with, and a bookmark with special sticking charm that would not allow it to fall out of a book nor damage the pages. Tonks got Bert's beans, chocolate and a first aid kit. From the looks on their faces it seemed to Harry that he was suppose to miss the little jokes they had obviously pulled on each other so he played along as if he'd not been involved.

Just before they were to start opening gifts Harry heard the arrival of some unexpected guest in the hallway. "It's most likely an Order member." Remus explained sadly. "They were told they could come here if they had no families to spend time with. Sadly too many of the older members are alone."

Harry was about to reply when the door to the parlor opened up and Hermione stood there with her entire family. "Oh!" She cried as she looked around the room. "This is beautiful!" She sparkled as she took in the magically decorated room.

Her family was quick to agree and the two families spent several minutes greeting each other. Luckily baby Phoenix Granger was sleeping right through the noise, it seemed long car trips was the best way to quiet her. Harry finally grabbed Hermione's elbow and pulled her aside. "What are you guys doing here?" He asked at a whisper. "How did your parents get in?"

Hermione looked offended. "Dumbledore allowed them access the night I came here with my sister. And as to why we're here it's because Tonks invited us, but if you don't want us here…"

Hermione turned to walk away but Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards him, nearly pulling her off her feet, she crashed into his chest and the two stumbled slightly. Harry could feel his pulse speed up but he let her go once she had regained her footing. "I didn't mean it like that." He mumbled as he looked down at his feet. "I was just surprised to see you."

"Tonks wanted it to be." Hermione said. Harry chanced a look at her face and saw it was a bit flushed. He did not know if it was from embarrassment or anger but he was really hoping it wasn't the latter.

"Yeah. She seems to be going out of the way to make this the best Christmas ever." Harry said as he looked over where Tonks was showing her Christmas spirit to Mr. and Mrs. Granger by changing the color of her hair red and green.

Harry smiled fondly at the picture of their families standing together. It seemed like a perfect blend of his good experiences, his friends and his new Wizarding family. Hermione placed her hand on his arm and pulled him back towards the group.

"So are you ready to open presents now?" Tonks asked Harry with excitement. "I've been dying to see what's in the huge box!"

Harry laughed and nodded with excitement too. He really hoped they all liked their gifts. Most of his friends gifts had been delivered to their homes. All but Dumbledore and Dobby's, whom Harry was expecting to see sometime today. Remus had hidden the presents for the Grangers rather than deliver them as he'd said.

Harry was happy to open his gift from the Weasley's first. The red sweater with the black H on it was warm and soft while the mincemeat pies were sent into the kitchen to keep while they keep opening gifts. He received a good set of dueling robes from Neville and a golden metal chained bracelet from Luna. Ginny had made him a weaved black belt from strips of dragonhide while Ron had bought him the usual assortments of chocolate frogs and other candies that Harry had great fun showing to the Grangers. The twins had sent over an assortment of their latest inventions with a note adding that the hair coloring treats were the only ones made in Weasley red, they were for him only (but Hermione was allowed to share). Add to the pile at the bottom was a shirt that read, "My guardians are a trigger happy Auror and a Werewolf. Still want to play?" Everyone had a great laugh at the shirt and Harry happily pulled it over his sweater and cast a cooling charm on himself so he didn't get too warm.

Hermione seemed reluctant to hand over her gift for him. "I just want you to know if you don't like it, it can be altered. I just thought that the blending would make anyone who mattered happy." She explained before handing over the small box.

"I'm sure it will, if you put this much thought in to it." Harry smiled. It took him a few moments to open the box. Inside was the golden Potter crest, with a smaller associated silver crest of the Black's. Under the shield were the words "Toujours pur du fond de soi-même et avec courage" Harry stared at the crest for a moment as Hermione worried her lip.

"The words can be changed or even removed." Hermione said quickly thinking he didn't like the gift.

Harry looked up from the crest with a confused look. "What does it say?" He asked softly. "I can't read French."

Hermione stopped fidgeting and said. "Always pure of heart and with courage. It's a mix of the Black and Potter mottos."

Harry's jaw dropped and he absently handed the crest over to Remus as he nudged him. It took a few moment before Tonks started to laugh. "Oh can you just see Bella's reaction to this saying!" She cackled. Harry stared at her for a second before the image of Bellatrix's head exploding with anger like from a cartoon made Harry burst out laughing too.

His bout of laughter allowed him to move his limbs again and he grabbed Hermione and gave her a hug. "Thank you, I love it." He whispered in her ear. When he pulled back and saw her face it was again lit up with a colorful blush.

"I'm glad you like it." She said shyly. "It will stick to any clothing you put it on until you take it off."

When Harry got the crest back he gladly placed it on his chest over his heart. The lettering on his t-shirt moved so it wasn't covered.

Remus stood and handed Harry a thin package a little bigger than a photo. "It's very limited, but we thought you'd like it." Remus told him as Tonks placed her hand on Remus's arm.

Harry tore the paper from the from surface and he could see Sirius riding around on a Stag's back while Lily seemed to be yelling at the two. Harry placed a finger on the image of Lily and she turned to face him. She looked surprised for a moment and then she gave him a loving smile. He could see her mouth the words "my son" before she whipped around and silently yelled at the two Marauders once more. The Stag changed into James and Sirius was dropped on his behind. James came over and waved to Harry and Sirius soon followed. Harry looked up and again was speechless. "I don't know what to say."

Remus just smiled fondly. "They can't speak, but they will be there to listen to you."

Harry nodded as his throat closed off. Looking down he could see James and Sirius were pointing and laughing at his shirt. Harry showed the picture to Remus, "Were they always this easily amused?"

Remus smirked. "Well… they always were simple-minded." At this the Lily image nodded emphatically while James and Sirius both looked to be protesting. After a few minutes of introducing everyone in the room to the picture images of Harry's parents, Harry carefully placed the mini portrait on the mantle so the images could see the proceedings.

Remus's jacket was a huge hit. Even Mr. Granger loved the soft feel of the leather and told Hermione that he wanted to get one. Remus was so grateful that he nearly hugged Harry as hard as Hagrid.

Hermione's gift was going to take a few explanations and he warned her. She gave him a trusting smile and opened the large package. Inside was a little doll house. It took a few seconds but Mr. Granger spoke up.

"I don't know how much you know about girls Harry, but they normally stop playing with doll houses when they are ten."

Mrs. Granger gave her husband a playful slap. "Like you would know."

"Hey," He chuckled. "I can't be sure since Hermione never left the library long enough to play with dolls." Mrs. Granger just rolled her eyes at him.

"I told you it would take some explaining." Harry chuckled.

"Alright." Hermione said still laughing with everyone else. "But dad is right, I was never one for dolls."

"I can bet you'll like these ones. But the house will have to be left at your parents house." Harry said mysteriously.

"So the doll house is really for us?" Mrs. Granger asked playfully.

"What?" Mr. Granger asked pretending to be scandalized. "Me! Play with dolls?"

Tonks looked ready to burst and Remus had to place his hand over he mouth so she didn't blurt out the surprise. "You better hurry Harry before she does something drastic."

Harry nodded and handed Hermione a second package. "These are the dolls." He explained as Hermione opened the new box. "The ones listed 'Muggle-use' are to live in the house at your parents place and they will always be on. The other dolls can be activated at any time by you."

Hermione opened the box and inside was a perfect Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna and Neville dolls on the 'muggle-use' side. "I added our friends so your doll wouldn't get lonely." He explained. On the other side were two dolls, one of Mr. Granger and one of Mrs. Granger.

"Communication dolls!" Hermione cried out.

"Communication dolls?" Mrs. Granger asked as she moved over to look at the dolls with her daughter.

"They work kind of like a walkie-talkie mum." Hermione explained. "I just didn't think non-magical people could use them." She rushed out, "How did you get them to work?"

Harry gave her a smug smile. "You're not the only one who can do research you know."

Remus laughed at the look on Hermione's face and finally removed his hand from Tonks's mouth. "It's not that hard a task to ask McGonagall, is it?"

Harry had the grace to blush but he pretended to glare at his guardian. "Did you have to make me look bad in front of the girl?" He asked dramatically while waving his hand at Hermione.

"Of course." Tonks piped up. "It's in the guardian handbook; page 67."

Remus pretended to be impressed. "You read that far?"

Harry groaned and turned his attention back to Hermione and explained how the dolls worked. Because Mr. and Mrs. Granger couldn't activate the dolls theirs would have to always be on and 'living'. When Hermione went to sleep so would her doll. Hermione would be able to activate hers whenever she wanted to talk to her parents. If she left them on then her parents could contact her whenever they wished by simply talking to the Hermione Doll. Whoever spoke to the doll would be the doll that would talk to her in her dorms at Hogwarts.

Hermione and her parents were very impressed. "A chance to talk to my daughter is the only reason I would ever play with a doll. Thank you for finding a way to reduce my manhood." He said while chuckling and clapping Harry on the shoulder. Harry laughed with him.

Tonks was forced to open her gift from Harry last. Even Remus had no idea what was in the package so when Tonks grabbed the gift and gave it a huge shake the sound of broken glass stopped everyone cold. Tonks looked like she was about to cry.

"Tonks, think about it. I know you better than anyone. Would I buy you something as breakable as glass?" Harry chuckled.

Tonks bit her lip. "I guess not."

Harry chuckled. "Bill added a few charms to keep you from getting to curious."

Tonks gave him a annoyed but amused look. "Can I open it then?" As soon as Harry started to nod his head she had exuberantly ripped the paper off sending it flying in the air. Before it had a chance to land she had already ripped open the strapping and peeled back the flaps on the box. She fell back and landed on her backside hard. "Oh my!" She cried.

"Happy Christmas Nymphy." Harry said happily.

Tonks just nodded was a slight dazed look. And then launched herself across the room and hugged Harry for all he was worth. "Tonks –need –breathe-"

Tonks's new broom was a great success. With her name in deep gold lettering on the broom handle and the diamond hard coating he knew even if Tonks had an accident on it, it had a chance at surviving and being returned to her.

Once all the gifts had been put aside Hermione and Harry discussed what they had gotten their other friends alone in the kitchen by the fireplace. Harry told her that he'd used an old idea from her and gave Ron some chocolate frogs and a broom kit. He told her of the chaser gloves for Ginny, the gardening shears for Neville, the miniature solar system for Luna and of course the thin chained necklace with a diamond heart shaped pendent for Mrs. Weasley.

Hermione had been impressed with the thought Harry had put into each gift and told him so. "You must have spent quite a bit of time thinking about all that."

"Well it was just a matter of listening a little more." He admitted as he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Neville going on about his plants, and Ginny complaining about her gloves told me what they needed. To be honest Mrs. Weasley and Ron were the hardest to buy for. And you. I'd considered getting your parents an owl but something Remus said reminded me that owl post isn't the safest way to communicate. But since I had already bought it, I decided that poor Errol needed to be retired and gave the new owl to the Weasleys as a family gift."

"That was a very nice gesture Harry." She said warmly. "Poor Errol really does need to be put out to pasture."

"Yeah, I can't believe he got lost going to Azkaban in second year!"

Hermione laughed. "What about Tonks's gift? That broom still costs a fortune you know."

Harry shrugged. "She will need a fast broom as an Auror. They don't always apparate into operations."

Hermione smiled. "I'm sure it will be a huge help to her."

Harry nodded and pulled another gift he'd slipped upstairs to get earlier. "I got you something else at first." He admitted as he pulled out the book. It was a brand new looking Hogwarts a History with deep gold lettering.

Hermione looked a little surprised. "I have this book."

Harry gave her a chuckle. "It's not really a book Hermione. But if people see it in your library they will never think anything of it being there." He said mysteriously.

She quietly opened the book. The first few pages were normal but then she reached the security page. It asked her for the password. When she looked up at him questioningly Harry smirk. "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." At his words to page flipped open revealing the open space between the pages. "You can reset the password anytime."

Hermione's breath hitched as she reached her hand into the space and pulled out the last gift he'd gotten her that he'd forgotten about. She placed the book down on the table as she opened the jewelry box and saw the tennis bracelet with the sapphire heart-shaped links. "It's beautiful!"

Harry smiled at her and took it from the box and placed it carefully on her wrist. "I'm glad you like it."

Hermione blushed as she looked down at it. "It's so delicate."

Harry blushed as his thoughts drifted towards the realm of beyond friendship. "I don't know about that, looks can be deceiving."

"Have you stopped judging books by their covers then Mr. Potter?" She asked in a tone that made Harry feel warm. Hermione just shook her head in amazement. "And here I thought you boys would never mature." She said softly.

Harry found himself looking deeply into her eyes. As he looked at her he found her face coming closer to his it was then he realized they were both leaning forward towards each other. In the dark kitchen with the fireplace flames throwing the light onto her face, he found he couldn't move away. He didn't want to. Her eyes were flashing with a beautiful dark brown that made the breath in his throat catch.

It was at that moment that the fire turned green casting the evil color over her face and Ron's face came through the fireplace. "Hey Mate!" He yelled out, making Harry jump and turn with a slight growl.

"Hello Ron." Hermione called out after she cleared her throat and pulled back from Harry. "Harry and I are waiting in the kitchen for you."

"Is it ok that there are a few extra people coming through?" Ron asked quietly.

Harry sighed. "Tell Ginny to come through first before your mum sees her."

It turned out that all the Weasley children except Bill and Fleur (and of course Percy) decided to come over for brunch and a visit. The twin were wearing their collars and their Weasley sweaters. Harry whispered to Hermione that the collars would always tell the truth regardless of who the twins said was who.

Brunch was a great success. Mrs. Weasley had sent enough food to feed an small army, which by the time brunch was completed it seemed as if one had trooped through the stone kitchen. Several Order members without family came to enjoy the food and companionship. It was a loud and boisterous affair that Harry enjoyed more than any other celebration he'd been to. Some of his relaxed and happy state must have leaked across the link because Harry could feel Voldemort's temper beginning to rise. The malicious intent of the monster made Harry nauseous and he slipped quietly into the hallway and towards the war room. Harry had seen Dumbledore heading in that direction only moments before.

As he moved closer to the old dining room he heard two voices.

"How long can you delay him Severus?" Dumbledore was asking.

"Only about two more days." He replied. "The Dark Lord was suspicious about my lack of Veritaserum as it was."

"What excuse did you give him for not having any on hand?"

"The fact that Ms. Umbridge was likely to testify that I had supplied it for her last year, and I did not want to be arrested for having a controlled substance without authorization within Hogwarts."

"Very wise of you." Dumbledore said.

Harry felt a wave of vicious glee flick across the bond and stumbled into the room. Harry heard Snape hissed as his dark mark began to burn. "Sorry to disturb you Professors." Harry said while he clutched his forehead as the pain began to pulse.

Dumbledore looked over at Harry and looked concerned. "Are you alright Harry?"

Harry nodded his head and kept his gaze on Dumbledore. "My protections are still up but I thought you'd like to know that he is a little too happy about something."

"I see you still can not to Occlumency, even with a different expert in the field." Sneered Snape. "Perhaps it was the student after all." He turned to Dumbledore. "He's calling and I must go."

Harry continued to ignore the man. "I think this is a spur of the moment plan sir. He was annoyed at first and it wasn't a bother, now the emotion is stronger and he is gleeful."

Snape looked worried just before he popped away to where the Dark Lord was gathering his forces.

It was several minutes later with Professor Dumbledore watching over him that Harry felt better. As quickly as the feelings had started, they stopped. Harry relaxed slightly only to be driven to his knees a moment later.

"Do you have any idea what this could be about?" Dumbledore asked him.

Harry shook his head. "I was happy. Everyone was enjoying themselves." He sighed. "I guess he felt it."

Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully and the two sat in silence for a moment.

"I would like to thank you for the remarkable woolen socks you gave me for Christmas." Dumbledore said with his eyes twinkling. "They are very warm." He said as he lifted the edge of his green and red robes, showing the dark red socks with golden trim.

"I'm glad you liked them." He said with a genuine smile for the old professor.

"They are exactly what I was hoping for."

"I hope Dobby- AHH!" Pain exploded behind Harry's eyes as he placed his full Occlumency shields in place. The pain instantly dulled and he was able to follow the connection back to Voldemort's head.

"What do you mean no one was hurt?" Lord Voldemort was yelling across the fancy dining room table where a Christmas feast had been laid out before himself and his pet snake. "I want the little Mudblood dead. She does all his thinking for him, with her gone Potter doesn't stand a chance. You dare to stand here and tell me that you can't even kill a little girl?"

The Death Eater that was quivering on the floor beside the Dark Lord began to stutter. "The-the Mudblood-d-d and her f-family w-w-wasn't h-h-home."

At that Harry began to laugh as he retreated from the Dark Lord's mind. Voldemort however did not find the situation amusing and began to curse the Death Eater as Harry slipped back into his own body.

As Harry became aware he could hear several people telling Dumbledore that the Granger's home was on fire. The normal guards at the Granger home were aware that the family would be at headquarters and had taken the day off. The alarm wards had informed them of the attack and they had gone to see what had happened.

"There was a message on the wall. It read 'Merry Christmas Potter. Next time we kill.'" One of the guards was reporting.

Harry stood and sighed as everyone turned towards him. "The point was to kill Hermione and her family." He turned his eyes towards Snape whom had just popped in. His distrust of the evil looking professor in his Death Eater robes flared. "He seems to have the exact same opinion of Hermione that you do, _Professor_." Harry spat out the last word with utter disgust.

Snape looked ready to retaliate but Dumbledore was quick to intercede. "We do not have time for this right now." He looked to Remus who was standing near Harry. "Someone is going to need to tell the Grangers about the fire and make arrangements for another place for them to live."

Harry sighed and said. "I'll do it. But I'll need to ask Fawkes to deliver some mail to Gringotts." Dumbledore nodded and Harry shoot one last glance at Snape before he swept out of the room.

Over the next several hours not only had Mrs. Weasley come back to headquarters to help with all the meals for the Order members that were popping back and forth. She helped Harry get the Granger's settled into her and Arthur's old room while Hermione moved into her old room. They found an antique cradle in the attic for Phoenix and placed it at the end of their bed.

To say the Granger's were grateful and more than a little saddened by the turn of events would have been an understatement. Harry arranged for a large amount of money to be exchanged into pounds so the Granger's would be able to buy some clothes in muggle London the next day. He'd also made sure to lend them enough money to possibly look into renting an apartment for the New Year while their home insurance sorted out what the cost of replacing their home would be. Harry was unsure of how long these things took, his uncle had complained for weeks about the length of time it had taken for the insurance company to settle a small fender bender he'd had several years before Harry had started Hogwarts. It had stood out to him because it was one of the few times Harry had not be blamed for the mishap.

Mr. Granger had insisted that they had enough money to replace everything, but Harry pressed harder by pointing out they had lost their home because Hermione was his friend and if he could help than it was what he needed to do. After promising to pay Harry back, which he agreed to, Mr. Granger accepted the money.

The morning of New Years eve found the younger Weasleys, Harry and Hermione placing all of her new things into the undamaged trunk that had been recovered from the fire damaged house. The house had not been as badly damaged as it could have been due to the wards protecting the house. They had helped the local fire authorities to dampen the magical flames so the fire looked as if it had been put out by muggle means. Hermione's magical trunk and book-bag had been the only things completely undamaged in her room. All her muggle clothes, furnishings and collectables had been covered in water, soot and had suffered some heat damage if they weren't shattered on the floor.

Still Hermione took it all in stride as did the rest of her family. Harry assumed that since this was something that could have happened to any muggle family, it was easier to take than an explosion or something. There had been some tears as priceless pictures, furnishings and memories were found destroyed or so damaged they could never be repaired.

The Grangers had found a townhouse near their place of employment and decided to buy the place under the name of their practice. All the utilities were again placed in the name of the practice so it would be harder for a Wizard to track them. As Hermione was now of age she changed her 'place of residency' to "Hogwarts, c/o Professor McGonagall" within in the Hogwarts registry and the information was sent to the Ministry. The Order was unsure how the Death eaters had found her home, but if her residency information at the Ministry was how they had found her address last time it would be much harder for them to locate Hermione's family now.

Dumbledore himself placed as many low powered wards as he could that would protect the family. He explained that if he used a more powerful wards it might be detectable and they might find Wizarding neighbors stopping by because they could detect some magic around the home.

Hermione didn't have a bedroom in the new townhouse. Her things were left at headquarters. Now she was trying to arrange what was left of her life into the expanded trunk while the door stood wide open, as per Mrs. Weasley's instructions. Harry watched her as she placed her new books from Christmas and a few more books she'd borrowed from the Black library into their proper places in the bookshelves in the second compartment of her trunk.

With people around them during the afternoon of Christmas day and then the fire, Harry hadn't had the time to or the courage to talk to her about the 'near kiss' in the kitchen. He wasn't sure if it had been just his imagination or if maybe she had been leaning forward too. She had given no indication of it either way. He understood that she'd had too many other things on her mind to think about it.

He'd offered to help her sort her books since she liked them to be sorted by subject, then alphabetically by author. The books from the Black library had been on some of the older, darker curses and rituals. She hadn't found the information she wanted in the restricted section of the Hogwarts library, so she wanted to see if she could continue her research into the cause of the Dementor cold.

The intent theory had been a tangent that Harry was glad to see she was abandoning as a research angle. Instead she was going to use what she had learned from the theory to see if she could identify the ritual that one of many legends about Dementors suggested was the creation of the first one. It was true they could reproduce now without magic, but like most of the darkest of creatures they had to have started somewhere, and Hermione was determined to find out if they had at anytime been human.

While Hermione had been busy with replacing the things she and her family had needed. Harry had spent a great deal of time going through the Black library to find books on soul container rituals and had in fact found the books Hermione was packing into her case.

From what Harry had found the true ritual was much the same as the protection ritual. It required a soul of the outside person to be graphed to the soul inside. The difference was the requirement for an act of pure evil to stretch the soul and form a connection to the outside person so that when the body died the soul would rebound into the new host. It wasn't enough to want to destroy the person within. The invading soul piece had to be strong enough to overpower the soul within. Break the spirit and take control of the person. Nowhere in the text was there talk of the invading soul being dormant while the original soul continued to grow and be nurtured.

The text suggested that if the possession did not work than the soul piece was destroyed. Harry now wondered if that was the case.

Perhaps the reason Harry had survived all those years ago wasn't only because of his mother's love, but because of his father's too. How many people in history had two additional loving souls being rebounded within their own when a Dark Lord had tried to turn them into a soul container? Had the Death Curse removed the wrong soul from his body instead? Harry longed to discuss all his thoughts with Dumbledore or Hermione, but the pressing need of both the kidnapping and the fire had made him brood on his own instead. Remus and Tonks had been busy with their Order responsibilities, and the topic seemed to be very distressing for Remus.

"I think that should do it." Hermione said warily. "That's all my new books, clothes and gifts put away." She sighed as she settled down on the bed next to Harry.

Harry gave her a small smile. "Feels strange knowing that your whole life is in that small trunk, doesn't it."

Hermione nodded. "It makes me feel like I haven't much to show for my life. Just some trunk that could be stored in some attic somewhere, lost to time."

Harry scoffed his foot on the ground. He'd never had enough to even fill a regular trunk until his fifth year. And even then it was because he'd had to keep all magical things, five full years worth of textbooks in it, not because he'd had much of anything important to keep. "It gets easier." He said softly before getting up. "Come on, it's lunchtime."

Hermione watch him get up ands tart to walk away with a sheepish expression. Harry came across as humble, except when he was fighting. Hermione found she often forgot just how bad things were for him at the Dursley's. The change in him this year as he had adults he felt closer to still hadn't made him into a complainer like Ron was.

_But that wasn't right anymore is it?_ She asked herself. Ron had changed over the summer too. He was more accepting, still proud, but much more mature. She smiled fondly as Harry looked back to gesture her to get up and follow him from the doorway. _Both my boys finally grew up,_ she thought. _I just wish it hadn't been because Sirius had died_.

In the past few days Hermione was not the only one to have noticed the change in the maturity level of Harry and his friends that had accompanied him on the adventure to the Department of Mysteries last year. With the exception of Ginny and Luna, outwardly they all had shown a tendency to act wise beyond their years, while Luna as always kept her façade of dreamy far off looks on her face and Ginny used her temper more often, but with insight.

In the time since Hermione had informed Neville and Luna of the fire, the two friend's had been regular visitors. Dumbledore had sent a note on to Luna via Mad-Eye so that she could be there with her friends. Mr. Lovegood had been thrilled that Luna had friends to stay with even if he could not know where she was. Beyond that he was more than content to not know because it would guarantee her safety during the day when he was working.

For some in the Order the change in the teenagers frightened them. Mrs. Weasley had spent hours with Arthur trying to convince him to talk Dumbledore out of telling them anything, while other's such as Mad-Eye had suggested inducting them into the Order since they knew as much, if not more, than some fringe members. Debate was still heated among them.

Harry was also working extra hard to keep Voldemort out of his head each day since Christmas. The creature's moods were violent and often filled with such rage that he would turn his anger onto focusing on the link, trying to get into Harry's mind. Every so often Harry would stop talking or doing whatever the group would be doing and place the tips of his fingers to his scar and concentrate for a moment. Afterwards he'd give little smiles and either nod his head to say he was fine or shake his head to indicate he needed a moment to rest. Ginny had placed her finger tips to his scar once and Harry had pulled back in surprise as the link was terminated immediately.

Hermione wished she'd had the courage that Ginny did. While Hermione was now hopeful that Harry felt more than normal friendship for her, Ginny had been on the receiving end of several grateful glances from the dark haired wizard. Still following her best friend downstairs to join the other Hermione fingered the bracelet on her wrist. She'd not taken it off since that morning when Harry had clasped it over her wrist. Still she was unsure of what he wanted the bracelet to mean. Was it a gift for a best friend or something more?

Lunch was laid out on the table in a buffet style as people had needed to be able to come and go most of the morning. Harry was sure that Snape had needed to turn over the truth serum by now or be killed himself. While he wouldn't consider it too much of a loss, he knew how important any information coming in from Voldemort's side could be. Too bad they couldn't trust his word like Dumbledore did. All of the students in headquarters felt saddened by the eventual death of the professor. While she was not liked by any of them they all agreed she didn't deserve death at the hands of the Death Eaters. Ron had tried a weak joke about her predicting Harry's death and maybe getting a reprieve, but no one really laughed at it.

So as the loaded up their plates and joined the rest of their friends in the kitchen, the atmosphere of desperation sunk in. It was a horrible way to spend the hours before the New Year. They all ate in relative silence. Harry was nearly done when his scar began to burn once more. He tried to stand and step back from the table but fell backwards.

Hermione fell to her knees beside him. "Harry!" She cried. He'd pulled his hands up to the scar and blood was now seeping between them.

Ron jumped up. "I'll go get Remus!" He cried as he ran out the door to find him.

Ginny was moving around the table to get to Harry. "I'll just touch it-" She started but Luna stopped her.

"Not this time Ginny." She said overly calm. "You can not help him when the scar bursts open." She explained.

"Why not?" Ginny asked heatedly.

"Because the connection is too strong." Luna sighed. "It is soul magic and your soul is tainted, that's why you can disrupt the dreams but not the waking visions of this caliber."

Ginny pulled back as if she'd been slapped. Her face paled and she shook her head. "You can't know that! How dare you even-"

"Ginny, what if she's right?" Neville asked her quietly.

Hermione tuned out the argument going on behind her as she stared into Harry's face. His eyes were tightly shut and he was moaning in pain. Without thinking she mimicked Ginny's actions and pulled one of his hands away from his scar and touch it.

Fire and pain raced from her fingertips up to her head and then down her body. She let out a cry of pain but couldn't pull her hand away. The skin of her fingertips felt as if they'd fused with the scar. There was a hint of pleasure in the pain now. She could feel the blood from the scar flowing through her now, She opened her eyes wide in surprise and suddenly fell over on top of Harry's chest. She felt exhausted. Harry's eyes snapped open just as Remus and Ron came running back into the room.

"What happened?" Remus cried as he kneeled down beside the two on the floor.

"Voldemort killed her." Harry whispered. "He was too strong, and I wasn't quick enough with my shields, I was distracted." Remus sighed and nodded his acceptance of Harry's words and it's meaning.

Hermione tried to lift herself up but just fell back down across Harry. "I'm sorry I'm trying to get up." She panted. Remus helped her back to her feet and got her into a chair.

"Now what happened to you." Remus asked Hermione as Harry placed himself in his own chair.

Hermione looked away. "I just touch the scar and then all I could feel was pain and a great deal of heat." She explained.

Luna smiled. "You tried to protect Harry from Riddle."

At her proclamation everyone turned and stared at her. "What?" Cried Hermione and Harry together.

Luna just smiled and shrugged while everyone stared at her with open jaws. "My mother was an expert on this type of magic." She explained. "What you did was place your magic in front of Harry's, like a shield. Your soul is pure and intent was that of true courage and love and so you're magic knew what it needed to do, like accidental magic knows what to do." Everyone sat back stunned for a moment and didn't say a word.

Ginny sat back heavily. "And I'm 'tainted'? That's what you said earlier."

"To a small degree, as is Harry." Luna explained softly, with a great deal of caring in her voice as she tried to reassure her friend. "But you were tainted by the same source as Harry was. That's why you could help the other day. You just have to learn when it is proper to help and when you can not." Luna said in the most serious voice her friends had ever heard. "If Harry has protected himself with his shields, you can help by confusing the link with two sources. Riddle can not go into Harry's mind if there are two paths to chose from."

Remus nodded his understanding. "So is Harry now bonded with Hermione?" He asked sadly.

"Oh no!" She explained with her eyes wide open. "No more than they ever were. What Hermione did was like casting a shielding spell. Their was no soul connection that I saw."

Everyone seemed to be rather relieved by her words and they began to get Harry and Hermione upstairs for some rest. All except Neville who caught Luna's stare and held it. _They are going to be alright, aren't they?_

She blinked and a moment later and nodded happily at the unasked question_. One day. It is fate's wish that the scale balance and for all their suffering they receive the same amount of joy. Hermione will not be forced to share in the destiny of you and Harry_. She told him silently. Neville was reassured by the conviction in her heart.

Out loud he asked the next question. "What did you mean by 'more than they already are'?"

Luna just smiled and giggled. "While they might not count life-debts between them, fate does. Harry has many life debts attached to him, but he owes very few. Ron and Hermione the most, and of course to you."

Neville shook his head. "Why me?"

"I do not know the circumstances of the life-debt, but I do know that he owes you."

Neville just shook his head. "That can't be! He saved my life several times last year."

"And you his." She told him. "Obviously you saved him once more than he has you. But don't worry. Fate has a way of letting account settle themselves."

Neville nodded softly , but inwardly he was still worried.

* * *

A/N: Well that's christmas completed... AND it's offically the longest chapter to date I think. :)

Hope you guys liked it. I have recovered from my final surgery for at least this year and am back at school. Light load this year so I will try to keep up on the story.


	26. Chapter 26

**Harry Potter and the Winds of Change **

**(Year Six Fan-Fic)**

_Disclaimer:__ This is a non profit fan-fiction piece. No money is being made from it. Harry Potter, names, characters and related indicia are © and tm Warner Brothers 2000. Any quotes from the Canon books are © Joanne K. Rowling. Quotes from the movies are © tm Warner Brothers 2000._

'_Circle of Lords' belongs to me and my brother._

_WARNING: UNedited_

**Chapter 26- Politics**

It was a much somber group that entered Hogwarts that term than had left it several weeks ago. Everyone knew about the death of Professor Trelawney he picture of her tortured body had been in today's Prophet. Sometime in the night the Death Eaters had drop it in the middle of Diagon Alley near the Twins shop.

Even the Slytherins were quiet as they all entered the great hall. Harry spared a quick glance at Malfoy who seemed to be very agitated and scowling at Crabbe. Harry's eyes darted over the massive boy. Unlike in previous years, Crabbe seemed to have distanced himself from Malfoy. It was strange to see him more than five feet from the smaller blonde. Harry didn't have time to think about the breach in the alliances of Slytherin due to the Headmaster motioning for everyone's attention.

Dumbledore looked pained and saddened as he stood at the podium before the head table. "As many of you are aware, we have lost our own Professor Trelawney. Over the holidays." He began. There were a few gasps from those that had not heard the news and several sniffles from those that were truly heartbroken like Lavender and Pavartti. "Sybil was a truly gifted woman. She was a true seer." At this statement several people began to scoff and look towards Harry until they noticed that Harry's face held a truly remorseful look and no contradiction to Dumbledore's words.

"She will be sorely missed." He said as way of closing his statements. "Anyone wishing to attend her burial may do so on Saturday in the Graveyard on the east side of the castle." He slowly walked back to his chair facing the students. Without a word the food suddenly appeared and the students slowly began to reach for it. It took more than ten minutes for the volume to rise to levels that seemed to be more normal.

"Harry?" asked one of the first years sitting nearby. He turned to see who had called him and saw that it was one of the girls that normally hung around with the two Gryffindor boys he'd met on their first night.

"Yes?" He said giving her his full attention.

The girl looked down at her hands with uncertainly. "I was wondering… Is it true that Professor Trelawney. was taken out of the castle?"

Harry took note of how many people had stopped eating and were now watching them with unflinching interest. He also was quick to see the flash of fear in her eyes. He motioned her to come over to him and after a quick hesitation she ran around the edge of the table and stood next to him. He took her small hands in his and could feel her trembling.

"Yes, she was." He admitted quietly. He couldn't keep his voice steady although he tried. Hermione placed a hand on the girls shoulder from her other side. From the corner of his eye he could see several of the older students from the DA had gotten the unspoken message and even Ron was clapping a first year on the shoulder, leading the frightened first and second years their strength. "They were cowards and waited until the castle was nearly empty to come and steal her away." He said a little louder so his voice carried in the quieting room.

He pretended that she was the only one he was paying any attention to as he continued. "Death Eaters are cowards!" He said a little louder and his voice gaining an edge of authority to it that, rather than scare the young girl in front of him, it seemed to straighten her spine with courage. "They never attack unless they outnumber their opponents and they always ambush them." He gave her a smile that she bravely returned in a small fashion.

"I guess it would be hard to attack the castle filled with teachers?" She asked.

Ginny chuckled and everyone turned to see her smirk. "That and the Dark Wanker is too frightened of Harry here to attack openly." Even Harry couldn't hold his astonishment at Ginny's choice of words. The young student quickly recovered and giggled softly.

"It's not just Harry that's fought Death Eaters." Ron added with a smirk.

Neville laughed out loud drawing the eyes of quite a few students to his now confident expression. "That's right. Any Death Eaters coming to the castle now is going to have to deal with all the students Harry has helped train to fight them."

Harry couldn't help but give Neville an embarrassed, faint smile. He shook his head thinking that it had been only a short seven months ago that he'd believed Neville was a little hopeless. _It's amazing what his own wand had done for him._

* * *

Harry found himself more and more distracted by the behavior of the students around him as the first week passed by. Younger students seemed to look on in awe as Harry or any of his friends walked by in the halls. Older students had either determined looks or thoughtful ones, depending on whether the war had touched their lives or not. Then there were the Slytherins.

The Slytherin sixth and seventh years seemed to have closed ranks, except for Crabbe and occasional Goyle. Malfoy and his supporters were never found without the others. They stalked around the castle in a way that reminded Harry of the way Dudley and his gang would strut around Little Whining. Harry was once again struck just how much Malfoy had been keeping to himself this year since the first train ride when he'd struck down his own minion.

Crabbe was rarely found following his former boss. Actually Harry couldn't remember seeing Crabbe at all in the past several days outside of classes. He wasn't even in the Great Hall at meal times since the term had begun again. But an even greater mystery to Harry was the absence of Professor Snape.

"What do you think Snape is up to?" Harry asked Ron and Neville when they entered their room just before dinner.

Ron dumped his books on his bed before he turned and shrugged. "I have no idea."

Neville looked thoughtful. "I know Snape is a mean spirited git, but I never understood why you both always think Snape is up to something."

Ron chuckled. "Because he's not just a mean spirited git, he's a right evil bastard that is giving Voldemort information on Harry, hoping to get him killed." Harry nodded his agreement.

"I'll admit we were wrong about him in first year when we thought he was after the stone, but he's shown he can't let the past go." Harry explained to Neville. "He wants revenge on my father but since he's dead Snape feels he needs to punish me for the way my dad and his friends treated him back when they were in Hogwarts."

Neville looked away and stared out the window. "I think I can understand why he hated them Harry."

Harry stared at Neville's back in surprise. He shared a look with Ron who looked just as amazed. "WHAT?" He cried out.

Neville turned sadly. "You told us that your mother and Snape were best friends before their fifth year, right?"

"Well yeah." Harry said uncertainly.

"What has that got to do with anything?" Ron asked, sounding as annoyed as Harry felt.

Neville sighed and looked away from his two friends. "Do either of you know what it's like to be friendless?" He asked quietly. "Barely tolerated? Ridiculed by those that are supposed to support you? Unloved by anyone?"

Harry looked away from them both and began to unload his bag. "That is still no excuse to become a Death Eater." He heard Ron snarl at Neville. "Besides what does that have to do with treating Harry like he is his father? Harry is the son of that best friend."

"But he looks like the one person he most likely blames for the break-up of his friendship." Neville explained. "The fact that he has only her eyes makes it more difficult because he doesn't see Harry at all!" Neville said firmly, standing up to Ron's temper. "All he sees is James Potter with her eyes!"

"Their friendship ended because of Snape's own actions." Harry cut in softly. "He called her a Mudblood, in front of a large group of her friends and her own house."

"Oh, I didn't know." Neville said softly.

Harry was quiet for a moment but he thought about what Neville had said. It would certainly be harder to return to the Dursleys now that he knew what it was like to have true friends. Still Snape had brought it on himself by going after Remus, never telling the truth about Sirius, and joining the Death Eaters.

"Don't worry about it Neville." Harry said.

"What? Harry he's wrong, Snape is just an evil git." Ron cried.

Harry shook his head.e heard Ron "That's not what he's saying, Ron."

Neville stepped in. "What I was saying is Snape was only a kid our age. If you wanted to join the 'wrong side' because it was what you believed in it would be easy for you." He explained, Ron looked about to explode in anger.

"Hold on Ron." Harry said as he put his hand on Ron's chest. "I want to hear Neville out."

"I would never join the wrong side." Ron snarled.

"Of course you wouldn't, but you grew up in a loving household." Neville said and he took a step toward Ron.

"What has that got to do with anything?" Ron snapped.

"You have no idea how alone people can get." Neville said with a hint of steel in his voice. "Sometimes being in the wrong group, but being accepted, it can feel like everything! Who cares that you have to hurt others so long as you have people to be with."

"That's still no excuse!" Ron yelled.

"Forget it!" Neville said as he turned his back. "You'd never understand Ron because you've always been surrounded by people who love you."

"So are you." Ron snarled back.

Neville turned so fast Harry was unsure he'd seen him even move. "You honestly think I was surrounded by people who loved me?" He snarled. "My uncle dropped me out a window because it was better for me to die in a fall than to dirty the family name by being a squib!" He said in the coldest voice either of them had ever heard from Neville.

Ron took a step back and sat heavily on his bed. "I'm sorry Neville, I never saw it that way."

Neville sighed and sat on his own bed. "Don't take this the wrong way Ron, but you are one of the most close minded people I have ever met."

Ron gapped like a fish for a moment before he started to chuckle. Harry continued to watch them with a thoughtful look on his face. Neville looked a little surprised before he joined in with Ron for a moment.

"What exactly do you mean?" Ron asked once they both stopped.

"You came here with a clear view of what is evil and what was not." Neville explained. Ron nodded. "Now that you have lived on your own for years do you still feel the same about those opinions you learned from your parents?"

Ron shrugged. "Of course." He said. "Don't you?"

Neville shook his head. "No. I've rethought my views on evil and dark many times."

Harry felt that the conversation had gotten off track. "What was it you were thinking about earlier?"

Neville looked to Harry and nodded a moment later. "Who do we know who is isolated, brainwashed, and started re-thinking his life in the past few months?"

"I don't know." Ron asked with a slightly confused tone. "Could be several people. A lot of people are starting to see that we're at war and they're going to have to choose sides."

Harry sighed and sat down heavily. "You're talking about Crabbe."

Neville nodded quietly. "Yeah. I think Snape has been protecting him from Malfoy and the others."

Ron watched as the two others seemed to be coming to a similar mindset. "Wait a second," he cried angrily. "You two can't be thinking about being nice to that stupid gorilla!"

Harry nodded with a slightly disagreeable look on his face. "As much as I would rather not be doing this, you didn't see him when he thought I was Malfoy that night in the hospital wing, Ron. He was truly frightened. And I think Hermione and I might have said something to him to make him start thinking about not following Voldemort."

"He said something to you about being raised to serve the dark lord didn't he?" Neville said thoughtfully.

Harry turned back and nodded. "I don't know why he'd think like that though. He had to have known that Voldemort was gone and I can't see why his parents would have expected him to come back."

Ron shrugged. "There is always a new dark lord ever fifty or so years, Harry. Most of the time they are little nobodies but in the last 100 years we've had two major ones. Maybe his dad just assumed there would be another."

Neville shivered and walked over to the window and stared out at the darkness towards the Forbidden Forest. "What if it's more than that Ron?" He whispered. "Bellatrix tortured my parents for the dark lord's location."

Harry scrunched his brow as he thought. Everyone had thought that the dark lord was killed on Halloween in 1981 except his inner circle and most trusted Death Eaters. There had to be a reason.

"Bella Lestrange is insane herself Nev." Ron said exasperated.

Neville's eyes looked haunted as he looked back. "Don't judge her by how she is now Ron. Back then she was insane but it was a different kind of insane. It was a driven insane, she'd found someone to worship and follow." Ron looked startled by Neville's observations and his mouth bobbed open and closed before he closed it with an audible click. "She had thirteen years of Dementors feeding on her memories to make her the sociopath she is now."

"But why were they so sure he wasn't dead?" Harry asked.

"Ask Hermione." Ron said with a sigh. "She always knows the answer to these questions."

Harry glared at him. "Hermione is already working too hard on finding a way to defeat the Dementors." Ron shot him a guilty look and backed off. "There's no reason why we can look into this ourselves is there?"

Ron shrugged. "I have no idea where to start."

Neville gave him a sad and far away smile. "That was the whole point of this conversation Ron."

Harry nodded. "Crabbe knows more than he said. Besides it's time he learned that there is more than one side in this war that will accept him." Ron looked wary but he agreed to help them corner Crabbe the next day after his defense class and give him a choice.

Remus had been surprised but had agreed to let Harry, Ron and Neville leave early the next day. The three were staking out Snape's defense classroom door under the invisibility cloak when the Slytherins came out.

"Draco, we really have to do something about the younger years." Pansy was complaining.

"What do you suggest Pansy?" Malfoy snarled at her as they past by. "That Granger mudblood did a good job of turning the first years against Slytherin."

Pansy looked angry enough to kill. "We should send her to the Dark Lord."

Malfoy suddenly turned and grabbed her by the throat and held her against the wall. The rest of the other Slytherin sixth years, minus Crabbe who still hadn't come out of the classroom, stood back and watched the scene with some interest. "Are you out of your mind?" He hissed at her. "First, we don't discuss _him _outside of the common room. Second, anything happens to Granger or any of Potter's friends and we might find the Ministry knocking on our doors. You better remember he's a bloody Lord twice over and like it or not the half-blood has too much power amassed at the moment to go after any of them." Pansy's face was turning a dark shade of reddish blue when Malfoy dropped her to the floor and began to walk away.

It wasn't until Malfoy had turned the corner that Pansy finally caught her breath and she shot a death glare at the corner he'd turned. "I'll get that little mudblood on my own then."

Neville had placed a restraining hand on Harry's chest and he was grateful. Once she was gone they flicked the cloak off and stood in the shadows across from the door they were still watching over for Crabbe. "Harry, we know and can warn Hermione to be on her guard."

Ron chuckled softly. "Hermione will enjoy the chance to put that girl in her place anyway. She's been telling Ginny she's wanted a chance to punch Pansy since she nailed Draco back in third year."

Harry only had time to nod when the door opened once more and Snape walked out with Crabbe. "I'll be careful professor." He said softly.

Snape happened to look up and see the three Gryffindors. "What are you doing here?" He snarled at them as he gripped Crabbe's shoulder in a protective manner.

Harry stepped forward and nodded a greeting to Crabbe. "We wanted a chance to talk to Vincent without the others knowing professor." Harry said quietly. "They all left a few minutes ago."

Snape looked torn between wanting to throttle Harry and slamming the door in his face. "And what could you possibly have to say to one of my Slytherins?"

Harry's face turned hard as stone and his voice dripped with ice. "That we are more alike than most would think." He flicked is eyes to Crabbe's face who was watching with undisguised interest. "And that there is more than one side in a war. While not everyone on either side is willing to accept someone; their aid, support or neutrality will be accepted in the spirit that it is given by myself and my group of people."

Neville nodded as Harry had spoken and added softly but firmly. "We understand the situation some of your Slytherins are in Professor Snape, and while we may be nothing but brash and stupid Gryffindors our honor demands that we at least give some of your Slytherins a choice."

Ron stood and glowered at the now seething Snape but nodded his head all the same. Harry and Neville turned to leave but Harry turned his head back to Crabbe. "You don't have to be alone Vince… Just think about it."

Harry was almost to the corner and was about to turn it when Crabbe called out softly. "Harry?" He turned and looked at the scared Slytherin. "I will think about it." Harry took in the fuming but silent Snape. The man was almost shaking with silent rage as he glared at Harry. He made sure to break eye contact and shifted his eyes to Crabbe who was looking very uncertain of his decision to address Harry at all. In response Harry just nodded once more and walked away, slipping his cloak around him once more.

He caught up with Neville and Ron at the Room of Requirements and slipped in. "Well that went well." Ron snapped sarcastically.

Neville ignored the tone of Ron's starting rant. "I think so. He agreed to at least think about it. That was more than I expected." He admitted.

"It was a waste of our time!" Bellowed Ron. "He's a bloody Slytherin and he's probably telling all his little death eater buddies how he has a way into our circle now."

"The only one we have to worry about telling the other Slytherins about our offer is Snape." Said Harry softly. "We should have waited until Crabbe was alone."

Neville sighed. "I still think Snape is helping him. He was too protective of him." Neville explained. "He hates you Harry and he thinks you are as much of a threat to his neutral Slytherins as Voldemort is."

"There are no neutral Slytherins!" Ron snarled. "They are all a bunch of slimly gits who worship the ground Voldemort walks on."

Harry turned away hurt by Ron's words. He was now positive that if he'd taken the hat's advice at his sorting instead of arguing with it that he'd not only be expelled by now, since Snape would have been his head of House, but he'd also have never been friends with Ron. He was glad he'd never shared the hat's opinion of him with his friends. Hermione would have understood, but Ron would never look beyond the color of the patch on their breast. Perhaps it was time to shatter Ron's image of his friend.

Neville and Ron had continued to argue with each other as Harry had turned away. "SO you've never met a single Slytherin you've liked Ron?" Neville challenged him.

"NO!" Ron bellowed.

"Not a one Ron." Harry said softly, startling both boys with the sadness and disappointment.

Ron was taken aback. "Well I can't think of a single one. Everyone one I can think of is dark to the bone."

"What about me?" Harry asked softly again without turning around to look at his best friend.

"What about you mate?" Ron asked completely baffled. "You're Gryffindor, not doubt about that."

"Am I?" Harry sighed.

Neville cut in. "The hat did take some time with you Harry," Ron's eyes bulged as the implications of that started to prod his mind. "Do you want to share what it said Harry, you don't have to you know." Neville reminded him.

"Harry was never going to be a Slytherin!" Ron cried out, but a sliver of doubt trembled in his voice. The hat might have been considering Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw…" He trailed off.

Neville laughed. "Harry a Puff? Are you kidding me Ron? A Ravenclaw? Harry doesn't have a drive unless it's about defense and that didn't come until third year Ron."

Ron whipped his face back and forth between Harry's mask of indifference and Neville's look of pity at Ron's emotional dilemma. "Tell me it isn't true mate." Ron finally pleaded.

Harry took a deep breath and finally whispered. "It's true Ron. I had to be sneaky if I wanted to get enough food to eat, or to get away from the beatings I'd get for being magical, or just for existing. I can be cunning if I need to be, I just don't have much call for those gifts in Gryffindor."

Ron backed away from his friend. "And you kept this a secret for five years!"

Harry winced but held his ground. "I didn't want you to hate me."

Neville felt out of place and had back up towards the door to give the two friends as much privacy as he could. Harry couldn't keep from watching his best friend's eyes as they stared at him with wide-eyed shock. The whole belief system of Slytherins being the recruitment grounds for all death eaters was being challenged and he wanted to defend it. "But you didn't end up there!" Ron cried out as if that was all that was important.

"Only because I told the hat anywhere but Slytherin and still it tried to convince me to go there." Harry explained.

"But you choose to not go there!"

"I choose not to go there because you'd hate me and you were the first friend I'd ever had!" Harry cried out. The urge to grab Ron by the shoulders and shake the hell out of him suddenly gripped him and he did step forward and grab Ron's robes and held him closer. "Do you understand now Ron? The only reason I'm not in Slytherin is because of you and Malfoy." He said before pushing Ron backwards and backing away from his friend. "You and Malfoy are so much alike it's no wonder you hate each other. I was just too stupid to know it back then."

Ron rubbed the spots where Harry's fists had pushed against his chest when he pushed him away. "I am not like Malfoy." Ron snarled.

"Oh yes you are." Harry roared back at him, finally letting go of his hurt and anger over the whole house issue and channeling it into his voice. "You're just the other side of the same coin. Both of you hate anyone not in your own house, both of you are fanatical about your side of the war and both consider anyone from the other's house a blood traitor." Harry shot him a look of pure frustration. "You are the Light side's Malfoy, and until you start thinking for yourself instead of just accepting you're your parents think, I don't want to talk to you."

Harry stormed out the room and walked away to calm himself. He could feel his mother's gift flickering inside and he wanted nothing more than to release the anger and hurt he felt. He walked quickly down to the lake and avoided as many people as possible. Lunch was now over and people were heading to class. Harry knew he was suppose to be on the way to his Charms class but he couldn't seem to get himself to care. He found a spot by the edge of the lake near where he'd gotten out during the Triwizard's Tournament. He was lost in thought about the confrontation with Ron when he felt a soft touch on his shoulder. He looked up into the depthless eyes of Luna Lovegood.

"May I sit down with Harry?" She asked him as she began to seat herself.

"Huh don't you have classes?" Harry asked stupidly.

Luna nodded. "Yes I have Creatures now, but I am sure Hagrid will excuse me for a few minutes to cheer up a friend in need." She said to him in her sunniest voice with a small pixie-like grin.

Harry gave her a strained smile. "I'm not going to be good company." He told her.

Luna jus continued to give him that mischievous smile. "You hardly ever are Harry, but I still like you just the same. You are a true friend and that is a very rare trait to find in people."

Harry couldn't help but allow a little warmth in his heart at her praise and criticism given at the same time. It was a very Luna skill. "I haven't seen you much lately." Harry said.

Luna nodded and looked over the lake. "There is a split happening in Ravenclaw and I have been staying close to the dorm to find out what is going on."

Harry looked surprised. "What's been happening?" He asked.

Luna shrugged. "Well Cho and Marietta had a huge row in the common room just after Christmas break. It seems as if Marietta wanted Cho to consider who her real friends are and make a choice." Her voice took on a eerie quality as she spoke matter a factually about the goings on in her House. "The confrontation seemed obviously set up by Marietta to be public and Cho seemed especially hurt since she had taken Marietta's side last year. Marietta told her that it went much deeper now and that everyone would have to choose sides shortly."

Harry shivered. "I take it the Ravenclaws knew what she meant."

Luna nodded sadly. "Even the poor first years all understood by morning. So far the ultimatum has backfired, at least it looks that way. Almost all the students under fourth year have been deemed neutral by the older years and the upper years are mostly splitting into Cho's camp while some of the students with parents high up in the ministry are siding with Marietta."

Harry looked out thoughtfully over the lake. "can you get me a list of who those students are Luna?" He asked softly. "I think they might be the people Minister Bones needs to be aware of."

Luna nodded in a seemingly all knowing way. She produced a list of eight names on a roll of parchment and a list of what departments within the Ministry the parents worked in. "These are all the names I'm positive of at the moment." She explained. "There are others but I can't be sure if they have chosen a side yet or not."

Harry nodded and laid his head down on his knees. "It's all too much sometimes." He sighed.

Luna sat with him, her hand resting near his. He could feel the heat from her hand and knew she was offering her support without crossing any physical boundaries he'd set up. Luna always knew when to have contact and when not to instinctively. It was one of many reason why Harry adored her as a friend.

"You've had a confrontation then?" She asked after several minutes.

"Ron and I had it out about whether Slytherins are all bad or not." Harry admitted to her. "He is so black and white sometimes."

"For one who sees in those two colors only so well he does not seem to grasp grey as well as he should." Luna agreed. "If he keeps going in his set runt on the road he could easily fall into the same trap as the death eaters have." She said in a comforting tone and she lightly place her hand on his shoulder to turn him towards her. "It is better for you, a caring friend to correct him. If left alone he would fall to darkness and never get up again knowing there was no way back from the darkness by his own convictions."

Harry had to stop and think about what Luna had said before then meaning was clear. As usual he could see just how right the advice was. If Ron did do something that was well and truly wrong, he would never seek forgiveness, instead he'd do what Percy had done, bury his head in the sand and pretend his 'friends and colleagues' where working for the 'greater good'. How Harry hated that statement.

"Thank you Luna." He said warmly. "You always make things seem clearer."

Luna stood and offered her hand to him as she helped him up. "Well don't tell everyone that otherwise I'll have to start screening my mail when everyone thinks we are dating."

Harry laughed and gave her a quick squeeze. "I won't, but still thank you all the same." Parting company Harry raced off to his Charms class. While he'd missed half the class Flitwick did not automatically assign a detention rather he asked to see Harry afterwards.

"I'm terribly sorry for missing part of your class professor." Harry said sincerely.

"Can you tell me why you were so late?" The professor asked him sternly.

Harry smiled and nodded. "I was in need of some wisdom. Ms. Lovegood found me and we discussed a few matters involving the war that I needed council on."

The professor smiled at him. "I am grateful that you and your friends have befriended Ms. Lovegood, but I can not allow for you to be missing classes to see one another."

Harry nodded. "I understand Professor, however I did not seek out Ms. Lovegood, rather she found me in need of her wisdom."

Flitwick paused as he assessed the young man in front of him. "I will take 20 points from Gryffindor for being late to class with the understanding that any tardiness from now on with included detention."

"Yes sir." Harry said, he was relieved that it wasn't more.

"Further I award you 10 points for understanding that wisdom comes from many sources, even if they seem unreliable." He said with a joyous smile.

Harry laughed. "Sir, have you ever spoken to Ms. Lovegood without anyone else present?"

The Professor nodded and winked. "She is a remarkable girl."

"I might be biased but I think she's the second brightest witch of her age, second to only Hermione." Harry said with a chuckle.

"That may very well be because my opinion is the opposite." The professor said. "Of course I did not say that." He whispered as if Harry was a co-conspirator.

* * *

It wasn't until much alter that evening when Harry finally managed to get Hermione alone to tell her about Pansy's threat. "She's determined to get you for the reduced numbers of first years and the fact that you're my friend."

Hermione listened to Harry's concerns and smiled at him. "I know all about it." She told him. "She's actually been trying to annoy me all year so far."

Harry looked surprised. "Why are you only telling me about this now?"

"Well," she began, "mostly because I can handle Pansy on my own. And in part because I don't need a bodyguard distracting me while I work in the library." She told him. "Pansy hasn't even come close to defeating any of my shields so far and she's managed to get herself into quite a bit of trouble this year so far."

"She's attacked you before now?" Harry asked with anger slipping into his tone.

Hermione looked slightly annoyed. "Only once, and she stupidly did it while McGonagall was around so I saw no need to tell you or Ron anything about it since you'd both blame Malfoy, who wasn't around at all by the way, and you'd want to attack him for no reason."

Harry was amazed that she got that all out in one breath. "That's not the point Hermione. If Pansy is attacking you openly that is something the group as a whole should know about. We could take turns going to the library with you depending on who had homework. You know Luna and Ginny wouldn't distract you on purpose and I might get more work done if I went along with you more often too." He said, hoping to change her mind.

"I'm fully capable for taking care of myself." She said coldly. "Goodnight." And with that his second best friend left him alone wondering if his friendships had been as strong as he'd always thought. Feeling alone and drifting Harry decided to sleep in the common room in front of the fire.

* * *

A/N Sorry for the long delay. I am working on this story, it's not abandoned. It's just the busy term. Next term is easier. Less classes and one is only practical!

Merry Christmas or Season's Greetings :)


	27. Chapter 27

**Harry Potter and the Winds of Change **

**(Year Six Fan-Fic)**

_Disclaimer:__ This is a non profit fan-fiction piece. No money is being made from it. Harry Potter, names, characters and related indicia are © and tm Warner Brothers 2000. Any quotes from the Canon books are © Joanne K. Rowling. Quotes from the movies are © tm Warner Brothers 2000._

'_Circle of Lords' belongs to me and my brother._

_WARNING: UNedited_

**Chapter 27- Slytherin Harry Potter?**

It took Ginny cornering Harry after classes that Friday to get him to notice that he'd been avoiding all his friends more than he'd intended. He'd assumed that Ron would take days or even a few weeks to mull over what he'd said and Hermione, well she had a lot on her plate during the week and he didn't want to add to it. Plus with the way she'd informed him that she was able to care for herself he figured _showing_ her that he'd understood would mean more than saying he did. But he'd avoided being at meals with the others and while he had sat near his normal seats in class, he'd not actual sat with them either. At night he tended to hang out in the Room of Requirements as long as possible and had stayed after to talk to Remus one night for over an hour and even brewed a headache potion as practice.

"Are you still miffed with Ron?" Ginny asked him point blank as she grabbed his elbow. "Or are you just being a git?"

Harry turned rather surprised at Ginny's attitude. "I'm not mad at Ron." He said, defending himself against her Weasley temper. "I told him to think about what I said and to talk to me once he's thought it through."

Ginny dropped her book bag and crossed her arms. "And how is he supposed to tell you he's sorry when you won't speak to him?"

Harry sighed and dropped his own bag beside hers. "I don't want him to be sorry." He said softly. "I just wanted him to understand that a magical hat can't dictate what an eleven year olds life is going to be all about."

Ginny's expression softened. "He said you were supposed to be in Slytherin." She said in a voice that was heard by people passing by.

Harry winced as several people stopped dead in their tracks at her comment. Two seventh years Hufflepuff jaws dropped open with shock as they stopped and openly stared at the duo. "That wasn't something I wanted everyone to know about Ginny." He whispered harshly as he glared at the students who were trying to overhear the rest of their conversation. "Thanks to Malfoy showing me what Slytherins were expected to act like, I told the hat to send me anywhere but Slytherin." He said louder and people began to move away quickly as he glared after them. The whole school would know about this conversation by dinnertime Harry supposed.

Ginny blushed as Harry continued to glare at the students who were staring at him. "I'm sorry Harry. I honestly didn't think it was true."

Harry narrowed his eyes at her. "Why not, because I'm such a Gryffindor hero?" He snarled sarcastically.

Ginny looked startled. "No, because the boy I know doesn't act like any Slytherin that I've ever met." She explained to him with a hint of anger. "He's not cruel, cold or calculating that way the Slytherins are. Beside I thought you said that to shake Ron up a bit, he needed it from what Neville said."

Harry ran his hand through his hair and leaned back against the wall with his arms crossed in front of his body and spoke very softly to keep other from listening in. "I never told anyone about my sorting until this summer." He told her softly. "I didn't want anyone to know why I was cunning and ambitious when I first got here. Once I told Remus this past summer, it didn't seem like such a secret but it's still personal."

Ginny had the decency to look ashamed for airing his personal life out for all to see. "I'm sorry for blurting it out like that." Harry just shrugged and looked away. She gathered up her Gryffindor courage to ask about why he'd kept it a secret. "So why did you learn to be cunning?" She asked, her eyes betrayed her dread at his answer, as if she already suspected the answer.

Harry just shook his head. "You _should _already know why Ginny." He told her almost coldly. "Think back to why three of your brothers had to come get me in second year." He could see Ginny's eyes cloud as she began to really look at what she knew of Harry's home life when he'd lived with the Dursleys.

"But they went because you hadn't received any letters. We'd assumed that you were having trouble with your mail." She explained calmly while her mind twisted around all the little things in Harry's home life that seemed alien to her, beyond him living in a muggle household. Unlike most of her family she knew muggles didn't treat their families much different than magical households.

Harry snorted. "And what did the twins have to do to get into my room and get my things while Ron hovered the car and wrapped a chain around the bars on my window?"

Ginny looked confused. "They had to break into the cupboard to get your trunk. I don't understand why your uncle didn't want you to do your homework, it's not like you could have practiced actual magic. And homework isn't a fun thing to do, well unless you're Hermione." She said trying to cheer Harry.

Harry snorted. "That's because he had no intention of allowing me to return to Hogwarts." Ginny gasped and looked horrified as she covered her mouth. "He'd locked up my things so I couldn't learn anything more and so I couldn't send out any messages. The fact that Dobby was blocking my mail was unknown to all of us that summer. He was greatly pleased to see I wasn't getting any letters."

"He couldn't have honestly thought that we'd let him get away with that?" She said still astounded by the facts that were fitting together.

Harry laughed with a cold edge to it. "Why wouldn't he? It's not like anyone magical had stepped in when he 'accidently' broke my arm, or when Dudley used to beat me up, or even better when he underfed me for my whole friggin' life." Harry's voice had stared out low but had grown louder with each accusation. His eyes were lit with power but Ginny never did know when to back down.

"If we'd known we would have stopped him!" She fumed. "He won't get away with this."

Harry glared at her. "He already has because Dumbledore always knew."

Ginny shook her head. "Harry he couldn't possibly have known that they were…"

Harry grabbed her by the arms and gave her a quick shake to shut her up before anyone else moving through the halls could hear what they were saying. "Ginny, he had Mrs. Figg watching over me since I was placed there! She told him! Hell, my letters for Hogwarts were addressed to me and my room as 'cupboard under the stairs'!" He whispered venomously.

Ginny's eyes were misting as Harry let her go. "How could he…"

"Because the alternative was me being adopted by the Malfoys." Harry explained quietly, completely disgusted at the thought. "If the Dursleys were found unfit then the Malfoys were next in line to have a shot at my guardianship because of Sirius's unfulfilled blood oath."

Ginny still looked mad. "But we can do something about it now can't we?"

Harry sighed and just shook his head with frustration. "To be honest I really don't care if someone does. I never want to have anything to do with them again." He picked up his book bag and turned to head towards Gryffindor Tower. "I'll talk to Ron, ok." He called over his shoulder as he began to walk away.

Ginny nodded and then watched sadly as he disappeared around the corner on his way to the stairs up to Gryffindor Tower. She now wished she'd stepped back. In the back of her mind she knew he'd been abused. She'd overheard enough at home to have everything come together. She just hadn't wanted to believe it. It annoyed her greatly that in the course of this conversation, on top of the way she'd begun to look at Harry this past year that her feelings for the boy she once was sure she was going to marry had changed.

"Just what I needed," she growled to herself, "another older brother to protect." She sighed sadly and shook her head. "Only this one actually needs it."

* * *

Harry had been right in that by dinner the sorting hat's first choice for him being a Slytherin was all anyone could talk about. Harry had managed to avoid being asked about it directly from everyone by glaring heatedly at anyone foolish enough to start to approach him. His glare scared a great many away as they remembered his flaming stare. Ron hadn't even entered the tower yet. Harry assumed someone had warned him of his bad mood and he was avoiding him. This only caused Harry's mood to spiral further downward.

Harry found himself standing down the hall from Hermione's ancient runes classroom just before dinner. He really didn't feel up to entering the great hall alone for no reason and he found he missed Hermione's company more than he had Ron's over the past few days. He was lost in is own thoughts of how he would word his apology to Hermione and so he'd missed the fact that half of her class had walked down the other corridor toward Ravenclaw tower. He looked up in time to see her walk out of the classroom with a few extra books in her arms. He was just about to call out to her when he heard a voice yelled out.

"Catch this mudblood!" Hermione spun to her left and dropped her books as she drew her wand. The round object flew past her and exploded in a small black fog that would have blinded her.

Harry moved towards the fight but by the time he'd ran the twenty or so steps it took for him to confront Parkinson, Hermione had already returned the stunner meant to incapacitate her and disarmed the pureblooded witch.

Hermione quickly turned her wand on him as he ran up behind her. Harry quickly threw up his hands in a surrender motion. "Whoa there Hermione, I'm on your side!"

"Harry!" She cried out. He could see the adrenaline rush was affecting her by the tight grip she had on her wand. "What are you doing here?"

Harry smiled and lowered his hands as Hermione moved her wand back towards the unconscious girl. "I came to get some protection from the school gossips." He said with a chuckle, the first he'd had all day. Somehow what others were saying didn't seem as important now. "Feel up to defending me?" Hew asked her with a trace of an amused smile.

She smiled back at him. "So you weren't here to 'protect me'?" She asked.

Harry snorted. "If I had been do you think I'd have allowed her to catch me off guard like that?" He pointed down at the Junior Death Eater as he collected Hermione's dropped books.

Hermione just chuckled. "I suppose not. And you missed her attack yesterday."

Harry stopped looking amused as he stood and shifted her books to one arm. "She attacked you yesterday too?"

Hermione nodded. "She has detention with Filch and Gibbon tonight and tomorrow because of it." Hermione then cast a spell silently and Pansy began to float behind her. She placed her wand away and put her arm through his and began to guide him towards the infirmary. "I was expecting something like this today. Parkinson doesn't have very good aim and she's not very imaginative."

Harry shook his head with concern. "Did you tell anyone?"

Hermione nodded. "After I gave her detention I have to report it to a professor. Professor McGonagall insisted it be doubled and she took 50 points from Slytherin for her attack."

Harry nodded with some satisfaction. "I'm glad to see it's not being swept under the rug."

Hermione looks over at Harry with the corner of her eye. "It can't be once a student speaks to a professor, it's in the handbook. If a teacher ignores a complaint they can be reported to the headmaster."

Harry sighed as they reached the infirmary. "I'm just glad you're alright."

Hermione gave him a quick little smile. "Thank you for letting me take care of this problem on my own." She opened the door and lead Pansy inside to Madame Pomfrey.

A few minutes later the two were on their way to Gryffindor tower to drop off Hermione's books and supplies. The room was deserted since dinner was about to start. Harry started to head for the door but Hermione took his arm and pulled him to a stop gently. "I really mean what I said Harry. I appreciate the fact that you let me take care of Pansy on my own."

Harry smiled at her. "It was only possible because I stayed away." He brought his hand up to push a piece of her hair behind her ear the way she liked. "I hate to see or even think about you getting hurt because you are my friend."

Hermione darted forward and kissed him on his cheek. "I know." She whispered. Harry instinctively pulled her closer to him when she moved forward and he was now slow to release her. She was also slow to release him, but they both pulled back and with a touch of color blooming on their cheeks they walked to dinner.

"You mentioned needing protection from gossips?" Hermione finally broke the silence between them as they approached the great hall doors.

Harry sighed dramatically. "You know the drill. Rumors are flying and I'm the target as per usual." Even the prospect of facing a hall full of staring people couldn't wipe away the feeling of content in his chest from Hermione's kiss.

She gave him an encouraging smile as the two entered the great hall. Whispered conversations stopped as the two entered and began to walk towards the Gryffindor table. With all eyes watching them Harry decided to keep his eyes focused on the seats they were heading for. Hermione was walking with him but suddenly she stopped as glared at the younger Gryffindors they were walking past.

"Just what do you mean by that?" She fumed down at the third year. Harry turned and stood next to Hermione and grabbed her elbow.

"He shouldn't be in our house." The brave but stupid third year replied. "He's a snake."

Harry stared in shock at the little third year. Hermione had pointed her finger right in his face at this point and was giving the boy her fiercest glare. Given a choice between Snape and Hermione giving him that look Harry would take on Snape any day. "There is more to sorting into houses that just the traits we are born with." She lectured loud enough that the majority of the houses could hear her. "I had a choice of more than one house, in fact I have enough loyalty, intelligence, bravery and ambition to be in any house. So does Harry. And if you don't like that that is your problem. You should be ashamed of yourself for letting petty stupid rivalries that have absolutely nothing to do with you, color your attitude towards a fellow Gryffindor!"

Hermione turned angrily towards the rest of the student body. "And as for the rest of you," She began, disgust coloring every word, "You should all know better than to gossip about things you know nothing about." She gave a disgusted look around one more time. "I have never been so ashamed of the student of Hogwarts before in my life. How many of you could only fit in your one house?" There were a great many thoughtful glances on the faces of a few people. "Are the Ravenclaws incapable of being smart and loyal? Are Hufflepuffs incapable of being brave?" She turned and glared at the third year. "Are Gryffindors incapable of being ambitious?"

The Slytherins did not looked pleased or amused in the slightest. The younger years seemed to be watching the older students for cues on how to behave. Many of the older students looked towards Malfoy as if expecting him to do or say something about Hermione's speech. Malfoy got up once he was sure everyone was looking. "We've never wanted scarhead in our house." He said with a sneer. "The privilege of being a Slytherin was obviously lost on your boyfriend."

Harry balled his fists and glared over at Malfoy. "Oh spare us your pathetic act Malfoy, your attitude was the main reason I didn't even consider joining Slytherin." The great hall burst into whispered conversations at Harry's statement.

Malfoy just laughed. "If you'd really had any real ambitions, you would never have let me stop you from entering our noble house." He said in a dismissive manner as he began to again sit to enjoy his dinner.

It was Harry's turn to laugh. "I've seen what happens to the noble houses that have too many Slytherins in them. Can't say that I want to see my entire family wiped out or sent to Azkaban." Quite a few Slytherins looked appalled at the statement. It sounded almost like a threat, or a truth that hit too close to home for some.

Malfoy's eyes narrowed dangerously but it was Snape that put an end to the debate. He stood from the head table and glared at Harry and Hermione. "That is enough. Mr. Potter you will go to the Headmaster's office now! Miss Granger you will be serving detention with me this evening at 7."

Harry turned and glared at him but quickly pulled Hermione with him before she could acknowledge him. Harry wasn't listening to Hermione trying to tell him to get go or to stop until she finally cast a stinging hex at him.

"Ouch." Harry said as he let her go. "What was that for?" He asked as he rubbed his back where she'd hit him.

Hermione was looking at him with a strange look of wonder. "Why didn't you denied it?"

Harry couldn't figure out what she was talking about. "It was true wasn't it?" He said as he continued towards the headmaster's office. "All of it is true, what was I suppose to say about it?"

Hermione sighed as she walk beside him. She didn't say a word for several minutes and Harry still didn't have any idea what it was he was suppose to have denied. "Why do you think their was only three teachers at dinner tonight?" She asked him.

Harry looked at her from the corner of his eye and just shrugged when he saw her watching him with a peculiar look on her face. "I have no idea, Order business I assume."

Hermione shook her head. "Snape would have been there."

Harry snorted. "Not if Tonks is. She straight out told the Headmaster unless he had a report to make she'd hex him into next week if he was attending the same meeting as her and Remus."

They approached the gargoyle that lead up to the Headmaster's office. "I don't know the password." Hermione said softly.

Harry turned to her. "Alright Hermione, before we go up what is it that's got your mind working overtime?"

Hermione took his hand and looked up into his eyes. "I'm not your girlfriend, am I Harry?" She said softly.

Harry's eyes widened in shock. What the heck was she talking about, he wondered. The question seemed completely out of the blue and yet not for some reason. But he could recall her comments about liking someone else and so he shook his head in answer. "Why would you think that?" He whispered, not trusting his voice, he was afraid it would crack from his nervousness.

Hermione looked away. "Oh well you never denied it and…" Her voice trailed off and she shook her head before giving him a guarded smile. "I do hope you know the password." She said gesturing to the statue in front of them.

It hit Harry then that he hadn't denied that Hermione was his girlfriend when Malfoy had said it. It hadn't even occurred to him to do it. As thick as he could be, he hadn't missed the look of hope in her eyes a moment ago. He took a step closer to her now and grabbed both her hands. Hermione look up at his face but he could tell she wasn't looking him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

That got her attention and her eyes snapped to his. "For what?" She whispered back.

He sighed. "I never thought to deny that you were my girlfriend and now I might have endangered you."

Hermione sighed and shook her head. "No more than I would have been Harry." She continued to speak very softly.

"You deserve better than this."

She smiled up at him. "So do you."

Harry gave her a cracked smile. "No that's not what I meant. You deserve to be happy Hermione, and you can't be as long as…"

Hermione placed her fingers on his lips and gave him a pained hopeless look. "Don't say it Harry, please."

Harry was at a loss. He had no idea what he wanted at that moment. The touch of her fingers lingering on his lips sent a warmth through them. He felt grateful that she hadn't allowed him to finish what he'd been about to say. He had no doubt that he truly fancied her now. If the lip gloss and his reaction to her fall in the Department of Mysteries hadn't been clues enough for him to understand his feelings, her touch now would have been enough.

The two stared at each other for several minutes and she finally removed her fingers from his lips. "I should go." She said softly as she took a step back. Harry refused to let go of her right hand and he suddenly pulled her back towards him.

"Stay." He ordered quietly. He gave her a small nervous smile but kept his grip on her hand not letting go.

Hermione looked surprised but she nodded her head. Harry turned to the gargoyle and whispered the password and pulled her on to the stairway as it moved up to the next level. He looked down at her and couldn't help the smile that graced his lips at the sight of her watching the stairs move up as the light from the torches danced with the moving air. Move then ever before his attraction to her was surfacing and it was now impossible for him to deny it to himself. He was completely and utterly attracted to the young woman in front of him.

The office door was closed when they got off the lift and Harry rapt sharply on the door. After a short moment Tonks opened the door and Harry could see the room filled with Order members.

"Harry what are you doing up here?" Tonks asked, her eyes darted down to their joined hands but she wisely moved them back to Harry's face before he noticed.

"Snape sent me." Harry said mildly. "And Hermione needs to talk to Professor McGonagall."

Hermione yanked on his hand softly to gain his attention. "I can fight my own battles Harry." She said in a warning tone.

Harry sighed. "We are talking about Snape here Hermione. You can't tell me he's not going to try and get revenge on me through you. Not to mention he knows about Parkinson by now."

Professor McGonagall came out and the two went into a nearby office while Tonks followed behind, watching to see if the two would drop hands. It wasn't until Hermione took her seat and Harry moved away to take his that they let each other go.

"Please tell me everything that has happened." McGonagall said in an authoitive voice.

Hermione told her about Parkinson's attacks and that she'd stunned her and taken her to the hospital wing. Harry then explained about the rumors and the third year Hermione had begun to dress down, Hermione continued the story of her dressing down the student body from gossiping when Malfoy had stood and made his own comments. Then Harry added Snape's punishments.

"Am I correct in assuming that, other than Mr. Potter's comment about too many Slytherins in a family, the comments made by the two of you were not meant to be anything more than a dressing down for misconduct?" McGonagall asked.

Hermione nodded. "Yes Professor. The gossip has already proven to be dangerous to my family and I don't want to see something similar happen again."

McGonagall nodded her head. "As Deputy Headmistress I will remove the requirement for the detention on the grounds that you were working in the bounds of being a prefect for Hogwarts. However dressing downs should come from a teacher next time Ms. Granger, please bring your concerns to us next time." She said in an official voice but her gave Hermione one of her rare thin smiles.

"Mr. Potter until such time as Mr. Malfoy is punished for his comments I will withhold punishment for your own." She said. "If however he is given detention or losses house points for his comments, I will enforce the same punishment on you and those detentions will be served with Hagrid. Is that understood?"

Tonks finally said something. "Why would Harry be punished for a personal observation? Are students not allowed to have them?" She asked in a deceptively sweet voice.

McGonagall gave her a very stern look. "I will not tolerate a prefect making disparaging remarks about another house."

Harry cut off any retort Tonks could make. "In all fairness I think it is fair that I am punished if Malfoy is, Tonks." He said before he turned back to Professor McGonagall. "Last year the fact that Malfoy could hold his power as prefect over everyone else and his abuse of it drove us crazy. That wasn't my intention during his confrontation."

"Are you suggesting I give you detention Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked him.

Harry shrugged. "I'm a prefect and should be held to a higher standard. I have no issues with that. If that higher standard was because of my celebrity status I wouldn't be so understanding. As a prefect I stepped out of line after being provoked by someone I consider a danger to my friends and family."

McGonagall nodded. "Thank you Mr. Potter, but as the houses themselves and personal first impressions were the topic, I will excuse the comments this one time with a warning." She said again adding a slight smile to her aged face. "Please remember to keep your temper in check when possible."

McGonagall and Tonks left a few minutes later and Harry and Hermione stood in the little office by themselves.

"That went well." Hermione said softly.

"Sorry to tattle about your fight with Parkinson." Harry said with a slight blush to his cheeks now that they were alone in the small candle lit office.

Hermione smiled. "It's alright Harry. I know you don't trust Professor Snape to be fair."

Harry nodded. "If it was a student I'd have just suggested detention for the unfair attitudes but with Snape being a professor I don't think it's fair he can use his position to punished you because he can't get to me."

Harry reached for her hand again as they stood and faced each other. Looking deep into her eyes he missed the question she asked him as he felt himself get lost. Not realizing it he'd pulled her closer to him and now stood barely a few centimeters in front of her. He wasn't sure when he began to move his head forward but he saw her eyes flutter shut just before his lips touched hers with the gentlest of caresses.

The warmth from her lips slowly penetrated his and then spread through out him. The strange feeling of excitement and pure joy filled his chest. His mind felt swept up in the moment and his hands pulled her closer to him as it registered that she was tentatively kissing him back. They kept the moment soft and yielding. He never wanted the feeling to end and from the small puffs of warm breath escaping from Hermione and brushing his cheek from her nose, neither did she.

When he pulled back and stared into her eyes she gave him a glowing flushed look. He took a moment to look at her before he kissed her again. This it was a bit harder but still very caring and very sweet. His hand found their way to her face and the back of her neck while her hand rested softly on his shoulders.

When they pulled apart this time they hugged each other close, Hermione tucked her head to his shoulder and his arms slid down her back to her waist as she placed her hands softly around his neck. A strange feeling of contentment filled him. He'd never felt this type of feeling.

"Harry?" Hermione whisper with a slight tremble.

"Yeah?" He breathed.

"What's going to happen to us now?" She asked him, still holding on, not wanting to see his face.

Harry for his part was unsure how to answer. "What do you want?" He finally asked her after he'd felt her tense as he thought about his answer.

She held him a little tighter. "I don't know." She answered, but the tightening of her arms ever so slightly told Harry that she was afraid he'd leave. "What do you want?" She whispered almost too softly for him to hear.

"To be with you." He admitted finally both to her and himself outloud.

Hermione pulled away just enough to look up into his eyes. The smile on her face said it all to him. She fancied him as much as he did her. With that thought in mind he kissed her once more.

* * *

They were quiet but happily holding hands as they entered the Gryffindor tower that evening. There were quite a few people who took one look at them and turned away in shame for their gossiping. The third year David Claddings that had made the comment in the great hall still glared at them but wisely kept his mouth shut.

Ron was sitting in his normal corner thrashing Neville at chess. Harry let go of Hermione's hand and began to walk over to him as she went up the stairs to retrieve her homework.

"Ron." Harry stood a little stiffly as he addressed his best mate.

Ron looked up from the game and looked rather uncomfortable. His face pinked but he seemed pretty calm. Harry had half expected their upcoming conversation to go as the other times they'd fought to go. Ron could be the most stubborn person he'd ever met.

"Hey Harry." He said with a tight voice.

Seeing the tension between the two best friends and fully understanding the situation Neville picked up his King and placed him face down. "I surrender," Ron looked about to protest, "it was a matter of a few moves Ron, go talk to Harry and get this mess cleared up." He told him with a stern face.

Ron and Harry moved to walk up the stairs as Hermione came back down. She looked at the stiff stances and shot Harry a worried look. He gave her a small shrug and she began to chew the inner part of her cheek. Ron threw his hands up. "Oh for the love of Merlin, come with us Hermione, just don't do that silent conversation stuff!" He marched past the two of them mumbling about annoying best friends.

Harry looked down at her. "He won't say everything on his mind if you're there." She gave him a look that told him how torn she was between coming up with him and going back down to the common room and waiting to find out the results. "Ginny seems to think he's ready to discuss it."

Hermione bit her lip. "I know. He's been talking to me for the past few days. At first he just didn't believe it." She told him quietly since quite a few people were watching them again from below. "Now he doesn't really have a choice."

Harry glanced up the stairs with concern. "When did he realize it was true?"

Hermione thought for a moment. "I think it took two days of you ignoring him. He went back to talk to you after defense class one night when you didn't come back. When he came in about fifteen minutes later he had a pensive look on his face. Did he not talk to you that night?"

Harry shook his head. "I've not spoken to him in a week."

Hermione nodded for understanding. "You should get up there before Ron assumes you don't really want to talk to him."

Harry gave her a loving smile. "I'll be back down as soon as I can."

Hermione couldn't help but smile shyly back at him, but he could see her eyes shining. "Looking forward to it." With that she released his hands. Harry was surprised he hadn't even realized he'd grabbed them. She spun and it seemed like she floated down the stairs. Harry shook himself from watching her and headed up the stairs to the 6th years dorm room.

Ron was standing by the window looking out at the lake. He looked over at Harry and uncrossed his arms. "Hermione not coming with you?"

Harry shook his head. "No, she felt we needed the time alone to talk out things." He said much more confidently than he felt.

"I guess we do at that." Ron said as he turned and leaned against the window sill.

Ron opened his mouth and Harry held up his hand. "One thing I want you to understand Ron." He said sternly and Ron promptly shut his mouth. "I don't want an apology." He explained carefully. "You are entitled to your own opinions. I just wanted you to see the situation from another perspective. That was the point of telling you about my sorting."

Ron's face scrunched up as if in pain and he looked down at his worn trainers. "I just don't get it mate. Why would the bloody hat want to place you with the snakes?"

Harry sat with his shoulders stooped forward on his bed. "I had a thirst to prove myself." He explained.

Ron huffed. "So did I." He admitted. "I mean I have five older brothers who are all unique and the best at what they do, how am I suppose to measure up to them?"

Harry gave Ron a speculative look. "It's our choices that make us who we are Ron. The hat could see your thoughts. At the beginning of first year you would have never fit In with any other house."

Ron gave Harry a truly thoughtful look. "I guess your right." He admitted quietly.

"You were so sure that Gryffindor was the only decent house that the hat would know immediately that you couldn't go anywhere else. I bet that's why Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle are all in Slytherin, even though none of them were truly ambitious for themselves or anything even remotely Slytherin in first year."

Ron looked surprised. "Where do you think I'd have ended up if…" He trailed off uncertainly.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know mate. There really isn't that much difference between wanted to be brave and have glory and being ambitious. Slytherin and Gryffindor are two sides of the same coin in my opinion."

Ron's jaw tightened. "Well why did you choose Gryffindor?"

Harry shook his head. "I didn't. I told the hat anywhere but Slytherin."

Ron seemed to consider it. "I know I'd never have been a Ravenclaw."

Harry laughed. "That I agree with, and I'll bet Hermione would've laugh if you had ended up there."

Ron grinned. "I wonder why she never ended up Ravenclaw."

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I've never really thought about it." He thought hard for a moment. "I think I recall something about her asking to send her where I was most likely to go."

Ron's eyebrow shot up. "But she was sorted first."

Harry nodded. "If that's true can you imagine if we'd been sorted into Slytherin?" The thought suddenly filled him with sadness, knowing that if she'd been in Gryffindor while they were in Slytherin they'd likely never had been friends. In fact she might not even be here now if that troll has gotten her. "We'd never have befriended her."

Ron looked at the expression on Harry's face and was struck by how much the thought of not being friends with Hermione affect him. "You would have anyway Harry." Ron told him. Harry looked up at him with a mix of curiosity and something Ron couldn't recognize. "You have never let anyone tell you who you could be friends with. Even me."

Harry shook his head. "I'm not so sure. We'd have had to fight with Malfoy daily."

Ron began to laugh. "You're forgetting we'd have been expelled in second year for the car thing, remember what Snape said."

Harry couldn't help but chuckle. "I'd have been gone during the first week of first year for daring to breathe!"

The two laughed for a few minutes while throwing around instances when Snape would have enjoyed trying to get them expelled. Harry sobered up when he thought back to why they had fought.

"Crabbe isn't so bad when he's away from Malfoy." Harry said solemnly.

Ron's face shifted from happy to annoyed. "I still don't trust him."

Harry ran his hand threw his hair in frustration. "Other than the fact that he stupidly has stood beside Malfoy, on his father's orders I'll remind you, what has he ever done that was even remotely evil?"

Ron scowled. "He was intimidating the younger years without Malfoy around."

Harry sighed. "Ron, you intimidate the 'munchkins' all the time too. You don't see me holding it against you."

"I do not!" Ron yelled.

"Yes you do." Harry hollered back.

"I have never threatened a younger student with a wand unless I was defending. I've never done it to scare someone for fun." Ron said defensively.

"No, you just utter threats." Harry snarled. "And act like you're better than them because you're older and know more magic."

Ron's expression darkened. "So you still think I'm like Malfoy."

Harry growled out his frustration with his best friend. "Honestly Ron, sometimes I do. You are just so pig-headed when you think your right and that bloody self-satisfied smirk you get on your face when you think you have power over someone makes me want to slap you so hard your brothers could feel it. That look is so Malfoyish and creepy that it…" Harry trailed off as the gob smacked look on Ron's face registered with him. "So… yeah, you remind me of Malfoy sometimes." Harry had the grace to blush after his little rant. "I imagine I come across that way too sometimes."

Ron shook his head. "Not really. You either have this 'I'm in righteous fury look' or a 'deer in the headlights' look. Either are Malfoyish."

Harry chuckled. "Why is it that you can get muggle saying right when Hermione's not around."

Ron looked puzzled at the change of topic. "What muggle saying?"

"The deer in the headlights one."

"Oh… I'm not sure, it was just one that stuck with me because of your Patronus."

Harry nodded and looked away from his friend. "Are we ok now, or do you need more time?"

Ron walked over to Harry and gave him a medium forced punch in the arm. "That's for saying I'm like Malfoy." He told him with a angered look on his face with the typical Weasley temper redness.

Harry rubbed the spot on his arm. "Oww." He whined. "That hurt."

Ron shrugged. "So did being compared to Malfoy." Harry decided to leave the conversation where it was. Ron had thought about it and while he obviously hadn't changed his views, Harry hoped he'd be more open to the idea in the future. All in all the conversation hadn't gone too badly.

* * *

Neville came up shortly afterwards and left when he saw Ron and Harry talking about Quidditch. A few minutes later Hermione and Ginny joined them. Harry told the group about what Luna had told him and about the list of student in Ravenclaw to watch.

"Do you remember the names on the list Harry?" Hermione asked as she took out a parchment to write on.

"Marietta of course, Chris Chambers, Michael Bradley, Sarah Cadwaller and Daniel Hornsby from the seventh years. Eloise Midgen from sixth and Evan Urquhart and Derrick Bole from fifth. Both fifth years had older brothers in Slytherin." Harry explained.

Hermione looked surprised. "That's most of the seventh years in Ravenclaw."

Harry nodded. "But Cho has most of the sixth years on her side and they were D.A. members. Marietta might not remember anything from the D.A. but she remembers enough not the mess with them." The rest of the group nodded solemnly.

"What are we going to do about it?" Neville asked.

"I think we should let people know that they can join us if they want to." Hermione said firmly. "Anyone."

Ron's jaw tightened. "Fine." He spit out through clenched teeth. "But I still think the Slytherins should be kept separate and away from those we trust."

Harry nodded at the compromise. "I think that's a good idea for all the houses since traitors can come from any house. Once we can trust them they can be moved into an inner D.A."

"Would that be the core group from last year?" Ginny asked.

Harry nodded. "Of course." He smiled at her. "After all we are already studying with them twice a week now with Tonks's class. I think it's time to open the D.A. to more members that we know want to join our side."

Hermione smiled. "So we announce our expanded D.A to meet on what nights?"

Harry frowned. "The only night available is Wednesdays, but that's during Slytherins quidditch practices."

Ron smiled. "That's perfect since we know Malfoy stacked the team with his junior death eater club." Everyone agreed and so Harry made plans to see the Headmaster the next day to see if they could use the great hall or an empty large classroom for the first meeting of the D.A expended group for next Wednesday evening. Hermione promised to have a contract in place that would expel anyone who had or would while being a member of the club chose to serve Voldemort from the group so Harry and his friends couldn't be spied on.

The Headmaster agreed and made the announcement at dinner the following evening. "As many of you are aware there is a gathering storm outside these walls. A group calling themselves the D.A banned together to create a defense group to practice. They are now offering to teach anyone who is interested in learning to defend themselves, or their loved one from the Death Eater threat. This is not a sanctioned group by the school. It will be run entirely by the students who have organized it. They will have final say over who they wish to tutor and who they will not." Dumbledore looked over at Malfoy and his friends as they scowled in protest. "As far as the _all_ the teachers are concerned this is a _study group_ and they have the right to refuse to help anyone they wish to. They will be meeting in the dueling room on the fifth floor Wednesday evening after dinner. Anyone interested should see Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom or Ron Weasley."

Harry watched discreetly as Marietta glared over at Cho, who was smiling brightly over towards the Gryffindor table, Harry gave her a thumbs up as the level of excited chatter rose higher. It was obvious that Marietta had miscalculated the D.A and the recruitment abilities of the name Harry Potter among the student body from the sounds of the students around him, Harry could expect a full house on Wednesday.

Harry Eves and his friend Harmon Kilpatrick were looking hopefully as Hermione spoke to them. She must have told them they'd be allowed to join because Harry Eves let out a whoop and hurried over to the rest of the first years and pasted on the news that they'd be allowed to join the new D.A too.

Harry gave the headmaster a wink and settle back into a relaxed posture all the while taking in the suspicious look of Snape and fleeting looks he shot towards a silent and still Vincent Crabbe who was seated at the end of the group of sixth years, nearest to the Head Table. Crabbe looked a little frightened when Malfoy whispered something in Crabbe's ear just before he left the great hall with a determined stride.

* * *

A/N: And now the story should pick up again. :) Thanks for all the reviews. I am working hard at school but work on this as I have time. Sorry things are slow but it's the only way I can ensure quality.

I have had so many complaints about the lack of shipping that I must have decided to deviate from my intended storyline and found that unless it was my intent to torture the readers there was no reason at this point to not put Hermione and Harry together. At the same time I did not want Ron to be the jealous stuck-up prat he was in the later two book in JKR's series. I intend to keep the trio strong, althought there will be growing pains as you've just seen in the past two chapters, but Ron is coming along nicely I think. I am thinking of reclassifying the story under Harry/Hermione with a disclaimer that it is also a bonding story.

The other complaint I have received is that my story seems to be long winded. Chuckles Well that's something I can't help. I have this pressing need to fill in plot holes and I found myself filling in ones left in cannon for the first little while. All I can say is if it's not your type of story, thanks for taking a look and I hope you find something more to your taste, I do however appreciate the construtive critisim those reviews have given me, honestly Geovanni Luciano, thank you.

I am one of those authors that likes to know both what you love and hate about my story so feel free to leave comments about both, just please be polite. :)


	28. Chapter 28

Harry Potter and the Winds of Change

**Harry Potter and the Winds of Change **

**(Year Six Fan-Fic)**

_Disclaimer:__ This is a non profit fan-fiction piece. No money is being made from it. Harry Potter, names, characters and related indicia are © and tm Warner Brothers 2000. Any quotes from the Canon books are © Joanne K. Rowling. Quotes from the movies are © tm Warner Brothers 2000._

'_Circle of Lords' belongs to me and my brother._

_WARNING: UNedited_

**Chapter 28 – The Potter defense movement**

By dinner on Wednesday evening Harry had been approached by at least a third of the school about joining the new DA. Anyone who came up to him was told that they'd have to sign a contract saying they would never join the Death Eaters and were not presently a supporter of Voldemort. From the reactions of the student to his statements it looked like there would not an issue with this. Most didn't seem it think it was a big deal.

"Potter." Crabbe has whispered to him as his hand shot out from around the corner of the hall he was passing. "I need to talk to you."

Harry had stopped himself from pulling his wand and nodded. Crabbe lead him into a classroom. Harry cautiously followed him in. Once Crabbe closed the door Harry cast several detection and privacy spells. Once he was sure the room wasn't being spied on he sat on one of the tables facing Crabbe. "Alright." He said conversationally as if talking to Crabbe was a normal everyday occurrence. "What can I help you with?"

Crabbe looked nervously around the room and at the door specifically before he faced Harry. "I wanted to talk to you about your offer."

Harry nodded slowly. "It's always going to be the same. If you want to join our side, I'll accept you." He said seriously. "Some won't and I'm not going to force anyone to do so."

Crabbe nodded slowly. "But will they tell anyone?"

Harry shook his head. "Anyone that won't accept you won't be allowed in on the secret if that's the way you prefer it." Crabbe looked confused. "Look, if you don't want anyone to know you are switching sides then I won't tell anyone. If you want to the world to know, well that's up to you." He paused waiting for Crabbe to accept this. "It's also up to you on if you want to join our side or if you want to stay neutral and not choose a side."

Crabbe looked down at his feet and mumbled something softly that Harry missed. After a few moments Crabbe lifted his head. "Malfoy is insisting that I pledge to join the Death Eaters in response to your announcement last night."

Harry sighed. "Can Snape protect you from him?"

Crabbe looked fearful. "Snape's a loyal Death Eater. He's been trying to convince me to just throw in with the others and stop being stubborn. The Dark Lord isn't going to be patient with me for much longer."

Harry sighed. "I was afraid of that."

Crabbe looked surprised. "You knew? I thought all the light side thought he was Dumbledore's spy."

Harry shrugged. "He's never been on my trust list."

Crabbe nodded. "But Dumbledore believes it." He asked with a defeated crumpling of his face.

Harry was torn between telling him the truth and telling the lie the Order needed him to say. "Dumbledore believes everyone can change. I however think actions speak louder than oaths and carefully worded responses." He said, carefully toeing the line. He could understand Crabbe position but that didn't mean he would betray the Order.

Crabbe looked away. "I can't openly declare for your side. I'd have another accident within a week."

Harry nodded. "Your parents would also pull you out of Hogwarts." He said sadly knowing that Crabbe would then be subjected to who knows what kind of treatments to get him to see things their way.

Crabbe shivered and terror spread across his face. "Yes." He choked out. "I don't know what to do."

"When is your 17th birthday?" Harry asked.

Crabbe shook his head, still concentrating on his predicament. "It was last month. That's why Malfoy is pushing so hard to get me to pledge. I can't make a pledge before I come-of-age."

Harry got a wicked look on his face at the thought. "Vincent," He almost cackled. "You're free."

Crabbe looked up startled at Harry's words and tone. "What?"

"Vince, your parents can't pull you out of Hogwarts, you are already of age and they have no control over your choices." He said with a smirk.

Crabbe shook his head. "But if I stay I'll be killed." He explained with his voice barely above a whisper.

Harry shook his head. "You can continue your education outside of Hogwarts, transfer to another school or get a tutor. If Dumbledore doesn't move you."

Crabbe shook his head franticly. "No! I won't leave Hogwarts, the Dark Lord would find me and kill me for refusing him."

Harry hung his head. He'd not thought about that. _Of course refusing the serve Voldemort would place Crabbe up high on his hit list_. _Possibly higher than me for a time_, Harry thought hitting himself mentally for not thinking it through.

"Look Vince, we'll figure something out." He told him softly. "Maybe Dumbledore can…"

Crabbe hissed sharply. "NO! I won't trust that old fool."

Harry took in a sharp breath through his nose to stop himself from responding back just as harshly. "Fine, but give me and my friends time to think on it."

Crabbe looked fearful. "I'll trust you and Hermione, but no one else." He said softly.

Harry and agreed and Crabbe had left leaving Harry to ponder the predicament. Nearly a week later Hermione and Harry still hadn't come with any way to help Crabbe without outing him as a traitor to the Death Eaters. Harry knew he wouldn't be coming tonight since he was a beater for the Slytherin Quidditch team.

* * *

Remus had taken the time to speak to Harry on his own in regards to the school situation and his new relationship with Hermione. Unfortunately Remus had told Tonks and Harry was facing the two of them together just after their class but before dinner.

"So Harry when did things between you and your girlfriend change… hmmm?" Asked Tonks with her eyes sparkling. Remus placed his hand to his forehead and winced with exasperation. Harry snorted and shook his head.

"It's been building for a while." Harry admitted. "We decided to try and see if we can be together anyway."

Remus and Tonks shared a smile. "I'm glad that you are making time for yourself and not letting that prophecy rule your life." Remus said with a comforting smile.

"Yeah I mean that whole, neither can live crap can have a dozen meanings." Tonks said with her usual amount of tact, which was in Harry's opinion barely any.

Harry looked back towards the fireplace that the room of requirements always had available when the room was in use as a classroom. "I think it just means I can't live an normal life and he can't try to rule England as long as we both survive." Harry told them.

Remus nodded his head. "That sounds like a reasonable interpretation."

Tonks sighed and sat down with a thump in her chair behind the teaching desk. "But we are trying to make your life as normal as possible." She said in a dejected tone.

Harry just laughed. "I know and believe me I appreciate everything you guys do for me." He said brightly giving them both a true genuine smile. "But lets face it until the Dark Wanker is dead for good, I have to think about the bastard. Normal teenagers don't have to consider a pathetic homicidal maniac's plans when planning a date with their girlfriends." Tonks had snorted hard at Harry's description of the Dark Lord and even Remus who was trying to keep a straight face because of the topic had a hard time keeping his lips from twitching.

"And because of that… 'Dark Wanker'… We will be issuing both Dr. Granger's a portkey tuned to Headquarters." Tonks told him. "Madame Bones is completely understanding of your unique situation, unlike the last administration," she said with disgust, "and she is willing to bend any rule to accommodate the defense of the people around you."

Harry smile with a touch of relief. "That's good. Hermione and I are keeping a low profile, people have been talking about us for years now, but nothing has ever been true before."

Remus nodded. "If you hadn't told me the two of you were dating now, I'd have assumed nothing had changed."

Tonks pouted. "Does that mean you guys aren't snogging yet?"

"Tonks!" Remus and Harry both snapped at her, Remus with surprise and Harry with exasperation.

Tonks looked at them with an innocent look. "What? I'm just trying to see if they both need the 'Talk' or not."

Harry groaned at the memory of said 'Talk' and the assumption that Remus had jumped to regarding the Trio and Ginny. Remus turned a tad pink but shook his head. "Already taken care of."

"Contraception charms and all?" Tonks asked in a sickly sweet voice that made Harry shudder thinking of Umbridge.

Remus sighed and slapped his hand over her mouth. "For Merlin's sake Tonks! Of course I covered everything with him, alright?" He refused to remove his hand until he felt her tongue press against his hand, he pulled it away with disgust. "Ewww!"

Tonks just laughed. "Ok, I get the point." She turned to Harry and gave him a wicked smile. "As your guardian I am ordering you not to get your girlfriend pregnant until you're at least of age."

Harry's face turned a deep scarlet. "Merlin Tonks, what kind of guy do you take me for?" He gasped in mortification.

Tonks turned serious and Harry instantly saw the change in her demeanor. "It's not that I don't trust you Harry. But you are a teenage male and hormones do tend to creep up on teenagers until… well things get out of hand." She said with a slight blush of her own.

Harry looked down at his feet. "Nothing like that is going to happen with Hermione alright." He promised. "We already agreed to take things really slow so we don't ruin our friendship."

Remus placed his hand on Harry's shoulder. "That's a very wise and mature attitude to have." He said proudly.

Tonks agreed. "Just remember to be careful if things do change." Harry nodded without looking up. "I'm not saying all thins to embarrass you, honestly." She promised finally prompting Harry to raise his eyes from his feet to her face. He could see her concern and it helped to calm his somewhat frazzled nerves. "With the history you both share you have already moved beyond the 'getting to know each other' faze and normally that involves becoming more intimate is several ways, one being physical."

Harry sighed and looked back down at his feet. "Can we skip this please."

Tonks sighed but agreed to drop it. "Just know that even after you come of age you can still come to us if you need to, alright?"

Harry nodded. "Thanks, I really do understand where this is coming from. It means a lot that you care this much."

Tonks gave him a teasing smile. "Does this mean I get my hug now?" Harry chuckled and gave them both a hug.

Remus cleared his throat and regained their attention. "As much as I want to hear about your life I really want to know what's going on regarding the new D.A."

Harry proceeded to explain about the confrontation Marietta Edgecombe and Cho Chang had in their common room and the split it created. He also explained that he wanted to give the students a choice and that without the skills to defend against the Death Eater students they were easily picked on.

"So you are giving them a support base within the school so they don't feel pressured." Tonks said.

Harry sighed. "That was the idea, but Malfoy is collecting pledges from those who are of age."

Remus stiffened while Tonks swore silently. "How many?" He asked.

"Fifteen between Slytherin and Ravenclaw. We don't know about the other two houses yet." Harry said sadly. "I take it you didn't know about this?"

Remus and Tonks sighed. "I knew about the names you'd provided and the teachers in the Order are watching a group of students that seem to be acting suspicious." She explained. "We just had no idea of the numbers. We thought they'd be lower."

Harry bid them a solemn farewell with the promise to keep his ears open for any possible names to add to their list.

* * *

The old classroom had been cleared of all the desks except for a group of ten that where placed together to form groups of six and four. There was a row of mats that were lined up leaning against the far wall and a bookshelf with defense books on it was placed by the study desks.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna stood inside and looked around in satisfaction. It wasn't the room of requirements but the house elves had been eager to help anyway they could. Hermione levitated a desk over by each of the doors. The plan was for the group to split into two and have the students sign the list that would announce if a traitor had tried to join. It wasn't a magical binding contract as much as it was an oath with an embarrassing consequence if they betrayed the group. Hermione wouldn't say what it would do but she said the punishment got harsher as time passed. Tonight that would just be branded a traitor for about a week.

Harry stepped outside and welcomed all the students that were starting to line up. "Alright." Harry said with his voice louder after a quickly cast sonorus spell. "Everyone will get a chance to sign up and join the study group." Looking around he could see some member s of the old D.A. in the group.

"Old members are automatically enrolled and we'll see you guys next week. This week is for the new members, you're welcome to stay but it's just orientation tonight." He said before turning his attention back to the new people.

"For the rest of you… you'll need to sign-up at one of the two tables inside the door. Ron and Hermione are at the north door and Ginny, Neville, and Luna are at the south door. Both contracts are the same. If you support Voldemort than the contract will cause some very embarrassing and obvious things to happen to you and everyone will know where your loyalty lies." He paused as several older Ravenclaws looked at each other before trying to fade away from the group. Harry recognized them as the two fifth years Luna had mentioned on her list.

"If you plan to change sides the contract will know. And the contract will stay in effect until after the war is over and Voldemort is dead, possibly until his Death Eaters have been captured. That's about it. Welcome to the D.A." He said as he removed the spell from his throat and began to greet the students who came up to him.

It took almost an hour and a half to get the seventy-eight students signed up for the D.A. A good portion of the new students were first and second years. In fact if Harry Eves was to be believed, all first years were there, even the three Slytherins. There was still at least fifty students from the other five years. Of those who had tried to sign up only Eloise Midgen had been dumb enough to test the contract. In less than a minute her face had broken out with the word 'Traitor' stamped across it. It was an improvement on her normal acne in Harry's opinion although he kept it to himself as she was laughed out of the hall. Even her fellow Ravenclaws looked disgusted and pulled their robes out of the way as she ran by.

Once everyone was inside Harry again stood off to the side and used the sonorus spell. "Ok now that we have everyone signed in. I'll lay out some ground rules and answer any questions you might have." There was some murmuring and Harry cleared his throat to regain their attention.

"To begin with. This is a study group to prepare you for the possibility of a death eater attack either in Hogsmeade or when you are at home." The few conversations that had been taken place in whispers suddenly stopped. "As some of you are aware I lead five others," He said motioning to his friends standing with him in front of the group. "into an ambush setup by Death Eaters last year. We ended up assisting in the capture of some of Voldemort's inner circle and a few of his most trusted killers."

The hush of the crowd was deafening. Harry really didn't like the speech much but Hermione had told him it was important to make it clear with such large numbers who was in charge and why. "We held our own and while we didn't escape without a few injuries we are still alive because of what we learned and practiced," He looked around at everyone hoping to have made in impression. It seemed to have worked this year unlike last year because everyone kept their mouth closed and watched him, waiting for him to continue. "Some of it might seem silly to you or extremely basic, but mastering a basic spell is better than knowing hundreds of spells that you are unsure you can cast in the heat of battle."

Harmon had his hand in the air and Harry nodded to him. "Um Harry, we don't know any offensive spells yet." He said quietly, pointing to his fellow first years.

Harry smiled. "Stand up Harmon." He said gently. When he did Harry gave him a reassuring look. "I promise not to hurt you ok."

Harmon looked back at his best friend Harry Eves for support. When he got a thumbs up from his friend he looked back at Harry Potter. "Ok. I trust you." He said with conviction.

Harry nodded and cast the levitation charm on Harmon and lifted him into the air almost to the ceiling. "Can any of you first years guess what would happen if I let the spell go?"

Harry Eves smiled brightly. "He'd fall and get seriously hurt."

Harmon squeaked with alarm. "Ok… so we know an offensive spell."

Ron laughed. "I used that one on a troll to save Harry and Hermione in first year."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You got lucky and hit his club."

"I still knocked him out by using that spell." Ron protested. Hermione conceited with an acknowledgement of her head. Ginny snorted and whispered to Neville who openly laughed. This started a few giggles among the younger years and then a full round of laughter as Ron did a jig of happiness. "I was right and Hermione was wrong." He chanted for a moment before he saw Hermione place her fists on her hips, doing her best McGonagall impression. Ron pretend to cower.

Harry laughed along with a good portion of the students as he set Harmon down gently. "Thank-you for volunteering Harmon." The young boy nodded stiffly before he gratefully sat back down on the floor with his friends.

Harry waited for everyone to stop laughing at Ron's antics and pick up where he left off. "Almost any spell can be used offensively to hurt or distract an enemy. It just a matter of using your imagination." He explained. "However, we will be teaching some spells that might seem impossible for the younger years. One such spell I hope to start on by the end of the year is the Patronus charm. It's a beyond NEWT level spell and took me months of on-on-one teaching to learn in third year." He explained to the now nervous second and first years. "So don't be disappointed if you can't do it right away. Most witches and wizards can't cast more than a whips of smoke, but that is still enough to make a Dementor back away." He added kindly to the lower years who now looked a little less nervous.

"Will this all be practical work?" Asked an older Ravenclaw standing with Cho, who had obviously stayed to reassure her housemates.

Harry nodded. "Mostly. I don't know the theory well enough to feel good teaching it." He looked back at Hermione who nodded and smiled to him. "But those of you wanting to work on that together in this room can, over in the desk area. I imagine Hermione could help those that wish it, or even Cho?" Harry asked looking at the seventh year Head Girl.

Cho laughed softly and nodded her agreement. "Anything to help out Harry. I'll help when I can." She said graciously.

Harry gave her a look of gratitude before continuing on. "Other than two nights a week this room will be open to all D.A members to come in to practice. For now we are going to break this up into third years a below, fourth and fifth together, and sixth with the seventh years. Once we get an idea of where people fit we'll change the meetings to basic, mid-level and advanced groups. The advanced group will also be split into those thinking about doing more than protecting their families and those who are only interested in defense."

Hermione stepped forward and held out a list. "The times will change each week depending on when Harry and the rest of us are available. The list will be posted up on the common room bulletin boards."

"What does the D.A stand for?" asked a scare looking Hufflepuff.

"It used to stand for Dumbledore's Army." Harry said sheepishly. "It was a joke on last year's defense professor that ended up getting Dumbledore suspended."

Ginny stepped forward. "The official name for the group was actually the Defense Association. If each level wants we can discuss possible group designation but that's a group choice for later."

Harry nodded once more and looked out over at he sea of faces once more. "That's all for tonight. Feel free to stay around and meet people from the other houses if you haven't had the chance before now, but remember curfew is in about an hour." He quickly canceled the sonorus spell and joined his friends.

"Well that didn't go too badly." Harry sighed as he ran his hand through his hair in relief that the public speaking part was done. His friends stood in a gathered circle.

Hermione nodded and placed her hand on his shoulder to show him her support. "We had a few shy away from the contract, but overall I think this is going to be good in the long run." Her smile was wide and bright with hope. The others looked the same except for Luna.

"I think it might have been a little too soon for some and too late for others." She said sadly, shaking her head with sorrow for those that had joined or would join the other side. Harry didn't get a chance to ask her anything as Cho joined the group.

"Got room for one more over here?" She asked playfully as she stepped into the circle beside Harry. Hermione's grip tighten on his shoulder and Harry took her hand from it and placed it firmly in his hand and lowered them, giving her a smirk at the possessive action. Hermione didn't blush however and gave him a squeeze back in return.

"Always have room for a friend and ally." Harry said with a warm and welcoming smile. "I want to thank you for volunteering on the spot like that."

Cho's eyes darted to their clasped hands but she still kept smiling and chuckled. "Not that you gave me much choice but I know you tend to think on your feet, so I don't mind too much."

Neville spoke up. "Still between being Head Girl, Quidditch captain, and your NEWTs this is still a huge commitment."

Cho looked a little concerned for a moment. "I hadn't thought of all that."

Hermione jumped in. "We'll work something out so that we do our homework down here and for an hour I'll be working on my own things, and then you can have an hour uninterrupted or something."

Cho gave Hermione a thankful look. "That would be great. Maybe I can convince a few people I know to tutor. That way it won't be just us."

"I'll ask Katie to help you guys out too." Harry suggested. "And maybe a few others that are good in certain subjects can take the pressure off."

"I can do Herbology, even seventh year stuff." Neville said with confidence. "I've had to read ahead because of some of the things in my own greenhouse." He added.

"I can help out with Runes to OWL level." Luna said with her normal dreamy voice.

Cho nodded. "And I can do OWL to NEWT in a few subjects."

Harry chuckled. "I guess that leaves me with Defense for all years." He turned to his girlfriend and gave her hand a squeeze. "I know you're fantastic with Potions and Artithmacy."

Hermione smiled fondly. "I can do to 6th year easily in those subjects."

Ginny snorted. "No offense, Hermione but you could teach most seventh years in those subjects." She smirked at the older girl who looked about to protest when everyone else agreed with Ginny's assessment. "I can handle to OWL level there but maybe Hermione could take transfiguration instead."

Hermione nodded happily. "That sounds fair."

Ron sighed. "I guess I could help out with Creatures."Everyone turned and stared at Ron in disbelief. His face quickly turned red at their expressions. "I got an O in it you know." He said stiffly.

"It's not that we don't believe you can do it Ron." Harry started, stammering slightly.

"I think it has more to do with the fact that you volunteered to give up your chess time to do more homework." Ginny chuckled.

Ron suddenly got a look of pure frustration. "Ah, bloody hell."

"Language." Hermione warned but Ron ignored her, as did everyone else.

"I'll see if Remus can help out too." Harry said with excitement.

Hermione moaned sadly, gaining everyone's attention. "That's not possible Harry."

"Why not?" Harry asked with a touch of temper.

"Harry," Cho said pulling his angered gaze from his new girlfriend. "We know he's not dangerous, but the restrictions on him…"

Harry understood the meaning of their objections and instantly his anger tuned towards the people who'd placed such restrictions on Remus. "I wish we could lift them."

Cho looked around at the large group still mingling and talking. She could see the large Gryffindor 1st year group talking with some of the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff 1st years as well. "I'm not surprised to see the twelve Slytherins have kept to themselves over there." She said pointing the few enviously looking younger years from Slytherin looking at their peers talking with one another. As a group they seemed to be heading for the door and Harry suddenly thought he should talk to them.

"I'll be right back." He said as he dropped Hermione's hand and walked purposefully to the younger Slytherin students. As he approached he could see the wide eyes of the three 1st years staring at him. The second and third year students walked in front of them and face Harry as he got within speaking distance.

The oldest student seemed to be a fourth year Harry had never met before. "We signed your contract." He said defiantly. "We joined the same as everyone else."

Harry confused the group by smiling. "That's great to hear. I understand how difficult it is to be in Slytherin with the older years supporting Voldemort." He said solemnly thinking briefly of Crabbe.

The Slytherins looked at each other in surprise. They obviously hadn't expected Harry to be willing to speak to them. "So you don't mind we're here." Asked a third year timidly.

Harry shook his head. "Not at all. In fact it's really encouraging to see so many of you."

The fourth year stuck out his hand. "I'm Broodmoor, Caprius Broodmoor." He said in a formal sounding voice, although he looked a little nervous.

Harry took his hand with a slight smirk filled with amusement as the whole room was now focused on them and quiet enough that the whole room could hear them. "Harry Potter, nice to meet you." Harry waited for him to drop his hand and step back and introduce the others. Of the three first years the boy Duncan Nott seemed to be the loneliest of the group. Harry assumed this impression had to do with the fact that the other two first years were girls and at their age were unlikely to mix much meaning he had no roommates or year mates to be friends with.

He turned to young Nott and smiled encouragingly. "How is your courage?"

Nott gave him a wary look. "I'm a Slytherin not a Gryffindor." He said slightly indignantly.

Harry laughed. "So am I remember."

The first year looked startled and bit his lip. "Why do you want to know?" The rest of the Slytherins looked strangely curious but were keeping out of the way of the friendly conversation, not wanting to be forced to leave.

Harry turned around and called Harry Eves and Harmon Kilpatrick over. "Duncan Nott, these two Gryffindor maniacs are Harry and Harmon." He said with a smile. "Maybe you two could introduce Mr. Nott to what it truly means to be a Gryffindor and you both can learn what Slytherin is really and truly like." He said with an encouraging smile.

Harry Eves gave Potter a large genuine smile and a salute, "No problem, Harry." He said as he quickly grabbed Nott's arm and dragged him over to a nearby table to sit and talk. He and Harmon were quickly diving into stories about Gryffindor tower. Poor Duncan looked a little over-whelmed.

"Why did you do that?" One of the other first years asked sharply.

Harry looked down at her. "Because he looked lonely and now hopefully by the time he leaves tonight, he'll have two friends who have a better understanding of what he's going through." Out of the corner of his eye he saw two other first year boys sit down with them, one was Ravenclaw the other Hufflepuff.

"But he'll get beaten up for it." Said the other girl.

Harry bit the inside of his lip in frustration. "Not if you all agree not to say anything. Let them decide if they want to be friends. The prefects will help protect them outside of the common room."

The five second years looked towards Bloormoor, when he nodded they relaxed and started to drifted off. They started speaking to some of the Ravenclaws that had waved them over and the first year girls felt a little better and followed them over.

"But what about inside the common room? We can't protect him there." Caprius asked softly after the younger years had left.

Harry made an effort to appear nonchalant. "Most of the older years have agreed that those in fourth year and below are still too young to understand and have decided they are to be considered neutral. If it becomes a problem I'll start making appearances inside the Slytherin common room."

Caprius snorted. "How would you get in?"

Harry smirked. "I'm the Slytherin 6th Year Prefect., I'm updated with your password daily." He lied. Technically he would be given the Slytherin password if he requested it. He hadn't been required to do so as of yet.

The rest of the group looked surprised but Caprius wasn't. He's laugh had a sarcastic edge to it. "I guess it pays to be the Dumbledore's golden boy."

Harry snorted in return, truly amused by the comment. "I'm only the 'go to' guy for confrontations the Headmaster needs _someone else_ to do. I personally think he should kick out the Slytherins, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs _and_ Gryffindors that have joined the other side. But if I don't stand up for the students against those supporting Voldemort, who's going to?"

Caprius narrowed his eyes shrewdly. "Do you honestly think that the 'dark lord' has spies in Gryffindor?"

Harry nodded still holding onto his smirk. "I'm not some stupid naïve kid despite what you might have heard... This is war, and if any students in this school could understand that it would be you Slytherins." The third years looked surprised, but Caprius's expression flickered before returning to it's mask of interest.

"Some think you are and that you think you are safe behind the school's wards." Caprius said quietly.

"Malfoy would be wrong." Harry said with a chuckled that was echoed by the Slytherins. "I am well aware that Voldemort is collecting pledges to join him once those who are of age leave Hogwarts. Those students would be looking for a chance to prove their loyalty."

Caprius looked thoughtful and snuck a quick look at the others. One of them nodded and Caprius turned back to Harry with a pinched looked. "The Dark Lord plans to mark at least one of them before he leaves the school, we just don't know when."

Harry's eyes scanned around them, without moving his head, to be sure no one was listening but by now everyone had faded away and were having their own conversations. "How do you know this?"

"There was an open meeting in the Slytherin common room for fifth years and above. I listened in." Caprius admitted in a near whisper.

One of the other poked him softly, "Tell him about Snape."

Harry's jaw clenched. "He was there." Harry said in a bored sounding voice, not at all surprised to learn about Snape's involvement.

Caprius and the other girl shared a look of surprise and then nodded. "Malfoy was doing most of the talking, but Snape was making sure that they all understood that it was a magically binding pledge and they would never have a chance of backing out of it or they would lose their magic."

"Malfoy was annoyed with his interference since it made several back off but a good number of the seventh and sixth years signed right then." The girl added.

Harry sighed. "Thank for the information. No one will know how I got it." He assured them.

Caprius snorted again. "Yeah right. As soon as it gets out we were here everyone in Slytherin will know we told you."

Harry shook his head. "I have another source in Slytherin."

"Who?" one of the girl choked out before she could recover from all the surprises Harry had thrown at them. They had honestly thought they were going to be the ones handing out the surprises instead they found Gryffindor's golden boy fully aware of their information.

Harry gave their gapping looks a disapproving shake of his head. "I'm not about to hand out the name of my source." The group made an effort to school their features into the disinterested faces they normally wore. Harry thought about the things that were happening in Slytherin and he thought of one more detail that had been bothering him recently. "What is Pansy doing lately?" He asked.

Caprius snorted and the girls with him laughed, their voices filled with scorn. "Snape straightened her out. He found a portkey on her that she'd admitted to making that was meant to send Granger to the Dark Lord's lair." Harry's eyes widened in shock, before he could think of anything to say Caprius continued. "It wasn't powerful enough to get a quill out of Hogwarts, never mind get Granger all the way to the Dark Lord's lair through all the wards in between here and there."

"So she was actually going to try it." Harry shock his head in amazement.

Again Harry had managed to surprise the Slytherins. Caprius finally burst with annoyance. "Is there anything in the Slytherin dorms you don't know about?"

Harry gave him a small crooked smile as he shrugged his shoulders. "I not really into the gossip of who is dating who." He said with a slight hint of sarcasm. "However I'd be interested in how Malfoy and his minions are treating her."

"They keep an united front out of the common room, but inside Slytherin she's been reduced to a '_mudblood_' until she can prove she has the sophistication to at least act like a pureblood." Caprius explained. He used his hands to emphasize the word mudblood while he spoke, and Harry took no offence to the use of the word.

Harry gave him a nod of thanks. "If you'd like I'll let you speak to some of the others and get to know the other students."

Caprius held out his hand and Harry took it. "We might not be able to always attend but I am looking forward to these lessons." He said with what Harry believed to be was an honest smile.

After promises from the girls that they'd return whenever possible with the other years too, Harry gave them assurances that they'd be welcome. The Slytherins collected the others, including Duncan Nott, who was still in deep conversation with Harry and Harmon, then they left together.

Not long after Hermione reminded everyone that they had fifteen minutes until curfew. In minutes the room was deserted. Harry, Ron and Hermione walked Luna and Cho to Ravenclaw tower. Harry was a little surprised to see Luna and Ron falling further and further behind but he resisted telling him to hurry up.

Cho giggled after looking over her shoulder to see how far behind they'd fallen. "Well it's good to see she has someone who will listen to her." Cho said warmly.

Hermione who was walking beside Harry on the opposite side of Cho just shook her head. "I wouldn't get to ahead of yourself, he calls her 'mental' all the time."

Harry laughed softly. "He calls you that, too."

Cho smiled. "Perhaps for Weasley it's a term of endearment."

Hermione didn't look all that amused until Harry lead over and place a short quick kiss on her temple without stopping. "Knowing Ron it most likely is." He said with a fond smile. Hermione couldn't help but blush slightly.

Cho giggled again. "I knew you two were going together." She pasted a large grin on her face. "People have been wondering."

Harry nodded without a thought about it and squeezed Hermione's hand softly causing her to look up at him. "I guess we are being a little obvious." He admitted.

Cho's voice lost all traces of humor. "Actually you're not." Both of them shot her looks that begged for an explanation. "You both don't show anymore affection in front of the school than you normally do unless you're shielded from view." She shrugged. "People have been talking about you two getting together since my 5th year."

Harry shook his head. "Ron, Ginny and Neville must be the ones doing the shielding then." He said as he looked down slightly towards Hermione who was silently agreeing with him. He could tell by the way her smile had tightened that the reminder of the stories Rita had written in their 4th year had annoyed her.

"Luna too." Cho pointed out. Harry looked thoughtful and nodded.

"Then how do you notice?" Hermione began.

Cho gave her a sad smile. "Well they didn't shield you tonight when I joined your circle." She explained. "And because I can see how much you both fancy each other because I've…" She looked away for a second before she looked back with her emotions under better control. "Because I've felt that way once before."

Harry felt more than a little uncomfortable. It suddenly dawned on him that he was talking to his ex-girlfriend with his current girlfriend about their relationship. He tried to clear his throat but Cho seemed to find his sudden tense reaction funny.

"I wasn't thinking about you Potter." She said with a trace of mirth. "How do you deal with his ego Hermione?"

Hermione chuckled as Harry's face flamed slightly. "With a big pin."

"Oh you two are a riot." Harry grumbled as they stopped in front of the Ravenclaw tower entrance.

Cho turned to them. "Seriously, if you two want to keep it private than you are doing a good job but you slipped once or twice tonight. It's a bit obvious when you hold hands and little things like that."

Harry and Hermione both looked at one another and Harry shrugged. "It's really up to you Hermione, you're the one with a family in danger if word of our relationship gets out." He said with a chill of unease going up his back. He was still extremely apprehensive about the whole thing and the amount of danger she and as an extension her family was in because they fancied one another.

Hermione just smiled and placed her hand on Harry arm in a warm gesture. "It's really no one's business, but Tonks already knows. And my parents have been warned and given special portkeys by Dumbledore, so they are as protected as they can be."

Harry smiled as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "Thanks for the warning Cho."

The young Asian witch smiled. "I just thought after your outburst in the great hall over the pictures and rumors in the _Prophet _you might want to know if you were doing something that might call attention to yourselves."

Hermione could see the hidden envious flicker in the older girls eyes at Harry's tender gesture. She didn't want to call attention to it so she tried to look away but Cho looked up at her. Cho seemed to understand that her earlier joke to turn attention away from who it was Cho fancied hadn't fooled the 'brightest witch of their age'. In answer to the questioning gaze Hermione sent, Cho couldn't stop her eyes from misting this time as she prepared to answer her gaze.

"Cedric." She said softly. Hermione instantly felt an inch tall. Here she had been ready to defend her boyfriend from an ex, only to find it wasn't her boyfriend the girl wanted.

Harry looked between the two girls completely bewildered. He was glad that Ron had finally caught up to them because talking about Cedric always brought him back to the graveyard. It was a place Harry just didn't want to go again. He'd been completely oblivious to the byplay between the two girls.

* * *

To say the school was polarized would have been an understatement. Those that hadn't joined Harry's new D.A found themselves being pressured by the ones that couldn't join because of the contract to choose their side. Harry saw a small group of fourth years being badgered by Urquhart and Bole from Ravenclaw. They moved on quickly once Harry approached the group. He turned to talk to the students.

"What did he want?" Harry asked bluntly.

The group looked more than a little scared but one of the boys spoke up. "He said we had to choose sides, his or yours."

Harry sighed. "Look if you don't want to join either side that's ok with me." He told them as he ran his fingers through his hair with frustration. "But if he threatens you again, or he threatens anybody else in your house tell someone. Cho, Luna, Professor Flitwick, I don't care who you trust, but tell someone you feel is safe to tell." He told them, his tone carried a hint of frustration. He often wonder just what it was or even if Wizarding parents taught their children about ethics and common sense. Too often it seemed as if people needed to be directed to do the most basic things to protect themselves.

He wasn't watching their faces but several of the members looked at him in surprise that he wasn't demanding the same answers as their older housemates had only minutes before. "You are all too young to have to choose sides in a war." Harry snapped at them, still not thinking about the group but the student in general. The voice in his head, that often sounded like Hermione, told him to be careful and to watch his 'people saving thing'. He decided to do something about the current mood in the school and set the ground rules for the war within Hogwarts grounds. "Hell I'm too young to have to do this, but I don't have a choice." He muttered mostly to himself

"But what about the younger years in your army?" The boy badgered at Harry with his arms wrapped around his books tightly.

Harry turned his head sharply and stared the boy down. "I don't have an army." He said harshly. "I have a group of people who want to protect their families because they are afraid of becoming targets while at home."

"But that had to sign a loyalty contract." One girl spat at him.

"It wasn't a loyalty contract!" He snapped back at her. "It was to prove they were thinking for themselves. They had to prove they weren't Death Eaters in training." Harry snarled at the girl. "I won't teach a group of students how to defend themselves and teach the Death Eater wannabes how to fight the other students at the same damn time."

He stalked off jamming his fists in his pockets as he stormed down the hall towards his first class. Without noticing, as he past the other original D.A members, they fell in line behind him as he headed towards his transfiguration class. Malfoy and his group were already there when Harry and the Gryffindors followed the other two houses members came up to him.

Harry pulled his wand and in a realistic wolf-like sound, growled convincingly at Malfoy. For their part they all took a step back from Harry's heated gaze as he stared down the slightly fearful junior Death Eaters.

"All students under 5th year are not to be approached." Harry commanded. "If one of your followers breaks this rule I will personally take every threat out of your hide, politically, financially and physically. Also anyone claiming neutrality is to not be approached again!" His glare got brighter and Malfoy could see the fire starting to form in Harry's eyes.

Malfoy licked his lips looking at the sea of disgusted and anger faces looking at him. Potter and his normal group of losers were one thing, but this was something else. Potter's personal army was lined up behind him and Malfoy and his allies were outnumbered at least three to one. "I have no idea what you are talking about." He bluffed, with a sneer.

Harry raised his wand under Malfoy's chin. He instantly broke into a sweat under the wand's blunt tip pressing into his neck. "Wrong answer." Harry whispered unknowingly pressing his wand into Malfoy's artery and lowering the blood flow to Malfoy's brain, making him feel like his knees were going to buckle.

"I know what you are doing, and about the meeting you had four days ago." Harry pulled his face back enough that Malfoy could once again see into his eyes. "Call your dogs off the fourth years and below or else." He hissed with a slight snake accent as he pulled back his wand so it was only pointed at the blond.

Malfoy blanched as he saw Harry's eyes turn a slight red and his voice sounded all too much like Voldemort. "Don't exceed your orders or you and your family will pay the price." The voice hissed again. Malfoy nearly wet himself as he saw Harry smirk very evilly at him. "Have I made myself clear Mr. Malfoy?"

Malfoy just nodded and backed away from Potter as fast as he could. This brought him up against the other Slytherins who quickly parted enough to allow Malfoy to backup into the wall.

Harry closed his eyes and clenched his fists tightly as he concentrated on his 'safe place' to cool his blood once more. After a moment he regained control and turned towards the group standing behind him. "Take note of all the Junior Death Eaters, I want to know if they approach any of the younger years." He commanded.

The group as a whole nodded or voiced their agreement before the ones who had classes elsewhere left in a hurry. Hermione and his friends closed ranks around him. "What did you do Harry?" Asked a frantic Hermione very softly so her voice wouldn't travel.

"Yeah mate. Whatever it was scared the hell out of Malfoy." Ron agreed quickly.

Harry smirked and whispered. "I let my temper color my eyes and thought of a snake as I spoke to him."

As usual Hermione was the first of the trio and Neville to figure out what he meant by that. She gasped. "He thought you were being possessed." She whispered frantically back.

"Bloody hell mate." Ron exclaimed a little louder. "Are you insane?"

Harry scowled at Ron. "Will you shut it? Malfoy can hear you." Ron had tie to look over at the scared Malfoy for a moment before McGonagall opened the door to her classroom and the group moved inside to learn more about changing people into animals and objects.

* * *

As the week past none of the D.A members reported Malfoy's goons stepping out of line again. Announcements had been made by the original D.A members in their common rooms that if anyone was feeling pressured by either side, the student should report to their head of house or someone they felt safe reporting it to so the issue could be passed higher up.

Ravenclaw was quickly becoming the house with the largest fissure within. Edgecomb's ultimatum had backfired dramatically. Many on her side blamed her for the increase of support Harry had gained. She seemed to have been replaced as the leader in Ravenclaw by Daniel Hornby, another seventh year. Things were so bad in Ravenclaw that Cho had ordered Eloise Midgin to move into the seventh year dorm while Cho moved in with the sixth years. Luna had also moved into the room soon after and no one had been too surprised or had said anything about it as she moved into the bed that had appeared that afternoon.

Hufflepuff's division was less dramatic. It wasn't as obvious who was on Voldemort's side and who was neutral. The D.A spoke to anyone in the common room but allowed the other students to come to them with concerns. The offer to join the new D.A study group was issued again in the common room the night of each age group to the appropriately aged students.

Gryffindor was the trickiest house to predict the outcome to in the D.A's collective minds. Harry had no doubts that there were some in the house that thought him insane or even agreed with the Death Eaters. He wasn't prepared to signal out anyone who just didn't want to fight in the war. Ron must have learned something from their confrontation a few weeks ago because after a few grumbles 'but there are Gryffindors!' he'd agreed that their was likely some, after all they had their own spies in Slytherin, it was likely the Death Eaters had some spies of their own in Gryffindor.

Gryffindor also had the largest amount of new D.A members. Those that didn't join had been question by their dorm mates, but all in all Harry and his friends couldn't really pick out anyone from those that were left as Malfoy's likely spy or spies. Harry had never been one to mix much with the other years, mostly due to the life-threatening situations he found himself and his friends in. To be honest he'd be hard pressed to given the names of anyone in fourth year or below other than Harry Eves, Harmon Kilpatrick and Dennis Creevey.

Looking over at the younger brother of Colin Harry realized he'd unintentionally cut the boy out of the original D.A. Thinking back on the last week meeting he'd not remembered seeing him there either. Crossing the common room suddenly caught the attention of most of the house. "Dennis can I talk to for a minute?"

Dennis looked up from his transfiguration book and scowled at him. "Why? It's not like you've talked to me at all this year."

Harry was taken aback. Colin who had overheard stormed over. "I told you I'd teach you what we were learning but the classes are official now and two years ahead of your studies."

Harry saw the two brother ball their fists and stepped between them. "Actually Dennis I wanted to apologize for that." Both brothers looked back towards Harry. Colin looked relieved but Dennis now looked suspicious.

"Why apologize to a peon? You're the great Harry Potter that can do no bloody wrong." He snapped, shocking everyone in earshot. He shot a seething glare at his brother. "I should just be glad that you deemed me worthy enough to be noticed."

Harry shot Colin a puzzled look but there was a look of anger on his face now again directed at Dennis who was still staring at Colin. "Dennis you are part of Dumbledore's Army and the only member I couldn't accommodate into the tutoring. I should have thought of that before. I didn't and I am sorry."

Dennis turned and glared at Harry. "Do you have any idea what it's like to be left out like that?" He pointed his finger at his brother. "And you just can't stop worshipping him long enough to even ask if I could come to the night classes." His voice filled with anger. "How many times did I ask you to talk to him? How many times did I say I would do it myself but you told me not to?"

Harry turned and frowned at Colin. "Why didn't you ask?" He asked with a confused frown.

Colin looked a little flustered but he didn't seem to have an answer. Dennis continued to hold his brother under his glare before answering Harry question. "Because he thinks I'm too young to fight since I had trouble producing even a mist for a Patronus last year."

Harry was truly puzzled and it showed on his face. "You were only a second year, I was surprised when the seventh years got it never mind that you produced mist. It's beyond a NEWT spell." Turning to Colin Harry asked, "Why would you assume he couldn't fight? I'd faced a Basilisk and Voldemort's shadow twice by the time I was finished second year."

Colin was looking down at his feet. "I promised my mum that I'd take care of him. She was worried about sending him here after what happened to me in my first year." He admitted sheepishly. "Last year I thought it would be a great way to protect him so I snuck him out of the castle to meet Hermione in the Hogs Head. But then at the end of the year you ended up fighting Death Eaters…"

Harry could understand the conflict in their family so he backed away from it. "Dennis," He said, the younger boy turned to face him but his face held only defiance. "Look you have every right to be mad at me for not asking sooner. But I would like you to join the new D.A as a fourth and fifth year and then when we re-adjust the group based on skill level, I can place you and teach you the same as last year."

Dennis looked at Harry with suspicion again. "Why?"

Harry was rocked back on his heels by the question. "Well you've missed a lot of training because of my oversight, but you are going to be too advanced to join the third years but I am unsure how you'd fare with the sixth years. Your level of magic isn't mature enough sustain the powerful spells for long without passing out." Harry explained. "I should know, every time I cast beyond my range I was in the Hospital wing for a few days with magical exhaustion."

Dennis gave him a look that suggested he was considering what Harry was saying. "I guess it is too late for me to catch up with your group."

Harry nodded sadly. "I'm truly sorry Dennis. Even if Colin has managed to show you enough…"

Dennis snorted and shot his brother a nasty sneer. "He refused to teach me anything new, only practicing the old stuff."

Colin protested. "But we only reviewed for the first month Dennis!" Dennis looked to Harry for confirmation. When Harry just nodded Colin continued, "By the time we were learning new stuff you weren't talking to me." Feeling this was something the brothers needed to work out on their own Harry just told Dennis the time and place for the next fourth and fifth year meeting and quickly walked away.

* * *

That week the first sets of meetings took place. Remus understanding the importance of the work they were doing and noticing the amount of students helping decided that working with the new D.A would replace homework for the next several weeks for the Defense classes and suspended their essay assignments.

The first, second and third years were set to work on the basic spells and Harry had a few older students helping him correct wand movements and pronunciations while other members in the older years worked in the table section.

The fourth and fifth years again worked on review so Harry could check their wand movements and pronunciation. Dennis looked a little peeved but Harry asked him to work on his Patronus after he'd checked his shield, stunner, disarming spells and his accuracy. The older students watched him enviously as by the end of the session he'd managed to produce a thick vapor cloud of Patronus mist. Harry had smiled at him and told him that it was a great effort but to not over do it, Dennis waved him off and cast a few more before he felt winded and took a break.

The last group had the least amount of newer students. The old D.A had come along for the most part and were helping each other as they normally did in class. As with the other classes Harry had the new students go through their arsenal of defensive and offensive spells to check of imperfections in their casting.

That weekend Harry finally had a chance to sit down with his core group plus Cho and discuss the new D.A. "So what do you guys think?"

Hermione pulled out a list. "Here are all the names of the members and next to their name is a checklist of what they have to work on." She said as she passed a copy around to everyone.

"I'm impressed Hermione." Said Cho. "When did you have time to do all this?"

Hermione smiled smugly. "Well I finished a project of mine earlier this week and I'm just waiting for Dumbledore to approve my work. So I had nothing else to do."

Harry turned to her with a noticeable fierce look. "You finished your Dementor research?" He asked forgetting that Cho wasn't a normal member of his personal inner circle with his attention fixed solely on the fact that Hermione hadn't informed him of her conclusions.

Hermione nodded, completely ignoring her boyfriend's glare. "I'll tell you all about it if Dumbledore thinks I'm right."

Cho interrupted. "Excuse me if I'm butting in here but what Dementor research?"

"She's been working on finding out why they produce that cold effect when they get near people." Ron explained.

Cho looked astonished. "You figured it out?" Her mind whirled with the implications of the groups ability to work on problems and figure out solutions that most adults would find daunting. And yet time after time the trio at least had conquered all their advisories.

Hermione blushed. "Well… I have a theory on how and why, and Dumbledore seems to think I am on the right track, but that wasn't the purpose of the project."

"I'm almost afraid to ask…" Cho said with an admiring smile.

Luna smiled up at them and lost her dreamy voice and for the first time in front of everyone spoke normally. "She was looking into a way to set portkeys to home in on their ability so we could send them deep under the surface of the Irish Sea."

Cho and Hermione looked gobsmacked at Luna's matter-of-fact explanation. "She's right." Hermione managed to stammer out.

"Why?" Was all Cho could ask.

"Because Dementors can't swim." Luna continued as if their astonishment was normal. "Their cloaks drag them down and they sort of drown. They need to wait for the currents to wash them up on shore. If they use their abilities to move the water will solidify into ice and drag them further down."

"How do you know this?" Cho asked with eyes widened in disbelief. Luna was know for crazy stories but this one was being backed by Harry and his friends.

"The Circle of Lords knows all this." Harry said finally jumping into the conversation. "No one outside of the circle is suppose to know. This information does not leave this group." His voice brokered no resistance.

Conversation turned back to the D.A lists and they managed to categorize the groups quickly. Harry made sure to place Dennis Creevey in with the advanced group. The majority of the people were in basic, including all of the first and second years. Mid-level held the rest with the exception of almost all of the seventh years going into the advanced group along with Dennis Creevey. Harry was hoping the boy could keep up but at the same time knew he didn't dare try to hold him back. His friends agreed that Dennis should be given the chance to earn his place with the advanced group.

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked up to the Headmaster's office the next afternoon for Hermione's meeting with Dumbledore about her research. He'd sent her a note that morning at breakfast to meet after their last class. Harry and Ron weren't about to let her go off without them but Ginny and Luna had lots of homework to do and Neville said he was going to go to the D.A room and tutor a few third years in Herbology.

The group walked up to the gargoyle, it moved aside as Hermione said the password, and they slipped up the stairs to the headmasters office. The door was open and they could see the Headmaster looking over a few pieces of parchment. He waved them to come in. "Ah, I was waiting for you to come Ms. Granger." He said with a hint of amusement when he saw Harry and Ron follow her in.

Harry closed the door as the others seated themselves and Dumbledore offered his normal arrangement of lemon drops. He noticed that Hermione took one and seemed to enjoy the taste.

"Have you had a chance to look over the research Professor?" Hermione asked excitedly.

Dumbledore chuckled and waved his hand over her research on his desk. "This is some of the most complete research I have ever seen Ms. Granger." He praised her. "While I do agree that it would be best if we could set the portkeys to activate when touched by a Dementor, this is obviously not possible yet." He waved her report in his hand once more. "The coldness of death is not that easily distinguished from a burning cold of a ice spell." He explained.

Hermione nodded her head sadly. "So we'll have to trust the fighters we give the pre-set portkeys to, to not use them on humans."

Harry snorted. "Why does it matter? Death eater or Dementor… Both a dark creatures in my books." He glared at the surprised and shocked looks of those around him.

"How can you say that?" Hermione asked with utter horror at the suggestion. "The Dementor wouldn't be killed but a Death Eater certainly will be!"

Harry turned on his girlfriend and gave her a look that suggested he thought she was insane. "So it's ok to stun them and let them get back up and kill again, but it's not ok for us to put them down? Who's side are you on Hermione?" He asked with a hint of disgust that she still hadn't learned anything from the Department of Mysteries. Even then she'd insisted that they not stun the Death Eater that had become a baby. It made him mad to think that if she'd been more willing to put them down, she'd never have been hurt in the first place. By using only a silencing spell she gave Dolohov the chance he needed to nearly kill her. "This is war Hermione. And if you don't have the stomach for it than maybe you should stick to the library and let those of us with the will to defend our loved ones do the bloody fighting."

Hermione looked back at him with tears in her eyes. "But Harry…" She cried.

Ron jumped in. "That a bit rough mate." He cut in angrily.

Dumbledore sighed, He'd watched Harry's body freeze up when Hermione had mentioned the word humans. Dumbledore had a feeling that he was reacting as much to the word and it's repercussions on his guardian as he was the idea of a killer being revived from a stunner. Dumbledore cleared his throat to regain the groups attention, and added his opinion. "As much as I would like to disagree with Harry's assessment, if the situation is dire enough I'd rather the portkey was used to stop the deaths of my students." He said gravely.

Hermione had tears running down her face now and held her head low. Ron was still glaring at Harry. Harry for his part was staring at the wall behind Dumbledore with a look of intense concentration. "Then it's settled." He said with an emotionally monotone. "When do we start to learn how to cast portkeys?"

Dumbledore looked down at his desk and thought about the details. "I can teach you three next weekend, however I will need to set up something special with the merfolk of the Irish Sea to see if they have a suggestion of a location in which to sent them." He said thoughtfully as he looked over the trio. "I would hate in inconvenience them by placing the Dementors too close to one of their communities or a muggle shipping lane."

Ron looked uncomfortable. "Won't we get in trouble with the ministry for being able to make our own portkeys?"

Hermione nodded eagerly. "Yes they are restricted." She seemed glad to have found a way around being asked to make a portkey that might kill someone.

Dumbledore shook his head. "I knew that this was the best solution that we were likely to find Ms. Granger and I had Minister Bones grant special licenses to the members of the original D.A. for this purpose."

Hermione looked lost for a moment and looked back and forth between Dumbledore and Harry, stricken with horror, before lowering her head in defeat. Ron gave Harry a sympathetic look and placed a comforting hand on Hermione's shoulder when Harry made it obvious that he was not going to comfort her by crossing his arms defiantly.

"So we learn next weekend and then…" Harry asked, his voice still colored with a icy coldness.

Dumbledore gave him a sad look. "I'll be coming in to teach the class the following week during Remus's class while he is off for the full moon."

Harry gave him a short, stiff nod and turned to leave the office. He was out the door so quick he'd managed to get several hallways away before Ron and Hermione managed to catch up to his quickened pace. In fact Ron was only walking as quickly as his long legs would go but Hermione had to run to keep up.

"Harry please wait." Hermione called slightly breathless.

He turned and looked back at the mess that was his girlfriend's hair and face. Her eyes were already slightly bloodshot and her cheek splashed with color. Her hair was wilder than normal and she looked ready to cry again. As badly as he felt for causing this pain he couldn't help but feel that she didn't have a place at his side in battle if she was unwilling to do what it took to stop the Death Eaters from killing anyone else. It made him feel as if for the first time that she didn't truly understand what needed to be done and that he couldn't count on her. If her reaction to killing Death Eaters was any indication, she'd never accept him if he managed to kill Voldemort and survive anyway.

Ron was standing next to her looking extremely uncomfortable but standing by Hermione's side, supporting her. Harry waited as they walked up to him. "Harry I…" Hermione began but Harry cut her off.

"Not in the halls, someone might hear." He ordered. The other two looked slightly ashamed before they agreed and followed him quickly to the Room of Requirement. Harry had a feeling Snape might be nearby or perhaps one of Malfoy's spies.

"I need a room where Death Eaters and their supporters can't spy on us." Harry said out loud as he paced in front of the door three times. Hermione and Ron exchanged looks. When he did Ron noticed Snape's scowling face as the door appeared.

"Better luck next time, Professor." Harry sneered as he opened the door and passed through.

Hermione and Ron quickly followed as Snape began to stalk angrily towards them. They were sure the door would close and lock Snape out. However the door opened a split second later and Snape stalked inside.

"No one is allowed in this room without a professor, Potter." Snape snarled.

Harry looked bored as he stood defiantly in front of the dark professor. "I suppose that's why the room let you in?"

Snape glared at the insolent teenager. "Despite what you and your pathetic guardians might believe, I am not loyal to the Dark Lord." Snape snarled.

Harry snorted. "Well if it's an act, bravo you could win an Oscar for your performances this year alone." He added insult to injury by clapping.

Snape looked ready to burst a blood vessel. "You are still no allowed within this room, Potter." He snarled. "Get out."

Harry stood defiantly. "No. Not until we are finished discussing our plans for killing Death Eaters."

Snape's eyes widen in surprise. He took a step back as he looked over towards Hermione and Ron. While he might have been ready to scoff at Harry's attitude, something about the way Hermione was flinching, and Ron looking ill made Snape hold his sarcastic comments. Instead he glared back at the arrogant boy. "You couldn't kill a Death Eater if you tried."

Harry stared him down. "I killed Quirrell, and a basilisk. I think moving on to killing Death Eaters shouldn't be a problem."

Snape glared at him. "Quirrell was about as good with a wand as Lockhart."

Harry smirked. "Well luckily we won't have to worry about that."

Snape looked about ready to continue with his tirade but he suddenly looked into Harry's eyes. He felt Snape's intrusion and fought to keep him out. He could tell what it was Snape was looking for. The plans Harry had said they were there to discuss. Harry decided to show him what he'd planned for the Death Eaters and the Dementors and pushed the idea of the Portkeys into the greasy git's mind. Rather he forced it hard into Snape's mind and delighted in imagining Snape's face as the Death Eater drowned in the depths of the Irish sea. Snape reared back in shock once more before he turned and stormed out of the room.

"Harry, was that wise?" Ron asked after the git had been gone for several seconds.

Harry shrugged and threw himself into one of the couches that had materialized when he'd asked for the room. "The room wouldn't have let him in if he supported Voldemort, and besides I'll bet Dumbledore was going to tell him anyway." Harry still refused to look at Hermione.

She sat down gingerly on the couch cushion furthest from Harry where she could see his face. The cold mask that he was wearing chilled her to the bone. She couldn't think of a way to start the conversation and Ron looked as uncomfortable as she did.

Luckily Harry was still anger enough to start without much tact. "If you think this is going to end without me either killing someone or being killed Hermione, you had better think again."

Hermione for her part looked exceptionally uncomfortable. "It's not that I think you won't have to kill Voldemort. That duel isn't of your choosing, I understand that." She pleaded for his understanding as she wrung her hands in her lap. "It's that I'd rather we captured the Death Eaters and put them on trial, rather than pre-meditate murder."

Harry snorted. "I see. So as long as we let them try to kill us first it's okay. But if we tried to plan an attack of our own or using tools created for another purpose to defend ourselves, we're murderers."

Hermione reared back as if slapped. Her face lost all it's color. She couldn't believe the anger Harry was radiating towards her. "That's not what I meant…" She said quietly.

Harry snorted as he turned away from her. "Isn't it?" He asked her scornfully.

Ron finally had enough. "Stop it!" He cried out, both turned their heads to look at him. "Harry you're being too rough about this." He said harshly. He accepted Harry's heated glare and gave back his own cold glance. "And Hermione, grow up." He said as he turned towards her.

To hear Ron use the words 'grow up' stunned both of his friends. Neither could say a word as he continued. "Hermione like it or not this is a war, and in war people need to kill or be killed." He said with a lot more compassion then before. He threw himself down on the seat next to her. "You've known the prophecy longer than I have. Why do you have a problem with it now?"

Hermione shut her eyes tightly and shook her head frantically. "I know Voldemort needs to be killed and I understand that we have to do it, but I came up with this… this… method of murder." She began to cry. "I-I don't want to be responsible for that." Ron yanked her into a supportive hug roughly and she latched onto his shoulder. Her cries were punctuated by deep sobs of utter despair.

Harry felt his anger melt away with each tear that fell. He walked over to his girlfriend and placed his hand on her shoulder in comfort. In seconds she abandoned Ron's shoulder and had clamped her clawed hands around Harry's waist and proceeded to drench his shoulder with her sorrow.

It took quite some time but Hermione was finally able to regain control of her emotions and while she was still horrified by the knowledge that she'd created a painful and horrible way to die, she understood that given a choice between life and death, it was better for the Death Eaters to be the ones on the receiving end of Death's invitation. Even if it came from _her_ weapon.

* * *

A/N: I want to thank everyone for the reviews from last chapter. I have two major projects and finals in the next two weeks then I am off for 3 wonderful weeks. I hope to get some serious work done. This story is getting close to the end now and I am beginning to set up my lines for the next one.


	29. Chapter 29

**Harry Potter and the Winds of Change **

**(Year Six Fan-Fic)**

_Disclaimer:__ This is a non-profit fan-fiction piece. No money is being made from it._

_Harry Potter, names, characters and related indicia are © and tm Warner Brothers 2000 +._

_Any quotes from the Canon books are © Joanne K. Rowling 1997 +._

_Special note that some of my non-canon facts come from "Acceptance of Fate" with permission from Jami._

_Some other ideas such as the Potter and Black Family Vaults come from other Fan-fics like _

"_Power of Time" and the rest are Canon Facts by JKR herself._

_Well the Circle of Lords idea is my brother's and mine! Feel free to use it ;)_

_**WARNING: UNEDITED**__….. Eventually I will repost with full edits and corrections, even I make mistakes ;)_

**Chapter 29- Confrontations**

It seemed as if the D.A. caught on to the dreadful sadness that penetrated Hermione's soul over the course of the next several weeks. Even Valentine's Day had been cast with a parlor of graying despair as the storm clouds of war gathered and the students continued to divide between the Order and the Death Eaters. The factions' lines were easier to see in the older students as friendship became strained or stronger based on the choices each person made.

All over the UK the same choice was being made by the majority of the magical community as it became clear that the Death Eaters were forcefully recruiting. Many people had been known to disappear in the middle of the night, their families not knowing if their missing loved ones were dead of serving the Dark Lord. Those that refused were threatened, as a result many of those that had been approached and were unwilling were leaving the UK altogether, fleeing the France before spreading out. Several groups of students had been pulled out as their families ran from the reach of Voldemort and his minions.

During the Portkey lessons that began the following week after the meeting in Professor Dumbledore's office, it was decided between Hermione and Professor Dumbledore that because of the consequences of the portkeys being used on creatures other than Dementors would result in a terrible death, that the portkey spell and location would only be taught to a select few. Harry chose his closest friends that had accompanied him to the Department of Mysteries plus Katey and Cho. The two seventh years had always stepped up and helped out the younger years within the D.A and had worked with Hermione on a schedule so no one was being overworked. The busy schedule and homework loads were manageable but had left little time for alone and personal time between Hermione and Harry.

Hermione had difficulties concentrating during the Portkey lessons and as a result had not been able to create a powerful enough portkey to break through the wards of Hogwarts. The rest of the group, Cho, Katey, Ron, Neville, Luna and Ginny had a few difficulties but now several weeks later could produce the portkeys to the precise location provided by the Irish Sea Merfolk, who had agreed to monitor the Dementors progress towards the surface once they were submerged.

Harry had been able to cast the spell with tremendous ease and had moved on to creating as many portkeys as possible to be used by the D.A. He'd recruited the Weasley Twins to create 'bottomless bags' to hold the numerous portkeys in. The hardest part had been choosing an activation sequence for the Portkeys. Harry decided that a wand tap with the word 'countdown' and a 10 second delay would be best. It seemed like the equivalent of a grenade; pull the pin, count, and throw.

To date Harry had created nearly 200 of the portkeys but the current estimates by the Order of the Phoenix had the number of Dementors at over 350 between England, Ireland and Scotland. The Irish Dementors weren't as much of a concern to Harry. He knew those few could be problems for the students who lived on the emerald isle when they went home for the summer. Harry was planning to make sure Seamus in particular was well armed when he left Hogwarts.

In the times Harry and Hermione had managed to be alone together had been spent in quiet, companionable, quality time. They were currently in the D.A. room working at their table by the back corner. It was early and the students needing help would be coming in soon.

The tension between them was lingering and had to be cleared eventually. Harry dreaded the conversation and had made no effort to initiate it. Conversations that started with the words 'we need to talk' were never good ones in his experience. They led to embarrassment, or physical pain, depending on who it was that wanted to 'talk' to him. Never having been in that situation with Hermione meant he had no idea what to expect from her.

_Would she want to break-up and leave me?_ The idea scared him down to the very depths of his soul. He had never opened up to anyone the way he had to Hermione. Not even Remus and Tonks, who were the most trusted adults in his life, could compare to the trust and devotion he had towards the girl reading so intently across the table from him.

_Would she understand that I don't want to be a killer, I just have no choice?_ Her reactions that night in Dumbledore's office had suggested to him that she wouldn't be able to see him the same way afterwards. Even months after coming to understand the meaning behind the prophecy, Harry himself still was having difficulties dealing with the idea that it is was him and him alone that could possibly stop Riddle.

_Could she still love me if I live while some of the others die? _This question petrified him. Harry wasn't naïve about the realities of war. He knew people would die, just like Sirius. Death Eaters would hunt them down and kill them as soon as they could. It was the way of terrorists. Over the years, losing people had become too harsh a truth. In his first year it seemed he lost his parents all over again when he learned the truth. With each year he had nearly lost someone, until forth year when he watched Cedric die at the hand of Wormtail. Then there was Sirius.

Harry knew he'd have to succeed in killing Voldemort, because if he didn't, there would be no one else to stand in his way. The Wizarding community in England would bow down to him in fear. Harry didn't know about the rest of the Wizarding World, the question of what they would do just didn't seem all that important because Harry was determined to stop him before the rest of the world would feel the need to intervene.

He had been so deep in thought that Hermione's voice calling to him was ignored until she poked him with her quill. "Harry!" She said louder.

Harry refocused his eyes on her face instead of looking beyond her. "Sorry I was thinking." He said as he looked back down at his parchment. The ink had dried in the nib of his quill nearly ruining it. He'd need to re-cut the nib if he wanted to keep using it. He kept his thoughts focused on his quill, trying to ignore the feeling of dread his mind had conjured with such topics.

"What about?" She asked, her voice colored with concern and curiosity. "You looked almost frightened and then so determined that it was…" Her voice trailed off.

Harry just shrugged. "Just the war and things." He shrugged, not looking at her. Instead he pulled out his trimming knife and began to work on his quill. He could feel her stare before she said the dreaded words.

"Harry, we really need to talk." She sighed as she placed her quill on its resting perch.

Harry just shrugged his shoulders and said nothing for what seemed like an eternity to him. When he looked up at her finally he saw with her arms crossed looking at him expectantly. "What's to talk about?" He said as he looked back down angrily at his paper that had not managed to write itself in the last few minutes. "I have to kill him, end of story."

He felt Hermione's fingers clutch his arm and he again was forced to look at her. Instead of condemnation he unexpectedly saw compassion. "I know that Harry and I'll do anything it takes to help you. You know that, don't you?" Her voice quivered as she spoke.

Harry shook his head. "You've made it plain Hermione that you don't want to be in the final battle and I respect that…" He began.

"The hell you do!" She swore as she stood up, walked over and dragged him to his feet. Rage poured from her eyes as her tears fell. Harry was surprised by the show of emotion and the anger behind them. "I have always been there beside you when the battles have begun! ALWAYS!" She yelled at him. "I might not be willing to use those bloody portkeys on just any target but I am going to be there." She vowed.

"Hermione you don't want to hurt anyone!" Harry cried out in frustration.

Hermione looked at him with her arms crossed over her chest protectively. "I have learned my lesson about believing a Death Eater is harmless."

Harry's eyes were drawn to her chest for a moment as he remembered the star shaped scar over her breast. "If it is you or them, could you do it?"

Hermione's eyes filled with pain and fear but were quickly replaced by determination. "I can take them down. Yes." She said firmly, without a quiver.

Harry sighed and sat back in his chair. "They'll just get back up again if you stun them." He said with a defeated feeling in his heart. That had been the hardest thing to come to terms with for the others. Knowing that stunning wasn't an option. That more lethal spells were going to need to be used. Anything short of an unforgivable would be needed to win.

Hermione lifted her chin. "Then I take their wands and portkey them somewhere else, like a ministry holding cell."

Harry threw up his hands. "You can't create a portkey." He snarled with frustration.

She glared at him hard enough to make him wish her could take a step back. "I can create portkeys." She snapped back. "I just won't create them to send people to the bottom of the Irish Sea!"

Harry shook his head. "Hermione look, I understand that you don't want to kill." He explained. "But if you can't kill them then at least consider doing something else during the battle."

"It has always been us doing battle against Voldemort and his minions together." She growled with exasperation. "What else do you expect me to do? Stay home and knit," she asked sarcastically, "waiting like a good little girl?"

"Of course not!" Harry cried back. "But if you can't kill, how are you going to feel watching them kill us? Or worse watching me kill them." His voice started out being loud but dropped to a near whisper as he finished his statement. His eyes were downcast as he looked away from her to study his hands intently, not daring to look at her.

Hermione slipped around the table so that she was squatting by his side and able to look up into his eyes so he could see her face. His eyes flicked up and there he saw the depth of her fear and her compassion. She took his hands and held them. They stared at each other for several moments before she spoke. "I understand this is something you have to do Harry. Voldemort has given you no choice in the matter, and neither does his followers." She told him, in her eyes he could see the truth in what she was saying to him. "They will all try to kill you and the rest of us to win as much favor as they can with him." She continued. "I understand that… and I truly do mean it when I say that what you have to do is the most horrible thing anyone can be asked to do, and when this is over I plan to be there to help you deal with the aftermath of your destiny."

"If I survive..." He said softly, not daring to say the word _we _instead.

Hermione smiled at him. "Of course you will." She said softly. "Voldemort can't beat you. He doesn't know how."

"But I don't know how to beat him either!" Harry said pulling his hands back. "And that doesn't change the fact that if you don't put them out of the fight they will just get back up and kill again."

"If I take their wands…" She protested standing up to her full height and placing her hands on her hips.

"They'll pick up someone else's and use it instead." Harry interrupted her standing so that he was staring down at her. Harry shook his head as he took a step back and opened his arms to her. She understood the gesture and stepped willingly into his arms, holding him. "Somehow I don't think it's going to be anything other than a full out assault on Hogwarts when he thinks he has enough support from his recruitment of Death Eaters and the other dark creatures to win."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Have you had any visions?"

Harry shook his head. "Not since the Department of Mysteries. I think I might have either burned that part of the connection away when he was trying to possess me, or Tom hasn't wanted to try again and locked it down himself."

"So what makes you think…" She began.

Harry glared at her and she quickly let the question die down. "Because he knows that if he can break in here, kill as many students as he wants, defeats me and Dumbledore at the same time, all of Britain will cower and surrender."

Hermione shook her head. "No. Minister Bones would stand up to him!"

Harry just shook his head sadly. "What makes you think she is going to be in charge when the assault happens?"

Hermione looked at him with a deeply sad stare that had become all too familiar to him lately. It was a look that showed just how much the war had taken from his girlfriend. "You think she'll be assassinated?" She asked, her voice low and quivering slightly. Harry shuddered at the question. It was certainly a question no muggle girl would be asking her boyfriend at seventeen. _Muggle girls also wouldn't be developing new ways to kill terrorists either_, the thought sarcastically.

Harry ran his hand through his hair and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. That or maybe the Death Eaters might try to overthrow her or force a surrender through the Circle of Lords or something." He suggested. The thought of the Death Eater members working together at a super secret meeting place where they held power and sway over the Wizarding community was a likely place for them to start from but he had no idea how. He hoped that Hermione might have some insight he seemed to be lacking.

Hermione sucked in her breath sharply. "Oh Merlin! I never thought of that!"

Harry looked down at her in surprise. "You never thought of what?"

Hermione quickly walked over to their table and began to pack their things away. "We need to go to the Room of Requirements."

Harry looked on bewildered as his normally very careful girlfriend randomly shoved parchment, quills and books back into her bag. "What are you looking for?"

Hermione stopped and looked up at him and shook her head. "_We_ need to check on the rulings of the House of Lords in wartime." She said, emphasizing the word 'we' since he didn't hear it the first time she said it. "I need you to unlock your access to the past rulings."

"Oh." He said quietly. "I never really thought about the Book of Rulings before. But won't the room just give you a copy you can read?" He asked her.

Hermione shook her head. "The room doesn't work like that. It can give me the item I need, but it can't bypass enchantments on the books." She explained as she watched Harry pack his bag and gather up his things.

"So you think they plan to use the House of Lords then?" Harry asked her, hoping to bypass the research all together.

Hermione shook her head. "I don't know yet, but it is a possibility I haven't looked into." She began to explain he theory to him. "If the Death Eater faction is still at six members and the Order's faction is still at seven with the other moderates at eight…"

Harry interrupted her. "It's seven in each of the three factions."

"I'm counting the defector from the August meeting as a swing vote." Hermione explained with a slight edge of irritation.

Harry nodded his understanding. "Ok that makes sense, go on." He said smiling softly with amusement at her temper.

"If Hogwarts in attacked how many do you think would side with the Death Eaters out of the eight swing votes?" Hermione asked.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know…" He thought about who was in the Circle and who had children or grandchildren in Hogwarts." Most of the members, I think… If he holds the students as hostages that is… I think Mrs. Longbottom would be on our side." Harry thought for several minutes. "Maybe two others… As much as I don't like him, Dawlish won't side with the Death Eaters on anything if he thinks it's wrong. And he'd be one of the few without any family at risk if the students are taken."

Hermione nodded. "And we already know that our side would lose three seats permanently, if Voldemort wins the Battle."

Harry's face turned stony. "Yeah, my two and Dumbledore's."

Hermione laid a hand on his shoulder. "That's not going to happen." She said firmly. Harry met her eyes. They were burning bright for the first time in months with determination. "But if we know what he is planning for after the assault then we can take steps to stop him in case we have to retreat from Hogwarts."

"Retreat? How? Where would we go?" Harry asked her with wide eyes. The thought of abandoning the castle had not crossed his mind before.

"One step at a time." She said brightly. "First we have to see if there is a precedent for this type of overruling of the 'Minister of Magic'."

* * *

It was several hours later when a very frustrated Hermione slammed the book shut. She moved so fast that only Harry's quick seeker reflexes save his finger from being slammed in the extremely thick book."This is going to take forever!" Hermione moaned as she sat back dejected. "There are literally over 1000 years of decisions in this book with each meeting having several of them per meeting!"

Harry sighed. "It is pretty dry reading." He admitted as he rubbed his tired eyes. "At least we discarded over 900 years before the Minister position was established in 1692."

Hermione scowled at the book once more before she began to look over her notes. "Let's review." She said as she willed the room to change from a library table to a comfy couch in front of a fireplace. "In the beginning the Minister position was designed to carry out the will of the Circle."

Harry nodded with her assessment of the history. "Yeah, it was a publicly accessible liaison for the Circle since it's supposed to be the upper crust of the community."

Hermione's nose crinkled with distaste. "That didn't last even a century."

"Yeah… The Goblin rebellion of 1753 made the Minister and his administration into a group of heroes. The Circle couldn't deny the minister's request to be more independent. They made sure to hold on to the purse strings though."

Hermione let out an unladylike snort. "He who controls the money, controls the government."

Harry had to agree. "It's the main focus of the meetings now." He admitted. "At least that's what Mad-eye has been telling me when he reports back on what happens at the meetings."

Hermione looked up at him surprised. "I wasn't aware that the Circle has been meeting since the summer."

Harry just shrugged. "They meet to approve any extra spending that needs to be discussed, or any ruling of the Wizardingmot that needs to be overturned." Harry thought back on the days that Mad-Eye had brought him both his own and Arthur's reports. "They have only met three times including the summer meeting, but nothing really important has been discussed as far as I can tell."

"What has been mentioned?" She asked.

Harry thought back on the list. "Some additional department funding approvals; magical creature liaisons, underage magical use, transportation, and minister expenses."

Hermione bit her lip as she thought on all those departments. "Did the Death Eater block vote together on all those decisions?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't think so. At least nothing that looked suspicious, Mad-Eye would have made sure to mention that to me since he knew that was the type of thing I am watching for."

"What type of expenses does the Minister incur?" She asked thoughtfully.

Harry shrugged. "No idea. I only get an overview from Mad-eye."

Hermione looked thoughtful but brushed her thoughts aside and snuggled into Harry's side in front of the fireplace the room provided. "I'm sure we'll find something later when we look again. Right now I'd like to just be with you." She said with a smile as she squeezed him with a hug.

Harry smiled down at his girlfriend and hugged her back. He placed a kiss on her forehead and settled into a comfortable silence.

It wasn't until sometime the next afternoon when he was supposed to meet up with Hermione to continue looking at the book in the room of requirements that Harry remembered that they hadn't finished their conversation about what she would do in the upcoming battle. As much as he wanted to have her support he was coming to see her lack of foresight into the needs of war as a liability that he couldn't afford. Knowing he'd need to watch over her if she did take part would mean splitting his attention between fighting for his life and fighting for hers. During the battle in the Department of Mysteries Harry had learned the lesson when he saw her fall.

It was mean but Harry wondered how she would react if the roles had been reversed. Would she still be so against putting them down if she had thought they had killed him instead? He sighed and pushed those thoughts aside. Knowing Hermione as he did he was sure she had thought of all that but her moral convictions still would not allow her to kill them. And if Harry was honest with himself, the fact that she was willing to stand up to him for those beliefs made him admire her more than ever.

* * *

After several days of fruitless searching Hermione finally found what she was looking for. "Here it is Harry!" She yelled excitedly. "Here's what they are planning to do!"

Harry looked at the book and began to read. _It has been decided that as the minister is not able to fulfill his obligations at this time that we shall elect an interim minister to replace the minister until the next elections can be held_. _Eleven votes required to approve a candidate._

"That would certainly be it then." Harry said slowly, counting how many votes the Death Eaters would have if they held the Minister's niece and several other important students as hostages to ensure the votes went in their favor. "They could count on a majority vote even if we could place someone in the running on our side if certain people were to be held as ransom."

Hermione nodded as she looked away deep in thought. "Which students would be most at risk?"

"Susan Bones would be the most important hostage. Without her they can't say the Minister would be unable to fulfill her duties as minister." Harry said as he began to think of the members of the circle. While Hermione pulled out a piece of parchment and self inking quill from her book bag and began to make a list.

"Neville of course," Harry added, "he'll be taking over his seat in August of next year like me."

Hermione nodded. "Is his grandmother a moderate or an Order faction member?" She asked him. Harry had been surprisingly closed mouthed about who was in the Circle, even with her.

"Moderate." He said still deep in thought. "The other moderates might have relatives here, in fact I'd be surprised if there weren't any since purebloods are all related to each other somehow."

Hermione nodded. "I guess the question is who is related to them that matters enough for the student to be a useful hostage against them."

Harry shook his head. "I wouldn't have the first clue."

Hermione looked a little frustrated. "There are over 260 students here in Hogwarts. Who do we know that knows every pureblood or half-blood that is still in the school and which of those students would be important to the members of the Circle, besides Dumbledore."

Harry suddenly smiled. "I know someone who would." Hermione glared at him until he noticed. "Madame Marchbanks." He said.

Hermione looked at Harry in disbelief. "You know the woman in charge of the OWL and NEWT examination board?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot she was in charge of those." Harry said thinking back to the meeting and the quick lesson in politics that she'd taught him. "She was quite nice and answered a lot of questions for me."

Hermione looked torn between wanting to do physical harm to Harry and being in awe of the fact that he'd spoken to her and asked questions. "And you never mentioned this to me before why?" She sputtered.

Harry backed away from the anger in her expression slightly. "I'm not supposed to tell people who is in the Circle." He explained with a slight wariness in his tone. "And I honestly forgot about it, there was a lot on my mind this past summer."

She sighed. "Come on then, we have a letter to prepare." She motioned for him to move his chair closer so they could compose the letter to Madame Marchbanks together.

An hour later they entered the common room to find it almost empty except for Ron, Ginny, Neville, Harry Eves and Harmon Kilpatrick. When the two came in Ron exploded. "Where have you two been?"

Harry looked at his friend in surprise only to see the frightened look on the faces of everyone else. "What is going on?"

Harry stood up and ran over to him and grabbed his hand. "Duncan Nott is in trouble." He told him. "His brother told him that if he wasn't ready to commit to the cause tonight that his dad would be pulling him from Hogwarts until he 'learned his lesson' come Easter."

Harry sighed and summoned his cloak from his room. "Hermione gather every prefect you trust, and Professor McGonagall. Come to the Slytherin Common Room as fast as you can. I'll meet you there."

"Harry!" She cried out. Seeing his look of concentrated determination she swallowed her comments and kissed his cheek. "For luck." She said with a shaky smile as she ran ahead out the portrait hole on her way to find the others.

Ron, Ginny and Neville looked at each other and turned back to Harry. "Neville and I will be on the lookout for trouble near the snake common room to be sure you're not ambushed." Ron said. "Ginny, why don't you find Professor Dumbledore? Harry will need him of Snape shows up."

Ginny and Neville nodded their agreements. "We'll see you soon Harry." Ginny said as she turned to go.

Harry smiled and nodded his head. "Ginny," Harry called out making her turn towards him, "He likes blood pops this week." Ginny made a face but left at a run.

Harry left the other two planning their watch place on the Marauder's Map and headed down to the Slytherin Common Room as fast as he could. It took him five minutes to get there. Luck was with him as he could see Caprius hanging around outside the portrait looking more than a little agitated.

"Caprius," Harry whispered.

"Potter? Thank Merlin you're here." Caprius said in obvious relief.

"Open the door and let me follow," Harry commanded him still in a whisper. "I want my entrance to be a surprise."

Caprius nodded and said the password loud enough for Harry to hear. "Os Porcus." And he held the door open for a split second to allow Harry to enter behind him. As he passed through Harry made sure to wedge the door open with a piece of parchment at the floor level so the door looked closed, but was open enough for his reinforcements to get in.

The Slytherin common room looked the same as it had back in Harry's second year. Looking around he could see Malfoy had set up his court in front of the fireplace on a raised stone dais that projected the heat outwards. The group had poor Duncan Nott seated on the floor surrounded by the older Death Eater supporters in comfortable chairs with Goyle and Theodore Nott flanking Malfoy on the steps in front of the hearth. Malfoy it seemed was in the middle of one of his rants.

Harry took several minutes to get into position once he saw there was no immediate danger and took notice of the students in the common room at that moment. The first thing he made certain of was that the people Harry was aware of that supported the Dark Lord were in fact with Malfoy's little court. The lack of any seventh years besides the two with Malfoy made him slightly edgy. Harry hoped they were not just studying in their rooms. There were a few people in the large common room but they were well away from the Death Eater wannabes.

The hallways leading to the dorms of either side of the common room came out closer to the door than he was going to be situated. It wasn't ideal but Harry hoped the majority of the students were not going to become involved. Watching the proceedings Harry allowed his temper to rise steadily as he placed himself carefully at the end of gathering with his back facing towards a wall.

"I don't care if you are the only Slytherin male in your year! You still can NOT be friends with a bloody Gryffindor!" Malfoy was yelling at him.

"Mother and father do not approve." Theodore Nott glared at his younger brother with distain. "They have promised to sort you out if you do not start to behave like a proper Slytherin."

Harry decided to speak up at this point. "So you have decided to break our agreement." He pulled his cloak back to reveal his presence in their common room. His face was covered in an evil smile. "Good. I was hoping you would since I now have permission to do as I like with Death Eaters and their supporters."

Harry's undetected presence and sudden appearance caused the expected result. Malfoy paled as he could see how deeply Harry's eyes were glowing red. The rest of the Slytherin students in the Common room began to scramble for their wands and gather themselves up to confront the intruder.

Poor Duncan Nott was so relieved to see Harry that he was too slow to move towards him before his oldest brother grabbed him by the collar and hauled him up in front of him like a shield. The seven locked ranks around Malfoy. Harry wasn't surprised to see Urquhart and Vaisey from the Slytherin quidditch team surrounding Malfoy with Bulstrode and Zabini rounding out the Slytherin prince's goon squad. The only one missing that Harry had been expecting and could not see was Parkinson, but considering her 'status' within the common room it wasn't a complete surprise.

"How the hell did you get in here Potter?" Malfoy yelled. He and his group raised their wands towards Harry but held their fire.

Harry smirked confidently and crossed his arms over his chest making his Slytherin perfect badge stand out and glimmered in the light from the floating candles and the fireplace. "Through the front door." He drawled. "I'm sure Pansy loves the password."

Malfoy and his friends looked angered by the information and glared at him. But looking around Malfoy only saw himself surrounded by his friends and the growing number of students between Harry and the portrait door, he returned Harry's smirk with one of his own. "You made a huge mistake coming in here alone Potter."

Harry snorted and laughed. "You are a bigger idiot than I thought if you think I am here without a plan Draco." Harry knew he had to keep the idiot talking while Hermione and his friends got the teachers and perfects rounded up. So he decided to push Draco's curiosity to buy himself and his friends more time. "And what makes you think this is the first time I've been here for one of your little meetings?"

Harry hadn't thought it possible but Draco's face paled even further. More telling was the faltering of some of the wands around him as his backup began to lose confidence at Harry's defiance.

"This is a family matter, it doesn't involve our agreement." Draco said carefully.

Harry's eyes narrowed. He'd expected Draco to start to lose his temper, not become cautious. It seemed old dogs could be taught new tricks, because it looked like Draco had finally learned to think before he boasted.

"I don't agree." Harry hissed at him. "If it was a family matter, it would be up to Nott alone to convince his brother of the family loyalties. Not you and your friends," Harry snarled, "and it certainly would not be aired in the middle of the common room area you have setup as your recruitment headquarters for Voldemort where everyone can hear it."

There was a large collection of gasps from the students not standing with Malfoy at Harry's proclamation, and a few screams, but Harry had locked eyes with Draco and seen him flinch and rub his chest the way Snape would rub his arm when people would say the Dark Lord's favored name.

"How I decide to conduct my private family affairs is none of your concern Potter!" Theodore yelled.

Harry openly laughed. "When you made this display public, it ceased to be private Nott." He cocked his head to the side slightly. "Or do you need to go back to primary school to review the English language to learn what private means?"

Nott snarled and began to say a spell but it was cut off by a yowl as his little brother stomped on his toes, forcing the older boy to release his brother's collar. Duncan took advantage of his freedom and ran to Caprius Broodmoor, who like most of the house was watching the scene with a great deal of interest. Theodore was about to follow his brother to grab him again but Goyle grabbed his arm and kept him in place without a word.

Harry could feel his wand heating in warning that Neville was becoming nervous and possibly in need of help, but Harry didn't have time for that now and calmly ignored it. Malfoy must have seen something from him because he regained some of his confidence suddenly.

"You are alone in here." Draco suddenly announced. He dropped his wand a fraction of an inch. "If your friends were here they would have shown their faces by now."

Harry laughed. "I can't bring just any old Gryffindor into the Slytherin common room Malfoy. But believe me I am not alone."

Malfoy glanced over at Broodmoor and Duncan Nott. "A fourth year and a firstie Potter? Surely you can do better than that." He laughed. His minions quickly followed. Harry also looked over and notice for the first time that he now had the backup he'd been waiting for. He pulled the phoenix song forward in his mind to calm himself as he noticed two spells being fired over by the girl's dorm, luckily Malfoy and his goons were facing him and not the area where the spells had been fired silently.

Harry laughed, quickly bringing their own laughter to a halt. "Did you honestly think that making the whole house watch you browbeat Crabbe about taking his oath to take the dark mark was helping your cause?" He taunted them; causing some gasps from the crowd as several people put together the belief that Harry wanted them to. They were starting to believe that he had been watching over the younger Slytherins all along, protecting those that could not protect themselves by coming into the common room and watching like a guardian. He knew who his enemies were and he was here to call them on it because they had stepped over the line.

The group of Death Eater wannabes now looked petrified that he knew about the oaths. But they also looked confused. "What do you know about any of it?" Nott asked with a tone of angry and malice.

Harry laughed with a condescending edge. "You don't honestly think you safe within this room from monitoring by outsiders do you?" At the suddenly frightened glances between the group Harry knew he had them. "Oh you did?" He faked astonishment. "What a remarkable display of cunning and ambition from the model Slytherins you believe yourselves to be." He gave them a pout. "How unlike a _true_ Slytherin. Do you honestly think that everyone else lacks the intelligence to be more cunning than you?" He snorted with disgust. "Hell even Neville's toad is more cunning than you lot."

"He's alone, we can blast him and leave him somewhere else after we wipe his memory." Snarled Nott. "Then we can take care of the others."

"I would not suggest such an action Mr. Nott because it would lead to me having to expel you." A voice came from behind the group. Most of them turned to see Dumbledore standing behind them with his twinkle firmly in place. Looking around they could see several wands pointed at them from the crowd that had been watching. It was only now that they could see most of the school Perfects were interspersed with the younger Slytherin years in a protective spread, except for Hermione who had Pansy tied up and silenced over by the girl's hallway. Harry was not surprised by the sudden appearance of the Headmaster, unlike the rest of the Slytherin House. Harry was aware the Headmaster could become invisible without the aid of invisibility cloaks

The evil group lowered their wands in defeat, most looking angry but keeping their mouths shut. "Excellent." Dumbledore said in his best grandfatherly voice. "Perhaps we can discuss this privately in my office." He added kindly, but anyone looking at the Headmaster knew it was an order. It was at that moment that Snape came sweeping into the room followed quickly by Ron and Neville. Harry saw they and quickly waved them out. Ron and Neville both slipped out and waited outside.

"What is going on in here?" Snape snarled, not seeing Dumbledore right away. "What are you doing to my students in their common room Ms. Granger?"

Everyone in the room looked over to Dumbledore and Snape's eyes followed taking in the fact that there were a lot of witnesses staring at him. "I believe she was stopping your student from doing something that was about to get her into a great deal of trouble Professor Snape." Dumbledore said gently. "I am sure that Ms. Parkinson has calmed down now Ms. Granger, perhaps you would be so kind as to release her from her bonds."

Hermione nodded and released Pansy and wisely stepped away from her and walked over to join Harry. Ginny quickly looked about to make sure no one was watching her, other than Harry, and slipped outside to join her brother and Neville.

"Now let us adjourn to my office shall we?" Dumbledore said once he had finished gathering the wands from the Death Eater teenagers.

As the group began to walk out of the common room several of the younger years not in the D.A. walked over and thanked Harry. Caprius Broodmoor and Duncan Nott made their way over and also offered their thanks.

"I still think you were crazy for coming in here Potter, but thank you." Caprius said, putting his hand out for Harry to take. He took the offered hand and gave it a firm shake and smiled at the two Slytherins.

"I guess if you spend too much time in the company of Gryffindors the Slytherin tendencies' get overwritten on occasion." Harry offered with a small smile.

"But the Slytherin cunning gets honed with the need to have a rush of excitement." Duncan offered.

Harry looked down at Duncan and gave him a wide smile. "That it does. I have to constantly find ways to rein the bloody Gryffindors in from their bravery."

"You have too…" Hermione pretended to fume as Harry playfully backed away from her. "Of all the-" Harry cut her off with a kiss in front of everyone, eliciting a few catcalls but the mood in the room changed from the tenseness during the confrontation to ease, now that the older Slytherins and Professor Snape had left the room.

Caprius Broodmoor chuckled and waited for a moment to regain Harry's attention. "Potter, if some of the other students wish to join your group, can they still sign up?"

Harry looked around at the group of younger students who seemed torn. For some it was obvious that they were lost. Others they were hopeful and still others looked angry, especially the fifth years that had been exposed to Malfoy for much longer than the others.

Hermione however spoke up before Harry had finished taking in the considerations involved in accepting new members. "Of course." She said kindly, making Harry turn to her in surprise. "They will still need to sign the paper saying they won't betray the group and of course they will need to work hard to get caught up but I am sure those of you that had been attending can help them."

Harry sighed and smiled as he shook his head. "She's right of course." He said softly. "Talk to Luna or Cho if you need extra time in the D.A. room to get them caught up, alright Broodmoor?"

Caprius Broodmoor nodded and Duncan beamed up at them both. "Thanks again for rescuing me."

Harry felt a chill go up his spine as he thought of what both Nott parents likely had in mind for their child when they got him home, but he managed a sickly smile and said his goodbyes before Duncan ran ahead of Hermione and Harry to make their way up to the Headmaster's office. He was surprised not to see Ginny, Ron or Neville but figured they had made themselves scarce after Snape's sudden arrival.

As the two walked Harry fell deeply into thought. Hermione watched him from the corner of her eye and also picked up on his concern. "They are going to hurt him when he goes home, aren't they?" She asked him softly, afraid of his answer.

Harry nodded dejectedly. "I imagine they are." He said as he stuffed his fists into his pants, trying to hide his frustration.

"Is there anything we can do about it?" Hermione questioned fearfully.

Harry shook his head. "If the ministry and Dumbledore couldn't protect me, a poor half-blood living with muggles and famous to boot, what makes you think they can protect a pureblood with 'loving parents'?" He hissed out the last two words venomously. "Besides there is a war on, who has time to deal with a domestic matter?" Hermione wisely stayed quiet for the rest of the walk, allowing Harry time to think of the situation.

Less than five minutes later the two began the climb up the stairs to the Headmaster's office however the door was closed and loud voices could be heard through the door. Hermione pulled Harry to a stop. "Let's listen for a moment so we know what they are thinking." Harry nodded. The two stepped closer so the voices could be heard clearly.

"I don't care if the brat is supposed to be the Slytherin prefect; he had no right to bring in the others." Snape snapped. "That is supposed to be the one place where my students do not have to deal with the other Houses and their prejudges against my House."

"Like it or not Professor Snape, Mr. Potter was well within his rights when a complaint was made of bullying by our house members on another member. It was also made clear that the bullying was going on behind the closed doors of the common room portrait. Any prefect can call upon another to back them up when the situation calls for it." Dumbledore said with clear authority. "There were Prefects for each house present."

"Figures, Potter is going to get away with this like he does everything else." Said a quieter voice by the door, Harry wasn't sure but he thought it might be one of the seventh year quidditch players.

"Now that that's been settled," Dumbledore continued, "shall we discuss the incident that prompted the visit by the sixth year Slytherin Prefect to the common room?" There was a pause before Dumbledore continued. "If you would tell me what happened please Mr. Nott."

There was another pause before the younger Nott said in a shaky voice. "It was nothing Headmaster."

Harry turned to Hermione and she nodded her head with a determined glare and the two opened the door and walked into the room. "Sorry we're late professor." Harry said with a hard, clipped voice as he slipped in and walked over to Duncan Nott's side. Turning he faced the group of older students and Snape who were all glaring at either young Nott or Harry and Hermione as they stood defiantly. Hermione flanked young Nott on his right while Harry took the left farthest from Dumbledore and closest to the fuming potions professor. Harry saw Hermione lead down and whisper to Duncan who immediately relaxed and smiled up at her. Harry placed a hand on the boy's shoulder to offer him some additional support.

Fawkes took that moment to sing a few notes and glide over to stand in front of Duncan. The young boy couldn't help but pet the beautiful creature and smile even wider at the sound of the song. Harry watched from the other side of the room as watched as each of the older students winced at the sound and Malfoy once again rubbed his chest over his heart as if it has stung. Snape did not react, although Harry wasn't sure if it was because he was used to the sound or if it was because the cold-hearted professor was actually on their side.

The headmaster looked over at young Nott, "Perhaps you are ready now to tell me what it was that happened."

"He already said it was nothing, why don't you leave it alone." Snarled Theodore Nott.

Duncan flinched. "I'm ready now Headmaster." He said softly. "I just would rather talk without Professor Snape or the others in here." He admitted. Fawkes crooned to him in a reassuring manner.

Snape looked pleased for a split second before his face turned to complete anger. "As his Head of House I am entitled to be here as I am responsible for his welfare." He said in his silky smooth, intimidating tone.

"Of course Professor Snape," Dumbledore said. "However I believe you will be needed outside the door to keep your other students company while I discuss this with the younger Mr. Nott, Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger."

There was some grumbling from the ranks but as Nott was about to say something else he was silenced by Snape's glare. "As you wish Headmaster." The group moved out the door. Once it closed Harry quickly cast several silence and anti-eavesdropping spells at the door and wall.

Dumbledore smiled and nodded his approval. "Before we begin, are you alright with Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger being here while you tell me what happened?"

Duncan nodded gratefully. "Yes Headmaster." He said respectfully. "I trust them."

Dumbledore gave the child his best comforting, grandfatherly smile. "Now Mr. Nott, is there anything you wish to tell me?"

Harry though back on the many times that Dumbledore had said those words to him, now that he was proficient with Occlemency and Legimency he knew that the question was meant to bring forward all the thoughts that he did want to share or hide from the Headmaster, but the most pressing one would come close enough to the surface that there was a chance for a simple surface scan to read the fear. Harry was also aware that with him his fears of talking to authority figures had often been what Dumbledore had read and not truthfully what it was Harry wanted to or wished he could share with the Headmaster.

As Harry was thinking, he half listened to the story of young Nott as he explained about the letters his brother had sent home after he'd made friends with the Gryffindors in his year. He pulled one of the return letters from his parents from his robe and handed it over to the headmaster. He explained that his parents had threatened to pull him from Hogwarts and home-school him if he kept up his behavior. When Nott told Dumbledore about his brother hitting him in front of most of the House including Professor Snape Harry finally turned his full attention towards the conversation.

"Headmaster," Hermione began urgently.

Dumbledore raised his hand and quieted the enraged Hermione. "Are you making a formal complaint against Professor Snape, Mr. Nott?" He asked with a kind but slightly harder voice.

Harry bristled at the tone; he knew it was meant to shame the child into dropping the complaint. "You aren't suggesting that he enjoys being beaten are you Albus?" Harry asked him in a tone what made Duncan and Hermione shiver; it did draw the headmaster's attention from young Nott to his eyes.

Dumbledore looked a little unsettled. "No child enjoys being beaten Mr. Potter."

"And yet you are suggesting that being beaten is for the 'greater good' again, are you not?" Harry asked with unerring accuracy at the old man's soul. Fawkes added his own rebuke from in front of the young boy.

Dumbledore sighed and looked away. "There is not much that I can do."

Hermione looked shocked. "What do you mean there's not much you can do? You are the Chief Warlock; surely you can protect him from child abuse?"

"My hands are tied in this matter due to the nature of the war at this time, as you are very much aware of Ms. Granger." Dumbledore said in his best disappointed tone.

Seeing Hermione only flinch from his disappointment made Harry both proud of her for over-coming her fears, and angry at Dumbledore for trying to use it against her.

"I'm tired of doing your job for you Albus. Either you begin to protect the students of this school as your job requires," Harry threatened him with his full fury on his face, "and stop fighting me every step of the way, or I will remove myself and all those I care about from your field of battle. We are not bloody chess pieces in your game against Voldemort!"

Albus looked shocked at Harry's ultimatum. "So we are back to this point again are we young Harry." He sighed.

Harry snorted. "Considering you never seem to take your own advice on doing "what is right over what is easy", than yes we are." He dropped his arms in front of him and widened his stance unconsciously while tightening his grip on his wand. Seeing Harry prepare for a fight, Hermione pushed Duncan behind her and she drew her own wand.

Dumbledore looked like he'd been sucker punched as he stared at his two favorite students taking battle stances against him. Even Fawkes crooning from behind Hermione didn't take the edge off Harry's anger or Hermione's preparations; instead it seemed as if his song strengthened them.

"I can't undermine Professor Snape's authority in the Slytherin common room." He said sadly. "He does what he can, but he has to walk a fine line to maintain the trust of his students."

"Nobody I know trusts him." Duncan piped up surprising everyone in the room, but little Duncan was so enraptured with Fawkes it was almost as if he wasn't noticing the tension in the room at that moment. "All the younger years trust Broodmoor, and that's because we know he can get Harry to tell a teacher who can help us if we really need it, but that's only for something big."

Dumbledore looked surprised by the admission. "You mean even if you had a problem with your brother that wasn't related to the situation at home you would not bring it to Professor Snape?" He asked with concern.

Duncan laughed sarcastically. "Are you kidding?" He looked up at the headmaster with a disgusted look. "On the first day he told us he didn't want to hear of any whining, we were Slytherins, not a bunch of Gryffindors, as such we were expected to get our own revenge and not come to him to tattletale on one another." Duncan looked back down to Fawkes who seemed to be encouraging the child to continue. "Only Malfoy has ever gotten away with it because of his father is who he is to the Dark Lord." He explained.

"And because he was only ever complaining about me." Harry added.

Duncan nodded. "Yes, that's true too."

Dumbledore again looked saddened and unsure. "Harry perhaps we can come to some other arrangement."

Hermione growled in her throat, a habit she'd picked up from Harry and Remus recently. "Duncan, do you want to remain in Slytherin?"

Duncan looked up in surprise and joy. "I can leave the dungeons?" Harry's heartstrings were yanked at the tone Duncan used. He remembered once having that hope of leaving a bad situation, only to have it torn away by the man in front of him, Snape and Wormtail.

"Ms. Granger, he cannot be re-sorted." The headmaster informed her.

"I am sorry to say that the Headmaster is correct in his assessment." He sorting hat said from his shelf before Harry could retort heatedly. "I cannot re-sort a child once the procedure has taken place."

Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment. "Is there a rule about staying in the dorms?"

"Only that the students are required to be in their designated areas by curfew. Either the common areas or their designated suites." The hat continued

"Suites?" Hermione asked. "What suites?"

"The marriage suite, for married couples over the age of fourteen." The sorting hat replied.

"FOURTEEN!" Hermione yelled.

"Hermione we need to concentrate on one issue at a time." Harry reminded her. When Hermione nodded he turned to the hat who was giving them more answers than the headmaster. "Are the students required to stay in their house dorms?"

"No, some students used to return home when they lived close-by or on the farming manors and were required to work at home after classes." The sorting hat replied.

"So Duncan could move into one of the other dorms for safety?" Harry asked. Watching the Headmaster as he sat silently watching the exchanges with an increasingly saddening frown.

"Yes, theoretically." The Hat replied. "The headmaster would be required to authorize the current 'designated area' in which Mr. Nott would is expected after curfew."

"Well headmaster, are you going to change it?" Hermione asked sweetly.

"There are many things to consider Ms. Granger." The headmaster hedged.

Harry turned his gaze towards the Headmaster and sent a blast of his memories of the incident in the common room from his point-of-view to the Headmaster. "While you decide what is the 'best course of action for the Greater Good' is Albus, I will be moving into the Slytherin dorms. And if there is any type of altercation you can deal with Tonks and Remus." Harry said angrily before turning on his heel and storming out of the office, pushing past Malfoy and his buddies outside the door.

"Mr. Potter!" Dumbledore called out urgently as he reached the stairway. When Harry turned he glared at the old man. "You are right. Mr. Nott will be moved to a dorm of his choice."

"Gryffindor please, Headmaster!" Duncan replied. Dumbledore turned to the younger Nott and nodded.

"Of course, Mr. Nott." Dumbledore replied. "Perhaps Mr. Potter would be willing to escort you to get your things from the Slytherin dorms while I discuss matters with your housemates."

Snape wisely said nothing as Harry and Duncan left. Hermione stayed and later reported everything that happened to Harry once he returned to the common room after placing Duncan and his things safely into the first year boys Gryffindor dorm.

* * *

Hermione managed to get Harry to sit down calmly in front of the fireplace on the leather couch. "Is Duncan settled?"

Harry gave her a true heartfelt smile. "Settled, no. Happy and grateful to be away from the Slytherin dorms, and with his friends, yes."

Hermione laughed. "Those boys are going to up all night talking about what happened I imagine."

"That would be my guess." Harry admitted. The two sat quietly for a few minutes until the rest of the group joined them downstairs.

Ron and Neville pulled up two chairs from the studying table while Ginny pulled over a comfortable sitting chair. Hermione cast a privacy charm once everyone was within the boundaries. There were a few other Gryffindors still awake and working on their homework and the group certainly didn't want to be overheard or interrupted.

Harry quickly explained everything to his friends about what had happened in the common room and what had happened in the headmaster's office until he had left with Duncan Nott. Hermione took over from that point.

"I stayed in the corner and disillusioned myself." She admitted. "The headmaster watched me do it and had acknowledged me but said nothing so I stayed to listen."

"He didn't point you out to the Greasy Bat?" Ron asked, clearly shocked that Dumbledore had allowed it.

"Dumbledore's not stupid, Ron." Neville said, "Misguided at times, but he's not as dotty as people think."

"Luna thinks it's an act to get people to underestimate him." Ginny said.

"I agree with her too." Hermione said. "He is good at playing his part when he's in public, but lately his mask slips in private when he is talking to you mostly Harry."

Harry shrugged. "That's because I call him on it."

"So what happened after Harry left?" Ron asked impatiently.

"Well they all came in, looking sulky. Snape was looking like he was ready to spit nails." Hermione explained. "Dumbledore told him that for the foreseeable future that the sixth and seventh year Slytherins with the exception of Greengrass and Davis are on probation. Next offence and their wands will be snapped and they will be expelled. They were also warned that any retaliation against Duncan by younger years that indicates it was initiated by them would mean their expulsion too."

"Crabbe is included in that list I guess?" Neville asked softly.

Hermione nodded sadly. "While he wasn't there tonight and had hid in his rooms most nights, he was there the night Theodore beat up Duncan. It looks like he did take the oath."

Neville looked disheartened at that and stared down at his hands in his lap. "We failed to help him, didn't we?"The group looked depressed about that for a few moments before Hermione continued on with her tale.

"Snape has been temporarily removed as Head of Slytherin House." She told them quietly.

"WHAT?" Yelled nearly everyone except Harry. He stayed absolutely still as if he expected it. He waited for everyone to get over their initial surprise before he silently urged Hermione to continue.

"Dumbledore waited until the others had left to talk to Snape. He explained that while he hadn't known about the injuries Duncan had sustained he could ignore it, but with Duncan making a formal complaint Dumbledore had to do something." She took a deep breath as her audience watched completely silently. "Snape didn't look all that upset about it." She said with a touch of puzzlement in her voice.

"I wonder why?" Ginny said.

"Without the responsibility of being Head of House, Snape will not be expected to look the other way anymore." Neville explained. "He can tell the new head of house about what is actually happening and the students will assume that the portraits or someone else is telling on them."

Hermione nodded. "That's the impression I got from the conversation. But Snape suggested that the Slytherins are going to be checking to see how often Harry is coming into the common room and they now know his invisibility cloak isn't a normal one."

"What do you mean it's not normal?" Harry asked.

Hermione looked at him in surprise. "Harry, that cloak grows to cover anyone under it, and it doesn't react to invisibility revealing spells."

Harry shared a surprised look with Neville, Ron and Ginny. "Since when?" Harry asked.

Hermione just blinked and looked at them all. "Since you got it Harry." Harry's mouth dropped open. "Remember going to the library the first time with it?"

"Yeah." Harry said thinking about the time he'd opened the book and it yelled, alerting Filch he was in there.

"How big was it?" She asked.

"I was a first year." Harry said exasperated. "I don't really remember." Thinking for a second he recalled the trip. "It wasn't overly long because I didn't trip on it when I was running, but it was a bit bulky."

"How much taller are you now compared to then?" Hermione asked. Ginny and Neville began to look back and forth between the now 5'11, sixteen year old teenager Harry and remembering the tiny eleven year old Harry of first year.

"At least a foot, probably more!" Ginny replied. "And Ron's nearly 6'2 but he was the same size as Harry then, and it fits him perfectly now too when he wears it."

The boys all gapped at the girls. "I honestly never noticed that." Ron said.

Harry looked sheepish. "I just assumed that was normal for invisibility cloaks, and didn't pay any attention."

Neville sighed. "Being raised in the muggle world you wouldn't have known that demiguise weaved cloaks are very inflexible to change. The weaved material is slippery like yours, but a regular cloak's length is set once it's made. And it can be made to show colors and outlines when detection spells are cast, that's how the creatures are caught in the first place."

"Anyway back to the matter at hand." Hermione said sternly. "The Slytherins are now aware of it since they had anti-invisibility wards on the door of the common room. Even Dumbledore became visible for a moment when he entered. "

"Damn." Harry said softly. "I guess this means I need to make nightly appearances in their common room."

"Not necessarily." Neville said with an evil smile. "What if we kept doing things as we are."

Ginny laughed, catching on to what Neville was thinking. "If you aren't there but are still getting information, they are going to keep looking for a way to detect you."

"That's brilliant!" Harry exclaimed.

Hermione smiled and continued with her tale. "In the end Dumbledore asked Snape what he wanted to do to maintain his position. Snape suggested that he force the others to stop all plotting for a while. Their orders include not gaining too much attention. Now that their plans have been exposed they are going to need to stop doing anything rash."

"Does that mean they will stop recruiting and leave midget Nott alone?" Ron asked. Hermione glared at him. "What?" He asked defensively as he noticed the look.

"Honestly Ron, he is a child not a midget!" She barked at him.

"Getting back to Snape, do you think he's going to be a concern Hermione?" Harry asked.

"No." She sighed with a disgruntled air. "He turned to me before he left and told me to give you a message." She told Harry. "He said next time to leave the theatrics behind and come to him."

Harry snorted. "Next time I'll just invite Tonks down and she can arrest the bastards from underneath Dumbledore and Snape's noses."

After a few more minutes of chatting about ways to deal with a situation like it again, each suggestion getting more and more ridiculous, when Harry remembered his wand heating up.

"Hey Neville what happened outside during our confrontation?" Harry asked.

Neville and Ron looked at each other and grinned evilly. "Oh a few of the seventh years were coming back from the library. Ron and I stunned them and dragged them into an empty broom closet so they wouldn't bother you."

Ron nodded. "It was close too. Snape came around the corner just as we closed the door."

"What did he say to you?" Harry asked.

"Nothing." Neville blushed. "We were disillusioned and he was in a hurry."

"Still scared the heck out of us, suddenly appearing like that." Ron said.

Neville nodded. "Yeah his robes flicked against my shin as he stormed by."

Harry joined in the laughter of the others as they teased each other about their experiences that night. It felt good to laugh again, even if it was only for a while.

* * *


	30. Chapter 30

**Harry Potter and the Winds of Change **

**(Year Six Fan-Fic)**

_Disclaimer:__ This is a non-profit fan-fiction piece. No money is being made from it._

_Harry Potter, names, characters and related indicia are © and tm Warner Brothers 2000 +._

_Any quotes from the Canon books are © Joanne K. Rowling 1997 +._

_Special note that some of my non-canon facts come from "Acceptance of Fate" with permission from Jami._

_Some other ideas such as the Potter and Black Family Vaults come from other Fan-fics like _

"_Power of Time" and the rest are Canon Facts by JKR herself._

_Well the Circle of Lords idea is my brother's and mine! Feel free to use it ;)_

_**WARNING: UNEDITED**__….. Eventually I will repost with full edits and corrections, even I make mistakes ;)_

_It has been a very long time since I updated. Some of you might need to go back at least 2 chapters to review._

**Chapter 30- Plans for the Attack**

Breakfast the next day was loud for the majority of the school. Only the older Slytherins and several people Harry and his friends were suspicious of seemed worried and quiet. Theodore Nott still looked apocalyptic over the fact that Duncan was sitting at the Gryffindor table, happily eating his breakfast as if he belonged there.

Harry was being very careful to spend equal time staring at each of the quiet students, carefully evaluating who was just shy and who looked concerned. The oaths that Draco and his friends had been collecting weren't harmless. They were serious. He hadn't understood what an 'Unbreakable Vow' was at the beginning of the year but he knew now.

If the number of students that seemed reveled to see Duncan at the Gryffindor table was a representation of how the wizarding world at large felt about the war, then Harry was even more disgusted then he had been up to this point. Less than ten percent of the students looked to be on Malfoy's side. Harry's side consisted of about the same amount. The rest of the students were willing to let Harry and his friends fight for them and just sit back and do nothing for themselves, unless directly threatened. Sure a great deal of them had joined the D.A. so they could learn defense, but for a great deal of them it was so they would improve their grades, not because they expected to fight anyone.

Hermione looked more determined this morning. For that Harry was grateful. The last few weeks had been very difficult and he was glad to see her back on board with the rest of his friends. He understood her stance, and he was still hoping she decided to sit out the final battle or do something else so he wouldn't worry about her but he also knew better than to try and stop her. She had as much right to be there as anyone else, and unlike the mindless masses, she was willing to fight for her principles. Harry wasn't about to try and take that away from her.

Because the prefects from every house had been involved, everyone knew of the showdown in the Slytherin common room. Duncan, Harry Eves and Harmon hadn't been shy about telling everyone about what happened in Dumbledore's office either. By the time Harry and company had arrived in the Great Hall everyone now knew that even Dumbledore was listening to everything Harry had to say, and that from Duncan's point- of-view Dumbledore was taking 'Marching Orders' from Harry, not the other way around as most people had believed the year before.

"I know you threw down the gauntlet last night," Hermione started, looking concerned, "and I agree it was necessary." She added when he raised a brow at her lecturing tone. "But we really should have made sure not to undermine Dumbledore's authority so badly."

Harry smiled at the use of the word 'we'. "If I didn't feel like I was fighting this war on two and half fronts Hermione I'd agree with you." He said before he finally took a bit of his breakfast.

"What do you mean two and half mate?" Ron asked between huge bites of his eggs and bacon.

Harry sighed and looked down at his plate, gathering his thoughts. "I mean I have to fight Voldemort, the ministry, and at times Dumbledore. And I am expected to win because I am the 'chosen one'." He said with a great deal of disgust. "How can I do that when I have no support other than a few loyal friends while the other factions each have their own experienced veteran fighters on their side?"

"Dumbledore at least came around." Ron said as he reached for more sausages.

Harry snorted. "I don't call needing to be blackmailed coming around." Harry scowled.

Hermione bit her lip. "Perhaps it would be better if Dumbledore stepped down as Headmaster." She whispered so only the five of them could hear her. Harry looked intrigued as he thought about it.

Ginny and Ron both looked shocked and sat back, Neville looked thoughtful. Harry sighed but nodded his head. "I agree with you." He said after thinking for a moment. "If Dumbledore wasn't here he could concentrate more on the war effort outside of Hogwarts, and it would split the places Tom would have to attack into three; the Ministry, Hogwarts and Headquarters."

"Which he can't find." Breathed Ginny softly as she regained her composure.

"But he would attack here so much faster without Dumbledore here." Ron protested.

"Maybe not." Neville piped in. "He would be distracted by why Dumbledore would leave."

Hermione looked at Harry with excitement. "Did you ever send that letter to Madame Munchbanks?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah but it was a few weeks ago. Remus said she was working on it and should have something soon. Why?"

"If Dumbledore left he could set-up a safe house, and we could issue the suspected targets a portkeys to that location. If Susan isn't here when they attack, their whole plan is useless, same with the other suspected targets." She explained.

"It makes sense until you consider that he'd kill everyone in a rage because we defeated his plan." Ron pointed out.

Hermione looked a little defeated but Harry just shook his head. "What if it was two safe houses? One for the targets, and one for the other students."

"But wouldn't the mini Death Eaters just tell their parents about the portkeys." Neville asked.

Harry got an evil smile on his face. "Yeah, and since Snape knows about the portkeys to the bottom of the Irish Sea…" Hermione paled and gripped the edge of the table hard. Harry stopped and looked over at her and held her hand. "We wouldn't really do it, but if Snape were told that's where the suspected Death Eater children's portkeys would take them so they couldn't endanger the other students, do you think the parents would take the risk?"

Ron smiled evilly and nodded. "We'd have to make some comments that can be overheard by the others. A comment here about how 'War is War, but it is better to kill them before they kill us'. And added to that things like 'It would look like an accident', and 'oops I mixed them with the weapons ones."

"But we wouldn't really do that." Hermione said sternly.

Harry shook his head. "We'll setup a temporary prison and place them there until we can turn them over to the Ministry." At Hermione's scowl he chuckled. "A detention camp with nice facilities." He amended to pacify her.

Hermione looked thoughtful but gave Harry a nod to his amendment. "Why not just send them on to the ministry to begin with." She looked doubtful. "Secret prisons? Seriously? Who would we get to guard them? Dobby?"

The others all burst out laughing. "Oh Merlin! Can you imagine the look on Malfoy's face if Dobby were to feed him bread and water?" Ginny cackled. They all laughed a little harder. They looked over to see Malfoy and their looks and glee inadvertently made the Slytherins even more nervous than they already were by laughing harder.

"Honestly we should run these ideas by the Order and the minister." Hermione pointed out.

Harry agreed. "Yeah, I'll start with Remus and Tonks this morning after class." He said.

* * *

To say Tonks and Remus were astonished at the plans and preparations Harry and his friends had come up with would have been an understatement. Both however where in agreement.

"It would be better if Dumbledore wasn't splitting his time, but who would you want in charge here?" Tonks asked him. "The other teachers are followers, not leaders."

Remus nodded. "I hate to say it but that is how the Death Eaters are going to see it too."

Harry smirked. "Actually the portkey plan won't work unless we have a 'follower' who answers to me rather than Dumbledore."

Tonks laughed. "That's true. The Death Eaters wouldn't believe Dumbledore would allow their kids to be issued portkeys to their deaths."

Remus snorted. "He doesn't even like us using spells stronger than stunners."

Harry sighed. "That would be fine if they couldn't be woken up."

Tonks nodded. "Yeah we've been arguing about that at meetings. Even Snape agrees we should be at least using bone breakers to put the buggers down hard." Remus nodded in agreement.

"Reducto works even better since it splatter the parts of them all over. Gives them something to think about." Harry suggested.

Tonks and Remus nodded again. "If we start using the harsher tactics, it will give more credence to the idea. Although I expect some of them are too arrogant to believe we could do something like that."

Harry smirked. "If we were really going to send them there. Their portkeys would send them to a third place. A detention camp," he said with a laugh, "although I'd prefer a prison. But I promised Hermione we wouldn't send them to a prison... so…" he trailed off.

Remus laughed while Tonks looked off in the distance. "Never, ever, annoy your girlfriend."

"I think I know a place we can setup a detention camp, Moody style." Tonks said with an evil grin.

"Moody style?" Harry and Remus both asked with matching puzzled looks.

"Okay so not Mad-eye himself but Crouch Jr. style." Tonks corrected herself.

Harry laughed. "You want to make a zoo do you?"

Remus chuckled. "Are you thinking of Windmill City Farm near Bristol?"

Harry just chuckled when Tonks nodded. "I loved that place as a kid, and I know that they have a containment area for chickens that isn't being used right now, since they got rid of a lot of their cows and chickens recently."

Remus nodded. "We could easily add some containment wards to keep the little blighters in and with them transfigured into animals we wouldn't need to worry about escape as long as we keep a large group of kneazles as 'farm cats' to keep them in line."

Harry nodded. "Well that works. Wonder if we could do that with any adult wizards we catch too."

Tonks nodded. "We could but I'd add a form locking charm as well so they can't fight the form and change back. If we limit this to only a few people we might even be able to keep the idea from Voldemort and we let a rumor of us throwing Death Eaters through the Veil start up and he'll have no reason to go looking for a secret prison." She explained.

"It would also back-up the idea that we are getting ruthless, but with us actually doing the opposite, Dumbledore will likely back this idea." Remus added.

Harry shrugged. "I really don't care at this point if Dumbledore is onboard or not. As I told the others this morning I am tired of fighting Death Eaters, the ministry and the Order at every turn. Either he can help us or we will work around him too."

Remus looked at Harry's tired face and stance. "I'll remind him of all this Harry." He placed a hand on Harry shoulder. "I was very proud of you when I heard what happened in his office."

"Me too." Piped in Tonks.

"It was good to hear that you are willing to do what is needed to help everyone and not just those that affect the 'big picture'." Remus smiled.

Harry sighed bitterly. "That's always been Dumbledore's problem. He had no problem moving his chess pieces and sacrificing us to win the war. Why else would he not train me from the beginning?"

Remus sighed. "I don't think Dumbledore is as calculating as all that. I honestly don't think he had any idea just how bad the Dursleys were."

"He still admitted he knew it would be ten dark hard years." Harry said stubbornly.

Remus nodded. "He knew Petunia wasn't going to welcome you with open arms but he never imagined she would be as cruel as she was."

Harry waved his explanation off. "Let's not beat a dead horse. How about we agree Dumbledore is not omniscient and work from there. What do we need to do to get everyone else onboard our idea?"

Tonks sighed. "We take it to the Order and make the suggestion, but we really need to decide who would be the new headmaster before we make our proposition, because whoever it is has to be able to keep Snape in line realistically AND be willing to follow your lead."

"Mirvena would be best." Remus suggested. "She's the deputy so it also makes sense."

"She's too loyal to Dumbledore in the eyes of the enemy." Tonks said while shaking her head slowly. "They would never believe she would switch loyalties to Harry."

"Who else is going to keep Snape in line and follow Harry on staff though?" Remus asked.

"Does the new Headmaster need to be someone from the school?" Harry asked.

Remus and Tonks both looked thoughtful. "I guess not, but who else is there out there that you can trust to do what we need to do?"

"We need someone that we can trust to want to take the fight to the Death Eaters, has been a professional teacher or tutor at one point in their lifetime, be unsympathetic to the mini Death Eaters and Snape, and finally be willing to listen to suggestions from their staff." Harry outlined. "I don't know many people in the wizarding world, but there has to be someone we know who can do all that and be acceptable to the Board of Governors."

"The majority of people I know don't have the qualifications we need." Remus said sadly. "I know people who would be willing to fight and take orders, but they don't have any education background."

"Same here." Tonks added. "I mean I do know some of the academy trainers and they qualify on three of the four, but I don't know them well enough to think they would follow orders or go against the ministry but helping us with our own prison for student death eaters in the event of an attack."

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "The only non-Hogwarts teachers I know are Madams Maxime and Marchbanks, and Professor Tofty."

"When did you meet Tofty?" Tonks asked.

"He was one of my examiners during my OWLs." Harry told her. "I don't really know him. I just know he was impressed with my Patronus."

"I wonder if Madame Marchbanks could help us out by suggesting someone." Tonks said.

Harry shook his head. "She is already working on a list of possible 'wanted' hostages to use against the Circle; I really don't want to bother her with more."

"Plus she might ask Dumbledore who he would suggest." Remus added.

"Which would defeat the purpose of finding someone not indebted to the headmaster or some such thing?" Harry sighed.

Tonks suddenly jumped up and hit herself in the head. "I can't believe I forgot about him!" She exclaimed. She ran toward the fireplace and called out 'Tonks cottage'. Remus and Harry just looked at each other and watch in bewilderment as she yelled out for her mother, a few moments later an older woman's face appeared in the fire.

"Is everything alright Nymphadora?" She asked.

"Yeah everything is fine but I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Are you still close friends with Professor Vindictus Viridian?"

The older woman looked a little cross. "Of course we are Nymphadora. You would know that if you ever came home for dinner when we ask you to."

"Mother this is important." Tonks said sternly. "Does he still think Dumbledore is a soft-hearted fool?"

Mrs. Tonks looked even more irritated. "I wouldn't presume to ask him."

Tonks sighed. "Has he said as much within your hearing?"

"Yes, he has made comments to that effect recently."

"Excellent." Tonks said and she smiled. "Do you think you can arrange a meeting for me? I want to discuss the possibility of a job for him."

"He's coming for dinner this Friday, if you want to come then…"

"I'll be there mother." Tonks talked to her mother a little more before she signed off and stood up. "I think Professor Viridian would be perfect."

"I know that name." Harry said softly trying to remember where he had heard it before.

"He wrote a book called _Curses and Counter-curses_ and used to teach defense until he retired in 1957." Remus told him. "In fact I think he was the last person to hold the job for more than a year."

Harry assumed the position was cursed sometime around then_. I wonder why Dumbledore never had the position curse looked into? _He shook the thought off for later. "I think I remember looking at his book before first year." Remus just smirked at him. "Sounds like he doesn't like Dumbledore much."

Tonks shook her head. "He doesn't. He actually resigned after a few years of Dumbledore being in charge because he didn't like Dumbledore's policies on discipline."

"What? Was he in agreement with Finch or something?" Harry asked.

Tonks shook her head. "No. He doesn't agree with hanging student by their toenails but he does agree that people should be limited in how many chances they get. He also doesn't like how Dumbledore has allowed the teaching standards to fall. History and Divination are a joke, Potions is too important a subject to allow someone as bias as Snape to teach, and the defense position, well I can't say that I blame Dumbledore for that one. Overall he thinks Dumbledore has too much power and not enough time to do any of his jobs properly, never mind taking on more with the Order too."

"If he were to start here as headmaster…" Remus prompted.

"He'd likely fire Snape and bring back Slughorn or find someone else to take over potions if Snape doesn't fall into line immediately, kick the mini death eaters out on their ear on their first offense, and he'd take the precautions we think are necessary to protect the children. He might look the other way if the rumors are allowed, but I think if we make the comments about making a mistake issuing to the mini death eaters at a meeting it would be a better thing to let Snape hear that rather than you doing it in the castle if he comes onboard." Tonks said with certainty.

"Sounds like our kind of guy." Harry said softly. "Can you trust him?"

"I've known him most of my life which is why I think he'd be the best person for the job. Dumbledore won't like it though." Tonks said.

"It's not that I want to go against him, but it seems like the students are not enough of a priority to him. He seemed to think that the Slytherin students could go to Snape for help. It never occurred to him that Snape wasn't a good Head of House and basically told his students they were on their own from first year on." Harry explained. "Dumbledore looked like someone had sucker punched him when Duncan said otherwise."

Tonks nodded. "I'll bet. Dumbledore's greater good is a problem. No one but him understands it. I for one am not taking someone's word on why I should do something without a good explanation."

"Tonks and I will take this to the Order meeting on Saturday." Remus said. "In the meantime, get your friends ready to start making portkeys. I'll arrange a safe house for the regular students myself. They will only need to be there for a short period of time before they floo out to the parent's homes or to the Ministry."

* * *

With the plan in place to deal with an attack underway, Harry turned his attention towards the apathetic students. Of those in the DA that were there for the reasons Harry considered to be right, He began to give more of his personal touch in his teaching. The others who were there more for homework help, he ignored. Hermione quickly followed his lead as did the rest of the inner workings of his group. The teaching of simple DA was left to the members like Smith, who were from the year before and there for the wrong reasons. That left most of the people wondering what they had done wrong.

When Harry explained he didn't have time to waste on people who only cared about themselves and not the community as a whole, he managed to shock the group. Overnight several people quit the DA but the majority of them renewed their commitment to the ideals of the group and they could be seen recruiting outside the group after classes.

The idea that Harry was going to fight for them because it was his job got blown to bits when Smith had made the comment to that effect in the Great Hall on that Saturday evening. Harry had turned on him.

"You honestly think that I should have to put my life on the line every time a Death Eater decides to attack someone's home?" Harry had spat at him, loudly enough that the whole Greta Hall had stopped to listen. "You really think I somehow can instantly know when someone is attacking your house and I should drop everything just to come and fight for your life?" He asked, his voice dripping with contempt. "What's in it for me even if I could know when every attack is going to take place?"

"But you're the one who is supposed to…" Smith started arrogantly.

"SUPPOSED TO!" Screamed Hermione who had been standing with Harry. "Harry isn't SUPPOSE to do anything Smith. It's not up to Harry to defeat every Death Eater out there. You and your family are capable of fighting back if you want to. It's just easier to sit back and be a coward." She snarled.

"But then again that's what the majority of you all do anyway." Ron agreed, stepping into Smith's face. "Hide and let people fight for you."

"It really is pathetic." Luna agreed, with her voice as soft and ethereal as ever.

"It's not just pathetic, it's wrong and it's easy." Neville said with utter contempt and he looked around the room. "There are over ten thousand wizards and witches in the UK, if we all stand together against what maybe fifty crackpots we could easily have this over with tomorrow, but no you all want to sit back and moan about Harry not doing enough." He growled at them. Harry was glad that McGonagall, Snape and the Headmaster were gone for their meeting otherwise Neville never would have been able to continue. "Malfoy and his little group of Death Nibblers are exactly what we need to stand against. Most of you hate the filth they spew, but you never stand up to it. Stop hiding in the shadows and say something for once. Otherwise you deserve to die alone when they come to your home to kill you."

Shock was present on everyone's faces as the group headed out together, followed closely by the faithful DA members, slowly as Neville's speech began to penetrate the minds and thoughts of the students more and more students left the hall. The DA members moved to the practice room, while the non DA members who had been convinced did several things. Some wrote home to tell their parents they would be staying in the castle to learn real defense and suggested they practice or improve their wards; others went into empty classrooms to practice spells they knew and other formed groups looking into the additional spells they could learn.

The Death Eaters and vowed Slytherins and Ravenclaws met in a room near their common room, unaware that their conversation was being monitored by an invisible House Elf who had reasons to hate every person in the room.


End file.
